


Second Chances

by Lorixjake



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clone Wars, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 205,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorixjake/pseuds/Lorixjake
Summary: Ben Kenobi dies on board the Death Star. Instead of becoming one with the Force, he meets his old Master and is given the opportunity to go back in time to try and prevent Anakin's fall. Can he save his best friend or is he doomed to watch it all happen a second time?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 595
Kudos: 2003





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick notes. First this is an Obi-Wan x Anakin story, no likey, no readie. It will be slow burn though. Second I am trying to keep as much of the world canon but a lot of stuff is contradictory so I know it may not always be quite right depending on which source you read. I'm aware but it is also my interpretation of things. Also, things will change, that is the whole point of the story. Thirdly there is some dialogue from the films, this should lessen the more things change. Fourthly, I am mostly writing this for my own pleasure because I can't find enough of these stories that I like but I hope you guys enjoy :D

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he was going to die. He had accepted that realisation long ago and he accepted it again now. Hadn’t he always jested that his old Padawan would be the death of him? He had never truly expected it to come true and yet now it seemed like it had always been inevitable. Obi-Wan had never been as good at combat as his apprentice, not that he would be able to kill him even if he did win, as proven on Mustafar. He gazed sorrowfully at the black mask that was so different from the handsome face that had been given to his apprentice. A small part of him that he had pushed to the the very back of his mind wished to see a sign, however small, of the man he had loved as a son, as a brother, one last time. However he knew that was impossible. Anakin had been lost to him for a very long time. Pushing all of that aside and focusing on the here and now, he realised that Luke and the others were almost away. Obi-Wan also knew that he would never be joining them. He was suddenly so very, very tired. As much as he did not want to leave Luke with such little training, seeing his old apprentice had drained all of his remaining energy. He didn’t want to fail yet another Skywalker but that seemed to be his fate. Trying to keep Vader’s attention on himself just a bit longer, he taunted him and then he felt a brief flash of pain as the vibrant red lightsaber slashed through him. Everything went black. 

As he drifted back to consciousness, he felt as if he were floating. Despite his eyes being screwed shut, he could tell he was somewhere bright. Maybe Vader had captured him? He couldn’t feel bindings on his hands or ankles which surprised him. Forcing his eyes open, Obi-Wan squinted against the harsh whiteness. He didn’t seem to be anywhere in particular, all he could make out was white. Gazing around, he saw nothing but the blank whiteness, nor did he feel any pain that he knew he should be feeling. Then, as if on a hologram, he saw flashes of Luke’s life. He saw him fighting Vader and losing his hand, very much as his father had done on Geonosis. The memory made him flinch. He watched helplessly as Vader delivered the news that he was indeed Luke’s father and the breakdown that followed. The Skywalkers really were a cursed lot he mused sadly. Scenes came and went in no particular order, Luke destroying the Death Star with the help of his friend. His piloting skills were definitely close to his father’s. Some scenes were shown of his time on Tatooine that Obi-Wan had missed for some reason or another. He shook his head fondly as Luke left his training on Dagobah to rescue his friend. Another fact that showed how much he really was rather like his father, or at least the man his father had once been. Then it settled on an image of a place that looked like another Death Star. The Emperor was there with Luke and Vader. He watched in stunned silence as Vader saved Luke and finally, finally achieved his destiny of bringing balance to the force. It was with no small amount of sadness that he watched Vader...no, Anakin, lose the mask and draw his last breath in front of his son. Obi-Wan bowed his head as the images vanished. Then he heard a very familiar voice behind him and almost jumped out of his skin.

“Welcome, my young Padawan.” Whirling around, he spotted Qui-Gon Jinn smiling at him from a few feet away.

“I’m hardly young anymore.” Obi-Wan grumbled, settling on his knee-jerk reaction to seeing his long dead Master. Looking down, however, he saw he was in the body of his younger self, from when he was indeed, Qui-Gon’s Padawan.

“To me you will always be my young Padawan.” Qui-Gon laughed lightly. “Come, we have much to discuss.” He gestured to a bench that Obi-Wan was quite sure had not been there a second ago. His body working on autopilot, he sat down and simply stared at the face he had not seen in far too many decades. There was a long silence.

“Where are we?” Obi-Wan finally asked, simply for something to say. He did not really care.

“We are in the Force.” Qui-Gon answered simply. “I have watched your progress for many years.”

“Could have used some advice.” Obi-Wan sighed bitterly. “I don’t know where I went so wrong with him.” He did not particularly like the fact that his old Master had been privy to his failure as a Master himself. 

“You did not go wrong.” 

“My Padawan turned to the Dark Side and destroyed the Jedi!” Obi-Wan exclaimed in despair. “How is that not a failure?”

“There was very little you could have done with the knowledge that you had. Palpatine groomed Anakin from the very day that he met him. He was his confidant on issues that he could not talk to you about, such as his relationship with Padme.” Qui-Gon stated calmly. He knew that he was trying to reassure him but it wasn’t working.

“He didn’t feel like he could come to me.” Obi-Wan sighed sadly. “I suppose I should not be surprised. Anakin probably thought I would turn him in to the Jedi Council.”

“Would you have done so?” Qui-Gon asked him evenly. Obi-Wan squirmed slightly under the calm gaze as he searched his feelings and realised he did not have an answer. He had no idea what he would have done had his Padawan come to him with such news. The two of them had never exactly been subtle about their feelings towards each other but he had had no idea they were actually in a relationship, let alone married and expecting children. He felt like more of a failure than ever before. A Master was supposed to guide and teach their Padawan and yet he had failed to notice some very large changes in his apprentice. Qui-Gon let him stew in silence for a while before speaking again.

“The Force wishes to offer you the choice to go back and try again.” Obi-Wan gaped at him, not fully understanding. “With the knowledge you have now, you could change what happened, potentially even stop Anakin falling to the Dark Side.”

“Master…” He began, at a complete loss for words. “I don’t...I don’t even know where I truly went wrong.”

“I’m not certain myself, despite watching the pair of you. There was no single event or thing that went wrong. Palpatine certainly had a lot to do with it. One thing to consider is that you, and the Council, treated Anakin as if he were a Padawan who had been training at the Temple his whole life. Sometimes I think you forgot he already had a previous attachment to his mother and that he spent nine years of his life living normally and not by the Jedi code. Of course you were dealing with your own grief and I cannot express how sorry I am that I left you to train him on your own.” Qui-Gon’s expression briefly showed the depth of sorrow and grief that he felt before returning to its calm mask.

“I…” Obi-Wan swallowed painfully. Emotions he had long thought dead and released to the Force whirled up within him. “Your last words to me were to request that I train Anakin. I felt like you wanted to replace me with him.” He admitted after a few moments. He regretted it immediately. It was not the Jedi way to feel jealousy. However, Qui-Gon seemed unsurprised by his confession. He felt like a lowly Padawan again, not an experienced Jedi Master.

“I am sorry I did not have more time to express how proud I was, how proud I still am, of you. Having watched you over the years, you truly became more wise than I could ever be.” Some deeply buried, part of Obi-Wan was delighted by the words of his former Master. Yet part of him felt like it had come far too late, he wanted to lash out and scream. Releasing his emotions to the Force, he reminded himself it was not the Jedi way to feel like this. Somehow that didn’t have much impact. The Jedi way hadn’t exactly done them much good lately. “No other Master would have managed Anakin as well as you did. He would probably have been expelled from the Order with any other Master. Anakin’s choices were his own and no reflection upon your teachings.” Qui-Gon reiterated, determined that his old Padawan understood this important fact. 

“If I go back, how do I stop Anakin turning again? I could not live through that twice.” Obi-Wan pleaded for his Master to have the answers. 

“There is no guarantee. However, the Force would not offer you this opportunity if you could not succeed.” This did not comfort him very much. He mulled over the choice in his head. He could finally rest, after so much anguish and pain he could become one with the Force and rest forever. Or, he could go back and try to prevent so much pain and suffering. Obi-Wan felt exhausted just from the choice provided and he did not understand why it had to be him. If Qui-Gon could go back and stop Maul from killing him, he would make a much better Master for Anakin. They had the same rebellious nature that was for certain. But could he wish for his failure to fall upon Qui-Gon to fix? This was his burden. It was then that he knew his mind was made up. No matter the cost, he would go back and he _would_ save Anakin. 

“I will accept the offer.” He said with more serenity than he felt. Qui-Gon smiled and that reaffirmed that he had made the correct choice.

“Before you leave, do not, under any circumstance, tell Anakin what his future holds if you fail.” Qui-Gon warned him. “He cannot know that you are from the future.”

“What about the others?” He asked.

“Tell them only if completely necessary. The Council I knew would only take your news as evidence that Anakin should not be trained or be thrown out of the Order.” Qui-Gon told him, grim faced. Obi-Wan nodded, it was the answer he had expected. He knew that accepting this mission would mean he wouldn’t see Qui-Gon again for a very long time and part of him was loath to accept that.

“I will go.” He stated again, as if to convince himself.

“I never suspected otherwise.” His former Master gave him a cheeky smile that he knew all too well. “Good luck, my Padawan. I have complete faith in you. And I will be there if you truly need me.” He stated. Obi-Wan stared at him. Before he could question the statement, the world around him dissolved and once again, the darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes snapped open. Numerous sights and other senses assaulted him ferociously. Taking in everything he saw and felt made him feel completely overwhelmed for a few seconds. Putting a hand out to steady himself, he felt a warm shoulder, shaking slightly beneath his touch. Glancing down, he saw that it was a very young Anakin. Looking around properly, Obi-Wan registered that he was at Qui-Gon’s funeral. Lifting his other hand, he felt that he still had his Padawan braid. In his previous life he had simply cut if off himself and refused a proper knighting ceremony. The knowledge that Qui-Gon was probably watching him in the Force made him consider having the official ceremony, simply for his Master to watch. He blinked tears from his eyes. Seeing his old Master’s body burning for the second time almost made him feel ill but he took a deep breath before releasing his feelings to the Force. Then he turned to the young Anakin and saw the confusion, apprehension and sadness in his face. Anakin had always had an expressive face. Now that he was not so clouded by his own grief he could understand Anakin’s better. The young boy had been ripped from his home world, and his mother, by someone who had promised him everything only for that person to die and leave him pretty much alone on a strange planet. Obi-Wan remembered that he had not exactly been nice to his Padawan at first, only feeling jealousy and pain. Now he had had several decades to come to terms with his feelings, it was easier to reassure the young boy. 

“Anakin.” He said softly. The boy turned to face him. “You will be a Jedi. I promise you.” He stared into the swirling, blue eyes and uttered the words firmly. This time it was also for the two of them rather than simply a requirement to honour the memory of Qui-Gon. It was a promise, not only to the young boy, but to himself as well. This time, Anakin would be a Jedi Master and not a Sith Lord. He felt Yoda’s curious gaze and turned back to the funeral pyre. In his head he sent a last message of goodbye to his former Master and then simply waited for everything to be over.

As he remembered, Yoda was reluctant to allow him to train Anakin. He knew that the Council, particularly Yoda and Mace Windu, were against the young boy being trained although it was for very different reasons. Once the wizened old Master finally agreed, Obi-Wan went in search of Anakin. As usual, he was tinkering with some random machine parts. Looking down at the boy, he suddenly had no real idea what to say. Clearly his training had to differ from the original version and yet he didn’t really understand how to change it for the better.

“Anakin?” He asked quietly. The blond haired boy looked up, his eyes were red rimmed. “The Council has officially given me permission to train you as soon as my Knighting Ceremony is over.” A wondrously hopefully smile overtook the boy’s features.

“Really?” His voice expressed his doubts. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled kindly.

“Master Yoda has agreed that my Knighting Ceremony will take place in five days and then, from then on, you will be my Padawan.”

“Thank you Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s tone suggested excitement and gratitude but he still shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, clearly unsure what to do. Obi-Wan took the initiative and hugged Anakin to him firmly. After a few seconds, Anakin hugged him back with equal enthusiasm. The part of him that was still the perfect Jedi Master he had always strived to be, drove him to lecture Anakin about the dangers of emotion and attachment but he squashed it unusually easily. That particular lesson could wait for another time. He wasn’t even officially his Padawan yet. 

Once all of the funeral receptions were over, Obi-Wan took Anakin to his quarters in the Jedi Temple. As before, he did not want to take over Qui-Gon’s quarters so made do with the smaller Padawan space. There were still two bedrooms and a living room with a small kitchen attached. Settling Anakin into one of the rooms, Obi-Wan sat himself down on the sofa and meditated. He offered up all of his confusion and apprehension to the Force and felt much lighter when he came back to himself. 

The next morning he took Anakin sightseeing on Coruscant. They took a tour of the Jedi Temple and then they went to see the Senate building. Anakin took it all in with wide eyes and never ending questions that he answered much more patiently than he had ever done before. Then he took him for some lunch at Dex’s. The young boy’s eyes almost fell out at the amount of choices on the menu so Obi-Wan took pity on him and ordered blue milk pancakes for them both. He still remembered Anakin’s favourites as easily, if not more so, than his own. It was something the boy was familiar with from Tatooine and yet had been a rare treat. Dex was, as usual, delighted to see him and served them quickly. He even sat with them and amused Anakin with a few stories. When it was time to leave, Dex made them promise to visit again with the offer of cooking lessons for Anakin who had expressed an interest. Obi-Wan had to stifle a laugh. The Anakin he had known had been incapable of preparing something as simple as a cup of tea without burning down their quarters. If Dex wished to ruin his kitchen then he wouldn’t stop him. Although he would definitely make plans to be very far away from the diner when Anakin had his lessons. On their way back to the Jedi Temple, he felt an overwhelming sadness coming from the young boy. Before he could ask, Anakin spoke up.

“Obi-Wan? What killed Master Qui-Gon?” The simple question almost made him lose his footing due to the emotions he felt washing over him. Taking a deep breath and releasing the majority of them he turned to the boy.

“A Sith apprentice. The Sith use the Dark Side of the Force for evil purposes.” He swallowed heavily. Despite his young appearance, it was incredibly hard to talk about Sith Lords to a boy who may well become one of them in the future. “I got trapped and was unable to join the fight until after Master Qui-Gon had been...defeated.” No matter how many years passed, he would still struggle to use the term ‘dead’ when referring to his former Master. Anakin looked at him, determination shining in the clear blue eyes.

“I will never leave you Master.” He vowed with as much intensity as a nine year old could manage. Obi-Wan smiled sadly and closed his eyes to try and fight off the pain he felt.

“Do not make promises you can’t keep Anakin.” He whispered, fighting to keep his voice steady. Anakin simply continued looking at him with determination and he wasn’t sure whether to smile or cry.

The days leading up to his Knighting Ceremony were filled with the whirlwind that was Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan had somehow forgotten the depth of the insatiable curiosity that had plagued his Padawan at a young age. Groaning, he remembered that this had continued well into the boy’s teenage years. After learning that he was supposedly the Chosen One, Anakin had thrown himself into his studies with an intensity that had originally scared Obi-Wan. He had a single minded view that he must be the best and nothing less was acceptable. This time around, he was still at a loss as to how he should correct such a mindset. Although, he reasoned with himself, Anakin’s skill as a result of such training had saved their lives on many occasions. He did sit down and talk to Anakin that there was nothing wrong with training but that a Jedi should not strive to be the best simply to be the best. That was prideful. 

At his Ceremony, he reluctantly allowed Yoda to cut off his Padawan braid in a quick flash of green. 

“By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi, rise you may. A Jedi Knight, you now are. Done well you have, Knight Kenobi.” Yoda said solemnly. Picking the brain up off the floor, Obi-Wan fastened it around his wrist as a reminder for what he had to accomplish and also as a reminder that his Master somehow had faith in him. Even if he was the only one, it gave him great comfort. Afterwards, Anakin was then officially named his Padawan to much disapproval. Obi-Wan could sense the unease in the boy as he registered how many Jedi Masters were against his training. He knew they would have to talk about it sooner rather than later, or never, as had been the truth in his reality. For now he took the boy back to their quarters and began explaining his new schedule to him. Starting so late, he had much to catch up on and not much time to do it in. As expected, Anakin threw himself at his studies with a vigour that amazed many of the Jedi. 

One night, a few weeks later, Obi-Wan returned to their quarters late one night and found his Padawan asleep face down on the table. He looked rather adorable with one side of his face crushed against the table. Putting a hand on Anakin’s shoulder he gently shook him awake. He sat up and one side of his hair was flattened oddly against his face making Obi-Wan stifle a laugh.

“You should sleep in a proper bed. You’ll get a sore neck sleeping there, trust me, I’ve done it often enough.” Anakin gave a small laugh, suddenly seeming wide awake. He opened his mouth and then shut it again, looking down at the floor. Waiting patiently for his Padawan to speak in his own words, he settled into a chair beside him and smiled reassuringly.

“Master..?” He began slowly and then his voice trailed off. Obi-Wan sensed his hesitation warring with his curiosity.

“Yes Anakin? What troubles you?” He prompted gently. Anakin looked up at him, blue eyes as clear as the sea on a summer day shining with anxiousness.

“Master Qui-Gon said that I was some kind of Chosen One and that I had a high Midi-chlorian count. He sort of explained about Midi-chlorians but that did he mean about the Chosen One?” Anakin asked in a rush of words that Obi-Wan had trouble deciphering. After a few moments he sighed and pulled the young boy close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Master Qui-Gon was referring to an ancient prophecy about someone who would bring balance to the Force. We have no idea if it is you or not.” Ok, that was a lie. “It is not something to burden yourself with.”

“But that’s the only reason the Council let you train me isn’t it? I could tell they didn’t like me.” Anakin confessed quietly. Obi-Wan felt his heart constrict. Anakin had never confessed such things to him the first time around and he wondered briefly if his young Padawan had carried around such worries for over a decade which had obviously festered into resentment.

“It is part of the reason.” He couldn’t lie to the boy, not completely anyway. “It’s not you they dislike, just your age. The older you get, the more difficult it becomes to adapt to the Jedi way. However, Master Qui-Gon had a way of getting what he wanted regardless of the Council though, so there is a good chance that you would have been trained no matter what happened. As for being the Chosen One, nobody, not even Master Yoda, knows exactly what that prophecy means or who it refers to. We don’t know what bringing balance to the Force entails either so I suggest you put it out of your mind.”

“But the kids in the Temple, they keep saying I get preferential treatment.” Anakin pushed. 

“I assure you that you definitely do not.” _Well, not now anyway_. Obi-Wan amended in his mind. He knew that there was no way Anakin would get away with even a third of his stunts under another Master and he wondered just how he had gone so soft. Qui-Gon had often teased him about his steadfast need to cling to the rules and yet for Anakin, he was willing to ignore them being broken in half. “Master Yoda would never show favouritism.” Anakin nodded although his face showed he wasn’t fully convinced. He hugged the boy closer for a few seconds before ruffling his hair and ushering him off to bed. Sleep did not come to him that night, no matter how much mediation he attempted. He considered that trying to teach Anakin not to have certain emotions had failed utterly the first time. The young boy simply felt too much, if he loved then he loved completely and if angered then...Obi-Wan broke off that train of thought. Maybe he should just teach Anakin how to control his emotions better rather than telling him a Jedi should not feel that way. He was always going to be an unconventional Jedi.

The next few months were so achingly familiar and yet very different to how Obi-Wan remembered them. Anakin continued to devote every second of his free time to studies whether that was lessons with Master Yoda, lightsaber practise or spending time in the library. The last one was the biggest surprise, Obi-Wan had never known Anakin to spend much time in the library at any age. Secretly, his favourite time was that which he spent teaching Anakin himself. The boy was so eager to learn and soaked up every one of their lessons easily. It was nice to be able to finally be able to pass down his knowledge without the usual accompanying eye roll and comment about how boring he was. A few times he almost slipped up and mentioned something about a planet that his present self would have no way of knowing but thankfully Anakin never noticed. 

He still had the occasional nightmare that had come about as a result of being in the Temple again. During the years spent on Tatooine, Obi-Wan had rid himself of the nightmares about the fall of the Jedi but being back here had brought everything back. Once or twice he had been afraid Anakin would hear him and find out something he shouldn’t know, especially given that Anakin was prone to being up given his own nightmares. When these occured, Obi-Wan was often torn between giving him the usual Jedi line that dreams pass in time and properly comforting his young Padawan. His teachings warred with his instincts each and every time. However, he reminded himself what had happened when he dismissed Anakin’s visions about his mother dying and usually ended up comforting him. They had never spoken of what happened on Tatooine and he had never asked, not really wanting to know the answer. This time around, he wanted his Padawan to be comfortable telling him about what was troubling him. He knew attachment was forbidden by the Jedi code and that had guided his actions before but now he knew that whatever happened he would always be dangerously attached to his Padawan. That had been proven when he had been unable to kill him on Mustafar and again on the Death Star. He had not fought to win but simply to gain time and then he had accepted death. Obi-Wan shook his head violently, trying to clear it as it was obvious meditation was not helping as much as it should have been.

Keeping Anakin away from Palpatine was also on his mind. Thankfully, the manipulative old man had not paid him much attention yet and one to one interactions would be considered inappropriate given Anakin’s current age. Instead he took to teaching him how the Senate worked and tried to instill in him a distrust of Politicians in general, not just Palpatine. Here, Anakin’s inherent disinterest in politics worked in Obi-Wan’s favour. 

By the end of his first year as a Padawan, Anakin was already above the rest of his age group in his lightsaber abilities. The practises were mostly focused on grip and balance rather than form but it was clear Anakin still favoured the Djem So style of fighting. Obi-Wan occasionally practised with his Padawan, using the ferocious attack to begin mastering the Soresu form. Thankfully he was still ahead of Anakin in fighting, it would be highly embarrassing to be beaten by his ten year old Padawan no matter how rusty he was, but it was still a good test for him. Despite his memories staying with him through the time travel, his physical abilities had not. 

Anakin still caused enough trouble to keep him on his toes, getting caught attempting to hot wire Mace Windu’s personal speeder after a particularly frustrating training session sprung to mind. Windu had been rather unhappy and had assigned Anakin to dish duty for a week. Obi-Wan had delivered the expected lecture once they were back in their quarters but then chuckled and told him that if he must hot wire speeders, Master Windu’s was not a good choice. Anakin had given him a grin that almost split his face in two.

They had also spent a lot of time meditating, something Anakin still was not very fond of. He had too much energy to sit and be patient for long periods of time. One day he decided to try another method with his Padawan. He found him some basic tech parts and instructed him to close his eyes while he tinkered. Having something to do with his hands immediately made Anakin much more peaceful and Obi-Wan took him through a meditation session while his hands worked of their own accord. This was the most successful session they had ever had. They had meditated for over an hour without a single complaint from Anakin.

“Does it ever get easier?” Anakin asked once they had finished.

“It’s different for everyone, my young Padawan.” Obi-Wan told him. “Meditation is best done in a soothing environment, for you that involves building things, or taking them apart.” He added with a slight chuckle.

“All the other kids seem to manage it just fine.” Anakin grumbled. He disliked meditating but he still wanted to be the best.

“Even Master Fisto has trouble meditating properly without some form of water around.” Obi-Wan told him. 

“Really?” Anakin’s eyes were wide in amazement but Obi-Wan could detect some relief there too. It was something he had not divulged before as he hadn’t realised how much it bothered the young boy. He had simply assumed Anakin did not like meditating and had no interest in getting better at it. Apparently many of his assumptions about his Padawan had been wrong.

“Really.” He assured him. “We will still practise without something for you to tinker with occasionally. When you start going out on missions you may not have that option.” Anakin nodded, still looking happier than earlier. Obi-Wan hoped that all of his efforts would not be in vain.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin knew something had changed in his Master after Qui-Gon had died. The Jedi had slightly intimidated him and had never hidden his dislike of him. Despite desperately wanting to be a Jedi, Anakin had been rather nervous about being Obi-Wan’s Padawan, sensing that he would only be a burden taken on because Qui-Gon had asked him to. Adding that with how much the Council didn’t want him to be trained had made the nine year old feel decidedly unwanted and wishing he could go back to Tatooine to be with his mother. Then at the funeral Obi-Wan had promised that Anakin would be a Jedi and the look on his face suggested that he actually wanted that too. He also became much warmer to Anakin, treating him as a friend rather than someone he didn’t really want around. It made him feel much better. He had simply loved the tour of the Jedi Temple and going to eat at Dex’s. The best feeling had been when Obi-Wan came to tell him the Council had officially given him permission to train him. The older man had even allowed a hug.

In the following months he drew ever closer to his Master. Obi-Wan was far more tolerant than Anakin had ever expected. Despite the teachings of Master Yoda that attachment and emotions were bad, Obi-Wan was always there for him. Anakin remembered the first time he had had a nightmare about his mother still being a slave and trying desperately not to wake his Master as he made himself a drink. The next morning his Master had sensed something wrong and gently persuaded him to tell him about his nightmare. Then he had confessed that he had nightmares too sometimes, although he never said what they were about, and had told Anakin that he could wake him up at any time. Anakin had smirked a little at that.

“You’ll regret saying that one day, Master.” Obi-Wan had looked at him then, more seriously than before.

“Never.” He vowed. “You can come and get me whenever you need me.” Anakin had blinked at that unexpected statement and tried to hide the warmth it caused in his chest.

He spent every minute of his free time training. Master Yoda’s lessons were usually rather boring but he soaked up every word because he wanted to be the best Jedi ever and make his Master proud. Lightsaber training was amazing. The feel of the weapon in his hand just felt right and it was a good way to get rid of any frustration. He couldn’t wait to make his own. Every time he brought it up with his Master, Obi-Wan would tell him to have patience. He tried desperately to be more patient in an effort to please his Master but it was never something that would come naturally to him.

Over the next couple of years, Anakin grew steadily. His connection to the Force seemed to get even stronger. With the increased connection came an increase in difficulty he had letting go of his emotions. Obi-Wan had given him a few techniques that helped much better than the traditional Jedi advice of simply releasing the emotions to the Force but he still struggled. On his twelfth birthday, Obi-Wan announced that they would be travelling to Ilum to obtain a Kyber crystal. Excitement flooded Anakin and he could barely contain himself. Finally, his own lightsaber. He wondered what colour he would have. Secretly he wanted blue just like his Master. They made their way to the spaceport where the  _ Crucible _ would take them to Ilum. Unusually, Anakin would be undertaking the search for a crystal on his own rather than in a group of younglings. He had spent the last year or so dreaming up designs for his own lightsaber and had still not quite settled on one. Padawan and Master settled themselves on the ship. Obi-Wan had refused to tell him anything about the Gathering but did give him a lecture about how important his lightsaber was. He actually listened to that particular lecture and refrained from making sarcastic comments throughout which he could tell surprised his Master a little. Obi-Wan then told him to dress warmly and Anakin groaned, remembering that Ilum was an ice planet. He kriffing hated the cold. His Master simply smiled in response and Anakin grumbled some more, sure his Master was taking far too much pleasure from this.

Once they arrived and disembarked, Anakin was hit with a chill that he felt right through to his bones. Despite the fur lined coat and cloak he wore, it was still ridiculously cold. The wind felt strong enough to send his small form flying and it almost did until Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. Even though he couldn’t see his face, Anakin was sure his Master was smirking as he kept a firm grip on him. It certainly dampened his enthusiasm slightly and he numbly followed after Obi-Wan. They arrived at what seemed to be a dead end, but Anakin spotted a large symbol of the Jedi on the floor. 

“Reach out with the Force, Anakin.” Obi-Wan instructed. He did as he was told and breathed in deeply as he allowed himself to immerse in the Force. Next to him, he saw the brilliant azure Force signature of his Master and allowed it to comfort him. Raising his hand, he felt Obi-Wan do the same beside him. The ice began to shift and crack, revealing an entrance. Opening his eyes again, Anakin eyed the entrance warily. Despite being a Jedi area he could feel something not quite right in the Force and it made him hesitate. Obi-Wan simply stood beside him waiting. Feeling a surge of determination, Anakin strode forwards. Once inside, he gazed up at the gigantic statues, suddenly feeling very small and insignificant. He felt Obi-Wan using the Force and looked up just in time to see a small window opening, allowing sunlight to light up a large crystal in the ceiling. It reflected the light onto a large waterfall, turning it to water.

“You must go into the crystal caves to retrieve your crystal. You have one rotation before the light fades and the waterfall freezes again, trapping you inside.” Anakin felt his eyes go wide at the news he could be stuck in an ice cave. He was so not built for such an occurrence. 

“I best get going then.” He muttered, his voice slightly higher than he had hoped for. His Master smiled slightly.

“May the Force be with you.” With that, Anakin made his way into the caves. With every step he took, his uneasiness increased. The cold was making it really hard to think. Eventually he stumbled into an open area that had three passages leading off of it. Glancing down each of them, he reached out with the Force. The left passage felt empty in some way. Just looking and feeling towards it gave him a hollow feeling in his chest. The right hand passage seemed to be where his unease was stemming from. It gave him a feeling he couldn’t place, despite knowing he had felt it somewhere before. The middle passage seemed quiet but not in a foreboding sense so he set off straight ahead. To Anakin it felt like he had been walking forever and he began to get anxious about returning in time. He did not want to disappoint his Master or get stuck in such cold. 

Finally the passage opened out into a huge cavern. In the middle sat a large lake with an island. On the island stood a thin pillar of ice that reached all the way to the top of the cavern. In the middle of the pillar something shone brightly. Anakin blinked. That must be his crystal. How the kriffing hell was he supposed to reach in with time running out. The lake was rather large and he had no intention of swimming across. The cold would kill him. After a minute of thinking he noticed that the water at the edge of the island was freezing back into ice. If the whole lake froze, he could get across but he didn’t have time to wait for that to happen. It was too far to jump even with the aid of the Force, maybe he could levitate himself across? No, he couldn’t sustain it for that long.  _ What you need, is more power _ , a voice inside his head whispered.  _ Then you wouldn’t have to wait. _ Anakin blinked and frowned. If that was the answer, jumping across, then that meant he was not powerful enough to deserve his own lightsaber. Anger flashed through him. He had to be powerful enough. There was no other choice. He was the kriffing Chosen One, if he couldn’t get one damn crystal how was he supposed to balance out the Force? He mumbled out some Huttese curses that he was glad Obi-Wan could not hear and then studied the lake again. More water had frozen but not enough. Too slowly. He felt his anger rising again along with his determination. 

Eyeing the island, he prepared to make a jump when he heard another voice in his head.  _ Patience Anakin.  _ It said in fond exasperation.  _ How many times do I have to tell you? _ He recognised it as Obi-Wan’s voice. Anakin looked around, trying to find another solution. As the seconds ticked by he grew anxious again. He stopped to take a few deep breaths and steady himself, quickly running through a few of the techniques Obi-Wan had taught him for controlling his emotions. Then he studied the ice he was standing on. He could use the force to break off a section and guide it over to the island. Deciding that was a better option than jumping, he set to work. 

He concentrated hard on directing the Force and small fissures began to show in the ice around him. Trying to speed up the process caused him to lose his tight focus for just a second and a crack to open up across the middle of the section he was standing on. The ice under his feet shifted violently and he had to jump backwards to avoid being thrown into the freezing water. He cursed, realising he now had to start over again on a different piece of ice. This time he did it slowly and successfully caused a large section of ice to break away from the rest. He gently used the Force to guide it across the lake, having to go slowly or risk losing his footing and falling in. Once he reached the island, he quickly strode to the pillar in the middle. Glancing up, he realised he couldn’t just break the pillar to get his crystal as it looked like it was supporting most of the ceiling. Cursing once again, Anakin studied it closely and decided his only choice was to use the Force again to crack a small section out so he could reach the crystal. It would be delicate work trying not to slice all the way through the pillar and Anakin had never been cut out for delicate work. 

He took a few moments to simply breathe in and out, centering himself and then placed one hand on the pillar to begin working. It took longer than he would have liked and more than one slight misstep but he managed. Huffing out a sigh of relief, he plucked out the small crystal and looked at it reverently. Then he realised most of the lake had now frozen and he was definitely running out of time. Thankfully, enough of it had now frozen so he could walk back across and jump the last little bit. He still had to be careful and didn’t dare try and sprint across the ice despite every last part of his being willing him to move faster. Eventually he made it back to solid ground and he broke out into a sprint, using the Force to guide him in the right direction. At last he could see the waterfall up ahead and it was almost fully frozen. Pushing himself even harder, he dived to the floor, rolling out underneath it just as the entrance fully sealed up. Anakin lay on the cold floor, panting hard. He quickly checked that he still had hold of his crystal and then finally sat up. His Master was watching him with a smile.

“Did you succeed?” He asked.

“Yes Master.” Anakin answered when he had enough breath to talk. Obi-Wan’s smile grew.

“Well done, my young Padawan. I’m very proud of you.” A bubble of warmth filled his chest with these words and he was quite thankful his cheeks were already red from the cold so his Master would not notice him blush.

“I could not have done it without your guidance, Master.” Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan ruffled his hair fondly, disturbing some of the ice that had gathered there.

“Come on, let’s get back and you can finally build your very own lightsaber.” Anakin nodded enthusiastically. They made their way slowly back to the ship. A storm had started up not long after they left the caves and it made the journey back take twice the time. He had tried to deal with the cold but after only a few minutes, Anakin gave up and huddled against his Master for some semblance of warmth. The older man willingly obliged, wrapped an arm tightly around his shoulders. Both of them were relieved when the ship finally came into view. Staggering aboard, they collapsed onto their bunks. 

“You should go and take a hot shower.” Obi-Wan suggested. “If you lie there too long you’ll seize up.” Anakin just groaned in response but a sharp nudge in the Force got him moving.

“What about you?” He asked just before heading to the fresher.

“My body is more used to the cold than yours. I can wait.” Obi-Wan smiled kindly at him. Not wanting to argue in this particular case, Anakin slipped underneath the blessedly warm water. For a few moments he just stood there allowing the warmth to seep into his bones. Then he recalled his Master was waiting and hurried to finish. He felt the ship take off just as he emerged back into their shared quarters.

“All yours Master. I’m going to take a nap.” Anakin told him. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, before standing up and disappearing into the fresher. As he was about to lie down, his stomach rumbled and he figured he should find something to eat first. His Master was most likely hungry as well given they hadn’t eaten all day. He slipped into the kitchen area and considered his options. The old Jedi ship did not stock many supplies and most of the food on board consisted of ration bars. However Anakin wanted to do something to show his Master how much he appreciated him. He knew he didn’t say it enough, considering how grateful he truly was, because such sentiment was frowned upon by Jedi. Dex had been giving him cooking lessons over the last couple of years, only simple things given his age, but lessons nevertheless. The first couple of times he might possibly have set fire to a few things. Thankfully Dex had waved this off, saying he had done so several times himself and the stories had made his Master laugh. Checking the shelves he saw they had enough ingredients to make Obi-Wan’s favourite Space Waffles. Anakin bit his lip thoughtfully. He had only successfully made waffles once with Dex’s guidance and he wasn’t totally confident about pulling it off but decided to give it a try. He did send a quick prayer to the Force hoping it would guide him enough to at least not set any fires going. He started by trying to centre himself so he could recall the recipe better and then set to work. Thankfully they were relatively easy and quick to make. Just as he was putting the successful, though minorly burnt, waffles onto the plates he heard his Master calling for him.

“Anakin? Where are you?” He noted a slight hint of worry in his Master’s voice which he assumed stemmed from the last time he had told Obi-Wan he was going to take a nap and then disappeared. He might have snuck away to ‘borrow’ a speeder so he could go for a ride. Obi-Wan had caught him just before he took off and had lectured him quite strongly. On the plus side he had seemed more upset about pretending to take a nap rather than the actual hotwiring. Although he had given a slight smirk when Anakin pointed out he had listened as he had not chosen to use Master Windu’s speeder.

“In here, Master.” He called back, setting both plates on the small table. Then he carefully poured out some Bantha milk and sat down just as Obi-Wan came in. 

“I thought you were going to sleep?” He frowned unhappily. Then he spotted the food. “What’s this?”

“I got hungry, Master so I decided to get some food. I thought you might prefer something other than ration bars.” Anakin explained with a shrug. Obi-Wan’s face broke out in a smile.

“That’s very considerate of you. Thank you.” He sat down across from Anakin and began eating. “These are very nice, clearly Dex is a good teacher.” Anakin felt a burst of pride and grinned.

“He is.” They both ate in companionable silence. Once they were both done eating they made their way back to their quarters. Feeling tired and full they clambered into their respective bunks and both fell fast asleep. Next morning Anakin woke up feeling refreshed and very excited. Today he could build his lightsaber. The very thought had him grinning like a madman. He pulled out some crumpled parchment and continued one of the designs he had started. Many of his study sessions had been dedicated to lightsaber design. Continuing to finish his design helped to calm him down until Obi-Wan woke up. Once they were both ready, they went to find Huyang who was waiting for them in the work area. 

Obi-Wan left them to it. In preparation for the Clone Wars that were to come, Obi-Wan had made sure to ensure that Anakin was well practised in the classical form of Form V, Shien, as well as Djem So. He had also made sure that Master Yoda had given him a thorough grounding in Ataru given that using that form had been what tricked Dooku while rescuing Palpatine.

Anakin barely noticed time passing as he ran his fingers over various parts, letting the Force guide him in building his weapon. Eventually, under the watchful eye of Huyang, he had constructed his very first lightsaber. The droid gave it a good check over and pronounced it a job well done. Feeling very proud, Anakin dashed away to show his Master his finished product. He found Obi-Wan meditating on his bunk and quickly allowed his emotions to slide away so as not to disturb his Master. Obi-Wan got very cranky if he disrupted his meditation time. Instead, Anakin sat down on the floor beside him and tried to meditate as well. With nothing to keep his hands busy and brief flashes of excitement coursing through him, Anakin was not particularly successful as meditating but he managed not to disturb Obi-Wan who finally opened his eyes and gave him a pleased smile.

“Thank you for waiting, Anakin. You did very well. Now, did you have something to show me?”

“Yes, Master.” Anakin excitedly drew out the hilt and handed it over to his Master for examination. Obi-Wan looked it over and smiled faintly. It was identical to the one Anakin had created the first time around. He rather hoped he would not get it destroyed on Geonosis this time.

“It looks very well done, Padawan. Now, I want you to remember, this weapon is your life Anakin.” He looked up at his Master’s stern face and nodded.

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan smiled and handed the lightsaber back to him. Anakin moved back and activated the blue blade, grinning happily. He asked if they could spar for a little while to get some practise with his own blade. It felt different in his hand compared to the practise blades. The weight was different, better for him but still required some adjustment on his part. Obi-Wan agreed to a match and they went to an open area where they had better space. They began to spar and it felt good to practise again. It had been a few months since they had practised together. Anakin knew he had improved since he last faced off against his Master. He was still nowhere near his skill level yet but the gap was closing. He actually managed to get a couple of ‘hits’ in near vital areas, even if Obi-Wan could have killed him at least three times before he even got one hit in. They sparred until lunchtime when they both took a break. Anakin looked down as he deactivated his lightsaber and smiled to himself. One step closer to being the best Jedi he could possibly be.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few years flashed by for Obi-Wan. His Padawan went from strength to strength, growing into a fine young man. In many ways he was exactly the same Anakin he remembered from the first time around and yet he wasn’t. Obi-Wan had made extra effort to praise rather than criticize when he could, although he remained quite happy to deliver a long lecture when Anakin did something particularly stupid. This had allowed his Padawan to grow up with far less insecurity in himself and this caused him to become less arrogant. Obi-Wan had realised upon reflection that yes, Anakin was genuinely arrogant sometimes, but a large part of that was also a projection to cover up his insecurities that stemmed from being called the Chosen One and yet distrusted at every turn by the Council. In turn this had also tempered his recklessness. He was still prone to acting without thought and pulling out miraculous victories that would have been impossible to anyone else but he did it less frequently. He and Obi-Wan were also a lot closer than before, something Obi-Wan had not really thought possible. They had already had a tighter bond than pretty much any other Master and Padawan pairing. This in turn had caused a few issues and highlighted why attachment was forbidden. More than once they had jeopardised a mission to save the other. More worrying still was it was not only Anakin who was now prone to doing so, Obi-Wan had done it on multiple occasions himself. On the up side, their tighter bond meant that Anakin did not feel the need to turn to the Chancellor to fill the father figure he so craved. While the man still remained far too interested in Anakin, Anakin did not seem to return such attachments. 

One day Obi-Wan got the call he had been dreading. Senator Amidala had been targeted and all of the events leading up to the Clone Wars were now in motion. As before, Obi-Wan and his Padawan were assigned to protect the Senator. Everything that happened from now on was suddenly so very important. In the lift, he looked over at the nineteen year old beside him and broached the subject he knew was vital. Whatever had happened when his mother died had been Anakin’s first brush with the Dark side and the power it could give him.

“You look tired.” Was all he said out loud.

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Anakin replied. Even his voice seemed strained.

“Any reason in particular?”

“I’ve been having nightmares.”

“You could have told me.” Obi-wan reproached. He had thought they were better at communication these days. Anakin shrugged.

“I dream of my mother dying. She’s screaming for me and I’m not there.” He confessed in a small voice. Just then the lift arrived and Obi-Wan cursed inwardly.

“You can tell me about them once we have spoken to the Senator and I will help if I can.” He stated gently. Anakin nodded and they stepped out. Jar Jar was waiting for them and greeted them enthusiastically. Obi-Wan greeted him in return, trying not to linger too much on the clumsy Gungan. He led them to a living room where Padme was standing with a guard and she came over as they entered. Obi-Wan bowed, noting his Padawan was too busy staring at her to do the same. He inwardly rolled his eyes. How those two had hidden their marriage for three years was beyond him given how obvious they were about their feelings. He then exchanged the expected pleasantries with her. He watched in some amusement as Anakin tripped over his words. Several times over the last few years he had wondered what to do about those two. Outright forbidding it would just spur Anakin on to keep it hidden and probably stop him confiding in his Master about other important things as well. Reminding him about attachment was rather hypocritical given the bond they shared. He considered trying to talk to Padme but had no idea how to really broach the subject with her, without revealing too much that she might relay to Anakin. Maybe he should just trust the Force but it worried him to not do anything about such a large factor in Anakin’s fall. He must admit he didn’t quite hide the smirk that crept onto his face when Padme tells Anakin he will always be a little boy to her. Then a small voice in the back of his mind snarks that he wishes he had kept that opinion. They all sat down.

“I don’t need protection, I want answers.” Padme stated.

“We are here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation.” Obi-Wan told her. Anakin looked over at him and frowned.

“Surely finding out who is behind this would aid in protecting her?” He questioned and Obi-Wan took a second to appreciate that Anakin managed to control himself enough to phrase it as a question rather than making a rash promise.

“The Council were strict in their orders, Anakin. We would do well to heed them.” He warned, not wanting to start this argument in front of the others. Anakin looked decidedly unhappy about that but nodded his head. Obi-Wan did hear him muttering about protection being a job for local security and refrained from rolling his eyes. Padme looked between them, clearly unhappy about this as well but she stood up.

“I will retire now, Master Jedi.” Everyone gave her a small bow as she left the room. Captain Typo expressed his pleasure that the Jedi were there and then made his retreat as well. Obi-Wan turned to hear Anakin complaining to Jar Jar that Padme had barely recognised him.

“Well, last time she saw you, you were a lot shorter.” He teased his apprentice with a smirk. It was strange looking up at his Padawan these days. Anakin glared at him. “ Besides, she was pleased to see us. Now, let’s check the security around here.”

“Yes, Master.” They did a sweep and as expected everything was quiet. Of course, he had the advantage of knowing what would happen but he wasn’t sure how to change anything. He knew where the bounty hunter would go but she had only gone to hide because she had been chased. If they both went to get a speeder then she would easily lose them without hiding in a bar. He went down to speak with Captain Typho and when he came back, Anakin was staring out of the window.

“Nobody will be coming up from downstairs, there are more than enough men. Anything up here?”

“Quiet as a tomb.” Anakin told him with a slight smile. Obi-Wan pulled out the scanner and glanced at it quickly.

“What’s going on?” 

“She deactivated the camera, I don’t think she liked me watching her.” Anakin explained, looking slightly put out. “Artoo is programmed to warn us if there is an intruder.”

“There are more ways to kill a Senator than sending an intruder into the room.” Obi-Wan warned him. Then he decided to change the subject. “So, these dreams you’ve been having, are they just nightmares?” 

“I guess so, Master but they seem so real. It’s so vivid.” Anakin looked like a little boy again with this confession. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply but stiffened as he felt a disturbance. He and Anakin raced into the Senator’s room with Anakin slicing through the two creatures as before. Taking a deep breath and stifling his reluctance, Obi-Wan dived through the window and grabbed the droid. Holding on required most of his concentration but a part of him pleaded for Anakin to be quicker about getting a speeder. Sadly he was not. Once again the droid blew up and he was falling through the air. Thankfully he did manage to land in the speeder properly and he heaved a sigh of relief. Not that flying with Anakin was actually much better.

“You took your time.” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Well, I wanted to get the perfect speeder. Didn’t want to be in such a fun chase with a pile of junk.” Anakin smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

“Be careful!” He cried out as they narrowly avoided the traffic.

“I can’t believe you hate flying.” Anakin complained.

“Flying isn’t so bad, what you do is suicide.” He retorted. Anakin just laughed gleefully. Despite his incredible piloting skills, Anakin managed to crash a rather large number of ships during the Clone Wars, and no small number before then. Of course, had anyone else been piloting they would probably have died rather than just crash but that small detail was easily dismissed in Obi-Wan’s mind. He was still uncomfortable with his Padawan’s flying.

“Master, I’ve been flying since I could walk. I know what I’m doing.” He said as they narrowly missed colliding with a commuter train.

“If you say so now slow down!” He cried. They blasted past the tunnel the other speeder used and Obi-Wan sighed.

“She went that way.” He pointed out. 

“This is a short cut. I hope.” Anakin told him. After a minute they stopped and looked around.

“Some short cut.”

“Sorry, Master.” As Obi-Wan went to make a reply his Padawan jumped out of the speeder.

“I still hate it when he does that.” He grumbled to himself. Taking over the controls, he flew after Anakin, waiting to catch the lightsaber he knew would be coming his way. After another minute, he plucked the hilt out of the air and sighed. Thankfully he knew where to land and made it to the club before Anakin did but not quite in time to catch the bounty hunter.

“Master!” Anakin called as he arrived, ready to dash straight into the club. Obi-Wan put a hand out to stop him.

“You couldn’t have just flown after her, you really had to jump.” His Padawan just grinned sheepishly. “Try to keep a better hold on this next time.” Obi-Wan told him, holding out the lightsaber. Anakin took it with a guilty look.

“Sorry, Master.”

“This weapon is your life.”

“I know, Master.” At least he did actually sound sorry. “I take it she went in here. I think she’s a changeling.”

“Ok, well use the Force and be extra careful then. We’ll split up, you go and look around.”

“What are you going to do, Master?” Obi-Wan smirked at him.

“Go for a drink. I need it after your flying.” He said, only partly joking. Anakin laughed. They split up and Obi-Wan went to the bar, ordering a shot. He ‘persuaded’ the person next to him to rethink their life. There was a warning in the Force and he swung round, taking off the arm of the bounty hunter just as Anakin arrived. Together they hauled her outside and Obi-Wan asked who she was working for. There was no reply.

“Who hired you? Tell us.” Anakin asked in a deceptively soft voice.

“It was a bounty hunter called Jango…” She trailed off as the dart hit her in the neck and she reverted to her natural form. Obi-Wan grabbed the dart.

“I need to speak to Dex, he might know more about this.”

“Can I come, Master? It’s been too long since I saw Dex.” Anakin asked eagerly. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Sorry Anakin, one of us needs to get back to the Senator. Besides, we should report to the Council before doing anything.” The Padawan’s face fell slightly but he nodded his acceptance. Next morning they met up outside the Council room. Anakin looked even worse than the night before. The doors opened and they made their way in. Obi-Wan gave the full report.

“Track this killer down you must, Obi-Wan.” Yoda told him.

“What about the Senator?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Handle that, your Padawan will.” Yoda replied.

“Anakin, you must escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo where she will be safer. Do not use registered transport, travel as refugees.” Mace instruced. Anakin nodded his head slightly but frowned.

“As the leader of the opposition, Pa...Senator Amidala will be very reluctant to leave the capitol.” He pointed out. The Council looked unhappy at this.

“Until caught, this killer is our judgement she must respect.” Yoda stated firmly.

“Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter.” Mace told him. They both bowed and left the room.

“My first mission on my own and I’m still stuck on guard duty while you get to track down bounty hunters.” Anakin grumbled as they walked through the Temple.

“I have faith in you, Anakin. At least you have a mission on your own. Besides, you look like you could do with some relaxation.” Obi-Wan told him. 

“It’s hard to relax when I can’t sleep.” Anakin scowled. Obi-Wan looked around to make sure nobody was listening. When he couldn’t see anyone, he tugged on Anakin’s arm to pull him to a stop.

“These visions of yours, they might be prophetic dreams. A few Jedi do get them. Take the Senator to Naboo and then if you took a little side trip to Tatooine to check on your mother, well, I won’t be there to stop you will I?” Anakin looked at him in disbelief.

“Are you...giving me permission to..?”

“I’m not giving you permission to do anything except what the Council told you to do. I’m simply saying I will not be there to stop you.” He said with a smirk. “However, if you were to, make a side trip, do make sure to take the Senator with you. I will be most unhappy if something happened to her on Naboo while you were not there. That would take some explaining to the Council.” Obi-Wan told him.

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin looked caught between disbelief and delight.

“The Force gave you these visions for a reason, they should be checked out.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Now, want to come and visit Dex with me on your way to the Senate?” 

“Of course!” Anakin exclaimed. They made their way to Dex’s diner. It was busy as usual and the droid that spotted them welcomed them happily. They had been regular visitors over the years. Then she called to Dex who looked up from behind the counter.

“Obi-Wan! Ani!” He called out in delight. “Take a seat, I’ll be right with ya.” The droid guided them to a free booth. She offered them both a cup of Jawa Juice which Anakin declined but Obi-Wan accepted gratefully. Dex came over and gave them both a tight hug.

“Hello Dex.” They said in unison.

“How’s my little chef doing? Dex asked.

“Great thanks. I’ve been given my first assignment on my own.” Anakin told him proudly. Obi-Wan was slightly amused by how pleased he sounded considering how much he had complained about being on guard duty.

“Knew ya could do it, Ani.” Dex beamed. “What can we do for ya, my friends?” He asked, looking over at Obi-Wan. He explained and handed over the dart. As expected, Dex told him it was a Kamino saber dart.

“I’ve never heard of Kamino.” Anakin frowned.

“It’s beyond the Outer Rim.” Dex explained. “About twelve parsecs beyond the Rishi Maze.” He told them that they were cloners. When Anakin asked if they were friendly Dex just laughed.

“Depends.” He grinned at them.

“Depends on what, Dex?” Obi-Wan asked, torn between amusement and exasperation. Their shared love of mystery and drama was one of the things Dex and Anakin had in common.

“On how good your manners are. How big your pocketbook is.” His grin widened as he chuckled. They had a quick meal, chatting to Dex but he got called back to work and they had to get going. Anakin left to go to the Senate and Obi-Wan busied himself by arranging transport for the Senator and his Padawan. He met Anakin and Padme on the shuttle that picked them up from the Senate and would take them to their next transport. He and Anakin chatted quietly on the way. Once they arrived, everyone stood up. 

“Anakin, remember your training and be mindful.”

“Yes, Master.”

“I trust you to do the right thing.” Obi-Wan told him. ”I hope your visions get sorted.” He added in a lower voice.

“I will. Thank you, Master.” Anakin gave him a grateful smile and his arm twitched, like he wanted to reach out and hug him but thought better of it. Obi-Wan clapped him on the arm.

“May the Force be with you.”

“And with you, Master.” He watched nervously as Anakin and Padme set off with Artoo behind them. Captain Typho commented that he hoped the Senator wouldn’t do anything foolish. Obi-Wan silently agreed. Anakin had confessed that it had been Padme’s idea to come after him on Geonosis although he hadn’t taken much persuading. He was more nervous about Anakin going to Tatooine. He hoped that this time, his Padawan could get there in time and prevent whatever happened afterwards. Once they were out of sight, he ordered the shuttle to take off and drop him at the Jedi Temple. He would look through the archives despite knowing he would find nothing. Then he could speak to Master Yoda. Maybe, this time, he could apprehend Jango Fett before he went to Geonosis. He would still have to go given that Dooku would be there but he might have the surprise this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin strode into the Senate building anxiously. Something about the place made him feel uneasy although he never could work out why. He always put it down to his general distaste for politics. The Chancellor was quite happy to see him and easily agreed to his request to speak to Padme. 

“So, you’ve been given your first mission on your own. About time too I should say. You are an excellent Jedi.” Palpatine smiled warmly at him.

“Thank you Chancellor.” Anakin gave a small bow. “I’m very pleased.”

“I’m just surprised it has taken this long.” He continued as they began to walk out of the room. “You are one of the greatest Jedi I have ever met.” Anakin privately agreed, although deep down he still knew he had some things to learn. Out loud all he said was.

“I have had a wonderful Master.” 

“Indeed but I think much of your success has been natural talent.” The Chancellor continued to smile warmly at him and Anakin smiled back. He didn’t know much about the man but it was nice to have someone other than Obi-Wan believe in his abilities. He took his leave so the Chancellor could send a message to Padme. Then he made his way to her apartments. She didn’t look very happy to see him.

“I don’t like having to hide.” She scowled as she began packing. “I have not spent a year on this to not be here when its fate is decided.”

“Sometimes we have to put aside our personal feelings and do what is requested of us.” He told her, quoting his Master with a smirk. She looked over at him with a small smile.

“Ani, you’ve grown up.” He was a little hurt by the amount of surprise in her voice. It seemed she really had meant what she had said the night before about still seeing him as that little nine year old boy.

“Master Obi-Wan will find this assassin quickly, my lady.” He assured her, not really knowing what else to say. She nodded, still looking unhappy. They didn’t speak much more as she got ready and then they made their way to meet the shuttle. Obi-Wan and Captain Typho were waiting for them. As they travelled, Obi-Wan made sure he had everything necessary and gently teased him about not losing his lightsaber again. They said their goodbyes and he set off with Padme. He was so incredibly grateful that Obi-Wan had basically told him to check on his mother and not just dismissed his dreams. He really did have the best Master, any other Jedi would probably have lectured him on attachment telling him to ignore them and let her go. Obi-Wan had given him a few lectures about attachment but he had seemed to recognise that Anakin would never be able to forget his mother so he had also warned him that attachment must not define his actions. It was not attachment itself that was bad, it was what people would do when they feared losing the object of their attachment that was why it was forbidden. Anakin knew that particular lecture well but deep down he knew he would do whatever it took to save his mother. Padme’s voice broke his train of thought.

“Suddenly, I’m feeling nervous.” She commented.

“This is my first assignment on my own, I am too.” He confessed, despite having told Obi-Wan he was ready for a long time, now he was definitely nervous. On their transport they sat down to eat as they had a long trip ahead of them. They spent a while catching up and talking about what they had done for the last decade. She laughed loudly at his retelling of how he rescued Obi-Wan from a gundark nest, which was one of his favourite things to tease his Master about. In return she told him some funny stories about other Senators. Thankfully she skipped out most of the actual political parts. Once they ran out of things to talk about an uncomfortable silence settled over them. 

Anakin stared at her for a long time while she busied herself reading some documents. For ten years he had harboured a secret crush on the girl he had, at one time, seen as an angel. He still admired her dedication to democracy and the Republic as well as her sense of humour. She was also still very beautiful which didn’t hurt. The fact that she still seemed to view him as a child was frustrating on many levels as well as wounding his pride. It was almost like they were seeing each other a day later, not ten years despite the little fact that he now towered over her.

“It must be hard, having sworn your life to the Jedi.” She said out of the blue.

“It was at first but Master Obi-Wan has been very good to me.” He smiled, thinking fondly of when Obi-Wan used to comfort him after having a nightmare or taking him to Dex’s when he had a particularly frustrating day of training. The continual trust and support of his Master was the only thing that had kept him sane amongst all the distrust he usually received. He couldn't have had a better Master. The rest of the Jedi expected him to be the so-called ‘Chosen One’ and yet feared him because he was too powerful, especially Master Windu who made no attempt to hide his contempt and distrust. Surely to bring balance to the Force he had to be powerful? It wasn’t fair, he hadn’t asked for any of it. Qui-Gon had decided that Anakin must be trained and, regardless of his death, he had been. The only thing Anakin had wished for when he was younger was for him and his mother to be free. Being a Jedi was amazing and he wouldn’t change meeting Obi-Wan for the world but it still stung.

“Still, not being able to visit the places that you want or see the people that you want.” Her voice was wistful and he smiled slightly in amusement. He got to visit plenty of amazing places. Besides, it’s not like he could do any of those things as a slave either. 

“Or be with the people that I love.” He said, thinking of his mother. Padme stared at him, looking slightly uncomfortable. He realised that she had assumed he meant her. Searching his feelings he realised he hadn’t at all. The more time he spent with her, the more his crush seemed to fade. They spent the rest of the trip in another slightly awkward silence. Anakin was very grateful when they finally arrived on Naboo. They disembarked and Padme led the way.

“I wasn’t the youngest Queen ever elected.” She told him. That surprised him. He had thought fourteen was quite young enough to be a queen. “Looking back, I think I was too young.” She continued.

“You’re people thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the constitution so you could stay longer.” He grinned at her.

“I was relieved when they didn’t and my two terms were up. I love serving my people which is why I accepted when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator.” 

“The Republic needs you.” Anakin told her firmly and he meant it. Obi-Wan often told him politicians were not to be trusted and he agreed mostly but Padme was one of the very few who actually had the best interests of the people at heart. The Republic needed more of her. “I’m glad you chose to serve.” He added. _It meant I could see you again_ , he said in his head. Despite being slightly disappointed that she felt nothing for him he was glad to be able to resolve his own feelings. Harbouring a secret crush for any longer would have eaten him alive. They met with the Queen so Padme could give her a report. Anakin stood at the back as they discussed bringing the Separatists back into the Republic and he didn’t pay much attention. Politics bored him. His thoughts occasionally turned to Obi-Wan, hoping his Master was having success. Finally they all stood up and the topic turned to Padme’s security. One person asked Anakin’s opinion but Padme stepped in before he could reply.

“Anakin isn’t a Jedi yet, he’s still a Padawan learner.” She told them. Anakin hid his scowl. Another jab at how young he was. Besides, that knowledge shouldn’t be just given out. There was less likely to be an attack if it was thought she was protected by a Jedi Master rather than a mere Padawan.

“Hold on a minute.” He said, about to point this fact out.

“Excuse me.” She interrupted him. Then she continued talking as if he hadn’t spoken.

“I was thinking of going to the Lake Country. There are some places out there that are very isolated.” Anakin took a deep breath and tried to release his growing irritation to the Force. He was only partially successful but it allowed him to keep his voice calm.

“Excuse _me_.” He interrupted her this time. “I’m in charge of security here, my lady.” 

“This is my home and I know it very well.” She reminded him. “That is why we are here, it would be wise to take advantage of my knowledge.” Another deep, calming breath was taken as he tried to control his emotions. This dismissive attitude reminded him of the Jedi Council. Then he gave her a very fake smile, reminding himself she didn’t want to be here or have a guard. _Still,_ he thought to himself, _I’m only here to help. She doesn’t need to be quite so dismissive of me._

“Sorry, my lady.” Was all he said out loud. They exited the room and were given transport out to Lake Country as Padme suggested. Once they arrived, they put their bags in their rooms and went to stand on the balcony overlooking the lake. She told him about when she used to come here. Unable to wait any longer he explained the situation with his mother to her. Padme was more than happy to go to Tatooine with him for which he was grateful. They didn’t bother unpacking and immediately made their way back to Theed. Anakin wanted their new destination to be a secret, everyone else should believe Padme was still on Naboo for safety. It was rather difficult but they managed to make it to her personal ship and take off in the early hours of the morning without anyone seeing them. Anakin and Artoo flew the ship. It wasn’t a particularly long journey. 

They landed in Mos Eisley and the heat blasted them as the ramp went down. Anakin despised Tatooine, being back made his skin crawl. His mood was not improved when a large quantity of sand was blown in along with the heat. Sand was one of the most annoying things in the universe. Using a lot of choice curse words in his mind, he and Padme walked down the ramp. Artoo began to follow them.

“Artoo, you need to stay with the ship.” He said. Some rude whistling was the retort he got which made him laugh. They made their way through the streets of the town until he spotted Watto’s shop. The Toydarian hadn’t changed a bit and just the sight of him made Anakin angry. He made his way over and greeted his old owner in Huttese. The Toydarian stared at him suspiciously, clearly not recognising him. Out of habit, Anakin picked up the thing Watto was working on and started fixing it. Upon seeing he was a Jedi, Watto immediately began saying it wasn’t him. Anakin ignored this, saying he was looking for Shmi Skywalker. Watto then recognised him and began asking if he could help with people who owed him money. He suppressed a snort, as if Anakin would ever help that scum again. 

“My mother!” He demanded angrily.

“She...er...she’s not mine no more.” Watto told him nervously. Worry flared inside his gut.

“Where is she?”

“Sold her, years ago. You know business is business after all.”

“Where is my mother?”

“Some moisture farmer bought her. I heard he freed her and married her, can ya beat that?” Well that was not what he expected to hear. In any other situation he would have jumped for joy. Watto watched him, wings fluttering anxiously, clearly not wishing to upset him. It gave Anakin a great sense of satisfaction to see his former owner so intimidated by him. Watto gave them directions and Anakin set off without bothering to say thank you, Padme trailing behind. They went back to the ship and flew to the location Watto had given him for the Lars’ homestead. He made Artoo stay with the ship again which displeased the little astromech even more. They were greeted by C-3PO which gave Anakin some flashbacks. He was pleased to see his creation had survived and was still being useful.

“I’m here to see my mother.” He told the droid. C-3PO’s reply did not fill him with any confidence.

“Ah, well, you’d best come inside.” He said as he led them into the house. A young couple stood there and Anakin introduced himself. The young man smiled a little sadly.

“I’m Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend Beru.” He told them and then Padme introduced himself. Anakin asked if his mother was here. Another voice stated that she wasn’t. His heart skipped a beat at that declaration and the unease in his gut tightened. He couldn’t be too late to save her. He just couldn’t. An older man in a wheelchair came over.

“Clegg Lars. Shmi was my wife.” Was. Past tense. Anakin’s anxiety was going through the roof. He tried to focus on meditation techniques that Obi-Wan had taught him and he managed to hold himself in place, rather than breaking down like he wanted to do. “We should go inside.” Clegg said. They sat down, Anakin’s led moving up and down in his anxiety. He should be finding his mother not sitting having a chat. Beru made drinks while Clegg explained that Tusken Raiders had kidnapped his mother three weeks ago. He couldn’t hear this any more. He had to find her. Standing up abruptly, he excused himself.

“Where are you going?” Owen asked him.

“To find my mother.” He said like it should be obvious.

“Your mother is dead son.” Clegg told him sympathetically. Anakin left anyway. He sensed Padme coming after him.

“You need to stay here. They seem like good people and you will be safe.” She didn’t seem too happy but didn’t argue either.

“I hope you find her, Ani.” Was all she said. He climbed onto the speeder and set off, letting the Force guide him. Hours passed and his tentative hold on his emotions threatened to break any second. Just as night was falling he finally spotted a Tusken village in the distance. Once he was close enough, he hopped off the speeder and made the rest of the journey on foot. He used the Force to sense which hut she was in and used his lightsaber to cut a path in through the back. The sight inside broke his heart and a lump formed in his throat. His mother was tied up and clearly injured. Immediately he let her down and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as if he could hold her life force inside her through sheer will. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

“Ani? Is that you?” Her voice was cracked and barely a whisper. A single tear escaped and trickled down his cheek. It landed on his mother’s forehead.

“I’m here mum.” He could feel her life force draining slowly. “I need to get you out of here.” 

“I love you Ani. So proud.” She managed before her eyes drifted shut. Anakin was on the verge of panic until he reached out and realised he could still feel her life force. It was enough to get him moving again. As gently as he could, he lifted her up trying not to think about how little she weighed. Then he made his way back out of the hole he had made and quickly headed for the speeder.

“Stay with me mum. Stay with me.” He pleaded desperately as he increased his pace as much as he could. Reaching the speeder he climbed on and balanced his mother as best he could. He set off as quickly as possible, trying to decide where to go. She needed a lot of help and he doubted that the Lars’ would have enough equipment to save her. He changed course and headed straight for Mos Eisley. It was barely dawn when he arrived, clutching his mother tightly to him. She had not reawoken since they had left the hut. Anakin strode quickly through the deserted streets, heading to where he remembered a Twi’lek healer lived, praying she still did. He trusted her as she had helped him out quite often when he had lived here. Thankfully she lived in the same place and responded quickly to his loud knocking.

“What is going on?” Aola demanded, opening the door and scowling viciously.

“Aola, my mother has been hurt badly. Please help her!” He begged. She looked down at the woman in his arms.

“Ani?” She questioned in amazement, looking back up at him.

“Yes. Now, please.” He couldn’t think clearly. To her credit, Aola dived into action pulling out various bits of equipment including, to his surprise, a pot of bacta. It was rare to find that stuff on Tatooine except in Jabba’s palace. She directed him to a small room with a table on which he could place Shmi and then ushered him out of the room. With nothing to do except wait and wonder, he anxiously picked up various bits of equipment and gave them a bit of a tune up. While his hands were busy he tried to focus on meditation as Obi-Wan had taught him. He wasn’t very successful but it did keep him from bursting into the room to check that progress was being made. The twin suns had risen high over the town before Aola emerged from the room. She gave him a smile as he rose and moved towards her, heart beating double time.

“Your mother will be fine, Ani. You got to her in time. She will need plenty of feeding up and looking after but she will make it through.” He exhaled in relief, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He stumbled into the nearest chair.

“How can I ever repay you?” He asked.

“It seems you have.” Aola laughed lightly, looking around at all the equipment he had fixed. Anakin glanced around in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed half of the things he had done.

“You can take her home in about an hour.” She informed him. Then she proceeded to give him a list of instructions about how to take care of her and what she would need to aid her recovery. While he waited, Anakin made his way outside and began finding some of the things she would need, including the medical supplies. He only had a few credits on him that would be accepted here but thankfully he was well versed in haggling. A few times he was able to exchange his skills rather than credits and it took him rather longer than he had planned. By the time he had finally made it back to Aola’s house, his mother was awake and waiting for him.

“Mum.” He breathed out, rushing over to pull her into a tight hug.

“Ani.” She replied, softly stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. “I’m so glad to see you again.” Her voice was still raspy but it sounded better than before. They remained embraced for a few minutes before he forced himself to step back.

“We should probably head back to the farm. Clegg thinks you’re dead. He lost his leg trying to find you.”

“Oh!” That man.” She said, covering her mouth with her hands in horror. “Let’s go. Thank you so much Aola.” Shmi turned to the Twi’lek who had been hovering in the doorway.

“I’m glad to see you ok, Shmi.” She smiled kindly. “It was lovely to see you again Ani.”

Thank you!” Anakin gave a shaky smile, till unsure if this was all a dream. He led his mother to the speeder and they both got on. Once she was settled he gave her the bag of shopping to hold while he drove. By the time they arrived at the homestead, Padme was waiting outside for them, looking rather panicky. He realised he had been gone for over twenty four hours.

“Anakin!” She exclaimed. “I was so worried.”

“I’m fine Padme.” He told her, a gleeful smile spreading across his face. “I found my mother.” Saying the words out loud made them feel more real and his heart felt lighter than it had in years. Then Shmi came forwards. They introduced themselves and then they all went inside. C-3PO spotted them first.

“Oh Mistress Shmi, thank the maker. I’m so glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you too 3PO.” She smiled back. Owen had come to see what all the noise was about and stopped in shock when he saw who was with Anakin. Then he rushed forwards to hug her.

“You’re alive!” He exclaimed delightedly. “Dad!” He called into the house. Clegg came rolling out. Anakin and Padme stepped out to give the family some privacy. They decided to check on Artoo at the ship. As they got there, the little droid was rolling towards them. He beeped loudly.

“Obi-Wan is sending a message?” Anakin frowned. Then he hurried inside the ship. The holographic figure was asking him to transmit the message to Coruscant. Setting eyes on his Master made him feel an overwhelming wave of gratitude. Obi-Wan had encouraged Anakin to check out his dreams and allowed him to save his mother. He owed him everything! However, the urgency in Obi-Wan’s voice made him save his own news until later. He transmitted the message as requested. Then he and Padme listened to the message as Obi-Wan reported his news. Suddenly everything changed and he watched in horror as a group of droideka attacked and the transmission ended. Master Windu ordered him to protect the Senator and then they cut out too. He whirled about to face Padme.

“I’m going to Geonosis.” He stated firmly. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest as the world seemed to spin around him. He couldn’t think clearly. Obi-Wan could not be dead, he would not lose his Master! Especially before he was able to thank him properly. He had saved his mother, Anakin would save Obi-Wan too, he owed him that. He had to, failure was not an option. Fear raced through his veins like ice and he tried desperately to push it aside.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Padme told him. He felt a momentary flash of relief that she was ok with him going. There was simply no time to argue. They rushed back to the homestead and told the family they had to go. Shmi was sorry to see her son leave again after so little time but understood the necessity. He told Clegg what Aola had said was needed to help his mother recover fully, spitting out the words so fast he was sure nobody actually understood a word he said.

“Go and save him. You must love him very much.” Shmi said as she hugged him tightly.

“He is my teacher and my best friend, of course I do.” Anakin said. Shmi gave him a smile he could not decipher the meaning of and she did not elaborate. As they were very much in a hurry, the goodbyes did not last long and soon they were back on the ship. C-3PO came with them at the insistence of Shmi and Clegg. Finally they set off to save Obi-Wan. Anakin prayed they would not be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan left the Jedi archives with a sigh. He already knew the data had been deleted but it was still annoying. He assumed it was Dooku who had done it but he supposed it could have been Sifo Dyas as he had created the army without the Council’s approval. Making his way to one of the training rooms where he knew Yoda would be, his mind drifted to Anakin. He wondered how he and Padme were getting along. Anakin had seemed to take her comments about him still being a young boy much more to heart than last time, nor had he seemed to moon over her quite so badly. It would make his life a lot easier if those two didn’t get married. He also hoped they would get to Tatooine in time. Their relationship had never been quite the same after Geonosis and Obi-Wan guessed that Anakin partly blamed him for his mother’s death, for dismissing his visions as just dreams. Although Anakin was better at controlling his emotions now, he did not like to think what a setback it would be if he couldn’t save Shmi. Yoda’s voice drifting down the hallway pulled him from his thoughts. As he arrived, Yoda called to the younglings who put away their training lightsabers and pulled off their visors.

“A visitor we have.” Yoda told them.

“Hello Master Obi-Wan.” They chorused. He smiled as he greeted them.

“Sorry, to disturb you, Master. I’m looking for a planet an old friend told me about. I trust him but it does not show up in the archive maps.” Yoda looked at the younglings, shaking his head.

“Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing. How embarrassing.” The younglings giggled slightly before composing themselves. “Gather around the map reader.” He instructed. Obi-Wan placed the orb into the map reader and then pointed out the spot where Kamino should be.

“Gravity is pulling all stars in the area towards this spot.” He informed them.

“Gravity’s silhouette remains but the star and all the planets, disappeared they have. How can this be? A thought? Anyone?” Yoda asked the younglings. 

“Because someone erased it from the archive memory.” One of them spoke up.

“Truly wonderful the mind of a child is.” Yoda chuckled. He turned back to Obi-Wan. “The Padawan is right. Go to the centre of gravity’s pull and find your missing planet, you will. Erased, the data has been.”

“But, Master Yoda, who could have removed it from the archive? That’s impossible isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked, pretending to be confused.

“Dangerous and disturbing this is. Only a Jedi could have removed those files. But who, and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will.” Yoda promised. Obi-Wan left. He made his way to his starfighter, collecting Arfour on the way. Then he headed for Kamino, trying to come up with a plan to apprehend Jango Fett. He landed outside the cloning facility and made his way inside. As expected, it was pouring down. He wasn’t sure it did anything else on Kamino. Once inside, a Kaminoan was waiting for him, telling him that he was expected. She took him to meet Lama Su once again. He introduced himself and was given a seat. The Prime Minister reported to him the number of clones and he had to inform them of the death of Sifo Dyas. 

“Tell me, Prime Minister, did Master Sifo Dyas say who this army was for?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“Of course, they are for the Republic.” Lama Su replied. “Now, would you like to inspect the units?” Obi-Wan flinched at the term ‘units’. He had considered many of those clones friends, until they tried to kill him obviously. Cody and Rex were the main two that came to mind. He also felt horrible about what happened to Fives.

“That’s why I’m here.” He managed to say, keeping his voice even. They rose and Lama Su led the way out. They informed him about the clones progress and training system. “Did Master Sifo Dyas have any specific protocol requests?” He asked as casually as possible. Lama Su and Taun We exchanged looks. 

“He did ask for one contingency protocol but he asked for it to be top secret.” Lama Su told him.

“Well, as I’m here to inspect the units,” Obi-Wan hid a wince at using the term himself. “I have the authority to check the emergency protocols as well.” He lied. They exchanged another look and he wasn’t sure they were going to buy it.

“Very well. Yes, his associate gave us a biochip with protocol 66 programmed on it, on Master Sifo Dyas’ orders. The biochip is implanted during the early phase of their growth period. He informed us it is there to ensure total obedience and to protect against any rogue generals.” Taun We informed him. Obi-Wan thought hard. This must have been done by Dooku, who had hired Jango, after Sifo Dyas had died.

“Is there any way to rescind that order?” 

“I’m afraid not.” That was what he had been afraid of. Thinking quickly he asked.

“Is there the possibility of not putting the biochip in the rest of the clones?” Taun We looked startled by such a question.

“Why would you not want such a contingency?” 

“I just have a feeling that information on the order has fallen into the wrong hands after Master Sifo Dyas’ death and I would feel more secure if either the protocol number was changed or the biochip not implanted given that it should be top secret.” Obi-Wan pulled an explanation from thin air. They seemed to accept his reasoning. 

“Very well, master Jedi. We will not implant the biochip in future clones. We will not be able to remove it from the 200,000 units already created.” Taun We told him.

“What about the million others on the way?”

“Half of them have already had the chip inserted. The remaining 500,000 units will be chip free.” Well it was better than he had dared hope for. 750,000 clones with a deadly order in their programming was definitely not good but it was better than all of them. A lot of them would probably die during battles well before order 66 would be executed. Obi-wan then flinched at such thinking. Sadly, both Cody and Rex were in the group that already had the biochip in. He would have to find a way to get it out of them or at least disable it.

They continued the tour and Lama Su mentioned the original host and revealed it was Jango Fett. Taun We was quite happy to introduce Obi-Wan to Jango. Once he had finished talking with Lama Su, they went off to speak to Jango.

Boba opened the door and let them in although he looked at Obi-Wan rather suspiciously. Treading carefully, he decided to keep with the same questions as before and he got the same answers. Leaving the quarters, Obi-wan then thanked Taun We, and asked her to pass on his thanks to Lama Su, before taking his leave. Back at the ship, he made his report to Yoda and Mace, leaving out the part about Order 66. There was nothing else they could do about it and they  _ would  _ need the army. With Sidious in charge of the Senate, war was inevitable. He wanted war to thin the Jedi numbers and he controlled both sides. The Separatists would never negotiate peace while they were afraid of a Sith Lord. He also added in that Jango mentioned he was hired by  _ Darth  _ Tyranus rather than Sifo Dyas although he hadn’t actually let slip about the Darth part. It was important to make the Council aware of the Sith threat early. As expected the revelation did not go down well. He was rather sure that at least Mace didn’t believe him. Yoda told him to capture Jango and bring him to Coruscant. 

Given his knowledge of Jango’s movements, he got there earlier than last time. Boba was nowhere to be seen while Jango was just emerging from the ship. Rushing through the rain, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber. The bounty hunter spotted him and immediately began firing. Thankfully he had had a lot of practise with deflecting blaster shots, even if it had been a while, and managed to direct a few back accurately with one hitting Jango in the arm. This caused him to drop his gun just as Boba came running out of the facility. The distraction allowed Jango to make a dive for his gun and Obi-Wan just avoided the shot in time. Boba was straight onto the ship and soon that was firing at him as well. He let out a few curse words he had learnt from Anakin, this was going about as well as last time. Jango unleashed a rocket that exploded at his feet, throwing him backwards. Thankfully he kept hold of his lightsaber this time around. As he looked up he saw Jango flying through the air towards him, he raised the weapon in time to deflect the shot and then cut his gun in half. As the bounty hunter passed him, he swiped upwards and sliced neatly through the jetpack. Jango clattered to the floor. As he stood up Obi-Wan lunged at him, kicking him solidly in the chest. This time he was not attached to Jango. The bounty hunter flew backwards and fell over the side. Then the ship behind him took off and Obi-Wan was forced away from where Jango had fallen to defend against the fresh barrage of blaster shots coming his way.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jango struggling to climb back onto the platform. Clearly he still had some tricks up his sleeve. This needed to end quickly. The ship was still hovering low enough for Jango to be able to jump aboard if he could get close enough. Obi-wan moved to intercept him. He was close enough that the ship’s guns were now useless.

“Surrender!” He called to Jango over the storm.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Jango taunted. Obi-Wan was seriously considering it at this point. He knew the bounty hunter would never surrender. The Council wanted to question him but he doubted Jango would be able to tell them anything that Obi-Wan didn’t already know. As he was considering, Jango pulled a second gun from somewhere and suddenly he was on the defensive again. He tried to keep himself between the bounty hunter and his ship so he could not escape. Then the ship flew up and he had to defend against more blaster shots. Desperately needing this to be over he started trying to deflect the blasters more carefully towards Jango. One caught him in the thigh and a second in the shoulder. He fell to the floor, gun sliding away on the slick surface. Obi-Wan stood over him, lightsaber to his throat. Suddenly the ship stopped shooting.

“I said, surrender.” Obi-Wan said calmly.

“Never.” Jango spat. He kicked out at the Jedi who sidestepped easily. “You’ll have to kill me.” Obi-Wan produced some cuffs he had been carrying just in case. As he bent down to put them on, the bounty hunter swept his legs out from under him and lunged for his gun. Obi-wan jumped to his feet and deflected the incoming shot straight into Jango’s chest. The bounty hunter’s expression changed to surprise as he collapsed to the floor. Slave I began shooting at him again and he was forced to retreat back towards the building. Once inside he watched as the young boy landed the ship and ran out to his father’s body. Obi-Wan felt guilt rise up inside him, forming a lump in his throat. The kid threw him a vicious glare and then hauled Jango’s body on board and took off. As it was taking off he emerged back into the storm and threw a homing beacon onto the ship.

On his way back to his ship, Obi-Wan thought hard. Boba could go anywhere but, depending on what Jango had told him, Geonosis was still a good option. Suddenly he remembered the attacks on Mace Windu that Boba had orchestrated as revenge, well now those fun surprises would be waiting for him. Oh joy. Once he was in his starship he checked the signal from the homing beacon. It was heading in the direction of Geonosis. He waited a few more minutes so that he wouldn’t be detected while following the ship. It was a short flight to Geonosis.

Once they landed, he didn’t bother exploring since he knew exactly what he would find. Instead he decided to speak to the Council immediately. His long range transmitter had not been destroyed this time around but he still sent the message via Anakin. If things went similarly to before he would need Anakin with him. While he did not want his dear Padawan to possibly lose an arm, there was no way he could fight Count Dooku alone if it did come to that. He would very likely end up dead. If he could persuade Anakin to not rush into the fight they might come out of it better off.

He was brought back from his musings by Anakin announcing that now he was through. This time he managed to tell the Council everything about Nute Gunray ordering Padme’s assassination and that the Trade Federation and the Banking clans were working with Dooku who was a Sith. There was also more than enough time to mention the very large droid army. Then he spotted the droids heading in his direction. One of the Geonosians must have spotted him from up on the cliffs. He cursed and then sighed at his inability to stop himself getting captured. He felt a gentle wave through the Force and got the message that he couldn’t change everything. Some events needed to occur. He was quickly surrounded by a mixture of droidekas and Geonosians. One of the Geonosians hit him with a stun gun. Everything went black. 

When he woke up, he found himself in the same trap as before and groaned. Well, definitely no escaping then. Then the door opened and Dooku strode in looking rather too pleased to see him. 

“So nice of you to drop by, traitor.” Obi-Wan said.

“My friend, this is simply a mistake. A terrible mistake.” Dooku told him.

“I know you’re the leader here.” 

“I don’t know where you got such an idea. I shall petition to have you released immediately.” 

“Well, do try not to take too long about it. I have things to be doing.” Obi-Wan retorted. Then he inwardly rolled his eyes. Anakin was rubbing off on him.

“I wonder, what is a Jedi such as yourself doing all the way out here?” Dooku asked silkily.

“Sightseeing.”

“So like your old Master. It is a shame we never met before, Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you.” Obi-Wan stiffened at the mention of his old Master but said nothing. “I wish he was here as I could use his help.”

“Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you.” He spat. Dooku went on to inform him that the Senate was under the control of a Sith Lord. The first time around Obi-Wan did not believe him. Now, he wondered  _ why  _ Dooku was telling him this. It made no sense given that he must have known there was a high chance Obi-Wan wouldn’t agree to join him. Particularly if Qui-Gon had indeed spoken to Dooku about him, he was all about strictly following the Jedi rules back then. Before Anakin happened. Unless he knew Obi-Wan would not believe him but then why mention it at all? He wanted to tell Dooku that he knew exactly who was in charge of the Senate but if Dooku managed to escape again he would inform Sidious. That would definitely be a problem.

“I must decline your kind offer.”

“It may be difficult to secure your release.” Dooku told him, genuinely sounding as if that fact pained him.

“I thought it might.” Obi-Wan snorted. Dooku left and there was nothing left to do but wait. He soon lost all sense of time. Anakin was probably already here or at least nearby. At some point a group of Geonosians came in and released him. Chains were put on his wrists and he was escorted out to a very familiar arena. His chain was attached to the top of the post and he noticed that the arena was filling up very quickly. After a little while he could sense Anakin nearby and realised they had been captured. They would be coming out shortly. A roar of excitement from the crowd indicated something was about to happen. Then a cart was pulled into the arena carrying Padme and Anakin on it. Despite the situation it was good to see his Padawan again and unhurt. He briefly wondered if Anakin needed a new lightsaber again. Let the fun begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Well that rescue was a bust. Both he and Padme had been captured far more easily than he would have liked and his lightsaber had been sliced in two. Obi-Wan really would kill him. Upon reflection, Anakin decided that as long as Obi-Wan was alive and well enough to lecture him about his lightsaber he would accept it gratefully. The idea that his Master could be dead and he had completely failed in a rescue attempt grated on his nerves. He  _ had  _ to be better than this. He felt Padme put a reassuring hand on his arm but for once her presence did not soothe him. His worry was too great. They were put in a cart and he could make out what looked like a stadium of some kind through the opening. 

“Ani, if we’re going to die today then I want you to know something.” He turned to look at Padme. She was watching him, her expression something between nervousness and determination.

“What’s that?” 

“I love you.” The words stunned him. He stared at her in astonishment, sure his jaw was hanging open. A week ago he would have given anything for her to say those words. Now however, he found he simply didn’t care. A small part of him that still cared for her was sad that he could not longer return such feelings but they had faded away with each reminder she saw him as a child. He would always care about her and he opened his mouth to tell her that.

Before he could reply they were moving and they both squinted as they emerged into the bright daylight. He had been right, it was an arena. Thousands of Geonosians were cheering from the seats. The floor was made of kriffing sand which sent his already sour mood even further downhill. Then he spotted the three pillars in the middle of the arena. Tied to the right hand one was Obi-Wan. Anakin’s heart skipped a beat and then started up again in double time as he frantically scanned his Master for any sign of injury. He exhaled a forceful sigh of relief when he saw that there were none. Having spotted the cart, the elder Jedi was an expression that Anakin recognised well half exasperated and half amused. He had received that look a lot growing up. They were taken to the pillars and then he was led to the middle one while Padme was taken to the left.

“Some rescue.” Obi-Wan called out to him sarcastically. Anakin looked down in shame. 

“Sorry, Master.” He mumbled. He probably couldn’t be heard over the noise but he meant it anyway.

“Did you at least transmit my message?”

“Yes, Master. Just as you requested.”

“That’s good at least. Anakin…” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft but somehow still easy to hear. Anakin looked over at him, trying to convey his apologies through his expression. “It might have been a terrible rescue, but I’m glad you’re here.” Anakin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“I promised I’d never leave you, Master.” The older Jedi’s expression softened with fondness.

“I never doubted you.” Just then Dooku and the Trade Federation leaders came out. The Geonosian with them gave a command and a large gate was raised. Three monsters came out, one for each of them. Anakin felt a spike of regret for bringing Padme into this. He should have left her on Tatooine regardless of how angry she would have been with him. “Just relax. Concentrate.” Obi-Wan called over to him. He wanted to point out that those monsters were not creating a particularly relaxing environment. 

“What about Padme?” He asked instead.

“She seems to be on top of things.” Came the reply. Glancing to his other side, he saw Padme had gotten out of her cuffs and was climbing the pillar. Obi-Wan managed to dodge out of the way of the claw that came flying at him. It cut right through his chain and that was all Anakin had time to see before the monster for him came charging right at him. Waiting until the last second he jumped up onto it’s back. Wrapping the chain around its horn, he used it to pull the chain free from the loop at the top of the pillar. He heard a yell of pain and saw Padme had been scratched. Unfortunately two guards had just started to chase him and he was unable to help her. He spared a glance back to make sure she was still on top of the pillar but the distraction caused him to slip sideways on his mount and suddenly he was being dragged along by his chain. He let out several curses as he was dragged through the sand. 

A loud crashing noise caused him to try and look over. He saw the big green thing, that he recognised as being an Acklay, had almost knocked a pillar onto Obi-Wan. He cursed loudly again. His beast stopped charging and he used the Force to calm it down. Jumping onto it’s back again, he looked around desperately to see what had happened to his Master. For a second he couldn’t see him and he began to panic when the man in question appeared from the other side of the broken pillar looking uninjured. His monster was still chasing him, breaking the spear he had attacked it with and leaving him weaponless. Anakin desperately forced the beast to charge over and allowed Obi-Wan to jump on behind him. Thankfully two guards came over and distracted the Acklay who didn’t seem very picky about who it ate. 

Then he made his way over to Padme’s pillar as she had climbed back on top. Her monster was lying at the foot of the pillar, stirring feebly. She jumped down and landed behind Obi-Wan. It was certainly looking better than it had two minutes ago. Sadly it didn’t last long. Several droidekas rolled out and surrounded them. Anakin was just debating how many he could take out with the Force when lightsabers began exploding into life around the arena. Droids came from every direction. He even spotted Master Windu up with Count Dooku. He was quickly forced down to the arena with them and it suddenly descended into an all out battle. Two Jedi threw them lightsabers and they were finally able to cut themselves free from the remaining chains. The beast they were riding suddenly reared up, throwing them all off. Anakin found himself immediately separated from the other two. 

He sprung into action, slicing apart three droids in quick succession. Through the chaos he saw Padme had picked up a blaster and she was trying to keep to the edge of the battle. He began trying to make his way over to her and found himself suddenly fighting back to back with his Master. 

“Well this is a nice little workout.” Anakin commented.

“And you thought your first assignment would be boring.” Obi-Wan laughed.

“You were right as always, Master.” Any further comments were stopped by the Acklay charging right at them. They had to split up again but since they had weapons, Anakin figured Obi-Wan could handle it himself. His job was still to protect Padme. His Master would be incredibly disappointed if he failed because he wanted to protect Obi-Wan instead. He pushed aside his worry for Obi-Wan, shoving it forcefully to the back of his mind.

It became apparent they were losing as the droids managed to encircle the remaining Jedi. Anakin reached Padme and made sure to keep her close although she seemed to be managing just fine so far. Then the droids stopped and Dooku offered to let them live. Windu declined and it looked like they were all about to die. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan and he lamented that he had never gotten to tell his Master how grateful he was, or how much he truly did appreciate him. The defiant expression on his face was stunning though. Before he could examine that thought too closely, Padme yelled out and there were ships coming down, shooting at the droids. 

Chaos ensued for the second time but it was definitely in their favour this time around. The ships landed and all the Jedi made to get on them. He dragged Padme with him to the ship Obi-Wan was getting into. It took off just as they jumped on. Anakin held on, breathing heavily. He felt his Master’s hand on his shoulder.

“Good job protecting the Senator.” He said into Anakin’s ear.

“Thank you, Master. I thought you’d be mad that I brought her.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“I think we both know there was no stopping her.” Then there was more gunfire and it appeared that the battle was not yet over. The Clone ships were trying to shoot down the Federation ships.

“Aim right above the fuel cells.” Anakin called out. The one they aimed at exploded.

“Good call.” Obi-Wan smiled approvingly. Many of the gunships were landing to drop off troops, theirs did not. “Take down those Federation starships, quickly.” He called. They watched as the first starship was taken out. Somehow, through the resulting dust wave, Obi-Wan managed to spot Dooku.

“Shoot him down.” Anakin ordered. The Clone informed him they were out of rockets. He groaned. “Follow him then.” 

“We’ll need help.” Padme pointed out. Anakin privately disagreed. He and Obi-Wan could manage Dooku. 

“There isn’t time.” Obi-Wan yelled. “Anakin and I can handle this.” Anakin felt a flash of pride that his Master agreed with his internal assessment. It proved he had faith that Anakin was ready to face a fallen Jedi. He vowed not to let his Master down. The two ships escorting Dooku circled behind them and began shooting. The ship wobbled and Padme was thrown off with one of the clones. 

“Padme!” Anakin screamed. He leaned out of the ship desperately trying to see where she had landed. For once sand would be somewhat useful as it would cushion her landing. It was his fault she was here. 

“Anakin! Focus!” 

“I’m supposed to protect her.” He lamented. His first mission alone and he had brought the one he was supposed to protect into a deadly situation and failed to protect her. At least they were past the worst of the war zone and she had a clone with her.

“I cannot take Dooku alone! I need you!” Obi-Wan yelled at him. Anakin stopped trying to spot Padme and whirled around to face his Master. Desperation was written all over Obi-Wan’s face. Did he really think Anakin would let him face a Sith lord alone? That thought stung and he frowned. He had made a promise to never leave him and he intended to keep it. No mission was worth risking Obi-Wan getting killed. 

“Of course, Master. I’ll be right beside you.” He vowed. Obi-Wan looked slightly taken aback at the sudden change in Anakin but he smiled gratefully. The ship landed and they jumped off just in time. As it tried to take off again, it finally got hit and exploded. The two Jedi ran after Dooku. They found him in a hangar.

“You’ll pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku.” Anakin stated. 

“We’ll take him together.” Obi-Wan told him. His instinct was to just dive in and he was about to do just that when a burst of desperation reached him through the Force. It seemed to come from Obi-Wan although it was clear he hadn’t meant to send it. Anakin stopped, still slightly crouched and ready to leap forwards. His Master was right, they had to do this together. Dooku seemed unhappy about this and sneered at them. They approached from different sides, circling slowly but finally Anakin did lose patience, bringing his borrowed lightsaber down in a graceful arc that Dooku parried with ease. It was less easy for him to then dodge the low sweep from Obi-Wan. They worked in tandem, Obi-Wan creating a circle of shelter and deflecting most of Dooku’s moves while Anakin was the attacker. He performed a falling avalanche maneuver with such power that, even though Dooku managed to deflect it, the blade flashed across his arm giving him a painful burn. Anakin was then taken off guard by Dooku’s stunningly quick recovery and felt the wind forced from his lungs as a powerful kick connected with his ribs. At least one was broken. He flew backwards, leaving Obi-Wan fighting alone. 

His ears were ringing and his vision blurred but he could make out the fight going on. He cursed himself for getting over confident and lowering his guard. Trying to push the pain aside and into the Force, he forced himself to focus. Once he could see straight, he hauled himself painfully to his feet just in time to hear Obi-Wan yell out in pain. Dooku had managed to slice him across the leg making him fall to the floor and drop his lightsaber. Time stopped for a handful of heartbeats while he registered that it was not a fatal blow. Then he saw Dooku standing over the prone form of his Master, lightsaber raised.

The sound of his Obi-Wan in pain fueled Anakin’s rage and he used it to leap across the room in a single bound, only just blocking Dooku’s killing blow. The green and red blades crossed in the air over Obi-Wan’s head. 

“It seems you do have some bravery after all.” Dooku commented casually. Anakin snarled and put all his strength into forcing the blades upwards, away from his Master. Then he began to attack with renewed force, desperate to move Dooku further away from the injured Jedi. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called as he threw his dropped lightsaber towards him. Anakin caught it and continued his move seamlessly. Fighting with two blades felt strange but he didn’t care. All of his focus was on not losing this fight. Should he become incapacitated, Obi-Wan would probably be killed. That was unacceptable. He moved into the Ataru form as his preferred Djem So was too inflexible for such a fight. It worked much better when Obi-Wan was there to help out on the defensive side of things. It was part of what made them such a good team. He vaulted over Dooku’s head, bringing one blade down ferociously but it was blocked and the red blade cut clean through the hilt of the green one he had borrowed. 

“Kriff!” Having two lightsabers destroyed in one day was most likely some kind of record, even for him. Dooku laughed complacently and Anakin took advantage by performing two Hawk-Bat swoops in quick succession. The first was blocked but the other saw his blade slicing Dooku’s arm, the same one that had been burnt earlier. The Count let out a yelp and looked at him in astonishment. Annoyingly, while he did drop his lightsaber, he managed to catch it with the other hand using the Force. Then he got over his surprise and returned to the fight. This time Anakin could tell he was not messing around. Suddenly he was forced on the defensive and in a split second he knew he was not good enough to win this fight even with Dooku fighting with his weaker hand. He summoned as much power as he could and Force pushed Dooku away to give himself some breathing room. He took a much needed, deep breath and readied himself to leap after Dooku. It was then that Yoda slowly made his way into the hangar. Realising he was not going to win now, the Sith sent Force lightning at Anakin who didn’t raise the lightsaber in time. He was thrown backwards again in a fair amount of pain, pretty sure at least one more rib had broken from crashing into the wall. His head smashed into a rock and he blacked out for a few seconds. By the time he came around there were objects littering the floor and he noticed that his robes were smoking. Dooku tried the same lightning trick with Yoda who easily deflected it. Then they fought with their lightsabers and Anakin knew he was watching two complete masters go at it. He had never seen Yoda fighting flat out and it was both awe inspiring and terrifying to see. Watching that, he knew had Dooku not been overconfident about fighting a Padawan on his own, he would not have held out anywhere near as long. He slowly sat up again.

“Kriffing hell.” Anakin groaned as every part of his body flared up in protest to the movement. He summoned his lightsaber and prepared to help Master Yoda when Dooku caused a large pillar to start falling, right over Obi-Wan. Anakin tried to stop the pillar but he was exhausted from the fight and it was too heavy. Instead he switched his focus to Obi-Wan and used the Force to pull him out from underneath it. However, the pillar falling caused parts of the ceiling to fall, distracting Yoda long enough for Dooku to scarper onto his ship. Anakin let out another curse before finally scrambling to his feet, pushing the pain aside and running to Obi-Wan. 

“Master! Are you alright?” He asked anxiously.

“Thanks to you. You did incredibly, Anakin.” Obi-Wan replied, giving him a pained but proud smile. “It’s just a scratch.” He tried to assure him but Anakin wasn’t convinced. He pulled aside the hole that had been made in Obi-Wan’s pants leg and saw that the gash was short but quite deep across his thigh. There was definitely some bone visible.

“Hardly, just a scratch, Master.” Anakin chided. Then he pulled some bacta out of his utility belt and administered it to the wound with as much care as he could. 

“Where did you get that?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.

“Tatooine.” He answered shortly. He glanced round and spotted Yoda making his way over. “I’ll tell you later.” Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin helped him to his feet and made sure to support most of his Master’s weight. Obi-Wan tried to protest but as soon as he attempted to put any weight on the leg it was clear it would give out underneath him. Anakin steadied him, arm wrapped around his waist and using the Force to relieve some of the weight. He didn’t want to risk becoming so exhausted they both fell over. Rather than the general feeling he got with the Force, it rather felt like a gentle hand was holding up each Jedi. His ribs groaned in protest and spikes of pain shot up his torso. Anakin ignored them, taking a deep breath and pushing the pain away to the Force.

“Done well you have, young Skywalker.” Yoda said. As they slowly made their way out of the hangar another ship arrived with Padme and some more clones on. She rushed to Anakin who gave her an awkward, one armed hug, not relinquishing his grip on Obi-Wan.

“Thank goodness you’re alright.” She gasped. “Obi-Wan, what happened?” She finally registered the other Jedi.

“Got on the wrong end of a lightsaber. Nothing too critical.” Obi-Wan dismissed the concern.

“We need a medic to check him out.” Called Anakin to one of the clones.

“Right away, sir.” One of them dashed away back to the ship. By the time they reached the ship, there was a space for Obi-Wan to lie down and a clone waiting with a medkit. Anakin lowered him to the floor and then sat beside him, leaving just enough space for the clone to get to work. Yoda and Padme climbed into a second ship and they all made their way back to the command centre. Once the clone was finished tending to the wound, he stood up and moved to hold on.

“How are you feeling, Master?” Anakin asked, watching his face for any signs of distress. He received a tired smile in return.

“Better but like I could sleep for a week.” Anakin laughed. “What about you? Are you ok?”

“Some broken ribs I think. I’ll get them looked at later.” Obi-Wan looked like he might argue with that decision but seemed to decide he didn’t have the energy.

“How was your trip to Tatooine?”

“Successful. It seems my visions were right, my mother had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. I got there just in time to save her. Turns out she had been freed and is now married!” Anakin was practically vibrating with glee, all tiredness forgotten. Now everything he had wished for at the age of nine had come true and the vast majority of that was thanks to the man beside him. “All thanks to you, Master. You have no idea how grateful I am you let me check it out.” He put all of his emotions into his voice to be doubly sure Obi-Wan knew he meant it.

“I’m glad you got there in time Anakin and I’m glad your mother is having a good life. I’m also proud that you put aside your feelings for Padme and did your duty. Certainly saved my life.”

“My feelings for Padme?” Anakin questioned with a frown. “I don’t know what you mean, Master. I just felt responsible for bringing her here when I was supposed to keep her safe. I didn’t want to disappoint you by failing my first mission with my recklessness.” He tried to explain.

“Didn’t disappoint. Very proud.” Obi-Wan managed to get out, words slurring as he was finally overcome by sleep. Anakin watched his Master sleep, monitoring his breathing to assure himself that he was still alive. A rogue lock of ginger hair had fallen over his eyes and he brushed it back into place gently. Then his hand froze. What was he doing? He closed his eyes to steady himself but he could only see Dooku hovering over Obi-Wan’s prone form, lightsaber ready. A second later and Anakin would have not made it in time. The thought was unbearable. He would need more training in case Dooku ever threatened Obi-Wan again. He would protect the Jedi who had given him everything. Always.


	8. Chapter 8

He was back in the whiteness. As before it was blinding at first and then the more he adjusted, the more peaceful it became. Glancing around, he spotted Qui-Gon leaning up against a tall tree with his arms folded and a smile on his face although his eyes seemed to show concern.

“Master!” Obi-Wan exclaimed in delight. In the decade since he had gone back he had only had light whispers in the Force from his Master, he hadn’t seen him since.

“Hello, Obi-Wan.” The smile widened.

“How…” He trailed off realising that ‘how are you’ wasn’t really the right question to ask a Force ghost. Qui-Gon laughed, having sensed where he was going.

“I’m quite alright. I rather enjoy watching you and Anakin. That nest of gundarks was highly amusing.”

“Oh shut up.” Obi-Wan grumbled. Anakin already teased him enough about that. “I seem to recall a certain Master of mine who was trying to show off and ended up falling into a pit of…”

“Yes, yes, I get your point.” Qui-Gon interrupted him quickly. Obi-Wan noticed that his cheeks were slightly more opaque and assumed that was the ghost version of blushing. “Anyway, I came to tell you that you are doing well, Obi-Wan. Anakin adores you and is in much better control of his emotions these days.”

“Do you think it will be enough?” He couldn’t stop himself asking. He had far fewer doubts than he used to but still...another opinion couldn’t hurt.

“You underestimate yourself and your influence on Anakin.” Qui-Gon stated with a smile Obi-Wan did not quite like. “But yes, I think Anakin is less likely to fall to the Dark Side. The future is always in motion but I sense that its current direction is good.” Obi-Wan breathed out a sigh of relief. “Now, I’m afraid it is time for you to go back.” He didn’t protest despite wanting to stay. The last thing he saw was the gentle smile on his Master’s face and one hand raised in a farewell.

When Obi-Wan woke up he was in a small room, lying on an uncomfortably cool table. A med droid was hovering next to him and that was all he registered before there was a blinding pain in his leg. He let out a yell that he tried to stifle, resulting in an unmanly squeak of pain which drew the droid’s attention. It injected something into his arm and after a few seconds the pain subsided. Then the doors burst open and Anakin came rushing in, breathing hard. He looked around wildly and then his gaze settled on Obi-Wan.

“Master,” Obi-Wan could hear the distinct relief in his voice. “You’re awake.”

“How long was I out?” He couldn’t remember much. Anakin stayed with him and they fought together. Anakin being kicked away and then blinding pain. Everything after that was kind of blurry.

“About thirty six hours. Although some of that was because the med droid put you out so you would stop moving around.”

“Thirty six hours?” He let out a groan. “How bad is the damage?” He asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

“It was a deep cut, cut through muscle but you got help quick enough. The med droid estimates it’ll be uncomfortable walking for a week or so but you’ll make a full recovery.” Anakin informed him.

“Thank Force.” He breathed out in relief. Then he noticed that Anakin still had both hands. Details of the fight came back to him slowly. “I suppose that should actually be thank  _ you _ .” He murmured.

“For what?” Anakin looked confused.

“Listening to me. Fighting Dooku with me and not charging in.”

“I always listen to you, Master.” He gave a cheeky grin. Obi-Wan snorted in disbelief. “Fat lot of good it did anyway. Your leg got sliced open because he kicked me out of the fight when I let my guard down.” Anakin looked pained and turned his face away from him.

“It could have been worse.” Obi-Wan told him.  _ You could have lost your arm. A little graze to me is nothing  _ he thought. “You did save my life and my leg I assume, given that I guess it was you giving me bacta that ensured I was treated quickly enough.” He saw a slight twitch of his Padawan’s lips that was probably supposed to be a smile. “I’m very proud of you, Anakin. I think that fight will definitely count towards your trials.” That got his Padawan’s attention. His head whipped around so fast he could almost hear the click.

“You think I’m ready for the trials?”

“You have become an incredible Jedi, Anakin. I do not think there is much more I can teach you.” He smiled proudly and then smirked. “Except how to keep your lightsaber intact and with you at all times.” He teased. Anakin went a deeper shade of scarlett and Obi-Wan laughed. Teasing his Padawan helped chase away the slight sadness he felt at Anakin growing up. He had raised him as best as he could and now he was ready to take the next step. A step that would take him away from Obi-Wan for a much larger percentage of the time. Wars did that unfortunately. 

A few hours later he discovered that they were already back on Coruscant and when he was allowed to leave the medbay, Anakin was there to help him back to their quarters in the Temple. They both collapsed onto the couch unwilling to go any further, and promptly fell asleep.

The next afternoon Anakin left to escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo although he was coming straight back and Obi-Wan found himself rather glad for the break. As much as he loved his Padawan’s company, he had been driving him mad, hovering around him like a mother hen. He could barely lift a finger before Anakin was there to help him. It had been quite nice at first but after several hours he was being driven insane. He wasn’t sure why Anakin had suddenly become so fussy, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t been injured before. However, while he was away, it was left to Obi-Wan to report to the full Council everything that had happened since he left for Kamino. Apparently Yoda and Mace hadn’t bothered to fill them in properly before sending them all off to Geonosis. They weren’t particularly happy that Jango had been killed but did acknowledge he hadn’t been given much choice. Nor were they happy with Anakin ignoring orders.

“His orders were to protect the Senator and she made it back alive and unharmed.” Plo Koon pointed out calmly. Obi-Wan was relieved someone else had said this given that it would be a bit biased coming from him.

“We all know Senator Amidala is very headstrong. Short of sabotaging all the Naboo ships I suspect there was not much Anakin could do to stop her if she wished to go.” Obi-Wan did press the point though. He didn’t feel too bad blaming her, especially as it had been her idea the first time around. “Besides, Anakin did save my life, so I’m rather grateful he was there.” He added carefully.

“Fought bravely, young Skywalker did. Towards his knighthood trials this will count. Cover Trials of Skill, Courage and Flesh, the fight will.” Yoda said. Obi-Wan was relieved that it was accepted as the trial of flesh as well, despite not having lost his arm. It seemed that breaking two ribs and having mild burns was indeed acceptable. He noticed that Mace Windu looked disapproving and he wondered why. He knew that Mace didn’t trust Anakin given his late joining of the Jedi but he seemed to be upset that Anakin was a brilliant Jedi. He was probably hoping for an opportunity to throw Anakin out of the order before he could betray them. And given the future he had lived through, a tiny part of Obi-Wan didn’t blame him. Although it really was self defeating, they didn’t trust him because he could turn and yet it was that distrust that played a part in turning him evil. Things could never be simple in his life.

“I heard that Skywalker’s lightsaber was destroyed in the droid factory.” Kit Fisto spoke up. “When he goes back to Ilum for a new crystal, he will go through the Trial of Spirit.”

“Agreed.” Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up. 

“Indeed. If pass the Trial of Spirit, Skywalker does, oversee his Trial of Insight, you shall, Obi-Wan.” Yoda instructed. Obi-Wan bowed his head.

“Yes, Master.” He agreed. His Padawan could easily be a Jedi Knight within a week if all went well. 

“Dismissed you are.” Yoda said and he left the room. Later that evening he went to see Yoda and Mace to tell them about Dooku’s assertion that the Senate was controlled by a Sith Lord. Yoda remained unconvinced so Obi-Wan reminded him that Jango Fett had let slip he had been hired by a Darth Tyranus so it was possible. Thankfully, Jango was now dead and could not deny these claims. It made his life somewhat easier. He then pointed out that Dooku had tried to recruit him to his side to help destroy the Sith Lord. The rule of two meant that the apprentice had to overthrow the master, so it seemed logical that Dooku would have to destroy whoever was his master and he wanted Obi-Wan as his apprentice. 

“We would have sensed the presence of the Dark Side in the Senate.” Mace argued, frowning angrily.

“Clouded our senses have become.” Yoda stated solemnly. “Makes a good point, Obi-Wan does. Keep an eye out, we must.” They all agreed they needed to keep a closer eye on the Senate in an attempt to work out who the Sith was. Obi-Wan was incredibly tempted to blurt out that he knew exactly who it was but explaining  _ how  _ he knew that would be difficult. Something told him they should not know yet. As Dooku had said the Senate was controlled by a Sith they must be quite high ranking which narrowed down the possibilities. It was possible the Sith might be hiding among the lower ranking senators. However, given the Sith lust for power they all agreed, by which it meant Obi-Wan pushed them to agree, that a Sith Lord would not be content hiding with the lower ranks. He would want to obtain power within the Senate to further his plans.

Once they dismissed him, he made his way back to his quarters to sleep. It seemed he did a lot of that lately but the medic had said that was normal as his body was still recovering. He still got twinges in his leg if he walked too much in one go.

Anakin returned the next day and upon seeing him, Obi-Wan’s chest tightened. He recalled that Anakin had told him he didn’t really have feelings for Padme but he wondered if that were indeed true or if his Padawan was now a married man. That thought annoyed him far more than it really should and he really didn’t want to decipher why. He told himself that it was simply that Anakin being married would make things far more difficult. He also hoped that if Anakin  _ was  _ married that he would confide in him rather than trying to keep it a secret.

“How was Naboo?” He asked.

“Fine, I escorted Senator Amidala to Theed where the Royal Guard took over.” Anakin shrugged. Reaching out through the Force he felt no deception and then he withdrew quickly before Anakin could detect his utter shock. That was strange, despite his Padawan’s words he had harboured a large degree of doubt. He wondered what had changed his Padawan’s feelings so drastically. A week ago the young man had broken out in a nervous sweat about meeting Padme again and now suddenly he didn’t seem to care all that much. Obi-Wan pushed aside the tiny part of him that was suddenly feeling rather smug and a little hopeful. As long as they weren’t married it was nothing to do with him. 

“The Council has agreed that your fight with Dooku will count as three of your Knighthood Trials. You will go back to Ilum to create yourself a new lightsaber and there you will undertake the Trial of Spirit. Do try to hold onto this lightsaber.” He gave a wry smile. Anakin flushed a little.

“Yes, Master. My lightsaber is my life.” He intoned in an annoyingly perfect mimicry of Obi-Wan’s voice. Obi-Wan scowled at him briefly and then shook his head.

“Indeed, and I would be most put out if you were to lose your life.” Anakin beamed at him briefly and then looked away his cheeks flushing slightly. Curious.

“When are we leaving for Ilum?”

“ _ We _ are not,  _ you _ leave as soon as possible. This you must undertake on your own.” Obi-Wan informed him. Anakin looked slightly put out by that but nodded. Together they went to sit in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was very tranquil and they slipped into meditation together, something they had not done in a long time. Occasionally he caught a brief flash of  _ something  _ in Anakin that caught his attention and he was not sure why. It was always gone before he could examine it and his curiosity peaked. However he would not press. Anakin would come to him if he felt a need. 

When they were finished, they simply sat together watching the sunlight dance and sparkle on the rushing water. Anakin had never been still for so long, it was nice. Then they made their way back to their quarters. As he mentioned he was hungry, Anakin said he was going out for a bit but that he would make some dinner once he got back. Obi-Wan was happy enough with that, these days his Padawan’s cooking was worth waiting for. While he was gone, Obi-Wan spent some time trying to recall memories of the Clone Wars that he had spent years pushing aside. He expected that not too long after Anakin was Knighted, they would be called to Christophsis again. Obi-Wan amused himself with the thought of his face when Ahsoka turned up. Just as his rumbling stomach interrupted his thoughts, Anakin came back in, carrying two bags.

“Takeout from Dex.” He grinned, looking slightly too pleased with himself.

“And here I was promised your cooking.” Obi-Wan teased, more than pleased to have some of Dex’s food.

“Given that all my skills come from Dex I didn’t figure it would make much difference. This was quicker.” He shrugged before handing one of the bags to Obi-Wan, along with a plate. “I got us some deep-fried Nuna legs to share and you have roasted Porg with Jawa juice.”

“Oh, perfect.” Obi-Wan groaned. All of his favourites. Then he noticed that Anakin was eating blue milk pancakes. “You got pancakes for dinner? Have I taught you nothing about proper eating habits?”

“You might have mentioned it.” Anakin sniggered. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. They spent the rest of the evening eating and watching some Pod race that Anakin put on. It was drawing late and the race had finished when Anakin turned to look at him, slightly anxiously.

“Do I have to move out when I become a Knight?”

“It’s not strictly required, a few of the Jedi share but it’s not common. Staying with your old Master implies some form of attachment.” Obi-Wan told him reluctantly. He would definitely miss Anakin’s company, not to mention the food. Although at least he would stop stubbing his toes on random tech parts Anakin often left all over the floor. 

“Or just being too lazy to move out?” Anakin offered with a smirk.

“Yes, you might actually have to clean up after yourself.” He chuckled at the very idea. Anakin living alone would just result in chaos. “You’re more than welcome to stay here if you like but remember, one day you might have a Padawan to share with.” His face scrunched up in disgust.

“I do  _ not _ want a Padawan.” He stated firmly. Obi-Wan stifled a laugh.

“We shall see, I didn’t either and then I got you and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“You didn’t want a Padawan?”

“No, nothing against you, you managed to change my mind and realise it was actually a joy, but I knew how much grief I gave Qui-Gon and he often said he hoped I got one that gave me twice as much trouble as I gave him. Given how often he had a way of sensing such things, it rather put me off.”

“So then you got me?” Anakin was barely holding in his laughter. “Qui-Gon must have been laughing his ass off.”

“Yes, I rather imagine he is.” Obi-Wan said idly, thinking that his Master was probably watching this conversation and most definitely laughing. Eventually they went to bed. 

Next morning, Anakin left yet again, this time for Ilum. Obi-Wan began trying to decide on a test for the Trial of Insight. He had never overseen a Trial before and his own had been wavered in light of killing Maul. Maybe he could convince the Council Anakin had been through the trial on Ilum? Throughout the day he had meetings with various Jedi Masters to speak about the coming war.

The next few days he spent in the archives doing research. To this he added his own notes from what he remembered happening, trying to come up with some plans that could at least reduce casualties if not win the war sooner. Over time his leg also got better until he was indeed fully healed. He was very grateful when it stopped getting random spasms of pain that left him breathless. He was also glad Anakin was not there to witness any of those times, it would be a shame to kill his mollycoddling Padawan before he was Knighted. Finally, Anakin returned and told him about his trip to Ilum. Obi-Wan was incredibly interested to hear how he had constructed his lightsaber while in a deep meditative state. He had never heard of that happening before but it wasn’t too unexpected given how often Anakin built things while meditating. Although nothing as delicate or complicated as a lightsaber.

“Well, you have certainly passed your Trial, my Padawan.” He smiled proudly. Anakin did not look as happy about this as he had expected. In fact, he looked rather nervous. “Anakin?” He prompted, guiding the young man to their couch and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It was much more awkward now that Anakin was taller than him than when he had been a small nine year old.

“During my meditation I had a vision.” He confessed. “I saw myself turning evil. All I could feel was rage and pain, I was consumed by it. Yet I had so much power and I wanted it.” His voice grew very small and ashamed as he uttered that last sentence. Obi-Wan’s heart grew cold. Then he shook off the feeling of dread. It wasn’t going to happen. He  _ would _ stop Anakin’s future.

“Anakin, look at me.” He instructed. It took the younger man several seconds to do so. His eyes, always so emotional, showed his fear and self disgust. “You are a great man, a great Jedi and a magnificent friend. The caves gives us a part of ourselves we have to overcome and you did. You beat it. Had you given in to the lust for power, I assure you that you would never have constructed your lightsaber.”

“But I…” He trailed off.

“All of us are capable of rage, even Jedi though they will not admit it. We feel pain too. It’s what makes us human. You are not evil for getting angry, it’s what you do with that anger that is important. You can choose not to give in to it, not to act on it. It is our choices, far more than our errant emotions, that show us who we really are. As for power, well you already have that in spades. Master Yoda is incredibly powerful but he doesn’t need the Dark Side to be so.”

“The vision of my mother came true, so this one might too.”

“This is different. The cave of Ilum is designed to give you visions and tests, that’s the whole point. It does not make them true.” Anakin let out a deep breath and slowly nodded.

“You’re right. Thank you, Master. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, Anakin. We all have doubts from time to time. Knighthood Trials are not easy. Others before you have been driven insane by the visions they get during their Trial of Spirit so you did very well.” Finally, Anakin’s face broke into a smile. It suited him and he did not do it often enough. Sadly, the upcoming war didn’t allow for much laughter and happiness. “There is a Council meeting tomorrow, I shall tell them you have passed all the Trials.” Obi-Wan told him. He saw a brief flicker of confusion pass Anakin’s face. Indeed he was going to attempt to skip the Trial of Insight. He simply did not know what to do for it and quite frankly Anakin had skipped his last time around as well. Who was he to mess with history? He smirked to himself.

“Thank you, Master. I could not have done it without your guidance.” 

“Is anything else worrying you?”

“No, Master. That’s everything.” Obi-Wan nodded. They spent some time just sitting in companionable silence. It was quite a while later before Obi-Wan realised he still had his arm around Anakin’s shoulders and even longer before he realised he didn’t actually want to move. That thought startled him so much that he almost dislodged the young man who had evidently fallen asleep against him. Obviously he was far too tired if he was having thoughts that ridiculous. Unfortunately, there was no way to get up without waking Anakin. At least, that’s what he told himself as he drifted off.

Waking up the next morning, he felt rather cold. As memories of the night before came back to him he flushed and realised the cold feeling was because Anakin was no longer next to him. Probably for the best. He stretched and got himself up. The young man in question was bustling around the kitchen, humming to himself. Obi-Wan tried not to disturb him as he crept to the fresher and went through his morning rituals. By the time he reemerged, Anakin had two plates of waffles on the table with two glasses of Bantha milk.

“Breakfast is ready.” He called.

“I can see that. It looks amazing.” 

“Well, as you were so put out by my lack of cooking last night, I figured I’d make breakfast.”

“I will have to complain more often.” Obi-Wan laughed.

“I’m not sure that’s possible, Master.” Anakin teased.

“That’s a bit rich coming from you.” He retorted with a smirk. Anakin threw a bit of waffle at him and they both laughed. Once they had finished eating, they made their way up to the Council meeting. They stood in the centre of the room and Obi-Wan kept his gaze on Yoda.

“Masters, my Padawan has now completed all of his Knighthood Trials. He is ready to become a Jedi Knight.” He stated calmly. He felt a rush of pride and delight through his bond with Anakin.

“Done well, young Skywalker has. Knighting ceremony in three days, he shall have.” Yoda agreed. 

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Anakin spoke up, his gratitude clear in his voice. They were then dismissed and as soon as they were out of hearing range, Anakin let out a yell of excitement. “It’s really happening.” He beamed.

“Yes it is. You deserve it, Anakin.” He clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “How about some lightsaber practise?” He received an enthusiastic nod in return. It had been a little while. They went through the basic forms first before trying a proper spar. It became evident that Anakin was holding back a little for some reason. In return he pushed harder, using the Force to make his movements quicker and stronger. He saw a flash of caution in Anakin’s face and the quick flicker of his eyes down to his leg explained why. Obi-Wan kept pushing and eventually Anakin fully immersed himself in Djem So, leaving Obi-Wan back on the defensive. This sparring over the years was what had given him the title of Master of Sorescu. No amount of practise was quite as good as training against the attacking force of Anakin Skywalker. They kept going until finally, Anakin managed a disarming maneuver and brought his lightsaber up to Obi-Wan’s chest. They were both breathing hard and drenched in sweat.

“Good battle.” Obi-Wan smiled. “But now I definitely need a shower.” Anakin laughed.

“Me too. I’ll be nice and let you go first though.” He said as they made their way down to their quarters. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to argue with an offer like that so slipped into the fresher before his Padawan could change his mind.

Three days passed quickly and it was soon time for Anakin’s Knighting Ceremony. They gathered in the Council chamber and had the obligatory vote to determine whether Anakin should be Knighted. He was never sure why they did that, it didn’t reach this stage unless the Council agreed a Padawan was ready. He guessed it was just tradition, Jedi were never good with change. He stood in the centre of the Council room, Anakin knelt in front of him. Igniting his lightsaber, he cut off Anakin’s Padawan braid and handed it to him with a smile.

“By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Anakin Skywalker, rise you may. A Jedi Knight, you now are. Done well you have, Knight Skywalker.” Yoda said solemnly. Anakin stood up and Obi-Wan embraced him. When they parted both men bowed to the Council.

“Obi-Wan.” Mace called his name as they were about to leave. He stopped and turned around.

“Knight Kenobi, a Padawan you have trained to Knighthood. Rank of Jedi Master, we give you.” Yoda said. Obi-Wan stood, stunned. 

“Thank you, Masters. It is a great honor.” His mouth said without him really registering the words. All of the Council stood and bowed to him. He bowed in return and this time they did leave.

“Congratulations, Master.” Anakin grinned happily. “You definitely deserve it for putting up with me all the way to Knighthood.” He was still too surprised to respond properly so his mouth opened before his brain caught up.

“True, that’s definitely an achievement.” 

“Ouch, Master. You were supposed to say ‘no, Anakin, training you was a delight’.” He put on a faux wounded expression.

“Well, I said I wouldn’t lie to you.” He chuckled at the now real indignant expression on Anakin’s face.

“I was going to take you to Dex for a celebration dinner but now I think it should be you taking me out for dinner.” Anakin pouted.

“Fine, come on then.” Obi-Wan agreed, rolling his eyes at the dramatics while being secretly amused. He had been planning to do so anyway. Together they strode out of the Temple.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months were a whirlwind of action for Anakin. On the return trip to Naboo after what happened on Geonosis, he had managed to speak to Padme properly. He had admitted that while he did care for her, he found that he had loved an image of her that had been created in the mind of a nine year old. That was not who Padme really was and, while this wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, he no longer felt the same way he had done. She had accepted his stuttering, awkward explanation with good grace. Obviously she was disappointed but assured him she would be happy to simply be his friend. They parted on good terms but it was clear Padme would require a little space before truly being happy as friends. With that dealt with and his trials approaching, Anakin felt lighter than he had in months. 

As he had promised himself, he threw himself into training. This mostly consisted of lightsaber combat training, asking Yoda himself for sparring sessions. He also asked Master Windu, if only because he knew that Master Windu would certainly not hold back. In fact he was always at his most polite after a sparring session so Anakin figured that it helped release whatever negative feelings he had towards Anakin. His more covert training consisted of healing techniques. With war breaking out there was a higher chance than ever that Obi-Wan would be injured on missions and supplies were likely to be limited. He took to carrying a variety of long lasting herbs and salves in his utility belt for just such an occasion. Bacta was harder to find but taking several covert trips to the underbelly of Coruscant yielded some results. Part of this training was common knowledge given that he had asked the Jedi healer for advice and training. This was easily passed off as war preparations. Obtaining illegal bacta was more likely to be frowned upon. Anakin made sure to get any samples he obtained checked thoroughly to be certain it was the real thing.

The war was really picking up and missions were rapidly increasing in quantity and difficulty. It was made worse by the fact that it often took him away from Obi-Wan. They made a great team, everyone knew it but they couldn’t afford to have the two of them together all the time even if he missed his old master. The Jedi were spread too thin. It did make the time they spent together more special though. Whenever they were at the Temple at the same time, Anakin would make breakfast before they had a sparring session. After a quick clean up they would do some research about the systems and planets at the heart of the war. He knew Obi-Wan loved spouting out random facts so stopped himself telling him how boring it was and actually paid attention. He loved the little surprised smile he would get every time that told him that most people ignored Obi-Wan when he did that.

A few weeks after his Knighting ceremony he was introduced to the 501st squadron of clones. He was surprised to find out that they all had given themselves names but part of him delighted in that fact. Having been a slave himself, if not a clone, he knew that simple things like a name could mean everything. Their Captain, Rex, was a decent bloke with a rather good sense of humour and Anakin knew they would get along famously. After spending a few days training with them, it became clear that Rex was not just a clone but had his own, very distinct personality. He also didn’t object to Anakin’s slightly interesting methods of getting things done. Rex was thankfully quite happy to speak his mind and offer up ideas of his own as well which some of the other clones were reluctant to do at first. Soon enough Anakin could tell that his squadron of clones would be some of the best.

One day, a few months after Geonosis, he was at the Temple alone while Obi-Wan was out on a mission. He’d been gone for a week now and Anakin was getting bored. Then he received a summons from the Council who told him he was being sent to Christophsis to send help to Senator Organa. The best part was that Obi-Wan would be meeting him there, although Anakin was closer, being on Coruscant, so would arrive first. He spoke to Rex to get everything organised. Soon they were on their way to the  _ Resolute _ , the flagship he had been assigned. Admiral Yularen met him and they had a quick brief. He then contacted Obi-Wan.

“Hey, Master. We are almost at Christophsis, how late are you going to be?” He asked with a grin. Obi-Wan shook his head but there was a small smile of amusement to be seen.

“I shouldn’t be too long, Anakin. Now please, wait for me to arrive before you engage.”

“That’s no fun, Master.” Anakin complained. He saw Obi-Wan roll his eyes.

“I have a new toy you can play with if you manage not to engage before I get there.” He promised. Anakin almost choked before regaining his composure.

“A new toy?”

“A ship that will help get us past the blockade.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll wait. Just try not to take too long.” The transmission ended and Yularen looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You’re not going to engage?” He asked, confusion evident in his tone. Anakin smirked, clearly some stories were being spread around about his eagerness to battle.

“No, I trust General Kenobi’s orders. We will wait behind Leesis so they don’t know we are coming.” He ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Yularen saluted and then went to give the orders. They came out of hyperspace right behind the moon as directed.

“Now we wait.” Scowled Anakin. Thankfully they didn’t end up having to wait too long. It was only half an hour or so until Obi-Wan’s ship turned up. He requested that Anakin come aboard his ship, which he did rather eagerly. 

“I see you actually followed my orders. I’m impressed.” Obi-Wan gave him a smile that made waiting worth it.

“I told you, I always listen to you, Master.” He smirked.

“Yes, you listen and then disobey.” Anakin just laughed.

“So, what’s this new weapon?” He asked eagerly. 

“You’re looking at it.” Obi-Wan smirked. Anakin looked around the hangar but nothing was there he hadn’t seen before. He raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. “Any closer and you’ll be kissing it.” He added. Anakin blinked a few times. He was saved from replying when a ship came into view that had been invisible.

“Nice. So it can’t be detected by scanners?” He asked.

“We don’t think so but this is the prototype and this is its first test run.”

“And I get to try it?” He questioned with childish glee. Obi-Wan grinned and nodded. He studied the ship. “It’s a bit small to be taking out a whole fleet.” He noted. Not impossible though. “Are there any more of them?”

“No, this is it. You won’t be on the offensive, I need you to do a mercy mission down to Christophsis. Their situation is desperate and we don’t have time to wait to break the blockade.” Obi-Wan explained.

“Seriously? I’m just playing delivery boy.” Anakin complained. His excitement at getting to use a new ship was waning fast.

“Yes because if something goes wrong and the scanners can detect you, there’s no one better at getting out of impossible situations alive.” Obi-Wan replied calmly. He felt a spark of pride that his former Master trusted him like that. He also suspected Obi-Wan was using flattery to make a boring mercy mission more palatable but he adored him for trying.

“Yeah, I’ll go.” He sighed, putting on a fake pout for effect. Obi-Wan laughed and ruffled his hair, which was considerably more annoying now it was growing out. But the simple act of affection made him smile and he felt lighter.

“Oi! Get off.” He pretended to complain. The Jedi Master simply laughed harder. Anakin rounded up a troop of Clones to come with him. To his surprise, Admiral Yularen also volunteered to come with them. They set off quickly, knowing the Separatist force would become suspicious should the Republic wait too long before engaging them. It seemed like the cloaking device worked perfectly. They flew right alongside the enemy flagship undetected. There was a strange looking symbol on the side of the ship and Yularen gasped when he saw it.

“What is it Admiral?” Anakin asked, concerned.

“The last time I saw that symbol was during the battle of Malastare. On the flagship of Admiral Trench.” Anakin frowned, trying to remember.

“I thought he was killed in that fight?”

“So did I but I think that’s his personal symbol.” Yularen informed him. “We should be extra careful.” Just then there was some noise from the scanner.

“We’ve got bombers with a fighter escort incoming.” A clone reported. He started reeling off distances.

“What’s our defensive capabilities?” Anakin asked.

“Torpedos and anti-aircraft cannons but we have to decloak to use them.” He said.

“Kriff. If they aren’t after us then that would give our position away.” Anakin did some quick calculations on their current flight path. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t want him taking any unnecessary risks. “Power everything down and let her drift.” He ordered which was done quickly. Then he held his breath and tried to give his emotions to the Force. A few seconds later the enemy ships flew straight over them and he gave a sigh of relief that didn’t last long.

“They are going to bomb the command centre.” Yularen pointed out. 

“Nothing we can do about that now.” Anakin shrugged. A minute later they received a transmission from Obi-Wan.

“Anakin, continue with your mission, I will engage the Separatist fleet.” Yularen then filled in Obi-Wan about who they suspected was the leader of the fleet and he looked concerned.

“It’s a trap, Master. That’s why he sent the bombers.” Anakin pointed out.

“You know what I say about traps.” Obi-Wan shrugged with a slight smile. 

“Since when are you the reckless one of the two of us? You don’t have the resources to destroy that fleet.”

  
“General Skywalker is right.” Yularen put in helpfully.

“Anakin, the Senator’s situation is desperate. They  _ need  _ those resources and it is your job to get them to him.” Obi-Wan reminded him sharply. 

“These resources won’t last that long and if we can’t break that blockade it won’t matter. Can you find records of this Admiral Trench’s battles?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan gave an order to one of the clones.

“I can use the information to fight him.” Obi-Wan insisted.

“I don’t doubt your ability, Master, but this ship is our advantage. We should use it.” Just then the clone came back and Obi-Wan looked through.

“It looks like he is a very good Admiral.” He admitted in annoyance. “His ships have one of the highest rates of success and efficiency. Wait a moment, it looks like he had fought battles against cloaked ships before. He manages to hit them whether they are cloaked or not with tracking torpedoes.” Anakin thought about that. 

“Well he sure hasn’t noticed us yet.” An idea sprang to mind. To fire tracking torpedos they would have to lower any shields that they had, giving them a clean shot at the bridge. Oh, Obi-Wan would not like this. “Well, hold off your attack until I’ve taken out Trench.”

“Anakin, get those supplies down to Christophsis.” He ordered. 

“I’ll get right on that, Master.” Anakin gave his best innocent looking smile and ended the transmission. “Right then, we are going to get his attention, get ready to lower shields on my command.” He stated. The clones rushed to work while Yularen looked at him disapprovingly. “Prep torpedos one through four. Drop shields and fire!” They did so but the torpedoes hit the enemy shields.

“Well that didn’t look good.” Yularen cried out.

“It looked perfect.” Anakin smirked. “Cloaking in five.” They became invisible again and avoided the torpedoes that had been sent in retaliation. Anakin ordered them to drop the shields again and fire. Once again they hit shields. This time tracking torpedoes came after them. He grinned viciously. Bait taken.

“Do you know what you are doing?” Yularen asked in dismay.

“Course I do. Full power to the engines.” He instructed as he blasted towards the flagship. With the extra power they kept ahead of the torpedoes and he managed to fly his ship right over the flagship, so close they could hear the metal grinding. They blasted past as the torpedoes went straight into the bridge of the flagship. Anakin smirked as the clones all celebrated.

“That was...an experience.” Yularen said, letting out a huff. They sent a transmission to Obi-Wan.

“The fleet is all yours, Master. I have supplies to deliver.” Anakin grinned cheekily. Obi-Wan shook his head but Anakin could tell he was hiding a smile.

“I suppose actually listening to my orders twice in one day would have been a miracle. Good job, Anakin.” He smiled happily as the transmission cut out and he guided the ship down to what was left of the command centre. Bail Organa was there to meet them. He left the unloading to the clones and turned to greet the Senator.

“Senator Organa, good to see you.”

“It is a relief to see you as well, Master Jedi. We cannot thank you enough.” They both bowed and went to oversee the moving of resources. Bail then told him that he was going back to Coruscant now that the Jedi were here. Admiral Yularen would be going back to the  _ Resolute _ as well to monitor the blockade. At some point a few hours later Obi-Wan finally joined them.

“The blockade has been destroyed. It’s safe to leave.” He informed the Senator. Organa bowed and took his leave. The two Jedi went to discuss battle strategy. Watching Obi-Wan carefully, Anakin could tell something was bothering him. After a couple of minutes of the older man trailing off in the middle of sentences and staring blankly out of the window he had had enough.

“What is the matter, Obi-Wan?” He asked. Obi-Wan jolted like he was surprised to see Anakin still there.

“Nothing.” He said quickly.

“I thought you didn’t lie to me.” Anakin reminded him, a little hurt that his former Master thought he couldn’t tell when something was wrong with him. Even if they hadn’t spent the last decade together, Obi-Wan was quite easy to read. Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” 

“You always have a bad feeling, Master.” Anakin scoffed with a grin.

“And something always goes wrong.” He reminded with a slight smile. Well he wasn’t wrong there.

“Which part do you have a bad feeling about? The ambush?” He nodded. “Well, if anything goes wrong we’ll handle it like we always do.” Anakin shrugged.

“Let’s get some rest. We’ll brief the men tomorrow.” Obi-Wan suggested and Anakin agreed. They made their way to the command area and given how much of it had been bombed, the two had to share quarters. Anakin was thrilled but hid it with some light teasing.

“Oh, and to think in this last week I’d gotten used to not having to listen to your snores.”

“I do not snore!” Obi-Wan protested.

  
“You really do. It’s like sleeping near a kriffing Rancour.” He smirked. Obi-Wan huffed but he was definitely trying to hide a smile. He skipped off to the fresher before he could get slapped. When he came out, Obi-Wan was sitting on his bunk with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and Anakin was loath to disturb him. Obi-Wan so rarely looked relaxed anymore but then he opened his eyes and gave him a smile. A simple upwards curl of the lips that Anakin had seen so many times before but there was  _ something  _ that it did to his heart. As he looked away so as not to get caught staring, his mind drifted back to his mother’s parting comment and her mysterious smile. The stunning realisation smacked into him like a ton of bricks. He loved Obi-Wan. Was completely and utterly  _ in _ love with Obi-Wan. That realisation stole all the air from his lungs. His mother had known instantly, months before he had any real idea himself. Oh he was so _ screwed _ . Not only was attachment completely forbidden, it was probably even more inappropriate to have such feelings for his old master.  _ Kriff _ ,  _ why can’t my life be easy _ he sighed, running his hand over his face. Well, it was already well known that he did stupid things to save his Master, it wouldn’t look any more suspicious when he did it now. All he had to do was somehow hide it from Obi-Wan through their bond. That would be harder. That thought forced him to immediately check his mental shields and strengthen them as much as he could. He didn’t want to embarrass his Master with his hopeless feelings that Obi-Wan would never return in a million years. Except, he was utterly crap at hiding his emotions. Oh kriff was he screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Obi-Wan still was not sure what to do about Slick’s betrayal. With no evidence he couldn’t just come out and say it. That would likely just anger the rest of the clones who wouldn’t believe one of their own was a spy unless they discovered it themselves. If he let things play out like they did before then they would lose a lot of good men and most of their weapons depot. Choices, choices. He still hadn’t made any decisions when Anakin finally woke up. Suddenly he remembered why Slick had been caught the first time around, he used the terminal in his own barracks to contact the Separatists. He didn’t have time for subtlety. The ambush was in a few hours and he did not want to lose men if he didn’t have to. Slick had been sending transmissions to the enemy for days already. 

“Anakin, that bad feeling is still here.” He said. “I’ve been meditating and I think we should check all terminals for security purposes.”

“You think someone here is a traitor?” Anakin asked in astonishment.

“I don’t know.” He lied. “It’s just a hunch. There has been so much chaos with the bombing and other attacks, it would be easy to have a security breach”

“Well, you’re hunches are pretty spot on, you want me to help?” 

“It’ll be quicker that way.” Obi-Wan nodded. “You take the east barracks, I’ll take the west ones and then we’ll do the command centre.” 

“Sure thing.” Heaving a sigh of relief at Anakin’s trust in him, Obi-Wan made his way to the clone barracks. Cody greeted him.

“Morning, sir.”

“Morning Cody. Briefing will be in an hour. I’m just checking all the transmission terminals for security.” He explained.

“Very good, sir.” Cody saluted and then continued on his way, probably to the mess hall. Obi-Wan entered the building and did indeed check all the terminals, leaving Slick’s to last. As expected it contained records of transmissions made to an unknown source. There was one every few days. No wonder the Separatists had almost won here. He commed Anakin, Cody and Rex to meet him in the command centre. Once there he checked around to make sure nobody could listen in. The other three arrived at the same time. 

“Find something, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked.

“Yes. Someone has been sending unauthorised transmissions from Slick’s barracks.”

“Only Slick’s men have access to those barracks.” Rex pointed out unhappily.

“Slick’s not going to like that.” Cody frowned.  _ Undoubtedly,  _ Obi-Wan thought.

“Indeed. We need to find out who he has been talking to and why.” Obi-Wan stated. “If he keeps to the same pattern he is due to make a report today. We will have our mission brief, tell the troops our attack plan and then try to catch him in the act.” Cody and Rex exchanged uneasy looks but nodded. The four of them made their way to where most of the clones were gathered. They explained the ambush they had planned and who would be going with which general. Then they dismissed everyone to get themselves ready. Stealthily Obi-Wan slipped out after Slick. Anakin had gone ahead to find somewhere to hide in the barracks. Hiding around a corner he watched as he entered his barracks. It was up to Anakin now. A few minutes later he felt a pulse in the Force from Anakin and dashed into the barracks. Anakin was standing with his arms folded and a murderous expression on his face. Slick was unconscious on the floor in front of him.

“What did you do?” He exclaimed. Cody and Rex came running in shortly after. They spotted the unconscious clone.

“Slick!”

“I just put him to sleep.” Anakin rolled his eyes. “I caught him making a transmission to the Separatists, giving them our battle plans. I managed to stop him before he gave away our ambush but now they know their spy has been caught.”

“Oh Slick. Why?” Rex mourned. 

“Put him in a holding cell. We need to leave soon if we are going to get into position in time.” Obi-Wan said. Cody nodded and slung Slick over his shoulder. 

“That’s some hunch you had, Obi-Wan.” Anakin frowned at him once the clones were gone. Obi-Wan shrugged, unable to give him a real answer. He knew he hadn’t been at all subtle but he couldn’t let a traitor run around unchecked. From here on out he would have to be more careful about how he manipulated things.

“The Force works in mysterious ways.” Was all he said. Thankfully, Anakin let it go with nothing more than an eye roll and they got themselves ready for battle. Hopefully this one would be a little more successful. He took up his position in the south tower with the 212th squadron. The mood was sour as the clones had taken Slick’s betrayal hard. It would have been kept a secret except they had all noticed that Slick was missing. As he kept watch, he breathed out a sigh of relief when the battle droids did not split up, however there were a good deal less than he had been expecting. Obviously their spy getting caught had changed plans a bit.

“Just a little closer.” He heard Cody mutter. “Fire!” The air became filled with the sounds of heavy guns being fired. They managed to take out two of the tanks before the droids managed to react. He spotted Anakin’s squad leaving their tower to cut off the escape. Naturally Anakin took out an entire tank by himself while Obi-Wan’s clones gave covering fire. He really was graceful in battle, it was beautiful to watch. The droid army tried to retreat but a whirlwind of blue cut down any that tried to get past. 

“Let’s get down there and help.” Obi-Wan ordered. All the clones except those manning the heavy guns followed him to the lift. By the time they got down there were barely any droids left. The 212th battalion began rounding up the injured as Obi-Wan joined Anakin in destroying those trying to retreat. The final tank fell. Once the battle was over, they used the Force to drag the remains of the tanks to form a rough blockade in the street. Assessing the amount of droid parts around he estimated there were only two or three battalions there, they had been hoping to take out far more. 

“Let’s head back. They’ll be back soon enough.” Anakin suggested. “We have a traitor to question.”

Sadly they were unable to get much out of Slick. He did say that he did it because he felt the clones were enslaved and he wanted freedom for them all. Anakin had given a reflexive grimace at that. There was no mention of who he had been delivering his reports to or what he had told them already. Obi-Wan groaned. They had a quick dinner and tried to get some sleep. The next couple of days were full of fighting. Having their heavy walkers and all of their supplies intact gave them a great advantage. 

Ventress had also made an appearance, taking out one of the walkers and many clones before being drawn into a separate battle with Obi-Wan. He led her in and out of the buildings, keeping her away from the clones. It wasn’t long before he spotted Anakin chasing after them and then leaping in to join the battle. Obi-Wan deflected a clumsy attack from Ventress. He disarmed her easily and she only just blocked the attack coming in from Anakin. She twisted away and tried to summon her lightsaber back. It whizzed past Anakin’s ear and with a great show of dexterity, he plucked it out of the air, igniting it in the same smooth motion. Anakin gave her a ferocious grin and Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber up in a quick attack that Ventress jumped to avoid. She leapt up the outside of the nearest building. Anakin naturally followed her so Obi-Wan followed after Anakin. They chased her over half the city but eventually she escaped.

On the third day the enemy retreated once again and they gratefully took the reprieve. At the end of the day, Obi-Wan sunk onto his bunk and groaned. He heard Anakin’s light laugh from the other side of the room and immediately felt a lot better. Then he frowned at himself. This really was getting out of hand. Anakin had always made him feel better but now it seemed to be verging on something more than that. They already had a dangerous level of attachment to each other. Not to mention Anakin would probably be horrified if he knew his old Master was having such thoughts. His mind went back to the night they had fallen asleep together on the couch and how he hadn’t wanted to move. That thought terrified him. Clearly the war was driving him crazy. He loved Anakin like a  _ brother _ . Hopefully Ahsoka would arrive soon and take away some of Anakin’s attention. Some distance would probably be a good idea.

It was another two days before they received a report that the droid army was coming back. They had lost communication with their fleet and Obi-Wan assumed that the Separatists had renewed their blockade. They had far more troops than they did last time around but they were still outnumbered. Heavy cannons saved the day and forced yet another retreat from the droid army. Sadly it wasn’t much of a victory as he knew they would be coming back with their energy shield. Nothing was won yet. As they ate, Jet let them know a ship had arrived. Presumably with Ahsoka on it. He had conspired with Yoda to get Anakin a Padawan. Having witnessed the bond between them grow over the years, he knew it would do Anakin good to have Ahsoka around. Also, he did admit privately he thought it would be funny to watch Anakin train someone almost as impulsive and reckless as he had been. He, himself, did not wish for another. Training Anakin for ten years had been quite enough for him. Privately, he also thought Anakin might get a little jealous if he took another Padawan so soon after Anakin’s Trials. He and Anakin made their way over to the ship as a familiar female Togruta walked towards them. It was wonderful to see Ahsoka once more.

“A youngling?” Anakin frowned. “Why would the Council send a youngling into this?” 

“Excuse me.” She said as she approached. “I’m here to deliver a message that you’re needed back at the Jedi Temple immediately.”

“Well, they’ve blocked our communications.” Anakin said, frustration evident in his voice. “Besides, we could use some reinforcements here, we definitely can’t afford to leave now.”

“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you so he sent me. You could try sending a transmission from the ship that dropped me off.” She offered. Obi-Wan gave her a smile and nodded. Yularen managed to get them patched through to the Temple. Yoda said he would send reinforcements but transmission then got cut off. Yularen then reported that more Separatists ships had arrived so they would have to temporarily retreat.

“Simply wonderful.” Anakin threw his hands up. Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka. 

“Time for some proper introductions.”

“I’m Ahsoka Tano, the new Padawan learner.”

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He said.

“Neither of us requested a new Padawan. At least, I didn’t.” Anakin interrupted with a frown of confusion and a slightly pained glance at Obi-Wan that he assumed he wasn’t supposed to notice. Yes, not taking on a new Padawan seemed to have been a good decision. He could sympathise with the feeling of being replaced, even if Anakin had already had his trials. Ahsoka then looked a little embarrassed.

“Master Yoda said I’m assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi Training.” Anakin’s eyes went wide and Obi-Wan had to stifle the urge to laugh.

“WHAT? No way. I never requested, nor do I want, a Padawan. There has to be some mistake.” He was clearly trying to sound stern but his voice was a fraction higher than usual and he looked at Ahsoka as if she might bite him. Her face fell.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan said sharply.  _ It may be a mistake but there is no need to tell a Padawan they are unwanted. _ He reprimanded through their Force bond. Anakin had the grace to look ashamed of himself. “We have no time for this now, we have a droid army to worry about. We shall sort this out when the reinforcements arrive.” He told them both firmly. 

“I’ll go check in with Rex. Come along youngling.” Anakin sighed.

“Padawan.” Ahsoka ground out in annoyance. Obi-Wan stifled a laugh. Those two made a very good team. He did some rounds, checking on the injured clones and making sure the weapons were still in working order. He was just getting a damage report from Cody when Anakin and Ahsoka came back with Rex saying that the enemy were coming back with an energy shield. Pulling up a hologram of the area, he pointed behind the enemy lines.

“The shield generator is somewhere in this area. It’s steadily increasing the diameter to keep the shield just ahead of their troops.”

“Our heavy cannons will be useless.” Rex pointed out.

“We could attempt to draw them into the buildings as they get closer but that will still leave the tanks to take out the cannons.” Obi-Wan suggested.

“If we lose the cannons we will be in serious trouble.” Anakin sighed.

“Erm...why don’t we just take out the shield generator.” Ahsoka spoke up.

“Easier said than done.” Rex told her.

“Actually, I, er… I agree with the little one.” Anakin stated. He could see Ahsoka fighting not to correct him. “Ahsoka and I can handle that generator.” Her annoyance quickly faded into delight at being included in the mission. 

“Alright. If Rex, Cody and I engage the enemy here,” He pointed to a spot on the map. “That should leave you free to slip through their lines undetected here.” He pointed again. Anakin nodded, looking thoughtful. 

“We won’t have much time. They vastly outnumber us and we won’t last long fighting them without the heavy cannon cover.” Cody said. 

“Indeed. You’ll have to try not to get distracted, Anakin. No taking on the whole army by yourself.” Obi-wan smirked.

“I’ll try.” He received a cheeky smirk in return.

“Come on, Master. Let’s go.” Ahsoke spoke up brightly, making her way towards their destination. Anakin jogged to catch up and they could hear him scolding her.

“You think they have a chance?” Cody asked anxiously.

“If anyone does it’s those two.” Obi-Wan smiled fondly.

“General Skywalker will find a way.” Rex stated confidently.

“They certainly make an interesting pair.” Cody noted with a slight frown.

“That’s one word for it.” Obi-Wan laughed. Troublesome was the word he would go for personally. He and Cody went to get the men into battle positions while Rex rounded up his squadron. They needed to give Anakin and Ahsoka as much time as possible without sustaining too many casualties. He always got the easy job. They picked out the spot for their attempt to draw the droids into the buildings and got themselves ready. A large battalion of troops had been left to guard the heavy cannons. The remaining heavy walkers would also be useless at such close range which was a shame. The streets were too narrow to put the walkers in the side street for an ambush.

Obi-Wan crouched behind a large piece of debris with Cody and a group of the 212th. The energy shield passed over them and once some of the battle droids had gone past, they leapt into action. Obi-Wan went straight for the closest tank, taking out several droids on the way. He rolled underneath and used his lightsaber to make a hole in the bottom. Destroying both droids inside, he slashed through all the controls and leapt out of the top just as it exploded. One down, several to go. Glancing back he saw the clones retreating backwards under heavy fire. He moved back to help cover their retreat. He ended up behind another piece of debris with Rex. With more men that last time they were slowing them down better but the shield was still forcing them back.

“The shield will be reaching the heavy cannons soon.” He said. Anakin really needed to hurry up. 

“We lost a few of our unit, Sir but they’ve taken out one of the walkers.” Rex informed him. It seemed it was time for his preferred strategy. Stalling through negotiation.

“Get your men back to the heavy cannons. Protect them at all costs. I’ll delay the droids.” Obi-Wan ordered.

“But, sir…” Rex protested.

“Get going.” He instructed firmly. Rex started moving. Obi-Wan slashed the super battle droid that attempted to jump over their protection and moved to take out some more droids. He quickly became surrounded however. A tank rolled over and General Loathsome popped out of the top.

Ah, General Kenobi. Such a pleasure.”

“I surrender.” He stated calmly. 

“Good, good. Now order your troops to stand down.” Obi-Wan levitated over some debris that resembled two chairs and a table.

“Surely we can discuss this like civilised men.” He gave an innocent smile. Loathsome appeared to consider. “We need to negotiate the terms of my surrender.”

“None of your mind tricks, Jedi.” He ordered and then he made his way out of the tank. He sat down opposite Obi-Wan. “I’m so glad you decided to surrender.”

“One must accept the reality of the situation.” Then he coughed slightly. “May we have some refreshments?” Loathsome nodded and instructed a droid to bring them something liquid. He hid a cringe. Droids were rather literal and it could end up bringing back literally anything that was in liquid form. “Thank you. This shouldn’t take too long.” He waited until the droid came back and filled up their cups. Loathsome drank his in one go. Obi-Wan made his movements as slow as possible. Drinking at a sedate pace, he finally put his cup down noting the shield was still up. He hoped Anakin and Ahsoka had managed to not kill each other.

“Now…” Loathsome began.

“Once you’ve taken control of my troops arrangements will need to be made for their food. Do you have enough supplies?”

“Enough. You are stalling.” Loathsome stood up angrily.

“Nonsense. These are important details.” Obi-Wan said placidly.

“Seize him!” Two super battle droids lifted him up by the arms. “Order your troops to surrender, right now!” All of the droids aimed their guns at him and he calculated how he was going to get out of this.

“I was rather hoping your shield would be down by now.” He sighed. As he finished the sentence there was a loud noise and the shield began to raise. “About time too.” He commented just as the two droids holding him let go, letting him drop lightly to the floor, and flew backwards. Looking around in confusion he spotted an angry looking Anakin leaping towards him, lightsaber in hand. Before Obi-Wan could even ignite his own, the droids were destroyed and Anakin’s lightsaber was pointed at Loathsome’s throat.

“It is you who will be surrendering, general.” Spat Anakin. Loathsome let an angry grunt but made no protest.

“You took your time.” Obi-Wan commented with a smirk.

“Ran into a spot of bother.” Anakin shrugged. “Besides, I’m sure you had everything handled.” There was only the tiniest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“Of course I did.” Obi-Wan told him primly. “Where is your Padawan?”

“Ahsoka went back to see if the troops needed help.” Then a group of gunships flew over. One landed nearby to pick them up. They ushered Loathsome onto it and went back to the main camp. Once they arrived, Anakin disappeared to find Ahsoka and Obi-Wan made his way over to greet Yoda. He updated Yoda on the state of Christophsis. While they spoke, Anakin and Ahsoka arrived.

“Master Yoda.” Anakin nodded his head.

“Trouble with your new Padawan, you have?” Yoda asked. 

“I was just explaining the situation to Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan added, not having done such a thing at all. Ahsoka looked down, arms folded.

“If not ready for a Padwan, you are, Master Obi-Wan could…” Yoda began.

“Now, hang on.” Anakin interrupted. “I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges but I would be honored to have her as my Padawan.” Obi-Wan didn’t even bother hiding his smile. Ahsoka’s head snapped up and a beaming smile spread across her face.

“Then go with you to the Teth system, she will.” Yoda said.

“Teth? That’s wild space. The Separatists aren’t even in that sector.” Anakin said with a frown. 

“Captured, Jabba the Hutt’s son has been.” Yoda told them.

“You want  _ me  _ to rescue Jabba’s son?” Anakin asked in outrage. Obi-Wan caught a flash of anger and disgust before Anakin regained control of himself.

“Anakin, we will need the Hutt’s allegiance to have an advantage over Dooku.” He knew how much the younger man hated Tatooine and everything related to the Hutts. Given his past he couldn’t exactly blame him but sadly this was important.

“Negotiate the treaty, Obi-Wan will.” Yoda stated before heading off to speak with one of the clones.

“Come on, Master. It doesn’t sound that hard.” Ahsoka said with her usual optimism.

“It’s not the difficulty I was considering.” Anakin replied through gritted teeth, glaring at the floor as if it wronged him in some way.

“I’ll go and get Rex and the troops organised.” She grinned. Then she headed off quickly.

“I know this is hard, Anakin. Nobody likes dealing with the Hutts but the Republic needs this.” Obi-Wan reminded him gently. Anakin’s glare relaxed slightly as he looked up at him.

“I know, Obi-Wan.” He released an angry huff. “I won’t let my feelings get in the way of the mission.”

“I never thought you would.” Anakin did manage a smile at that statement. Then he glanced over to where Ahsoka had disappeared with a worried frown. “Don’t worry, Anakin. Just teach her everything I taught you and you’ll be fine. After all, you turned out ok.”

“Only ok? I’m hurt, Master." He looked at Obi-Wan with a shrewd expression. "Besides, something tells me you had something to do with this in the first place.” Obi-Wan gave him a smirk that made Anakin roll his eyes. He reached out and grasped Anakin’s arm, trying to offer some form of comfort. 

“May the Force be with you.”

“And with you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin then heaved another sigh and headed after Ahsoka. Obi-Wan watched as the duo boarded a gunship and took off. It seemed a lot harder and more painful than usual to watch Anakin leave.

“Ready for a Padawan, young Skywalker is. To let go of his pupil, a much harder challenge that will be.” Yoda said, a little too pointedly for Obi-Wan’s comfort. He hid his blush. Anakin really might be the death of him, just not the way he had originally thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that really makes no difference to anything...Anakin doesn't have the scar on his face at this point. Also you guys are amazing, the support I've been getting is fantastic and inspires me to write this so quickly. Thanks to you all and I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I do :D

Anakin studied the young Togruta beside him. She reminded him so much of his younger self and his respect for Obi-Wan increased immensely for putting up with him for a decade. In less than an hour his own Padawan had driven him crazy. Given that Obi-Wan had managed with him, it had been a bit of a lie that she wouldn’t make it as his Padawan, yet she was so like him, she was probably the only Padawan he could have that wouldn’t slow him down too much. Besides, having a Padawan would take a lot of time and effort which meant he would spend less time thinking about Obi-Wan. 

When they arrived in the Teth System, they received a ship containing the scout clones that had been watching on the planet below. He listened to their report and sent them to get some rest. He went to find Rex and saw him and a large group of troops listening to how Ahsoka had saved his life. He noticed she didn’t mention that the droids being there was her fault for not listening to him. 

“Storytime is over, Rex, get the men ready to land.”

“Yes sir.” Rex saluted. “You heard the General, get moving.”

“I suppose now would be a good time to teach you that Jedi are humble, my  _ young  _ Padawan.” He said, trying to hide his smile. She looked down.

“Just trying to keep spirits up.” She mumbled. He did grin then.

“Well, it seems you did a good job of that.” She smiled tentatively back. “Come on, Snips. We need to get ready too.” They got on board one of the gunships and headed down towards the planet. On the way they received a transmission from Obi-Wan.

“Jabba has given us one planetary rotation to find and return his son.”

“Won’t take us that long.” Anakin grinned.

“Well, be careful. We have no idea who holds Jabba’s son. When I’ve finished negotiations I shall join you.”

“Best hurry, Master, or you’ll miss all the fun.” He teased.

“I think your idea of fun differs slightly from mine.” Obi-Wan replied with a slight smile.

“You’ll have to tell me what your idea of fun is sometime.” He watched in amusement as Obi-Was seemed to blush enough that it was even visible on the hologram. Then the transmission ended. A few minutes passed easily. “Stay close to me Ahsoka.”

“Won’t be a problem, Master.” She sounded far too casual for his liking. No, she sounded too like him for his own liking. He didn’t call her out on it as it was still strange being referred to as ‘Master’. Suddenly the ship started shaking. 

“Sir, we’re taking heaving fire.” Came the call from the pilot. Well that much was obvious.

“Close the blast shields, and get us under those guns.” He ordered.

“Yes, sir.” The ships landed and they all jumped off. Droids continued shooting at them from above and they raced to get up against the cliff where they wouldn’t be seen. One of the droids leaned so far over he fell down and smashed right in front of them. Anakin glanced up.

“Follow me. Race you to the top?”

“Of course. I’ll give you a head start.” Ahsoka smirked at him. He laughed.

“Your mistake, Snips.” He moved back and leapt up the cliff, grabbing a vine that hung down. He sensed Ahsoka following him. The going was tough, trying to deflect blasters while climbing one handed took some concentration but he made sure to keep a sense of where his Padawan was. He did not want to explain to Obi-Wan that he had lost his Padawan on their first mission together. Glancing down, he saw she was on one of the walkers that was leaning backwards off the cliff. Ahsoka got thrown backwards, barely hanging on. Then he spotted the droids flying right at her on STAPs, about to shoot her. He jumped back down the cliff towards her and then leapt at the nearest droid, slicing it in half. Jumping onto each STAP in turn he sliced through the droids and then took control of the last STAP. Using it to head straight up the cliff, he called back to Ahsoka.

“You gotta keep up, Snips. See you at the top.” Her reply was lost in the noise of battle. He shot down several of the dwarf spider droids on the way to the top. When he was almost there, his STAP was shot down but he managed to jump the rest of the way using the Force. Several droids surrounded him but he easily disposed of them. Then he spotted the droidekas rolling towards him and realised that coming up on his own might not have been the best idea. Cursing, he wondered what was taking Ahsoka so long.

“Kriffing hell, Ahsoka. I told you to stay close to me.” He muttered, knowing it was really his own fault. Then there was a blast behind him and all three droidekas were destroyed. Looking around Ahsoka was standing by the walker she had been riding.

“I can’t get much closer, Skyguy.” She smirked.

“What took you so long?” He asked playfully. Then he inwardly rolled his eyes, he had had a Padawan for a day and he already sounded like Obi-Wan. Well he supposed that probably wasn’t a bad thing. Obi-Wan was the best example of a master he could think of. If he was even half as good with Ahsoka then he’d do a damn fine job.

“I wanted to make a dramatic arrival.” She laughed. He snickered quite willing to admit he would have said and done much the same.

“All clear, sir.” Came Rex’s voice.

“Good job, Rex. Have the wounded taken care of. Snips and I will find the little Hutt.” Anakin sighed. There were so many other things he’d rather be doing. They surveyed the area. “Too many droids to be renegades. This feels like Dooku. Let’s hurry up, find baby Hutt and get out of here.” 

“No problem. The hard part is over.” Ahsoka said.

“Well now you jinxed it.” He rolled his eyes. A low chuckle sounded before Rex managed to control himself. “Come on Snips.” They set off. Rex and a couple of other troopers came with them. As they made it inside, Anakin felt a rush through the Force. They were not the only ones here. This didn’t feel like Dooku though. Shame really, he owed the old man for hurting Obi-Wan. Although he definitely did not want Ahsoka anywhere near him so it was probably for the best. 

“This looks like one of the B’omarr monk monasteries.” Ahsoka said.

“Smugglers often take them over and turn them into their personal retreats.”

“The monks just let them?” Ahsoka frowned.

“They aren’t given much of a choice.” He told her, raising an eyebrow. “Smugglers usually get what they want, one way or another.” Just then there was a noise from ahead. He ignited his lightsaber and his Padawan did the same. A droid came shuffling towards them. Ahsoka asked him if it was friendly or not.

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“Just a humble caretaker. You have liberated me from those dreadful battle bots.” It replied. He was immediately suspicious. The battle droids would surely have gotten rid of a caretaker droid.

“Where is the Hutt?”

“The droids kept their prisoners on the detention level.” More suspicion. Droids didn’t keep prisoners either, not unless they were told to. He didn’t trust the caretaker at all. He recalled Obi-Wan’s random hunch that there was a traitor on Christophsis. He felt a gentle, and somehow familiar, wave through the Force somehow telling him the droid was not to be trusted. Immediately he swung his lightsaber through the neck joint, severing the head.

“Master!” Ahsoka exclaimed in surprise.

“I didn’t trust it.” Was all he said. “Rex, stay here and keep an eye out.”

“Yes, sir.” Rex agreed. Anakin moved forwards cautiously, Ahsoka right behind him. They made their way down to the detention level. 

“Master, you know you’re walking us into a trap?”

“I know. I’m following one of Master Kenobi’s favourite plans.” He told her with a fond smile she couldn’t see.

“What’s that? We just passed two more droids by the way.”

“I know. He likes to spring the trap.” Anakin told her. The first time Obi-Wan had told him that was a plan he had simply laughed and told his Master he must be rubbing off on him. Ahsoka seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

“That sounds more like one of your plans, Master.”

“I assure you, that one is all Master Kenobi.” It felt strange, referring to him as ‘Master Kenobi’ but he had to remain professional if he wanted his un Jedi like feelings to remain unknown. The last thing he needed was Ahsoka finding out and unintentionally blabbing to Obi-Wan.

“I really don’t like this. Can I just deal with the droids?” She asked.

“If it bothers you so much, go ahead.” He shrugged. Turning around, he watched her dispose of the droids following them with easy efficiency. “Well done, you remembered to destroy their weapons first.”

“I’m improving your technique.” She retorted. Anakin raised an eyebrow. Then he ignited his lightsaber and thrust it through the centre of a droid to his side.

“Of course, you did miss one.” He told her calmly. She looked down in disappointment.

“I did that on purpose.” Came the sullen retort.

“Of course.” He laughed. A few feet further down the hall, he stopped outside one of the doors. “I sense our kidnapped Hutt is in here.”

“Eugh. I smell him too.” Ahsoka said, holding her nose. Anakin shrugged this off. He was somewhat accustomed to the Hutts unique smell. He used the Force to open the door. Inside was a mostly empty room with a tiny Hutt sliding towards them. Well that was...not what he was expecting. He hadn’t thought Hutts could even  _ be _ that small.

“That’s a lot younger than I was picturing.” He said, mostly to himself.

“He’s so cute.” Ahsoka exclaimed. Well they certainly had differing opinions on  _ that. _

“Wait until you see what he’ll grow into.” He warned. As they examined the Huttlet, he received a comm from Rex telling him the castle was secure. Apparently there was still no sign of Obi-Wan. “How typical of him to be late.” He smiled to himself.

“Master, my Jedi training did not prepare me for taking care of a baby Hutt. What do we do?” Ahsoka asked him.

“Well, since you think the smelly thing is cute, you get to carry it.” He told her. Having a Padawan did have some benefits after all. He started down the corridor just as the Huttlet started crying. They made their way back to where they had left the clones. 

“Master, I think he might be sick. He’s burning up with a fever.” Ahsoka called over to him.  _ Kriff. Just what we need.  _ He stopped and felt the Huttlet’s forehead.

“You’re right. We need to get him back to the ship immediately.” He agreed. He called for a backpack and one of the clones ran to fetch one Then he began checking his belt for something that would help with a fever. Not knowing what the route cause of the illness was, there wasn’t much he could do. He pulled a fever reducing capsule out and gave it to the Huttlett. As they secured him, one of the clones ran up and informed him that Obi-Wan was requesting to speak with him. They made their way back to his starship and a transmission was waiting.

“Anakin. Did you recover the Hutt?” 

“Yep. I think the Separatists are behind this. I smell Dooku.”

“I think it’s little stinky that you smell.” Ahsoka put in.

“I think the Separatists are using us to get Jabba to join them. This whole thing may backfire on us, Obi-Wan.”

“Also, the little Huttlet is sick. Anakin gave him some medicine but he still might not make it to Tattoine.” Ashoka added. Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical look but obviously decided to wait until later. Hopefully he would forget and not ask about it.

“Dealing the Hutts is a bad idea.” 

“Anakin, you know they control shipping routes in the Outer Rim.” Obi-Wan chided gently, giving him a sympathetic smile. “We need Jabba’s cooperation. I trust you’ll be able to sort out the Hutt.”

“I won’t let anything happen to him, Obi-Wan.” Anakin promised. Obi-Wan smiled proudly and opened his mouth to respond. Naturally that was when the droids chose to attack again. “I’ll have to call you back, Master. We are under attack and could use the help, if you have the time of course.”

“I’ll get there as soon as I can. Protect the Hutt.” The transmission then cut out.

“Defensive positions.” Rex called and the clones scrambled into their positions. Artoo jumped out of the starship just in time before it exploded. More droids were coming their way.

“Get inside.” He called to Ahsoka who still had the Huttlet. She ran back towards the monastery. It soon became clear they would be overwhelmed. “Fall back.” He ordered the clones. They did so immediately and he tried to give them as much cover as possible, diving under the door at the last second. They all took a deep breath.

“We’ll stay here until Obi-Wan arrives with reinforcements.” He told the troops.

“Master, we can’t hold them off. We need to find a way out.” Ahsoka spoke up.

“Our mandate is to protect the Hutt.” He reminded her.

“Our mandate is to get this Hutt back to Tatooine alive.” She pointed out. She did have a point and given how sick he looked, they didn’t have much time. The Huttlett’s fever was breaking but he was still an unhealthy shade of green. 

“I suppose you have a plan?” He asked. Artoo beeped.

“I think so. Artoo willing.” She said, looking at him calmly but with a hint of desperation to prove herself. He studied her for a second, considering.

“Ok, Snips. I’ll trust you on this one.” The grin he received was worth it. Maybe being a master wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. “Captain, hold them here as long as you can.” He ordered Rex.

“Yes, General.” Rex saluted him. He really did like Rex. “You heard the General. Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal.” Now that was a spirit he could get behind. Smirking, he turned to follow Ahsoka and Artoo. Artoo led them to a terminal.

“If there is a way out, Artooie will find it.” Ahsoka said assuredly.

“Just make it quick.” He advised his favourite astromech. Some rude beeping was his only reply. He chuckled. Then he checked on the Huttlet. “Finally asleep huh? Put him down and get some rest yourself, Snips. It’s been a long day.” He advised.

“I can hold him, Master. I’m not tired.” She protested. He could sense that was a lie. Anakin suppressed a smile. She really did remind him of himself.

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged. “I don’t know why you won’t just listen to me.”

“I do listen to you, I just hate being treated like a youngling.” She told him. Well, he knew that feeling.

“Ahsoka, I was only nine when I became a Padwan. My circumstances might have been rather unusual but I know you’re not too young. Besides if Master Yoda thinks you’re ready then I’m sure you are. Pushing yourself to exhaustion won’t prove anything except that you might be a little too immature.” He almost choked on his own words. Never did he expect to be telling someone else they were immature, it felt hypocritical. He saw her ready to interrupt him and held up a finger. “Trust me, I did the same thing several times. The amount of times Obi-Wan had to wake me up because I fell asleep at a desk in the middle of the night because I wouldn’t take a break from studying was rather high. You’ll learn much more if you are awake enough to understand your training.” He told her, cringing inwardly at his own words. He was so not ready to be teaching a Padawan. Thankfully, Ahsoka seemed happier and did put the Huttlet down. 

“You really think I’m ready?” She asked. He smiled.

“Master Kenobi once told me that nothing happens by accident. It is the will of the Force that you are here by my side. Forgive me for wanting to keep you there in one piece.” She gave a light laugh.

“I suppose you can be forgiven, Skyguy.” She said, taking a seat beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before there was a loud noise and the building shook.

“That didn’t sound good.” Anakin groaned. Then Artoo beeped and showed a hologram of the monastery. He indicated a back door landing platform. “Great. We can call for a gunship when we get there. Lead the way, Artoo.” He said, Then he noticed the backpack was empty. Thankfully the annoying Huttlet had only crawled under the bench. Hauling him out, he put him back in the backpack and handed him off to Ahsoka once again. Then they made their way through the monastery. 

“Anakin? Come in.” Rex’s voice came through the commlink.

“Anakin?” Ahsoka questioned. “Rex never calls you Anakin.”

  
“No, something is wrong.” He agreed.

“What is your location?” Rex asked. Definitely not like him.

“Ventress.” Anakin sighed, suddenly recognising the Force signature. This complicated things.

“Dooku’s assassin?” 

“That’s the one. She must be here to kill the Huttlet. Come on.” He hurried after Artoo. They made it to the landing platform and he attempted to contact Obi-Wan. His voice came through weakly before cutting off altogether. The Separatists must be jamming transmissions. He tried contacting Rex. There was no reply for a long time until finally he responded but with the news that they were pinned down in the courtyard. He needed to help his men. He said he would try to get there to help. Ahsoka pointed out that the Huttlet was sick.

“Right now, we need Rex to help us find a ship. If they are stuck, we can’t get out of here either.” Anakin reminded her. “Obi-Wan will be here eventually.” A noise behind them had them whirling around. Droidekas were headed in their direction. They managed to deflect the blasters until Artoo could shut the door. “We need to retreat. Let’s try the jungle.” He said, heading to the edge of the platform. Two red lightsabers appeared, starting to cut through the door.

“The jungle was a bad place.” Ahsoka said. Not that it mattered, there were spider droids climbing the cliff, blocking their way down.

“So much for going that way.” He cursed. Looking around he noted that Ventress was almost done cutting through the door. Then Ahsoka noticed a landing platform in the distance that had a ship on.

“How are we going to get over there?” She asked. Anakin looked down at the creatures that were disturbed when the droids shot at them.

“Leave that to me.” He smirked. Then he flung himself off the cliff. Air rushed past him before he landed on the back of one of the creatures. It tried bucking him off at first but he used the Force to calm it down. Then he flew back up in time to see Ahsoka being thrown backwards by Ventress. “I’m right here.” He called to the assassin. Driving the creature forwards, it knocked Ventress back with its tail. Then he flew over and grabbed Ahsoka’s hand, hauling her up behind him just as the platform crumbled, falling away towards the jungle.

“Wonderful timing, as always, Master.” Ahsoka told him. They finally landed at the platform. The ship in question was not much more than a pile of bolts but he’d flown worse.

“Get aboard and fire up the engines.” Anakin told her. “Assuming it has engines.” He added under his breath. Just then three battle droids emerged from the ship. Ahsoka took care of them easily enough while he got the Huttlet fixed to Artoo so neither of them had to carry him. They boarded the ship. Trying to get it started proved rather tricky. Artoo had to tinker and open the fuel lifters all the way before it would start without stalling. The droid gave a lot of rude commentary about the ship while trying to get it going. Anakin agreed with every word he said. Once they had taken off, they could see the fighting going on.

“Master Kenobi is here. Now we can see some real fireworks.” Ahsoka said gleefully. Anakin was rather offended.

“What do you call what I’ve been doing all day?” He asked indignantly.

“I don’t know. The word reckless comes to mind.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” He muttered. “The troops still need our help.”

“How exactly are we going to help? We need to get Stinky home.” Ahsoka pointed out.

“Well see if there is a med droid around here who can either help or tell us what we need to save him.” Anakin told her. “If there isn’t anything we can do from here then we will need a Republic ship with a medic to save him. He won’t reach Tatooine in that condition.” With a nod of agreement, Ahsoka left while he had Artoo charge up the main guns. He flew down and shot as many of the enemy droids as he could. He couldn’t risk landing to help in case there wasn’t anything on board to help the little Huttlet but he could still shoot. Having taken out several enemy ships as well as some spider droids, Ahsoka finally rejoined him. 

“The med droid back there had some medicine that should help.” She told him, sitting back down in the co-pilot seat.

“Nicely done, Snips.” He smiled. Then he commed Rex.

“Sorry, Rex, that’s all the help we can give. We need to get this Huttlet home.”

“Yes, sir. Help was appreciated but the mission always comes first.” Rex agreed. With that sorted, they headed into space.

“Master, today I tried my best to remain focused and when I did, everything seemed so much easier.”

“You did well today, Ahsoka.” Then they emerged right into the middle of a space battle. “You might want to focus a little more. Things just got a lot harder.” Their first problem was that the cruiser didn’t recognise them and tried to shoot them down. Once they identified themselves they were unable to safely board the ship. It looked like they had to take their current pile of junk all the way to Tatooine. Thankfully the ship made the jump to hyperspace easily enough.

“The medicine is working. He is at least the right shade of green.” Ahsoka informed him. “You think Master Obi-Wan is ok?” His heart clenched momentarily. 

“Of course. I’m sure he has things well in hand.” He had to, because Anakin couldn’t face the alternative. Besides, he could feel his old Master through their bond. Their Padawan/Master bond had never been severed as it should have been. The war had distracted everyone and Anakin certainly wasn’t going to bring it up. He liked knowing where Obi-Wan was in case he needed help. Also, the presence was soothing even if it shouldn’t be. Although these days it was becoming more likely to cause problems if Obi-Wan felt any of his wayward emotions. Not that he was ashamed of his love, exactly, he just knew Obi-Wan would never return such feelings and didn’t want to embarrass his former Master in any way.

“I heard you were born on Tatooine.” Ahsoka’s voice broke through his thoughts. “So this is like coming home for you.” 

“Yeah. Home.” He said sarcastically. Finally they arrived near Tatooine. A lump formed in his throat being so close to his mother and yet unable to visit. He supposed he should just be glad she was alive, he couldn’t imagine coming back here if she had died. “How’s the Huttlet?” He asked.

“Doing much better. Even you have to admit he’s cute when he’s asleep.” 

“I like him better when he’s quiet but that isn’t saying much.” Their peace was interrupted when ships appeared behind them and began shooting. Suddenly he regretted not repairing the rear deflector shields while they had time. Oh well. No time for that now. He ordered Artoo to try and get the guns unlocked from forwards position.

“Sometimes a good defense  _ is  _ the best offense.” Ahsoka stated.

“Na. Now go and strap in your little friend.” He continued trying to outmaneuver the attacking ships. Suddenly there was a cry from the back.

“Oh great. You woke the baby up.” Ahsoka groaned.

“I’m a little busy here.” He told her. A minute later he had managed to destroy one of the ships but the second one got a hit in on them. Finally Artoo got the guns turned around and managed to destroy the second ship. “Well, it might have helped to have the rear shields but we managed.” He said. Then he tried to contact Obi-Wan. Thankfully the transmission went through.

“Have you made it to Tatooine yet?”

“Almost.”

“Anakin, did you get shot down again?” Obi-Wan sounded amused.

“Yes.” Ahsoka called.

“Regardless, we could use a hand.” 

“I’m still busy cleaning up your other mess. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“That was not my mess!” Anakin protested. Obi-Wan chuckled and ended the transmission. He turned his full attention to landing. It wasn’t looking great. “Hold on. This landing could get a little rough.”

“Crashes are rough. Landings are not.” Ahsoka pointed out.

“Then it’s a crash landing.” He growled. Eventually he managed to get the ship on the ground without it exploding or killing them. It was a pretty good success given the state of the ship. They disembarked, much to Artoo’s disgust. Ahsoka had to promise to clean him up later before he would consent to join them on the sand. Anakin didn’t blame him. They began their long, hot, sandy trek towards Jabba’s palace. Ahsoka kept trying to convince him to talk about his past, which he refused point blank, every time. She had definitely not earnt that right yet. She probably never would. He hated people knowing he had been a slave, it was bad enough the man he loved knew that, he certainly did not need his Padawan knowing and pitying him. As the twin suns set, he sensed a disturbance in the Force. Clearly Ahsoka noticed it as well.

“That’s the Dark Side of the Force.” He muttered. “They are coming for the Huttlet. Snips, I have an important mission for you.”

“More important than keeping you alive?”

“Yes. You are going to deliver this Huttlet to Jabba. I will hold off Dooku with a decoy.”

“Master…” 

“Don’t argue with me, Ahsoka. As your Master I’m making this an order. I’m trusting you with the success of our mission.” He told her sternly. She must have guessed he was serious as her protests died. They moved quickly. Ahsoka took the rucksack with stinky and he used a second rucksack, filled with rocks to look like the huttlet was still with him. He hoped that it would fool Dooku. Although, if the Sith looked into the Force he would sense there was no lifeform other than Anakin so he would just have to hope Dooku was stupid. Ahsoka set off on a slightly longer, but hopefully safer, route to the palace. Anakin insisted Artoo went with her. He kept walking at a much slower pace. Finally he could hear a speeder approaching and the Dooku came into sight.

“Surrender the Huttlet, or die, Skywalker.” He demanded, leaping off the speeder.

“Well, since you asked so nicely Dooku...No.” Anakin grinned. Dooku tried to send Force lightning at him but this time he was able to easily deflect it off his lightsaber. Then Dooku leapt at him, making the first move. For this fight, Anakin knew he had to go on the defensive. The longer he kept Dooku from finding out about the deception, the longer he gave Ahsoka to reach the palace. They fought furiously. His usual Djem So style wouldn’t work here, nor would Ataru given that the acrobatics would disturb the Huttlet had he truly been with him. It was time to call upon Obi-Wan’s favoured Sorescu. He was no master with the form, given his dislike for being on the defensive but he had watched and sparred with Obi-Wan enough to be competent at it. Sadly, just being competent was not nearly enough against an experienced fighter like Dooku. The kriffing sand didn’t help, shifting awkwardly under his feet and preventing him from using some of his better moves. To try and buy himself some room, Anakin sent a whirling funnel of sand at the Sith who easily deflected it.

“Now I remember. This is your home planet.” Dooku said with a smile. “I sense much anger and hatred in you, Skywalker.” Anakin took a breath trying to release the building anger at helping the Hutts who had once owned him and his mother. Then he pictured his mother, alive and free, and Obi-Wan’s little smile that was reserved just for him. They gave him peace and they gave him strength. He caught Dooku’s next attack on his lightsaber, dodged out of the way and swung with all of his strength. His lightsaber cut clean through Dooku’s. A small part in the back of his mind made a note to tell Obi-Wan that it wasn’t just him who had lightsabers destroyed. He kicked Dooku and sent the Sith falling to the floor. Anakin held his lightsaber to Dooku’s chest.

“I have you now, Count.” He smiled gleefully. 

“Are you sure?” Dooku seemed annoyingly unconcerned. An arm raised slowly but Anakin recognised the movement and brought the lightsaber up to deflect the lightning aimed at him. He realised he couldn’t apprehend him. Without some way of restraining him he had no way of really capturing Dooku. It was so frustrating! The best choice would be to kill him but he couldn’t kill an unarmed man even if he was still dangerous. As he was thinking, another blast of lightning came his way but he caught that one as well. He didn’t manage to catch the Force push that sent him flying. He made a quick choice and instead of bothering with Dooku who would simply never give in, Anakin jumped into the air and landed on the speeder. It was time he caught up with Ahsoka. Given how like him she was, she had probably run into some trouble.

The ride felt like it was taking forever, his decision to leave Dooku free weighed heavily on him but finally the palace was in sight. The flash of green was easily visible against the sand. He arrived just as Ahsoka finished off the last of four droids.

“You took your time, Master.” She told him as he leapt off the speeder.

“I got caught up with Dooku.” He told her.

“You beat him?”

“Well, I cut his lightsaber in half but then I had no real way to apprehend him and there was no way he was going to come quietly. I nicked his speeder and came as quickly as I could.” Ahsoka laughed. Anakin made a mental note to stock up on some restraints, preferably ones that cut off access to the Force. Together they made their way to the palace. The guards let them in and Jabba was delighted to see his son again. Anakin used his knowledge of Huttese to organise an agreement with Jabba. Just as they were about to reach an agreement there was a transmission from Padme, saying that Ziro was behind the kidnapping. Ziro confessed it was Dooku who made him do it. It turned out that Dooku had told the Hutt that Anakin had murdered his son although he had no proof. Jabba announced he was willing to make a deal with the Republic and then asked them to bring Dooku to justice for his crimes to which Anakin agreed quite happily. He then received news that Obi-Wan would be arriving soon and his spirits lifted even higher.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't not post on such a special day. Happy Star Wars day everyone! May the fourth be with you all :D

Obi-Wan and Yoda made their way to Tatooine. It hadn’t taken long to clear up on Teth once Ventress had fled. A fair number of the Torrent company had been killed, along with many other clones. However the losses were not as bad as they could have been. Thankfully Captain Rex had survived. Apparently Anakin had managed to get in a little bit of help before having to leave. He suppressed a smile. Of course Anakin would find a way to help his troops before completing his mission. Yoda had arrived just as they were getting ready to leave.

As they approached Jabba’s palace, he could sense Anakin’s bright Force signature getting brighter and brighter. It was truly incredible but he supposed that was to be expected when he had been conceived by the Force itself. Jabba was holding a celebration for the return of his son and they were invited. The gunship touched down and he saw Anakin standing next to Ahsoka. His former Padawan was covered in dust and looked exhausted. He was certainly a sight for sore eyes, despite having seen each other not too long ago. It felt like months. Obviously he was just relieved Anakin had made it through unscathed. Nothing more. Shaking his head to clear it, he walked towards the welcoming committee. Anakin’s eyes met his and they shared a look that Obi-Wan could not describe. The air between them was electric. He hurried to tighten his mental shields before Yoda picked up on it

“Well done, Anakin.” Was all he said out loud. He left greeting Jabba to Yoda. Anakin was the only one he wanted to see right now. “What happened?” Anakin gave him the brief version.

“I managed to destroy Dooku’s lightsaber but I had no method of apprehending him and he refused to come quietly. I stole his speeder and came to make sure Ahsoka and the Huttlet were safe.” The young Jedi looked down in shame.

“You made the right decision, Anakin. Apprehending Dooku would have been welcome, but we needed this deal with Jabba. I’m glad you didn’t just kill him no matter how inconvenient he is.” Obi-Wan reassured him. The smile he received in return put Tatooine’s suns to shame. He shook his head. This was definitely bad. He tried to release such emotions to the Force but for some reason it wasn’t working as well as it should have been. He felt a distant laugh at the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Qui-Gon. His bloody Master was still watching this and laughing at him. He thought a few choice curse words at the Force and then tried to push it all from his mind.

“I couldn’t kill an unarmed man.” Anakin shrugged and Obi-Wan wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at that. He settled on an attempt for a proud smile. It seemed to appease Anakin anyway.

They attended the celebrations for as short a time as could be considered allowable before making their escape. With no further missions assigned to them, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were to return to Coruscant. While a break would be nice, it meant being in close quarters with Anakin for longer periods of time. It would be dangerous considering his conflicted emotions. He tried to steady himself. Obviously he was just stressed. These feelings were nothing important, just delight that Anakin was on a better path this time.

During the flight back to the Capital, he made sure to keep his distance as much as he could without being too obvious. On Coruscant, Anakin was then busy taking Ahsoka to her quarters as they had not been back yet as Master and Padawan. It seemed that Anakin still had no plans to move out despite having a Padawan of his own, something he did not want to consider too closely. He sunk into the familiar couch with a sigh of relief.

“You alright there, Master?” Anakin asked, making him jump as he had failed to notice the younger Jedi’s return.

“Yes, yes. Just tired.” Obi-Wan told him truthfully.

“You want me to cook some food?”

“Please.” Anakin gave him a warm smile and began moving around the kitchen. “What do you fancy?”

“What do we have?”

“Not a lot. I can make pancakes. We have some roasted Porg left I could heat up?”

“The Porg will do nicely.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin nodded and began making the food. It was ready quickly enough and Anakin brought him his food, then sank down next to him. They ate in companionable silence, too tired for much else. Once the food had been consumed, they dragged themselves to bed and Obi-Wan fell asleep almost instantly. Thankfully he had a dreamless sleep and it was rather late before he woke up. He could hear running water which he assumed meant Anakin was already up and in the shower. Getting up, he made his way to the living room and rummaged through the kitchen cupboards for a sensible breakfast.

“Anything in there worth eating?” Anakin asked, emerging from his room.

“Not much. Some ration bars.” He sighed. “It’ll do for now. We are due at the Council meeting to give them a proper report on both Christophsis and returning Jabba’s son.”

“Deepest joy.” Anakin muttered sarcastically. Obi-wan laughed.

“The sooner we get there, the sooner it is over.” He reminded him. Anakin hummed his agreement and they both ate breakfast at top speed. They reported to the Council everything that had happened, taking turns to speak.

“Well you did, young Skywalker.” Yoda nodded.

“Indeed.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. “An alliance with Jabba is a large victory for the Republic. A shame you could not apprehend Dooku but the mission was more important.”

“Hopefully the loss of his lightsaber will keep him out of the action for a little while.” Aayla Secura spoke up although everyone knew that was unlikely. Soon after, both Jedi were dismissed. Anakin went off to do some training with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan found himself wandering into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He had always found it the most peaceful spot in the Temple. The perfect place considering how all over the place his emotions were. He tried meditating, trying to make some contact with Qui-Gon. His Master’s advice would be much appreciated right about now. Sadly he felt nothing but a brief flash of amusement. Of course Qui-Gon would find his predicament amusing. Having always teased him about his need to follow the code, this severe breach would be very funny to him. Annoyingly the teasing amusement didn’t come with any advice. If he didn’t know better he would suspect that Qui-Gon was the one making it harder for him to release his emotions to the Force. Except that would mean his old master wanted him to keep such ridiculous feelings and that simply wasn’t possible. That was not at all something Qui-Gon would do. Except it really was. He settled for sending some more curse words into the Force.

Later that evening, Obi-Wan and Anakin settled down on the couch with Anakin’s homemade food and another pod race on. He accepted it with only a token complaint about the entertainment. Sadly, Anakin knew full well he didn’t actually mind.

“So, how is it having a Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked during an advertisement break. Anakin looked over at him thoughtfully.

“Strange. I’m honestly surprised Master Yoda trusts me to train someone. He, and the rest of the Council, already think I’m a terrible Jedi.”

“You are not a terrible Jedi. They may not like your certain disregard for authority,” He smirked at Anakin’s innocent expression. “But they cannot deny your results.”

“Yeah but it’s still weird that they want me to teach when they don’t like my methods.”

“Maybe they are hoping she will train you.” Anakin laughed at that.

“Not likely. She’s just as bad as I was at her age.” He then told him the full story of their mission to destroy the shield generator on Christophsis.

“Yeah, no wonder they assigned her to you. You’re probably the only one who could cope with her.”

“You coped with me.”

“And I have no desire to take on another one of you.”

“I think I’m offended. To be honest, Ahsoka is great. I may actually enjoy teaching.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan smiled. 

“I worry about her though.” Anakin said out of the blue. Obi-Wan frowned.

“Why?”

“The Council don’t trust me, some of them don’t even like me or any of my methods and yet they give me a Padawan. I just don’t want my reputation to be a stain on Ahsoka. I don’t want them judging her for being so close to me when they are the ones who assigned her to me.” Anakin’s scowl deepened with every word he spoke. Obi-Wan sighed deeply. It was a valid fear in his opinion. Something he hadn’t really thought about when making sure Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin. He thought back to her dismissal from the Order the first time.

“Obviously the Council sees you as responsible enough for a Padawan.”

“You mean, Master Yoda does. I doubt Master Windu sees me as responsible at all. He’s probably most disappointed I’m teaching.” Anakin interrupted bitingly. He was suddenly furious on behalf of his friend. 

“Well Master Windu can take his disappointment and choke on it.” Obi-Wan spat out, surprising even himself. Anakin actually spat out a mouthful of Jawa juice before staring at him in astonishment. “You’ve more than proven yourself as a Jedi and you will be a wonderful teacher to Ahsoka. I’m sure under your guidance Ahsoka will grow to be an equally fine Jedi, regardless of Master Windu’s feelings.” Obi-Wan continued, keeping his voice calm this time. Now Anakin smiled slightly.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” He said, voice soft but his gratitude shone through. They turned back to finish watching the race. Obi-Wan kept sneaking glances over at Anakin, smiling as he cheered on some of the racers and cussed out the others with language he really should tell him off for.

The next morning, their break was over. Anakin was sent to the Bith system to protect a staging area from Separatist attack. A few hours later Obi-Wan was summoned to a Council meeting. 

“Master Obi-Wan, decided this Council has, to offer you a seat on the Council.” Yoda stated. Well that was not what he was expecting although it had been coming, assuming he hadn’t changed things too much.

“I’d be honoured, Master Yoda.” Windu indicated the free chair. He took a seat and discussion turned to a new mystery weapon the Separatists had come up with. Each attack left no survivors. It was decided that Plo Koon would take a fleet and try to track the weapon.

They received a report via Anakin two days later that Plo had found the weapon in the Abregado system. Anakin informed them that he had requested reinforcements but they had not heard from him since. Yoda and Mace told him not to go. Obi-Wan didn’t bother. He knew full well that neither Anakin nor Ahsoka would ever sit back and do nothing when there could be survivors. He couldn’t blame them either. Master Plo Koon would have been a great loss to the Jedi had he died. Later on he checked in the Admiral Yularen for a progress report only to be nervously told Anakin had redeployed their fleet. Hiding his smirk from the Admiral, Obi-Wan thanked him. Then he contacted Anakin.

“Anakin, where are you?” He feigned exasperation.

“Hello, Master. We just made a quick stop in the Abregado system.” Anakin told him sheepishly.

“A rescue mission, I suppose. Have you found anyone, or a secret weapon?”

“Nothing yet.”

“It was my idea to go.” Ahsoka spoke up. Obi-Wan smiled slightly. It was nice of her to try and protect Anakin.

“I’m sure.” He told her, fully believing it although he was sure Anakin had had the same idea. “You had strict orders and you are going to miss the rendezvous with your fleet if you don’t hurry.”

“Yes, Master.” Anakin sighed.

“But I’m sure you still have a little more time.” Obi-Wan added, smiling slyly. Both heads shot up to look at him incredulously. “Don’t look quite so surprised. I want Master Koon to be found as well. Just try to hurry.”

“We will.” Ahsoka promised. He nodded and ended the transmission. Sadly he had a meeting with Yoda and Mace soon. They still had no idea what the Separatist weapon was and this was one event in which he would have to leave events to unfold as they did before. There was simply no way he would be able to convince the Council that he knew what the weapon was without blowing his secret. Hopefully Anakin would report in soon with the information. 

The meeting took place in Yoda’s meditation room. Soon the Chancellor contacted them saying that they needed to find a way to destroy the weapon. Yoda noted that Dooku always seemed to be one step ahead of them. Obi-Wan knew exactly why that was and because he was looking for it, he spotted a tiny smug smile flit across the Chancellor’s face. It was so fleeting he would never have seen it had he not been watching for it. He must love having so much power, conducting both sides of the war exactly as he wished. Obi-Wan felt a flood of hatred flow through him which he quickly hid and released before any of the others could sense it. Palpatine then asked if there had been any word about Plo Koon. He chose not to let him know that Anakin was searching for survivors. Any delay in him knowing that their weapon had been discovered was better for them. He also knew that Mace and Yoda would disapprove as Anakin had received instructions to do exactly the opposite of what he was doing. Obi-Wan would inform the two of them once he got official confirmation that Plo had survived. They ended that meeting and as they were about to disperse they received a transmission from Anakin. Plo Koon and Ahsoka stood next to him.

“Master Koon, good to see you alive it is.” Yoda stated.

“Anakin, how did Master Koon get on your ship?” Mace asked, quite aggressively in Obi-Wan’s opinion. Anakin didn’t seem phased though.

“Ahsoka and I decided that it was worth looking for survivors. We took a small ship and left the rest of the fleet in place to continue protecting the Bith system. Master Plo saw the enemy weapon.” He reported calmly. Mace scowled. Obi-Wan had to stop himself scowling back at the man.

“The Separatists have an ion cannon. They take out the ship’s power leaving them defenceless.” Plo explained, drawing attention away from Anakin. 

“Grave news, this is.” Yoda frowned unhappily.

“We need to destroy this weapon.” Obi-Wan spoke up. 

“Agreed,” Mace said. “But how?”

“We saw the ship with the ion cannon as we picked up Master Koon.” Anakin spoke up. “I believe that our cruisers are too big and will be taken out by the weapon. If we use bombers, which are much smaller and more maneuverable, we could take out the bridge and destroy the ship.” Obi-Wan smiled. Of course Anakin already had a strategy for taking out the ship he had only learnt about a few minutes ago.

“A good plan, this is.” Yoda agreed. “Master Plo, assist Knight Skywalker to destroy this weapon, you must.” 

“Of course, Master.” Plo nodded.

“May the Force be with you.” Obi-Wan said.

“And with you Masters.” Anakin bowed and then ended the transmission. The other problem was finding the weapon. Of course, he knew exactly where it would be going but he couldn’t reveal that information. This hiding knowledge of the future business was kriffing frustrating. Especially if he had started picking up on Anakin’s favourite swear word. Maybe he could persuade Anakin it was another hunch but he was sure to get suspicious soon and Anakin was the one person he could definitely not afford to tip off about the future. He knew that Plo, Anakin and Ahsoka had been able to handle everything but it made him feel helpless knowing what was coming and being unable to help. He sent a silent prayer out to Qui-Gon, hoping for some reassurance that this wasn’t all pointless. As expected he got nothing back. He let out a breath of air and ran a hand through his hair. He was a Jedi Master who had lived for almost seventy years in total, he should be able to cope without bothering the ghost of his former Master every other day.  _ Get yourself together _ he thought to himself. Easier said than done. Despite being back around so many Jedi and old friends he felt more alone than ever before. He was on an impossible mission on which he could confide in no one. When he had been training Anakin it was easier to push such thoughts aside and focus on guiding his Padawan as well as he could. Now focusing on Anakin bought up more conflict in him than it had ever done before even when he turned to the Dark Side. Yet focusing on anything else just made him feel hopeless. He really couldn’t win. A voice pulled him out of his spiralling thoughts.

“We have received news that General Gervious’ ship is headed for the medical base near Naboo. You are to go and reinforce them. Naboo will send ships to help the base evacuate the wounded in case Skywalker is unable to destroy that ship.” Mace told him. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Of course. I will let the medical base know I am coming.” 

“Good luck.”

He made his way out to the  _ Negotiator _ . His ship’s name amused Anakin no end. He sent a transmission to the medical base and the image of Nale Se popped up.

“Nala Se, I have made contact with Naboo. They will send ships to help you evacuate and I am on my way.” He informed the Kaminoen.

“Thank you, Master Jedi.” She nodded her head and ended the transmission. Obi-Wan called his Admiral and they set off immediately. He then tried to contact Anakin.

“Be careful, Anakin.” He warned.

“I always am, Master. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I won’t be around to hear the ‘I told you so’.” The flippant reply was expected but Anakin’s casual reference to his death made Obi-Wan’s heart clench.

“That’s reassuring.” He muttered to himself. “I’ll take the long way around and you had better be there before I am.”

“I always am, Master.” He could see the smirk Anakin was giving. “Try not to be too late or you’ll miss the party.”

“We couldn’t have that.” Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

“Exactly. See you soon, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan swore the voice softened slightly on his name but it must have been his imagination. He set about making sure his own fleet were ready. Admiral Yularen would meet them with the rest of Anakin’s fleet. As they made their way through hyperspace he received a transmission from the medical base that only fifty percent of the patients had been evacuated. He knew that was not enough and said so. Yularen pointed out that Anakin had a good chance of catching up to Grevious’ ship.

“We must be ready if he does.” Yularen nodded. They came out of hyperspace and saw that the  _ Malevolence  _ was in flames although still flying. He made contact with Anakin.

“Good job, Anakin. It looks like your mission was a success.”

“Only partially. Grievous is still alive and it was quite rough on my men. We are heading for the medical station now.”

“I’ll take it from here.” Obi-Wan said.

“Call if you need me.”

“Of course. Who else would I call?” Anakin laughed at that but he also felt a flash of pride across their bond. 

“I’ll be waiting.”

He watched as the bombers flew past the cruiser window. Yularen ordered the fleet to attack the fleeing ship. The hyperdrive must have been disabled or they would have been gone already. They pursued the ship, keeping up the constant fire. It didn’t seem to do much. He made contact with Anakin and asked him to find out if there were any nearby fleets that could provide some support and then join him. Anakin happily agreed. Plo Koon would also join them. It didn’t take too long for Plo to arrive. Obi-Wan gave him a quick update but they hadn’t really achieved anything more than had already been done. He turned to the clone commander.

“Do we have a damage report on the enemy ship?”

“They have lost primary shields and stabilizers but the ship is so huge they can soak up all the damage our cannons can do to it.” He reported. 

“Are there any reinforcements available?” Plo asked.

“I asked Anakin to check.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Just me I’m afraid.” Anakin's voice came from behind them. He turned around and saw the man in question walking towards them with Ahsoka. “Master Luminara is busy with a nearby fleet of Separatists reinforcements. She won’t be able to aid us until she has dealt with them.”

“We will have to make do with what we have then.” Obi-Wan sighed. They were still not attempting to make the jump to hyperspace so he ordered all fire to concentrate on the bridge.

“Can we not just board the ship and kill Grievous ourselves?” Anakin suggested.

“There is no need, Anakin. They cannot escape us.” Obi-Wan told him.

“True but we can’t do enough damage to take down that ship and given that it is a rather valuable ship they are likely to get reinforcements soon. Besides we know from experience that a general doesn’t always go down with his ship even if we do take the kr…” Anakin glanced over at Plo. “Stupid thing down.” He corrected and Obi-Wan hid a smile. 

“Master, I’m picking up a signal near the enemy ship.” Ahsoka called out.

“Enemy reinforcements?” Anakin asked, throwing Obi-Wan an ‘I told you so’ look. He rolled his eyes.

“No. Looks like a Naboo ship.” She told them.

“What the heck are they doing here?” Anakin frowned.

“Good question. Gunners, stand down.” Obi-Wan called.

“Ahsoka, contact that ship.” Anakin ordered. A holographic image of Padme appeared. “Padme? What are you doing here?”

“I was sent on a special mission by the Chancellor.” She said.  _ Yes, a special mission to become a hostage. _ Obi-Wan thought to himself. 

“You need to get out of there.” Anakin stated. “Quickly.” The ship was then caught in a tractor beam and taken inside the Separatist ship. Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh. Anakin was going to get his way after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin watched in horror as Padme’s ship was captured. She told them to continue their attack regardless but he couldn’t do that. Their tentative friendship had blossomed over the last few months. She was his closest confidant except Obi-Wan and he couldn’t leave her on an enemy ship to die. He glanced over at Obi-Wan, knowing that it was up to him what their next move was. Regardless of his own feelings, he would follow his old Master’s lead here. The older Jedi was thoughtfully playing with his beard. He did that a lot Anakin noticed.

“Continue the attack.” He ordered. 

“What?” Anakin asked in astonishment. “Shouldn’t we be trying to save the Senator?”

“We will. In fact we are going to go with your original plan to board the ship ourselves and destroy it from within. However if we stop our attack it will give the Separatists time to fix their ship and they may be able to get to hyperspace before we can complete our mission. We already know that our fleet alone does not have the power to destroy their ship completely.” Obi-Wan explained. Anakin now looked at him in both disbelief and astonishment. That was very much his kind of plan. Although, now he thought about it, it wasn’t the first time his former Master had suggested a plan that was just as reckless as most of Anakin’s. Clearly he was a bad influence. Then he grinned.

“I like the way you think.” He smirked.

“I thought you might.” Obi-Wan said dryly.

“Are you sure this is a good plan?” Plo Koon asked suddenly.

“It’s the best one we have.” Anakin grinned widely. The Jedi Master looked dubious but didn’t argue. Ahsoka was less happy when he told her to stay behind and look after the fleet with Master Plo. He did not want to take his Padawan into such a dangerous mission quite yet. Also, he secretly wanted a mission that was just him and Obi-Wan. It had been way too long. He quickly made his way to ready the  _ Twilight _ . He took some time to meditate while doing so to allow him to reinforce his mental shields. The last thing he needed on a dangerous mission was stray feelings leaking across their bond. Obi-Wan finally came in and sat in the co-pilot seat.

“I suppose you already have a brilliant plan?” He asked.

“I thought brilliant plans were your forte. I just provide the amazing backup plan when yours goes to hell.” Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan snorted. “However, just for you, I have already come up with a plan to board the ship.”

“You have?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

“You sound like you doubt me?” He feigned a hurt expression. “The enemy sensors are obviously damaged so we can sneak up and dock at the emergency airlock.”

“So your brilliant plan is just to fly over there and land, hoping they don’t notice us?” 

“I told you, it’s brilliant.” Anakin laughed.

“Let’s get going.” Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin laughed harder as he bought the ship to life. The lack of argument meant that Obi-Wan did not have any better ideas, he just didn’t want to admit it out loud. As they were flying towards the enemy ship he spoke up again. “You do realise that if they spot us we don’t stand a chance?”

“They are a bit preoccupied to be noticing little old us.” Anakin assured him. “Well, little old  _ you _ anyway.” He added with a grin. Obi-Wan gave him a look he knew well.

“Watch who you’re calling old.” He complained.

“I thought you’d prefer me to watch where we are going.” Anakin retorted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Obi-Wan roll his eyes but he was smirking slightly. They docked with a slight jolt and took the lift with Artoo right behind them. 

“We do not want to be spotted.” Obi-Wan reminded him just as the doors opened and two battle droids stumbled back in surprise.

“I knew it! It’s them.” One of them cried. Anakin almost laughed but then he ignited his lightsaber at the same time as Obi-Wan and they easily cut through both droids. He told Artoo to stay by their exit as the two Jedi started running through the corridors. As they turned a corner his commlink flashed and Ahsoka’s voice came through. They had found Padme and patched her through.

“Senator? Where are you?” He asked.

“On the lower levels. It’s safe for now but there are droids everywhere.”  _ Well there would be on a droid ship  _ he thought to himself. “Obi-Wan and I are on board to get you. Ahsoka, how can we reach the Senator?”

“There is a large open area in the centre of the ship. It’s approximately halfway between you guys.”

“We’re on our way.” Anakin stated.

“I’ll meet you there.” Padme agreed. He turned off the comm and turned to Obi-Wan. They both smiled and made their way to the meeting point. Soon they arrived at the open area that looked like a train station. 

“She could be anywhere.” Obi-Wan frowned.

“I can sense her, Master. She’s here.” He scanned the room when blaster fire caught his eye. “There!” He called out. Padme and C-3PO were backing out of one entrance with droids behind them. Another quick glance at Obi-Wan told him they were on the same wavelength. In unison they ignited their lightsabers and jumped. A couple of droids fired but they perfectly deflected the blasters right back at them. Two down, just a few more to go. He watched as Padme pushed 3PO onto one of the trains and quickly followed except 3PO landed on a different train.

“You get the Senator and find some way to destroy this ship from the inside. I’ll fetch the droid. Meet you back at the  _ Twilight _ .” Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin nodded. As he was about to jump down Obi-Wan called to him. “And Anakin, don’t use the comms. They know Padme is on board and will probably be monitoring internal communications.” Anakin nodded and then he jumped down onto the train running parallel to Padme’s. As he was about to jump over, a droid fired and destroyed the line ahead of Padme’s train.

“You’ll have to jump.” He called to her. “I’ll use the Force.” She still looked hesitant but time was about to run out. “You have to trust me!” Finally she nodded and threw herself towards him. Concentrating hard he reached out with the Force and guided her to him. He caught her around the waist and heaved a sigh of relief. He quickly explained the plan to her and then grabbed her, using the Force to propel both of them upwards to a platform. From there they made their way towards the bridge. Surprisingly there were only a few droids that spotted them on the way and they were easily disposed of. At the bridge there were only a couple of battle droids and a few super battle droids. Anakin slashed through them all in only a few seconds. What surprised him was the lack of general Grievous although that was probably a good thing considering he had the Senator with him. 

“I’m going to hotwire the ship.” Anakin informed Padme.

“I’ll clear up the droids so they don’t know we were here.” They both got to work. It was finished just in time. Noises from the second elevator indicated droids on the way. They left and made their way back to the ship as quickly as possible. He almost commed Admiral Yularen to let him know that he had the Senator but stopped in time. As they arrived at the ship he saw Artoo and C-3PO waiting with no Obi-Wan.

“Where is Master Obi-Wan?” He demanded.

“He was chasing general Grievous.” C-3PO informed him. He tried to shove aside the momentary panic that caused.

“Artoo, fire up the ship. Padme, you and 3PO get on board.” Anakin told them. 

“Hold the ship!” Came a cry from behind them. He whirled around to see Obi-Wan sprinting towards them with Grievous not far behind. 

“Get on board quickly.” Anakin told Padme, igniting his lightsaber. Obi-Wan skidded to a halt beside him and together they pushed Grievous back, blades slashing through the air furiously. He used their Force bond to communicate that they needed to leave quickly. They combined forces to throw Grievous back, halfway down the hall and then they backed into the elevator and made their way onto the ship.

“Artoo, release the docking clamp.” Anakin ordered. There was a chirp of agreement. They started to fly away. He thought they might make it when suddenly the ship jerked sideways as they were hit by something. “Kriff.” Anakin said through gritted teeth. This meant Grievous was probably in the ship attacking them and not on board the  _ Malevolence _ . He would not be killed when the ship went down.

“Time for some clever tricks.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin spun the ship round to avoid the incoming fire. “I’ve told you before. Spinning is not a clever trick.” He complained. Anakin laughed and then grimaced as they got hit again.

“You know, we do have guns. Feel free to fire back anytime.”

“I was just about to.” Obi-Wan muttered.

“I’ve got it.” Padme rolled her eyes. She began firing back. One of the enemy ships went down and then C-3PO then reported that the enemy ship was activating the hyperdrive.

“What?” Obi-Wan looked over at him with a frown.

“Good for them.” Anakin smirked. “It won’t do quite what they expect it to do.” There was a very nice explosion as the ship crashed into the planet below.

“Of course you would destroy the ship by making it crash. It’s your specialty.” Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin gave him a smirk. They arrived back at the  _ Negotiator _ . Everyone was in a good mood having destroyed such a dangerous enemy ship. He looked over at Obi-Wan. It was nice to see the older man in such a jovial mood. Anakin knew the war took a toll on him, as it did all the Jedi, and suddenly he wanted to prolong the mood as long as he could. Master Plo congratulated them. They then made their report to the Council. The Council were very pleased with their success and rescue of the Senator. They requested that Master Plo return to Coruscant and escort Padme back. Even better, now he could assign Ahsoka some training to do and have some proper time with just Obi-Wan. It turned out he didn’t have to bother. Ahsoka took herself off to speak to some of the clones and check out the damage done to the  _ Twilight.  _ Ahsoka and Rex had struck up an interesting friendship. It pleased him to see Ahsoka joking around with Rex and not acting like he was just a clone as many other Jedi were inclined to do. __

“How about some of my awesome waffles?” He suggested casually. Obi-Wan’s face predictably lit up at the idea.

“Sounds fantastic.” He agreed. Together they made their way to their shared quarters. Having gotten used to sharing on Coruscant, they shared quarters whenever possible. Most general quarters had two beds and a private kitchen area. Usually, Anakin preferred to eat with his troops but tonight he wanted some peace. He moved around the kitchen easily enough while Obi-Wan sat on his bunk and watched. There was definitely not enough space for two people in the kitchen at the same time. Waffles were easy and thankfully quick. Soon the two were sitting on their respective beds and scoffing down the food.

“That was an interesting plan you suggested today, Obi-Wan. Usually it’s me with the reckless ideas.”

“Technically you did suggest it, I just approved the idea.” Obi-Wan smirked. “Besides, I knew you would have gone to the ship anyway.”

“Not if you had expressly forbidden it.” Anakin told him. “I don’t  _ always  _ defy your orders.”

“Yes, well, I can never tell if you will or not.” Obi-Wan shrugged. Anakin frowned. He wanted Obi-Wan to be able to trust him. It wasn’t that he enjoyed disobeying orders, well not Obi-Wan’s anyway, but sometimes he just knew his plan would pay off. He had hoped the older man would have recognised that by now too.

“I do try, I don’t mean to let you down, Master. I just...” He began, trying to choose his words carefully. Obi-Wan looked up at him with a surprised expression.

“You don’t let me down.” He stated firmly, cutting off what Anakin was going to say. “Your reckless plans have saved my life often enough.” Anakin stared at him and grinned. Obi-Wan reached over and ruffled his hair..

“Yeah, they have.” Obi-Wan laughed and just like that, any tension in Anakin dissolved at the sound. The rest of the evening passed pleasantly.

The next morning, Anakin woke with a burning desire to find Grievous. They received word from Master Luminara that she had spotted him boarding one of the Separatist flagships in the group she had been fighting but it had promptly fled. They were still engaged in a battle and had been unable to pursue him. Anakin sent Ashoka to aid Luminara. He and Obi-Wan had not been recalled to Coruscant or reassigned yet so he put all of his power into searching for Grievous. He had not been able to apprehend Dooku, maybe he could do this instead.

A few days later they received intelligence that Grievous had been spotted in the Balmorra system. By the time they made it there, there was no sign of him. After another few days of searching they had to head towards the Rishi system so Rex and Cody could complete an inspection. His thoughts were so consumed with hunting Grievous that Anakin soon started forgetting about things like eating and sleeping. Every spare second was spent scouring signals within their systems or trying to put himself in Grievous’ shoes and work out where he would attack next. The problem was there were so many key targets, spread all over the galaxy. 

One day he was studying a map of the galaxy when Obi-Wan walked in.

“Anakin, what are you still doing here? When was the last time you slept?” He could hear the concern in his friend’s voice. He looked up, trying to hide the tiredness he felt.

“I can sleep when we find Grievous.”

“You’ll be no help apprehending Grievous if you are so tired you can barely stand.” Obi-Wan scolded gently. Anakin gave him a small smile. Before he could retort, they received a transmission from Cody who was almost at the Rishi moon.

“He’s a good man, Cody.” Obi-Wan smiled. “Now, go and get some sleep, Anakin. Before I have to put you to sleep myself.” Anakin laughed but knew Obi-Wan was serious. It wouldn’t be the first time he had put the younger Jedi to sleep when he thought he was training too much.

“Sure thing.” He agreed grudgingly. Knowing he wouldn’t win an argument, he made his way to their quarters and clambered into bed. It felt like seconds later that Obi-Wan was shaking him awake.

“Sorry to wake you but Cody and Rex haven't made contact and they should have checked in hours ago.” Anakin shot upright.

“Is the all clear signal still transmitting?”

“So far.” Together, they made their way to the command bridge. Yularen reported that there was still no news.

“Surely if everything was fine at least Cody would have reported in.” Anakin frowned.

“Clearly Rex is spending too much time with you if you think he might just not check in.” Obi-Wan laughed.

“The all clear signal is still transmitting.” Yularen told them. Then he went back to trying to contact Cody.

“The only reason Cody and Rex wouldn’t report in is if they couldn’t. Someone could be jamming their transmissions.” Anakin suggested. As Obi-Wan would say, he had a bad feeling about this.

“The closest planet worth attacking round there is Kamino.” Obi-Wan stated, looking worried.

“Let’s get this fleet moving. Prepare for a battle and get some gunships ready to go and reinforce the base.” Anakin ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Yularen said. He began shouting orders at the clones. The ship was a flurry of activity. Finally they came out of hyperspace right in front of a Separatist fleet. 


	14. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan hoped the gunships would reach the Rishi moon in time to save the base and the clones who had defended it so bravely. Anakin led several fighters out towards the Separatist fleet while he stayed on board to command the attack with Admiral Yularen. Of course, Anakin couldn’t leave without some parting comments about how much he hated flying that made him roll his eyes, trying to conceal his amusement. He suspected that Anakin saw right through that pretense though. 

The battle seemed relatively simple given some of their more recent circumstances. They had the bigger fleet as Grievous had been trying to use stealth instead of force. They also had the advantage of surprise but he also learnt that nothing was ever easy for them. Obi-Wan stared out of the bridge at the barrage of blue and red blaster bolts lighting up the darkness between the two fleets. One of their ships was destroyed and Anakin seemed to be having great success against their fighters. Of course that’s when the reinforcements showed up. There was a familiar presence in the reinforcements and he knew it was Ventress. 

The reinforcements evened up the battle. He and Yularen kept coordinating the fleet and a second one of their ships fell. Anakin’s starship weaved in and out of the enemy fighters expertly with Ahsoka’s not far behind. Then they received reports of several gunships heading their way.

“All fire to cover those gunships.” Obi-Wan ordered. He told Yularen to stay there and went to greet the troops who returned. Thankfully Hevy had survived this time, as had Cutup. Droidbait had still fallen in the original attack.

“These men did well.” Cody told him with a faint smile. “Held the base well.”

  
“Those reinforcements were handy though, General.” Rex admitted, nodding his head.

“Yes, I thought they might be.” Obi-Wan said dryly. “Now, you have defended the base and prevented an attack on your homeworld of Kamino. Well done.” He said to the four survivors.

“I’d be lucky to fight besides you.” Rex nodded. “Welcome to the 501st lads.” All four exchanged excited glances. “Get some rest.” Hevy, Echo, Fives and Cutup all left. Cody turned to Obi-Wan.

“We left some more men down at the base but we should probably send more.”

“Agreed. Send a squad from the 212th to join them.” 

“Yes, sir.” Cody saluted and then left.

“I take it General Skywalker is out in the fighters?” Rex asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Get some rest while you can, Rex.” He told him gently. Rex looked uncertain but nodded and then left as well. Obi-Wan made his way back up to the bridge to find that the tide had once again turned in their favour. He arrived just in time to see Ventress’ ship disappear into hyperspace. Contacting Anakin, he asked him to see if he could put a tracking beacon on Grievous’ ship and Anakin eagerly agreed. His heart almost stopped when he spotted Anakin heading straight for Grievous’ landing area. Thankfully Ahsoka went with it and then they were lost from sight. It was several heartstopping minutes before the duo emerged safely. 

Soon after, Grievous fled as well. He ordered Yularen to follow. Heaving a sigh of relief, Obi-Wan made his way back down to the ship area to greet Anakin. He leapt gracefully out of his ship, grinning widely.

“Well that was fun.” Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Losses?” 

“We lost five fighters but not as many as we could have.” Anakin told him. He nodded, that was one of the lowest number of losses in a space battle he had ever heard of. Even if they had had the element of surprise. One of the clones reported that there was a transmission for them. It was the Council. They ordered Obi-Wan to make his way to Falleen while Anakin and Ahsoka were assigned to protect Bothawui. From the tracker that Anakin had put in Grievous’ ship, that was where he was heading. Obi-Wan immediately contacted Cody and told him to prepare their fleet for departure. Anakin and his legion would have to return to the  _ Resolute. _

“Be careful, Anakin.” Obi-Wan told him.

“I always am, Obi-Wan.” Anakin grinned,

“No you’re not.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin snickered. They both looked at each other and Obi-Wan sensed a change in his friend’s mood. Similar to what they had briefly felt on Tatooine but he couldn’t place it. A brief flash of alarm flickered over Anakin’s face, so quickly if he had blinked he would have missed it. Suddenly the mood changed back to the lightheartedness it had been before.  _ What the heck just happened,  _ Obi-Wan wondered. 

“I’d best be off.” Anakin muttered awkwardly. Thankfully Ahsoka bounded over at that moment.

“Ready to go, Skyguy?” She asked happily.

“Sure thing Snips.” He nodded. “Are the ships ready?” 

“Yep.”

“Ok, well, may the Force be with you, Master.” Anakin gave him a small smile.

“And with you both.” Obi-Wan replied fondly. He watched as they two strode off. Once Anakin’s fleet had gone, he turned his attention back to his own mission. Separatists had put a blockade around Falleen which he needed to break. They had not yet attacked the planet surface but that was the obvious next step. When he arrived, he found Master Ki-Adi Mundi’s fleet waiting for him. Even with a second fleet, they were still outnumbered. Obi-Wan sighed. He and Ki-Adi Mundi spoke with Cody and the Ki-Adi’s commander, Skipper. Between the four of them they worked out a battle plan. Ki-Adi moved his fleet in to attack. Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh as it meant he had to go out flying. Reluctantly he made his way down to the hangar and got into his starfighter.

“Arfour, get us ready.” He instructed. There was a beeping noise in reply and the engines started up. He flew out of the hanger. “Red squad, this is the Red leader. Get into formation and report in.”

“Red one, ready for battle.” Came Hotshot’s chipper voice.

“Red two.” Finn sounded a lot less enthusiastic.

“Red three, ready and waiting.” Gunner said.

“Red four, waiting for orders, Sir.” Flash reported it respectfully.

“Red five, reporting in.” Steady managed to sound professional despite his clear eagerness.

“Red six.” Red muttered, clearly concentrating hard.

“Red seven.” Seven stated.

“Red eight here, let’s get ‘em.” Patch was the last one to call out. With everyone accounted for they began their maneuver. Only one of the Separatist ships spotted them so they encountered less fighters than Obi-Wan had predicted. It was still quite enough to be getting on with.

“Got one on my tail. I can’t shake it.” Finn called out in a panic.

“I gotcha.” Patch told him, calmly moving behind Finn’s ship and shooting down the fighter easily. They proceeded behind the Separatist fleet. The main bulk of Obi-Wan’s fleet now joined Ki-Adi Mundi’s from behind a moon to the side of the Separatists. They were now almost surrounded and despite their superior numbers the fight was not going in their favour. Obi-Wan suspected that the admiral in charge was not very experienced. Ki-Adi’s fighters came out to join Obi-Wan’s. More fighters emerged from the Separatist flagship and Obi-Wan’s battle became far more difficult.

“I hate flying.” He complained to himself. “Red squadron, evasive action.” Was what he said loud enough for them to hear. 

“Roger that, General.” Hotshot replied. He broke off to the left and took out an incoming fighter. Obi-Wan swerved around some incoming blaster fire and had to do a barrel roll to avoid crashing into Gunner who had been shot down. Seven and Flash quickly followed under heavy fire. Obi-Wan took out two fighters that had been tailing Red who returned the favour not a minute later. 

“Patch, you’ve got one on your right.” Finn’s voice crackled over the comms.

“Hotshot, right above you!” Obi-Wan called as he neatly dodged around the flagship bridge. He managed to get a shot off and it exploded.

“Nice shot, Sir.” Patch called. Finally the enemy numbers were thinning. Steady swerved to avoid being shot but his wing clipped the enemy ship and he exploded.

“Let’s finish off these clankers.” Hotshot called angrily.

“Right with ya.” Red told him. Finn joined the duo and they flew into a V formation, clearing a path through the remaining fighters. Obi-Wan and Patch hung back to clean up any that tried to get behind the trio. As the last enemy ship exploded into pieces the clones all let out cheers. As they flew back to the ship they began comparing how many fighters they had each shot down. Finn won by a surprising amount. Once they were all back in the hangar, Obi-Wan smiled at the remaining clones.

“Well done out there. You fought well.” He told them. “Get some rest while you can.” They all saluted him and left. He tiredly made his way back to the bridge. There he sent a transmission to Ki-Adi Mundi.

“The blockade is broken.”

“Well done, Master Kenobi. Your plan worked.” Ki-Adi inclined his head. “I shall take over from here and report to the Council.” Obi-Wan nodded gratefully and then headed to get some sleep. Once he woke up he received word that Anakin had defeated Grievous’ forces at Bothawui. He sent a transmission to Anakin, wondering if Artoo had been lost this time. Due to the tracking beacon on Grievous’ ship they had found him much sooner and so numbers hadn’t been quite so against them this time.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” He said with a smile. 

“It was easy enough to set a trap.” Anakin shrugged. Then he gave a brief overview of what had happened. Obi-Wan let out a quick sigh of relief that he still had Artoo with him. “The Council has sent me to search for a Separatist listening post.”

“Do you have a general idea of where to search?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not really and Grievous has changed ship. I guess he spotted the tracking device.” Anakin muttered, clearly frustrated.

“Where was Grievous’ last known location?”

“Somewhere in the region of Kashyyyk.” Anakin told him.

“Well, that seems like a good place to start. I doubt Grievous is hiding on Kashyyyk but there are plenty of systems nearby. Given that the listening post is supposed to be secret I suspect he’s more likely to be on a moon rather than a planet.” Obi-Wan stated, trying to guide Anakin to where he knew Grievous would be. The one downside of Artoo not being lost was that he couldn’t signal Anakin and lead him to the base. 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. How’s Falleen?”

“We destroyed the Separatist blockade but I suspect reinforcements will be here soon. Master Mundi is speaking with the rest of the Council about getting some ourselves.”

“The rest of the Council?” Anakin raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan realised he had not told Anakin about his appointment.

“In my defence, we’ve been busy but I’ve been given a seat on the Jedi Council.” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Congratulations, Obi-Wan. You deserve it and they need someone like you there.” Anakin grinned happily at him. A sudden weight was lifted off his chest. He hadn’t realised he was so nervous about telling Anakin.

“Thank you, Anakin.”

“Anyway, Obi-Wan, I have a secret base to find.” Anakin said reluctantly. Obi-Wan nodded, noting that Anakin always seemed to call him by his name all of a sudden. There was no ‘my old master’ or just ‘master’ anymore and he wasn’t sure what had caused the sudden change. Although he was in no way disappointed, it seemed that Anakin was comfortable with that and it was a level of comfort they had never achieved before. He simply smiled.

“May the Force be with you.”

“And with you.” The transmission ended and almost immediately another one popped up, this time it was Ki-Adi. He informed him that the Council were sending Kit Fisto to join them with his fleet. The next few days, while they waited for reinforcements, were full of small skirmishes. Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi each took turns to take out a squadron of clones to scout the nearby area for Separatist reinforcements. Thankfully Kit Fisto arrived before any Separatists fleets. It was another day before he got a transmission from Anakin.

“Obi-Wan, we’ve scanned the whole sector around Kashyyyk and we have detected some encrypted chatter coming from one of the Ruusan moons. We suspect it’s the listening post.”

“Good work, Anakin. I’ll join you with two cruisers to help destroy it. Wait for me and don’t let them detect you.”

“Sure thing.” Anakin agreed easily. 

“We’re not going to attack?” Ahsoka’s voice came from the background.

“Obi-Wan said to wait, so we wait.” Anakin told her. The Togruta appeared in the image next to Anakin and she was gaping at him. He glared at her until she looked away.

“Anyway, I shall be with you shortly.” Obi-Wan interrupted. Both turned to look at him. Anakin nodded.

“Try not to take too long. Who knows how long my restraint will last?” He smirked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“I’m just amazed it exists at all.” He teased. “I’ll just gather the troops and then I shall be on my way. Master Fisto has just arrived to reinforce Master Mundi’s fleet here.” With that he ended the transmission. From what he remembered, Grievous was on that listening post. If they could destroy it before he had a chance to escape, they could kill him so much sooner. He soon found Cody and told him to get the men ready. Then he sent a transmission to Ki-Adi Mundi to inform him of his new mission. Once they were ready to depart, he prepared himself and they jumped to hyperspace.

They emerged at the coordinates Anakin had given him and soon spotted the  _ twilight.  _ They had hidden behind one of the other moons and Obi-Wan assumed they were jamming the scanners of the listening post. He ordered his ships forward and then spotted the listening post a few minutes later. Anakin had landed in the hangar and met him at the bridge.

_ “ _ Full power to the forward guns and fire on that listening post.” Obi-Wan ordered. __

“Yes Sir.” Cody nodded and then he began barking out orders to the other clones. They began firing. 

“I’m going to take a squadron and mop up any ships that try to escape.” Anakin told him. Obi-Wan assumed he meant he was going to make sure Grievous didn’t escape but simply nodded his approval. Ahsoka went with him for some flying practise. Obi-Wan kept his gaze fixed upon the listening post as various parts exploded and went up in flames. He saw no ships coming out as it slowly sank down towards the moon. They might actually do it this time. As he watched it kept sinking and eventually crashed into the planet below. No ship left. Grievous might actually be dead. They would need to check the surface to find out for sure. Anakin’s fighters arrived back and he strode onto the bridge with Ahsoka, both grinning maniacally.

“We got him, Master!” Ahsoka said gleefully.

“We need to head down to the surface and check for Grievous. I won’t believe he is dead until I see it for myself.” Obi-Wan told them. Anakin nodded his agreement. Then peered out of the window at the moon in disgust. It looked like it was a dusty place. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka boarded their starfighters and made their way down. They landed not far from the crash site. The wreckage was widespread. Together, the trio made their way towards the biggest part of the wreck, lightsabers out. They saw no movement and none of them could sense any lifeforms. Carefully they stepped over twisted bits of metal as well as boulders. Dust kicked up into swirling clouds with every step, choking and blinding them. Anakin was cussing up a storm somewhere to Obi-Wan’s left. Ahsoka was trying to stifle her laughter. If he could open his mouth without swallowing a gallon of sand Obi-Wan would have told him to watch his language around his Padawan. Instead he settled for a gentle reproach through the Force. In return he felt Anakin’s irritation and frustration. Although he did get a friendly nudge, almost like a gentle shoulder shove in response. 

After an hour of searching, they still had found no signs of life. However there was no body either. Plenty of droid parts but none of them belonged to Grievous. Eventually Anakin spotted some tracks leading away from the site. It looked as though Grievous might have survived after all. The tracks didn’t look like anything any of them have ever seen before but Obi-Wan figured Grievous might well have been deformed in the crash. No matter how far they looked, they couldn’t see signs of life or movement. None of them were equipped to travel far in the dusty conditions.

“He’s not going anywhere. I doubt there are any spaceships going spare on this moon. We should get back to the ship and get proper gear.” Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin and Ahsoka both nodded.

“There’s no ships...except ours.” Anakin realised in horror. Ahsoka gasped and the three of them ran back towards their ships. As the distant shapes of the starfighters came into view there was movement just to the left of Ahsoka’s ship. Obi-Wan pushed the Force into his limbs, making them work faster and the blurry image of General Grievous came into view, dragging himself into the ship. It was too small for him normally but his deformed shape tried to squeeze itself in. Anakin appeared at his side, clearly having sped himself up as well and they approached the ships. Grievous obviously saw them as he began to move quicker but the ship wouldn’t close. He was forced to jump out. Obi-Wan saw that his right arm was mangled beyond repair and his left leg was missing the bottom half. The right half of his chest plate was caved in and he couldn’t stop coughing. Even his face was dented with the top almost caved in. Obi-Wan marvelled at the fact that he was still alive and moving. A lightsaber igniting in his remaining hand. It appeared his extra arms were unable to appear.

“We have you now Grievous. Surrender.” Obi-Wan commanded.

“Never.” Grievous spluttered out between coughs. The three Jedi approached slowly. Even broken and deformed, Grievous could still be deadly. All of his movements were awkward and jolting but he still spun the lightsaber in a deadly whirlwind. Anakin leapt forwards, blade slashing down in a blue arc. Green rose to meet blue easily. Ahsoka then attacked but she too was rebuffed. Grievous snarled and coughed as he fought to keep the three Jedi at bay. He swung the lightsaber with force towards Obi-Wan who could not parry in time. Suddenly the Force pulled him backwards out of the way. Looking up he saw a furious looking Anakin redouble his attack. His third attack was blocked but then Ahsoka joined in, attacking from the opposite side. Obi-Wan rose and then thrust towards the remaining leg. His attack was blocked but Anakin’s next slash went clean through the hip joint of the broken leg. Grievous tumbled to the floor and Ahsoka cut off the arm at the elbow joint. The green lightsaber dropped to the floor. In one last, decisive movement, Obi-Wan thrust his blade straight into his heart. Grievous let out one last coughing groan and then lay still. All of them looked at each other.

“We did it.” Anakin whispered. “Grievous is dead.”

  
“One large step closer to the end of this war.” Obi-Wan grinned. He was still in shock that Grievous had been stopped so soon. This move would save so many lives and the force of that knowledge almost sent him to his knees. It was only Anakin’s hand on his arm that kept him upright. Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug. Then Ahsoka joined them and they stayed there, revelling in their success for a long while. Eventually they broke apart and got into their respective ships. Once back on the  _ Negotiator  _ there were loud cheers from all the clones as they reported the news. It finally felt like something was going right.


	15. Chapter 15

They spoke to the Jedi Council who were all very pleased with their efforts. They recalled Anakin and Obi-Wan to Coruscant for a short break from the war. Ahsoka was assigned to help Master Luminara transport Viceroy Gunray back for a trial. As it should be a simple transport mission, they wanted Ahsoka to get some experience and Anakin had no issue with that. He went with her when she went to collect her things.

“I’ll be fine, Master.” She told him confidently.

“Of course you will.” Anakin agreed easily. “Just make sure you listen to Master Unduli. She’s much more traditional than me and Obi-Wan.” He warned. Ahsoka nodded, shooting him a cheeky grin.

“So, I should behave myself then.” She asked.

“Yes.” He nodded firmly. This was one of those times that he didn’t want other Jedi Masters seeing Ahsoka’s behaviour as similar to his and dismissing her for it. However he also didn’t particularly feel like explaining that to her. “Just trust your instincts, from what I’ve seen, they are pretty spot on.” Ahsoka beamed.

“Thank you, Master.” Then her smile dropped. “What if Master Unduli doesn’t listen to me?”

“I trust you to do what’s right. Try and behave yourself but if you truly feel something then follow your instincts and I’ll deal with Master Unduli.” Anakin promised. He desperately tried to think of some other advice Obi-Wan had given him. Nothing. “Be careful. May the Force be with you, Snips.” 

“And with you, Skyguy.” She grinned and he couldn’t help but smile back. Ahsoka was such a ball of positive energy it was hard not to be swept up in it. They both went their separate ways and Anakin went back to the bridge to find Obi-Wan. He was deep in conversation with Cody but looked up when he came in and gave him a smile.

“Seen off Ahsoka?” He asked with a knowing smile.

“Yeah.” Anakin sighed. “I didn’t realise it would be so hard sending her off on a mission with someone else.”

“It’s always hard to let your Padawan go out on their own.” Obi-Wan told him. “Ahsoka knows what she is doing and Master Unduli will look after her.” 

“I know.” Anakin muttered. Then he grinned at Obi-Wan and shook off his dark mood. They were going back to Coruscant together and would both be on a break at the same time. It took a while and when they arrived back it was the middle of the night. The duo made their way straight to their quarters and both fell asleep immediately. 

The next day, Anakin woke first and started to make some food. He decided on pancakes with Rodian sauce and bantha meat. Soon enough the smell filled the apartment and drew Obi-Wan out. Still half asleep he stumbled onto the sofa. His hair was in complete disarray and he still wore his sleep clothes. Anakin thought he looked utterly adorable and had to bite down on his tongue to avoid saying something stupid.

“Smells good.” Obi-Wan’s voice was still thick with sleep. Anakin grinned and handed him a plate. Obi-Wan took a bite and groaned his approval with a sound that Anakin thought should be illegal. He clamped down on his Force shields hard. Then he tried to focus on his own breakfast. 

Once that ordeal was over, Obi-Wan went to sort himself out and Anakin decided to get a little space so he made his way to the darker parts of Coruscant. He changed out of Jedi robes and pulled a hood over his face. Then he made his way through the crowded streets only to find the spot he had been looking for was empty. Skarsuk must have set up his shop area in a new place so Anakin figured he’d been discovered, it was the only thing that made Skarsuk move anywhere. Using the Force, he located Skarsuk’s new spot, thankfully it was only a few streets away. He made his way over quickly.

“Ahh, Jake my man.” Skarsuk called out when he spotted him. He was a light green, scaled Trandoshan who stood just over two metres tall. His yellow eyes gleamed delighted as Anakin approached with a grin.

“How’s tricks, Skarsuk?” He asked, using the Force to change his voice as he usually did.

“Fantastic as always.” Skarsuk gave him a wicked grin. “So what can I be doin’ for ya today?” Anakin ordered some handcuffs that restricted access to the Force. “What would you be wantin’ them for?” 

“That’s my business, Skarsuk.” Anakin told him firmly.

  
“Can’t blame me for askin’.” Skarsuk smirked and shrugged. “Well I got a few pairs but it’ll cost ya.”

“I did assume as much.” Anakin told him dryly. “I’ll need two pairs.” Skarsuk named his price and Anakin simply raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous amount. 

“I had ta try.” Skarsuk told him unashamedly, grinning wickedly. He then lowered the price to something more reasonable and Anakin handed over the correct amount. 

“A pleasure.” He said wryly.

“Always is.” Skarsuk grinned and waved goodbye. Anakin shook his head in amusement as he left. Skarsuk had been something of a guide to him when he first started shopping in the area. While he had been used to dealing with unsavoury sorts on Tatooine, Coruscant was a whole different world and Anakin had found himself a little overwhelmed. Skarsuk had been happy to offer his services with the agreement that Anakin dealt with him whenever he needed anything. If Skarsuk couldn’t provide he would point him in the direction of someone who could. In return, Anakin had done him a couple of favours. While they had some level of understanding, Anakin was fully aware that Skarsuk would most likely turn on him if he knew who he really was and the price was right, hence the fake name and voice. He got a few more bits to refill his medicine store and then he had a few jobs to do. 

As Jedi were not supposed to have possessions, they didn’t really get paid very much. The Temple provided a small stipend for essentials to adult Jedi but they were supposed to have their meals at the Temple and their robes and weapons were all provided. When he decided to get medicine for if Obi-Wan got injured on a mission, he knew it would cost far more than he had, even having saved most of his money from the last couple of years. So he had started taking on mechanic jobs, offering round his services in areas of Coruscant that the Jedi would never think to look. Of course he still kept a fake name and voice, though a different one from his shopping persona. Anakin also knew that whatever the Jedi might think, sometimes money was needed regardless as had been shown when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had found him. So he kept some on him at all times and hid the rest in various places. It had allowed him to buy himself a new utility belt that looked like a Jedi one but had far more compartments. Many of them were secret and only opened for the owner. It was in these that he kept his medicinal store and some of his money. Once he finished with the jobs for the day, he put the money away and headed back towards the Jedi Temple.

He had been gone most of the morning, so he sent a message to Obi-Wan through the Force and invited him to Dex’s for lunch. Obi-Wan agreed quite happily and said he would meet Anakin there. That was good. It meant the apartment would be free so he could clean himself up. The last job had been difficult and he got sprayed with engine oil. He didn’t want Obi-Wan asking questions that he couldn’t really answer. The money he made would just seem like he put too much value on possessions which was against the Jedi code and he couldn’t exactly tell Obi-Wan it was all for him, to make sure Anakin could keep him safe. Thankfully he met nobody as he dashed into the Temple and got himself presentable. 

Obi-Wan was already seated and chatting to Dex when Anakin arrived. He grinned and sat down opposite Obi-Wan and next to Dex.

“Ani!” Dex greeted, pulling him into a tight sideways hug that almost crushed his ribs.

“Hey Dex.” He wheezed. Obi-Wan chuckled.

“How’ve ya been?” Dex asked, grinning widely at him.

“I’ve been good.” Anakin grinned back. “Obi-Wan killed General Grievous so we’re hoping this war might finally be turning our way.”

“That’s wonderful. Nicely done, Obi-Wan. Knew ya had it in ya.” Dex grinned widely. 

“It was a group effort.” Obi-Wan muttered, going red. They ordered their food and enjoyed a nice lunch. It was quiet enough that Dex could take his lunch break and eat with them. They all swapped stories and had a good laugh. When they finally left, Anakin asked Obi-Wan if he wanted to spar. He agreed quite easily so they spent most of the afternoon practising. Anakin asked for some training in Sorescu which Obi-Wan was happy to provide. He was most certainly well on his way to becoming a complete master of the form. Then they spent some time doing drills before finally having a full duel which Anakin won. It was the first time they had duelled properly since he had been knighted and throughout the duel, Anakin felt a myriad of emotions coming from Obi-Wan. It always seemed to happen when they duelled flat out. He seemed fine doing drills and teaching him the forms but whenever Anakin suggested a true duel he could feel the tension radiating from Obi-Wan. It was why he didn’t suggest it very often, preferring to ask Windu, Yoda or, on occasion, Kit Fisto.

“You alright, Obi-Wan?” He asked in concern. Something flashed across his friend’s face that he couldn’t identify before he settled on a smile.

“Yes, I’m fine.” It sounded completely false and given the wince Obi-Wan did afterwards he knew it too. “Just some passing memories.” Anakin frowned. Why would duelling him bring back bad memories?

“I’m...sorry?” He said tentatively.

“Oh no, Anakin. It’s not your fault. I’ll be fine in a moment.” Obi-Wan assured him. “Let’s go and shower, I feel disgusting.” Anakin nodded, deciding to leave it alone for now. Once they were both clean and dressed in fresh robes, they settled on the couch. Since he usually chose what they watched, Anakin decided to put on something Obi-Wan would actually enjoy. It might help take his mind of whatever had been bothering him. As he flicked through the options while waiting for the older Jedi, he spotted a documentary on rare facts about mid rim planets. That was definitely boring enough that Obi-Wan would love it. Anakin rolled his eyes before putting it on. Obi-Wan came out and his jaw dropped when he saw what was on. Anakin felt a large degree of satisfaction.

“I’ve been dying to see this.” He exclaimed as he sat down next to Anakin.  _ Of course he has,  _ Anakin thought to himself with fond amusement. “What’s bought this on?”

“I always choose.” Anakin shrugged, trying to keep it casual. Obi-Wan smiled and said nothing, just turned to watch the documentary. Anakin didn’t even bother really listening. He was too busy watching Obi-Wan’s reactions to everything. The way he lit up when something was mentioned that he didn’t already know, eyes sparkling and a delighted smile on his face. The way he laughed when the guy made some joke that Anakin totally didn’t get or the way he kept edging forwards in his seat in his eagerness until he was in danger of falling off the sofa. During one commercial break Obi-Wan finally seemed to realise the danger so he made to sit back until Anakin gave him a tiny little shove through the Force and sent him tumbling to the floor.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan groaned from his position sprawled on their floor.

“Yes, Obi-Wan?” He asked in his most innocent voice.

“What was that for?” Obi-Wan asked while slowly getting himself up.

“What was what for?”

“You know exactly what!”

“I’m afraid I have absolutely no idea. You’re just clumsy.”

“I’m just clumsy?” Obi-Wan turned to look at him and there was a glint in his eye that Anakin knew meant he was in trouble. He slowly started to get up to put some distance between them but Obi-Wan was way ahead of him. As he got about halfway to standing up, he got blasted in the chest and toppled over backwards, over the back of the couch. He landed on his back with a thud and began laughing. It wasn’t every day Obi-Wan resorted to using the Force for such matters. He usually said it was not for such trivial matters but apparently that wasn’t true right now. Instead of getting up, he rolled under the sofa as Obi-Wan approached to look for him. As he came close enough, Anakin reached out and grabbed his leg, pulling him to the floor as well. Both Jedi just lay on the floor laughing. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan’s expression of amusement and joy and his heart swelled. He reached out before he could think about what he was doing and then immediately pulled it back, running it through his hair. He also checked his Force shields. Thankfully they were still tightly in place. Both Jedi finally got up and then saw that the documentary was over.

“Well, I’m going to get some sleep and enjoy a proper bed while we have one.” Anakin muttered.

“Sounds like a good plan there.” Obi-Wan agreed. The mood had shifted to something slightly awkward now so Anakin made his escape as quickly as possible without looking suspicious. Sleep did not come easily to him that night, and when he finally drifted off his dreams were unsettled.

The next few days were both amazing and torturous for Anakin. He and Obi-Wan spent pretty much every waking moment together. Researching, sparring or simply exploring more of Coruscant. Considering they both technically lived there, they hadn’t seen much of it. Anakin had seen more but that was mostly the illegal part. He enjoyed every second of it but it was so tiring keeping hold on his emotions all the time. Several times he had started to say something stupid and changed his sentence mid way through. Obi-Wan had given him plenty of strange looks. Other times he struggled to keep his hand to himself and had to restrain himself from just pulling the older man into a hug at random points during the day. 

On the third day, Ahsoka finally made contact. Apparently Gunray had escaped with the help of Ventress and a rebel guard. Ahsoka looked so upset and angry at herself that Anakin felt sorry for her.

“I’m sorry that good for nothing slime ball got away, Master.” She said as she reported to him and Yoda. 

“I know you did your best Ahsoka.” Anakin assured her. That didn’t seem to make her feel better and Anakin sighed. He knew what it felt like to just feel like your best wasn’t enough. There wasn’t much more he could say with both Yoda and Luminara watching though.

“Master...I…” Ahsoka began but Yoda cut her off.

“Disturbing, the betrayal of the senate guard is. Return to Coruscant, you must.” He instructed.

“Yes, Master.” Luminara bowed. The transmission ended. Anakin sighed again. 

As he made his way back towards his quarters, he received a message asking him to see the Chancellor. He frowned but changed his direction and made for the senate building. The whole place gave him the creeps. As it hadn’t said the meeting was urgent he stopped in to see Padme. She was in her apartment chatting to one of her handmaidens, but looked pleased to see him when the protocol droid ushered him inside. Seeing the droid made him think of C-3PO and he hoped that he still served his mother well. Padme dismissed the handmaiden and gestured for him to sit down. They chatted for a while. Apparently Padme had reconnected with Palo who had been visiting Coruscant for an art exhibition that was showing some of his pieces. Anakin looked around and then confessed his feelings for Obi-Wan. It was the first time he had said it out loud. Padme grinned.

“About time you figured it out.” She told him. Anakin gaped at her. 

“What?” 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him.” She shrugged.

“How’s that precisely?”

“Like he’s your only escape from sand.” Padme teased. Anakin pouted at her. “No, you look at him like he is the only person that exists.” She smiled.

“I’d best work on that. I really don’t fancy the Jedi catching me all doe eyed.” Anakin shuddered.

“It’s sad that you can’t love who you want. Your heart loves who it wants, regardless of Jedi teachings. You should embrace it, not hide in shame.” Padme scowled.

“I wish I could. But even if I could tell him I love him, I very much doubt Obi-Wan would feel the same.” Anakin sighed sadly.

“If you don’t talk to him you’ll never know.”

“I couldn’t do that to him. If I mention it, either he will return my feelings and then we both have to hide it or leave the Jedi. I could never make him choose between the Jedi and me.” Anakin said. Privately he also wasn’t sure if he would win. “Besides, if he doesn’t return my feelings it will make everything awkward. There is no good ending.” He shrugged, swallowing hard. Padme pulled him into a hug. They say for a while, her embracing him and he resting his head on her shoulder. Eventually he pulled back, saying he had to meet with the Chancellor. Padme nodded, making him promise not to leave it so long before he visited again. Apart from the rescue mission on the ship, they hadn’t seen each other for months. Anakin readily agreed and then made his way to the Chancellor’s level. He walked straight into Palpatine’s office.

“Ah, Anakin, welcome.” The Chancellor greeted him with a warm smile.

“Your excellency.” Anakin bowed slightly before taking the indicated seat. 

“Congratulations on your defeat of Grievous. I knew you had it in you.” Palpatine smiled, a proud expression on his face that Anakin appreciated, though he knew it was undeserved. “Truly your ability is outstanding.” Anakin inclined his head. Palpatine was always so confident in him. Although they didn’t speak often, it was clear the Chancellor followed his progress in the war and appreciated his efforts. Something nobody else really did, save Obi-Wan, Padme and Ahsoka. It was a pleasant change. Still, he could not allow the misconception that it was he who killed Grievous. A Jedi may not take pride in his own achievements but Anakin planned to take enough pride on Obi-Wan’s behalf for the both of them.

“Truthfully, Obi-Wan delivered the killing blow.” He confessed. Something flashed across Palpatine’s expression and, though Anakin could not identify it, it made him uneasy.

“Yes, well, please pass on my congratulations to Master Kenobi.” The kindly smile was back. “We have just received word that Count Dooku has been located in the Outer Rim.” 

“That is excellent news.” Anakin said excitedly.

“Indeed. I am going to request the Jedi Council send you to apprehend him.” Palpatine gave him another smile. Anakin frowned. The Council would so not be happy to be told who to send on missions, even by the Chancellor.

“The Council will send whoever they see fit.” He said cautiously.

“Ah but you are the best choice by far.” Palpatine told him firmly. “You have experience in fighting him, even besting him on Tatooine, so I’m told.” Anakin couldn’t stop the small smile spreading across his face. He had done that. He had beaten Dooku. Palpatine looked pleased with his reaction.

“Master Obi-Wan has just as much experience...” Anakin began.

“Ah yes, Master Kenobi is an accomplished Jedi but he didn’t fare very well in the last encounter now, did he?” Palpatine reminded him gently. Anakin felt his temper rise at the slight against Obi-Wan. His overconfidence had caused Obi-Wan to have to fight alone. That had been his fault.  _ Ah, but you bested Dooku on your own,  _ a sly voice, that sounded kind of like Palpatine, said in his mind.  _ And you always win in your duels against Obi-Wan. Obviously you are the better choice. _ Anakin frowned at his own thoughts. He glanced over at Palpatine who was watching him with a fond smile.

“Master Kenobi is a wonderful Jedi. The Council will send who they think is right.” Anakin said firmly, though more to convince himself. He wasn’t better than Obi-Wan, he was better  _ with  _ Obi-Wan! They were a team! And he certainly did not appreciate any implications otherwise. He shook his head to clear any of the traitorous thoughts and faced the Chancellor steadily.

“I could make it an executive order that they send you. If you managed to apprehend Dooku, you could end this war single handedly.” He offered. Anakin took a deep breath. He could be the hero. If he brought the war to its conclusion, he might be able to persuade the Jedi that attachment didn’t have to be bad. That he had been made stronger with Obi-Wan, not weaker. Maybe he wouldn’t have to hide how he felt and with the war over it wouldn’t be so bad if they left the Jedi Order. The Chancellor could help him with that, not that he truly knew what he was offering. 

Anakin took a deep breath and he realised that he didn’t want to do it alone. They had defeated Grievous as a team effort, with Ahsoka, they would do the same with Dooku if it came to that. Besides, he did not want to imagine how unhappy the Council would be if the Chancellor gave them orders for Anakin’s benefit. They already distrusted him. It would probably be seen as a betrayal, that he had run to the Chancellor to get given the mission for glory.

“That’s quite alright, your excellency.” Anakin told him firmly. “Your offer is most kind but I will accept whoever the Council deem right.” He stood up to leave and missed the dark expression that flashed across Palpatine’s face.

“Your loyalty does you credit, Anakin. I hope the Council appreciates it.” The Chancellor said as he walked Anakin to the door. Anakin smiled somewhat bitterly, he doubted that.

“Thank you, Chancellor.” He bowed and then left. He definitely needed to report to the Council. Obi-Wan found him first, entering the Temple at the same time. Anakin explained the situation. He faltered for a second, not sure whether to tell Obi-Wan about the Chancellor’s offer. Looking around he saw nobody with them but he still pulled Obi-Wan to a corner where they would not be overheard.

“Obi-Wan, when I spoke to the Chancellor, he offered to suggest to the Council they send me to apprehend Dooku.” He told him the rest of the story, missing out the part about his traitorous thoughts, and was not prepared for the look on Obi-Wan’s face at that news. He lost all colour and a number of expressions flashed across his face so quickly, Anakin missed at least half of them. He did spot the brief panic, anger and blind terror though. This confused him. The offer would anger the rest of the Council sure, but what could possibly make Obi-Wan look so terrified. It was an expression Anakin had never seen on his old master’s face before and it scared him.

“Did you...did you accept his suggestion?” Obi-Wan asked in a strangled voice.

“Of course not. The Council already distrust me, it really wouldn’t help if the Chancellor starts giving them suggestions on who goes on missions.” Anakin shrugged. Obi-Wan’s face relaxed and he let out a deep breath. “What’s the matter, Obi-Wan? I know it’s unusual but that was kind of an extreme reaction.” Oh great, the panic was back. 

“It’s, er...I’m just concerned about the Council’s reaction.” Obi-Wan told him. It was a blatant lie and Anakin simply raised an eyebrow. “It is concerning that the Chancellor seems to be taking this much interest in Jedi matters.”

“The war is kind of everyone’s matter.” Anakin pointed out.

“Dooku is a fallen Jedi, dealing with him is a Jedi matter.” Obi-Wan said firmly. Anakin held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Clearly nothing was going to placate Obi-Wan in his current mood and it hurt Anakin to be the cause of it. Obviously he had done something wrong, he just had no idea what. Obi-Wan seemed to think he would betray Jedi ordeals to the Chancellor for the sake of a bit of glory. He also remembered the tension when they were sparring the other day as well. Clearly he had been doing something to upset Obi-Wan. Although he had seemed fine during the rest of the time. Anakin wracked his brain for something he could have done but came up empty. Guilt began to gnaw at his insides. Maybe he had done something and just not realised? How could he possibly make it up to Obi-Wan if he had no idea what he had done?

“We’d better go and inform the rest of the Council that we have Dooku’s location.” Anakin said, simply to break the tense silence.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan agreed, his voice back to normal. Together they made their way towards the Council chambers.

“Should I tell them about the Chancellor’s offer?” Anakin asked. If they reacted anything like Obi-Wan had he most certainly did not want to.

“Yes, you should tell them. They need to know the Senate might be interfering with Jedi affairs.” Anakin frowned slightly but he trusted Obi-Wan’s judgement. He nodded his agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

As they walked through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan tried desperately to regain control of his emotions. Anakin’s revelation was very much not how he had expected his day to go. He barely even heard half of the story, all he could feel was blind panic that Palpatine would get control over Anakin. That his visions of glory and greatness would sway him again, despite not having the visions of Padme’s death to hold over him. But Anakin’s casual dismissal of Palpatine’s idea helped him regain some sense of equilibrium. The situation was different.  _ Anakin _ was different this time. He should have more faith in the young man but it was just so  _ hard _ . He sent a desperate plea to Qui-Gon through the Force for guidance. Immediately he felt most of his negative emotions lifted as if he, himself had given them to the Force. Without the crushing weight of dread, terror and panic he was able to think clearly again. He could breathe again. Obi-Wan sent a pulse of gratefulness to his old master and a warm feeling settled in his chest, almost like receiving a hug. 

Of course he had the additional problem that Anakin had seen his very extreme reaction. Obviously the poor man was going to have some questions about that, ones he couldn’t give an answer to. Yet, if he didn’t, Anakin might well lose faith in him. He cursed viciously inside his head and wondered how one kriffing conversation could throw him off this much. Beside him, he could feel Anakin’s Force presence. It was swirling with concern, nervousness, bewilderment and, for some reason, guilt. Why would Anakin feel guilty? Unless there was more to the conversation with the Chancellor. Oh, Obi-Wan did not think he could take any more. Then he reasoned with himself that if Anakin had confessed that much, he would have no reason to hide anything else. The thought did help. Maybe Anakin felt guilty for upsetting him so much? Anakin had always hated it when Obi-Wan was upset when he was growing up. That thought made him feel guilty in turn. He was ashamed that Anakin had to see such a reaction from him for something that wasn’t Anakin’s fault. Not  _ this  _ Anakin, anyway. Thankfully they arrived at the Council chambers so he pulled himself from his spiraling thoughts. They walked in and Obi-Wan stood by Anakin, rather than taking his seat. Anakin was obviously incredibly nervous, wondering if the rest of the Council would react as he had. The least he could do was stay and offer his silent support.

Anakin told them the news about Dooku. The Council was delighted by the news and immediately began to discuss who they should send. Anakin flushed and then looked at Yoda as he spoke again.

“The Chancellor offered to use an executive order to make you send me to apprehend Dooku.” He said as quietly as possible, while still being heard. Angry muttering broke out around the room. Predictably, Mace Windu was the first to explode.

“The Chancellor has no right to interfere with Jedi matters. I suppose you couldn’t wait to deliver the message that he has ordered you to go.” He sneered at Anakin.

“For your information, I turned down his offer.” Anakin stated angrily, now glaring at Windu. “I told him what you just said, that it is the Jedi Council who will choose who to send and that they would pick the right person for the job.” He continued. Obi-Wan felt more satisfied than he probably should at the slack-jawed expression on Windu’s face at that revelation. “I know you don’t trust me but I am no traitor. I would not go running to the Chancellor to get sent on missions.” Anakin added, sending Windu another black expression.

“Spoke well you did, young Skywalker.” Yoda cut in before Windu could reply. “Disturbing, this offer from the Chancellor, is.” He sent a significant look towards Obi-Wan.

“Knight Skywalker, thank you for bringing this to our attention. The Council will deliberate on this information.” Ki-Adi Mundi’s hologram said, giving Anakin a small smile. Obi-Wan was grateful for the assurance. Anakin nodded, bowed to Yoda and left the room. His movements were still stiff with both anger and nerves. Obi-Wan took his seat and tried to send some reassurance through their Force bond, while hiding it from the Council. Just as Anakin left the room, he saw his shoulders relax slightly and hoped he had been able to offer even a little comfort.

“The first matter is who to send.” Kit Fitso said.

“I believe that, no matter the Chancellor’s interference, Knight Skywalker is indeed a good option.” Stass Allie spoke up. “He did best Dooku on Tatooine.”

“Master Yoda has the best chance of apprehending the Count.” Windu said firmly.

“No. Go, I must, to the Felucia system.” Yoda stated.

“If Anakin is to go, I would go with him.” Obi-Wan offered.

“The two of you would be more than capable of apprehending Dooku.” Plo Koon agreed. Mace Windu looked at if he had just eaten an entire plateful of something sour.

“Agreed it is. Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, find Dooku, they will.” Yoda said. 

“The bigger problem is the Chancellor’s interference. Why would he care if we send Skywalker or not?” Saesee Tiin asked curiously.

“No good reason.” Obi-Wan frowned. 

“A much closer eye on the Chancellor, we must keep.” Yoda said with a frown. “Allow senate interference in Jedi matters, we will not.” Everybody nodded their agreement. The rest of the Council was dismissed but Obi-Wan approached Windu and Yoda.

“Grave news, this is.” Yoda sighed. “A sith move, this must be.”

“And Skywalker is the target. The Sith probably see as we do, he is the most likely of us to turn to the Dark side.” Windu scoffed.

“Anakin will not betray us.” Obi-Wan told him firmly, trying to keep the anger from his tone. Windu threw him a curious, sceptical glance.

“Clouded on this matter, your mind is.” Yoda informed him pointedly.

“This move suggests that the Sith either is, or is very close to the Chancellor.” Obi-Wan tried to get back on track.

“We cannot act against the Chancellor without proof.” Windu pointed out.

“So we just allow the Sith to control the senate?” Obi-Wan asked. Both other Jedi sighed.

“No but for now we cannot do much. We need to end this war. You have taken a great step towards that in killing Grievous. If we can apprehend Dooku as well, maybe we can get the proof we need to act against the Chancellor, or whoever is behind this.” Windu said.

“Agree, I do. Catch Dooku, you must.” Yoda agreed. Obi-Wan nodded and took his leave. Anakin was waiting outside the chamber, bouncing on the balls of his feet, tension rolling off of him in waves.

“What did they say? Nobody would tell me anything?” Anakin asked the second he saw him, clearly on a reflex. As soon as he realised he had spoken, he seemed to withdraw in on himself and his emotions closed off as he secured his Force shields. Obi-Wan felt guilty for ever causing such a reaction in the young man. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Master Yoda has tasked the two of us with tracking and apprehending Dooku.” Obi-Wan told him. A curious expression crossed Anakin’s face that he could not decipher but he made no response except a nod. Together they made their way to their quarters in awkward silence. Obi-Wan could see the questions swirling in Anakin’s eyes and had no idea how to answer them. Qui-Gon had expressly told him not to tell Anakin about the future. Maybe he could give a partial truth? The problem was Anakin was rather adept at telling when he was lying. He desperately pleaded with Qui-Gon to give him a solution. Once they reached their quarters, they sank onto the couch by unspoken agreement and Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s arm in some pathetic attempt at comfort. It killed him to be the cause of such distress in his former Padawan.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Anakin spoke, his voice quiet. “I don’t know what I did to make you believe I would betray the Jedi for the Chancellor but I’ll make it right. I promise.” The resigned, sad tone, combined with the renewed use of ‘Master’ broke Obi-Wan’s heart. Disregarding any sense of propriety, he pulled Anakin towards him and enveloped him into a hug. 

“Oh, Ani.” He sighed. “Absolutely none of this is your fault.” His hand stroked Anakin’s hair, something that had always calmed him down when he was younger.

“I must have done something. I could sense your displeasure when we duelled the other day.” Anakin reminded him. 

“I’m sorry about that. That’s all me. Just the thought of duelling you, trying to see you as the enemy, even for training purposes, kills me, Ani.”

“But you said it brought back bad memories.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“A long time ago, practically in another life, I had a best friend. We did everything together but I was blind to a fear of his. The fear consumed him until he turned to someone else for help, believing I could not, or would not, help him. Eventually we fought and I won, though I could not bring myself to kill him. I left him to die and never saw him again. It killed me and to this day only Master Qui-Gon knew. Sparring with you, as my best friend, brings back memories. I did not mean for it to interfere with your training, nor did I realise it was affecting you until today.” By the time he forced himself to look up, Anakin was staring at him in horror.

“I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan. You should have told me you didn’t want to duel. I would have understood and just gone to ask Master Yoda or someone.” His grip on Obi-Wan tightened.

“I am a Jedi, I should not allow memories from so long ago to affect me like this.” Obi-Wan shook his head in disappointment with himself. Anakin frowned.

“You went through something horrific and I’d be more concerned if it didn’t bother you. If the Council doesn't understand that, maybe they are wrong.” He told him firmly. “I’m guessing that’s why you freaked out about the Chancellor. It seemed like I had gone to him for help instead of you?” Obi-Wan had to stop himself heaving a sigh of relief. Maybe he would not need to confess the full truth to Anakin.

“Indeed. I’m sorry you had to see that.” He said. Anakin nodded, smiling kindly.

“For what it’s worth, I know you’ll always know you’ll be there if I need you. You’ve never let me down, Obi-Wan and I want to do the same for you.” Obi-Wan managed a smile but could not answer around the sudden lump in his throat. Words could not express how proud he was of the man Anakin had become this time around. Instead, he tightened his grip on Anakin who then tucked his head under Obi-Wan’s chin although the position was awkward given their height difference. No more words were required and slowly, they both drifted off to sleep, each taking comfort from the other’s presence.

The next morning, Obi-Wan woke feeling very warm. Also, there seemed to be a weight, pinning him down. As his brain caught up, he registered that he was still on the couch and Anakin was still sprawled across his chest. His face grew warm at the realisation. He had no way to move without disturbing Anakin which would lead to a very awkward morning. His best bet was probably to just feign sleep and let Anakin move. And if that decision was partly made because he was enjoying this when he had absolutely no right to, well, that was for him to know and never acknowledge again.

For the time being he was content to just watch the younger Jedi. In his sleep he actually looked like a man in his early twenties. His unruly hair was growing out of the horrible Padawan style and curled around his ears. No scar adorned his tanned face this time around. Without really thinking, Obi-Wan brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over Anakin’s eye. This movement caused Anakin to shift slightly in his sleep and immediately Obi-Wan feigned sleep. He listened as Anakin slowly woke up and heard the sharp intake of breath as he realised the position they were both in. To his astonishment then followed a sigh of contentment. He had to use the Force to help slow down his heartbeat as Anakin, ever so lightly, cupped his face. The touch was enough that his entire face under Anakin’s hand was tingling and yet had he really been asleep, he would never have noticed. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan. What am I going to do?” He made out the quiet murmur, tinged with...was that longing...and something else he wasn’t quite sure about. Kriffing hells. Regardless of the Force, Obi-Wan was sure his heartbeat would give him away. It was smashing against his ribs in double time and he was honestly surprised it wasn’t audible to Anakin. At the worst possible moment, Obi-Wan felt a cough building in his throat and though he tried to stifle it, he couldn’t help making a sound. Anakin shot away from him like he had been burned. Deciding there was no point pretending any longer, Obi-Wan slowly, sadly, opened his eyes. Anakin was now in the kitchen and pulling out various items required to make breakfast.

“Morning.” Obi-Wan called out.

“Er...morning, Obi-Wan.” Anakin called back. The back of his neck was slightly red and his voice was a tad higher than normal. Obi-Wan was trying to process what the Force had just happened as he sat down at the table. Maybe it was just some left over emotion after yesterday. Anakin was just feeling sorry for him after his story. Although, if he was going to do such things it was going to cause problems because Obi-Wan rather found that he quite liked it. He brought one hand to the cheek that was still tingling just from a simple touch. Thankfully, before he could think about that too much, Anakin came over with a plate of waffles. He dived into the food gratefully.

“We need to be off as soon as we’re done.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin simply nodded. They finished up and quickly packed. Then they made their way to their fleets. Obi-Wan decided to go with the original plan and let Anakin get caught and taken aboard Dooku’s ship. Anakin protested this idea but gave in eventually. 

Once they arrived near where Dooku was supposedly found, Anakin took his starfighter and flew off alone. As soon as he was gone, Obi-Wan regretted the plan. He knew everything would be fine but it was still harder than it should have been watching Anakin fly off without him, knowing he would be getting captured. He waited on tenterhooks for several hours to give Anakin enough time. Eventually, Obi-Wan felt a jolt through the Force and he knew that Dooku had his friend. What he hadn’t counted on was the pain he could feel afterwards. A bolt of white hot rage burst through him at the realisation that Anakin was being tortured. 

He immediately rushed down to his own starfighter and set off towards Dooku’s ship. Obi-Wan had to shut off his bond with Anakin so that he could think clearly. He cursed himself as he realised that this time around, Anakin had bested Dooku on Tatooine and now Dooku considered him much more of a threat than he did before. Obi-Wan knew Dooku himself wasn’t one for torture but who knew who had replaced Grievous in the Separatist army. He urged his starfighter on and eventually docked on Dooku’s ship, unseen. He quietly made his way through the ship to where he knew the prison cells were. There were a few close calls where some droids almost spotted him but he dodged them without having to kill them. That would have been a bit of a giveaway. Obi-Wan was hyper aware of every second that passed. 

He opened the cell that he knew was Anakin’s and the sight before him made his jaw drop. Anakin was shackled to the opposite wall. His clothes were scorched and torn. Through the tears, Obi-Wan could see a few burns littering Anakin’s chest. Standing in front of the Jedi was a creature with two robotic legs that looked like they belonged to a droid. It’s top half wore a tunic and his head was a terrifyingly familiar red with black tattoos. Having heard the door open, the creature turned around and Obi-Wan was faced with the rejuvenated Maul. A brief thought in the back of his brain was glad that he already knew Maul had survived or this would have been even worse. 

“Kenobi!” Maul growled, grinning delightedly. “So glad you could come.” The voice sent shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine. Maul sent a bout of Force lightning at Anakin who’s back arched as he groaned. Obi-Wan could see him biting his lip in an effort not to scream and his fury rose higher than ever before. This monster had killed Qui-Gon, he would be damned if he let him take Anakin as well. He ignited his lightsaber but Maul was just as fast. One end of his blood red blade was resting next to Anakin’s throat.

“‘Bi-W’n.” Croaked Anakin as his eyes fluttered open. Maul laughed cruelly as his free hand blasted Anakin with more lightning. The younger Jedi struggled and arched again. The movement took him closer to the blade and he almost impaled himself. As it was, he was close enough that the energy scorched Anakin’s throat. 

“Leave him alone.” Obi-Wan demanded in a low voice. Maul simply laughed. “It’s me you want.” 

“I want you to suffer. I will destroy everything you love before I kill you.” The lightning continued and Anakin was screaming now. He writhed against the shackles and this time he did catch his neck on the lightsaber. It sliced down the side of his neck. Thankfully the wound was shallow but blood spattered onto the floor. Rage and terror rose up in Obi-Wan and he channelled it all into the Force. He threw Maul across the room and into the steel wall hard enough to leave a dent. Immediately he leapt after him and brought his lightsaber down, aiming for the neck. Maul recovered fast enough to block the blow. They fought, a furious whirling of blades. Eventually, Maul turned to flee, laughing maliciously. 

“Come and get me.” He taunted as he retreated down the corridor. Obi-Wan’s fury sent him after the monster, until his bond with Anakin flared briefly before fading. The loss was enough to jolt him back to his right mind. Desperately he felt through the Force and caught the thin thread of Anakin’s life force. Obi-Wan dashed back into the cell and used his lightsaber to slash through the shackles. He caught Anakin and gently lowered him to the floor. Blood still gushed from his neck.

“No, no, no. Anakin you have to hold on! I can’t lose you! Not again.” Obi-Wan pleaded as he ripped a strip off his robes to staunch the wound. He would not survive losing Anakin a second time. He was relieved when Anakin’s eyes fluttered open again.

“Obi?” His voice was hoarse and cracked. 

“I’m here, Ani. I’ve got you.” 

“Belt.” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan frowned and then realised that Anakin meant his utility belt. He curiously felt in the pouches and eventually came across one that contained a small pot of bacta. He pushed aside the question of why the Force Anakin had such a thing and took it gratefully. Applying it to the wound as gently as he could, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as it started healing. He used more to tend to the worst of the burns that covered most of Anakin’s torse. Despite the horrendous state of his friend, Obi-Wan could not quite ignore the niggling thought that Anakin was very well built. More than once he had to jolt himself out of simply staring at the bare expanse of skin and focus on his job. Of course he had plenty of guilt to help. This was basically all his fault. He had suggested that Anakin go in unarmed. It was him, Obi-Wan, that Maul wanted and so the reason he had tortured Anakin as much as he had. They needed to get off the ship. Once Anakin was no longer in danger of dying, Obi-Wan lifted him as gently as possible and put him over his shoulder. While carrying him bridal style would be more comfortable for Anakin, Obi-Wan needed a free hand to hold his lightsaber. 

He made his way back through the ship. This time he simply sliced through every droid that he met. Secrecy was rather difficult when carrying an unconcious Jedi over your shoulder. Obi-Wan made it to the hangar, having realised that the only ships they had brought were starfighters which only carried one person. They would need to steal a ship. Obi-Wan crouched at the edge of the hangar, looking around for a suitable ship. He spotted a small ship that would do. However, droids were crawling all over the place and it would be rather difficult to kill them all with one hand. There was a small groan from his shoulder as Anakin began to stir again. Desperately wishing his companion would be quiet, Obi-Wan decided to just make his way to the nearest ship. He slipped around the back of two battle droids and dashed onto the ship. Obi-Wan settled Anakin into the co-pilot seat as there was no med bay to put him in. Then he gingerly took the pilot seat and started the engines. This drew the attention of everyone in the hangar and shots began to ring out. Obi-Wan cursed and urged the ship to move. They shot out of the hangar just in time as the shutted closed behind them. 

As he set the course for the  _ Negotiator  _ Anakin woke up properly. He blinked several times and groaned as he tried to move.

“Obi-Wan? What happened?” He asked, his voice still hoarse. Obi-Wan heaved a sigh of relief. 

“As usual, our plan backfired. It wasn’t just Dooku on that ship. Maul was there as well.”

“Maul? The thing that killed Master Qui-Gon?” Anakin frowned in confusion. “I thought you killed him?”

“So did I. Seems he survived and he now has droid legs.” Obi-Wan told him bitterly. “He was torturing you to get to me.”

“Rather me than you.” Anakin shrugged. Then he took a sharp breath and Obi-Wan realised he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“No! It is not better for him to torture you instead of me.” Obi-Wan told him firmly. Anakin looked upset at himself for having said it but he didn’t seem repentant which worried Obi-Wan. Did Anakin not realise how much it killed Obi-Wan to know he was in pain, let alone pain that was intended for Obi-Wan himself?

“I’d suffer a thousand times so you didn’t have to.” Anakin admitted slowly. Obi-Wan turned to look at him properly. Anakin’s expression was determined and fierce. He truly did not understand.

“You being tortured IS torture to me. I cannot bear you being hurt in my place. How can you not understand that? Kriffing hell, Anakin, I love you!” Obi-Wan burst out. 


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin blinked. Then he blinked again. Surely he had misheard. There was absolutely no way that Obi-Wan Kenobi could possibly love  _ him. _ The silence that descended after those words was thick with tension. One look at the dumbstruck expression on Obi-Wan’s face told him that Obi-Wan was just as surprised as Anakin by that statement. Yet he could not stop the burning hot flow of hope and joy that flooded through him. Despite the situation, and the rather substantial amount of pain he was still in, Anakin’s face split into a grin.

“You what?” He asked, still dazed from such a revelation.

“You heard me perfectly clearly. There is no need to mock.” Obi-Wan’s voice was defensive and ice cold. It cut through Anakin’s joy like a knife through butter. How could Obi-Wan possibly think he was mocking? That this wasn’t everything Anakin could ever have wished for?

“Mock? No! Never! I just...say it again. Please!” Anakin begged. Obi-Wan’s gaze snapped to meet Anakin’s. His expression was confused and bewildered and yet bitter too. His face softened when he saw the earnestness in Anakin’s face.

“Anakin…” His voice was barely above a whisper. Just then the ship lurched to the side. They had been hit. Obi-Wan and Anakin both cursed loudly and Obi-Wan returned his attention to flying. Anakin contacted the  _ Negotiator _ to let them know that they were coming back in an enemy ship. Rex, who had answered the comm, was pleased to hear that Anakin was safe and promised not to shoot them down. There was a loud bang as their ship was hit again. Obi-Wan cursed again. Anakin began to shoot back but he was still affected by being hit with so much Force lightning. His movements were shaky and that meant he missed far more often than he usually would. Even using the Force to guide him only helped a limited amount. He did still manage to shoot down two of the six fighters that were following them. 

They made it to the  _ Negotiator  _ and Obi-Wan immediately escorted him to the med-bay. They couldn’t talk with so many people around but as soon as Anakin was being seen, he excused himself to inform the Council of the developments. Anakin felt his absence more keenly than ever before. It was rather obvious that Obi-Wan was now avoiding him. Anakin sighed heavily as he guessed that the older man hadn’t meant to say anything, it had just been the heat of the moment and it meant nothing. At best it probably meant that Obi-Wan loved him as a brother or best friend. There was no way he actually returned Anakin’s feelings. He had known that was the case but it still felt like he had been doused in ice cold water. The med droid got him to lie down and began fixing him up. It took so long that eventually Anakin drifted off to an uneasy sleep. 

When he woke, Anakin felt a warmth on his head. As he gradually became more aware, he realised it was a hand, running through his hair. The touch was comforting and he didn’t want it to end. He had a sneaking suspicion that if whoever the hand belonged to knew he was awake, it would be over so he pretended to be asleep. 

“I’m so sorry, Anakin.” Came Obi-Wan’s quiet, sad voice from somewhere to his right. “I never meant to burden you with my ridiculous feelings. Truthfully I hadn’t even realised how true it was that I love you in such a way.” He gave a self deprecating laugh but Anakin felt a flash of hope again but quickly dampened it down so as not to alert Obi-Wan. “As a youngling, being a Jedi was my greatest dream, so I strived to stick to the teaching that attachment is forbidden. Yet, with you, that seems impossible. I’m sure you’re horrified that your old Master feels this way. You’re Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one and I’m just Obi-Wan.” Anakin couldn’t keep silent any more.

  
“You’ve never been just Obi-Wan.” He said sincerely, voice still thick with sleep. Obi-Wan jumped in shock and fell backwards off the stool he had been sitting on. In any other situation, Anakin would have laughed his head off but now it didn’t seem appropriate.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked weakly. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough. I could never be horrified by your love. To be loved by Obi-Wan Kenobi is an achievement of the highest order.” Anakin told him, giving a lopsided smile at the astonished expression on the other man’s face. “And in case you still can’t tell...I love you.” Oh it felt good to finally say it. It was even better to see the bewildered awe on Obi-Wan’s face. For so long he would have expected to see disgust or pity. Obi-Wan picked himself up off of the floor and sat back down on the stool as Anakin sat up on the bed. Tentatively, Anakin reached out and, ever so slowly, took hold of Obi-Wan’s hand. His skin was warm and he could feel the strangely smooth skin against his calloused hand. Equally tentatively, Obi-Wan squeezed his hand.

“Anakin. We...the Council.”

“Shhh. Please, Obi-Wan. Can we just have this moment?” Anakin begged. After this long, he just wanted a few moments to bask in his joy before reality came crashing back. Obi-Wan looked hesitant but then nodded. Anakin tugged on his hand and Obi-Wan gave a small smile before moving to sit beside Anakin on the bed. They sat together, sides touching, joined hands resting on Anakin’s thigh. Obi-Wan let out a sigh and rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder. After a little while, he knew it was time.

“What did the Council say?” He asked quietly, as if too much noise would break the spell.

“Obviously they were unhappy to hear that Maul is still alive and that we were unable to capture Dooku.” Obi-Wan sighed. “However we have been summoned to aid Aayla Secura. Her fleet is outnumbered. Originally they wanted to send you and Ahsoka but given your condition, I shall be going as well.”

“I’m fine.” Anakin told him.

“That may be but I didn’t fancy telling them that.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“You lied to the Council so you could come with me?” Anakin asked incredulously. Obi-Wan looked up and gave him a guilty grin. Suddenly his face became grave.

“You know nothing can come of this?” And that cold water feeling was back. Anakin sighed. Of course he had known all along, it was part of why he had never told Obi-Wan how he felt.

“We could keep it a secret?” He suggested weakly. There was no way Obi-Wan would go for that.

“Anakin, if the Council found out we’d both be kicked out. The Jedi need you, you're the Chosen One.”

“Maybe we should be kicked out.” Anakin burst out angrily. “Or maybe the Jedi need a kick up the backside and to see that not all emotion is bad. Besides, apparently I’m supposed to bring balance to the Force. All light is not balanced. Maybe I’m not supposed to be a Jedi.” Obi-Wan looked at him in astonishment.

“Ani…” He began but Anakin let out a sigh. While he did not care about being kicked out of the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan had said it was his greatest dream. And Anakin could not be selfish when it came to Obi-Wan.

“But you’ve wanted to be a Jedi your whole life. I could never take that from you.” Reluctantly he withdrew his hand from Obi-Wan’s, no matter how much it killed him. Obi-Wan would get over his feelings, offer them up to the Force or whatever. And, regardless of his own feelings, Anakin would do whatever was required to allow Obi-Wan to keep his dream. Obi-Wan was the only one who mattered. “I need to sleep. My chest still feels like a Rancour ran me over.” Anakin said.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan replied quietly. He slowly got off the bed and with one last glance at Anakin, he left. Anakin felt like a coward for faking a need to sleep. He sincerely doubted he could sleep right now but he could not bear to be so close to Obi-Wan, knowing he could never truly be his. If it had been painful before it was torture now that he knew Obi-Wan loved him in return. Anakin closed his eyes as tears began to fall. Through the Force he felt a presence surround him, almost like a hug. It was reassuring and, somehow, sympathetic. He basked in the feeling and Anakin could have sworn he heard a faint sound in the back of his mind, almost like a humming. He allowed it to sooth him off to sleep.

When he woke the next morning, the presence was gone. He was alone with his misery. Anakin swallowed. Then he shoved it all to a compartment in the back of his mind and got himself ready for the day. There were still burns healing on his chest and stomach. The med droid had bathed him in bacta but the skin still felt itchy and sensitive. His whole body ached like it was one big bruise. Oh and he also felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Other than that he felt just fine. 

Grimly he made his way to the bridge. Cody informed him that Ahsoka was bringing the  _ Resolute _ to meet them before they made their way to Aayla’s fleet. Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. 

  
“We must be ready to leave as soon as Ahsoka arrives.” He told Cody.

“Yes, Sir.” Cody saluted and moved off to begin preparations. Not long after he had disappeared, Obi-Wan came in. Anakin noted that he had dark circles under his eyes and a sadness lurking in his eyes. 

“Ahsoka should be here shortly. As soon as she arrives, both fleets will head to Aayla’s location.” Anakin told him quietly.

“Good, good.” Obi-Wan nodded absently. The awkwardness was unbearable. Not to mention Ahsoka would realise something was up the second she arrived. Anakin had no idea what to do. He was saved from saying anything by a transmission from Ahsoka and Admiral Yularen announcing their arrival. Anakin gave them the coordinates and told them to prepare for lightspeed. Yularen nodded.

“See ya on the other side, Master.” Ahsoka grinned at him.

“Try not to be too late, Snips.” Anakin gave her a strained smile. Ahsoka laughed and ended the transmission. “Cody, let’s go.” He called. Cody nodded. Anakin felt a little bad. This was Obi-Wan’s ship, so he should be in charge but he needed something to do. Besides, Obi-Wan seemed a little too preoccupied to be in charge right now anyway. They emerged straight into a battlefield. The appearance of four more cruisers seemed to startle the droids. They split their forces in an attempt to slow down the newcomers. Anakin and Ahsoka each led out a team of fighters. Ahsoka’s team dealt with the fighters incoming, while Anakin headed straight for the droids attempting to board Aayla’s ship. 

“Red Squad, attack positions.” He called. Ahsoka was leading his usual squad, the Gold squadron so he had control of Obi-Wan’s team.

“Copy that, Sir.” Hotshot replied.

“Destroy those metal bastards!” Patch growled.

“Right with ya, Patch.” Red agreed. Anakin could practically hear the predatory grin in Red’s voice. Anakin approved of this group of clones. Between them all, they shot down the vast majority of droids in the air. Anakin spotted Aayla slicing through droids through a hole in the cruiser’s hull. The ship wasn’t going to last much longer. He commed Aayla and told her to get to the lower hangar. Then he sent a message to the  _ Resolute  _ to send a ship to the lower hangar of Aayla’s cruiser. They needed to evacuate. Even with him and Ahsoka thinning the droids, too many were still able to enter the ship. With both calls made, he turned his attention to killing more droids. He ordered Ahsoka to provide cover for the ship that would be evacuating Aayla and her clones. The  _ Negotiator  _ and the  _ Resolute _ helped to provide them with cover and eventually the evac ship pulled away. It was just in time as the cruiser exploded and began to fall towards the planet below.

“Escort the ship to the  _ Resolute. _ Then get out of here. Obi-Wan’s fleet can take the fight from here.” Anakin ordered Ahsoka.

“But, Master…” She protested.

“Now, Ahsoka!” He ordered. She muttered her reluctant agreement. 

“Red squad, we cover their escape. Defensive positions.”

“Roger that, Sir.” Finn called. They managed to distract the fighters until Ahsoka got back to the cruiser. Red got hit and his ship exploded. Nightshade, one of the new recruits, managed to shoot down three fighters that had been on Anakin tail. Soon, they retreated back to the  _ Negotiator. _ The Separatist fleet was in full retreat as they were now the outnumbered ones. In the hangar, Anakin looked at the clones of the Red squad.

“Nice flying with you guys.” He grinned and nodded to them each in turn.

“A pleasure to have your back, General Skywalker.” Hotshot saluted.

“Get some rest while you can.” Anakin instructed. They all nodded and then left. He steeled himself and then returned to the bridge. “Aayla and her clones are aboard the  _ Resolute _ with Ahsoka. They have gone to the rendezvous point.” Anakin informed Obi-Wan and Cody.

“Good work.” Obi-Wan smiled slightly. “As always.” The smile did not reach his eyes. They left one cruiser behind to reinforce the remainder of Aayla’s fleet and then made their way to meet Ahsoka. Once they were back together. Ahsoka and Aayla came aboard and the four of them sent a transmission to the Council. They were pleased that the Jedi Knight had been rescued. Reinforcements would be sent to Aayla’s fleet to maintain their blockade. Anakin and Obi-Wan were then each given their assignments. Anakin and Ahsoka were to head to Sullust to break the Separatist blockade there. Obi-Wan was to return to Coruscant. On his way back, he would drop Aayla back off with her fleet. Ahsoka and Aayla went off to get the ships ready. Anakin did not want to leave Obi-Wan. Maul was still out there and hell bent on making Obi-Wan pay. How was Anakin supposed to protect him if he was halfway across the galaxy? He didn’t trust his friend’s safety to anyone else. At least Obi-Wan wasn’t generally prone to recklessness. Finally he couldn’t delay any longer.

“I guess, I’d best be going. Be  _ careful _ Obi-Wan.” Anakin said quietly once they were alone. He stressed the word ‘careful’.

“You’re the one who should be careful.” Obi-Wan gave another faint smile. “May the Force be with you, Ani...Anakin.” Anakin hid a wince at the use of his nickname. 

“And with you, Obi-Wan.” He reached out to clap him on the shoulder but then thought better of it. Touching Obi-Wan would just make it harder to let go. He took a deep breath and forced himself to walk past, giving his former master a reassuring smile that probably came out as a grimace. In the hangar, Ahsoka was already on the gunship that would take them back to the  _ Resolute. _ Anakin bade goodbye to Aayla and then boarded the gunship as well. They took off and Ahsoka studied him a bit too closely for his liking.

“You ok, Master?” She asked tentatively.

“My chest still aches a bit from Maul’s delightful hospitality.” He lied. Well, his chest did ache but not for that reason. Until now, Anakin hadn’t thought heartache was actually a physical pain. Apparently he was wrong. To distract himself, he ordered one of the clones to get him a report on the expected Separatist numbers waiting for them at Sullust. The answer was more than he would have liked. Certainly more than they had. He, Rex, Yularen and Ahsoka discussed options for the entire trip. A head on assault would be fruitless. 

They emerged from hyperspace behind the Sullust moon. Their scanners told them there were three Separatist cruisers and one Droid control ship. Anakin considered how he had blown up his very first droid control ship. If he could do it again the cruisers would stop functioning. Of course it did involve him flying inside the enemy ship by himself and blowing it up. Then he had to get out before he got caught in the explosion. Easy. If he could do it as a nine year old, he could do it now. He told Ahsoka, Rex and Yularen his plan. As expected none of them thought it was a good idea. They all told him it was too risky but he didn’t care. What was a little bit of risk? 

“I’m going.” He stated firmly. “Ahsoka, I’ll need you to lead the Gold squadron in a diversionary move so I can fly in.”

“Master, this is suicide.” She protested. Possibly but he wasn’t sure he cared.

“I’ll be fine.” Was all he said aloud.

“If you insist on this, I’m going with you, Sir.” Rex told him. Anakin simply nodded. He didn’t have the energy to argue. Instead he made his way down to the hangar. He had picked up a new starfighter shortly before coming here and he watched as Artoo was lifted into his place.

“Us two about to blow up a droid control ship. Just like old times, huh buddy?” Anakin said. Artoo beeped his reply that made Anakin laugh. “Yes, yes. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He assured the Astromech. Once everyone was ready, the cruisers emerged from behind the moon and engaged the enemy fleet. Ahsoka led her squadron out into the battle. Anakin and Rex waited a few minutes so they were less likely to be noticed. Finally it was their turn. Ahsoka commed to let them know the enemy were sufficiently occupied. The duo fired up their engines and made their way out. They skirted around the edge of the battle. It was hard for Anakin to resist joining in and a couple of times he shot down enemy fighters that were about to shoot his men. Rex flew a distance behind him, taking care of any that decided to follow Anakin. 

It was slow going as they had to take the long way around before they could approach the control ship. Soon enough Anakin spotted the entry point.

“Rex, stay here and cover my escape route.” He ordered.

“Roger that, General.” Rex replied. Anakin made his way into the droid control ship. He flew a lot more carefully than the last time he had done this. He shot down or flew through several squads of droids before finally making it to the reactor. Two shots and his first job was done. It was ready to blow up. Now he had to get out of here. The exit was in reach, although he was aware of the growing fireball chasing him out. As he blasted out, a lucky shot from one of the droid fighters took out his engines and suddenly he was just drifting right in the path of the fireball. It engulfed him and he felt his ship lurch violently to the side before he cracked his head on the controls and everything went black.

The first thing he was aware of was a throbbing pain in his temple. Not dead then. That was a start. Not to mention more than he had expected after being caught in the explosion. He tried to recall what had happened but just thinking caused the throbbing to intensify. He groaned.

“He’s awake.” Called a familiar voice from beside him. Anakin felt a prick on his right arm and suddenly the pain dulled considerably. He opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh brightness of the med bay.

“Easy there, General.” Rex said as he tried to sit up.

“Master, you should rest.” Ahsoka agreed.

“What happened? He asked.

“You owe Rex here your skin.” Ahsoka told him.

“Just doing my job, Sir.” Rex said immediately. 

“One of the fighters took out your engines. Rex managed to attach your ship to his and haul you out of there before your ship exploded but it was pretty close. It wasn’t exactly gentle though and you smashed your head.” Ahsoka explained.

“Thanks Rex.” Anakin said gratefully. He was definitely glad the man had insisted on coming with him.

“Just glad to have you in one piece.” Rex grinned. Anakin nodded. 

“With the control ship destroyed, we were easily able to take out the rest of their ships. We are in control of the blockade.” Ashoka informed him.

“That’s good. We’d better inform the Council.” Anakin sighed. She nodded. Together, they made their way to the bridge to send the transmission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! Not really sorry. I will admit that as I read all of your wonderful comments about how excited you all were by Obi-Wan's confession there was a LOT of evil giggling going on because I had already written this chapter. The course of true love never did run smooth as they say. But I've also already written the next couple of chapters so you can see what was going through Obi-Wan's mind at this moment and I promise not to make you wait too long for the bit I know you all want. I adore all of your comments, they keep me writing so speedily x


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks were horrible for Obi-Wan. He hadn’t seen Anakin since he had left for Sullust as they had each been given several different missions. Obi-Wan had almost had a heart attack when he received a transmission from a concerned Ahsoka, two days after they had departed, telling him Anakin had almost died due to his reckless plan. He suspected that Ahsoka had hoped he would speak to Anakin about being so reckless but there was nothing he could say that would make it better at that moment. In fact, it was quite likely that any attempt would make matters worse. That didn’t stop him feeling like he would drown in guilt that his confession had done this to Anakin. Yes it had been Anakin who had pulled away but still, he had pulled away for Obi-Wan and he felt awful. Matters were made worse by the fact that he was completely unable to help, or be there to protect Anakin from himself. 

He also had another three encounters with Maul, just managing to avoid the traps in time. Sadly he was unable to destroy the Zabrak for good. The problem was that he was unpredictable. The only feature of his plans that remained the same was that the trap was definitely for Obi-Wan. They were also all designed to capture him alive. That was a terrifying thought. Although for now, Maul had not been seen for over a week.

Over the weeks he had plenty of time to think. And any amount of time to think, drew his mind back to the conversation in the  _ Negotiator  _ med bay. His statement that nothing could happen between them had been partly driven by the fact that the Jedi still needed Anakin and partly by his own experience with losing everything that made him happy. The short period in which he had been sent to Bandomeer as he had failed to be taken on as a Padawan had left deep mental scars on Obi-Wan. As had Qui-Gon’s death and Anakin’s fall to the Dark Side. He had long ago accepted that everything good in his life would be destroyed. His unexpected confession had then led to Anakin’s own confession which he had also not expected. It was quite unbelievable that someone as wonderful as Anakin could love someone as broken as him. That matter aside, the revelation had quickly forced him to confront the possibility of a relationship between the two of them and he had panicked. He fell back on pulling out reasons why it would fail and he deeply regretted it.

Then, before he could fix that, Anakin had pulled away in order to let Obi-Wan keep his dream of being a Jedi. The problem was, Obi-Wan knew that being a Jedi was no longer his deepest desire. It hadn’t been for a long time. When he had come back in time his greatest desire was to keep Anakin from falling to the Dark Side. Except he couldn’t tell Anakin that and Anakin had withdrawn before he could think up something to say. Every day since he had cursed himself for walking away and taking the cowardly way out. He should have told Anakin that being a Jedi wasn’t his dream any more but he hadn’t known how. Obi-Wan had resigned himself to a lonely existence a long time ago and in the face of allowing himself to be happy, his famed diplomacy skills had completely abandoned him.

The resignation and pain in Anakin’s voice as he stated that he could never take Obi-Wan’s dream from him had broken his heart. He couldn’t blame him for then sending him away under the guise of needing sleep. The few weeks without Anakin was slowly forcing him to start realising that life as a Jedi, and indeed life in general, meant nothing if he couldn’t have Anakin at his side. It might have taken him a long time to see but he now knew and accepted that his dream was simply to see Anakin happy again. The love and bewildered joy on his face as he told Obi-Wan he loved him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He would give anything to see that expression again. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Cody informing him there was an incoming transmission from the Council. Yoda told him his new mission would allow him to reunite with Anakin as they would investigate what had happened to the Republic base on Orto Plutonia. They would stop off on the moon Pantora to pick up the dignitaries that would accompany them. Obi-Wan’s first thought was that Anakin would be greatly unhappy to be going to such a cold planet. His second thought was delight at getting to see Anakin again. His third thought was to acknowledge Master Yoda and get on his way as quickly as possible. He informed Cody of their new destination and went to prepare himself. He would need his snow gear. Recalling this particular trip, Obi-Wan made a mental note to find a way to persuade the stupid chairman that peace was the way to go. He had strongly disliked that arrogant man.

They emerged from hyperspace and Obi-Wan boarded a gunship that would take him to land on the moon. He spotted that Anakin’s fleet were already here. The gunship landed and Senator Chuchi greeted him with a warm smile.

“Welcome to Pantora, General Kenobi.” 

“Thank you, Senator.” He returned her smile while trying to subtly look around and spot Anakin. 

“Chairman Cho will be along shortly with General Skywalker.” She told him. Obi-Wan nodded. They waited on board the gunship. It was only a few minutes later than Cho and Anakin emerged from the main building and made their way over with the Chairman’s contingent. His heart leapt as he saw the younger Jedi. Once he got over his delight, he noted the dark circles under his eyes and the slightly hunched posture. A wave of sadness washed over him. Obi-Wan was then distracted by the surprise of seeing C-3PO with Artoo. The last time he had seen 3PO was when Padme’s ship had been caught by Grievous. He had assumed the droid had returned to Tatooine at some point as Shmi was still alive now. When they got close enough he raised an eyebrow at the droid. 

“Oh, my mum gifted him to Padme who gave him back to me as she already had a protocol droid.” Anakin explained. “She obtained a new protocol droid a few weeks ago but forgot to give him to me until last week.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“And you’re bringing him along? Isn’t Artoo enough?”

“I’m sure he’ll be useful. He speaks tons of languages.” Anakin shrugged. Obi-Wan knew he was right. C-3PO had been very useful on this trip. They all got on board the gunship and the clones took up two more. Together they all took off and flew to the planet. Obi-Wan kept casting sideways looks at Anakin who kept his gaze firmly fixed on the floor. His heart sank. He needed to fix this but there were too many people around. Once they arrived, Anakin ordered Rex to secure the area. Obi-Wan didn’t bother telling him to wait outside, he knew the base was empty. Besides, it wasn’t fair to make Anakin wait out in the cold, no matter how well he had adapted to colder climates. He simply told him to protect the Senator and they made their way into the base. As before, the clone helmets were resting on spikes.

“It must be the Separatists.” The Chairman stated.

“Unlikely. No Separatist attack has ever put the helmets on spikes. Perhaps this planet is inhabited?” Obi-Wan suggested.

“Impossible.” He dismissed the idea. Obi-Wan really wished he knew exactly what this guy’s deal was. No matter how greedy or power hungry he was, why was he so interested in a frozen wasteland like this? They explored the base and found it in the same condition as Obi-Wan remembered. In the control room the Chairman spoke up again.

“Do you think the Separatists are building a forward base to attack Pantora?”

“This isn’t a Separatist attack.” Anakin said firmly. “Pay attention.” He added under his breath. Obi-Wan hid a chuckle. Rex reported that the scouts had found a droid base.

“Ah hah! Separatists.” The Chairman said triumphantly.

“Their base could have been attacked the same way.” The Senator suggested quietly.

“Let’s go find out.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. The base had indeed been attacked in the same way. “See, not Separatists.” Anakin said a little smugly. The Chairman glared at him unhappily and Obi-Wan bit back another chuckle. Anyone would think the man actually wanted the Separatists to be planning an attack on Pantora. As before, the base was empty except for dead droids. Anakin found footprints.

“It seems this planet might well be inhabited after all.” Obi-Wan said. The Chairman sputtered furiously.

“Impossible.” He reiterated. Obi-Wan drew Anakin off to the side. There was so much he wanted to say but now was not the time.

“Anakin, keep an eye on the Chairman. His manner is concerning me.”

“Glad it’s not just me.” Anakin gave him a small, rather brittle, smile. “I’ll watch him.” He agreed. They found the footage of the attack and the droid log that said they had been investigating the southern canyon. Obi-Wan sent the Chairman and Senator back to their base with most of the clones. He, Anakin, Rex and the droids went to investigate the southern canyon. Having C-3PO along made communication easier. They spoke to the leader of the Talz and came to an agreement of peace. They would leave Orto Plutonia. The leader was pleased with this. Now they just had to deal with the Chairman. They arrived back at base just in time to avoid being caught out in the snow storm that had started up in their absence,

“Well, what did you find?” Demanded the Chairman.

“This planet is inhabited by the Talz.” Obi-Wan told him calmly.

“Impossible. Our historians have studied here for generations. They must be intruders.” He spat.

“The Talz are not advanced enough to have mastered space travel. I bet they’ve been here longer than you. This is their planet.” Anakin stated.

“This planet belongs to us. The whole system belongs to us.” Ranted the chairman, a crazed gleam in his eyes.

“Chairman, if there are sentient lifeforms here, then it is up to the senate to decide jurisdiction.” Senator Chuchi spoke up.

“They’re just savages. Look around.” He scoffed.

“They want to be left alone and live in peace. The droids disturbed them and our outpost got caught in the middle.” Obi-Wan explained.

“They are dangerous.” 

“With all due respect, so are Jedi, and many other species if attacked without reason. Do you suggest we should all be put down?” Anakin glared at the Chairman. 

“They are animals!” 

“Aren’t we all, technically speaking?” Anakin asked innocently. The Chairman was practically incandescent with rage. Obi-Wan inwardly rolled his eyes at Anakin’s antics but he was secretly glad to hear him this way. The Chairman tried to order Rex to get the troops ready for war.

Obi-Wan then stepped in. His temper, already worn thin due to the state of his relationship with Anakin, flared. “I’m afraid, Chairman, the troops answer to the Senate, not you. The Senate and the Jedi are mandated to find a peaceful option if there is one. We will not start a war just to satisfy your overinflated ego and sense of entitlement. The jurisdiction of the planet is for the Senate to decide, not you.” He snapped furiously. Then he blinked. That was not a speech worthy of the famed ‘Negotiator’. The Chairman seemed equally taken aback.

“The Tulz are sentient beings that can communicate with their own language. They have their own leader. They are not simply beasts.” Anakin added, snapping out of the daze Obi-Wan’s speech seemed to have sent him into. 

“The Jedi are right. This is a matter for the Senate.” Chuchi said weakly. The Chairman turned to glare at her.

“Are you going against your Chairman?”

“Of course not but this is my jurisdiction.” She pointed out. “Pantora has no authority over a planet that is inhabited by sentient beings.” The Chairman growled.

“We should leave this planet until the Senate makes a decision.” Obi-Wan stated.

“No!” The Chairman scowled. “They will either submit to us or die like the savages they are.”

“The troops answer to the Senate, not the Chairman of Pantora. You have no army with which to attack them. If you wish to go alone please be my guest. It will save us all a headache.” Anakin snapped. “Rex, prepared your men to leave here. The gunships can’t take off in this storm so we are stuck here until then.” The Chairman raged and spluttered but the troops obeyed Anakin’s orders. The Senator refused to budge, even when the Chairman threatened her position. Eventually they were able to leave and make their way back to Pantora. The Chairman tried to have Obi-Wan, Anakin and Chuchi arrested but Obi-Wan pointed out that he had no grounds for that. They went back to the  _ Resolute  _ to send a transmission to the Senate. The Chancellor answered and Obi-Wan had to hide the shudder that shot down his spine at the gentle smile. Chuchi explained the situation.

“Of course this is a matter for the Senate.” Palpatine agreed. “You must come to Coruscant immediately so we can get this matter settled.”

“Your Excellency, I’m concerned the Chairman of Pantora will try to start a war while the Senator is away. He seems strangely driven to go to war with the Tulz.” Anakin said. Palpatine seemed to consider this.

“Well, it seems that Master Kenobi should stay to keep the peace on Pantora while you escort the Senator back to Coruscant.” Palpatine said. Annoyingly there was no reason to deny this idea. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan nodded and ended the transmission. Anakin was leaving again and so much was still unsaid. Although maybe telling Anakin such news was not the best idea when he was due back on Coruscant,near the Jedi Council. While he knew now that he would rather have Anakin than be a Jedi, he would still remain one as long as he could. At least until the Clone Wars were over. Once Palpatine was dealt with he had no complaints with the idea of a nice holiday with just Anakin. No wars, stress or interfering Jedi. The thought was so amazing that Obi-Wan was more than half tempted to go to Coruscant, make his way through the Senate building, and shove his lightsaber through the unsuspecting Palpatine’s chest himself. Then he realised that getting himself arrested wouldn’t do much for furthering his relationship with Anakin. He sighed. It was a nice idea regardless of plausibility.

For the very first time, it occured to him that this new timeline meant that Luke and Leia would never be born. He honestly didn’t know how he hadn’t thought about that before but it made him sad. Luke had been a good kid and would have been a good asset to the Jedi. He had never met Leia after Bail had taken her but he had heard that her political prowess had rivalled her mother’s. 

“I wish you good luck dealing with him, Obi-Wan.” Anakin muttered sympathetically. 

“I’ll need it.” Obi-Wan sighed. Once again he noticed that Anakin avoided physical contact with him despite seemingly wanting to initiate it, if his randomly jerking hand was any indication. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he had any heart left to continue breaking. Still, soon, he would fix this and, if Anakin would still have him, then he would never let go. He and Rex made their way back to Pantora. The Chairman was outraged that the Chancellor had ordered Senator Chuchi back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan could see him weighing his desire for Pantora control against the trouble he would be in if he declared war on a race who were up for consideration to be added to the Confederation of Civilized Systems. 

“Regardless. I’ll deal with the savages myself.” Chairman Cho declared.

“That I would like to see.” Rex muttered. Obi-Wan snickered. The laughter died when the Chairman began ordering Pantoran troops to ready for an attack. 

“You have no authority to do that.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“I have the only authority.” Cho told him haughtily. Obi-Wan sighed. Instead of pointlessly trying to dissuade the Chairman. He subtly undermined his plans. A little use of the Force to make certain troops forget what they were doing and a small amount of sabotage to Pantoran ships went a long way. Nothing irreparable, just enough that they wouldn’t be able to fix it in the next standard day. He had picked up a little useful knowledge from Anakin over the years it seemed. The Chairman was beside himself when yet another troop realised he had forgotten his weapon or his armour. It helped him to have Rex distracting people at the right time or filling in his knowledge of ships. Obi-Wan was suddenly rather glad that Rex was used to Anakin’s more  _ unusual  _ orders.

Eventually they received a transmission from Palpatine informing them that the Talz had been declared a sentient species and protected them under the Convention of Civilized Systems. Orto Plutonia was then declared not under the jurisdiction of Pantora. He ended with a warning that the Republic would punish the Pantorans if they acted against the Talz. The Chairman nodded his acceptance but Obi-Wan saw the rage in his eyes. 

He and Rex returned to the  _ Negotiator  _ and sent a transmission to the Jedi Council. They were all disturbed by Obi-Wan’s report on the Chairman’s mood. Yoda stated that he would go to Pantora himself as Obi-Wan had been requested on Naboo. He would meet Anakin and Ahsoka there. 

By the time they arrived, Padme had gone off to look for the lab herself. Well, she had taken Jar Jar with her, but she would probably have been better off on her own in Obi-Wan’s opinion. Given Artoo’s beeping at the news, he figured he wasn’t the only one who thought so. 

“Ahsoka, you and Peppi, go and see if you can find them.” Anakin instructed his Padawan.

“Sure thing, Master.” Ahsoka agreed cheerfully. Once they were gone, Anakin turned to Captain Typho. 

“Why haven’t you sent someone to look for them already?” He asked.

“Given the latest developments. We thought it best to wait for you.” 

“What latest developments?” Obi-Wan asked, biting back a groan. Typho led them to another room and showed them footage of the Doctor. 

“Who’s that?” Anakin wondered.

“Dr Nuvo Vindi.” Typho told him. “He disappeared ten years ago.” Then he played the footage again. 

“He said ‘bombs’.” C-3PO pointed out rather redundantly.

“Not sure what this ‘Blue Shadow Virus’ is but a virus in bombs is not good.” Anakin frowned.

“Regardless. If the bombs are released we will have a galaxy wide plague on our hands.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“We do have some good news. Senator Amidala found the lab.” Typho continued. “And she managed to send us the coordinates before she disappeared.” He showed them a model of the lab.

“It’s huge.” Anakin said, worry colouring his tone. Typho highlighted three entry points. He then showed them were the lab was and where they expected the bombs were being constructed.

“If Padme has alerted them to our presence, we’ll have a lot of trouble.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“If we go in guns blazing, there is a high risk of setting off the bombs.” Anakin pointed out. 

“We cannot let the Doctor or the bombs leave this planet.” Obi-Wan reminded him. “Besides, we can only wait until Ahsoka reports back.” Captain Typho took his leave. C-3PO and Artoo left as well, leaving just Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“I hate waiting.” Anakin complained.

“I recall.” Obi-Wan teased. Then he turned serious. “Anakin, we need to talk.” Five words was all it took for Anakin’s face to seemingly turn to stone. It wasn’t quite enough to hide the pain in his eyes though.

“No. We don’t.” He said coldly.

“Yes, we do. It seems you’ve made an assumption and I need to correct it.” This made him frown over at Obi-Wan.

“What assumption?”

“That being a Jedi is still my greatest dream.” Anakin’s eyebrows shot up.

“You told me it was.” He pointed out.

“I told you that was my dream when I was younger.” Obi-Wan corrected gently. “These last few weeks...Ani, it’s been awful not having you near me.” Anakin’s face softened ever so slightly at the use of his nickname. 

“I...I missed you too.” He confessed quietly, as if it were a shameful confession. And, Obi-Wan supposed, to many it would be shameful. To him, it was the best thing he could hear.

“It gave me time to realise that...Anakin, if being a Jedi means I can’t have you, then, well... then it’s not worth it.” Anakin actually stumbled backwards in shock. His mouth opened as if to reply but no sound came out. Had the situation not been so serious, Obi-Wan would have smirked and teased Anakin about finally being stunned silent. 

“You...you mean that?” Anakin asked. The hesitant, fragile hope in his voice tore at Obi-Wan’s heart. Suddenly, he found he was the one unable to speak so he simply nodded. An expression of wondrous joy spread over Anakin’s face like a sun rising after years of darkness. Then he moved so quickly that Obi-Wan only had time to blink before he was being crushed into a hug that was so tight it would rival Dex’s. Instinctively he wrapped his own arms around Anakin in return as he felt the younger Jedi sag against him.

“I love you, Anakin Skywalker. Screw the Jedi Council.” Obi-Wan whispered into his hair. Anakin jerked as he let out a noise that was halfway between a sob and an amused snort. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Obi-Wan practically holding Anakin up as he stroked his hair gently. Finally he looked up, eyes tinged red and a single tear still making its way down his left cheek.

  
“And I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He replied in a whisper. “Screw the Jedi Council.” He added with a small, choked laugh. Obi-Wan smirked at him. Anakin moved them so they were sitting down on a nearby bench. It was slightly awkward as neither man was willing to move an inch away from the other so they ended up falling rather than sitting and landed as a tangle of limbs. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin even closer and hugged him tighter. Eventually he pulled back enough to see Anakin’s face. Anakin’s expression suddenly changed from tentatively hopeful to nervous as he cocked his head to the side. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in confusion but then Anakin’s face was getting closer to his own and  _ oh lord he’s going to kiss me! Blast, what am I supposed to do? Anakin kriffing Skywalker is about to kiss me! _ Before he could think anything else, Anakin’s lips were pressed gently, oh so hesitantly, against his. They were dry, yet soft, barely touching his own, giving Obi-Wan room to react. Without thinking, he moved closer, kissing Anakin firmly, one hand unconsciously moving to tangle itself in the curls at the back of his neck. Anakin let out a surprised puff of breath and then they were both moving. It was hesitant and shy and absolutely perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the third chapter in about 24 hours. I've been so excited for the past few parts that I can't help myself, not that I'm guessing anyone is complaining. Sadly updates will slow back down to every two or three days after this.
> 
> Before people ask, yes Obi-Wan does have some experience with kissing and things of a sexual nature but not since his Padawan days the first time around...it's been a while.


	19. Chapter 19

Anakin was in seventh heaven. He was finally kissing Obi-Wan! The entire galaxy could have imploded at that moment and he would not have cared one whit. It was better than he had ever imagined. Eventually Obi-Wan pulled back to take a breath but Anakin was too deliriously happy to be worried about a small detail like breathing. He followed Obi-Wan as he pulled back but just rested his head on the other man’s collarbone. He did not want any space between them just yet. He wasn’t ready for this moment to end. Part of him was terrified this was just a magnificent dream and he would wake up back on the  _ Resolute  _ on his own. 

“As much as I delight in saying ‘screw the Council’...” Obi-Wan began. Terror clutched at Anakin’s heart.  _ No!  _ Obi-Wan couldn’t back away now. It would shatter whatever remained of his fragile heart. He pulled back to look into his eyes and Obi-Wan clearly saw the panic in his. “No, Anakin don’t worry. I meant it when I said it’s not worth being a Jedi if I can’t have you.” Anakin let out a sigh of relief.

“I…” He didn’t even know what to say.

“All I meant was that I think we should keep this a secret for now.” Obi-Wan continued. Anakin frowned. “Right now we are in the middle of war and the Jedi need everyone they can get. If they find out, so be it, but if we can keep it secret until the war is over then we can tell them freely and deal with whatever they decide.” He explained. Anakin considered this. He did not like keeping it a secret but he couldn’t deny the logic in Obi-Wan’s plan. Besides, it was much better than not having Obi-Wan at all.

“I agree.” He said slowly. Obi-Wan smiled at him and it made his agreement worth it. He would do anything to make Obi-Wan smile. He knew they had to leave soon. They needed to stop the Doctor and find Padme but all Anakin could think about was how much he did not want to leave Obi-Wan’s side. To delay the moment reality would show its unwelcome face, Anakin leant forwards and kissed Obi-Wan again. As it was only his second ever kiss, the first being a minute ago, he let Obi-Wan lead, trying to copy his movements. When they broke apart for the second time, Anakin felt a wave of  _ something _ through the Force. It felt almost like a blessing or happiness, or something. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Obi-Wan seemed to have felt it as well because he looked up and then his face broke out in a wondrous smile.

“Obi-Wan?” He asked curiously. The other Jedi looked at him, a pleased smile still in place.

“I think that’s Qui-Gon showing his approval.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. “A long time ago, I had a dream of Qui-Gon having become one with the Force. Since then I can occasionally feel him.” He explained. Anakin thought back to the familiar feeling he had gotten on Geonosis when it had felt like, instead of the regular Force, it was a gentle hand holding him up. And then there was the mysterious presence that had comforted him after he had decided to give up on Obi-Wan so he could have his dream. Was it possible that it had been Qui-Gon? It certainly thrilled Anakin to know that the Jedi Master approved of him and Obi-Wan. Although it was sorta creepy, the idea of a dead Jedi watching them through the Force. He decided to focus on feeling pleased. 

“I certainly hope so.” Anakin smiled. “So do you think it’s been Qui-Gon giving you all those miraculous hunches?”

“Maybe.” Obi-Wan smirked. “Or maybe I’m just that wonderful.”

“Yeah, you are.” Anakin smiled, no sarcasm in his voice as there would usually have been. He enjoyed the fact that Obi-Wan went slightly red. 

“We should have heard from Ahsoka by now.” Obi-Wan pointed out. Anakin sighed. He didn’t really want to think about it but he was right. They made their way out to the hangar so they could move off quickly if Ahsoka needed them. Shortly after they settled down to wait, Ahsoka finally made contact.

“Did you find Padme?” Anakin asked urgently.

“No, sorry Master.” Ahsoka sounded ashamed. “I think she’s gone inside the lab but the whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There is no way in.” 

“Which means they know Padme is there.” Obi-Wan pointed out grimly. This was not good. “Do not attempt to go inside. Detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility.” He asked Anakin to transmit the image of the bunker that Captain Typho had shown them. Anakin did so immediately. 

“That should seal off the bomb area while we go in through the hatches.” Anakin realised. Obi-Wan nodded.

“You can count on me.” Ahsoka told them.

“We know. Be careful, Snips. Rex and his men will be right behind you.” Anakin told her. The transmission ended.

“We’d best go.” Obi-Wan said as three gunships landed in the hangar. “I’ll take care of the bombs, you deal with the Doctor.”

“Yes, Obi-Wan.” Anakin agreed easily. 

“I could get used to this.” Obi-Wan laughed. “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you. Please be careful.” Anakin begged.

“I will if you will.” Obi-Wan said. Anakind nodded his agreement. The two of them boarded separate gunships and Anakin turned his focus to the mission. Once they arrived at the correct site. They dropped the bombs that would create a hole in the lab and allow them to drop through. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan jumped out of the other gunship before following his example. He landed lightly on his feet, lightsaber ignited. There were no droids so he assumed Ahsoka’s distraction had worked. He was glad she had Rex at her back. 

Anakin led the way through the lab to where the Doctor’s lab had been on the map. The door was locked but he easily cut through with his lightsaber. Padme and Jar Jar were tied up and the Doctor stood nearby in a full face mask.

“Padme!” He called out.

“Take another step and your friends die.” The Doctor told him with a grin. Anakin and the clones came to a halt. Then both Padme and Jar Jar were being electrocuted. “Drop your weapons.” He demanded. Anakin dropped his lightsaber and the clones followed his example. Once they were done, the electricity stopped. Droids surrounded them and he hoped Obi-Wan was having better luck than they were. The Doctor finished whatever he was doing and offered him a choice. Save his friends or kill the Doctor. As he made to pull a lever, Anakin sent a silent prayer, hoping Qui-Gon could hear him, if he was actually there. Then he reached into his deeper than usual connection with the Force and threw the Doctor across the room so quickly that he would not have time to pull the lever. As the droids pointed their guns at him, he rolled forwards, summoning his lightsaber to him. He began to cut through the droids, keeping one eye on the Doctor. The clones soon joined in and the droids were all dead.

He heaved a sigh of relief. The Doctor was still in the room, and Anakin quickly held his lightsaber under the man’s chin. 

“Free the prisoners.” He ordered the clones and soon Padme and Jar Jar were free. The Doctor made to press a button on his wrist but Anakin thrust his lightsaber closer to the Doctor’s neck and he stilled. Anakin motioned for a clone to take whatever was on his wrist and it seemed to be a controller.

“Anakin. We seem to be missing a bomb.” Obi-Wan’s voice came over the comm. 

“Well, we have the Doctor but he doesn’t have it.” He changed the comm to contact Ahsoka. “Ahsoka, we have a bomb missing, send all the clones to look for it. We need to locate it immediately.” The Doctor laughed nastily.

“On it, Master.” Came Ahsoka’s reply.

“A missing bomb?” Padme questioned. “I saw the good Doctor give a bomb to a little droid.” She said. 

“Ahsoka, Padme saw a bomb being given to a little droid. Find it.” 

“Yes, Master.”

“Guys, go and help Ahsoka find that droid with the missing bomb. Jar Jar, go with them in case you recognise the droid.” Anakin ordered. “I’ll stay here with Padme and the Doctor.” The clones all saluted and made their way out of the room, Jar Jar stumbling after them. Anakin confiscated the case that the Doctor had been carrying and put him in manacles. Then they simply waited. It was nerve wracking, just feeling the minutes tick by. Finally Rex made contact saying that he had the last bomb and he had shot the droid that had been carrying it. The bomb squad got there and made sure none of the bombs could be remotely activated and then they all regrouped at the exit to the lab. They loaded the Doctor onto one of the gunships.

“Well, that was easy.” Anakin commented. He saw Obi-Wan roll his eyes and he laughed. “We should get this sleemo back to Theed.”

“Just another boring day, saving the galaxy.” Obi-Wan smiled. They made it back to the Capital where Captain Typho was waiting for them eagerly. They handed over custody of the Doctor to him and then Anakin congratulated Ahsoka on a job well done. Once she had skipped off to speak to Rex, Anakin made his way over to Padme.

“Well that was a bit close.” He said casually.

“Yes, Hopefully the next time a mad scientist decides to prepare deadly virus bombs, I hope they keep away from Naboo.” Padme sighed.

“I personally hope there isn’t a next time. However, if they haven’t learnt their lesson yet, I’m not sure they ever will.” Anakin laughed without humour. Then he checked they were alone before telling her about what had happened with Obi-Wan.

“Oh Anakin! I’m so happy for you. I promise I won’t mention anything to anyone.” Padme beamed at him and then engulfed him in a hug. “For what it’s worth, you two are adorable together.” She told him with a smirk. Anakin rolled his eyes but laughed. He couldn’t believe that only a year ago he had had a crush on her. She felt like a big sister to him now. Through the Force he felt Obi-Wan approaching and switched his grin to the incoming Jedi. They then moved off to report to the Council. They ordered Obi-Wan to escort the Doctor back to Coruscant. Anakin and Ahsoka were ordered off on a mission to help rescue the planet Dermos from Separatist occupation. Ahsoka immediately offered to round up their troops. Padme went with her as she would be going with Obi-Wan back to Coruscant. 

“I guess this is goodbye for now.” Anakin sighed sadly.

“I’m sure we’ll be back together before you know it.” Obi-Wan tried for optimism but Anakin could tell he was just as sad and it did make him feel slightly better. Not that he ever wanted Obi-Wan to feel sad but it meant he would miss Anakin too. They hugged briefly and Obi-Wan kissed his forehead before they went their separate ways. 

Thankfully the Separatist movement on Dermos was sloppy at best. He and Ahsoka easily turned the tide and liberated the people of Dermos. As they were not immediately assigned another mission, Anakin took Ahsoka to meet his mother on Tatooine which wasn’t far from Dermos. 

“You must not tell any other Jedi that I still have contact with my mother.” He told her sternly. Something told him he could trust Ahsoka though.

“Of course.” She agreed happily. He landed the  _ Twilight  _ near the Lars’ moisture farm and the two made their way towards the entrance. Beru was the first to spot him.

“Anakin!” She called out happily.

“Hi Beru.” He called back. She yelled for the rest of the family. Shmi was the first to emerge, followed closely by Owen. Anakin hugged his mother tightly. Then he shook hands with Owen and Clegg who was the last to make an appearance. “Hey guys. This is my Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is my mother, Shmi Skywalker, and her husband Clegg Lars. The other two are Clegg’s son, Owen and his girlfriend Beru.”

“Actually, we got married a couple of months ago.” Owen announced.

“Congratulations.” Ahsoka beamed.

“Thanks.” Beru smiled shyly. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ahsoka. I hope my son is treating you well.” Shmi beamed.

“He is a wonderful teacher.” Ahsoka told them. Anakin smiled at the praise. 

“How is that Obi-Wan? Padme told me you rescued him when she visited.” Shmi asked.

“Obi-Wan is fine.” Anakin told her, trying not to blush. She gave him a knowing smile, similar to the one he had received when he last left Tatooine.

“Padme visited?” Ahsoka asked him quietly in confusion.

“I made a trip here when I had a vision of my mother in danger. Padme came with me as she was supposed to be under my protection. Since then, I believe she has visited as I can’t due to being a Jedi.” Anakin explained in an undertone. Ahsoka gave him a compassionate look. “We can’t stay long, we were on a nearby planet so I thought I would stop by and see how you’re doing.”

“We are fine, Ani.” Shmi assured him. She pulled him into another warm hug and he smiled happily. His mother was free and happy and he had Obi-Wan who loved him back. His life was perfect. They stayed for dinner, exchanging stories. Anakin offered to fix some technical problems they were having, while Ahsoka continued to eat. It didn’t take him long as the problems were relatively simple. Once he was done he headed back. They had one last drink before it was time for him and Ahsoka to take their leave.

“Bye mum. It was good to see you again, Owen. You too Beru. Thank you for taking care of my mother, Clegg.” Anakin smiled gratefully at all of them.

“It’s my pleasure, son.” Clegg smiled at him, shaking his hand. “You’re welcome here anytime, both of you.” He then nodded over at Ahsoka.

“Nice to see you again, Anakin.” Owen grinned. “Pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka.” He added. Beru just smiled kindly at both of them, nodding at her husband’s words. Tearing himself away, Anakin led Ahsoka back to their ship.

“You have a wonderful family.” Ahsoka told him.

“I know.” Anakin smiled slightly. “Now, not a word to anyone about this visit.” He added sternly.

“You have my word, Master.” Ahsoka agreed quite happily. They took off. Not long after they had rejoined the fleet, they received a transmission from Coruscant. Yoda, Windu, Palpatine and Obi-Wan stood side by side. Anakin had to hide his smile at the image of Obi-Wan. Those four together meant something serious was going on. They ordered master and Padawan to Ryloth. Apparently, their mission was to break the blockade so that Obi-Wan’s fleet could get through to launch a ground assault. Anakin’s mind immediately went to Aola, the Twi’lek healer who had saved his mother. Her planet had been taken over and that angered him. 

He nodded to the Council and went to make plans. Anakin decided that Ahsoka would lead the fighters on her own this time. While she had led a squadron before, he had always been leading another one alongside her. This time she would be the one in charge of all fighters. They came out of hyperspace as he made his way down to the hangar where Ahsoka was readying her ship. Anakin felt a flash of something dangerously close to jealousy as he watched her. He hadn’t even gotten a solo mission until he was nineteen, a full decade after he had begun his training, let alone lead his own squadron. Rationally he knew that the circumstances were completely different but still. Regardless, none of that was Ahsoka’s fault so he shoved the feeling to the side and smiled as he walked towards her.

“Don’t be nervous.” He told her.

“I’m not nervous.” She shot back immediately.

“Of course not.” Anakin laughed. “I wouldn’t send you out if you weren’t ready, Snips.” He assured her. “Trust your instincts and the Force. Remember, if you have to pull back for whatever reason, there is no shame in that. No pulling ridiculous stunts to impress me. I tried that enough with Obi-Wan and when it didn’t work I felt awful.”

“What about when it did work?” Ahsoka asked.

“Well, that was amazing.” He confessed with a slight grin. “But I trained before the war began. There weren’t usually people’s lives depending on me if I made a mistake. Alright, sometimes there were but nothing like this. If it comes down to it, you protect your men.” He told her sternly. “I will be more proud if you do that than risking their lives to impress me.” He knew it was very hypocritical but apparently hypocrisy was part of having a Padawan. “May the Force be with you, Snips.”

“And you as well, Master.” She replied. Anakin went back to the bridge and watched as the fighters departed. Once he was back on the bridge he informed Ahsoka that the fleet was ready. She told them to wait until the fighters had softened up the opposition. Anakin bit back a soft chuckle. He watched with his heart in his mouth as Ahsoka engaged the enemy fighters. Their comms picked up the chatter between fighters. Just as Ahsoka and Axe’s squadron prepared to attack a clone reported that four more cruisers had joined the blockade. Anakin cursed. It was a trap.

“We need to warn the fighters.” He snapped.

“Commander, it is a trap.” Yularen told Ahsoka.

“You’re overreacting.” She dismissed his warning. They heard as she ordered the blue squadron to continue on course.

“Ahsoka! Get back to the cruiser now! Remember what I told you.” Anakin said sternly. There was a heartstopping pause and then he heard a sigh of disappointment.

“Blue squad. Abort mission. Repeat. Abort mission.” Ahsoka called. Anakin breathed out a sigh of relief. With the fighters back they managed to get ahead of the enemy fighters that had been threatening to overwhelm the cruisers. He called for a retreat and they made it away without too many losses. Then they received a transmission from Obi-Wan and Windu.

“They caught us by surprise. They had four extra cruisers as reinforcements.” Anakin explained, upset at letting Obi-Wan down.

“If you can’t break that blockade within the next planetary rotation, we will have to postpone the invasion.” Windu pointed out angrily.

“We will defeat them, Master Windu.” Ahsoka piped up.

“See that you do.” He scowled. Windu disappeared.

“Good luck, Anakin. If anyone can do it, you can.” Obi-Wan said and then he disappeared as well.

“Master, we can’t just blast through that blockade.” Ahsoka pointed out. Anakin nodded his agreement, deep in thought. 

“We need a way to take out their control ship.”

“No, you are not flying in there alone, again.” Ahsoka told him firmly. He grinned at her as she glared at him. Then he laughed as a possible idea occured to him.

“How about if I fly a cruiser at them instead of just a starfighter?” He asked.

“What?” She looked confused. 

“The  _ Redeemer _ suffered a lot of damage in the attack. If we evacuate them all onto the  _ Resolute  _ then I can pilot that cruiser straight into the enemy ship. Then I jettison out with Artoo.” He explained his plan.

“That sounds...like a terrible idea.” Ahsoka told him.

“I agree with Commander Tano.” Rex spoke up but he wore a resigned expression.

“Me too.” Yularen added, glaring lightly at Anakin. Anakin smirked at all of them.

“So glad to have your approval. Admiral, start the evacuation of the  _ Redeemer _ . Rex, I’ll need you to oversee everything in the hangar.” Both Yularen and Rex let out an exasperated sigh, shaking their heads and then moved to follow orders.

“Master, if you jettison out in an escape pod, the entire enemy fleet will be able to attack you. You’ll be killed!” Ahsoka looked very concerned.

“Na. My wonderful, young Padawan learner will be there to save the day. I need you and your squad to engage the enemy so they are too distracted to worry about little old me.” Anakin smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Flattery will not get me to agree with your ridiculous plan.” She told him.

“Thankfully, I don’t need flatter. I can just give you orders as your Master.” Anakin shrugged. “Though I would rather you trusted me.”

“I do trust you.” Ahsoka assured him although she continued to frown with worry.

“Good. Then trust me now, Snips. I know what I’m doing.” She still looked anxious but reluctantly nodded her agreement. The two Jedi made their way down to the hangar which was a flurry of activity. Anakin boarded the ship that would take him across to the  _ Redeemer. _ Then he called to all the troops. “Listen up men! I’m taking over the  _ Redeemer _ . I am leaving Commander Tano in charge to lead part two of this mission.”

“Leave some clankers for us.” Rex called out. The other clones cheered their agreement and Anakin laughed. He boarded his ship, trusting Rex and Yularen to help Ahsoka lead the fleet. Once the cruiser had been completely evacuated and Anakin was on board, he contacted Ahsoka to let her know he was ready to begin. She nodded confidently. Anakin made his move and contacted the enemy ship. He distracted them with some rubbish about surrendering until Ahsoka arrived with the rest of the fleet. Now, his cruiser was so close there was no stopping it. He ran with Artoo to the closest escape pod and jettisoned. Now he could only watch as his cruiser destroyed the command ship. Then the rest of Ahsoka’s plan fell into place. He smiled proudly. The second cruiser retrieved him and then he took a ship back to the  _ Resolute. _ He arrived on the bridge just in time to see a transmission from Obi-Wan.

“Are we cleared to land?” He asked.

“Of course you are, Obi-Wan.” Anakin smirked gleefully.

“You know what, I won’t even ask.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Probably safer that way.” Anakin agreed.

“Good work, Anakin.” Obi-Wan told him, a hint of pride in his voice.

“I couldn’t have done it without Ahsoka.” Anakin confessed.

“Well of course not. Every great Jedi has a magnificent Padawan to save his hide.” Obi-Wan agreed with a pointed look. Anakin beamed happily.

“Good luck with the invasion, Obi-Wan.” The transmission then ended. Ahsoka made her way back to the ship and Anakin surveyed the destruction proudly. “You did well today, Ahsoka.” He told her.

“Thank you, Master.”


	20. Chapter 20

Obi-Wan was still grinning proudly when Mace Windu joined him on the bridge. He grudgingly admitted that Anakin had done a good job and Obi-Wan bristled at his attitude. It took several mental reminders that it would not help either of them for him to bite Mace’s head off in Anakin’s defence. He suspected Qui-Gon was helping him release his emotions to the Force. Although he did sense a great deal of amusement. Obi-Wan swore that when he died, again, and joined Qui-Gon in the Force, he would make his old Master pay for the amount of amusement he seemed to get out of the mess that was Obi-Wan’s life.

He boarded his gunship with Cody and his squadron. As they flew down on the cruiser, he reminded them that they had come to liberate the Twi’leks, not destroy their home. Of course, that would make their jobs harder. He also recalled that the leader here was using prisoners as shields. It angered him very much. Then he handed over the rest of the briefing to Cody. Then, just to make things more fun, they received a transmission from Windu saying that the larger ships couldn’t land until the guns were taken care of. Obi-Wan told him to pull back as they would take care of the guns. Then he turned to his troops.

“Who’s up for a challenge?” They all roared their approval. “Well, we aren’t getting any reinforcements until those guns are out of commission.” He informed them. The cheering died down.

“Here we go again.” One clone commented. Obi-Wan had to stifle a laugh. He expected that was what Anakin’s squad said on a regular basis.

“You wanted a challenge boys.” Cody reminded them. “Now you’re going to get one.” The gunships dropped them quite a way from their target. They made their way forwards. He told Cody to leave the droid bunker to him and then ordered two of the clones to follow him. Once they were in position he told them to throw the ‘droid poppers’ as they were known. He used the Force to guide them into the correct position. Once they had secured the wall, Obi-Wan considered his options. He knew the village ahead was indeed empty and yet, on the other hand they needed Boil and Waxer to befriend that young Twi’lek to show them the tunnels. Also, he recalled that some droids had managed to spy on their tactics as the enemy had been ready for them. He decided to send some clones on ahead to scout while he kept an eye out for any incoming spy droids. After a few hours he saw two recon droids heading in their direction. He destroyed both of them and breathed a sigh of relief.

After another couple of hours everyone was back except Waxer and Boil. Obi-Wan was grateful he knew what was delaying them or he would have been even more worried. He ordered Cody to move the men forwards as they didn’t have time to waste. As they explored the abandoned town they heard the thundering of many feet. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and prepared for the beasts he knew were about to appear. Apparently the commander got bored of waiting for them. He didn’t bother fighting, instead using the Force to draw the attention of every beast and keep them calm. He lured them into the ravine.

“Shoot the bridge.” He yelled to Cody who immediately followed his instructions. With their way blocked, Obi-Wan rolled sideways out of the path of the beast that charged at him. Then he jumped onto the back of another one before using that as a platform to vault over the pile of rubble. Just as he dusted off his robes, Waxer and Boil emerged from the tunnels.

“Waxer! Boil! Where have you two slackers been?” Cody demanded unhappily.

“Sorry, Sir! There is an explanation.” Waxer said. “We got a little sidetracked.” The Twi’lek girl peeked out from behind Waver’s legs. Obi-Wan knelt down and smiled kindly at her. He spoke to her in Twi’leki. This seemed to calm her down and she agreed to show them the way to the prisoners.

“She can lead us through the tunnels.” Obi-Wan announced to the clones. He gave them a quick outline of his plan and then got moving. Everything went smoothly for a change, allowing Mace to land with the fleet. They received a transmission from Anakin to say that the Separatists were doubling their effort to regain control of the blockade. Obi-Wan immediately sent the cruisers that had dropped them off, back to help Anakin. However it did mean no reinforcements were coming.

Mace then split off to head for the Capital. Obi-Wan and Cody led a group of clones to start freeing the nearby villages. It was slow going because every village seemed to have had the same idea to use the Twi’lek prisoners as shields. In a week they only managed to free three villages but it was better than nothing. He had managed to have no Twi’lek casualties. Eventually he received word that Mace had taken the Capital. The next day there was a parade through Lessu. Then Obi-Wan took a gunship back to the _Resolute_. Anakin was waiting for him. It took everything in his power not to pull him into a hug but the middle of the bridge was not the right place. They debriefed and spoke to the Council. They were charged to maintain the blockade for now which was quite alright with Obi-Wan. Once all of their duties were complete, he suggested they retire to get some rest. Anakin agreed quite happily.

“It’s been a long week.” Anakin sighed as he sank down onto his bunk. 

“Yes it has.” Obi-Wan agreed. He hesitated and then ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. Anakin gave him a lopsided grin and reached out a hand. Taking the invitation, he slid his hand into Anakin’s and perched himself on the bunk. They weren’t exactly built for two people but somehow they made it work. Obi-Wan sat, leaning against the headboard while Anakin curled into his side, one leg settled between Obi-Wan’s. His arm immediately curled around Anakin’s shoulders, holding him tightly. 

For a while they just sat in silence, basking in each other’s presence after a week of full on fighting. Obi-Wan hadn’t felt this relaxed since...well, he couldn’t remember feeling this relaxed ever. Eventually they fell into easy conversation about their respective missions and possible locations for Dooku to be hiding. Then, somehow, the topic changed to the future. 

“What would you want to do, if we do leave the Jedi?” Obi-Wan asked, tentatively.

  
“I’m not sure. I’ve never really thought about it. Probably settled down somewhere I can build stuff, maybe do some podracing.”

“Must you?” Obi-Wan’s groan was only partly fake. No matter how good he was at it, he really didn’t want to see Anakin pod race. Qui-Gon and Padme’s descriptions had been more than enough, not to mention the races Anakin always watched. 

“Well, I need to get my adrenaline fix somehow.” Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “My biggest dream would be to demolish slavery, at the very least on Tatooine but I wouldn’t really know where to begin.” 

“Maybe once we have some time to properly figure out a plan we can find a way to do just that.” Obi-Wan said. Even without Anakin’s background he would find that a worthy idea. Anakin gave him a pleased smile and leaned up to kiss him. A comfortable silence settled over them again and eventually they drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Obi-Wan awoke to the feeling of something heaving landing on top of him.

“Kriff.” Came a voice.

“Oof.” He let out a huff of pain and opened his eyes. He almost jumped in surprise as Anakin’s face was hovering right above his own. “What are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin went red. It was then that Obi-Wan realised that Anakin was lying completely on top of him and immediately every cell in his body was hyper alert. 

“I needed the fresher and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Good job.” Obi-Wan told him sarcastically.

“Sorry.” Anakin gave him a smirk that didn’t look at all sorry. He couldn’t even pretend to be mad and simply grinned back. Then he leant forwards, closing the small gap between them to kiss Anakin good morning. Anakin shifted sideways so his weight was no longer pinning Obi-Wan down and they broke apart, grinning. 

“We should get up.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“We should.” Anakin agreed, though he was still smirking and clearly had no intention of doing so. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but inwardly he didn’t want to get up either. Sadly, he was sure they would be receiving a new mission fairly soon. It was another half an hour before Anakin was contacted by Rex to inform him the Council were requesting their presence. Both Jedi groaned. Obi-Wan gave his hand a squeeze before reluctantly getting himself up. They both got themselves ready for the morning as quickly as possible. As he was about to walk out of the door a hand wrapped around his waist and he found himself being pulled around, almost crashing into Anakin’s chest. 

“We might well be given separate missions.” He said as some form of explanation. Then he kissed him soundly. Obi-Wan barely had time to react and kiss him back before Anakin was releasing him and striding out of the door as if nothing happened. _Cheeky sod,_ Obi-Wan thought before heading straight after him. They made it to the briefing room and the holographic image of Yoda appeared. He assigned them both to Felucia. Anakin immediately began barking orders at Rex and sending a comm message to Ahsoka to meet them on the bridge.

“You staying on here for the trip or heading back to the _Negotiator_?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan pretended to consider.

“I might as well stay on here. We’re heading for the same destination.” They grinned at each other and then went about their necessary tasks. Obi-Wan made contact with Cody and his own Admiral to instruct them on where to go. The majority of his fleet would stay here to maintain the blockade so he gave instructions to the commander he was leaving in charge. Once all of that was done, he went to the hangar to oversee everything. Ahsoka arrived shortly before they were due to leave, she had been leading the squadron of fighters that were out scouting the area for incoming Separatists. 

“Master Kenobi.” She greeted cheerfully.

“Hello, Ahsoka.” He smiled in return. “I believe Anakin is on the bridge.” She nodded.

“Thanks.” She then turned to the clone who had just gotten out of the ship next to hers. “Magpie, you and your men get some rest.” 

“Yes, General.” Magpie saluted and then departed. 

“Getting used to leadership?” Obi-Wan asked. She sighed.

“Not really. I’m glad Master Anakin has faith in me but I’m not sure being a general is something I’ll ever get used to.” She admitted.

“I wouldn’t worry too much. That’s probably a good thing. Nobody should be used to war.” Obi-Wan told her. Ahsoka nodded and then excused herself to let Anakin know she was back and they were ready to take off. Since there wasn’t anything else to do, Obi-Wan went with her. On the bridge, Anakin told Yularen to set the coordinates and send them into lightspeed. He then suggested that the three of them grab some dinner. They made their way to Anakin and Obi-Wan’s quarters as they were larger than Ahsoka’s. Anakin cooked while the trio chatted away happily. 

“I took Ahsoka to meet my mum.” Anakin confessed as he set down three plates of bantha burgers and fries. Obi-Wan looked at him in surprise. He hadn’t realised Anakin had such faith in his Padawan. Ahsoka seemed equally surprised.

“I thought you asked me not to tell anyone, and now you’re spilling your guts?” She asked.

“Obi-Wan already knows. He was the one who told me to check up on my visions. It’s thanks to him that my mum is alive. Nobody else is allowed to know.” Anakin explained. Obi-Wan felt his face go red a little. Ahsoka nodded, accepting this explanation. 

“How is Shmi?” Obi-Wan asked.

“She’s great. Recovered just fine. My stepbrother, Owen, and Beru got married apparently.” Anakin said with a smile. 

“That’s wonderful.” The rest of dinner passed quickly. Anakin and Ahsoka had a very similar sense of humour and frequently made jokes at each other’s expense. He tried to stay out of that but neither of them would have it. Ahsoka wanted stories of what Anakin was like as a Padawan and Anakin wanted to tell Ahsoka all the times he had saved Obi-Wan’s skin. Which was still more times than Obi-Wan particularly wanted to admit. Eventually Ahsoka took her leave, leaving the two of them alone.

“I was thinking, sometime, I’d like to introduce you to my mother.” Anakin spoke up shyly, looking embarrassed. Obi-Wan covered his hand with his own and smiled. Meeting his partner’s mother...not something he had ever thought he would be faced with. It was a slightly strange feeling but not unpleasant.

“I would love that.” He replied softly.

That night was spent much the same as the previous one. This time Obi-Wan decided to lie flat because sleeping while sitting up really wasn’t all that comfortable, his back still ached. However he knew if he mentioned anything, Anakin would call him an old man and never let him live it down. When he awoke the next morning, they had reversed positions during the night. Now Obi-Wan was on his side, head resting on Anakin’s chest. The even breathing told him that Anakin was still asleep so he let himself lie there just listening to his heartbeat. It was a comforting sound. It wasn’t long before the other man began stirring. Obi-Wan guessed they must be approaching Felucia soon and so needed to be on the bridge. He got himself up before Anakin could wake up properly and persuade him to simply stay in bed all day. Once he was washed and dressed, he checked on the young Jedi who was still lying in the bed, looking far too handsome for his own good with messed up hair and a carefree expression on his face.

“Sorry, Ani. We’re going to be required soon. We best get going.” Anakin simply yawned at him and then sighed. “I’ll meet you on the bridge.”

“Wait.” Came the sleepy reply. “I’ll be up in a sec.” Obi-Wan couldn’t resist so sat himself down on his own bunk while Anakin got himself ready. It didn’t take long and together they made their way to the command bridge. Ahsoka was already waiting for them.

“Get enough beauty sleep, Master?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

“I don’t need beauty sleep.” Anakin smirked.

“What you mean is, no amount of beauty sleep can help you.” Obi-Wan corrected with a grin.

“Oi!” Anakin complained as Ahsoka giggled. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” He threw a betrayed look to his Padawan who simply laughed harder.

“If you’re quite finished?” Broke in an amused sounding Admiral Yularen. Anakin pretended to consider.

“Oh I suppose we can postpone for now.”

“How very thoughtful.” Yularen said dryly. “We are approaching Felucia now.”

“Any sign of enemy ships?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Nothing so far, Sir.” Yularen replied.

“Keep scanning. Rex, prepare the fighters.” Anakin instructed.

“Yes, General.” Rex and Yularen replied in unison. Both moved to fulfil their orders. Anakin bought up the map of Felucia and highlighted where the enemy bases were. 

“Ahsoka, you take Magpie and his unit to the east side. Obi-Wan and I will attack from the north.” Obi-Wan recalled Ahsoka’s disobedience on Felucia and wondered whether he should step in. However it was her disobedience that led to her being on library duty when Cad Bane attacked. He decided to do nothing and see how it played out without his interference.

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka nodded. She left to get her men ready. Preparations began and they all boarded the gunships that would take them down to the planet surface. 

“May the Force be with you, Snips.” Anakin called to Ahsoka before they took off.

“And with you, Skyguy.” She grinned over at him. Then they were taking off and Obi-Wan hung on for dear life. He might hate flying but at least when he was piloting he was in control. They landed without complications and jumped out of the ship, lightsabers at the ready. Scanners picked up three battalions of droids two klicks north of their positions. Anakin immediately set about preparing an ambush and Obi-Wan could only sit back and admire his efficiency. 

The droids walked straight into their trap but the scanners had been wrong. There were double the amount of droids that they had been expecting. 

“Fantastic.” Anakin groaned. “Rex, fire.” He called. The clones swung into action and Anakin leapt straight to the front of the battle. Heaving a sigh, Obi-Wan jumped after him. They fought for hours as more droids reinforcements kept coming. It didn’t help that Obi-Wan kept getting distracted by how hot Anakin looked while he was fighting. He was so graceful and the lightsaber looked like it might as well have been part of Anakin’s arm. As he paused to observe the other man slash through six droids with two easy movements, he felt a flash of warning through the Force. He turned and before he had a chance to do more than register the blaster pointed straight at him, he was pulled backwards by the Force. Two blaster bolts hit the ground where he had been standing a second earlier and then Anakin was there chopping both their heads off.

“Watch your back.” He growled angrily. It was probably very wrong of him but his only real thought was that Anakin was even hotter when he was being protective.

“Won’t happen again.” Obi-Wan promised.

“It better not. I might not get to you in time if it does.” Anakin said. His gaze held no small amount of worry. Obi-Wan smiled and then thrust his lightsaber through the middle of a droid that had come up behind Anakin as he was checking Obi-Wan for injuries. When he turned around and saw what had happened he let out a laugh.

“I guess we both need to be a little more careful.” Obi-Wan told him. His tone was light but he did mean it. Getting distracted was a good way to get killed. Anakin nodded and they threw themselves back into the battle. Eventually the droids retreated and it allowed them to regroup.

“We’re vastly outnumbered. We need reinforcements.” Anakin panted. Rex went to make a call but came back with bad news.

“There are no reinforcements available.” He reported.

“There is no way we’ll be able to take Felucia with the troops we have.” Obi-Wan pointed out. He contacted Ahsoka but she had the same news. They were alright but there were more droids than they expected. 

“We need a plan.” Anakin said. 

“Feel free to come up with one. Brilliant ideas against the odds are your department.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin smiled. Then he sighed as he surveyed all the information they had. Sadly, they had no idea how much of it was accurate or even useful. Eventually they took a break to get some rest. 

It didn’t last long. Reports came in just after midnight that the droids were on their way back. Groaning, Obi-Wan got himself up and ready for battle. Anakin was ready and waiting for him when he got to the command centre.

“Defensive positions!” Rex called. Battle started again and Obi-Wan lost track of how long it carried on for this time. The sun rose as the fighting continued. It continued as such for the next few days. No matter how many small skirmishes they won, they continued to take heavy losses. They desperately sent another transmission to the _Resolute_. Yularen informed them that Master Plo Koon was leading a fleet to extract them as there were still not enough spare forces to turn the tide. 

Separatist fighters arrived first which made life more difficult. Thankfully their gunships were not far behind. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin out of the way of a flying chunk of debris as he tried to contact Ahsoka.

“Rex, prepare the men to evacuate.” Anakin called.

“You heard the General. Let’s move.” Rex shouted at the rest of the clones. Gunships landed behind them and they began backing up. 

“Where is Ahsoka?” Anakin asked.

“I can’t get hold of her. She’s your Padawan, you try.” Obi-Wan replied, exasperated. Anakin rolled his eyes, deflecting more blaster fire.

“Ahsoka, come in. Where are you?” 

“About six klicks east, Master.” Her voice finally crackled over the comms. “We have the enemy on the run.”

“There are ships here to extract us. We need to retreat.” Anakin told her.

“What?” Obi-Wan could hear the disbelief in her voice. He sighed. “But we have them on the run.”

“Ahsoka!” Anakin ground out through gritted teeth. “We’ve had this conversation. Get ready to be extracted.” Then he called for the clones to move quicker. 

“That is an order Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan called through his own comm. “She is _so_ your Padawan.” He complained to Anakin.

“Master Skywalker taught me…”

“Master Skywalker is now telling you to evacuate.” Anakin growled. There was a long pause. The only sounds were blaster fire.

“Yes, Master.” She said in a defeated tone. The gunships tooks off towards Ahsoka’s location. When they landed the clones were already prepared to get onboard. They made it back to the _Resolute_ without further trouble. Once onboard they were summoned back to Coruscant by the Council. 

“You did well these last few days, Snips.” Anakin told Ahsoka. She gave a weak smile, clearly still unhappy about retreating, even if it had been required.


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin understood his Padawan’s disappointment. He despised retreating himself but he was glad she respected him enough to listen to his orders, eventually. These days he had much more sympathy for Obi-Wan, having raised him for a decade. Although he also now appreciated that having a Padawan was also a wonderful thing. Anakin pictured teaching Ahsoka for the next ten years and could practically see the grey hair he would have from the stress she caused him. He was rather surprised that Obi-Wan had managed to escape such things, although he was glad about that. Anakin rather liked his hair the colour it was but that was a thought for another time. The trip back to Coruscant passed pleasantly. He and Obi-Wan continued to sleep in the same bunk, no matter how small it was. In fact that almost made it better because it meant they always had to stick close to each other. 

When they arrived, the three of them headed straight for the Council chambers. Inside, Obi-Wan took his seat while Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan gave the full report.

“Master Plo was just in time. We were vastly outnumbered.” Obi-Wan told them as he finished the report.

“Grave, this news is.” Yoda sighed. “Free Felucia, we must.”

“We simply don’t have the troops to do so right now.” Master Tiin pointed out.

“Then we need someone who can win without a large amount of troops.” Ki-Adi Mundi stated. Every head in the room turned to look at Anakin who fidgeted under such scrutiny. Even Ahsoka was looking at him.

“You’re assigning me back to Felucia?” He asked, just to be sure. 

“Indeed. You will leave in a week so you have time to gather as many troops as you can manage.” Mace Windu said. Anakin nodded his head. He and Ahsoka then left and went to do some sparring. Ahsoka was rapidly improving, clearly favouring the Ataru style of fighting. In fact her style was rather like Master Yoda’s, relying on her athleticism to outmaneuver her opponents. Unfortunately for her, Anakin had made a habit of sparring with Master Yoda whenever possible so was well acquainted with the style. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan came and found them. Anakin felt his presence but he didn’t interrupt as they were still in the middle of fighting. His presence did make things more difficult for Anakin as he could sense the open admiration coming through their Force bond. While it did distract him ever so slightly, it also spurred him on to show off more. They called things to a halt when he disarmed Ahsoka for the third time in a row. She growled in frustration.

“You’re doing great, Snips. You can’t expect to be beating me just yet.” Anakin told her. She sighed deeply. “I suggest using the time we are here to spar with some of the other Padawan’s and get used to facing a variety of styles.” He added.

“Sorry to put a hold on that plan but Master Yoda has sensed that someone is going to try and break into the Temple. We’re on intruder alert.” Obi-Wan informed them. 

“Someone is going to break into the Jedi Temple?” Ahsoka looked at him in astonishment. “What could they possibly want?”

“That’s a good question, Snips.” Anakin frowned. “We don’t keep valuable things here, the only thing of potential use is information.”

“So, they are probably going to make for the library.” Obi-Wan agreed.

“Aren’t the Jedi transmitter codes a possibility? They are kept in the east tower.” Ahsoka pointed out. Anakin gave her a proud smile. 

“That is another option. Ahsoka, you head to the east tower, I’ll take the library.” Anakin stated.

“I’ll monitor the perimeter defences from the central security station.” Obi-Wan added. They all nodded and set off to their assigned locations. Anakin made it to the library but could see no disturbance. Master Enisence was at a terminal while Madam Jocasta was among the shelves. Nothing out of the ordinary. He commed Obi-Wan who informed him something had happened with the security systems and the intruders were now in the building. He also reported that Ahsoka had found nobody in the east tower. Obi-Wan found that there was a disturbance in the south tower. Yoda, who had joined Obi-Wan, suggested they were after the communication centre.

“Unless it’s a distraction.” Anakin pointed out. “They know we will most likely detect them so they enter a point that will draw our attention. I suggest that Ahsoka goes to check the south tower just in case and then heads straight on to the communication centre, while Obi-Wan heads to check on the east tower.”

“Ahsoka is already in the east tower.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Yeah but I think the south tower is the least likely option.” Anakin shrugged. “If you head to the east tower you might catch them arriving.” He disliked the idea of sending Obi-Wan towards the possible danger deliberately but he could look after himself better than most. It would be safer to keep Ahsoka away from the action if at all possible. Obi-Wan nodded.

“You stay where you are.” He instructed.

“I planned to.” Anakin told him with a smirk. He ended the communication and looked around again. Nobody new had arrived, however Master Enisence was muttering to himself and it made Anakin suspicious. He recalled the changeling that had tried to assassinate Padme. Then he moved between some shelves so he could get a better look at what was on the terminal. Anakin squinted, it seemed to be showing something about the internal systems. Just then Jocasta Nu told Enisence that the Temple was on high alert. Anakin watched as he knocked her out and assumed her shape. He cursed under his breath and commed Obi-Wan.

“Whoever it is, they are a shapeshifter. They are in the library and look like Jocasta.” He whispered. “I have my eyes on them.”

“I’ll be right there.” Obi-Wan told him. It was so tempting to just jump in but Anakin decided to wait for Obi-Wan. Instead he simply listened in on what the intruder was saying. After a few minutes he felt Obi-Wan’s approach through the Force and silently made his way behind the intruder. As soon as the older Jedi entered the library, the intruder looked up and made to escape but Anakin already had his lightsaber aimed at their neck.

“Don’t move.” He stated coldly. Obi-Wan joined him.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Getting paid.” The intruder said with a faux innocent shrug.

“Who are you helping? What are they after?”

“I believe they wanted to get into the holocron vault.”

“That makes no sense.” Anakin frowned. “You can’t open a holocron without a Jedi.” 

“No, but you could steal one to take to a fallen Jedi.” Obi-Wan suggested.

“You think Dooku hired whoever this is?” Anakin asked.

“Possibly. I’ll take the intruder to be properly arrested. You go to the holocron vault. I’ll comm Ahsoka to join you.” Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin nodded and began to make his way towards the vault when he felt a nudge in the Force. Something caused him to look around and spot a hooded figure moving towards the exit. Anakin stealthily leapt on top of the shelves and jumped across the gaps, following the figure. As he got closer, he could see a holocron in the person’s hand. With one last jump, he landed in front of the figure, lightsaber drawn. He recognized the person as bounty hunter Cad Bane. Bane jumped backwards and went to pull his gun. Anakin used the Force to send it flying away before he could pull the trigger.

“Surrender!” He ordered. Bane grinned at him.

“I don’t think so.” A small droid appeared from nowhere, a flashing red light coming from the back of its neck. It was a bomb. Anakin dived to the side, yelling a warning to Obi-Wan, before trying to take cover behind the tables in the middle of the room. The bomb detonated just as he landed, the force throwing him forwards so he landed face down on the floor. There was a crack as his hand landed awkwardly beneath him and Anakin cursed as he was certain at least two fingers were broken. He jumped to his feet and looked around through the swirl of dust for Bane. A dark shape was fleeing rapidly. He followed, using the Force to summon the holocron to him. He caught it in his unbroken hand but Bane continued to run, out through the doors to the main Temple. Anakin followed, almost slamming straight into Ahsoka who had come running into the library. Together, they regained their balance and gave chase but Bane made it to his ship before they could catch him. Anakin cursed as he realised he didn’t have any homing beacons to throw. Instead, he decided to throw his lightsaber in an attempt to damage the ship’s engines. Using the Force to guide him, he threw and scored a hit but it wasn’t enough to stop the ship from flying away. Although he guessed it wouldn’t be going too far. It might make it to a nearby planet but no hyperspace. Sadly, there were quite a few planets in the vicinity.

Thankfully, his lightsaber had fallen just at the edge of the landing platform, allowing him to retrieve it before Obi-Wan could find out he had thrown his lightsaber away. He could already picture the scolding and probably give himself the lecture word for word. Glancing at Ahsoka he grinned sheepishly.

“I don’t suggest trying that move yourself. Especially in front of Obi-Wan.” He told her. She smirked at him. They were then summoned to an emergency Council meeting where Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan told them what had happened.

“You did well, Skywalker.” Shaak Ti commented.

“We have the holocron but whoever sent Bane may well try again.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“We need to find Bane and find out who he is working for.” Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. Anakin told them he had sabotaged Bane’s ship, missing out the part about throwing lightsabers.

“Lead the search on Coruscant, Obi-Wan will. Skywalker and his Padawan, search nearby systems, they will.” Yoda declared. The rest of the Council nodded their agreement. Anakin and Ahsoka left immediately. As they walked, he considered the planets in the system and none of them seemed a likely option. He suspected Bane would want an inhabited planet to hide in which made his best bet to stay on Coruscant and get a better ship, not head out to a barren wasteland where he would struggle to do anything. One look at Ahsoka’s face suggested she was thinking the same thing.

“I think our best bet is Vandor-3.” Anakin sighed.

“Our best bet is here.” Ahsoka replied.

“I know but if Bane is here, Obi-Wan can handle it.”

“You really think he would escape to the planet where the clones go to train?” Ahsoka scoffed.

“He’s more likely to find ship parts there. Besides, they train outside the capital city. Inside, Bane might just blend in well enough. We’ll head to Vanguard and see what we find.” Anakin told her firmly.

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka said. “Shall I get Rex?” Anakin nodded and she bounded off. He hovered in the hallway and it didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to catch up. Together they walked back to their quarters. Anakin grabbed some spare Jedi robes to take with him as well as his cloak that he used for disguises. He knew from Skarsuk that Vanguard-3 had a roaring black market trade that might be useful to investigate. At some point while Obi-Wan was distracted, he grabbed some of his money stash to take with him. It would come in handy, either for bribes or for picking up some things he couldn’t get hold of on Coruscant. In fact, a trip down to Skarsuk might be in order. He could offer to pick up some cargo, if any was needed, in exchange for a name to go to for information. It would be a lot harder given that Ahsoka was coming with him but Anakin was sure he could find a way. 

Once he was done, he returned to the living room area and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. He was aware they didn’t have long but given that they were at war, Anakin planned to treat every goodbye as if it might be their last one. Obi-Wan tucked his head under Anakin’s chin as his arms wrapped around his waist. They stood like that for a few minutes and then Anakin sighed, pulling back.

“I’d best get going.” Obi-Wan nodded, frowning slightly.

“Be careful.” He warned.

“Always am.” Anakin laughed.

“No you’re not.” Obi-Wan scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, maybe not always but now I have a reason to be.” Anakin told him softly. Obi-Wan gave him a smile. “I’d hate to see your hair turn grey from stress.” Anakin continued. The smile turned to a mock glare.

“Oh, is that the only reason?” Obi-Wan asked indignantly. 

“Maaaaybe.” Anakin smirked.

“Well then, no goodbye kiss for you.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin immediately pouted. That was not playing fair.

“Fine. What I meant was that I will be careful because I always want to come back to you.” He grumbled with a fake scowl. Obi-Wan snickered.

“Much better.” Anakin leant down to kiss him. He didn’t quite understand how it seemed to get better every single time. When they finally broke apart, it felt like he could fly. 

“May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.”

“And with you, Ani.” They hugged once more before Anakin departed. He met Ahsoka at the hangar and told her he had one more stop to make before he was ready to go. She gave him an exasperated look but said she would have the ship ready for as soon as he got back. Giving her a grateful smile, Anakin made his way through the familiar streets to the underbelly. Here he stopped in an alleyway to pull on his disguise. It didn’t take long to find Skarsuk.

“Jake!” He exclaimed happily. “What can I do for ya today?”

“I’m making a trip to Vandor-3. Wondered if you need me to pick up any merchandise?” Anakin said. Skarsuk looked taken aback.

“Now that you mention it,” He began. “I do need a few things. What do you need in exchange?”

“I need a contact who can possibly give me information about bounty hunters, and would know if any had arrived.” Skarsuk inhaled sharply.

“You ask a lot.”

“The reward is high.” Anakin shrugged. Skarsuk considered and then nodded his agreement. He listed off the things he needed and told Anakin to speak to a Neimoidian called Lok Haako. He said to let him know that Skarsuk had sent him and that he would be able to procure most of the items Skarsuk wanted from Vanguard. Anakin thanked Skarsuk and then made his way back to Ahsoka quickly, only stopping briefly to remove his disguise.

“Finally!” She exclaimed when he finally arrived. “Bane could have probably fixed his ship by now.”

“I doubt that.” Anakin rolled his eyes. They took off. The trip was short and they were soon landing in the city of Vanguard. Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex left the ship and looked around. Anakin was surprised by how small it was. Vanguard might have been labelled the capital city but it was barely bigger than an average size town. He instructed Ahsoka and Rex to head to the clone barracks in the outskirts while he checked the town centre. Rex seemed to want to argue and send someone with him but Anakin insisted he would be fine. Giving in, Rex nodded and went off with Ahsoka. 

With them shaken off, Anakin went to find somewhere he could put on his disguise before attempting to find this Lok Haako. It was easy enough to slip into a gap between two houses and ready himself. The tricker part was finding the Neimoidian. He made an educated guess as to where the black market area was most likely to be and set off in that direction. The Petroleum plant was off to his left as he wandered through the streets. It was noticeable as the largest building in the place and stood out a mile. Eventually, Anakin managed to ‘persuade’ one of the more  _ interesting  _ looking residents to point him in the direction of Haako. With directions it only took him a few minutes to arrive outside a regular looking house. It was no different from those on either side and seemed to be rather nice looking. He knocked and waited. A tall Neimoidian opened the door. He had greyish skin and horizontal pupils that were an interesting dark red. 

“Yes?” He said.

“I happen to be looking for a Lok Haako.” Anakin said, remembering to disguise his voice. 

“It would seem you have found him.” Lok stared at him for a few seconds with his unnerving gaze. “Please, come in.” Anakin stepped under the outstretched arm and made his way into the living room area. Lok offered him a seat and refreshments. He did sit down but declined anything to drink. 

“I was hoping to find someone who could give me information on any bounty hunters who had arrived in the city recently, within the last day. Our mutual acquaintance, Skarsuk, told me you might be the correct person to ask.” Anakin didn’t bother with subtlety. Most black market dealers did not appreciate it. Discretion, most certainly, but they generally preferred to get to the point. Lok’s face gave nothing away as he sat back in his seat.

“Skarsuk may have been correct, depending if you have the means to pay for such information.” Lok stated calmly. 

“I do.” Anakin said. They briefly haggled over the price and Anakin handed over half the fee. The rest would be given when he was satisfied with the information. He had learnt that trick the hard way. Lok informed him that no bounty hunters had arrived in the last two planetary rotations, however one had left the planet four days before. He gave a description that matched Bane and announced that he had been meeting with a bald woman. Anakin had to stop his eyes from widening. Was it possible Ventress was involved? He asked where they met and Lok told him, even giving him directions. Gratefully, Anakin handed over the rest of the payment, with some extra for giving more information that he had strictly asked for. Lok smiled in satisfaction and Anakin knew he had been right to add the extra. Neimoidians might be cowards but you didn’t want to cross them when money was involved. He then placed the order from Skarsuk and Lok told him he would have the necessary items by the next morning. Then he decided to add on a few medical items that could not be found on Coruscant. While it had the far bigger trade, it also had far more policing than Vandor-3. Many more illegal things were brought here instead. With Maul after Obi-Wan, Anakin wanted to be prepared for anything, especially poisons. Maul wanted him to suffer so would not kill him quickly.

Information gained, he made his way back to the ship. If Ventress was involved then it was definitely likely that Dooku had ordered the Holocron to be stolen. He wondered if Ventress was still here. Reaching out with the Force, he tried to sense her familiar presence but got nothing. He supposed it did make sense for her not to linger, especially once the mission was a failure. Maybe she had gone back to Coruscant. He was unable to contact Obi-Wan so he sent a message to Master Yoda informing him that Ventress may be there and would probably try again to steal the Holocron. He was very concerned that Obi-Wan couldn’t be reached but then he might be undercover while tracking Bane and so not able to answer without giving himself away. Anakin couldn’t sense any distress through their bond.

Ahsoka wasn’t there by the time he got back to the ship so he settled down to wait, periodically trying to contact Obi-Wan. It was evening by the time Ahsoka and Rex returned and he had still not managed to get a reply. His stomach was knotting with worry but he filled the duo in on his findings. Their day had been much less successful. The clones had seen nothing out of the ordinary at all within the last week. They agreed to stay the night and scan the city for Ventress tomorrow, just to be sure.

The next morning, Anakin made his way back to Lok’s before anyone else woke up. The merchandise was ready and he paid the price before immediately heading back to the ship. He hoped to get the stuff on board before anyone could see. Most of it was able to fit into his belt pouches but a few things were too big. He had just stowed the stuff in his quarters when Ahsoka came in, looking grave. He frowned.

“What’s the matter, Snips?”

“Master, it’s...it’s Obi-Wan. He’s missing.” She said hesitantly. Anakin felt himself go cold. Then he cursed loudly. He knew he should have stayed on Coruscant, this whole mission had been a waste.

“Let’s get going. Now!” He said. She nodded and left. Anakin sank onto the bunk, face in his hands. He needed to stay calm or he would not be able to find Obi-Wan but fear was threatening to overwhelm him. Focusing hard, he sent his emotions into the Force and jumped to his feet. They would be back on Coruscant within a couple of hours and then nothing would stop him from finding Obi-Wan. Not even the Jedi Council.

The second he was back on Coruscant, Anakin sped through the Temple to the Council chambers. He needed to know exactly where Obi-Wan had been when he had disappeared. The rest of the Council were already in session when he strode in, trying desperately to control his emotions.

“Knight Skywalker.” Shaak Ti greeted. 

“What happened with Master Kenobi?” He asked quickly.

“All we know is that he was tracking Bane towards the undercity when we lost communication with him.” Ki-Adi Mundi stated.

“I should begin searching there.”

“If Ventress is involved, she will be expecting you, Skywalker. Someone else should go.” Mace Windu spoke up. It took all of his patience not to growl at the man. He was  _ not  _ sitting in the Temple while someone else tried to rescue Obi-Wan. Absolutely not.

“I can manage Ventress.” He argued, grateful his voice came out calmly. The Masters studied him.

“I believe Skywalker is a good choice.” Saesee Tiin said. “He and Padawan Tano are the only Jedi we can spare for this mission anyway. The wars in the Outer Rim are increasing. We are being spread thin as it is.” Anakin bristled at the idea that they might not have even bothered looking for Obi-Wan if he wasn’t here. If he had left for Felucia immediately instead of being told to wait a week, the Council might have condemned Obi-Wan to whatever fate had befallen him. His opinion of the Jedi Council sunk even lower.

“Agreed. Skywalker isn’t due for a mission for another few days.” Shaak agreed. Anakin hid a sigh of relief. 

“Three days you have, to find Master Kenobi.” Yoda told him. Anakin nodded and left the Council. He filled in Ahsoka on their new mission and went to collect the stuff for Skarsuk. If he was going to be starting his search in the undercity, his own contact seemed like a good place to start. He didn’t have time to be worried about Ahsoka coming with him and he knew she would not stay behind. Then he prepared himself for the trip and found his Padawan.

“Master? What’s that you’re carrying? And what are you wearing?” She frowned. Anakin handed her a cloak.

“Put that on and hide your lightsaber. Do not let them know you are a Jedi. We are going to meet someone I know in the undercity.” He stated. They quickly pushed their way through the crowded streets and Anakin led the way to Skarsuk’s stall. 

“Jake! Back already.” Skarsuk greeted. Anakin handed him the items he had requested.

“Here you are.”

“Ah, you are a good man. You’ve done me a service.” Skarsuk gave him a smile that was only slightly vicious. In fact, for Skarsuk, it could almost be considered friendly. The Trandoshan handed him over the money for the goods he had purchased. Anakin handed half of it back, much to the man’s surprise.

“Now, I need that service returned. Have you seen this man?” He held up a holo image of Obi-Wan. Skarsuk frowned.

“Yeah. He was ‘ere yesterday, blunderin’ around. I’m sure he thought he was being quite subtle but sell round ‘ere long enough and you recognise those who don’t belong.”

“Anyone with him?”

“Not that I remember. Although some fella was following him. Robot legs and black tattoos.” Skarsuk said. “They both disappeared. Now, we’re even.” Anakin nodded, heart about to burst through his chest. So both Ventress and Maul were involved? One or both of them most likely had Obi-Wan. Ventress had always had some weird fascination with Obi-Wan, Maul wanted revenge and now they possibly both had him prisoner. And Obi-Wan had the nerve to call  _ him  _ danger prone!

“Cheers Skarsuk. I’ll be seeing you.” Anakin nodded and he guided Ahsoka away.

Master, what was all that about? And what’s with the weird voice?”

“I promise to explain but not now. Maul and or Ventress have Obi-Wan prisoner. We need to find him!”


	22. Chapter 22

Ahsoka Tano was not stupid. She knew something had happened between her Master and Master Kenobi, she just wasn’t quite sure what. Master Kenobi rescued Anakin and then suddenly they can’t be in the same room as each other without the awkwardness affecting everyone in the room. Then her Master decided to pull some suicide plan, which wasn’t necessarily unusual except Ahsoka could tell he didn’t particularly care if he survived. Normally his hairbrained schemes were a last resort, that time it had been his first instinct. Then something had changed again on Naboo. The dinner with the three of them had been hilarious and informative. The fact that Master Kenobi not only knew about Anakin’s mother but had been the one to tell him to save her was also strange. Then there was the holoimage of Master Kenobi that Anakin had just happened to have on him when Ahsoka was positive he had not grabbed it from the Temple. Nothing, about either Jedi, matched any of her teachings from the Temple and Ahsoka was beginning to learn that that was not necessarily a bad thing. Her Master was definitely closer to Master Kenobi than any other Jedi she had ever met. 

In all honesty, she owed everything to Anakin Skywalker. He had been her last chance to become a Padawan. She was fourteen, a year older than most other Padawan’s and no Master had been even remotely interested in taking her on, not even Master Plo. If the war hadn’t broken out she would have been sent to Bandomeer. She had been ecstatic to discover that she was to become the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, of all people, only to find he had not requested a Padawan, in fact he was firmly against the idea. At that point she had expected to be sent back as a failure and then he had turned around and accepted her after all. That had been the best day of her short life.

The more time she spent with him, the more she realised he had plenty of secrets. The fact that he trusted her enough to tell her some of them was a source of great pride to Ahsoka. She was honoured to keep his secrets. One of those was clearly to do with Obi-Wan. She knew how important the two were to each other so having to deliver the news to her Master that Master Kenobi was missing was awful. She had vowed to do whatever necessary to help find Master Kenobi. Then Anakin had led them to the undercity with perfect ease, interacting with that, Skarsuk figure, with great familiarity. She couldn’t wait for _that_ explanation. For now, they had an important mission and she would not let it fail.

Obi-Wan cursed himself for his stupidity. He had been tracking Bane through the dark streets of Coruscant’s black market area, wishing Anakin were with him. Having grown up on Tatooine, Obi-Wan assumed he had picked up some skills at dealing with the kinds of people who were in the area. He, himself, was rather hopeless at such things. While he had dealt with many black market problems as a Jedi, he had never really had to deal with any of the dealers outside of arresting them. After a long chase, he had sensed a disturbance in the Force and recognised Maul’s signature. His concern skyrocketed. Despite his caution, a cloaked figure had slammed into him as he turned a corner. Before he could react there had been a needle in his neck and everything went black.

Now he was in a plain, white cell, Force only knew where, with no idea how long he had been unconscious. His arms were shackled above his head and there seemed to be nothing else in the room. A single door stood opposite him. He sincerely hoped that Anakin would not try to rescue him, although he knew that idea was futile, but he suspected it was exactly what Maul wanted. If it was indeed Maul who had him. It certainly hadn’t been Maul that had bumped into, and injected, him. Obi-Wan suspected that part of the reason he had been caught so easily was that he had become so used to knowing what was going to happen, or at the very least having a vague idea, that his reactions to unknown situations had slowed. That was going to be a problem. He tried to reach out to the Force only to find himself unable to quite reach it. Then he finally noticed the absent feeling in his chest and realised his access to the Force had been cut off. Glancing up, up saw the shackles on his wrists were indeed the type of binders that cut off Force access. 

“Blast!” 

“Not enjoying your stay?” A voice asked. Obi-Wan looked up to see Ventress standing in the doorway. He frowned in confusion. Now Ventress was involved as well? 

“How could I not enjoy it now that you’re here, my dear.” He said. A cruel smirk crossed her features. 

“Don’t worry. It won’t stay pleasant for long.” She assured him. “Maul has many plans for you.” So they were working together. Obi-Wan did notice the slight distaste with which she said Maul’s name. Then he realised that while Maul seemed to have replaced Grievous as a leader of the Separatist army, they were both Force users and so were probably in competition for the title of Dooku’s apprentice. Maybe he could use that.

“Are you saying you don’t have any plans for me yourself?” He asked, feigning disappointment. Another brief flash of annoyance.

“Oh my dear Obi-Wan, I have plenty of plans for you but my Master wants to speak with you.” She recovered quickly. “Although, his only specification was that you were to be alive.” That was all the warning he got before being blasted with electricity. Thankfully it was only brief and he panted for a few seconds before shaking off the lingering pain.

“Is that all you’ve got? Not very creative, are you?” He taunted. Another wave, this time it went on for what seemed like forever. Every nerve was screaming out and he could feel his skin burning under the onslaught. Eventually it ended and he slumped forwards limply. Ventress moved closer and lifted his face so it was level with hers.

“I hope you’re comfortable, Kenobi.” She whispered. Then she adjusted the shackles so that his feet were barely touching the floor, which meant that his arms were now supporting most of his weight. Ventress left. His shoulders began to burn only minutes after she left and his wrists hurt as the shackles dug into the skin. He cursed as he couldn’t even offer his pain to the Force given that his access was cut off. The hours began to blur together, he couldn’t sleep despite his tiredness as whenever he got close to nodding off, he would slump slightly which jarred his aching shoulders waking him right back up. 

It was an indeterminable amount of time later when Maul entered his cell, grinning maniacally. Rather predictably he was treated to a few rounds of Force lightning. This time the pain was exacerbated by any movement as moving caused his arms to feel like they would be ripped off any second. After one particularly violent burst he writhed and then felt a flare of agony as his left shoulder dislocated. He screamed in pain. Suddenly the lightning stopped but he continued to experience small shocks which caused pain to shoot through him as each shock forced him to disturb the dislocated joint. Blackness was creeping in from the edges of his vision and he didn’t even notice a small injection being administered to his side. He did, however, notice the blackness receding and the room came into focus again.

Pain then erupted in his chest as a robotic foot slammed into him, definitely breaking some ribs. A chain reaction of agony throughout his body made him scream again. Maul’s laughter rang in his ears. Obi-Wan coughed and he saw something red spatter on the floor. Another injection was administered and immediately his eyes slid closed. Darkness took him.

The next time he awoke all he could feel was pain. He bit his lip hard to stop a groan of pain from escaping. Then he realised he could hear voices. They were talking quietly and he could only make out bits and pieces.

“...wants him alive.” That sounded like Ventress.

“I won’t kill him.” And that was most definitely Maul. At the sound of his voice a full body shudder ran through him which caused a blast of agony.

“You do...carried away.”

“He is my...do as I please.”

“Skywalker...here.”

“Good.” Maul’s voice sounded delighted. Obi-Wan felt a stab of panic. Anakin couldn’t come here. Between Maul and Ventress he might get himself caught, especially as it was Obi-Wan on the line. He knew Anakin would be reckless. If Maul caught Anakin then...well, he didn’t even want to consider such a thing. Obi-Wan knew that it would make the last time he had found Anakin look like nothing.

“No!” He moaned at the thought and the exclamation escaped before he could stop it. This drew the attention of both other people in the room.

“Ah, finally waking up.” Maul grinned. Obi-Wan coughed again and more blood spattered on the floor. His ribs burned in protest. Maul was holding a small, wicked looking knife in his hand. Ventress was eyeing him angrily. She glanced over to Obi-Wan and then left the room. Maul advanced towards him and made a small cut on his cheek with the knife. Given the burning pain he felt, Obi-Wan immediately knew the knife had been poisoned with something. The burning sensation continued and then intensified as Maul made another cut, this time on his neck. Maul then made sure the wounds were healed, sealing the poison inside his body. Then he pulled out a small vial and forced Obi-Wan to swallow the contents. Within seconds he felt as if his insides were being fried.

“Oops. You drank too much.” Maul didn’t seem to be worried. “Enjoy the feeling of your organs being liquified.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. If Maul had given him what he thought he had, then he would probably be dead in a matter of hours. Even if he was rescued, he doubted that anyone would have the cure on hand. It was exceedingly rare and also illegal. Maul laughed as he saw the realisation on Obi-Wan’s face. “You should just live long enough to see me execute your friend.” With a last laugh, he left. Obi-Wan wanted to struggle. It sounded as if Maul had, or was about to capture Anakin. But he had no strength left. He was in agony and could barely think straight. As the pain increased, he screamed. Everything burned and yet the darkness would not take him this time. His surroundings just became a haze as his vision blurred due to the tears streaming down his face. All of his senses were on fire and eventually he vomited. The effort caused a flare of searing pain in his chest as his ribs protested. Then it was swallowed back into the rest of the agony. Still the blissful darkness would not take him and his voice soon grew hoarse from his screams. Suddenly the door opened and he cringed. Maul couldn’t be back. He simply couldn’t take anymore.

“Kriff! Obi-Wan!” Came a familiar voice, cutting through the fog in his brain. “Ahsoka, get in here! Now!” Suddenly, the blurry figure of Anakin Skywalker came into his field of vision. He felt the shackles being released and he had no strength to do anything but fall. Strong arms caught him and lowered him to the floor. The movement _hurt_. He vomited once more and was vaguely aware of someone cursing loudly. Then he felt a huge rush as his connection to the Force came back. Immediately the familiar, soothing presence of Qui-Gon surrounded him, taking a large proportion of his pain away. He could also see Anakin’s Force signature pulsing from a concerned blue to an angry dark red, edging on black. Despite the anger he could feel from Anakin, Obi-Wan finally felt safe and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Master...Oh Force! Master Kenobi!” Another voice came from somewhere in front of him.

“Come on Obi-Wan. You need to stay with me.” Obi-Wan wanted to say he was trying but his voice wouldn’t work anymore. Exhaustion tried to take him but the lingering pain was keeping him awake. He was aware of Anakin cursing and fiddling with his belt. “Ahsoka, you’re going to need to hold him for me.” Hold him? Why?

“Why?” Apparently he wasn’t the only one confused.

“Because I need both hands.” Anakin snapped angrily. “Just hurry up.” Obi-Wan felt the coolness of a new pair of hands lightly holding up off the floor. It felt wonderful against the heat that was still consuming him. He felt a light mist fall over him and after a few moments most of the pain faded. His head cleared.

“An’kin?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. The one word made his throat burn.

“I’m right here, Obi-Wan. I swear you’re never leaving my side again.”

“Hurts.” He whimpered. Despite most of the pain having faded, his insides still felt like they were on fire.

“You’re still in pain?” Anakin frowned in horror. “The Narco-mist should have helped.” 

“Insides. Lava extract.” Obi-Wan tried to tell him. 

“Oh kriffing hell! I’m going to rip the bastard limb from limb!”

“What’s lava extract?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin ignored her as he pulled more things from his belt. Eventually he grabbed something and injected Obi-Wan. Nothing appeared to happen. Anakin continued administering things to Obi-Wan via sprays and several injections. Finally the burning sensation faded.

“Master, we need to get out of here. Those sleemos could be back any second.” Ahsoka pointed out.

“I don’t know if he’ll survive being moved and I’m not taking the risk.” Anakin told her firmly. 

“Move.” Obi-Wan tried to insist. “Maul. Kill you.” He still couldn’t seem to manage proper sentences but it was an improvement.

“He can try.” Anakin replied darkly and an ugly expression crossed his face. Then he pulled out something that looked rather like a chromostring but those weren’t found outside of medical bases. 

“Master.” Ahsoka’s voice came from further away but it sounded more urgent.

“Alright!” Anakin growled. “Ahsoka, you’re going to need to guard while I carry Obi-Wan. Here.” He chucked his lightsaber at her and then Obi-Wan felt himself being lifted up gently. His head rested against Anakin’s collarbone. He heard Ahsoka leaving to check if the coast was clear. “I’m sorry it took so long, love, but I’m here and nothing is going to happen to you.” Anakin swore quietly.

“I know.” Obi-Wan told him, equally quietly. “Not your fault.”

“I should have been with you, not on some ridiculous trip to Vandor-3.”

“Didn’t know.”

“Coast is clear.” Ahsoka came back. They began to move but he was barely jostled at all. In fact, if he hadn’t been able to feel the air rushing past him, he wouldn’t have even known he was moving. He glanced up and saw a hangar coming into view. So he had been on a ship. He wondered how Anakin had found him. Then he heard a growl from behind them and a voice that made him instinctively curl close into Anakin.

“It seems you have something of mine, Skywalker.” Maul said. Anakin kept moving, faster than before. He could hear Maul chasing them.

“I’ll hold him off.” Ahsoka said.

“Ahsoka, no!” Anakin called. His voice was tight with worry and anger. “I’ll hold him off. You get Obi-Wan out of here. I’ve done what I can but he needs better medical attention.” He felt himself change arms and Anakin took his lightsaber back. Desperately he tried to keep a hold of Anakin. He was the only thing that made him feel safe as he was still too weak to even attempt to protect himself.

“No.” He called to Anakin but it was too late. The younger Jedi had extracted himself from Obi-Wan’s grip with a pained expression and then dashed back the way they came and the sounds of lightsaber combat reached him. Terror gripped him. “We have to help him.” He told Ahsoka.

“Sorry, Master. Anakin gave me strict instructions.” She told him regretfully and they continued the way they had been going. Anakin had sworn not to leave his side and now he was gone, off to fight someone who wanted to kill him just to hurt Obi-Wan. Some part of him, deep down, knew Anakin had done the right thing. There was no way Ahsoka was ready to take on Maul by herself but that didn’t stop him being both terrified and angry. Finally they reached the ship they must have come in. Ahsoka put him in the med bay but Anakin still had not caught up with them. If he wasn’t back soon then Obi-Wan was going to find him, exhaustion and injuries be damned. 

Suddenly he felt the ship take off. He let out a sigh of relief. Anakin must be back. After a few minutes Ahsoka reappeared looking upset. Obi-Wan’s heart stopped.

“Where’s Anakin?” He had hoped Anakin would have let Ahsoka fly and come to see him.

“He’s…” Ahsoka gave him a pained look. “He’s still on Maul’s ship.” She admitted.

“What!? We need to go back. Now!” He exclaimed in panic.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. Anakin gave me explicit instructions to get you to a medical facility.” She told him, giving him a regretful look.

“I outrank Anakin, so I order you to go back.” Ahsoka bit her lip and tears filled her eyes as she shook her head.

“I promised him I would look after you. If you die on my watch he’ll kill me. He’s my Master, I want to help him too but he gave me my orders and I will see them done.” She stated, voice growing more firm with every word she spoke, though she still sounded like it was killing her to do so. He wanted to rage at her and force her to take him back to Anakin but he was so exhausted that he was in no condition to do so. There was nothing he could do but wait and hope.

He waited impatiently as the med droid gave him a full scan. He was slightly distracted when the droid informed him and Ahsoka that he had been given no less than five different poisons, including the Nkllonian lava extract. Somehow, Anakin had neutralised them all but they were still in his bloodstream. There were also some drugs designed to keep him awake even through the pain and to maximize any pain he felt. Given the amount of stuff that had been injected into him over the past however many days, Obi-Wan was rather surprised to still be alive and without any apparent brain damage. Apparently most of his internal organs were over fifteen percent liquified as well. That _probably_ wasn’t healthy. The droid informed them that the damage had been halted when the poison was neutralised and some of the damage rectified by the administration of bacta via chromostring which had allowed much quicker healing. However, if he didn’t get most intensive care soon the damage would become permanent which would have some rather nasty consequences.

“Kriffing hell.” Ahsoka exclaimed once the droid finished his report. Anakin was such a bad influence but it did rather sum up his thoughts as well. Ahsoka disappeared to check how much longer their trip would be. “We’re almost there.” She told him, coming back.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Kaliida Shoals medical facility. It’s the closest medical facility.” She replied. The closest?

“How long have I been gone?” He asked, rather afraid of the answer. Ahsoka sighed.

“Five days.” She admitted. Obi-Wan swallowed painfully. “Anakin has been frantic. The Council only gave us three days to find you. It took us that long to find the trail and the Council tried to recall us. He refused to go so we’re technically breaking orders right now.” She confessed.

“Wonderful.” He groaned. Then he felt a stab of unhappiness that the Council had ordered Anakin to stop looking for him. Had they given up on him or had they simply decided they couldn’t spare Anakin from the war any longer? He was also worried about what would happen when they finally reported back to the Council. Would Anakin be in much trouble when they found out he had actually completed the rescue? Assuming he made it back of course. That thought sent another pulse of terror through him.

“I’m going to let the med droid knock you out. You’ve still got the stuff in your system that is keeping you awake but you’re going to crash soon. Better it be while your unconscious.” 

“No. I want to be awake when Anakin gets back.” He protested. Again she shook her head. He tried to argue once more but then the droid injected him and almost immediately warm sleep folded him into its embrace and he knew no more.


	23. Chapter 23

Handing Obi-Wan over to Ahsoka was the hardest thing Anakin had ever done. It tore him in two to entrust his safety to anyone else but neither could he send his Padawan to her death. He knew Ahsoka was not ready to take on Maul alone, let alone the possibility of having to fight him and Ventress together. It amazed him she had even been willing to do that for him. Anakin knew there was no way he could live with himself if he let her die just so he didn’t have to part from Obi-Wan. He sent a prayer to Qui-Gon in the Force, asking him to look after Obi-Wan. Whether a possible dead man in the Force could actually do anything, he had no idea but why not?

Maul advanced and he ignited Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, which he had discovered on their search of the ship. If he managed to kill the monster in front of him, he would do it with Obi-Wan’s lightsaber as Obi-Wan could not do it himself. Although he did give a half smile at the image of Obi-Wan’s face if he managed to get his lightsaber destroyed. Maul growled as Ahsoka disappeared around the corner and leapt towards Anakin. He brought the blade up to meet the incoming red one. With a snarl of his own, Anakin shoved him back and thrust right towards his face. His attack was deflected and the two blades rested against each other between them. Gathering his strength, he pushed, forcing the joined blades towards Maul who moved backwards, dancing out of the way. Given he had droid legs, he was surprisingly graceful. Anakin followed, sweeping low. Maul dodged but his lightsaber cut off the front half of the right foot. 

“You will die!” Maul spat furiously.

“You first!” He growled back. Anakin used the Force to send him flying backwards, leaping after him and bringing his lightsaber down where Maul landed. Maul managed to roll to the side but was caught, leaving a cut on his arm. He jumped up, struggling to balance on his one and a half feet. Anakin pressed his advantage but Maul managed to block all of his attacks. He needed to end this fight soon and get to the ship, he was struggling to hold back his growing rage. Thankfully, unlike Grievous, Maul didn’t seem to travel with any droids. With one last attack blocked, Anakin kicked out, sending Maul flying once again. This time he did not follow, he ran for the hangar. As he arrived, he saw the ship still there and was about to run towards it when he sensed another presence. Looking up, he saw Ventress was watching the scene but making no attempt to stop the ship, or board it. How strange. When she spotted him, she smirked and leapt down, landing between him and the ship. Time was ticking by and Obi-Wan desperately needed medical attention. He spotted Ahsoka in the pilot seat and signalled to her to get going without him. Ventress laughed.

“How noble of you, Skywalker.” She didn’t seem to care that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were escaping. This was bizarre. It was almost like she wanted them to get away. Disregarding this, he leapt towards her. She only just raised her lightsaber in time and deflected his attack. In one smooth movement she twisted away and then attacked ferociously. He was forced on the defensive. A sloppy attack from Ventress allowed him to sidestep her lightsaber and bring his own through the hilt. The double lightsabers broke apart, with one chopped in half. She continued to fight with the one lightsaber but she was not as good. He soon regained the upper hand and eventually disarmed her. 

As he was about to put her in binders, she glanced behind him and seemed to signal something at him. He dodged sideways as another red blade came slashing down where he had just been standing. Maul had finally rejoined them. It had taken longer than Anakin had expected. He also realised that Ventress could have let him be killed but instead she had warned him.  _ What the kriffing hell is going on?  _ He thought. 

Then he was distracted by Maul launching another attack. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Ventress summoned her remaining lightsaber back and joined the attack. Now Anakin was hard pressed. Both of his opponents were skilled fighters and it took all of his concentration and power to keep them at bay. A fresh wave of hatred bubbled up inside him as he recalled the image of Obi-Wan in that cell, burned, bleeding and clearly dying. Burning hot rage flooded through him, driving him on. Power washed over him, it strengthened his every move and he also used it to boost his speed. In addition, he had Maul’s balance issues and Ventress’s single lightsaber to give him an advantage.

After another few minutes of fighting he sent Ventress flying with a solid kick to her stomach and then whirled around in the same movement, bringing his lightsaber through Maul’s arm, severing it at the shoulder. Maul howled. Anakin used the Force to force him to the floor. He stood over Maul, breathing hard, and brought Obi-Wan’s lightsaber to his heart. Then he summoned Maul’s lightsaber to him and destroyed it, smirking down at the monster at his feet. Some part of him wanted to make his death as slow and torturous as he had planned to make Obi-Wan’s. His hatred was rising even higher as he pushed the lightsaber close enough to burn. Maul snarled as he tried to push him back with the Force but nothing could touch him now. He was too powerful. Then Ventress slowly got to her feet, eyeing him warily. 

There was a long pause as she and Anakin looked at each other. Suddenly he realised that she wasn’t going to stop him killing Maul. In fact, she wanted him to. He smirked down once more enjoying how Maul’s eyes widened as he seemed to reach the same conclusion. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber pressed down a little further, making a slight cut. Some nagging part of his brain reminded him that Maul was an unarmed prisoner but he disregarded this. There was no way he was leaving him alive after what he did. Then he felt a brief flash of panic in the Force. It was coming from Obi-Wan. He must have felt Anakin’s rage and been terrified. Anakin felt shame rush through him, bringing ham back to himself and then he turned back to Maul. He took a moment to release his anger to the Force. If he was going to kill for Obi-Wan, he would do it out of love, not anger.

“This is for Obi-Wan.” Anakin said, lip curling in disgust. Then he thrust Obi-Wan’s lightsaber through Maul’s heart. He watched in satisfaction as he writhed for a second and then stilled. Anakin cut his head off just to make sure he was definitely dead and then turned to face Ventress. “Why would you let me kill him? And let the ship escape?”

“Dooku thought he could replace me with that.” She glanced at Maul’s corpse with a disgusted expression. “He will now find otherwise. You have done me a service, Skywalker so I shall let you walk away and inform Dooku that Maul failed in his mission, dying in the process. I was unable to kill you. Next time I see you, or dear Obi-Wan, I shall destroy you.” Anakin scoffed, as if she could have beaten him. Instead of replying, he simply made his way to the closest ship and boarded it. As he settled himself in the pilot seat he saw Ventress watching him. It unsettled him. It felt wrong escaping this easily and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Finally the ship took off and he was flying away. He had made it and Maul was dead. Properly this time. He grinned to himself. Weirdness of Sith politics aside, it had been a successful mission. Obi-Wan was safe and Maul was dead. The Council could stuff their orders where the suns doesn’t shine. It angered him that after all Obi-Wan had done for the Jedi, devoting his life to them for over thirty years, they would just give up on him, leaving him to be tortured to death. Even if he hadn’t been completely in love with Obi-Wan, he would never leave a Jedi to suffer the fate of death in the hands of Maul. Things like this really made him question the Jedi’s philosophy. Yes he sort of understood why attachment was forbidden but if it turned them into this...he wasn’t sure he wanted to be part of it. Leaving the Order with Obi-Wan couldn’t come soon enough.

The flight seemed to take forever even though it couldn’t have been more than an hour. The medical centre finally came into view and suddenly he was nervous. What if everything he had done wasn’t enough? What if Obi-Wan was dead?  _ No!  _ He would have felt it if that were true. Even when Obi-Wan had been cut off from the Force, Anakin had still been able to sense him very faintly. He landed the ship and got off immediately. Ahsoka was waiting for him.

“Master!” She called. 

“Ahsoka! Where is Obi-Wan?” He demanded.

“This way.” Ahsoka replied. “I’ll take you. The doctor said he got here in time and should make a full recovery. They have him in a bacta tank right now so he’s unconscious. You saved him. Whatever you had in that bloody belt and the stuff you got off that Skarsuk guy saved Master Kenobi’s life.” Anakin felt a wave of relief so powerful he almost collapsed. 

“Ahsoka.” He said. She turned to face him. Anakin swallowed hard. “I know I asked something difficult of you and I’m so grateful you did it. I’m incredibly proud of you. I know I owe you an explanation, but I really need to see Obi-Wan first.” She looked at him and then leapt forwards, pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” She muttered into his chest. “What happened with Maul and Ventress?” She asked, pulling back.

“Maul is dead.” Anakin spat angrily. “Ventress...well that’s complicated. Ventress and Maul were competing for the position of Dooku’s apprentice so Ventress wanted Maul’s mission to fail. She let you and Obi-Wan go, hoping to kill me, I guess, and gain the praise for herself. I killed Maul and she let me go.”

“You let her live?” Ahsoka asked, frowning. Anakin shrugged.

“I wanted to get back to you two.”

“Oh and we should probably report to the Council.” She muttered. “I’ve been putting it off since I got here.” 

“Good. No reason you should take the heat for my decision. I’ll speak to them.”

“We did this together, we’ll face them together.” Ahsoka said firmly. Anakin smiled.

“Not until I’ve seen Obi-Wan.” They made their way to the room he was in. Anakin bit back a whimper at the sight of the love of his life floating lifelessly in the blue liquid. Thankfully the many monitors nearby proved he was alive. Once he had assured himself the rescue was a success it was time to face the music. They moved to a private room and sent a transmission to the Jedi Council.

“Skywalker.”  _ Oh great. Windu just haaad to be the one to answer,  _ Anakin thought to himself.

“Master Windu.” Anakin tried for a smile and bowed. Thankfully Yoda then also came into view.

“Find Master Kenobi, you did?” Yoda asked.

“Yes, Master. Maul had him. He was very badly poisoned so we have brought him to the Kaliida Shoals medical centre.”

“What of Maul?” Windu asked, a muscle twitching in his cheek.

“Dead. He was killed in the escape.” Anakin informed them flatly. There was no need to mention his killing of an unarmed prisoner. They were pissed enough already.

“Well, you have done. But disobey orders, you did.” Yoda said with a disapproving frown. Anakin felt a pulse of rage. They were still condemning him even though he had saved a Jedi Master and killed a Sith threat?

“Yes, Master.” Anakin sighed.

“Maybe, mature enough to teach, you are not. Perhaps your Padawan, reassigned she should be.” Yoda stated. Anakin wanted to protest but the words died in his throat. Maybe Yoda was right, maybe he wasn’t cut out to be a teacher. The last thing he wanted was Ahsoka to suffer for being his Padawan. He had never understood why they assigned him a Padawan in the first place but now he didn’t know what he would do without her.

“No!” Ahsoka cried, stepping forwards. “I have learned lots from Master Skywalker. I love being his Padawan.”

“That’s probably not a good thing.” Windu frowned down at her disapprovingly.

“On probation, you both will be.” Yoda told them. Anakin and Ahsoka bowed their heads.

“Yes, Master.” They said in unison.

“Skywalker, you will come with me to Malastare where I can keep an eye on you. Your Padawan will remain with Master Kenobi until he is well enough to return to Coruscant.” Anakin was horrified. Not only were they taking him away from Obi-Wan  _ again,  _ he was going on a mission with Mace Windu, who probably wanted to kill him. How hurt would Obi-Wan be if, after Anakin had sent him away despite promising to never leave him, he wasn’t even there when he woke up? 

“Yes, Master. I will leave immediately.” It took all of his effort to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Very good.” Windu said, sounding as if the words pained him. The transmission ended and Ahsoka looked at him sympathetically. Then her expression darkened. 

“It’s completely unfair!” She burst out. “On probation for rescuing a Jedi. Do they not even care about their own Council members? I don’t want to be reassigned.” She admitted.

“I won’t let them do that. Nor will Obi-Wan when he wakes up.” Anakin assured her. He would just have to behave himself for a little while. Provided Obi-Wan managed to stay out of danger then it should be easy enough. Then he remembered he was going on a mission with Mace Windu. Maybe not  _ that  _ easy. He knew the Master would be looking for any fault he could find as an excuse to strip him of his Padawan and Anakin was determined not to give him a reason. Anakin sighed. They made their way back to Obi-Wan’s room but he was still in the tank. Anakin asked Nala Se when he would be woken up and she told him it wouldn’t be for another day or so at least. Far longer than he could stay.

“Ahsoka, I need you to give this to Obi-Wan when he wakes up.” Anakin handed back Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. She took it regretfully. “I killed Maul with it for him, as he couldn’t.” She smiled.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.”

“Providing he forgives me for leaving before he wakes up.” Anakin muttered.

“I’ll be sure to let him know the Council gave you no choice.” Ahsoka assured him. He smiled gratefully at her.

“What would I do without you?” He asked lightly.

“Suffer.” She smirked. They both laughed, though neither of them really felt like it. Anakin said his goodbyes and gave one last longing look at Obi-Wan’s unconscious form before departing for a ship. He was really in need of sleep, he hadn’t slept for more than two hours a night for the past six days and none in the last thirty six hours. But he couldn’t risk being late to Malastare or Windu would have his hide. Especially as he was much closer and had no reason not to get there first.

The flight was uneventful and while he was at lightspeed, Anakin managed to get a quick nap in. Enough that he was less likely to simply collapse at Windu’s feet anyway. Although it could be seen as a sign of respect and gain him brownie points. Unlikely. Nothing would ever gain him brownie points with the Jedi Master. He arrived at the expected point and walked off the ship. Rex was waiting for him.

“Good to see you, Sir.” 

“Good to see you too, Rex.” Anakin smiled at him. 

“Heard you rescued General Kenobi.” Rex tilted his head. Anakin nodded. “Cody will be pleased. Said he was just getting used to him.” Anakin snickered. Rex told him that Windu hadn’t arrived yet and he left out a sigh of relief. He met the leader of the Dugs, Doge Urus, and was brought up to date on the plan to use the Republic’s latest weapon. The sight of Doge made him think of Sebulba. He frowned and then decided to mediate while waiting for Windu. Finally Mace Windu arrived and met him where Anakin was already watching for the Separatist forces.

“Glad you made it on time.” Windu scowled at him. Anakin inclined his head but didn’t reply. He didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment. He turned back to his binoculars. The weapon was ready and a transmission from the Chancellor appeared behind them. Anakin still wasn’t sure how he felt about the man after their last encounter. It also unnerved him that the man was giving him an appraising look and he seemed somehow, pleased by something. Doge stated that he didn’t want his people to become slaves to the Separatists. Anakin hid a cringe at the term ‘slave’. The Chancellor assured him that wouldn’t happen as the Separatists approached. He barely heard as some doctor assured them that the clones and the Dugs wouldn’t be affected. Then he heard the doctor say that they had accounted for every probable outcome and had to bite back a groan. That meant that  _ something  _ was going to go wrong that they hadn’t foreseen.

“It’s the improbable that concerns me.” Windu stated, unknowingly agreeing with Anakin. He asked about other options and the Chancellor assured him the bomb was the only way. Anakin frowned. There was always another way, you just had to look hard enough but he held his tongue.

“The droids are coming.” Anakin told them. The clones began to engage the droids. After watching the destruction for a few seconds, he instructed the bombers to take off. The lead clones reported they were approaching the position and Anakin reminded them they only had one shot at this. The sooner it was over, the sooner he could get back to Obi-Wan. The bomb was dropped as the resulting wave rippled out. All of the droids dropped and the people on the ridge braced themselves. The Chancellor’s transmission cut out but other than that, nothing seemed to happen to them. Seems that the doctor had been right. It had worked. Naturally that was when everything went wrong.

The ground where the bomb had been dropped began to sink. Anakin watched as Rex and his troop only just avoided falling in. Windu and Anakin got a troop count and then went to report to the Chancellor. The Chancellor only seemed to care about getting the treaty signed so they could access the fuel reserves. He gave no indication that he cared at all that many clones or Dugs had died. Doge Urus assured him that he would do his best to get the treaty signed by the council quickly. Rex then reported that they had lost contact with the rescue team.

“One problem always replaces another.” Windu complained. Anakin only just stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He didn’t need to get himself in more trouble. Anakin, Windu, Doge and some clones boarded a gunship to go and take a look. Once they had landed, Windu instructed him to deal with Doge and the treaty while he located the rescue team. Now Anakin knew that was for punishment. Windu was much more diplomatic than he was but it was common knowledge how much he loathed politics. 

“Yes, Master.” Anakin nodded, hiding his exasperation. With another mental reminder that he needed to be on his best behaviour, he left the gunship after Doge. Other council members gathered around and he politely asked how long it would take.

“We are waiting for two more council members. Then they will sign the treaty.” Doge informed him. 

“We appreciate your quick cooperation.” Anakin smiled gratefully. 

“This is the beginning of a great alliance.” Doge nodded to him and then returned to conversation with his fellow Dugs. Then he heard roaring and blaster fire. Anakin quickly made his way to his starfighter. Flying over he heard Windu calling for him.

“I’m here.” He said. Then he spotted the large beast moving below him. “What the..?”

“We need your help.” Came Windu’s voice. The dust was so thick as he flew down, he asked Artoo to turn on the beacon. Just then the beast came into view.

“Never mind.” He called, swerving to avoid flying straight into its mouth. “What the heck is it?” He wondered to himself. Thankfully his ship was enough of a distraction that Windu and the clones could board a gunship to escape. Once again he swerved to avoid the beast's mouth but this time he wasn’t as lucky and the tail smashed into his ship. He crashed and was thrown forwards, hitting his head. By the time he could refocus, the beast was almost on top of him. He burst out of the ship, grabbed Artoo and dived sideways. Then he jumped towards the beast and slashed with his lightsaber. To his surprise, it bounced off.

“Kriff!” He cursed. Then the foot he was on began rising. “Oh Sithspit.” He muttered. He began climbing the beast and once he reached the top, he jumped off and grabbed onto Artoo. His jets carried them up and back to the others. They rolled across the floor and Anakin groaned.

“Where is your starfighter?” Windu asked sharply.  _ Oh yes, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.  _ Anakin thought bitterly but he didn’t dare say it out loud, if only because he was sure Windu was most certainly not worried about him. In fact, he’d probably prefer it if Anakin got himself eaten.

“The thing ate it.” Was all he said out loud.

“That thing is a Zillo beast.” Doge said, riding over to them. He explained the history of Zillo beasts and none of it sounded good. Anakin and Windu exchanged glances. The Dugs ordered the heaviest artillery to be brought forwards. Then the Jedi watched as nothing made a dent in the thing. Windu strode towards Doge’s tent and Anakin noted that they swept something off the table as they entered. The Dugs were hiding something. Windu asked what they were doing and Doge told them it was an internal matter.

“You’re killing a unique lifeform.” Windu protested.

“It’s a bloodthirsty and dangerous monster.” Doge countered. Anakin kinda sided with the Dug. If even a lightsaber couldn’t penetrate its hide, it was too dangerous to be left to roam the planet. It was the Dugs who would be killed by it so it should really be their call. “It tried to kill you.”

“It was under attack. It has lived under the surface peacefully for many years.” Windu argued.

“And you set it free.” Doge reminded him angrily. Anakin agreed he had a point there too.

“We dropped the bomb on your request to save your people.” Windu reminded him.

“To save our fuel for you to buy.” Doge snarled angrily. “If you want us to sign the treaty then you must help us destroy the beast.”

“What purpose would it serve to kill it?” Windu asked.  _ Other than saving lives _ Anakin thought. “If it is the last of its kind…”

“It is our duty.” Doge cut him off. “Will you help us or not?”

“We cannot allow the destruction of an innocent life form.” Windu told them. Anakin wasn’t so convinced on the ‘innocent’ part of it. Doge had told them it almost wiped out the Dugs before it was believed to be extinct. He understood why they didn’t want one back again.

“Then there will be no treaty.” Doge declared. Then he left.

“Master Windu…” Anakin began, not really knowing how to argue without his head getting bitten off. “Are you sure this standpoint is worth the treaty? You heard what the Chancellor said and we need the fuel.”

“It is the principle. Allowing the Zillo beast to be killed would violate what we stand for as Jedi.” Windu told him sternly. Anakin winced but continued anyway.

“If we choose to defend the creature, we  _ will  _ lose all hope of a treaty.” He pointed out. The only response he got was a stern expression that told him to stop pushing his luck. Windu then left the tent and he sighed. He really should have known his opinion wouldn’t be listened to. The only real way to save it would be to knock it out and let it sleep under the surface again, hoping it would never be reawoken. Unless they could convince the Dugs to allow them to transfer the creature to an uninhabited planet. Although, how they would transport the creature was another matter. One that was hopefully not his problem. 

Just then he felt a flicker in the Force that meant Obi-Wan had finally woken up. Their bond was thin and faint given the distance but Anakin tried to send all the reassurance and love he could manage. He got some vague feelings of concern in return. Apparently he might have woken up but Obi-Wan still wasn’t quite with it. He felt a pang of sorrow that he wasn’t there but hoped Ahsoka could comfort him until Anakin could return.

Windu came back and informed him they needed to report to the Chancellor. Anakin nodded and followed the Jedi Master to the communication tent. The Chancellor was already there looking at a hologram of the Zillo beast.

“Remarkable.” He said.

“I recommend we transport it to an uninhabited planet where it can live in peace.” Anakin suggested. Windu shot him a look and then nodded in grudging approval.

“What do the Dugs say?” The Chancellor asked.

“They want us to help them destroy it.” Windu told him.

“Then by all means, help them. The creature is of no importance.” The Chancellor shrugged carelessly. Anakin could almost see Windu inflating with indignation and had to hide a laugh. “We cannot risk alienating the Dugs at this crucial time.” He continued.

“It is not the Jedi way to take an innocent life.” Windu stated firmly.  _ No, it’s just the Jedi way to leave their own to torment and death,  _ Anakin thought angrily. The doctor tried to convince Palpatine that it would be in their best interests to study it. Anakin was about to point out that its scales would make amazing armour if it could be replicated when he realised that by studying it, they would probably want it brought to the Capital. There was no way that taking that thing to Coruscant would end well. He thought about it and realised that if they could convince everybody it was dead, then they could transport it somewhere safe and still have the treaty with the Dugs. 

“If we let the Dugs think it is dead, then we could transport it somewhere uninhabited where it could be studied in safety and still have the treaty with the Dugs.” He suggested, hoping they would go for it. Windu and Palpatine both stared at him.

“Go on.” The Chancellor encouraged.

“I noticed small gaps between the armour and its scales. Maybe a pulse could penetrate there and short circuit its nervous system which would be like putting it in a deep sleep.” The doctor agreed that would make it look like it were dead.

“That may be the only way to get this treaty and satisfy Master Windu’s conscience.” Palpatine said and Anakin detected a slight sneer at the last few words. Windu gave his approval. 

Doge was pleased that they had seemingly changed their stance. However he commented that their way of dealing with the beast was already proven to work. They questioned what he meant and suddenly the green fuel was being poured on top of the beast. All this actually did was annoy the beast and cause it to start climbing out of the hole.

“Kriffing hell.” Anakin muttered under his breath. Windu tried to demand that Doge stop but he refused. Windu then drew his lightsaber and told him to stop again.

“Or what? We are innocent life forms too.” Doge taunted. Anakin stared at Windu in surprise. Using a lightsaber to threaten people? How unlike the Jedi Master. Doge laughed and then the beast finally made it to the top of the hole.

“I suggest moving.” Anakin called, jumping back into the tank. Windu was right behind him. “Charge up those rays.” Anakin ordered the clones. They began firing but it seemed to have no effect. The beast roamed around causing chaos and destroying many tanks before finally falling asleep. “It worked!” He grinned.

“Are you sure?” Windu asked him sceptically. Anakin sighed.

“Of course I’m sure.” He said before climbing out of the tank. Windu followed.

“Now we just need to get him out of here.” Windu commented.

“Any planet in mind?” 

“Not yet.” 

With the beast dealt with, the Dugs signed the treaty that joined them with the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine welcomed them and stated that he wished it would be the start of a mutually beneficial alliance. Once the Dugs were gone, Anakin reported that the beast had been loaded ready for transport.

“Have you selected a planet yet?” Windu asked.

“There has been a slight change of plans. The beast will be coming to Coruscant for study.” Palpatine informed them. “Master Windu, you and Master Skywalker will ensure the beast is safely transported here.”

“No offense, your Excellency, but that’s a terrible idea. If that thing gets loose it will kill millions. It can be studied somewhere less populated.” Anakin pointed out.

“We do not have anywhere secure enough on an uninhabited planet.” Palpatine told him.

“So you want to risk everyone on Coruscant?” He asked incredulously. “What about Dagobah? It’s not far from here and mostly uninhabited. We can transport the tanks to keep the beast asleep while it is studied.” He suggested. The Chancellor studied him carefully, long enough it made Anakin feel uncomfortable. Then he nodded his agreement.

“Fine. Take the beast to Dagobah. Then return to Coruscant.” Palpatine told them. They nodded and then he ordered the doctor to get her team ready to move to Dagobah. The transmission ended.

“Well done, Skywalker.” Windu said, looking as if he disliked saying it. Anakin simply nodded and then went to oversee the transport of the Zillo beast, eager to be back on Coruscant.


	24. Chapter 24

Sheev Palpatine sat back in his office chair and considered. He had almost given up on young Skywalker after he rejected his proposal to tell the Council to send him on a mission. Then suddenly he had felt a white hot rage almost consuming the boy. He guessed that he had stumbled onto the state of Kenobi and that made him smile. There was hope after all. Now, Obi-Wan Kenobi. There was something strange about the man. Something had changed in the Force around him after Qui-Gon Jinn’s funeral and he wasn’t sure quite what. He disliked not knowing. Still, Anakin was finally showing some promise. It was a shame that Maul was dead quite so soon, he had had plans for the vicious killing machine. He had been a useful servant, especially given his desire to kill Kenobi. The death of the Jedi would solve whatever issue surrounded him in the Force and would send Anakin into a rage driven madness., straight to him. Now Maul was dead and Dooku was oddly sentimental about Kenobi, having taught Jinn. He sniffed disapprovingly. He disliked sentimentality and was looking forward to when Anakin would kill Dooku to take his place. 

Then there had been Malastare. That Zillo beast was a wondrous prospect and then Anakin had questioned him about bringing it to Coruscant. Questioned  _ him!  _ That had definitely rankled but he decided to let the boy have his way to gain his trust, given that he now knew there was definitely some hope for his eventual fall. His pondering was cut short by a visit from Senator Amidala.  _ How wonderful. _ He put on his gentle smile and greeted her warmly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Obi-Wan woke it felt like he had been trampled by a Rancour. Every part of him ached but thankfully there was no longer any burning pain. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as the harsh whiteness of a medbay almost blinded him. He hated med bays. There was a strange smell around the place that he couldn’t quite recognise. 

“You’re awake!” Came an excited voice from his right. Sadly it wasn’t Anakin’s. He felt a flare of panic. Was Anakin still not back? How long had he been asleep this time?

“Master Kenobi? What’s the matter?” Ahsoka’s voice sounded as panicked as he felt.

“An’kin?” He asked fearfully, though his throat was still sore. There was a sigh of relief.

“He’s fine.” Obi-Wan let out a breath. Then another thought struck him. If Anakin was fine, then where was he? Why wasn’t he here? He turned to face Ahsoka who was biting her lip and looking sad. That didn’t look promising. “He desperately wanted to be here when you woke up but the Council assigned him on an immediate mission with Master Windu as punishment for disobeying orders.” She explained. Anakin? On a mission with Windu?  _ Poor Anakin, _ he thought. Then he felt a pang of betrayal and sadness. The Council were punishing Anakin for saving his life because it had taken a couple of days longer than they had given him. 

“But he’s ok?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Not a scratch on him.” Ashoka assured him. “They also threatened to reassign me, saying he isn’t mature enough to teach. They didn’t do it.” She hastened to add, seeing the darkening expression on his face. “But we’re both on probation.” Obi-Wan was nearly blind with anger. To be stripped of a Padwan was a great punishment indeed. They would do that for disobeying orders that saved his life? They hadn’t been so harsh when he had saved Plo Koon. Maybe this was retribution because they disliked how close Anakin and Obi-Wan were.  _ If only they knew,  _ Obi-Wan thought with a grim chuckle. Still, it was rather hurtful to know that they had condemned him to death by torture, simply because finding him took  _ too long.  _ He took a deep breath and released him emotions to the Force.

Then Ahsoka held out his lightsaber to him. “Anakin told me that he killed Maul with your lightsaber as you couldn’t do it yourself.” Obi-Wan felt his throat tighten as a swell of love washed over him for the ridiculous young Jedi. The thought was weirdly lovely of him. He knew he really shouldn’t be happy about someone killing in his name, let alone with his weapon, but Maul deserved it. He took the lightsaber reverently and smiled at Ahsoka who grinned back in relief.

“What about Ventress?” He asked.

  
“She lived. It was weird but apparently she let us escape because she wanted Maul to fail in his mission, allowing her to look better to Dooku. She didn’t stop Anakin killing Maul and then let him go. Anakin chose to come and find us instead of killing her too.” Ahsoka frowned, apparently still confused about that. Obi-Wan was also slightly confused about it all but he put that down to not being able to think properly.

“Where was Anakin assigned?”

“Malastare.”  _ Ah.  _ If he was correct in his timeline then they had probably discovered the Zillo beast. He was not looking forward to that getting loose on Coruscant. Still, there wasn’t much he could do now. 

“What state am I in?” He asked, dreading the answer.

“Well, it could be worse.” Ahsoka shrugged, giving him a sheepish grin. “You’ll make a full recovery at any rate.” Well that was definitely good news. “You’ll also have to be on a liquid diet for at least another week.” That was definitely less good. Ration bars were bad enough solid, let alone in liquid form. He had tried it once, not an experience he was excited to try again.

“Urgh.” He groaned.

“Anakin saved your life with all those injections and stuff. The droids did the rest. You were in a bacta tank for over a day.” That explained the smell. He wondered where in the Force Anakin had gotten such stuff from. The cure for Lava extract alone was illegal, stupidly rare and  _ very  _ expensive. Let alone whatever else he had been poisoned with. Then he also recalled that Anakin seemed to carry bacta around, having had some when he had let himself get captured by Dooku. It was definitely something to bring up when he next saw him. “But given the damage to your organs, it’ll be another day before you’re safe to travel and another week before you can even try to get confirmed fit enough for active duty.” Ahsoka continued.

“So Anakin got assigned to Malastare and you got babysitting duty?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood. Ahsoka gave him a small grin.

“At least I don’t have Master Windu watching over my shoulder all the time.” She shrugged.

“Yes. I shall be rather surprised if they both make it back in one piece.” Obi-Wan winced. Ahsoka laughed. The time passed rather quickly after that but he missed Anakin desperately. Soon he was cleared to fly and immediately got himself ready to leave. The food here was disgusting. At least on Coruscant he had better options for a liquid diet. Ahsoka took the piloting seat and flew them back to the Capital. Once they had arrived, she made herself scarce, not wanting to see the Council again. Obi-Wan knew the feeling but he intended to speak with them about Anakin’s punishment. He would certainly not stand for him and Ahsoka to spend the next however long being worried about Ahsoka being reassigned. Thankfully the Council was in session when he arrived and walked straight in.

“Master Kenobi.” Ki-Adi Mundi greeted him. “Master Yoda was just filling us in that you had been rescued. Shouldn’t you be in the med bay?” He gave Obi-Wan a look of concern. Yoda was only just filling them in? Then the whole Council had not agreed on Anakin’s punishment. That could work in his favour.

“I’ll go later.” He said dismissively, though he sent a grateful look for the concern.

“Pleased, we are, to see you well.” Yoda stated. Well there went his attempt to completely hide his temper.

“Are you? So why did you tell Anakin to stop looking for me? Why have you put him and Padawan Tano on probation for saving my life!?” He asked angrily. Then he took a second to calm himself as a ripple of disapproval ran around the room.

“You put Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano on probation?” Saesee Tiin questioned.

“Skywalker disobeyed a direct order!” The holographic image of Windu scowled ferociously. Eeth Koth and Adi Gallia seemed to agree with him.

“Anakin had found my trail when you told him to stop looking.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“We needed him back on the war front.” Windu growled.

“You told Knight Skywalker to stop looking for Master Kenobi, when he possibly knew where he was?” Plo Koon asked gravely. “Why were the Council not consulted about this?”

“A choice, I made. For the best, I thought it was.” Yoda told them all sternly.

“You thought it best, to abandon Master Kenobi to be tortured to death?” Shaak Ti asked in astonishment. “We may teach against attachment, but we don’t leave our own to die if it can be helped.” Obi-Wan felt a flood of gratitude and relief that it wasn’t the entire Council who had condemned him to die. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from his chest. Then his heart sank right back down as he realised that only Yoda and Windu had given the orders. Yoda had chosen to let him die and punish Anakin for saving him. What the kriffing hell was that about? Maybe they had sensed he was from the future and thought him too dangerous? No, surely they would then have realised that if Maul got that information out of him it would be deadly to them all. 

“You weren’t so against it when Knight Skywalker disobeyed orders to rescue me.” Plo Koon pointed out. “At least two of our Council personally owe Skywalker our lives, plus Knight Secura. And that’s just since these wars began.” Windu scowled before regaining his composure.

“I vote to rescind Skywalker and Padawan Tano’s probation.” Stass Allie spoke up for the first time.

“Seconded.” Kit Fisto said.

“Agreed.” Saesee Tiin nodded. Plo Koon and Shaak Ti also expressed their agreement. Obi-Wan knew that he technically had a vote but he was rather biased so kept quiet. His heart leapt when Yoda agreed to rescind the probation. That was one problem taken care of.

“Padawan Tano informs me that Anakin also has killed the creature known as Darth Maul.” Obi-Wan spoke up. There was loud approval from the Council at this news. “However Ventress escaped.”

“It’s definitely better than we could have hoped for.” Stass Allie gave a half smile. “With Grievous and Maul gone so soon after each other, that will strike a mighty blow to the Separatists.”

“Indeed. Skywalker has done very well.” Shaak Ti said.

“If only he could work on obeying direct orders.” Windu muttered.

“Has he given you any trouble on Malastare?” Obi-Wan asked politely. Windu sighed.

“No.” He admitted grudgingly. Obi-Wan felt a flash of pride for the young man. He knew it must have been incredibly hard for him to be on his best behaviour in front of Windu. Then Windu continued to give his full report and Obi-Wan was delighted that Anakin had managed to convince Palpatine to put the Zillo beast on Dagobah, rather than Coruscant. Anakin had achieved so much in the last few days that Obi-Wan was bursting with pride. Even better was the news that Windu and Anakin should be returning within the next few hours. 

Once the meeting was dismissed he started to make his way towards Ahsoka’s apartment to give her the good news when he was stopped by Plo Koon. The Jedi Master expressed his pleasure that Obi-Wan had returned mostly in good health and asked him to pass on his congratulations to Ahsoka for her contribution. Obi-Wan smiled and promised that he would. He continued on his way, glad to find the young Togruta at home.

“How did the meeting go?” She asked.

“It turns out that only Master Yoda and Master Windu recalled your mission to find me and punished you for continuing to save my life.”

“Yeah, we only spoke to Master Yoda when he told us the Council had recalled us.” Ahsoka frowned. “So?”

“The rest of the Council hadn’t been informed. Yoda has only just told them and they weren’t overly happy. It has been voted that your probation has been rescinded. You won’t be reassigned.” He told her, smiling. Ahsoka looked like she was about to pull him into a hug but then seemed to think better of it. He was rather grateful, his chest was still slightly sore.

“Thank you, Master.” She beamed at him.

“Well, you did save my life.” Obi-Wan shrugged. The two of them chatted until they received word from Rex that Anakin had just landed. He just remembered to pass on Plo’s message before taking his leave. Ahsoka beamed. Obi-Wan decided he should go to their quarters as he didn’t want their reunion to be public. He only made it a few minutes before Anakin, who came bursting looking rather anxious. When he spotted Obi-Wan he stopped for a second before charging forwards and pulling him into a hug. It was so gentle and yet so strong. Anakin was clearly making every effort not to aggravate his injuries, although all the remaining ones were internal.

“Obi-Wan.” Came the muffled sound from somewhere by his shoulder.

“Oh, Ani. It’s so good to see you.” He whispered back. Together, they carefully sank onto the couch, still clinging to each other. Anakin carefully altering their positions and guiding Obi-Wan to lean against him. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin’s waist and held on tightly. There was absolutely no way they were moving for a very long time. He felt a gentle pressure on his head as Anakin kissed his hair and then ran his fingers over his scalp gently.

“Force, I missed you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up.” Anakin choked out.

“It’s alright. I missed you too but Ahsoka explained everything.” He assured the younger man. Anakin let out a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan shifted slightly and looked up into the face he loved so much. It was amazing to finally be able to look at him properly, not through blurred vision and brain fog. He stretched up but the movement jostled his delicate ribs and he groaned. Anakin immediately settled him back down.

“Obi-Wan? Where does it hurt? Do you need some painkillers?” He asked frantically, hands lightly dancing over his body to check for more injuries.

“No, I just want to kiss you, dammit.” Obi-Wan complained. Anakin let out a relieved half laugh.

“You should have just said so.” Then he maneuvered them so he could lean down and press his lips to Obi-Wan’s. It was heavenly. It had also been far too long. Eventually Anakin pulled back and clutched him tighter to his side. Obi-Wan let his head rest on his chest, listening to the, slightly raised, heartbeat that proved Anakin was alive and right beside him. They stayed like that for a while until Obi-Wan’s stomach grumbled.

“You hungry? What do you want? I’ll fix anything you fancy.” Anakin promised. Obi-Wan sighed sadly.

“I’m on a liquid diet for the next week. I’d better get to the medbay so they can make me something.” He admitted. Anakin growled slightly before grabbing his comm and calling Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka, I need you.” 

“Coming, Master.” She said. They shifted into a less compromising position and Obi-Wan nearly whined at the loss of contact until Anakin moved to rest their legs against each other. Ahsoka came running in. “What is it, Master?” She asked. He handed her some money and listed off a bunch of parts that he required. Ahsoka looked very confused but asked no questions, promising to return as quickly as possible. Once she was gone, Obi-Wan frowned at Anakin.

“What was all that about?”

“I need parts. How else am I going to build a blender to get you liquid food?” Anakin gave him a puzzled frown. “And I’m not going out myself, I’d have to leave you here and that’s not happening.”

“You’re going to build a blender?” Obi-Wan asked in astonishment.

“Unless you want to go to the med bay every time you want a meal?” Anakin quirked a brow at him.

“No, of course not.” It hadn’t even occured to him to do anything else. Anakin then got up and began preparing an awful lot of food. “What are you doing now? I want a hug.” Obi-Wan pouted. Anakin gave a laugh and came over, bending down to hug him.

“I’m making all your favourite meals. Once I build the blender, I’ll make them all into liquid form and store them so you can grab whatever you feel like if I get assigned on another mission.” Anakin shrugged. Obi-Wan looked at him open mouthed. The gesture was so sweet that he was rendered speechless. Then Anakin went back to the kitchenette and rummaged through the cupboards.“I’ve got the ingredients for: a few batches of pancakes; a few batches of waffles; some bantha burgers; deep fried Nuna legs; some roast porg; a few fruits I can make a shake with; some Keela and some nerf casserole. That should keep you going for a week, at least breakfast and dinners. I’ll need to think on lunches.” Anakin was clearly talking to himself by the end but Obi-Wan was so overwhelmed he almost cried. 

“How in the Force do we have so much food?” Was the only thing he could think to ask. Anakin gave him a sheepish grin.

“I like to stock up on your favourites.”

“That’s very sweet of you but how did you afford all that? Plus that medicine you used to save my life. I know that stuff is ridiculously expensive. Jedi don’t get paid that much.” Anakin glanced at him, clearly nervous. Then he came and sat down beside Obi-Wan, biting his lip.

“After Geonosis, I realised how useful it was to have that Bacta in my pocket that I’d accidentally brought from Tatooine. I figured if I kept a stash of medicine then it might be able to save your life one day. So…” Here he paused and glanced up at Obi-Wan nervously. It was making him quite concerned. What had Anakin done? “Once we got back to Coruscant, I started going to the undercity and taking on mechanical jobs. Ones in the undercity pay pretty well. I disguised myself and everything, none of them knew I was a Jedi, let alone me.” He hastened to add. “Then I used any contacts I made to get my hands on some of the rarer stuff. Just in case.” Anakin was eyeing him nervously.

“You went down to the most dangerous part of the city, to get a job, to pay for medicine on the off chance it could save my life?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping he had got that correct. He couldn’t quite process the fact that someone cared enough about him to  _ do  _ that kind of stuff. Anakin nodded. “You are...Anakin Skywalker, you are absolutely incredible.” Anakin’s eyes widened and then he grinned. Obi-Wan leant forwards and kissed him soundly. 

“I love you, Obi-Wan. You’re not dying on my watch.” Anakin stated firmly, once they pulled apart.

“I see that.” He laughed lightly. “I love you too.” They embraced for a long time before Anakin got up to continue cooking. He had as many things on the go as the small kitchenette would allow. Then Ahsoka arrived back with everything.

“What’s this about?” She asked.

“I need a blender to make liquid food for Obi-Wan.” Anakin told her absently. Once he had finished what he was doing, he came over and took the parts off of his Padawan. Ahsoka looked at him in surprise.

“He can’t just eat in the medbay?” 

“Have you tasted medbay food?” Anakin frowned in distaste. He began arranging the parts and was soon busy fiddling with various bits. Every so often he would get up to sort the food out. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan watched him in fascination. It was an hour or so before Anakin finished. In front of him was a seemingly working blender. He went to try it out but forgot to put the lid on so he got completely covered in bantha meat. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan burst out laughing and he scowled at both of them before going to get changed. When he came back out, he tried again and then successfully made several large flasks of meals which he neatly labelled and stored.

“There. Now you can help yourself if you get hungry.” He announced, looking very pleased with himself.

“Can I have some nuna legs?” Obi-Wan asked. Immediately Anakin grabbed the correct flask and brought it over to him. He eyed it warily, not sure that liquified nuna legs were going to taste at all good. He gave it a tentative sniff and it smelt alright. Then he drank some and to his surprise it was incredible. Not quite as good as the solid version but definitely better than liquid ration bars. “That’s brilliant.” He exclaimed. Anakin preened happily.

“So you going to explain where you got that money from, and how you know that Skarsuk guy?” Ahsoka asked. Skarsuk? Who was that? Anakin threw him a sheepish glance and then recounted what he had told Obi-Wan about his jobs. Then he admitted that he had known Skarsuk since he was sixteen. He had needed something from the undercity and Skarsuk had sort of taken him under his wing and helped him deal with the right people.

“You were down there at sixteen?” Obi-Wan asked. “How did I not notice?” He berated himself.

“I was careful.” Anakin said carefully. He looked like he was waiting for a scolding. 

“Oh don’t look so worried.” Obi-Wan smiled slightly. “I’m a little concerned about you dealing with those people at sixteen but clearly you’re fine so there is nothing I can do about it now. Besides, it clearly came in handy.” He shrugged. Anakin grinned happily.

“That’s so cool!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

“How about I get you a belt like mine and some basic medical supplies for your life day next week?” Anakin offered to Ahsoka. She squealed her delight.

“What’s so strange about your belt?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It has way more compartments and most of them only open to me or people I key into them. Me, you and Ahsoka are the only people who can access them so nobody else can find out what I carry with me.” Anakin told them.

“I definitely want one.” Ahsoka told him. He grinned and promised to procure one for her. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s not your life day coming up.” Anakin told him with a smirk. Obi-Wan pouted. Ahsoka stuck her tongue out smugly and then took her leave to return to the studying she had been doing. Obi-Wan then realised he hadn’t told Anakin about the Council meeting. He told him what had happened and he admitted that Windu had informed him already. Then he promised to get Obi-Wan a belt and some supplies, more advanced than the ones he was going to be giving Ahsoka.

“How much money do you make from these jobs of yours?” Obi-Wan asked in astonishment.

“Enough.” Anakin shrugged. “Besides, I learnt from when you and Master Qui-Gon landed on Tatooine that money comes in handy in many situations.” 

“That’s true.” Obi-Wan admitted. “Still, if we’d had the money, I wouldn’t have met you.” Anakin smiled. Then he pulled Obi-Wan back into their earlier position, with Obi-Wan resting against him. Obi-Wan felt another kiss pressed to his hair and smiled to himself. Everything felt right again. Maul was dead and Anakin was safe. They spent a while cuddling on the couch, just taking in being with each other in peace. Then Anakin put on a documentary about unique flora in the mid rim systems, though he looked somewhat bored by the prospect. Obi-Wan felt yet another wave of love for the young man beside him as he made himself more comfortable.

Once it was over it was quite late so Obi-Wan suggested they head to bed. Anakin easily agreed and then moved so quickly, he couldn’t quite register what happened. Suddenly he was being carried towards his bedroom.

“Ani! I can walk you know.” He pointed out.

“I know you can. But you’re still injured so you shouldn’t have to.” Anakin responded as he put Obi-Wan down gently onto his bed. The covers had already been pulled back.

“Am I allowed to change by myself or are you going to help with that too?” He asked sarcastically, then he paused and realised what he had just implied. Anakin gave him a delighted smirk and he felt himself go red.

“By all means, I can help if you so desire.” He said, voice dropping an octave. It was quite unfair that he managed to sound so sexy when Obi-Wan was so flustered. Still, it wasn’t an unpleasant thought. 

“Sure. As you’re so willing to make yourself useful.” He replied as he tried to regain his composure. It didn’t quite work as Anakin’s grin turned positively devilish. Slowly, and oh so gently, Anakin helped him out of his tunic. It turned out to actually be a good thing as he wasn’t quite sure he would have managed by himself without a great deal of pain. Once he was in nothing but his underclothes, he felt his face grow even hotter. Anakin, thankfully, made no comment on this and simply helped him back into his sleepwear. Then he got himself changed and Obi-Wan stared at his muscular back quite openly. Anakin’s frame was quite thin but very much muscle. Given how tall he was, it made him look quite gangly.

“Are you done oogling me or shall I leave the shirt off?” Anakin asked him and he was jolted from quite an indecent fantasy. He wasn’t sure it was possible for his face to get any redder and Anakin’s smirk was not helping. 

“I...well...I mean...oh, just leave the kriffing thing off.” Obi-Wan said, flustered. Anakin laughed slightly, giving him a warm look that told him Anakin wasn’t laughing at him in a mean way.

“Well then, I think we should even it back up.” Anakin stated slyly. Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. Then he realised what Anakin meant and froze. Slowly he began taking his sleep shirt back off. It hurt getting it over his head, which Anakin seemed to sense because he stepped in to help. Once they were both shirtless, Anakin climbed into the bed next to him and pulled Obi-Wan’s head back to his chest. One arm wrapped around his shoulders again and the other behind his head. Obi-Wan put his arm over the wiry chest and sighed in contentment. As it had been a week since he had slept properly without being knocked out by drugs, Obi-Wan was fast asleep in moments, despite his desire to stay awake and enjoy the sensation of lying next to Anakin for a while longer.


	25. Chapter 25

Anakin woke the next morning to a warm feeling on his right side. He opened his eyes and looked down blearily. The shape beside him coalesced into Obi-Wan after a few more blinks. It took a few more moments before he realised they were skin on skin. Obi-Wan was sprawled out on his chest, head resting right over his heart. Anakin gently ran his fingers through the ginger hair, trying not to wake the older man. He studied the sleeping face, free of all stress lines. Obi-Wan carried so much stress these days and Anakin couldn’t help but think he was the cause of most of it. He wanted to help but he had no idea how. All he could do was cook a bit of food. 

He shook off the self pity for now, trying to enjoy simply lying next to Obi-Wan for a while. After a few more minutes Obi-Wan began to stir. Anakin watched as he blinked and then opened those stunningly blue eyes. It was something special to watch the recognition filter into his expression, eyes widening ever so slightly and then filling with adoration as he focused on Anakin. He wanted to see that expression every morning. 

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Good morning.” Anakin smiled fondly. 

“It certainly is.” Obi-Wan replied, a half smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“How are you feeling?” The older man seemed to consider this.

“Better.” He admitted. “My innards seem more settled than yesterday.”

“Not a sentence I really expected to ever hear but good to know.” Anakin smirked. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. You want some breakfast?”

“Nope. Well, yes but not right now. I want to stay here.” Obi-Wan confessed quietly. Anakin smiled and squeezed him gently with the arm still wrapped around him. They lay quietly for a little while, soaking up each other’s company. It was about half an hour before Anakin’s stomach rumbled a little too loudly to ignore. He groaned.

“How about breakfast in bed?” He suggested.

“Works for me.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin maneuvered him gently to the side and helped him to sit up against the headboard. Then he swiftly got up to get them both breakfast. He didn’t want to waste time cooking for himself so he grabbed a glass of liquid pancakes for Obi-Wan and a ration bar for himself. He could eat properly later. Once he had clambered back into the nice, warm bed, he handed Obi-Wan his drink.

“You’re only having that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Didn’t want to spend time cooking when I could be here with you.” Anakin shrugged. Obi-Wan leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. Then they ate in silence. It was a quick breakfast. Then they decided to get up and face the day. Obi-Wan couldn’t do any lightsaber work or proper training so they decided to head out into Coruscant for the day. Anakin prayed that the Council didn’t assign him anywhere, at least until tomorrow. Preferably longer. 

Sadly they didn’t even make it out of the apartment before the Council summoned them. They exchanged annoyed eye rolls.

“Rain check?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Of course.” Anakin pulled him into a hug before they left the room. He held on as tightly as he could without hurting Obi-Wan before finally letting go. Obi-Wan gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before they left. The Council was already assembled and it was everything Anakin could do, not to scowl at Yoda and Windu. He noticed that Obi-Wan was clearly uncomfortable as he took his Council seat and he sent a wave of reassurance through their bond. Obi-Wan’s lips quirked marginally and his shoulders slumped a little. The Council informed them that they thought Rush Clovis was working with the Separatists. Anakin briefly looked to Obi-Wan who looked concerned. If he was concerned then it was at least worth investigating. They had asked Padme to spy on him but she refused. 

“Convince her, you must, young Skywalker.” Yoda stated. Anakin bristled and bit down on his tongue to stop a sharp retort. Or maybe that’s what Obi-Wan was worried about. Then he realised that Obi-Wan wouldn’t have known they had planned to ask him unless it came up in the meeting yesterday and Anakin hoped he would have told him if that were the case.

“If Senator Amidala has already refused, I don’t see how I can change her mind.” He pointed out coldly.

“She trusts you.” Ki-Adi Mundi reminded him.

“Why Padme?”

“She entered the Senate at the same time as Clovis. They sat on many of the same committees and they were friends.” Windu informed him, equally coldly.

“So you want me to ask Padme to spy on her friend?” Anakin asked incredulously.  _ Of course, Jedi don’t believe in friendship,  _ he scoffed to himself.

“We want you to ask her to reveal a Separatist spy.” Windu replied angrily.

“Fine,” Anakin said, refusing to be baited and give Windu an excuse to try and get him put back on probation. “But I make no promises she will listen to me.”

“We appreciate your effort, Skywalker. You are dismissed.” Shaak Ti spoke up. Anakin bowed to the Togruta Master. Then he departed from the Council room. He figured the meeting would go on for a while so he sent a message to Obi-Wan through their Force bond that he would speak to Padme now, while they were still in session. He sensed Obi-Wan’s agreement and suggestion they meet back at the apartment later. 

He decided to head down to meet Skarsuk first. He placed an order for two utility belts like his and a whole restock of his medical supplies, plus some extras for the other two. Skarsuk was delighted with such a large order and gave him a discount that could almost be considered friendly. Still Anakin knew his funds were getting a bit stretched. Still, he had a few jobs lined up to be done. He just needed some time to do them. First he had to speak with Padme. He wasn’t comfortable trying to convince her to spy on a friend of hers.

Anakin made his way to the Senate building. He guessed that Padme would be in her office given the time of day so went straight there. Padme was indeed inside with Jar Jar. Anakin sighed. The Gungun was definitely better in small, possibly non existent, doses. He knocked on the door and walked inside.

“Anakin.” Padme greeted him with a smile.

“Itsa good to see ya Ani.” Jar Jar beamed.

“Padme. Jar Jar. How are you both?” He asked.

“I is wonderful.” Jar Jar told him.

“I’m fine thank you. Jar Jar, could you leave us please?” Padme asked. Jar Jar nodded enthusiastically, almost knocking a vase of flowers off the desk before stumbling his way out of the office. “So what brings you here? I thought the Senate made you itch?” She grinned at him.

“It does.” He laughed. “I need to speak to you.” He grew grim.

“Oh don’t tell me they sent you to ask me to spy on Clovis?” She groaned.

“Sorry.” He shrugged. “I told them you probably wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Of course not.” Padme smirked. Anakin rolled his eyes but smiled at her fondly.

“Did Yoda tell you why they want you to spy on Senator Clovis?” He asked.

“No.” Anakin sighed.  _ Of course not.  _ He looked around the room, to make sure they were alone.

“They think that the Senator might be working with the Separatists.”

“What?” Padme gasped. “Surely not.” Anakin shrugged.

“I don’t know how they came by the information but Obi-Wan seemed to think it could be true and I trust his instincts.” 

“Well, this changes things and I agree that someone needs to find out the truth.” Padme stated firmly.

“It will be dangerous. If he realises you are tricking him…” Anakin trailed off. 

“I can take care of myself.” She told him.

“I know you can.” He assured her. “I just want you to be careful and know what you are walking into. Can’t have my favourite Senator getting hurt. You’re one of the only ones I like.” Anakin smirked at her.

“I’m honoured.” She told him dryly.

“You should be.” Padme shoved his shoulder. He stumbled backwards pretending to be hurt and accidentally tripped on the leg of a chair, which sent him tumbling to the floor. Padme was bent over double laughing at him. He pouted.

“If you’re sure then we best go speak to the Council now and see if they have any further information for you.” Anakin suggested. Padme quickly checked her calendar. “If you can possibly squeeze us into your busy schedule.” He added mockingly. She mock glared at him.

“I’m free for the next couple of hours.” Together they made their way to the Jedi Temple, chatting about various things they had done recently. By the time they reached the Council chambers, only Yoda, Windu and Obi-Wan were there. Anakin sighed but at least Obi-Wan was there. They went in and Padme told them she had changed her mind. Anakin was simply trying to stop himself staring at Obi-Wan the entire time. Though he was pleased to see a proud smile flash across his face at the news.

“Good news, this is.” Yoda smiled.

“However, Clovis and I haven’t spoken in a long time.” Padme admitted.

“A surprise this is, given your past.” Yoda said. Anakin hid a frown. Why did it matter as long as she could make contact without being suspicious now?

“Clovis and I were close but I told him we should return our relationship to a professional level and he wasn’t too happy about it.” She told them.

“Do you think you will be able to rekindle that friendship?” Windu asked. 

“I’m sure I can regain Clovis’ trust.” Padme assured them.

“Good. The closer you can get to him, the more likely he is to let something slip.” Obi-Wan stated.

“I understand.” Padme said, sending Obi-Wan a slight smile. “I will do whatever is necessary to succeed in my mission.” The phrasing suddenly made Anakin feel a little ill on his friend’s behalf. He didn’t want Padme to have to fake a relationship with a possible Separatist. Still it was her choice and he couldn’t interfere. Maybe he could find a way to check in on her occasionally. Padme departed but Obi-Wan called for Anakin to stay.

“Anakin, we want you to keep a close eye on Senator Amidala. You will be her protection if anything goes wrong.” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes, Master.” Anakin replied, forcing himself not to smirk.

“Very well, dismissed you are.” Yoda stated. Anakin bowed and left. He felt Obi-Wan coming after him a few moments later. Together they made their way back to their quarters. Once they were definitely alone and hidden from prying eyes, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into a hug.

“That few hours felt like forever.” He complained.

“At least you didn’t have to sit through a Council meeting the entire time. Trust me, being on the Council is not all it’s cracked up to be.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin laughed and pulled him down to the couch.

“You want some lunch?” He asked. Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin got up. “What do you fancy?”

“I’ll have a nerf casserole please.” Anakin grabbed the correct drink and fixed himself up some quick lunch. They ate together in comfortable silence. Once they were done, Anakin nervously turned to face Obi-Wan.

“What do you think about telling Ahsoka about us? I mean, she’s probably already guessed but I would like to tell her properly at some point.”

“You’re sure she can keep her mouth shut?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Of course.” Anakin said firmly.

“Then that’s ok with me.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin grinned happily and kissed him. Then he took the dishes away to clean them up. “Oh if only the public knew how domestic the ‘Hero with No Fear really is.” Obi-Wan snickered.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Anakin told him.

“Oh I’m certainly not. Just impressed. I wasn’t sure you could ever be house trained.” Obi-Wan mocked.

“Oi! Watch it or I’ll let you do your own dishes in future.” Anakin warned.

“Na. You love me too much for that.” Obi-Wan said jokingly. Then he froze like he wasn’t sure he should have said that. Anakin turned to look at him and saw the nervousness in his face.

“Yeah. You’re right. I do.” He said gently. Obi-Wan let out a sigh and smiled widely. He stood up and came to stand behind Anakin, wrapping his arms around his waist. They stood like that for a while until Anakin was done. Then he turned around and hugged Obi-Wan in return. A few minutes later Anakin received a message from Padme saying that she had a meeting with Clovis that evening.

“You looking forward to watching over politicians all the time?” Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

“It’ll be so much fun.” Anakin replied sarcastically. “I’ll leave them to their meeting tonight and let Padme tell me how it went.”

“It’s still early, why don’t we take that trip into Coruscant?” Obi-Wan suggested.

“Only if you promise to let me know if you’re in pain or if you get too tired. I can have Artoo find a folding wheelchair for us to take.”

“Absolutely not. I will tell you if I need to return but we are not taking a wheelchair.” Obi-Wan pulled a disgusted face and Anakin laughed though he hadn’t been completely joking. They disguised themselves before going out as their faces were plastered all over the holonet these days and they didn’t want to be recognised while they were out as a couple. Anakin vowed that as soon as possible he would take Obi-Wan on a date where they didn’t have to hide, or be ashamed, or worried someone might see them and report them, getting them thrown out of the Jedi Order. He wanted to take him on a date where they could be nothing but Anakin and Obi-Wan, another ordinary couple in love.

Apart from having to disguise themselves, the afternoon was wonderful. They saw many of the wonders of the city including making their way up to Monument Plaza and having a look around the Galactic Museum. The plaza gave a rather spectacular view. The museum Anakin found rather boring but Obi-Wan was in his element so he simply enjoyed watching his awed expression as he examined several old looking objects. He did tell Anakin random facts about everything he saw and Anakin tried very hard to pay attention. 

After that they went to see a holofilm. It was some sappy romantic thing that Anakin found terribly cringy until he looked over at Obi-Wan and realised that he probably behaved as equally sappy as the main characters. The thought wasn’t quite as horrifying as it should have been. Being sappy with Obi-Wan was actually quite lovely. 

Once that had finished they had dinner at Dex’s before heading back to the Temple. Dex had been quite happy to accommodate when Obi-Wan told him he was on a liquid diet. He also gave Anakin some recipes that he could make that also tasted nice in liquid form. Dex had also managed to be surprisingly gentle when he hugged Obi-Wan which confirmed Anakin’s long held suspicion that Dex just enjoyed trying to crush their ribs. 

On their way back through the Temple they ran into Ahsoka. Anakin invited her back to their quarters for a drink and a chat which she happily accepted. Once in the living area, Anakin got everyone their drinks and sat with Obi-Wan on the couch. Ahsoka sat opposite them on the floor. When she had protested, Anakin had smirked and told her that as the youngest she got the floor. She hadn’t been particularly impressed by that but sat down with good grace.

“So, we wanted to talk to you about something.” Anakin said cautiously.

“Ok.” Ahsoka said cheerfully.

“It’s another secret you cannot tell a single soul.” He said sternly. Ahsoka looked at him curiously.

“More secrets? Wow.”

“Yeah. Er...well...Obi-Wan and I are sort of, kinda...together. Like  _ together  _ together.” Anakin said. Ahsoka blinked in surprise at his wording. Then she laughed.

“Well duh.” Both of them stared at her in astonishment. Anakin’s jaw actually dropped open slightly as he gaped at his Padawan.

“You knew? And you don’t mind?” Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka shrugged, still laughing at them.

“Of course I knew. I knew something was up between you two a while back but it was rather obvious once we found you after you were...missing.” She said. “As for minding, I don’t really. I mean, i really don’t envy you putting up with Skyguy all the time but if you both are happy then I’m happy for you.”

“Oi!” Anakin protested.

“Thank you, Ahsoka. That means a lot.” Obi-Wan said, ignoring Anakin. “Though we really need to start being more careful.” He said to Anakin.

“Yeah.” Anakin agreed, not really meaning it. He would try because Obi-Wan wanted him to but if the Council found out he wasn’t going to be too upset. In fact it would be a weight off his shoulders. He didn’t like sneaking around like they should be ashamed. He wanted to proclaim to the whole universe that Obi-Wan was his.

“I’m glad you trust me enough to actually tell me.” Ahsoka smiled happily.

“Thank you for keeping it a secret.” Anakin smiled back. He really was the luckiest Master. Except Obi-Wan of course. They chatted into the late evening. Eventually Anakin received a message saying that Clovis had invited Padme to go with him to Cato Neimoidia to speak with the Trade Federation. They would be leaving the next day. Anakin sent a message back saying that if she organised the transport, he would get himself on as the pilot. He then relayed this idea to Obi-Wan who agreed it was a good one. Padme replied with the details. Captain Typho would meet Anakin at the ship in the morning. He agreed. 

“I best get to bed then.” Anakin sighed, not wanting this to end. He didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan again but he couldn’t leave Padme surrounded by Seperatist scum.

“I should get going.” Ahsoka said, standing up. Anakin and Obi-Wan each gave her a quick hug before she darted awak. Once again, Anakin swept Obi-Wan up and carried him into what was rapidly becoming  _ their  _ bedroom. Ah well, it meant he could use his old room to keep all the mech parts that annoyed Obi-Wan so much. They got changed and climbed into bed, each bare chested again. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan to him and they kissed before going straight to sleep.

The next morning came far too quickly for Anakin’s liking. When he opened his eyes he saw Obi-Wan was already awake, watching him while propped up on one elbow.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

“Mornin’” Anakin yawned in reply. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and kissed him. Anakin was very aware of every cell of his skin that was touching the other man’s bare chest. His hands slid through the ginger hair he adored so much as he deepened the kiss. Obi-Wan moaned approvingly. Aware of his still healing state, Anakin gently rolled them over so Obi-Wan was now on his back with Anakin hovering over him. He kept them touching all along their bodies but made sure his weight was not pressing down on the older Jedi. Obi-Wan tried to tug him closer and he allowed it to a certain extent, kissing him again, before moving down his neck slowly.

“I really need to go soon.” Anakin groaned, pulling back to look into the wide blue eyes beneath him.

“I’m not stopping you.” Obi-Wan said, his voice a little breathless.

“Oh but you are. You shouldn’t look so kriffing gorgeous if you want me to go.”

“Who says I want you to go. I only said I’m not stopping you.” Obi-Wan pointed out, leaning up and sucking gently on Anakin’s adams apple. Anakin moaned.

“Ok if you do that anymore I’m never leaving.” He said. He took a deep breath and forced himself up. Looking down at Obi-Wan sprawled on the bed with messed up hair and slightly swollen lips was far too tempting and it took all of Anakin’s willpower to look away. He grabbed a random assortment of clothes and pulled them on haphazardly. He was forced to pay more attention when he tried to put his tunic on upside down and then back to front. He could hear Obi-Wan snickering behind him. Finally he managed to make himself presentable.

“Are you joining me for breakfast?” He asked.

“Oh alright then.” Obi-Wan said, slowly getting up himself. They ate together, holding hands the whole time and then it was time for Anakin to leave. With a final kiss and lingering hug, Anakin made his way reluctantly to the Senate building. 

He met Captain Typho who gave him a pilot uniform to change into. Once they were ready, Typho led the way to the ship. He got on board to get it ready while Anakin waited for Padme and Clovis. Padme arrived not long after they did and greeted Anakin quite happily. They chatted quietly until Clovis finally arrived with two small droids carrying his stuff. He greeted Padme, kissing her on each cheek. They got on board and he rolled his eyes at Clovis’ blatant attempt at flirting. Anakin decided he was going to have to keep a close eye to make sure nothing happened that Padme was not happy with. This guy seemed quite pushy. 

He sat down next to Typho and took off. On the monitor he watched as Clovis sat right in Padme’s personal space. She looked quite uncomfortable so with a smirk, Anakin jerked the ship to the side and watched as Clovis got thrown sideways. He jerked it once more and the annoying Senator was chucked into a seat and the rail came down, keeping him locked there. Thankfully the rest of the flight to Cato Neimoidia was quite simple and boring. They landed easily. Anakin watched reluctantly as Padme left with Clovis and Senator Dod. It was up to Padme now. He was just here for when it all went horribly wrong. 

While he waited, Anakin occupied himself by doing some work on the ship. There was nothing particularly wrong with it but he hated doing nothing at all. At least he had Typho and Artoo to keep him company. As the evening slipped by, he felt a nudge in the Force that something was wrong. Annoyingly he couldn’t place what. As he was thinking what to do he got a communication from Padme indicating she had found something. He set off inside the palace. He traced Padme’s life force and found her hugging Clovis. She had something in her hand that she dropped when she saw him. Quickly, he used the Force to pull it to him. He hesitated, wanting to make sure Clovis wasn’t pushing her. Then he watched as she fainted. He had to stop himself crying out her name. Clovis could help her for now.

Anakin ran back outside and gave the disk to Artoo. He told him to keep it safe and ready the ship for takeoff. He wondered if Senator Dod had realised Padme was a spy and poisoned her. He couldn’t think of another reason for her to faint, especially with the feeling he had through the Force earlier. Thankfully, Anakin knew how to deal with Neimoidians. He rifled through his belt, cursing that he hadn’t had time to get his restock of remedies from Skarsuk. He had a few things left but only the basics. He doubted he would have the correct antidote for whatever Padme had been poisoned with. He quickly ran through his knowledge of poisons, which he had researched quite a lot, and decided the most likely option was manax root poison as that was made from trees on Neimoidia. Yeah, he didn’t have that particular antidote. He would need to add that to the list of stuff he had ordered from Skarsuk. This was unlikely to be the last time Neimoidians poisoned someone.

He made his way back inside and found Padme in the guest room with Clovis standing over her looking angry.

“I’d back away if you want to keep your head.” Anakin told him.

“How dare you speak to me like that. I am a Senator.” Clovis said indignantly as Anakin rushed to Padme’s side.

“A Senator who has conspired to poison another Senator.”

“No. I would never hurt her. She stole something from me. Get it back and I can convince Dod to give me the cure for her.”

“So you don’t want this Dod to know you lost whatever it is?” Anakin guessed. “I think I’ll deal with him myself.”

“No.” Clovis protested.

“Fine. Help me get back to the ship before I personally tell him about your carelessness.” Anakin stated. Clovis hesitated but nodded. Anakin picked up Padme and they made their way through the palace, eventually running into Senator Dod.

“Senator Clovis. What is going on?” He asked.

“Senator Amidala has taken ill. We are taking her to her ship.” Clovis explained.

“If she is ill, surely she should not be moved.” Dod said smoothly. Anakin was almost impressed except his friend was currently dying.

“I’ve contacted the authorities on Naboo. They suggested we take her back to Coruscant as the doctors are better equipped.” Clovis replied, equally smoothly.

“You cannot leave.” Dod stated, abandoning all pretense.

“Give me the antidote.” Clovis demanded, pulling out a gun.

“Give Clovis the antidote.” Dod ordered one of his minions. He took out the antidote. Clovis took it and handed it to Anakin who administered the injection immediately. 

“Take her.” Clovis told Anakin. He nodded and left, carrying Padme. He got her on board when Clovis came running up to them. “Give me my disk!” He demanded.

“I don’t think so. Either you can come with us now and face what you have done or you can take your chances with Dod killing you.” Anakin told him. Clovis hesitated, eyes falling to Padme.

“I’ll take my chances.” He sighed. Anakin nodded and turned around. He put Padme down and sat down next to Typho. They took off easily.


	26. Chapter 26

Once Anakin had left, Obi-Wan sat down on the couch and pondered the recent developments with Yoda and Windu. While he was still unhappy about them deciding to leave him to Maul he really did have to wonder about their motives. It wasn’t like either of them to just abandon their own, especially if Anakin had the trail. Maybe he had been right in guessing they at least suspected he knew more than he was letting on. He considered possibly speaking to them about him being from the future. Obviously it would have to be a slightly edited version of the story. There was absolutely no way he was letting them know Anakin turned to the Dark Side. They would kick him out no matter what. He could simply tell them a version of the truth. Anakin had been killed by Palpatine’s new apprentice. The same story he had told Luke. Besides, it would be nice not to have to keep the secret to himself anymore. 

The problem was, he didn’t want to tell them before he told Anakin, except he couldn’t tell Anakin. He had no idea what to do. He had not counted on falling in love with Anakin, or Anakin falling in love with him. Obi-Wan did not want their relationship to continue with such gaping, not exactly a lie, but missing information between them. He knew how Anakin was with secrets being kept from him and should he ever find out without Obi-Wan having told him the effects would be disastrous. Once he started letting people know, even if it was only Mace and Yoda, it increased the risk of Anakin finding out. 

He closed his eyes and tried to contact Qui-Gon. He desperately needed some advice about this. Soon he was grateful to find himself floating in the whiteness once more.

“Hello, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon smiled.

“Hello, Master.” Obi-Wan smiled in return. Seeing that cheeky grin made Obi-Wan recall all the times he had felt Qui-Gon laughing at him. “I have a bone to pick with you.” He said sternly.

“Oh?” Qui-Gon asked, having the nerve to look amused.

“I think it’s incredibly unfair you get such amusement out of the mess that is my life.” Obi-Wan told him primly.

“Yes, you made your opinion quite clear.” Qui-Gon continued to smirk at him. “I really should wash your mouth out for such language.” He teased.

“Oh shut up.” Obi-Wan snapped, embarrassed. Anakin was such a bad influence. 

“Besides, what else am I to do. It’s quite boring up here without your entertainment.” 

“Why did I ever want to talk to you?” He asked with a groan. Qui-Gon laughed.

“I believe you wanted some advice.” 

“Oh yes. I had wanted to talk to someone wise but you’re my only option.” His old Master chuckled some more.

“I sense your dilemma. I still think it would be unwise to tell Anakin of the future.” Qui-Gon told him, turning serious. “I cannot foresee how he will react.”

“What if I tell him I am from the future but that I cannot tell him what happens?” Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon shook his head.

“Now that, I think, would just make him worry. He would assume, quite correctly, that you won’t tell him because it is bad. If you are to tell him anything, you must tell him everything.”

“But you definitely advise against that?”

“I do.”

“But he’s so different this time. He might be able to handle it. I hate keeping secrets from him.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“I know.” Qui-Gon told him sympathetically. Then he gave a sly smile. “I can advise against it but I cannot forbid you. Nor can I stop you. He may react better than I expect, especially with you there to help him.” Qui-Gon shrugged. “I do, however, suggest you speak to Mace.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“I was planning to, I just, if I am going to tell Anakin, I would rather tell him first.” Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon nodded and gave him a smile. “I do not want him to find out from another source.”

“I may be one with the Force but I do not know everything. The choice is yours. A lot has changed since I told you Anakin could never know but he is still a hot headed, young man. If he reacts badly, everything could be doomed. It may end worse than your first time around. But then again, I did not expect the relationship between you two. Congratulations by the way.” Qui-Gon told him, smile widening. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin back.

“Thanks.”

“You have stayed as long as you can. You must return now.” Qui-Gon told him. Obi-Wan wanted to protest that this hadn’t actually been any help at all but instead he reached over and pulled Qui-Gon into a hug as the whiteness faded.

Obi-Wan awoke alone on the sofa. A quick glance out the window told him he must have been asleep for quite a while. His stomach agreed with that assessment and rumbled rather loudly. He got himself one of the premade liquid meals Anakin had made and drank it quickly. Then he sat back down and pondered his old Master’s words. He really hadn’t helped at all. Or had he? He quickly reviewed what he had said and realised Qui-Gon had given him permission, in a way. The same way he had told Anakin that he didn’t give him permission to go to Tatooine but he couldn’t stop him doing so. It was giving permission without actually saying so. The thought cheered him up until he realised it meant he was going to be telling Anakin about the past/future. Then he was incredibly nervous. He had no idea how the young Jedi would react. Obi-Wan could only hope that he would forgive him for not telling him sooner and would still love him.

Anakin was not due back for at least another couple of days which gave him time to think about what to say. Deep down he knew that no matter how he said it, Anakin would be upset but hopefully he would forgive him like he did after the Rako Hardeen incident. Maybe the easiest way would be to simply show him his memories and explain them as they went along. It would take a lot longer that way but Anakin deserved an explanation for why things had happened the way they did. Well, as much of one as Obi-Wan could possibly provide. The bigger problem would be assuring Anakin that they could change it, that he didn’t have to end up evil.

Needing something to do, he decided to head down to the archives and do some research. That always made him feel better. Unfortunately he was waylaid by Vokara Che who demanded he go with her to the med bay for a follow up. She ignored all of his protests and in the end he was forced to do so. It was an unpleasant experience but thankfully she kept it short. He was pronounced to be healing well, better than expected in fact.

“It’s like you’ve been obeying our instructions.” She looked at him in surprise. He smiled innocently.

“I always follow your instructions, Healer Che.” He said. She scoffed.

“No you don’t. But because you have this time, you may be able to come off the liquid diet in three days rather than five.”

“Wonderful.” He grinned happily.

“ _Only,_ if you continue to follow our instructions.” She glared at him sternly. He nodded.

“Of course.” She gave him a look that said quite clearly she didn’t believe him but then allowed him to leave. On his way out he bumped into Ahsoka. She decided to come with him to the archives and they spent a nice few hours chatting about their various topics of research. Clearly Ahsoka was more academically inclined than Anakin, though that wasn’t saying much. At least, she could sit through a few hours of intellectual conversation without rolling her eyes and commenting on how bored she was every few minutes.

As dusk began to fall, Obi-Wan stretched and yawned. It seemed he was going to be having an early night. He wasn’t looking forward to having to sleep alone. Apparently a couple of nights with Anakin beside him had spoilt him completely. He and Ahsoka said their goodbyes and he made his way back to the empty apartment. It felt much larger without Anakin in it. He grabbed himself some dinner and tidied up a few bits that Anakin had left lying around. Then he went into their room and tidied up some more. He disliked a messy bedroom. The living area he could cope with but the bedroom would remain tidy. Anakin could use his old room if he wished to make a mess. Provided Anakin wished to share a room with him after what he had to tell him. Obi-Wan tried to shake off the negative thoughts but they plagued him constantly and he got little sleep that night.

The next day they received a report from Anakin that they had obtained information about a new droid factory being built. It turned out Clovis had indeed been working with the Separatists. Anakin said they would be back in a few hours and he would give a full report once he escorted Senator Amidala to her apartments safely as she was recovering from being poisoned. The Council were pleased with the news.

They convened a few hours later and Anakin did indeed give his full report. It seemed to have gone similarly to last time around. It was decreed that this new factory must be dealt with immediately.

“The Geonosians will resist us, as well as the Separatist army.” Ki-Adi Mundi pointed out.

“Agreed. We will need a very large force to destroy the factory and retake Geonosis.” Shaak Ti spoke up.

“Master Mundi, lead the attack force, you will.” Yoda instructed.

“Yes, Master.” He nodded his head.

“Knight Skywalker and his Padawan shall accompany you. You will leave in four days, to give you enough time to assemble enough troopers.” Mace said. Anakin and Mundi nodded again. Obi-Wan wanted to say he would go too but it was hit and miss whether he would be cleared for action by then. If he could come off his liquid diet in three days he might just about make it. The Council was dismissed. Since they had four days before Anakin had to leave again, Obi-Wan decided to speak with him there and then so he did not have to go in the middle of an important conversation. His nerves grew higher and higher as they walked towards their apartments. Once inside Anakin turned to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Are you ok? I can feel how nervous you are, you’re about to give yourself a heart attack.” He asked, voice muffled from where his face was buried in Obi-Wan’s hair.

“I, we need to talk, Anakin.” Anakin immediately pulled back and looked at him, panic in his eyes.

“Is it about us?” He asked.

“Sort of.” Obi-Wan admitted. “I still love you, and want to be with you, that will _never_ change.” He hurried to reassure the young man. Anakin visibly relaxed at his words. Obi-Wan guided them both to the couch. “It’s just I have something important to tell you and it will probably change the way you look at me.”

“What?” Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I really don’t know how to say this except bluntly. I’m from the future, Anakin.” The younger Jedi burst out laughing until he realised Obi-Wan was deadly serious. He looked at him sceptically.

“What?” He repeated.

“I lived through all of this and then I died and I was given a chance to come back and change things.”

“What things would you need to change?” Anakin asked.

“Everything.” Obi-Wan admitted. “Essentially the clone wars were orchestrated by the Sith to destroy the Jedi and they won. Only a handful of Jedi survive what became known as the Jedi Purge.” Anakin was gaping at him.

“How could that possibly happen?” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and decided to just bite the blaster bolt.

“A lot of things really but they all centred around you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Palpatine is a Sith lord and he makes you his apprentice. You help to destroy the Jedi.” Anakin lurches away from him.

“NO! I would never! Why would you lie about this?” He asked, leaping off the couch and looking betrayed.

“I’m not lying, Anakin. I would rather die than believe it except I lived through it.”

“What could possibly make me do that?”

“Padme.”

“What?” Anakin turned from horrified to completely confused.

“It’s a very long story. Can I please show you?” Obi-Wan begged. So far Anakin hadn’t run, killed him or blown anything up so it was going better than he expected. Although he suspected Anakin didn’t really believe him, nor had the full impact of his confession sunk in. Anakin watched him for a few seconds warily. Eventually he nodded, sitting back down on the couch but leaving as much distance between them as possible. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and gently guided Anakin into his mind.

_They were standing at Qui-Gon’s funeral. Obi-Wan stared at the flames angrily. He leant down to tell Anakin he would be a Jedi but there was far less warmth than Anakin remembered._

“Qui-Gon’s last words to me were to make sure I train you. I felt so hurt that he didn’t tell me he was proud of me for killing Maul or that I had been a good Padawan. I was jealous of you, that Qui-Gon considered me ready for the trials simply because he wanted to take you on.” Obi-Wan explained.

_The scene changed and a much younger Obi-Wan was pacing around the apartment, running his hands through his hair._

_“I’m not ready for a Padawan. But Master Qui-Gon wanted me to. Why me? Because nobody else will train the boy and there is no way I’m sending the poor kid back to Tatooine. This isn’t his fault.” Obi-Wan mutters to himself as the two ghostly figures watch. A nine year old Anakin comes out of his room looking sad._

_“Master Obi-Wan? I had a nightmare.”_

_“Don’t worry, Anakin. It’s expected given the last few days you’ve had. They will pass, I promise.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin looked disappointed but returned to his room._

“I’m so sorry for how I treated you then. I didn’t know better. I clung to the Jedi rules so desperately because I almost failed as a Jedi.” The present Obi-Wan said.

“You what?” Anakin exclaimed, jolted out of his thoughts.

“Yes. I was sent to Bandomeer where all children go if they are not chosen as a Padawan.”

_They watch as a teenage Obi-Wan Kenobi fights another youngling. Qui-Gon watches from the side with Yoda. Obi-Wan eventually wins the fight. Qui-Gon studies him critically before shaking his head._

_“He is too aggressive.” He says to Master Yoda. Then he turns to Obi-Wan. “I’m sorry youngling, I cannot take you as my Padawan learner._

_“Please!” Obi-Wan says. Qui-Gon shakes his head once more and leaves._

_“Sorry, I am, young Kenobi. To Bandomeer you must go.” Yoda tells him and he does sound genuinely sorry. Young Obi-Wan sinks to his knees. Then he suddenly stands up, determination on his face, thought a single tear trickled down his cheek._

“I decided that I would still stick to the Jedi code, no matter what. I could stand by their principles even if I failed.”

“I had no idea.” Anakin whispers. The thought of Obi-Wan being considered a bad Jedi was laughable.

“I do not like to dwell on it.” Obi-Wan told him.

_Next they see a slightly older Anakin angrily storming away from a group of other teenagers. Obi-Wan looks up as he enters the apartments._

_“I thought you were supposed to be sparring?”_

_“None of them are good enough. It’s too easy.” Anakin complained. Obi-Wan gave him a disapproving look._

_“If they are not as good as you then you can help them.” He chided._

_“It’s a waste of my time. I need to get better.” Anakin stated firmly. “Besides, they all don’t trust me. Like their Masters.”_

_“They do trust you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan tries to reassure him._

_“No they don’t.” Anakin scoffs. “They all think I’m this Chosen One but I’m too old to be trained. They will never trust me.”_

“Foolishly I hoped it would get better.” Obi-Wan said in a sad tone. “It never did and you stopped confiding in me. When you stopped, I assumed the issue resolved and let your bitterness and anger fester.”

“You just...dismissed my concerns?” Anakin asked, sounding as if he didn’t understand. 

“I tried to help where I could but I was too absorbed in the Jedi code to notice you needed a different approach because of your age. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but we ignored it and distrusted you because of it instead of helping you. I’m so sorry.” Anakin looked at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

_Another young Anakin fights a droid that looks like Maul. Anakin defeated it as Windu, Obi-Wan and Palpatine watched him. Palpatine looked impressed but there was also a gleam of something else in his eyes. Later Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive in the Chancellor’s office._

_“Ah, Anakin, so glad you could make it. I was rather impressed by your display earlier.” Palpatine says smoothly._

_“Thank you, your Excellency.” Anakin positively beams at him. Palpatine smiles warmly in return._

_“If you don’t mind, Master Kenodi, I would like young Anakin to accompany me on a small errand.”_

_“I’m quite happy to accompany you both.”_

_“That’s quite alright. I assure you it’s nothing dangerous. No need to worry.”_

_“I’ll be fine, Master.” Anakin tells him. Obi-Wan doesn’t look happy but he sighs._

_“Alright then. I shall be back to collect you in a few hours.”_

_“Thank you.” Palpatine smiles again._

“I don’t know what happened with him but shortly after you told me you wished to quit the Jedi, even giving me your lightsaber.”

“I did what?” Anakin asked in astonishment.

“Yes. You said you were uncomfortable with the idea of your whole life being decided at such a young age. I begged you to reconsider but before you could give a definite answer we were given a mission. Afterwards you agreed to stay. I was so relieved. When you wanted to leave I felt like such a failure.”

“I’m sure in any life or timeline or whatever, you were an excellent master.” Anakin assured him.

“If only that were true.” Obi-Wan whispered.

_A nineteen year old Anakin is talking with Obi-Wan. He tells him about the dreams about his mother. Obi-Wan tells him that dreams pass in time._

“That’s all you had to say?” Anakin says, so quietly Obi-Wan almost missed it. He hung his head. 

“I thought they were just dreams. I did not learn otherwise until it was too late.”

“Too late?”

“Yes. You did go to Tatooine but by the time you got there it was too late. Your mother was dead.”

“You...I...mum?” Anakin sank down to his knees, the tears finally falling.

“I don’t know what happened on Tatooine, you never said, but I know it wasn’t good. Losing your mother obviously affected you deeply and in that fight with Dooku on Geonosis, you charged in first and the fight ended with you getting your arm cut off.”

“What now?” Anakin glanced down at his arms as if to check they were real. The younger man looked ready to pass out.

“Yoda arrived and saved both our lives. After Geonosis you married Padme.”

“I did what?” 

“Given that we were not as close as we are now, your crush on Padme never faded. You married in secret on Naboo. Then the clone wars happened, you met Ahsoka and I thought it would be ok. You were a good master to her. And then Ahsoka was framed for a crime she did not commit by another disenchanted Padawan and thrown out of the Jedi order.”

“They kicked out Ahsoka?” Anakin asked, enraged. He got back to his feet, fury in his face. “For something she didn’t do?”

“Yes, when they realised they were wrong, the Council offered to let her back but she refused.”

“Understandably.” Anakin stated firmly. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Palpatine had been a close friend of yours all through your training. We had no idea he was a Sith Lord, we were so blind and he was there constantly trying to turn you against the Jedi. Your bitterness that I missed and your resentment at the treatment of you festered and he egged it on. You told him about your marriage. We never killed Grievous. All those hunches I had were because I knew what was going to happen and I was trying to save lives.”

“So much responsibility.” Anakin breathed. Obi-Wan nodded. “I still don’t understand. We might not have been as close as we are not but I cannot ever imagine turning against you.” 

“I couldn’t imagine it either.” Obi-Wan choked slightly, his own tears now sliding down his face. He wanted to pull Anakin close but resisted. He guessed the young man might not appreciate that right now.

_An older Anakin and Obi-Wan face Dooku while Palpatine is chained behind them._

_“My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count.” Anakin brags._

Anakin’s eyes are drawn to the metallic arm that has replaced his flesh one. 

_Obi-Wan is knocked out and the image returns with him over Anakin’s shoulder in an elevator shaft. They escape. Time skips and Anakin has just landed the ship._

_“Another happy landing.” Obi-Wan announces._

“Just after this, Padme told you she was pregnant.” Anakin simply gapes. He has no more words for this ridiculousness that Obi-Wan is telling him. 

“You began having visions of her dying in childbirth. I suspect you did not confide in me because of how I reacted to the visions of your mother. Palpatine told us the Grievous had been located and that he was going to recommend the Council to send you. He also said he was appointing you as his representative on the Jedi Council.”

“He made them give me a seat on the Council?” Anakin asked, wondering how he could possibly still have the capacity to be surprised.

“Yes. I suspect because he knew what they would do and they fell into the trap. The Council gave you a seat but refused to make you a Jedi Master.”

“What?” Anakin exclaimed. “But that has never been done before.”

“Not actually true but also not the point. Palpatine knew they would do so and that it would further turn you against the Jedi. To make matters worse the Council ordered you to spy on Palpatine. Obviously you were against the idea as he was your close friend at the time. You mistrusted the Council even further. I was then assigned to Utapau to find Grievous.”

Obi-Wan continued to explain the events that led to the rise of Darth Vader. He occasionally showed images of what had happened but he hadn’t been there for most of it. He skipped the bit with Anakin killing the younglings. There were some things he definitely _did not_ need to know. Ever. When he reached the part about their duel on Mustafar Anakin actually threw up.

“I...but how...I mean I see how but...KRIFFING HELL!” Anakin screamed, sinking to his knees with his hands over his face. Forgetting his previous thought about touching Anakin, Obi-Wan knelt beside him and pulled him into a hug. Anakin sobbed into his shoulder. Reluctantly Obi-Wan told him how he defeated Anakin and left him to die. His own voice became shaky and he stuttered a lot as he was now crying heavily as well. In the end he just showed Anakin the rest. The twins being born. Taking Luke to Tatooine and becoming a hermit. His last duel with Vader. Once he was finally done Obi-Wan let himself collapse fully against Anakin and they both cried over the horrors they had just witnessed/relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with this chapter but I just kept fiddling with and not getting any happier so here we are.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Thoughts of suicide and some self harm. One small kinda graphic description of an injury.

Anakin’s mind had stopped working. He was simply having information overload. A couple of hours ago he had come back from a successful mission, just wanting to relax with his love and then this was thrown at him. The knowledge was just too much. He was spinning in a vortex of self loathing and anger and misery. Of everything he had seen, the image of him dueling Obi-Wan with the intent to kill him was seared into his brain and another load of bile forced its way up his throat causing him to throw up for a second time. 

He vaguely recalled Obi-Wan telling him about his friend in ‘practically another lifetime’. Of course it was obvious now that had actually been him. How the other man had  _ ever  _ been ok with practise duelling with him was completely beyond him. Anakin knew there were so many people he could blame for that utter poodoo heap of a future but ultimately it had been his choices, and his alone, that had caused it. And Obi-Wan had come back to fix his screw up. He wanted to be angry that the older man had essentially been manipulating him his whole life but he couldn’t blame him given what happened when he hadn’t. Of course then he had been manipulated his whole life but by Palpatine. Some small part of his brain wondered what he would have done had nobody manipulated him for his entire life. The rest was just in awe of the strength Obi-Wan had come to back and do it again. To take on the responsibility of fixing the whole kriffing galaxy by  _ himself _ .

Honestly he was lucky Obi-Wan hadn’t just killed him as a kid and been done with it. It would have been the easier thing to do. Then he realised Obi-Wan was still holding him, trying to comfort him. Anakin wrenched himself away, practically falling over backwards before getting to his feet. He did not deserve any comfort, let alone from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan did not move or even look at him, he was probably glad he no longer had to touch him.

“How can you bear to look at me, let alone touch me after what I did?” Anakin asked in a whisper, feeling bile slick in his throat all over again.

“How could I not? You were manipulated by a Sith Lord pretty much from the second you joined the Jedi and not one of us did a thing to stop it because we didn’t even know.” 

“If I had been a proper Jedi, none of it would have happened.” Anakin scoffed.

“I actually rather like you as not a proper Jedi.” Obi-Wan said mildly. A horrible thought struck him.

“This...us...did you...I mean, was that a plan?” He struggled to get the words out. Obi-Wan’s tear stained eyes shot open and he stared in horror at Anakin.

“No! That was a complete surprise but a most welcome one. I honestly expected you to marry Padme again. I just hoped to be a good enough Master that you would confide in me if you did. But it’s so  _ easy _ to love you Anakin. I loved you as a brother then and as a lover now. I could never do anything but love you.” Anakin squeezed his eyes closed. He did not deserve such kind words. How could anyone love a monster like him? Pain clawed at his chest.

“I...I can’t.” He said. The air seemed to be getting thinner. Breathing was becoming more difficult. He needed to get away from here and Obi-Wan’s kind understanding. Obi-Wan stood up as he started to make his way towards the door.

“Ani! Where are you going?”

“I don’t know.”

“Please. I understand if you’re angry with me and if you hate me but don’t do anything stupid. I can’t lose you.” 

“Angry with you? Hate you?” Anakin questioned hollowly. If he had the mental and emotional capacity left he _ would _ probably have been a bit upset that Obi-Wan kept this from him for so long but he simply couldn’t care right then. There were far too many other things to be concerned about. “I’m neither. I just need to be alone right now.” He said honestly. Obi-Wan still looked miserable and concerned but he made no further attempt to stop Anakin. Anakin turned and strode to the door. Then he turned back, the least he could do was offer some assurance. He might not deserve any, but Obi-Wan did. “Obi-Wan. Nothing could stop me loving you but I need some time and space right now.” The older Jedi nodded and Anakin left. 

There was no destination in his mind but he knew he couldn’t stay in the Temple. He would risk running into someone and he didn’t feel like explaining his current state. Nor could he visit Padme or he would have to explain and he had absolutely no idea how to even begin. He also knew somewhere deep down that nobody else should know about this.

The Coruscanti night passed by as Anakin wandered the streets, feet pounding the pavement. His head was still spinning and he didn’t notice where he was going. Eventually he found himself outside what he knew to be an abandoned warehouse. Ducking inside he sank to the floor and tightened his Force shields before letting out a silent scream. Was he destined to be evil no matter what? So much for being the Chosen One. Was he simply a ticking time bomb that would destroy the Jedi regardless of his intentions? However, his anger at the Jedi and Palpatine and the kriffing universe in general paled next to his self loathing. Maybe he should just kill himself and save everyone the bother. Most of the Jedi wouldn’t care and he could save Obi-Wan from having to watch him fall again. Better dead than a Sith. Better dead than a murderer. 

Anakin reached for his belt where his lightsaber should be but it wasn’t there. He had left it in the apartment. Well there went his easy option. He swore and smashed his fist into the floor. Bones cracked and a spatter of red lined the floor but he savoured every ounce of pain. He deserved all of it. Obi-Wan might have changed some things but he had still  _ done  _ those things. The pain on Obi-Wan’s face during their duel broke his heart all over again. Once again he wondered how Obi-Wan could possibly even look at him let alone hug and kiss him. He was poison. He glanced around for another easy way to kill himself. Rid the world of his taint. Sadly there was nothing. The large warehouse was completely empty. He rummaged through his utility belt for something he could take but he only kept medicinal things in there. None of them were in high enough quantities to kill him either. That would have to change. Maybe he could just jump from the top of the warehouse, it was quite tall. As he tried to decide which was his best option, memories battered his mind. 

As the vicious memories circled in his head he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was drowning. He had been a father and not known. He hadn’t been there when they were born, he had  _ killed  _ Padme! He had killed  _ Obi-Wan _ ! That recollection made him throw up again. Some small part of him was mildly surprised he actually had anything left in his stomach to throw up. Air couldn’t get to his lungs as he desperately tried to draw breath. Black spots swam in his vision. He knelt on all fours, panting hard. His injured hand burned as he put his weight on it.

He did not know how long he knelt, struggling to breathe. Time was meaningless as he forced himself to recount every single memory Obi-Wan had shown him. Forced himself to see what his actions had caused. His weakness. He lingered on Obi-Wan’s memory of the twins being born. Padme’s last words had been about how there was still good in him. He had pretty much killed her and she still believed he was good. Guilt and shame flooded him. She deserved so much better than him.

Anakin tore his mind from those thoughts and focused on the person who had manipulated him. All of his pain suddenly focused into a burning hatred for Palpatine. Most of this was his fault. He had whispered lies to him, not just then but now. Anakin recalled all of his meetings with Palpatine this time as well. Trying to turn him and the Council against each other. Trying to make him think he was better than Obi-Wan. A humourless laugh escaped him. He wasn’t worth the dirt on Obi-Wan’s boot, let alone be  _ better  _ than him. Anger and hatred flowed through him, it felt like he had fire in his veins. He felt a rapidly rising, vicious desire to march into the Senate building and plunge his lightsaber straight into the man’s smug face. The thought pushed him to his feet and he grimly reached to his belt. Then he realised, again, he didn’t have his lightsaber with him. Nor did he want to return to the apartment to get it no matter how angry he was. Not to mention Obi-Wan would probably freak if he could feel the anger within him now.

That thought gave Anakin the feeling of being doused in ice cold water. His anger faded as quickly as it had come. He had let Obi-Wan down enough already. The self loathing spiraled back and he slowly sank back down to his knees. He tried to focus on the memories one at a time. His mother had died because Obi-Wan dismissed his visions. Could he blame Obi-Wan? Probably but he didn’t. Not really. Not after seeing why Obi-Wan stuck to the Jedi code so strictly. Anakin couldn’t imagine training his entire life only to be told he was a failure and shipped off to some rejects planet. It was truly incredible that Obi-Wan turned out into such a wonderful man and Jedi. Anakin laughed hollowly. Apparently he was a bad influence, Obi-Wan was definitely no longer the Jedi definition of a perfect Jedi. It would seem he tainted everyone he touched. He corrupted Obi-Wan and caused him so much pain, Padme died because of him and so did a bunch of Jedi.  _ Kriffing hell,  _ he had actually killed Obi-Wan. The vision of his easy acceptance, of allowing Vader to slash his lightsaber through him swam before Anakin’s eyes. He slammed his already injured hand into the solid floor once more, hissing in deserved pain. Instead of releasing his pain to the Force, he wrapped it around himself in an attempt to keep it close.

How could he ever fix it?

He felt a pulse of anxiety and concern through the Force and realised it had come from Obi-Wan. Here he was throwing a fit while Obi-Wan worried about him. Not that he deserved it. Should he go back?  _ Could _ he? Not that he had many options. War raged across the galaxy, it would probably find him no matter where he hid. Besides, he had no right to hide away from this, he should be out there doing everything in his power to make up for what he had done/might do.

Anakin sat back on his heels, hand throbbing. Looking down he realised it was the one that had supposedly been cut off. Then he realised it looked suspiciously like his middle knuckle bone was actually sticking out through the skin and a couple of his fingers were at odd angles.  _ Good.  _ He watched as blood ran down his hand, pooling on the floor and admired the irony of literally having blood on his hands. Then he flexed the hand sending a spike of fresh pain through it. Then he grabbed onto that pain and attempted once more to intensify the peak of the pain so it wasn’t just in his hand but all over. Nothing seemed to happen. Something was blocking him from using the Force like that.

_ “No, Anakin.”  _ A quiet but familiar voice echoed in his mind gently. His first thought was that Obi-Wan could sense what he was doing and trying to stop him but the voice wasn’t Obi-Wan’s. Glancing around he saw that nobody was there. Maybe he had finally gone insane.

_ “Making yourself suffer is not the answer.” _

“I deserve it.” He muttered to the strange voice. 

_ “You have done nothing yet. What you saw was the actions of a man who doesn’t exist. You are not the same Anakin Skywalker.”  _ Suddenly Anakin realised why he recognised the voice. It was Qui-Gon Jinn. The familiar Force signature seemed to burn brightly around him. Anakin recalled the memory from so long ago of himself telling Qui-Gon he didn’t want to be a burden. A mocking laugh escaped him. Look how that turned out.

“But I could be.” He replied.

_ “I do not think so. The simple fact that you are repulsed by such actions says you will not repeat them.” _

“I was probably repulsed by the idea of those actions then, until I wasn’t.” Anakin muttered bitterly.

_ “You are not a bad person, Anakin. You were a good person that bad things happened to.”  _ Qui-Gon told him firmly. Anakin gaped at him. Qui-Gon sounded so  _ sure  _ that he wasn’t evil. Desperately he grasped at the idea that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance it was true.  _ “Now get back to Obi-Wan before he has an aneurysm.”  _ Qui-Gon added sternly.

“Yes, Master.” Anakin said. The presence faded. He needed to assure Obi-Wan that he wasn’t angry with him. He may have absolutely hated what he had been told but it did make him slightly happy that Obi-Wan had felt he could confess. That there was no longer this secret between them. The manipulation bothered him a bit but he knew deep down that Obi-Wan had his best interests at heart. Everything he had done had been to stop him making the worst mistake of his life. How could he be angry for that? 

Slowly, he forced himself to his feet. The ground felt unsteady beneath him until he realised it was him who was tilting sideways, not the floor. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to sit back down for a moment. Eventually it passed and he got up again. The room stayed steady so he tentatively began walking to the exit. Outside, the day had dawned. Anakin realised he had been in the warehouse for hours. Reaching to his Force bond with Obi-Wan he realised the other man was completely frantic and he felt a wave of shame. He hadn’t even considered Obi-Wan’s feelings about having to live through that horror, let alone recounting it. 

Quickly now, Anakin strode through Coruscant, trying to wipe the still falling tears from his eyes, surprised he had any left. He pulled his hood over his face as he approached the Temple. He certainly did not want any other Jedi to see he had been crying all night. Thankfully, he made it back to his and Obi-Wan’s quarters without meeting anybody. Tentatively, he pushed the door open. The second it closed he was smacked into with quite some force and he found himself with an armful of Obi-Wan. He wrapped his good hand around the older Jedi and just held him.

“Where have you been? What did you do? Are you ok? Ok, ignore that, stupid question. Are you hurt? I’m so sorry.” Obi-Wan began rambling at top speed. It made Anakin chuckle softly despite his own emotions still running rampant. It was enough to make Obi-Wan pull and back look at him.

“I went for a walk and stopped in some abandoned warehouse.” He stated honestly. “Definitely not ok though. Can we sit down? I’m rather exhausted and I’m sure you are too.” Obi-Wan nodded and they moved to the couch. Anakin absently noted that the apartment was a lot cleaner than when he had left. Then the other man caught sight of his mangled hand.

“Kriffing hell. What the Force happened?” He asked, gently picking up the hand and glancing over it.

“I might have punched the floor a few times.” Anakin admitted a little sheepishly.

“Oh, Ani.” Obi-Wan sighed. He looked so much older. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you, you don’t need this burden.”

“You most certainly  _ should  _ have told me.” Anakin corrected firmly. “I may not like it, to put it mildly, but I needed to know. I’m impressed you didn’t just kill me when you first came back.” Obi-Wan gave him a horrified look.

“I could never!”

“Besides, it should be me apologising. I put you through so much, I  _ killed you  _ for Force sake. I can’t apologise enough. Nor can I ever make it up to you.” He said in a small voice, guilt crushing him. Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug and Anakin didn’t have the heart to pull away. He may not deserve comfort but he wasn’t strong enough to resist it. Instead, he simply curled himself into Obi-Wan, mindful of his damaged hand. A hand stroked his hair gently. There was so much that still needed to be said but he couldn’t find words for any of it so he simply lay curled in a ball with his head in Obi-Wan’s lap. He could feel his hair becoming damp as Obi-Wan cried and eventually he drew up the courage to face the other man.

“It wasn’t you. It was Vader. The Anakin I knew died.” Obi-Wan said softly. “I should have been a better Master.”

“No. My choices are my own fault. Not yours.”

“But I…” Anakin just shook his head as Obi-Wan began to protest again. They would simply go round in circles. Besides, he would never accept that Obi-Wan had been anything other than a wonderful master who tried his best despite his own grief and pain. Any mistakes he had made had been down to Jedi brainwashing. Anakin paused. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the Jedi now. He still didn’t appreciate how they treated him but could he blame them? They had been right about him after all. He suspected Mace Windu would have had a field day finding out that Anakin had indeed betrayed them as he had always thought he would.

“I should leave the Jedi.” He realised.

“No.  _ You  _ haven’t done anything wrong.” Obi-Wan protested. “I was planning on talking to Mace and telling him some of this so he can help find a way to stop it.” Anakin cringed.

“Well at least he will get some joy out of finding out how right he was about me.” He muttered.

“Oh I have no intention of telling him you made a mistake like that. I shall say you died, killed by Palpatine’s newest apprentice.” Anakin looked at him in astonishment. Even after all of this Obi-Wan was still trying to protect him.

“You can’t lie to him about this. He should know.”

“I won’t be lying. It is the truth, from a certain point of view.” Obi-Wan gave him a slight smile. “I will not have you punished for something that has not happened and will not ever happen. All I want is his help in proving Palpatine is a Sith Lord so we can deal with this.”

“Why not Master Yoda?”

“Well, I may speak with him as well but I think Mace is more likely to believe me.” Obi-Wan explained. Anakin wasn’t so sure about that but he wasn’t going to argue. He was just so exhausted but terrified to sleep. He knew there would be nothing but nightmares which would do nothing to help him rest. However, Obi-Wan was continuing to stroke his hair and he was in quite a lot of danger of simply falling asleep right there and he would regret that. Not to mention Obi-Wan was probably quite uncomfortable. 

“We should probably go and lie down properly.” Anakin said.

“No. You should get that hand sorted out.” Obi-Wan said sternly. Anakin didn’t particularly want to but he knew there was no way the older Jedi would let him get away with just leaving it. 

“Right now?” He asked. Obi-Wan paused.

“Yes.” Came the eventual reply. Anakin sighed. Then he nodded and reluctantly stood up. To his surprise Obi-Wan stood up as well. He gave him a quizzical glance. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Anakin didn’t argue given that he was secretly pleased. They quickly cleaned themselves up so it wouldn’t be obvious they had both been crying and then made their way to the medical ward. Madam Che was there and she glanced up in surprise as they entered.

“I didn’t know you knew how to come here voluntarily Master Kenobi.” She said.

“It’s not for me so it’s acceptable.” He told her with a smile but Anakin could tell it was strained. Her gaze moved to Anakin. Reluctantly he held up his injured hand and she immediately came over to him tutting.

“Sit down, Knight Skywalker.” She indicated a nearby bed and he did as she instructed. After inspecting it for a few minutes she gave him a sympathetic expression. “I’m going to need to set the bone. This will hurt.” Anakin just shrugged. He was quite fine with that. Obi-Wan gave him a concerned look at his response but he most certainly did not feel like filling him in. He suspected Obi-Wan wouldn’t be too happy to find out he thought he deserved to feel pain. Che offered him a painkiller which he refused and then set about fixing him. Anakin gritted his teeth as she worked but secretly he relished it. 

Once she was done she wrapped his hand up with a bacta pad and bandages telling him it should be fine in a couple of days. That was probably a good thing as he had a mission to go on. He didn’t fancy telling Windu and Yoda he couldn’t go because he had broken his lightsaber hand in a fit of self loathing. Although their faces would make interesting viewing. Hand sorted, Obi-Wan guided him back to their apartment. The emotional roller coaster of the night was catching up with him. He no longer had the energy to feel so he was just numb and exhausted. Obi-Wan took him straight to bed as blackness tinged the edges of his vision. He was just vaguely aware of Obi-Wan undressing him when he finally passed out.

_ Anakin stood on Mustafar, surrounded by the ominously glowing lava. Obi-Wan stood opposite him and they both had their lightsabers out. _

_ “Anakin this is madness.” Obi-Wan called. Anakin wanted to agree, wondering what was going on. _

_ “You betrayed me.” His mouth opened without him doing so. He realised he wasn’t at all in control of his movements. Without warning, his arm moved, thrusting the lightsaber towards Obi-Wan. Anakin wanted to scream at himself to stop but no sound came out.  _

_ “No. I tried to help you. You believed Palpatine’s lies.” _

_ “He never lied to me! You lied to me. I hate you!” Anakin yelled viciously while his mind screamed that that wasn’t true. _

_ “Please, Ani. I love you!” Obi-Wan cried. This wasn’t right. In the memory, Obi-Wan had never called him Ani. _

_ “I don’t believe you!” They fought and Anakin tried desperately to stop himself. And then in slow motion he watched as Obi-Wan just stopped fighting. He held up his lightsaber in surrender.  _

_ “I’m so sorry, Ani. I failed you.” He said mournfully and Anakin watched himself thrust his lightsaber straight through the defenceless Obi-Wan. _

“NO!” He screamed. He sat bolt upright, sweat dripping off of him. A wave of nausea rolled over him and he leaned over the side of the bed to throw up violently. 

“Ani?” Obi-Wan’s quiet voice came from beside him. The sound of his nickname made him cringe so violently he fell off the bed with a crash. “Anakin!” The voice became more panicked.

“‘M alright.” He said.

“Clearly.” Came the slightly sarcastic reply. Anakin just sat on the floor, breathing hard. It was just a nightmare. His face was wet with yet more tears and he just wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face. He heard movement from the bed and then Obi-Wan was beside him, pulling him into a hug and whispering soothing words in his ear. Finally he unwrapped himself and returned the hug. Then Obi-Wan picked him up and put them both back on the bed. This time he made sure Anakin was the one by the wall so he couldn’t fall out again. Then Anakin felt himself being pulled to Obi-Wan’s chest. He listened to the sound of his heart, thumping in his chest.  _ Alive _ . Obi-Wan was alive. Anakin had not killed him.

“Nightmare.” He muttered despite the fact it was rather obvious.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anakin shook his head desperately. He glanced up at Obi-Wan and saw the tiredness in his features. 

“Have you even tried to sleep?”

“I tried. I was unsuccessful and I rather think I would also be having nightmares even if I managed it.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Anakin mumbled.

“It’s not your fault.” Obi-Wan assured him. He decided not to bother arguing. He was too tired. Both men just lay there, taking comfort from each other.

“What was Luke like?” Anakin eventually asked quietly. The boy would never exist now obviously but he still wanted to know about his son.  _ His son. _ The words were so foreign to Anakin. 

“He was quite like you.” Obi-Wan said. “Rather impatient.” He gave a quiet chuckle and so did Anakin. “He was a wonderful pilot, very loyal to his friends. He even took over looking after Artoo.”

“That’s good.” Anakin smiled. It was nice that his faithful friend had been able to help his son. Luke sounded like a good kid. Obviously he ended up with a lot of Padme in him even if he had inherited some of Anakin’s skills. He was a little sad he would never get to meet him. He wanted to ask about Leia but he recalled she had been given to Bail Organa so Obi-Wan probably knew little of her. Obi-Wan kept talking and eventually the soothing tone sent him back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin’s face smoothed out in sleep. All in all it had gone better than he had expected. Not that that was saying much. The bar of expectation was pretty low to start with. He felt horrible for putting Anakin through that and yet selfishly he was pleased. A great weight had been lifted from him. There were no more secrets between them and Anakin still loved him. He didn’t hate him or blame him for his failures to be a good master. Somehow, the younger Jedi  _ still  _ seemed to think he had actually done a good job. It was a surprise but definitely not an unwelcome one. Except that meant Anakin was shouldering all the blame for what had happened and he didn’t want that. Anakin had been a victim of incredibly clever manipulation and his intention had been to save his wife. Still, he knew and Obi-Wan was glad. Although he still had to speak to Mace. Maybe now he could do it with Anakin there. He wouldn’t force him to come but Obi-Wan knew he could do with the support. He certainly wouldn’t be going into the detail he had with Anakin. A cliff notes version would be more than enough.

Anakin stirred beside him, his face crumpling into a pained expression. Obi-Wan felt guilty for causing such nightmares. He reached across their Force bond and sent waves of calm and love to try and sooth him. Anakin whimpered and it nearly broke his heart to see the young man sound so pitiful and sad. Obi-Wan tightened his arms around him and whispered quietly into his ear. Thankfully he seemed to calm down and his face relaxed again although he didn’t look quite as peaceful as before. 

Wondering what more he could do to help, Obi-Wan looked around. Then he carefully reached over to the bedside table, trying not to jostle his companion. He grabbed a book and began to read out loud, though still quietly. He didn’t want to wake Anakin, just let him know he was here. It was a few pages before he even realised what he was actually reading. It was a book on various poisons and their antidotes. Strangely he realised it wasn’t his book. That meant it had to be Anakin’s. It was bizarre to realise that Anakin actually owned a book that wasn’t a technical manual. He snorted to himself and then realised exactly why Anakin had this book. He felt a swell of love filling his chest.

Hours passed before Anakin finally woke up again. Obi-Wan himself had still not been to sleep and all of his limbs were heavy with exhaustion. Anakin shifted and then looked up at him. His eyes were still bloodshot and red rimmed from all the crying. He was sure his were the same.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

“Afternoon.” Obi-Wan greeted him with a slight smile. 

“Is it?”

“Just after lunch.” 

“Did you get any sleep?” Anakin asked, concern colouring his voice. Obi-Wan just shook his head. Guilt crept over his features and Obi-Wan sighed. He still didn’t understand it wasn’t his fault.

“I’ll be alright. I’m sure I’ll sleep tonight.” He said. Anakin didn’t look convinced but didn’t press the point either. Instead he settled back down on Obi-Wan’s chest, tightening his grip around his waist. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Urgh.” Anakin groaned.

“What?”

“I need to go to the fresher. My mouth is disgusting. But I don’t want to move.”

“It won’t take you long.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin frowned but clambered over him to get up. He needed a bit of help, being unable to balance easily with only one hand but he soon got free. While he was gone Obi-Wan decided to clean up where Anakin had been sick the night before. It had been bothering him all night but not enough to get up and leave the other man alone to have more nightmares. Once they were both done, they grabbed some snacks to have in bed and slid back under the sheets. They weren’t going anywhere that day. They both sat, leaning against the headboard the entire length of Obi-Wan’s left side pressed against Anakin’s right. Their hands were intertwined and resting on Anakin’s thigh as they both ate with their free hands. It was easier for Obi-Wan who still had liquid food. Although watching Anakin try to eat a plateful of pancakes one handed was quite amusing. Especially as he had to balance the plate on his leg while he ate. It almost toppled over at least five times. Once he was done, he handed the plate to Obi-Wan who put it on the bed side table.

“I was thinking about talking to Mace tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?” He asked. 

“Do you want me there?” Anakin asked in return which Obi-Wan guessed meant he would very much not like to be there but was willing to go if he asked. He had already put Anakin through so much, how could he ask for more?

“I’ll be alright.” He said. It was unconvincing even to his own ears. 

“Of course you will.” Anakin said matter of factly. “But I’ll go with you.” Obi-Wan smiled gratefully and rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder. Anakin then rested his head atop Obi-Wan’s after kissing his hair. “I meant what I said by the way. It might have been beyond horrific but I’m glad you told me. You shouldn’t have to carry that all by yourself.” Anakin said softly. 

“I’ll admit, I’m happier now that you know.” Obi-Wan admitted. Anakin squeezed his hand gently. They were silent for a few more minutes. “One thing we do need to deal with is Order 66. Some of the clones have biochips in the back of their necks with a command in it that Palpatine can activate. It basically convinces them the Jedi are their enemy and they will kill any Jedi they see.”

“That’s awful.” Anakin gasped.

“When I went to Kamino, I persuaded them not to put the chips in the clones they produced after I had been but seven hundred thousand still have the chips. Including Cody and Rex. Admittedly many of the others will have passed on by now.”

“Cody and Rex?” Anakin repeated in horror. Obi-Wan nodded grimly. Glancing over he saw Anakin was clearly thinking quickly.

“If we can get one or both of them in for an in depth medical scan I might be able to see what type of chip it is and if there is a way to deactivate it.” He said slowly.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Obi-Wan said.

“If Cody and Rex have it them I’m guessing most of the 212th and 501st will have the chips?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded again. “Well that makes that job pretty high on our priority list then.” He stated. “I don’t really fancy having a squad at my back that could turn on me at any second whether they want to or not.”

“I suspect Palpatine won’t initiate the order until you are his apprentice or it is beyond clear you will never join him.” Anakin gave a full body shudder at this pronouncement. “He wouldn’t want to risk you being killed.”

“Are you sure we can’t just stab the sleemo?” 

“We would be arrested for treason. I would rather our lives after the war not be spent in jail.” Obi-Wan said, not mentioning he had already considered this prospect.

“We could break out easily enough.” Anakin shrugged.

“I’m sure we could but the rest of our lives would be spent dodging bounty hunters. I want a peaceful retirement with you, Ani.” Obi-Wan told him firmly. Anakin smiled gently.

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

“I’m going to be so bored.”

“It won’t kill you.” Anakin snickered and made to reply but then shut his mouth, going slightly pale. “Ani?”

“Nothing. Just a flashback.” Obi-Wan nodded and squeezed his hand.

“We  _ will  _ get through this.” He promised. Anakin gave him a shaky smile.

“Of course. We’re the unstoppable team.”

The remainder of the day passed easily enough. They spent a fair bit of time talking about harmless topics and some with Obi-Wan filling Anakin in on some particularly important events during the rest of the Clone Wars. Mostly what he knew about Anakin’s solo missions so he would have a vague idea what to expect but given how much things were shifting they would soon be in the dark like everyone else. They also both spent a while in a healing trance in the hopes that they would both be fit for the mission to Geonosis. Obi-Wan did not want to imagine being left behind this time. They would need to be careful as Ki-Adi Mundi would be with them but it was better than having to separate. Anakin seemed to have settled after his time in some warehouse but Obi-Wan was suspicious of his reaction to Healer Che needing to set his bone and the subsequent refusal of painkillers. He wanted to be there to make sure Anakin didn’t do anything tremendously stupid.

Eventually they both decided to take a stab at going to sleep again. He was so tired his eyes would barely stay open so it looked like he wasn’t going to get much choice. They lay as they had the previous night, with Anakin’s head resting on his chest and an arm slung over his waist. His grip seemed tighter than normal but Obi-Wan wasn’t going to protest. Instead, he reached along their Force bond and strengthened it, bringing Anakin’s shields close enough to his own that they were touching. Nothing invasive, they could not see each other’s thoughts but they could each feel the other close by mentally as well as physically. He hoped it would be enough to calm them both down. Unable to stay awake any longer, he let sleep claim him.

His dreams were vague and indistinct but definitely unsettling. Thankfully, when he woke the next morning he did feel at least a little rested. He could tell Anakin was awake but he didn’t open his eyes just yet. Instead he enjoyed the feeling of having his mental Force presence so close. It was very comforting. Eventually his stomach grumbled loud enough to draw a chuckle from the other Jedi and Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Somehow Anakin had managed to wrap himself even more tightly around Obi-Wan during the night. He was practically laying on top of him, with one leg nestled comfortably between Obi-Wan’s.

“Sleep ok?” Anakin asked. He nodded.

“Better than expected actually. I think I was too tired to dream properly.” The other man smiled and then shifted himself to he was hovering face to face with Obi-Wan. Then he hesitantly moved forwards and Obi-Wan closed the rest of the gap, kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, panting, they grinned at each other. Both glad of the reassurance of their relationship. 

“We should probably go and speak to Windu. Get this over with.” Anakin suggested. He did have a point. 

“Oh fine.” Obi-Wan groaned. Neither of them made an attempt to move. After a few seconds they both laughed. Eventually they managed to drag themselves out of bed and get dressed. They ate quickly before getting ready to leave. They hugged once more before finally heading out of the apartment. The Temple was relatively busy for a change and a few people nodded to the duo as they passed. Ahsoka came bounding up enthusiastically.

“Morning, Master. Master Kenobi.” She beamed.

“Hey, Snips.”

“Good morning, Ahsoka.” 

“Are we training today?” She asked. Anakin held up his hand sheepishly.

“I can spar left handed with you. You might actually stand a chance.” He said. Ahsoka scoffed.

“What did you do this time?” 

“Just had a slight mishap.” He shrugged. Obi-Wan could feel him tense beside him. “Obi-Wan and I are just heading to a meeting with Master Windu. Go and get some light practise in with another Padawan or some younglings and I will come and find you once we are done.” Anakin instructed.

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka nodded and then grinned before heading off.

“How does she have so much energy in the mornings?” Anakin asked in bewilderment.

“It’s Ahsoka. I’d be more concerned if she wasn’t energetic.” Obi-Wah shrugged. Anakin conceded this was a fair point and they continued on their way. They found Windu in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

“Skywalker, Master Kenobi, what can I do for you?” He asked as they approached.

“We wished to speak with you.” Obi-Wan said, feeling his nerves rising once more. “In private.” He added, glancing around at the few other Jedi who were meditating. Windu looked surprised but nodded. He led them down the corridor to one of the meditation rooms. The three of them sat down and he looked towards Obi-Wan expectantly. “There is something I need to confess.” He said.

“Oh?” Windu definitely looked surprised now. Obi-Wan guessed he had expected Anakin to be the one who needed to speak privately.

“I’m...well, I’m from the future. When I died the Force sent me back to prevent a catastrophe.”

“Well, that would explain the series of shatterpoints that have slowly built up connecting to you.” Windu said slowly. “What happened?”

“Palpatine is definitely a Sith Lord.” Obi-Wan said.

“And you didn’t tell us this, because..?” Windu narrowed his eyes.

“I had no proof. I did try to guide you in the right direction.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “I was told not to tell anyone I was from the future until the time was right.”

“By who?”

“Master Qui-Gon.”

“Of course.” Windu rolled his eyes. “What does Palpatine manage to do?”

“Destroy the Jedi. When Dooku is killed he gains a new, more powerful apprentice. Once his apprentice was in place he used something called Order 66 to turn all the clones against the Jedi, slaughtering the vast majority of them.”

“The clones can be used against the Jedi?” Windu asked in alarm.

“Only some of them. Essentially when Master Syfo Dyas died, Dooku took control of the clone army, pretending to be a Jedi working on Syfo Dyas’ orders. He hired Jango Fett to be the genetic model for the clones and he ordered a biochip to be implanted in them containing Order 66 which only the Chancellor can activate. I think. However, when I went to Kamino to see the clone army, I convinced the Kaminoens not to put the biochip in any new clones made. Only the first few hundred thousand have the chips in. Many of those will be dead by now.” 

“That’s something at least.” Windu sighed. “Do you know which clones are affected?”

“Not for sure. The 212th and 501st definitely are though. Anakin is going to see if he can find a way to either deactivate or remove the chip before Palpatine has a chance to activate it.”

“That would be most helpful.” 

“After the clones turned on the Jedi, Anakin discovered that Palpatine was indeed a Sith Lord. He gave you this information and you went to confront him with Masters Fisto, Tiin and Kolar. You told Anakin to stay behind because he was confused. Palpatine had been a friend to him. Palpatine killed you. Anakin went along anyway. He tried to help but Palpatine’s new apprentice killed him in the attempt.” Obi-Wan choked up on those words slightly. He felt rather than saw Anakin stiffen once more. “As far as I know, only Master Yoda and myself survived.” Some of his story was guesswork and some he had seen on some more of the footage Yoda had found from Palpatine’s office rather than the Temple. Windu was looking at Anakin in surprise while the younger man simply stared at the floor uneasily. 

“That is...a rather unfortunate future.” Windu said with a sigh.

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan agreed. ‘Unfortunate’ didn’t even begin to cover it.

“We still need proof before we approach Palpatine. Skywalker, you seem to have an in with the Chancellor…”

“Master Windu, I do not think that is wise.” Obi-Wan cut in, worriedly watching Anakin go deathly pale.

“Why not? It sounds as if the boy has proven himself loyal. We need his help.” Windu pointed out.

“You have often said Anakin is too emotional. If Palpatine finds out Anakin is deceiving him, he  _ will  _ kill him.” Obi-Wan argued. He was  _ not  _ going to allow Anakin to be forced to get close to Palpatine in order to expose him. He would leave the order before he allowed Anakin close to that monster ever again. Thankfully, Windu seemed to consider this.

“If he is powerful enough to go undetected for this long, he will most likely sense deception.” He finally agreed. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. He subtly used the Force to help prop Anakin up who seemed about to fall over. “What of Senator Amidala? Could we not ask her to simply keep an eye out for anything strange.” Obi-Wan didn’t like that plan much more than he liked asking Anakin to do it. However they would need  _ someone  _ close to the Chancellor or they would never find the evidence needed to expose him. 

“Our best option is probably to capture Dooku. He is the one who told Obi-Wan that there was a Sith Lord controlling the Senate. If he could identify the Chancellor we, at the very least, would have the authority to investigate.” Anakin spoke up, voice quiet and unsure. He glanced warily at Windu.

“I agree, Skywalker.” Windu said slowly. “You are to speak to Senator Amidala to keep an eye on the Chancellor’s doings and I shall attempt to spend what resources we can into finding Dooku. I don’t suppose your future knowledge could tell us where he is at the moment?” He asked hopefully. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Not at this particular moment. If I recall a particular mission that he should be on I will let you know. However things have already changed. Both Grievous and Maul were still alive at this point in time whereas for now, Dooku is the main Separatist leader. Other than Palpatine anyway.”

“Very well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I shall speak with Master Yoda but this should not be mentioned to anyone else for now. The more people who know, the bigger the risk of Palpatine finding out we are on to him.” Windu said. Anakin and Obi-Wan both nodded their agreement. They then all left the room, Windu going one way and the other two heading for the training rooms. 

When they arrived they spotted Ahsoka sparring with three younglings who all looked to be around eight. She kept calling out advice to them and they adjusted themselves accordingly. However she was holding them off rather easily and they were looking quite disheartened when she finally called an end to the spar.

“Having fun?” Anakin asked with a smile as they approached.

“Sure thing, Skyguy.” Ahsoka said once she regained her breath.

“Yes, Master Skywalker.” The younglings chorused.

“Padawan Tano wasn’t too terribly hard on you was she?” He asked in a sympathetic tone that made Ahsoka glare at him. Obi-Wan saw him give her a wink as the three younglings all nodded vigorously and had to bite back a chuckle.

“She’s really tough.” One of them said to Anakin in a rather loud whisper.

“That’s because she trains a lot.” Anakin told them.

“Can we see you practise?” Another one asked.

“Yeah, how about you and Master Kenobi give us a demonstration?” Ahsoka grinned.

“No!” Anakin said sharply. Ahsoka looked taken aback. “Obi-Wan is still recovering and not well enough to spar.” He added in a tone that was slightly softer but still brooked no argument.

“Oh, of course.” Ahsoka agreed easily. “I guess you’re stuck demonstrating with me then Skyguy.” She said. Obi-Wan noted that Anakin was looking slightly ill again and was about to step in when the younger man shook his head violently and gave Ahsoka a grin that was clearly quite strained. 

They took up positions and Obi-Wan watched from the side with the three younglings. Anakin held his lightsaber in his left hand as his right was still bandaged. Ahsoka started the fight with an acrobatic lunge, swiping her lightsaber at Anakin’s legs but he wasn’t there. Having anticipated the move he had already moved to behind where Ahsoka would land and made a sweeping movement with his legs. Ahsoka tumbled to the floor. She was quickly back up, using the momentum from her fall to bounce upright and back into an attack. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at the younglings’ gasp of awe. The two continued fighting. It was more even than usual given Anakin’s handicap but eventually he disarmed Ahsoka, who raised her arms in submission. The younglings cheered happily but then stopped. As Ahsoka held up her hands, Anakin’s eyes glazed over and he went pale, dropping his lightsaber like it had burned him. Obi-Wan could feel his horror and fear through their bond. Something had triggered another flashback. That could be a problem if fighting made Anakin react like that. He immediately stepped forwards to steady the younger man.

“Master?” Ahsoka asked in concern. 

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin mumbled, clearly still lost in the vision.

“I’m right here.” Obi-Wan told him softly. Anakin looked dangerously close to throwing up or passing out. Possibly one then the other.

“Ahsoka, help me get him back to our quarters. He probably just has a case of food poisoning.” Obi-Wan instructed.

“Yes, Master.” She said, grabbing Anakin’s other arm.

“Younglings, the lesson is now over.” Obi-Wan told them.

“Yes, Master Kenobi.” They say in unison. They all bowed and then ran off, probably to cause some mischief somewhere. Between them, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka helped Anakin back to the apartment and placed him on their bed. Obi-Wan thanked the Force they had told Ahsoka they were a couple so he didn’t have to come up with an explanation for why he was putting Anakin in what was supposed to be his bed.

“Are you sure it’s food poisoning?” Ahsoka asked in concern once they had laid Anakin down. 

“No but he did say he wasn’t feeling one hundred percent after breakfast this morning.” Obi-Wan shrugged. He didn’t like lying to Ahsoka but he couldn’t tell her the truth. He was already surprised Windu hadn’t given him any trouble over the fact that he had clearly told Anakin about him being from the future before Windu or Yoda.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it.” Ahsoka said. “I hope he feels better soon.” 

“Me too.” Obi-Wan told her sincerely. “I’ll let you know as soon as he’s ok.” He promised.

“Thanks.” She gave him a quick hug before leaving. Immediately, he returned to the bedroom where Anakin was now sitting up. He had regained a little colour but was clearly clammy from sweat.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly, shame clear in his voice.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked, sitting beside him and pulling him into a hug.

“When Ahsoka surrendered, it just...I remembered how I killed you.” Anakin’s voice broke on the last word and he started crying. “It was in my nightmare last night too. You just surrendered, telling me you were sorry you failed me and I killed you. It was my body and I couldn’t control it. I didn’t mean to.” He whispered brokenly. Obi-Wan almost cried himself. He cursed himself for ever showing Anakin their final meeting. Clearly it had scarred the young man far more than he had believed. For himself, their duel on Mustafar was so much worse but clearly Anakin was struggling with what happened on the Death Star. And Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him. It was bad enough he had cut off three limbs off Vader, he couldn’t imagine having to deal with the fact that he had murdered Anakin.

“Shhh. It wasn’t you. I’m right here and I’m fine.” Obi-Wan told him. He couldn’t really tell Anakin it was ok because it wasn’t. The younger man cried into his tunic until he was finally asleep. As promised, Obi-Wan commed Ahsoka to tell her Anakin was doing marginally better and was now asleep. She thanked him for the update and said she would be in the archive if Anakin wanted her later.

With that dealt with, Obi-Wan gently got up to grab himself a meal. Then he returned to Anakin who had taken the whole thirty seconds he had been gone to sprawl across the whole damn bed. Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan gently lifted an arm and a leg to make some room for him to clamber awkwardly onto the bed. Then he replaced the limbs, draped over his own body. He made sure to sent love and calmness through their Force bond in an attempt to keep any further nightmares away. One hand gently carded through the silky locks on the head that had just moved into his lap.

It was only an hour or so later when Anakin woke back up. He blinked rapidly and then looked around. Noticing his current position he retracted his limbs with a sheepish expression, giving Obi-Wan some more space. In response, Obi-Wan shuffled over slightly and then pulled Anakin into a hug.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Anakin sighed. “Slightly mortified though.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You saw something incredibly traumatic. I’d be more concerned if you didn’t have some sort of reaction.” Obi-Wan told him gently.

“I can’t afford to do that in a real battle.” Anakin said forcefully. Well, there was no arguing with that point. It was true.

“No.” Obi-Wan agreed. “Maybe you should try some more gentle sparring with Ahsoka. I’d offer but we both know that would be a terrible idea.” Anakin shuddered slightly.

“Definitely.” He agreed fervently. “How come…” Anakin trailed off.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Ok, it’s not important.”

“Still not buying it.”

“I just wondered how come it doesn’t seem to trigger any flashbacks for you. You’ve managed to spar with me for years. Yeah, you didn’t look too happy that last time but you’ve never dropped your kriffing lightsaber.”

“I’ve had a lot longer to come to terms with this. Our last meeting aboard the Death Star doesn’t bother me so much. In fact I’d almost been expecting it for a long time. Far more disturbing for me was Mustafar and I’ve had over thirty years to deal with the resulting nightmares.” Obi-Wan told him.

“Yeah. Despite knowing you’re from the future, it’s weird knowing you’re so old. I’m practically dating a fossil.” Anakin managed a small smirk.

“Oi! Watch it.” Obi-Wan told him but the scolding was rather lost given he knew he had a dopey grin on his face. Anakin’s face fell again.

“It doesn’t bother you that I killed you?” Obi-Wan sighed.

“I spent a long time disassociating Vader and Anakin. To me, my Anakin died on Mustafar really. Once he became more machine than man he was Darth Vader, not my old friend. Besides it was only fitting. How else was I going to die? Tripping over some sand and hitting my head on a rock somewhere in the wastelands of Tatooine? Far less heroic.” Obi-Wan commented lightly. Anakin snorted. 

“I’m not sure I’d call being killed by an old robot, heroic.” He muttered but there was some humour in his voice which was what Obi-Wan had hoped for. They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around the apartment. Anakin commed Ahsoka himself to assure her he was alright, he had just eaten something funny. He instructed her to speak with the clones tomorrow and make sure they were ready to depart the day after. Anakin probably should have done it himself but they both knew that Ahsoka adored the clones. Especially Fives and Rex. After dinner they played a game of Sabacc which Obi-Wan won and then they went back to bed. Obi-Wan was startled to realise just how much time they had spent in bed over the last couple of days but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He forced himself to stay awake until Anakin was asleep. Only once he had done everything he could to prevent nightmares did he allow himself to drift off as well.


	29. Chapter 29

Anakin woke the next morning warm and comfortable. They had moved around in the night. When he opened his eyes, he found himself facing the wall with Obi-Wan pressed against his back, arm slung over his hip. One of his legs was pressed between Anakin’s, keeping him well and truly pinned in place. Not that he minded. In fact it made him feel safe and loved. He could tell Obi-Wan wasn’t awake yet and had no intention of waking him. The older Jedi needed as much sleep as he could get. Instead, he simply settled back down and closed his eyes again. He didn’t want to go back to sleep so just enjoyed the feeling of being relaxed and held like he was cherished. 

It seemed that sleep claimed him once more regardless of his intentions because the next time Anakin opened his eyes he could feel lips pressing on the back of his neck lightly. A gentle hand moved his growing hair out of the way and then the lips made their way back and forth across the back of his neck. He let out a sigh of contentment.

“Good morning.” Came Obi-Wan’s voice.

“It certainly is.” Anakin agreed. He twisted around to face the other man. They kissed good morning. “I think I’m going to see about getting Rex his in depth medical scan today and get a look at that chip in his neck.” He announced.

“That sounds like a good idea. Mace will probably have spoken to Yoda so I might end up in meetings all day.” Obi-Wan said with a groan of disapproval.

“Rather you than me.” Anakin smirked.

“Shut up.” Obi-Wan told him, pouting.

“Trust me, I’d rather stay in bed all day with you but we really need to get started on some plans.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I know.” They lay together for another half an hour before finally dragging themselves up. They dressed and ate quickly.

“Don’t forget to check in with Healer Che. Maybe you can be authorised to come with us to Geonosis.” Anakin reminded him. As much as he wanted Obi-Wan with him, if he was still too injured then it would be better for him to stay behind. He would not risk his safety just because Anakin felt a little anxious. Obi-Wan gave a theatrical shudder.

“Oh fine.” He said. Anakin snickered. With one last hug they left the apartment. Anakin insisted on walking Obi-Wan to the medical ward under the guise that he probably wouldn’t go if not escorted. Once there, Anakin reluctantly left. Aside from checking the clones, he needed to speak to Padme about the Chancellor and visit Skarsuk to pick up his order. Before he could really know what needed to be done about the clones, Rex needed a scan so he commed the Clone commander and said that he was required to take an in depth physical, including a brain scan. Rex was understandably very confused by this but agreed anyway because he was loyal and followed orders. Anakin hated being unable to tell him why this was required. Rex was his friend and he didn’t like lying to his friends. It would take an hour or so, so Anakin decided to visit Skarsuk first. He grabbed his disguise and made his way down to the undercity. 

“Jake!” Came the pleased voice of Skarsuk.

“Skarsuk. How’s things?”

“Not so bad. Not so bad.” He said jovially.

“Is my order ready?”

“Yes. ‘Ere ya go.” Skarsuk handed over two large bags. Anakin did a quick check of the contents. As expected, everything was perfect. 

“Excellent as always.” Anakin complimented.

“Only the best from Skarsuk.” Skarsuk stuck out his chest proudly. Anakin smiled and then left. Then he made his way to the Senate building. Padme was in her office and smiled when she saw him.

“Hello, General Skywalker.” She said with a smirk.

“Senator.” Anakin inclined his head, smirking back. 

“What brings you all the way over here?”

“Council business.” He said, dropping the smirk. Padme instantly guessed it was serious and directed him to a side room where they would not be overheard. Anakin double checked just to make sure nobody was listening in and then sat down in the indicated chair. “The Council would like you to keep an eye on Chancellor Palpatine.” The name tasted like acid in his mouth. 

“The Chancellor?” Padme frowned.

“The Jedi have come into some information that he is not to be trusted. It looks like you were right about him gaining more powers being a bad idea. The problem is we have no proof so we can’t arrest him or perform an inquiry.”

“So you need someone to check and find proof of why he can’t be trusted?” Padme surmised.

“Yes.” Anakin agreed. “I hate to ask this of you but it would look suspicious to everyone, including Palpatine, if a Jedi started hanging around the Senate all the time.”

“Definitely. I’m happy to help. I’ve had my suspicions about the Chancellor for a while now.” 

“But be  _ careful _ . I’d rather you find nothing than get yourself caught or hurt.” Anakin stressed. “The Council is doing all it can to find Dooku to bring an end to this war. If the Chancellor refuses to give power back once the war is over then we will have the proof we need but until then…” He trailed off, shrugging helplessly. Padme shifted closed and squeezed his arm gently. 

“I have no doubt you will do everything possible, Anakin.” She smiled. He smiled back, glad she had faith in him. 

“I’d best get going. I know you Senators are  _ very  _ busy.” He smirked.

“Of course we are. You’re quite lucky I could squeeze you in. In fact, next time I’ll have to ask you to make an appointment.” Padme retorted.

“Oh really?” Anakin raised an eyebrow. “And have you put me off forever, like I’m sure you do to all the meetings you don’t want.”

“I would never.” She said, holding a hand to her breast in mock offense.

“Yes you would.” He snorted in amusement.

“Maybe.” She admitted with a grin. “Take care, Anakin.”

“You too, Padme.” They stood and hugged before Anakin made his way back towards the Temple. On his way he got a call from Rex saying his medical scan was complete so Anakin said he was on his way and changed direction towards the hangar where the  _ Resolute  _ was docked. Cody was waiting for him and escorted him to the med bay where Rex was lying on a bunk.

“All fine, General.” Rex told him.

“Are we all going to be needing medical scans?” Cody asked.

“Maybe.” Anakin said. Then he asked the med droid for a report of the scan. Once it was delivered to him he scanned it quickly. It only took a few moments before he spotted what he was looking for. “You have a biochip in your brain?” He said, pretending to look confused.

“We do?” Rex asked. 

“Well, you do, according to this, so I assume you all do.” Anakin said with a frown. 

“Can you remove it?” Rex asked in growing concern. 

“Probably. It’ll be a dangerous procedure given where the chip is.” Anakin replied. He studied the scan.

“Maybe we should ask the Prime Minister what they are for?” Cody suggested. 

“Hmmm. I’d rather take it out and have a deeper study. The Jedi who requested a clone army is now dead but he was very secretive. He may well have lied about what the chips do or just asked the Kaminoens not to ask questions.” Anakin said. 

“If he was a Jedi, I doubt they would do anything too terrible.” Cody said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Anakin replied darkly. “Besides, it may have had the right intentions, doesn’t mean it couldn’t be used in a bad way if the right information fell into the wrong hands.”

“Agreed, Sir. Take it out.” Rex put in firmly. 

“I’ll speak to the med droid about getting you prepped for surgery.” Anakin promised and then he left. He commed Obi-Wan and told him what he had found.

“Let us know as soon as you have the chip and can definitely tell us what it does.” Obi-Wan said.

“Sure thing.” Anakin agreed. It wasn’t long before everything was ready for the surgery. Anakin stood by and watched as the droid began. He kept a sharp eye out for anything going wrong. It seemed too easy for the chip to just be removed. As the surgery progressed, Anakin felt a slight nudge of warning from the Force. Instantly he reached out and felt Rex’s lifeforce. Nothing strange there. Suddenly the med droid stopped.

“If I proceed there is a one hundred percent chance of death.” It announced.

“What?” Anakin asked, horrified.

“The chip is designed to kill the host if removed.” The droid informed him. Anakin cursed. He thought for a moment and then reached out through the Force. He could sense the chip and looked for a way to deactivate it but there was none. It could never be turned off, even remotely. Another few minutes of thinking. Anything he tried would be experimental and he didn’t want to risk Rex’s life but there may be no choice. He used the Force to put the chip in a stasis bubble. 

“Keep going.” He told the droid. At first it was easy to just keep the chip in a stasis bubble but as it was slowly removed, it began to take a lot more power and concentration. It was almost fighting against the stasis now and Anakin was struggling to contain it. Sweat beaded on his forehead, rolling down his temples. Eventually the chip was free. The droid removed it and placed it into an evidence bag that Anakin provided. Only once he was completely sure it was no longer linked to Rex in any way, did he release his stasis on the chip. Nothing happened. Anakin let out a sigh of relief. Then swore again. This complicated things. 

Rex was taken to a recovery room and Anakin ordered the droid to do Cody’s surgery now. He had enough strength for one more and he did not want Obi-Wan’s Captain wandering around with a dangerous chip any longer than required. While Cody was being prepped, he grabbed himself a drink and a ration bar to help keep his strength up. The procedure was exactly the same. Once again, despite Anakin keeping the chip in a stasis, he could feel it trying to obey the command it was given to kill its host if removed. Once it was over and he was assured that Cody would be ok, he instructed the two clones not to say anything to anyone just yet. Then he made his way back to the Temple. He made a pit stop at the apartment to drop off his shopping before heading to find Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was still in a meeting with Windu and Yoda which was good. Although Obi-Wan looked very tired.

“Masters.” Anakin greeted.

“Skywalker.” Windu inclined his head slightly. “What did you find?” Anakin held up the evidence bag with the two chips in.

“We removed the biochip from both Captain Rex and Commander Cody. They seemed to be fairly standard inhibitor chips but they were coded to kill the host if removed.”

“They are dead?” Obi-Wan asked, horrified.

“No. I used the Force to put the chips in a stasis while they were removed but it took a lot of effort just to remove two. It also means that a Jedi will need to present for every chip that is removed.” He informed them. Nobody looked particularly happy at that announcement.

“Well,” Obi-Wan sighed. “At least there  _ is  _ a way to remove them without killing the clones.”

“It will be a very long process.” Windu stated. “One that will have to be done carefully if we wish to avoid alerting the Chancellor we are on to him. I believe we should start with the 212th and 501st legions.”

“If we don’t wish to tip off the Chancellor, I assume we aren’t going to let the Senate know that the clone army could be used to murder all the Jedi?” Anakin asked, knowing the answer. 

“No.” Yoda stated. “Need to know, the Senate does not. Dangerous that would be.”

“What about the rest of the Council? Surely they should be aware.” Anakin asked. Yoda and Windu looked at each other.

“Not yet. To tell them the clones could turn on them at any moment would spread distrust through the ranks. We cannot afford such a rift between the Jedi and the clones at this moment.” Windu said and Anakin wanted to protest. Surely the Jedi had a right to know. If this was triggered, it could, it  _ would,  _ kill most of the Jedi. Then he thought about it. Would this knowledge change how he treated and acted around Rex, if his chip hadn’t been removed? Probably. He knew some of the Jedi already didn’t feel like the clones were real people. Thinking they weren’t real people  _ and _ could kill you at any moment, that wouldn’t be good. It wasn’t an easy call to make. “From what Obi-Wan has told us, Palpatine wants a new apprentice to take over from Count Dooku and is unlikely to act until Dooku is dead.” Windu continued. 

If they were wrong about that, if Palpatine found out they were onto him, he could activate the clones at any time. They were risking all of the Jedi by not letting them be on their guard. Yet, they were risking the war but telling them and the Jedi having an adverse reaction to the news. Anakin sighed.

“Very well. I shall start removing as many chips as I can from the 501st before we set off for Geonosis tomorrow.”

“Good work, Skywalker.” Windu said. Anakin almost fell over. Praise, from Master Windu? The galaxy really was a strange place. 

“What of my Padawan? Am I allowed to inform her, under strict orders not to reveal this to any other Jedi, as we are about to take the chips out of our clone legion. I could use her assistance in removing them.” Anakin asked, suddenly. The other three considered.

“You may inform Padawan Tano.” Windu agreed. “But you must emphasise the need not to tell anyone else.”

“Yes, Master.” Anakin bowed and left the room. As he left, he felt a mental hug from Obi-Wan and a message that he would meet him back at the apartment. Anakin sent his agreement back. He made his way to find Ahsoka. She was in her quarters reading up on Geonosis. Anakin smiled. That was such an Obi-Wan thing to do.

Anakin greeted her and then explained the situation with the clones. As expected, Ahsoka was horrified, having made many friends in the legion and instantly agreed to help. Together, Master and Padawan headed back to the  _ Resolute.  _ Cody and Rex were waiting impatiently. 

“Cody, Rex.” Anakin nodded to them. He explained what the chip was designed to do and the two clones exchanged concerned glances.

“How many of our brothers are affected?” Rex asked.

“We don’t know.” Anakin lied. “We plan on scanning everyone in the 501st and 212th as soon as possible. So can you please round everyone up. The scans shouldn’t take long as we now know what we are looking for.”

“Yes, General.” Cody saluted and both clones headed off. 

“Why would they have chips like that in their brains?” Ahsoka asked as they got the med bay ready.

“Jango Fett told Obi-Wan that he was hired to be the genetic ‘father’ of the clones by someone called Darth Tyranus. If a Sith managed to have some involvement in the creation of the clones, it’s quite possible they managed to convince the Kaminoens that it was harmless when in reality it’s not.” Anakin told her.

“What made you get Rex scanned in the first place?” Anakin shrugged.

“A little nudge from the Force. A hunch. Something of that nature.”

“It was a bloody good one.” Ahsoka snorted. Soon Rex returned with the clones from the 501st. Anakin began scanning some clones while the med droid and Ahsoka each took a queue themselves. It was quite apparent that most of the legion had the chips in. Hevy, Echo, Fives and Cutup did not have the chip implanted. Neither did a few of the others. The chip free clones were all sent to the mess hall to wait. Then Cody arrived with the majority of the 212th in tow. They went through the process all over again, finding only a handful of clones without a chip. Just looking at the remaining crowd made Anakin feel tired already. It was going to take them forever. He decided to do the 212th first and make sure Obi-Wan was safe. 

Anakin called Waxer through first. Then he talked Ahsoka through the procedure and guided her to keeping the chip in stasis. Once Waxer was successfully chip free, he did the same with Gregor. When Anakin was sure Ahsoka could handle the procedures on her own he increased the surgeries to two at a time. 

“Ahsoka, this takes a  _ lot  _ of energy. If you feel too tired  _ do not  _ do any more operations. I won’t judge your ability or strength whether you manage one surgery or twenty. If you get this wrong because you’re too tired, a clone  _ will  _ die.” He told her sternly. 

“Yes, Master.” She nodded solemnly and went to a different operating room. Anakin took a deep breath and called Boil through. Hours began to blur together as clone after clone sat in the operating chair in front of him. By the time they called it quits he was so exhausted he could barely stand. Rex had to support him into a bunk himself. Ahsoka then came over looking rather better than him but apparently she had stopped a few hours before he did and he didn’t blame her. He had probably pushed himself too hard but it needed to be done. 

It was another hour before he felt well enough to return to the Temple. In the meantime, Rex told him they had managed to do around a third of the 212th Legion. That was a lot more than Anakin had expected and also explained exactly why he was  _ so  _ kriffing tired. Ahsoka escorted him to the apartment. Obi-Wan was waiting for him and looked surprised when he came in practically clinging to Ahsoka.

“Ani?”

“He’s just tired.” Ahsoka assured him. “I think he did too many clone surgeries today.”

“Of course he did.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. If Anakin had had the energy to open his mouth he was sure there would have a witty retort on the tip of his tongue. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

“Of course. Can’t leave Skyguy to collapse in the middle of the hall.” Ahsoka laughed. Once she was sure Obi-Wan had hold of Anakin, she left.

“Really, Ani? Why push yourself so hard?” Obi-Wan asked with a soft sigh as he helped the younger man to bed.

“Time blurred. W..w...wanted you safe.” Anakin told him through a huge yawn. 

“I take that to mean you started on my legion, not your own.” Obi-Wan said with a slight frown of disapproval. Anakin nodded. The older man clambered into the bed beside him and Anakin was only vaguely aware of Obi-Wan talking as sleep claimed him.

When he awoke the next morning, Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan was already awake. Light fingers traced random patterns across his hip.

“Mornin’.” He said.

“Good morning.” Obi-Wan replied. “How are you feeling?”

“Not bad actually.” Anakin admitted. Better than he probably deserved to feel anyway. He looked up at Obi-Wan and kissed him good morning. “How was your meeting with Windu and Yoda?”

“Less productive than your day was.” Obi-Wan sighed. “There really isn’t much they can do right now. None of my information tells us where Dooku is currently and he is the key to ending this war.”

“I forgot to mention, I spoke with Padme and she agreed to keep an eye on the Chancellor for us.” Anakin told him.

“That’s good. I meant to tell you last night, but you were too tired to comprehend, I’ve been declared fit for active duty so I will be coming with you to Geonosis today.” Obi-Wan grinned.

“That’s excellent.” Anakin beamed. He leaned up to kiss Obi-Wan again, more deeply this time. “Oh, I have something for you.” He said once they broke apart.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin used the Force to summon one of his bags from the day before. He handed it to Obi-Wan with a smile. Obi-Wan took it, sitting up on the bed so he could see properly. Then he pulled out a brand new utility belt. It quite clearly had far more pockets than the standard Jedi issue. 

“These five pockets are protected so only those you allow can open them.” Anakin told him.

“How do I do that?”

“There is a tiny button.” Anakin indicated the said button. “You need a sample of DNA of whoever you wish to give access to and to press it onto the button.”

“Didn’t you say you had Ahsoka and myself coded into yours?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows further. Anakin gave him a sheepish grin.

“I have my ways.” 

“It’s wonderful, Ani. Thank you.” Obi-Wan smiled and pulled him into a hug which Anakin gladly returned. They got him coded into the belt and then he showed Obi-Wan all the medicine he had bought for him. Most of it was basics like painkillers and some generic bacta spray. However he also had some of the rarer general antidotes that covered many of the more uncommon poisons as well as some vials of proper bacta. He had also purchased a chromostring to inject bacta deeper into the body if required. “This is too much.” Obi-Wan finally stammered, having been looking through the lot, open mouthed.

“No. It’s not.” Anakin told him firmly. “Me having this saved your life once. This will help assure me you can help yourself if you get injured and I’m not there.”

“I don’t even know  _ how  _ to use a chromostring.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“I’ll teach you. It’s quite simple. Even an old age, technology illiterate man such as yourself should be able to cope easily enough.” Anakin teased.

“Oi! Watch who you’re calling old.” Obi-Wan complained.

“I am.” Anakin retorted, smirked at the older man. Obi-Wan swatted him over the back of the head.

“Youngsters are so rude these days.” He said with a mock disapproving sniff.

“Well, our elders are just so terribly imcompetent.” Anakin replied in mock sorrow.

“Oh, first I’m old and now I’m incompetent am I?” Obi-Wan asked in a challenging voice.

“Incompetent with tech, yes.” Anakin smirked.

“Brat.” Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes as he cuffed Anakin over the back of the head again. They both laughed and then kissed once more before dragging themselves out of bed. Breakfast was eaten in companionable silence and then Anakin helped Obi-Wan to put all of his new remedies into his new belt. “I love it. Thank you, Ani.”

“You’re welcome.” Anakin smiled proudly. “Just don’t tell Ahsoka yet. I’ve got hers to give to her but it’s not her life day for another couple of days and I want to give it to her then.”

“My lips are sealed.” Obi-Wan promised. “I’m going to have to travel on the  _ Negotiator  _ so I can continue taking the chips out of the clones.” He said with a sigh.

“I can help.” Anakin said instantly.

“I know you could but you and Ahsoka need to get started on the 501st. You’ve already made a wonderful start on the 212th, I’ll handle them from here.” Obi-Wan told him gently. “Besides, Ki-Adi Mundi will be coming and we do need to  _ try  _ and be more subtle.”

“That’s no fun.” Anakin pouted. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

“I know. I don’t like it either but the Jedi still need us for now.”

“Ah, now that Mace and Yoda know you have knowledge of the future surely they won’t kick you out.” Anakin shrugged. 

“Perhaps not. However they might simply keep us apart by sending us on completely different missions.” Obi-Wan pointed out. Anakin sighed and pouted. He didn’t like hiding.

“Fine. I’ll behave.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. It made him smile. “We’d best get going.” 

“Oh alright.” Anakin groaned. They stood up and hugged properly once more before grabbing the things they needed and heading out of the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Obi-Wan walked with Anakin through the hallways of the Temple. Ahsoka and Ki-Adi Mundi met them in the Temple hangar, ready to leave. While he had a quick brief with the other Jedi Master, Anakin decided to disappear. He reappeared rather quickly with an impish grin that immediately made Obi-Wan wary. Ki-Adi Mundi nodded at him before departing for his own ship. Anakin handed him a plain white bag which he took in confusion. Then he felt Anakin send him a mental hug as they headed for their separate ships. It was immediately returned and then Obi-Wan forced himself to focus on his task at hand. It was a longish trip to Geonosis so he would try and get a few of the chips out of the clones while he could. Anakin had told him about the procedure. 

“General.” Cody greeted. 

“Morning, Cody.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“General Kenobi, what is all this business with these chips? First General Skywalker orders a completely random medical scan for Captain Rex and then they find these chips that none of us knew about.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Essentially it seems that the Jedi master who ordered the creation of the clone army died. He had ordered that you have a biochip implanted that could make you turn against rogue Jedi or Sith. The person who hired Jango to be your ‘father’ was actually a Sith and found out about this. The chips are supposed to be a safeguard but it actually means that a Sith could order all of you to turn on the Jedi. You would be made to think we are the enemy and kill us all.” Obi-Wan explained. Cody looked angry.

“Some safeguard.” He snorted. “Why do some of us have it and not others?”

“I found out what could happen when I first visited Kamino and asked the Prime Minister not to put the chips in the rest of the clones. However many of you had already had them implanted and I was told there was no way to remove them. Eventually General Skywalker managed to find a way but he needed the scan to find out exactly where the chip was. I told him to act surprised about the chip because we don’t want this information getting out.”

“Right. So you can get this thing out of the rest of my brothers?” Cody asked.

“Yes, I plan on removing more on the way to Geonosis but this _has_ to remain secret. We cannot afford to let the Separatists know about this.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you for explaining. I will do what I can to keep the boys from asking too many questions.”

“I appreciate that, Cody.” With a last salute, Cody made his way to the mess hall. Obi-Wan went to round up some of the clones that he knew had not had their chips removed yet. Anakin had also provided a list of all the clones that had the chips and he had not yet got around to fixing. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long trip.

His first thought after the first surgery was that he completely understood why Anakin had looked so tired the night before. His second thought was how the _kriffing hell_ Anakin had managed to do a third of the clones in one afternoon even with Ahsoka helping. This was _exhausting_. He might still be recovering but that had taken an awful lot of energy. He wouldn’t be doing many surgeries today and he was suddenly very glad that Anakin had started on his legion first. Then he felt bad for being selfish. Anakin needed to stop taking care of himself after everybody else. 

“Come on in Hotshot.” Obi-Wan called. After Hotshot’s surgery was finished, he managed another five clones, including Patch and Eyeball, before calling it quits for the day. Once he had checked in on the last clone, Jumper, in the recovery ward, Obi-Wan made his way to the mess hall. He desperately needed something to eat before possibly getting a nap in. Plus he wanted to actually enjoy solid food again. That morning he had grabbed a liquid breakfast Anakin had made purely out of habit. Healer Che had cleared him to eat proper food when she cleared him for active duty.

As he sat down with a sigh at the thought of his first solid food in almost a week being standard ship fare, the med droid came up to him.

“You left this in the medical room.” It was the white bag Anakin had given him, along with one of his other bags. He had forgotten to put them in his quarters with the rest of his things and had simply attached both to his lovely new utility belt. His own bag simply contained general necessities. He looked inside Anakin’s bag and had to restrain himself from letting out a cry of delight. Inside were a batch of Dex’s waffles with a side of bantha meat. It would need to be reheated but even then it would be heaven compared to what he had been expecting. He loved that man. Reaching for their Force bond he sent a wave of gratefulness through and immediately received a feeling of pride in return with a slight hint of smugness. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but grinned as he reheated the food and hungrily dug in.

Once he had finished he felt decidedly better. Now all he needed was a quick nap before reaching Geonosis. Once there, they would all gather on the _Negotiator,_ meaning he would have to be careful or sleep through the meeting he was supposed to be hosting. Anakin would never let him hear the end of it. 

Sleep was easy to come by thankfully and when he woke, Obi-Wan was feeling completely refreshed. He made his way to the bridge to check in with Cody. Apparently they were approaching Geonosis. A little while later, Ki-Adi Mundi sent a transmission letting Obi-Wan know that he was on his way over. Naturally Anakin and Ahsoka were running late. When he heard the doors opening he knew they had arrived.

“You’re late.” He teased.

“Sorry, Master.” Anakin replied, surprisingly managing not to sound _too_ sarcastic. Obi-Wan did note the slight tiredness in his voice and guessed they had been doing surgeries. 

“Ahsoka, can you contact the Outer Rim command please.” Obi-Wan said.

“They are already waiting for us, Master.” She replied. The four Jedi made their way down to the briefing room. A holoimage of Windu, Yoda and Luminara Unduli greeted them. Obi-Wan was slightly relieved to see the Chancellor was absent. He really did not feel up to facing the man quite yet and he could sense that Anakin felt the same.

“Our ships are in position and we are ready to begin our campaign for Geonosis.” Obi-Wan reported.

“Any report on the location of Poggle?” Luminara asked.

“We believe he is holed up at the primary droid foundry which is protected by a shield generator.” Ki-Adi Mundi said, pulling up a holomage of the foundry. “Skywalker, Kenobi and I shall attempt a three pronged attack, meeting up at a staging area just short of the shield.”

“Our primary target will be the shield generator.” Anakin added.

“May the Force be with you.” Mace said. Then Mace and Yoda disappeared just as Cody came in.

“Ah, Cody.” Obi-Wan smiled. He explained the plan to the Clone Commander.

“That giant wall with all the gun emplacements won’t be easy to get past.” Ahsoka pointed out grimly.

“Relax, Snips. We won’t be going anywhere near that.” Anakin told her. Obi-Wan shot him a look. “Besides, if we do, you know I like a challenge.” He added.

“Well now you can worry, Ahsoka. Anakin wants a challenge.” Obi-Wan said.

“Don’t worry about us. Just get yourself there in one piece.” Anakin said lightly but his expression said he was serious.

“I shall be waiting for you to _finally_ get there.” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin snorted.

“You’re the one who is always late.”

“If you’re quite finished.” Ki-Adi interrupted. “We do have a battle to win.” Obi-Wan coughed in embarrassment. They were supposed to be being more subtle, not practically flirting in front of two other Jedi. 

“Quite right.” He said, trying to ignore the slight smirk on Anakin’s face that was far too tempting to be allowed. “Cody, prep the gunships. I’ll meet you in the hangar.”

“Yes, General.” Cody said before leaving. Ki-Adi Mundi left too. He and Anakin would be leaving from the _Resolute_ , meaning Obi-Wan would leave first. Once he was gone, Anakin and Obi-Wan found an abandoned corridor nearby to hug in. 

“Be careful.” Obi-Wan told him. “And try not to get shot down but if you end up going the same way, just let Rex jump. I had to hear him complain for weeks after the wall incident.” Anakin grinned.

“I’ll try. I might forget though.” 

“Of course you will.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He checked to make sure they were alone before kissing that ridiculously attractive smirk right off his face. Anakin’s expression changed from mischievous to rather pleased. They hugged once more before heading off. 

The hangar was a hive of activity. Obi-Wan boarded his gunship and they set off.

“Remember, they will be expecting us so expect a lot of fire. Fly low and shields at maximum.” He told the clones on the comms.

“Yes, Sir.” The pilots replied. As expected, the Geonosians began shooting at them very quickly. Obi-Wan had had the flagships drop them off closer to the landing zone so they had less far to fly. He had also arranged for more than one squadron of fighters to give them cover. One squadron of bombers as before, but another of regular fighters which were much more maneuverable. It seemed to be working, as far as he could tell. More of their troops were able to land but as before, he heard the news that contact had been lost with Anakin’s team. He took a deep breath trying not to panic. Anakin was perfectly capable and he had Ahsoka with him. They were fine. 

They managed to land at the landing area without getting shot down this time which was a pleasant change. His was the only team to make it fully through. Half of Ki-Adi Mundi’s team managed to land with them, including the Jedi Master himself. The rest had been shot down further back. Obi-Wan sent a team to check for survivors. The clones quickly set up a perimeter.

“Have you heard from Skywalker?” Mundi asked.

“Not yet. One of the clones said they lost contact with his team. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Obi-Wan replied, trying to convince himself of that. Cody came over.

“General. Just had word from Captain Rex, General Skywalker has been shot down. They still have three tanks but no air support and are going to have to take the long way around.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan sighed. Still, it was better than last time. “We still need the air support here but tell a couple of the bombers to head to Anakin’s location to help.”

“Yes, General.” Cody said. Waxer and Boil came back reporting that there were no survivors at the crash site but that there were tracks leading away. Obi-Wan was glad to hear that there were some survivors and hoped they were able to meet up with Anakin’s forces. 

The Geonosians increased their attack and Obi-Wan was soon thrown into battle. The opposing forces were trying to surround them but with the added air support, they were able to keep them at bay and maintain their defensive position. It felt like hours that he was deflecting blaster bolts thought it could only have been one hour at the most. He was beginning to tire, his body not used to such activity having grown lazy over the last week of almost nothing but bed rest.

Eventually Anakin arrived with the majority of his forces, some extra tanks and the remains of Mundi’s forces. Obi-Wan sat down, breathing rather more heavily than he would have liked.

“You ok?” Anakin asked, looking concerned.

“Of course. What took you so long?” He replied, trying to give him a convincing smirk.

“You know, might have got shot down, not my fault by the way, and blown up a fortress.”

“How very typical.” Obi-Wan laughed. Anakin had made it safely back to him and he felt better already. Once he had assured himself that neither Anakin or Ahsoka had sustained any injuries, he went to get a damage report. After a quick talk with Cody he sat down to consider their next move. Well, they had a good deal more troops than before but this was actually the easy part. During a lull in the fighting, the four Jedi gathered around with the Clone Commanders and Obi-Wan pulled up the holoimage of the foundry and it’s shield.

“Our combined forces should be more than enough to destroy the generator.” Anakin said, studying the image thoughtfully.

“Anakin, you take a small team through the shield and get close to their gun emplacements. From there you will be able to jam their signals, preventing them from targeting the tanks. I will then bring the tanks in to destroy the shield generator. With that down, Master Mundi can come in with the gunships.” Obi-Wan said. 

“Consider it already done.” Anakin nodded his head. “Come on, Snips. I need you and Rex to round up a small squad.

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka replied and the two made their way to complete the mission. Obi-Wan ordered Cody to get most of the troops onto the gunships ready to come through as soon as the shield was down. He then turned his attention to the tanks and got them prepared. He was done in time to see Anakin and Ahsoka leading a small number of Clones towards the shield. The tanks were now as close as they could get without being shot. It was only a few minutes before he received the all clear signal from Anakin and ordered the attack. The tanks easily took out the shield generator and it came falling down with a satisfactory crash. Obi-Wan watched as several gunships flew overhead. Then he headed forwards to join the attack. 

There was another few hours of tough fighting ahead of them. Obi-Wan threw himself into it but he was still tired from his previous exertion. At some point he spotted Anakin off to his left and the younger Jedi was soon heading in his direction. Once Anakin and Ahsoka had joined him, Obi-Wan noticed, through the fog of tiredness, a definite decrease in the amount of fighting required of him. Looking around he realised the other two had created a sort of perimeter around him. Both Master and Padawan were pushing themselves to keep him from fighting more than necessary. Through their bond he could feel that Anakin was just as tired as he was and yet so lost in the fight that he barely even noticed. Obi-Wan winced. The younger man was definitely going to notice that when the adrenaline wore off. Then he scowled. Anakin was being reckless again and trying to take care of him instead of worrying about himself. It would be sweet if there wasn’t a chance of him getting himself killed in the process.

Instead of mentioning it, he simply tried stepping out of their little circle of protection. Instantly the other two moved with him. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he realised that it seemed to be a subconscious reaction from Anakin and Ahsoka was adjusting her position as her Master did. They really were quite the team and Obi-Wan would have admired them further if it hadn’t been him they were babying. Still, it really was quite something to watch Anakin in battle. He managed to wrench his thoughts away before they went down a dangerous road just in time to stab a Geonosian who had been attempting to sneak up on Ahsoka. 

“Thanks.” She called over to him as she bounded all over the place. 

Eventually the fighting was over and they had a few moments to regroup. Last time, Obi-Wan had been forced to go back to the _Negotiator_ due to the injury he sustained in his crash landing. Now, however, he was fit and determined to stay on the planet with Anakin. Only Ki-Adi would return to the ship. They received word that Master Luminara and her Padawan would be joining them as his replacement. Obi-Wan had to hide a scowl. A quick glance to his left indicated that Anakin was less successful at hiding his distaste. Barriss Offee may have thought she had good intentions but framing Ahsoka and allowing her to be thrown out of the Order was completely unacceptable. For now she was most likely trustworthy but he might make a point to somehow warn Ahsoka not to become too close to the other Padawan. He did not want her hurt. This time around it might be better to send Anakin with Ahsoka, rather than Barriss. Obi-Wan could stay with Luminara to act as decoys.

Once they had fully regrouped, they made their way forwards to get into position for the attack on the factory itself. Luminara and her troops would meet them soon but the only safe landing point was a short distance behind their rendezvous point. Anakin told Ahsoka he would let her take the briefing with the clones. This announcement made her bounce up and down in excitement. As she went off to prepare herself, Obi-Wan found himself with a moment alone with Anakin.

“Are you actually going to let her take the briefing?” He asked.

“Of course.” Anakin frowned.

“So you won’t interrupt her every sentence to take over?”

“No?” He sounded less sure. “Not on purpose anyway.”

“If you don’t want Ahsoka giving the briefings, or think she isn’t ready that’s fine but don’t tell her she can and then give the briefing for her.” Obi-Wan warned. “It’ll just make her more determined to prove she is ready which will make her more reckless.”

“I’ll try.” Anakin agreed.

“That’s all I ask.” Obi-Wan smiled gently. He squeezed Anakin’s arm knowing they couldn’t risk more with so many Clones about. “Oh, and thank you for those waffles. They were amazing.” 

“Well, I didn’t have time to make you any myself and I couldn’t have your first proper meal be ration bars or something equally horrible.” Anakin shrugged, but a pleased smile tugged at his lips.

“I very much appreciate it.” He smiled. After a few moments they were called by Ahsoka that they were ready for the briefing. Thankfully it all went smoothly and once they were finished, Anakin dismissed the Clones to get prepared.

“How was that, Master?” Ahsoka asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

  
“Very well done, Snips. You covered everything perfectly.” Anakin told her with a smile. She grinned back. While Anakin went to check on the Clones, Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, bemused.

“I’m guessing you spoke to Skyguy. That’s the first time I’ve ever given a briefing where he hasn’t constantly interrupted me.” She told him. Obi-Wan smirked slightly.

“I might have said a little something. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, Ahsoka, he simply isn’t used to delegating.” Obi-Wan told her. She sighed.

“I know. It’s just, sometimes, it feels like he really doesn’t need a Padawan.” She said with a slight frown.

“It’s not about _needing_ a Padawan, it’s about teaching and guiding the next generation of Jedi.” Obi-Wan corrected gently. “As for Anakin needing _you_ in particular, let me assure you he does. Anakin is very fond of you thought he might not tell you much, or ever.” He added, seeing the expression on her face. Ahsoka smiled.

“Thank you, Master Kenobi.”

“Please, it’s just Obi-Wan when it’s just us. No need for formalities.” He smiled.

“Sure thing, Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka said. They both laughed lightly. Just then a group of gunships landed and Luminara approached with her Padawan. Anakin joined them just in time to greet the two newcomers.

“Barriss, aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Luminara asked.

“Pleased to meet you. Padawan learner Barriss Offee at your service.” Barriss curtseyed to Ahsoka. Obi-Wan hid a smile at Ahsoka’s bewildered expression. Eventually the Padawan stuck her hand out and Barriss shook it.

“Glad to meet you. I’m Ahsoka Tano.” She said.

“Good to see you again.” Obi-Wan said, smiling at Luminara.

“I just wish it were under more peaceful circumstances.” Luminara replied.

“Don’t we all.” Anakin sighed. Once the introductions were done they agreed to convene in half an hour for a briefing. Obi-Wan went to oversee the loading of injured clones onto the gunships, ready to be taken back to the fleet. He would ask Cody for a full list of their losses later. Obi-Wan was sorry to see that Patch and Eyeball had both been injured but thankfully not too seriously. He wished them both a speedy recovery as they were loaded onto a ship. Once all of his men that were going were onboard, Obi-Wan met back up with the other Jedi. They studied a map of the factory.

“A frontal assault will be too risky. Our losses will be high.” Luminara stated.

“Better than letting the factory come online.” Anakin pointed out.

“Yes, but there is another option. Geonosian buildings all have a series of catacombs underneath them.” Luminara told them.

“Some of them run close enough to this cliff wall that you could cut out an entry point and find the main reactor from inside.” Barriss continued.

“Aren’t catacombs a maze? We don’t have time to get lost in there.” Anakin said.

“In preparation, I had Barriss memorise the labyrinth, all two hundred junctions.” Luminara announced. Obi-Wan had to admit that was impressive. Even he would struggle to remember that many junctions.

“Very thorough.” He stated.

“It is always best to be prepared.” Luminara told him, like he didn’t know that already. 

“How do we keep the Geonosians busy while we plant the bombs?” Ahsoka asked.

“Good question, Snips.” Anakin praised. “Whoever goes into the tunnels will need a distraction.”

“Precisely, Skywalker.” Luminara said. “You, Master Kenobi and I shall create a diversion while our Padawans go through the tunnels.”

“I think it might be wise if one of us were to accompany the Padawans.” Obi-Wan said. “While I’m sure they are perfectly capable, you can never predict when something unexpected will occur.” Luminara considered this.

“You are correct.”

“I’ll go with them.” Anakin offered.

“Good. That leaves you and I to create a diversion.” Obi-Wan said to Luminara who nodded.

“We will keep in contact with these chronometers.” Luminara said, handing out the devices. Obi-Wan saw Anakin open his mouth slightly and then glance at Luminara before closing it again. He gave him a small, amused smile, easily able to guess where the younger Jedi’s mind had gone. “Synchronise on my mark.” Luminara continued and they did so. With that done, Ahsoka, Anakin and Barriss headed off. He watched until Anakin was out of sight before turning to the remaining Jedi.

“We will need to make a bold move if we are to draw the Geonosians out and keep Poggle’s attention on us.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Agreed.” Luminara said.

“I think the best way to do that is march straight up the bridge.” 

“With no cover?”

“If we have cover they will be less likely to come and meet us. They know they have the advantage and don’t need to take needless risk.” Obi-Wan pointed out. Luminara looked dubious but nodded. They headed off to prepare their men. Soon enough they were all ready to go. Obi-Wan let Luminara take the lead as she was fresher than him. There had barely been any time to rest properly, let alone sleep and his tiredness was catching up on him no matter how much he used the Force to help.

They began moving and all he could do now was pray that Anakin and the others made it out of the factory ok.


	31. Chapter 31

Anakin hated leaving Obi-Wan again. Still, it was better than leaving the Padwans on their own. He knew they were capable of completing the mission but Anakin hoped that his presence would allow for success without them getting caught under the destroyed factory. He and Ahsoka had already blown up one fortress that day. Thanks to Obi-Wan’s heads up, they had gone straight with the successful plan. He had been nice enough to allow Rex to jump off the top rather than using the Force to throw him off, though it had been tempting. Having told the rest of the clones to wait and take cover, they had managed to bring the thing down without any losses. Then they had met up with some of Master Mundi’s troops who had also been shot down. Thankfully Obi-Wan was not injured although he looked more tired than he probably should. Anakin wondered how many Clone surgeries he had done on the way to Geonosis. He and Ahsoka had managed to get quite a few done but there were two of them and they had grown slightly used to it during the ones that had been done on the previous day.

Still, Obi-Wan had the more dangerous mission of causing a diversion. If the diversion was successful then the other mission should be safe. Saf _er_ anyway. Anakin had wanted to volunteer to stay with Luminara but he guessed Obi-Wan would know why he was sending him to the tunnels. He had sensed Obi-Wan’s slight annoyance earlier, during the fighting because he and Ahsoka had protected him. In his head, Anakin knew Obi-Wan could handle himself easily enough but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do anything he could to protect him. He was sure it would earn him a talking to at some point but he considered it worth it. Shaking off his thoughts and trying to focus, he turned to Barriss. 

“Lead on.” He said. “Where are we going to be able to cut through the cliff wall?” 

“This way.” She said, heading off. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a quick glance before following. The three of them climbed quickly down the cliff and were at the bottom when they noticed droids marching over the bridge.

“Well, the distraction is in place.” Anakin muttered, hoping Obi-Wan would be ok. They ran to the other side and Barriss found the correct place, cutting out a section of the cliff wall. 

“Nice work.” Ahsoka smiled. “Here goes nothing.” Barriss put a hand on her shoulder.

“I should go first. I know the way.” She said. Anakin was quite alright with that. 

“Make sure you stay _quiet_.” He stated firmly. “There may be Geonosians living down here or something. I suspect the tunnels have some purpose.” Barriss nodded and headed inside. Once Barriss had gone in, he gestured for Ahsoka to follow. He would bring up the rear. They made their way quietly through many twists and turns. Occasionally they would stop and hide from Geonosians that seemed to be patrolling. Once they found an entire tunnel filled with sleeping Geonosians. Anakin had wanted to turn back but Barriss insisted it was the quickest way.

“OK, Ahsoka, take off your backpack so it doesn’t catch on their wings. Everybody stay low.” Anakin instructed. They slowly and carefully made their way through. There was a horrible moment where one of them grabbed Barriss. Ahsoka managed to lift the hand off and free her. They continued. Anakin reached out through the Force and realised that one of the Geonosians was following them. He guessed they had woken it up by releasing Barriss. He also noticed that neither Padawan seemed to have realised they have company.

“Ahsoka.” He hissed.

“Yes, Master?” She replied in a whisper.

“Do you notice anything?” 

“No?” She said but she sounded unsure.

“Remember to always feel your surroundings in the Force.” Anakin coached. He saw her concentrate for a second.

“We have someone following us.” She realised. Anakin nodded. Barriss looked between them, having only just noticed they had stopped. Anakin made a quick calculation and decided they were probably far away enough from the other sleeping Geonosians that killing their ‘companion’ shouldn’t wake them. Still, he wouldn’t risk using his lightsaber. Gesturing for the two Padawans to hide and be quiet, Anakin waited. Soon enough the Geonosian came around the corner, gun out. He quickly used the Force to snap his neck. He heard Barriss let out a gasp at the display.

“Did you have to kill him?” She asked.

“Would you prefer I let him alert the entire factory to our location?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. “Now, let’s get going.”

“No but you could have put him to sleep. There is another way other than killing.” Barriss argued.

“Not always, youngling. If I put him to sleep and he woke up later, he could then still alert people to our presence. Then we are likely to get found out and trapped in the factory. Given our mission is to destroy the factory we would either fail or be forced to bring the factory down with us inside, probably killing us. Would you rather I kill one Geonosian to protect us plus possibly every clone upstairs, or risk him waking up?” Barriss made no answer. “I don’t like killing either but every action has consequences and in this case killing one may save thousands.” 

“We need to move.” Ahsoka pointed out. Anakin nodded and gestured for a slightly shaken Barriss to lead the way. She did so, leading them right into a dead end. Anakin turned away so he could roll his eyes. Thankfully it only took her a few moments to realise they were supposed to go up. How she managed to confuse ‘up’ and ‘left’ was slightly beyond him, they weren’t exactly similar but he didn’t comment out loud. 

They climbed up the tunnel, making slower progress than Anakin would have liked. Every second they delayed was a second in which Obi-Wan could be killed or hurt. They reached the top and looked up through another hole to see the factory.

“That’s a lot of droids.” Ahsoka said.

“And we need to destroy them soon or they’ll be joining the fight outside.” Anakin said. 

“The main control room is this way.” Barriss said, heading off down another tunnel. Eventually they made it into the correct room. Ahsoka and Barriss set the bombs while Anakin kept watch. He may have killed the Geonosian following them but he wasn’t taking any chances. In fact, he decided to simply destroy the lock on the door so any enemies would have to destroy the door to get in. Once he noticed the Padawans were done he grinned proudly at Ahsoka.

“Good job. Let’s get out of here quickly.” He said. They both nodded and they left via the tunnel they had come through. They gave it quite a distance before detonating the bombs. Once they had, the tunnels shook violently and they were forced to run even quicker. A falling block of debris caught Barriss on the shoulder forcing her to the floor and pinning her arm.

“Master Skywalker!” She cried. Anakin cursed as he saw her.

“Ahsoka, carry on and get out of here.” He told her as he began trying to lift the debris while more blocks fell.

“Barriss is the one who knows the way.” She pointed out. Anakin sighed. 

“Use the Force, Ahsoka. Remember the way we came.” He reminded her. Then he swore again as he had to dodge a rather large piece of ceiling, causing him to lose concentration and the block above Barriss slipped slightly. She nodded tentatively and began making her way out. Anakin returned to his task, trying to lift the debris without causing more to fall. Eventually he made it and hauled Barriss to her feet.

“Thank you.” She said, breathing heavily.

“Come on.” He told her. They both ran, Barriss clutching her arm. Anakin kept a watch on Ahsoka through the Force, making sure she was heading in the same direction. 

After a little while of more frantic running and dodging, they finally emerged into the sunlight, sprinting out of the hole in the cliff wall. Thankfully Ahsoka was waiting for them with Obi-Wan and Luminara. 

“Good job.” Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin quickly checked him over visually and he didn’t appear to have been injured.

“You did well.” Luminara told Barriss. “What happened to your arm?”

“A piece of rock fell on me as we came back through the tunnels. Master Skywalker got me out.” Barriss explained.

“You have my thanks, Skywalker.” Luminara said. Anakin inclined his head but said nothing. He may not like, or trust, Barriss Offee but he couldn’t have just left her to die. He and Obi-Wan then went to see the Clones. Anakin wanted to check in with Rex and get a report on their losses. Obi-Wan came with him having already received his own report from Cody. It wasn’t good but it definitely wasn’t as bad as it could have been, Anakin thought. He went between the Clones of the 501st and 212th, dishing out some painkillers where he could. It pained him to see so many of them suffering. 

“We’re loading the injured onto the gunships, Sir.” Rex told him.

“Good. I’ll be sending my Padawan back with them for now.” Anakin said.

“I’m sure General Tano will just love that.” Rex commented sarcastically. Anakin laughed.

“Somehow I doubt that.” 

“Don’t forget to take a break yourself, General.” Rex added in a concerned voice. “I know it’s not my place but I saw how many chips you got out of my boys on the way here and you’ve been in non stop fighting ever since. Take care of yourself too.” Anakin was touched by Rex’s concern.

“I will, Rex. Master Luminara and Master Mundi have the cleanup under control I believe. Once Master Mundi gets here, I’ll be sure to get some rest.” He promised. Rex nodded and gave him a warm smile. Anakin spotted Obi-Wan talking to Luminara up on the top of a cliff and decided to leave them to it. He needed to find Ahsoka and break the news he was sending her back to the fleet for a while.

As expected she wasn’t happy. Anakin pointed out that Barriss was going back too.

“Barriss is injured. I’m not.” Ahsoka protested.

“That may be true but you need to rest, Snips.”

“You need to rest too.” She retorted. Anakin laughed slightly.

“So Rex has just told me. I will rest but I’m not leaving while Obi-Wan is still down here. Go and take care of our injured clones. See if you can get some more of their chips out.” He ordered.

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka looked marginally happier now that she had a job to do back at the fleet. Anakin made sure to see off both Padawans before heading back to the rough base they had set up. He was going to see about finding somewhere to take a nap and not get any more covered in sand or dirt. What he really wanted was a shower but that wasn’t going to happen until they got back to the fleet so he sighed and moved on. Eventually he found the rough barracks that had been erected and he was so tired that he simply collapsed onto the nearest bunk, fully clothed.

He woke the next morning to the familiar noises of camp. Checking the time, he was slightly stunned to realise he had slept for almost sixteen hour straight and more stunned to realise nobody had woken him up before then. He had a suspicion that Rex and Obi-Wan might have had something to do with that. Getting himself into some clean clothes, he made his way towards the _Negotiator,_ which had landed just south of the rough camp. Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi were on the bridge studying a map of Geonosis.

“Ah, good to see you awake.” Obi-Wan said.

“Sorry, Obi-Wan, Master Mundi. I didn’t mean to sleep so long. What have I missed?” Anakin said.

“No trouble Skywalker. You and the Padawans had an impressive victory yesterday.” Ki-Adi told him with a small smile. “Now, Master Unduli has set off to search for Poggle.”

“Wasn’t he in the factory that got blown up?” Anakin asked.

“We thought so but we found no body so we suspect he may have escaped somehow.” Obi-Wan explained. “Master Unduli’s last contact was here,” He indicated a point on the map. “But as far as we know there is nothing out there.”

“Maybe that’s why he has gone that way. He assumes we’ll search inhabited places first.” Anakin said.

“That is a possibility.” Ki-Adi agreed. “We shall have to wait and see what Master Unduli finds.” Anakin then went to grab some breakfast before rejoining the two Masters on the bridge. When he returned Luminara was reporting that Poggle seemed to be on his way to the Progate Temple. Anakin winced. He remembered Obi-Wan telling him about that. It sounded kriffing creepy. Obi-Wan didn’t look too happy either.

“That makes no sense. Nothing in the Temple could have survived the munitions we used in the first wave of our attack.” Ki-Adi pointed out. Anakin then checked the weather conditions while they continued talking about why Poggle would go there.

“Master Unduli, I’m tracking a sand storm that is heading your way.” He reported.

“No matter. Poggle is out in the open and I intend to capture him before he can make his way offworld.” She said.

“Master Unduli, with all due respect, you won’t be catching anyone if you get stuck in a sand storm.” Anakin protested.

“We don’t want to have to try and find both you and Poggle.” Obi-Wan said.

“I feel it is a risk worth taking.” Luminara said.

“Is it?” Anakin asked. “If you get lost then we will not have gained anything. I very much doubt that there will be a ship waiting for Poggle in a destroyed, abandoned Temple. We should wait until the storm clears and then explore. Besides, even if there is, Poggle won’t be able to take off in a sand storm either.” He continued. Luminara studied him thoughtfully. “Aren’t you the one who told me it is best to be prepared? You are not prepared to be caught in a sand storm.” Anakin pointed out.

“You make a good point, Skywalker. I shall return and we can search the Temple once the storm clears.” She conceded. The transmission ended.

“Well, then we must wait for this storm to clear and prepare the troops.” Ki-Adi said before disappearing.

“Good job, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said.

  
“I’d rather not go to the Temple at all but if we must it would be better not having to search for Master Unduli as well as Poggle.” Anakin said. 

“Yes, I can’t say I’m overly keen to return.” Obi-Wan replied, glancing round to check they could not be overheard. “Still, we should rest while we can.”

“Everyone keeps telling me that.” Anakin sighed.

“Well, you did just sleep for sixteen hours, Ani. It would seem we have a right to be worried.” Obi-Wan said with a slight frown of disapproval. “I love how protective you are but you won’t be able to protect anyone if you run yourself into the ground. I know you’re powerful, love, but you _are_ still human. Please take better care of yourself, if not for you then for my peace of mind.” Obi-Wan pleaded. That wasn’t playing fair but maybe Obi-Wan had a point. If he exhausted himself like he had these past couple of days he would be unable to protect Obi-Wan properly.

“I’ll try to take more care, Obi-Wan.” He promised.

“Thank you.” The older Jedi smiled. “Now, I need some breakfast, care to accompany me?”

“Of course. How about we head to your quarters and I cook?”

“There’s an offer I can’t refuse.” Obi-Wan smiled. They made their way to the familiar rooms. Anakin began pulling out ingredients for pancakes and cooked them up rather quickly. Not quickly enough according to the growling coming from Obi-Wan’s stomach.

“You hiding a Rancour somewhere in here?” Anakin teased.

“No but I might find one to feed you to if you don’t hurry up.” Obi-Wan replied with a smirk.

“Then who would cook for you?” Anakin asked.

“Dex.”

“Fine then, I’ll eat this lot myself and you can get Dex to cook you some.” Anakin told him. Obi-Wan pouted. _Damn._ That really wasn’t playing fair. With an exaggerated eye roll, Anakin dished up two plates of pancakes and sat down beside Obi-Wan, thighs touching. They ate quickly, despite Anakin already having had one breakfast, and then leaned back in their chairs. Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezed it gently. He received a soft smile in return. They sat for a while, simply enjoying each other's company before it was time to return. Luminara should be getting back soon and they would need to make a plan. Before they left, Anakin grabbed a jar and stuffed it into his robes. He recalled Obi-Wan mentioning that he had wanted one of the worm things to study and Anakin had stepped on the one they caught. Quite frankly he didn’t blame himself and he didn’t know if that still applied but he figured he might as well take something to hold one in.

By the time they made it back to the bridge, Luminara was being greeted by Ki-Adi. Anakin and Obi-Wan both greeted her as well and expressed they were pleased to see her back safely. A glance outside told them the storm had started up, they could barely see a few feet passed the windows. 

“It would seem you gave good advice, Skywalker.” Luminara told him, looking at the raging storm. Anakin bristled slightly at how surprised she sounded. 

_“Had to happen sometime.”_ Obi-Wan said in his mind and he turned to see a tiny smirk gracing the other man’s lips. Anakin sent back the mental equivalent of an eye roll and tried not to smirk in return.

“While we wait, do we have a map of the Progate Temple?” Anakin asked.

“Yes.” Ki-Adi answered, pulling up the holo image. They all looked at it.

“Master Unduli stated that all Geonosian buildings have catacombs under them. Poggle may attempt to hide in there.” Anakin suggested.

“Possibly. But he knows we are looking for him, the most logical thing to do would be to find a way off world.” Luminara pointed out.

“We don’t know if he is thinking logically.” Anakin reminded her. “Besides, the entire building was collapsing, I don’t think he would have had much time to make up his mind where to go.”

“Given that our army was on the southern side of the factory, he would have had to go north to escape unnoticed. There is nothing north of that location either. The Temple is the closest shelter that wouldn’t have our troops crawling all over it.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“You make a good point.” Ki-Adi acknowledged. “There is nothing more we can do until the storm clears except try to memorise the tunnels under the Temple.” With that, the four Jedi dedicated themselves to committing the map to memory.

Eventually the storm cleared up and Ki-Adi decided to stay behind to direct the troops in the continued cleanup. The other three Jedi took a small squadron from the 212th with them as they left for the Temple. As the storm had lifted they were able to take the gunships which cut down the time required. They entered the Temple cautiously.

“Spread out and look around men. And stay alert.” Anakin ordered. The Clones immediately did so. Cody found a slightly open hatch that likely led down to the catacombs. Then Anakin noticed the statue over an archway. “That is one ugly bug.” He stated, wrinkling his nose. Obi-Wan hadn’t been kidding when he said they were creepy and gross.

“I’ve never seen one like that.” Luminara said in surprise.

“I doubt anyone has.” Obi-Wan stated and Anakin tried not to laugh. “Could be the Geonosian Queen.”

“They have a queen?” Anakin asked to keep up appearances.

“Many insects have a queen.” Luminara told him in an absent tone.

“It is just a rumour. Nobody has found any proof of her existence.” Obi-Wan stated dryly. Anakin smothered another chuckle.

“Oh goodie. We can be the ones to do so then.” Anakin groaned. Obi-Wan led the way down the tunnel through the archway with Anakin right behind. Luminara was bringing up the rear. It was pitch black and even with their lightsabers and the Clone’s head torches, they could only see a short distance in front of them. It set Anakin on edge. He kept a close eye out both physically and through the Force. Except if these things _were_ some creepy form of undead, they might not have a life force that could be detected through the Force. Maybe the creepy worms that controlled them would be enough to detect them by. 

As they continued deeper through the catacombs, Anakin felt a flash in the Force from up ahead. He sent a mental warning to Obi-Wan and then listened closely. There was a quiet clicking noise that he knew to associate with Geonosians. Just then, a group of Geonosians came into view. Obi-Wan had not been exaggerating about them either. Their eyes were pure white and they moved awkwardly. It sent a chill down his spine even though he had been expecting them.

“What are they?” Luminara cried. 

“Dunno but I doubt they are friendly.” Anakin called back. He, Obi-Wan and Luminra leapt into action. Anakin slashed through a gun pointed at his face and then sliced into the head of the closest Geonosian. He saw a sliver of green as a wormlike creature slithered out of the nostril. “Oh that’s so gross.” Anakin muttered to himself. Then he stooped and scooped up the creature, securing it in the jar he had brought with him. Task completed, he turned back to the fight. The Clone’s blasters were doing nothing. They didn’t even seem to notice being shot. There was a yell as Buzz was dragged into a smaller tunnel by two of the Geonosians. Anakin leapt after him, slicing the legs off of one. It fell, dropping Buzz in the process. He proceeded to chop the legs off the other one before cutting their heads in half. Then he waited until the worm appeared before cutting that in two as well. 

“Thanks, General.” Buzz said, getting to his feet.

“Don’t mention it.” Anakin told him. More creatures kept coming and he noted they would soon be overwhelmed.

“Destroy the tunnel supports.” Obi-Wan cried. “Retreat.” Anakin grabbed Buzz and leapt towards the rest of the group. He saw the bodies of two other Clones on the floor and bit back a curse as he continued to follow Obi-Wan. Cody led the troops in bringing the tunnel down while everyone clambered back through one of the smaller side tunnels. Anakin made sure he was the last one through, diving in just in time. He rolled out the other side, coughing as he had inhaled a lungful of dust from the collapse.

“What were they? We couldn’t kill them.” Luminara asked.

“I’ve heard tell of a Geonosian hive mind strong enough to maintain its connection to its warriors even after they are dead.” Obi-Wan told her.

“Yeah. Those creatures had green wormlike things coming out of their noses when I chopped one of their heads in two. Killed the worm and the creature didn’t get back up.” Anakin informed them.

“Interesting.” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. The sad thing was, Anakin knew he actually meant it.

“So there is a way to kill them?” Luminara asked.

“I guess the bodies are already dead.” Anakin shrugged. “It seems to be the worm things controlling them. If we damage the host body enough they might reveal themselves long enough to kill them. They might be dead, or undead, whatever, but they still can’t move if they don’t have legs.”

“Comforting.” Luminara stated slightly sarcastically. “We should call for reinforcements.”

“I don’t think it’ll make a lot of difference. The Clone blasters don’t really bother them.”

“Master Mundi could provide valuable aid.” She pointed out.

“And what if we somehow become infected? I don’t think we should risk any more people.” Anakin said.

“Lets press on.” Obi-Wan agreed. This time Anakin took the lead, making sure Obi-Wan was right behind him. They continued onwards. Soon he began to notice that the air was getting warmer and unfortunately the smell was getting stronger.

“It stinks down here.” He complained in a whisper.

“It’s full of dead bodies. What did you expect?” Obi-Wan whispered back.

“The smell of sunshine and waffles.” Anakin retorted sarcastically. Obi-Wan chuckled lightly and it was good to hear. Finally they could see a faint light up ahead. When they crept closer, Anakin saw it was a large cavern. Straight ahead was a rather huge bug that he assumed was their queen. Many Geonosians were gathered there. He tried to spot Poggle. Then Cody came up with his goggles and reported that Poggle was speaking to the Queen.

“So, you guys take the troops. I’ll take the queen.” Anakin said.

“Must you always rush into things?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Do not tell me you want to talk to that thing?” Anakin groaned. “ _Didn’t you do that last time?”_ He sent mentally.

“As a matter of fact I would like to get us close enough to Poggle so that he can’t escape when the battle starts.” Obi-Wan told him.

“Fine.” Anakin conceded, looking very unhappy.

“Master Unduli, you keep an eye on Poggle and cuff him as soon as you get the signal.” Obi-Wan said. She nodded. “Cody, you and the troops stay here until I call. Then come in with your head torches on. These creatures live in darkness and the light should confuse them temporarily. We need the support pillars taken out to bring this place down and then we clear out as quickly as possible.” He continued.

“Yes, Sir.” Cody said. Then he ordered his men to spread out around the perimeter.

“I guess we’re going in then.” Anakin said. The three Jedi walked into the cavern. 

“Are you sure they won’t just attack us?” Luminara asked.

“Bit late for that question.” Anakin pointed out. The creatures had noticed them. There were low growls and snarls coming from them but they made no move to attack. In fact they almost formed an alley for them to walk through.

“So the queen wants us here. How comforting.” Luminara said.

“Actually it sort of is. I’d rather she want us here than dead. Trapped I can work with. Dead, probably not.” Anakin said. They made it up to the Queen who was even more hideous up close, Anakin noticed. The smell was definitely not improving either much to his distaste. 

“You...You...you are the ones who attacked Geonosia.” She accused in an almost hoarse voice that was very unpleasant. “Why have you come before me?” She asked, puffing out her chest in a most over dramatic fashion on the word ‘me’. 

“Someone has a great sense of self importance.” Anakin muttered.

“Not now Anakin. She doesn’t want to kill us yet, let’s keep it that way.” Obi-Wan told him. Then he stepped forwards. “Your majesty, it is an honour to finally meet you.” He said loudly. Then he introduced them before saying, “It is our sad duty to inform you that your rule is at an end.”

“And you were worried about _me_ upsetting her?” Anakin hissed.

“You not dictate to me Jedi. My empire is forever.” She cried in an angry voice.

“I’m afraid it does not appear that way, your highness.” He replied in an even tone. That set her off into loud, high pitched shrieks of rage. Anakin winced as the sound grated on his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luminara moving slightly sideways to place herself between Poggle and the closest exit. The dead Geonosians reacted to her anger and the growling grew louder. Anakin itched to ignite his lightsaber but he had faith Obi-Wan would get them through this mess. Luminara gave a slight nod to indicate she was in the best position she was going to get. 

“Cody, now!” Obi-Wan called out. The Clones came rushing in, and suddenly the room was filled with torch light. There was a lot of pained screeching that Anakin did not appreciate. He ignited his lightsaber and attacked a Geonosian who had attempted to grab Luminara. She had Poggle in cuffs already and began leading him out the way they had come. The Clones began shooting at the support pillars once everyone was close enough to the exit. Anakin and Obi-Wan held the creatures at bay until the room began collapsing. 

As they turned to leave, Anakin spotted a worm working its way up Obi-Wan’s back, dangerously close to his ear.

“Look out!” He cried, leaping forwards. Obi-Wan turned and the creature lunged for his nose. Anakin desperately thrust his lightsaber forwards cutting it in two just as it was about to dive into Obi-Wan. Using the Force, he managed to react quickly enough to stop his lightsaber also impaling Obi-Wan. They both stood for a second, before glazing down at the severed worm. Then they turned and ran.

“I wanted to study one of those.” Obi-Wan sighed as they ran.

“Well, next time I’ll let it control you and you can study it inside your own brain.” Anakin replied.

“I’m not quite _that_ desperate to study them.” Obi-Wan replied, sounding rather horrified at the prospect. Then they heard the sounds of pursuit from behind them.

“Seriously? The whole place collapsed and it didn’t even slow them down?” Anakin complained.

“I’m guessing that wasn’t all of her subjects.” Luminara said from up ahead. They reached a tunnel that went up and began climbing. Anakin made sure everyone was up before he started. As he was about to jump up himself, one of the creatures lunged at him. He slashed at it, cutting off an arm but it didn’t even slow it down. Cursing, he slashed again before kicking it away from him. Then he leapt up calling for those ahead of him to hurry up.

“We’ve got company.” He called. Then he saw rocks falling down towards them and had to dodge while clinging onto the vertical wall which was harder than it looked. One second his vision was covered by dust and the next there was a white blur falling next to him. On instinct he reached out and grabbed it. The ‘it’ turned out to be Obi-Wan. Anakin grunted as he took the extra weight. “Kriffing hell, Obi-Wan. I’ve been feeding you far too much.” He grunted. Thankfully, Obi-Wan managed to regain a grip on the wall opposite him and then sent him a glare that made Anakin grin despite the situation. Then they began climbing once more, dodging more falling debris. Some of the rocks hit the creatures below, knocking them down.

Before they reached the top, the shockwave from the collapsed cavern forced them all up into the air with great force. They burst out of the tunnel in a cloud of dust, into welcoming daylight. Anakin managed to land on his feet and looked around to make sure everyone was ok. Then he turned to Obi-Wan.

“Let’s never do that again.” He said.


	32. Chapter 32

Obi-Wan quite agreed with that statement. He didn’t have time to comment however, as the Temple seemed to be collapsing around them. He helped Cody to his feet and they ran towards the exit. They made it out in time and turned to see the resulting dust cloud, blocking the ruins from view.

“I wish we could have gotten one of those worms.” Obi-Wan sighed. He had been through  _ twice  _ now and still not managed to get one. To his astonishment, Anakin pulled out a jar that contained a writhing, green worm.

“Here.” He said, thrusting it towards him. “Please take it. I don’t want the creepy thing any longer thank you.”

“That’s fantastic. How did you..? Never mind.” He cut himself off. “Thank you.”

“We should get back to the ships.” Luminara said, giving them both an odd look. Anakin gave her a look and a shrug that quite clearly said ‘he’s mad but what can you do?’ Obi-Wan glared at him and received a smirk in return when Luminara turned away. They made their way back to the gunships and then onto the main camp. Geonosis was theirs again. 

While this news was wonderful, there was still the problem of one of the Clones possibly being infected. He knew it was Scythe who had been infected previously and he had not been with them in the Temple so he had to have been infected in the camp. Once Luminara was distracted with the Padawans that had rejoined them, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

“From what I can guess, Scythe was infected by one of the worms while at camp. We need to find him and do a sweep for anything suspicious.” He said. Anakin nodded and headed off in one direction. Obi-Wan went to find Cody. He asked him if he knew where Trap’s company were and was pointed in a direction out beyond the main camp. He found the group of Clones, asleep in some shade offered by nearby rocks. Deciding not to wake them quite yet, he scanned the area. Spotting nothing, he moved in a large circle. About halfway around, he detected a faint cracking noise. Glancing towards the sound, he saw a worm sliding towards Scythe.

“Scythe! Wake up.” He called loudly. The Clones all immediately jumped up, grabbing their weapons.

“Wuzzgoinon?” Ox asked blearily. Obi-Wan didn’t answer, jumping forwards to kill the worm that was now climbing up Scythe’s leg. However he couldn’t kill it without possibly hitting Scythe who was jumping up and down trying to swat it off. Instead it slithered into his hand and up his arm.

“Hold still!” Obi-Wan told him.

“Easy for you to say.” Scythe said through gritted teeth but he did make an effort to be still. The worm climbed quicker now but Obi-Wan sliced it before it could reach his ear.

“Close call.” Havoc muttered as the rest of the company gathered around to stare at the dead worm. Obi-Wan moved over to where he had first heard a sound and saw a broken egg lying in the sand.

“There could be more about. No more sleeping in the sand. We need to warn the rest of the camp and do a sweep for any more eggs.” He instructed.

“Yes, Sir.” Trap said. “Come on men.” The Clones made their way to warn the rest of the camp. Obi-Wan scanned through the Force but there were far too many lifeforms around for him to pinpoint something as small as the worms. He met up with Luminara, the Padawans and Anakin just as Ki-Adi Mundi landed.

“I’m afraid we have a complication.” Ki-Adi announced.

“Don’t we always.” Anakin muttered dryly. 

“I have received a distress signal from Dantooine. Master Windu’s forces held but it cost them dearly. They need medical supplies immediately.” He informed them. “The supplies can be obtained from the medical station near Ord Cestus.”

“The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle as soon as possible. We cannot afford a delay.” Luminara stated.

“Ord Cestus isn’t even on the way to Coruscant.” Anakin pointed out. “However, I don’t think it takes four Jedi and two Padawans to escort Poggle. I suggest the Padawans make the trip to get the supplies. We drop Poggle off on Coruscant and rendezvous with them before heading to Dantooine.” 

“I agree.” Ki-Adi said.

“Happy to help, Master.” Ahsoka said cheerfully.

“As am I.” Barriss said quietly. 

“Very well. Take a medical frigate to pick up the supplies. We will meet you as soon as possible for the voyage to Dantooine.” Obi-Wan told them. Both Padawans nodded. “A further problem. I discovered a worm trying to take control of Scythe. It seems there are eggs about that could hatch at any time.”

“Wonderful.” Anakin groaned.

“Worms? Eggs?” Ahsoka asked, looking confused.

“You really don’t wanna know, Snips.” Anakin told her. “I’ll grab Rex and do a scan of the area.”

“Trap and his men have already alerted Cody as well.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin nodded and departed. The Padawans moved off to gather troops for their trip and the three remaining Jedi watched as Poggle was loaded onto one of the gunships. Once on board, Obi-Wan went to ready the troops. Cody was still scanning the area so Gregor was organising the loading of equipment onto the ships. He decided to do a double check of all the crates to make sure eggs hadn’t somehow gotten mixed up with the stuff. Thankfully he found none. 

When Anakin came back he reported that they had found several dozen eggs scattered around the camp and all of them had been destroyed. That was a relief. One less thing to worry about anyway.

They watched as the medical frigate took off and then turned their attention back to their own ship. Poggle would be put on the  _ Resolute _ and all the Jedi would travel on the same ship back to Coruscant. Before they left, Obi-Wan made sure to inform all the Clones staying on Geonosis about the worms. They promised to be on their guard and destroy any eggs that were found. Then he got himself on board and went to the bridge. Luminara was the only one already there and she was speaking with Yoda and the Chancellor. Obi-Wan decided to wait until the conversation was over before joining her. He would rather not have informed Palpatine they had caught Poggle and give him time to send a rescue of some sort. Just because there had been no trouble last time, did not mean things hadn’t changed. Having lost Grievous and Maul, Palpatine was running out of powerful allies. Poggle may not have been a fighter but he was still in a key role in the Separatist army.

“Why are you skulking back here?” Anakin asked, coming up behind him. Obi-Wan gestured for him to be quiet and pointed to the holo image of Palpatine. Anakin pulled a disgusted face and stayed beside him, watching what was going on. Once the transmission finally ended, they both headed towards Luminara.

“You just missed Master Yoda.” She informed them.

“What did he say?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He was pleased we managed to find Poggle. As was the Chancellor. We have been instructed to bring him directly to the Senate holding cells.” She said.  _ Oh wonderful,  _ he thought. That meant the Chancellor would be waiting for them when they arrived on Coruscant. He could only hope Anakin kept his cool. And that  _ he  _ could keep his cool.

“Right.” Obi-Wan nodded. “Do they want us to begin interrogating him on the way?”

“Yes. I shall go now.” Luminara said. Then she departed.

“Right. I need a change of clothes and some food.” Anakin declared. Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement. “I also want a shower but it can wait until we get to Coruscant. The fresher on here is way too small.” He added. Not quite knowing how to respond to that, Obi-Wan ignored him and left the bridge. They headed down to the sleeping quarters. Anakin decided that Obi-Wan could cook for a change while he got himself changed. Obi-Wan agreed to this easily. He wasn’t quite as good as Anakin was these days but he could get by in the kitchen. Obi-Wan did have to admit to himself that he had become spoiled by Anakin’s superior cooking abilities this time around. Still, he knew how to make bantha burgers and fries. Anakin emerged as the burgers were cooking and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist.

“That’s quite a good way to get burnt food.” Obi-Wan told him, trying to sound stern and failing rather dismally. 

“Worth it.” Anakin said, hugging him tighter. Well, he couldn't argue with that. He did manage not to burn the burgers but it was a close run thing when Anakin had moved fingers under Obi-Wan’s tunic and rested them on his stomach. He didn’t even have to do anything further, just his touch was enough to make his concentration waver. It didn’t help that he could practically feel the smugness radiating off of Anakin. Eventually the food was ready and Anakin removed himself from Obi-Wan so they could eat. Obi-Wan almost found he would rather skip the food but his stomach disagreed with that idea. Instead they contented themselves by holding hands through dinner and cuddling on the bunk afterwards. 

“I can’t wait until we get to do this for as long as we like without knowing we will be interrupted for a mission.” Anakin sighed.

“Me either.” Obi-Wan confessed. They stayed on the bunk for a while before Obi-Wan’s communicator beeped. Luminara stated that she had gotten nothing out of Poggle and wanted Obi-Wan to take over. Reluctantly he agreed. It took him a few moments to summon the willpower to drag himself out of bed. Once he was up, Anakin jumped up himself saying that there was no point lounging in bed if Obi-Wan wasn’t there to share it with him.

“I’ll check in with Rex. The Padawans are due to check in soon.”

“Very well. I don’t expect to get anything out of Poggle but it’s worth a try.” Obi-Wan sighed. With a final hug, they were their separate ways. He met Luminara but Poggle’s holding cell.

“Mind tricks don’t work on him and he insists that he will never talk.” She sighed in frustration.

“I expected as much.” Obi-Wan told her. “Get some rest. I’ll take it from here.” She nodded and left. As he expected, Poggle refused to talk and wouldn’t even consider any form of negotiation. Well once they reached Coruscant he was the Senate’s problem. Which meant it was Palpatine’s problem and so Poggle would probably be free long before he gave away any information. Thankfully, his own foreknowledge gave them something of an advantage to make up for his predictable escape. Obi-Wan planned to make sure Poggle was properly guarded at all times but being the Supreme Chancellor meant that Palpatine had far more ability to manipulate Senate guards than he did. 

After a few hours of fruitless talks, Obi-Wan gave up and called in Ki-Adi Mundi to take a turn. He didn’t bother asking Anakin. He might have matured incredibly but he didn’t think that he was quite ready for sole interrogation quite yet. Obi-Wan made his way to the bridge and found Anakin with Rex and Cody.

“Any news?” 

“Ahsoka checked in an hour ago. Everything is fine and they are not far from the medical station. They will make it far before us.” Anakin reported.

“Well, they aren’t dropping a prisoner off, halfway across the galaxy.” Obi-Wan reminded him. 

“Well, I bet if you were with them, they would still manage to be late.” Anakin smirked.

“I believe it was  _ you  _ who was late to the landing point on Geonosis.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“That was one time. You’re late basically every other time.” Anakin countered with a grin. 

“Gentlemen?” Rex broke in with a knowing grin. “We are approaching Coruscant.”

“Thank you, Rex.” Obi-Wan said. “Anakin, please let Master Mundi know we shall be arriving soon.”

“Sure thing.” Anakin agreed. Then he left the bridge. Obi-Wan saw Rex still looking at him in amusement and he fixed his gaze firmly on the window in front of him. Soon enough he heard the telltale sound of people entering the bridge. Anakin, Ki-Adi and Luminara joined him just as they came out of hyperspace. They took gunships down to the planet as they would have to rejoin the fleet quite soon. As expected Palpatine was waiting for them with Yoda. Obi-Wan clamped down on his shields and concentration on releasing his emotions to the Force. It would not do for him to bite the Chancellor’s head off just for opening his mouth.

“Anakin!” Palpatine greeted warmly. “Master Kenobi, Master Unduli, Master Mundi, I am pleased to see your mission was a success.” Palpatine said. Obi-Wan noted that he used everyone’s title except Anakin. He also caught the ever so slight emphasis on the word ‘Master’ as if to subtly indicate to Anakin that he was not a Jedi Master himself. He felt a muscle twitch in his jaw from clenching it so tightly. The emphasis was so slight that Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin had caught it and he found himself wondering how many times it had happened before, in both timelines, that he simply hadn’t noticed. 

“Chancellor.” Luminara said. “We are very pleased to be able to bring Poggle to justice.”

“If you would please follow me.” Palpatine told them. Ki-Adi had control of Poggle and they set off after the Chancellor. He led them to the holding cells and they deposited Poggle. “Anakin, might I have a word?” He asked as they all made to make their way back to the Temple.

“My apologies, Chancellor. I am due back at the fleet. We have to respond to a distress call from Master Windu.” Anakin said, giving a passable imitation of an apologetic expression. Obi-Wan was quite impressed.

“That’s quite alright. It can wait.” Palpatine smiled. “Well, don’t let me keep you.” Anakin and Obi-Wan left quickly. They headed back to the Temple to get themselves changed and sorted before going straight on to Dantooine. Once they were safely back in their apartments Obi-Wan let out a sigh of frustration and Anakin sank limply onto the couch. It wasn’t a good sign that one encounter with Palpatine had them this on edge. They would give themselves away soon enough if they kept this up and yet he had no idea how to act otherwise. Finally Anakin got himself up and went off to get a proper shower while he could. Obi-Wan made a pot of tea. A minute later, Anakin stuck his head around the fresher door.

“You know, in the interests of saving time, you’re quite welcome to join me.” Obi-Wan spat out the mouthful of tea he had just taken. Anakin chuckled but it sounded a little off. Turning around he saw that the younger man actually looked quite nervous like he couldn’t believe he had actually said that. Obi-Wan considered briefly. 

“Oh alright then.” He said, deciding not to make a big deal out of it. Anakin looked surprised but recovered quickly and grinned. By the time Obi-Wan had summoned up the courage to head into the room, Anakin was already in the shower. His clothes were in a surprisingly neat pile on the floor. Seeing the clothes made him gulp a little nervously. Taking a deep breath, he disrobed and opened the sliding door, quickly stepping inside. A slight gasp made him look around and he saw Anakin staring at him. The intensity of it made him feel slightly warm. He averted his gaze from the slightly awed expression on Anakin’s face and admired him in return. Having slept shirtless together a few times, the muscular, wiry frame was not new to him but it was still wonderful to admire. Especially with the way droplets of water snaked their way down his torso. 

Just for something to do, he stepped forwards and pulled Anakin into a searing kiss. Anakin returned it immediately. Taking a small step back for breath Obi-Wan couldn’t help a slightly hysterical laugh bubbling up inside him. He was naked, sharing a shower with Anakin Skywalker. This was certainly not something he had ever envisioned happening. He felt the touch of a cloth on his chest and finally noticed that Anakin was washing him. Anakin eyed him nervously.

“This ok?” He asked.

“It’s wonderful.” Obi-Wan told him, smiling slightly. Anakin relaxed and continued. When he had finished, Obi-Wan took great delight in returning the favour. They kept getting distracted, frequently stopping for kisses or light touches of exploration. 

Needless to say that by the time they finally emerged and had gotten themselves dressed, they had not saved any time at all. In fact it had probably taken twice as long as it would have for them to shower separately but Obi-Wan was certainly not complaining. Sadly this did mean they now had to hurry to get back to the fleet in time. They stopped for a final hug before leaving their apartment. 

When they finally made it back to the gunship, the Clones were all waiting for them. Thankfully Luminara and Ki-Adi were staying on Coruscant so there were no other Jedi to inquire about why they were running late. It didn’t take them long to arrive back on the  _ Resolute _ . Rex told them that Ahsoka had made contact, informing them they had made it to the medical facility.

They set off for the rendezvous point. When they arrived the medical frigate was waiting for them. Then they all set course for Dantooine. Thankfully the Republic fleet had managed to maintain control of the airspace so they could get through easily enough. Medical supplies were sent down on gunships with some fresh troops. In exchange the ships came back with injured troops that needed to be taken back to the medical facility. On their way back to the medical facility, Obi-Wan was called to attend a Council meeting. It was his first time attending via transmission and it was slightly strange.

“The Senate has received intelligence that Duchess Satine of Mandalore is building an army to aid the Separatist.” Shaak Ti informed the Council.

“That’s ridiculous.” Obi-Wan stated. “Duchess Satine believes very strongly in pacifism. She has hated any violence since the uprising. Satine would never build an army let alone aid the Separatists.”

“Well someone wearing Mandalorian armour attacked one of our cruisers.” Kit Fisto stated. Then he played the footage. Obi-Wan sighed. The Death Watch would have to be dealt with. At least Maul was dead this time.

“Master Kenobi, find out the truth, you must.” Yoda instructed.

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan nodded. They discussed a few other matters before the meeting ended. Anakin would be remaining to fortify the blockade around Dantooine while he went to Mandalore. He went to break the news. Anakin was disappointed by the news. Obi-Wan reminded him he was likely to be called in to help once he had found out the problem. They said their goodbyes and then Obi-Wan returned to the  _ Negotiator. _ Cody was waiting for him and they set off for Mandalore. 

Upon his arrival, a guard took him to the throne room where he was met by the Prime Minister. They exchanged greetings and then Almec tried to reiterate that Mandalore would never turn against the Republic.

“Duchess Satine values peace over her own life.” Almec stated.

“Oh, I’m aware of the Duchess’ views.” Obi-Wan assured him. 

“Master Kenobi, Mandalore’s violent history is behind us. Our warriors were all exiled to our moon Concordia and they died out years ago.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Obi-Wan told him. “How can you be certain they are dead?”

“They would have had no means to survive out there.” 

“So you sent them to die in a way that meant there was no blood on your hands.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. His respect for the Mandalorians decreased, even though he was aware that Death Watch were very much alive. “Regardless, I recently encountered a man in Mandalorian armour. Jango Fett.”

“Jango Fett is a common bounty hunter. How he acquired Mandalorian armour is beyond me.” Almec stated firmly.

“Well, Master Kenobi. My shining Jedi Knight, to the rescue once again.” Satine had entered the room and her tone was rather mocking. 

“Duchess, it is good to see you again.” Obi-Wan said.

“Indeed, yet you are here to accuse me of treachery.” She replied haughtily.

“I’m not here to  _ accuse  _ you of anything Duchess. However a saboteur attacked one of our Republic cruisers. A Mandalorian saboteur.” Obi-Wan showed her the footage.

“You must be mistaken.” Almec insisted. Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes. The image clearly showed someone wearing Mandalorian armour. “No Mandalorian would engage in such violence. Where is this prisoner?” 

“He took his own life rather than submit to questioning.” Obi-wan admitted.

“Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am.” Satine stated firmly.  _ If only that were true,  _ Obi-Wan thought. “Clearly your investigation was ordered because the Senate is eager to intervene in our affairs.” Satine accused.

“My investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council.” Obi-Wan replied coolly. With that her whole demeanour changed. She sat back and her expression softened.

“I stand corrected. General Kenobi, perhaps you would like to accompany me on a walk around the city.” Her gaze told him it wasn’t a request. She held out a hand which he moved forwards to take. It was a little strange, having become used to Anakin’s rough, calloused hand in his, feeling the smooth, delicate skin. He helped her up and then offered his elbow instead. They made their way out and into the main city. He couldn’t help admiring the place. Mandalore was quite lovely.

“It is so good to see you again, Obi-Wan. Despite the circumstances.” She said once they were outside. Two guards walked a short distance behind them.

“It would seem Mandalore has prospered since I was last here.” He commented, still looking around.

“Not everyone on Mandalore believes our commitment to peace is a sign of progress.” She admitted. Then she went on to tell him about the Death Watch. He very much wanted to scoff when she denied it was a ‘movement’. Death Watch was a lot more dangerous than a random group of hooligans.

“The Prime Minister told me the warriors on Concordia died out years ago.”

“So we believed.” She sighed.

“If it is indeed, those who were exiled, do you not think they may be more dangerous than you believe?” He asked.

“What would you have me do? Fight them? Kill them?” Satine asked. To that, he had no answer. Not that she would like, anyway. In reality, Death Watch could not be negotiated with. While he prided himself on negotiations rather than fighting, even he knew that not every conflict could be resolved with words. He admired Satine’s strength in her beliefs but he could not help but think she was being incredibly naive. Given the circumstances in which they had met previously, he could understand her distaste for violence and it had clearly worked for her so far. Yet it would not continue to do so. 

He knew the aim was to get the Republic to put peace keeping troops on Mandalore which would upset all of the peaceful Mandalorians including Satine. He tried to reason with her but she would not be swayed, as he knew she would. Then the explosion occured. Obi-Wan managed to react in time to put himself in front of Satine. They ran forwards to examine the damage.

“Hooligans couldn’t have pulled off an attack of this scale.” He pointed out.

“Then it must have been the work of an off worlder.” She replied sharply. Obi-Wan wanted to shake the denial out of her.

“Like from Concordia?” He asked pointedly. She gave him a look that told him not to discuss that here and reluctantly he agreed. It would not do to spread more panic than necessary. “Are you sure about that?” He added, noticing the image of the Death Watch just behind Satine. “This is a political statement against your government and against you. You are not safe here.” He told her firmly. He told the guards that he wanted to interview everyone there. As expected, one man broke free of the crowd. Obi-Wan gave chase.

Thankfully he knew the route that would be taken. They arrived at the same balcony area as before. Using the Force, he summoned the man’s blaster before he could even pull the trigger. The man dived at him and he pushed him away with ease. Satine arrived and he warned her to stay back. Then the man jumped up on the edge crying out.

“Calhava bru’chun dralshye’ran!” As he was about to fall, Obi-Wan used the Force once more to catch the man and hold him in the air. Calmly, he walked over and put the man in cuffs. Mandalorian guards arrived to take him into custody.

“What was he saying?” Obi-Wan asked Satine once the man was gone.

“He was speaking the language they use on Concordia.” Obi-Wan considered. He would rather avoid being captured and very nearly killed but he needed to expose Vizsla as the leader of Death Watch. He would also quite like to recover the darksaber that he had. 

“I will need to visit Concordia.” He said.

“I will go with you.”

“There is no need.” Obi-Wan assured her. He wouldn’t be getting himself caught this time.

“I assure you there is.” Satine replied. “Concordia is its own province with its own governor. You will require me to accompany you.” 

“Very well.” He allowed. It would be good to have some backup in case he ran into unexpected trouble. They immediately boarded a ship and made their way to the moon. Vizsla was waiting for them and Obi-Wan did not appreciate his smooth greetings nor the way he pretended to be helping look for Death Watch. It reminded him too much of Palpatine. When Vizsla took his leave to attend to some duties before dinner, Obi-Wan told Satine to cover for him.

“Why would I need to do that?”

“I want to visit one of the mines.”

“You are hoping to prove they are still in use.” She accused, narrowing her eyes.

“I’m hoping to prove they  _ aren’t  _ still in use.” Obi-Wan corrected. He walked over to one of the speeders. 

“I hope you know I disapprove.” She told him but there was an edge to her voice that was almost fond.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” He retorted before taking off. He took the same route as before but considered his options. Vizsla would likely keep his Death Watch gear somewhere at the facility given that it would be possibly discovered in the main government building. His best option was to find it and hope to provoke Vizsla into admitting it was his. This would expose him to Satine. Still, he knew she would refuse to see the bigger picture and admit the Separatists were aiding Death Watch. 

Instead of using the entrance he did before, Obi-Wan made his way around to where he knew the barracks to be. He also knew they would be crawling with Death Watch people but it was where Vizsla’s things were likely to be. Quickly, he tried to recall which building Vizsla had come out of for their confrontation last time and ducked behind the rocks to work his way around. Using the Force to scan for lifeforms he guessed that the building he wanted was empty but he wouldn’t put it past Vizsla to have the place alarmed. Obi-Wan crept forward slowly and spied an alarm system just by the door. He wished Anakin were with him. 

He kept his ears open as he crept to the alarm and attempted to turn it off. It took longer than he would have liked but eventually he managed to turn it off, hoping it wouldn’t alert Vizsla or he was about to have some company. Once inside, he shut the door again and looked around. It was a fairly simple building. The Death Watch insignia plastered the walls. A bookshelf stood against one wall, covered in books about the history of Mandalore, particularly their wars with the Jedi. He kept looking and soon found the armour hanging on the bedroom wall with the darksaber on a plaque above it. Just as he was getting it all down, he heard the sound of boots outside and cursed. There weren't many places to hide so he did the first thing that sprang to mind and dived under the bed. It was only another few seconds before the door opened and some people came in.

“The boss said the alarm had been turned off. Someone is here.” One said.

“How is that possible? We would have seen them. The alarm probably tripped or something.” a second said dismissively.

“Still, we need to check, or do you want to report to the boss that you couldn’t be bothered.” The first person said scathingly.

“Fine.” The sound of feet drew closer until he could see a pair of boots standing right next to the bed. Obi-Wan held his breath and prayed to the Force they wouldn’t find him. It was many heartstopping seconds later that the feet finally moved away. Another few minutes passed before they decided the alarm must have been faulty. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief and was about to roll out from under the bed when he realised he had never heard them leave. They were trying to trick him into coming out. Desperately, he pulled his arm back that he had flung out as he began to roll, hoping they hadn’t seen it. By some miracle, a few moments later there was the unmistakable sound of the doors opening and shutting. This time he used the Force to scan for lifeforms before finally coming out from under the bed. That had been too close. He grabbed the darksaber and put it in his robes before grabbing the armour. He also took a robe to wrap the armour in so it didn’t make as much sound as he carried it. If he were discovered, it would take him that much longer to respond while carrying such a load. Those seconds could cost his life. 

Then Obi-Wan realised the alarm had probably been reset and would probably go off when he left. He would have to be quick. Taking a deep breath, he used the Force to open the door, stepped out and closed it again. A loud alarm began ringing out and he hurried away towards the nearby cover of the ring of rocks. Just as he threw himself out of view, a group of five Death Watch members came into sight and went to the building he had just left. They all had guns out. Obi-Wan decided not to stay and watch, he needed to get back. He made it back to the speeder and drove as fast as possible to the government building. Once he had arrived, he quickly made his way to the dining hall. Satine and Vizsla were waiting.

“Ah, just in time. What have you got there?” Vizsla asked, spotting the wrapped up armour. 

“I took a trip to see the old mines. Turns out the Death Watch are using it as a base. I found this.” Obi-Wan unwrapped the armour. An expression of rage crossed Vizsla’s face as Satine gasped. “Given the size of the base, I would say it is a large movement, not just a bunch of hooligans.” He said pointedly to Satine.

“Was there anything else with the armour?” Vizsla asked.

“Should there have been?” Obi-Wan asked innocently. Vizsla glared at him. “Obviously there were several other suits of armour but none had this cape so I assume this likely belongs to someone high up.”

“Indeed.” Anger now coloured his tone thought Satine seemed not to notice. Obi-Wan could see he just needed a little push. He pulled out the darksaber. “I did find this though.”

“That is mine!” Vizsla cried out in rage. “Where did you find that?”

“Yours?” Satine looked at him in horror.

“With the armour.” Obi-Wan told him. “I rather suspect you are the leader of Death Watch.” 

“What if I am? My ancestors fought proudly against the Jedi for generations. That woman tarnishes the very name Mandalorian.” He sent a disgusted sneer at Satine who covered her mouth in horror. Then he lunged towards Obi-Wan who danced out of his way.

“You claim to be proud of your heritage of fighting Jedi, yet you work with a fallen one.” Obi-Wan called out, dodging yet another attempt to grab the darksaber.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Vizsla growled.

“You must know Count Dooku. I believe he promised to help you overthrow Duchess Satine.” The statement was enough to stun Vizsla enough that his next lunge was sloppy. Obi-Wan kicked him away, into the wall. Immediately he leapt after him and placed him in binders. Then he punched him in the face and knocked him out.

“For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly pleasure in the injuries of others.” Satine frowned. 

“Next time I’ll let you talk to him while he kills you.” Obi-Wan said. “He said himself he believes you to be a disgrace to the name Mandalore. Vizsla would have killed you, not sat down for a chat.”

“He might have been more reasonable had you not flaunted his weapon in front of him.” 

“Oh, so you’d rather I’d given it to him and let him run you through?” Obi-Wan snapped. Satine glared but didn’t respond. He sighed, the anger draining out of him. “Satine, I understand why you want peace but there are people in the galaxy who cannot be negotiated with. People who want you dead. The Separatists are likely helping Death Watch.”

“I don’t believe it.” Satine stated. 

“You’re the one who said the attack must have been done by an off worlder. That would be the Separatists.”

“I told you before, I wish to stay out of this war.” 

“That isn’t possible anymore!”

“I thought you of all people would understand.” She glared even more.

“I do understand. But just because you want no part in this war does not mean the war won’t come to you anyway! That is not how life works, it is not how war works. Do you think many of the planets actually want war, that they want their people to die? No. They fight to protect their people. The Separatists know you won’t fight. They believe you are weak and an easy target. The Separatists want Mandalore on their side and if they have to kill you to do it then so be. Unless you agree to join them they will continue trying to kill you!” He desperately tried to make her understand that willing this to go away would do nothing to change the outcome.

Satine gave no response but looked unmoved. Obi-Wan sighed and then suggested the head back to Mandalore. They would need to take Vizsla to the Senate. Thankfully it meant he could now contact Anakin to help him escort Satine and Vizsla to Coruscant.


	33. Chapter 33

Anakin was pleased to receive word from Obi-Wan that his presence was required to escort Duchess Satine and a Death Watch prisoner to Coruscant. It would be good to see Obi-Wan again although he was less excited to see Satine. From what Obi-Wan had told him about her, they were very unlikely to get on. She was far too pressed into her ridiculous beliefs. He much preferred Padme who wanted peace and would much rather negotiate than use violence but she understood that violence was sometimes the only option. Or ‘aggressive negotiations’ as they called it between themselves. He had seen enough of the galaxy to know that violence was all some people knew and the only way to deal with them was respond in kind. Alright, maybe he got carried away occasionally, as Obi-Wan frequently reminded him but that didn’t mean it was unnecessary. 

The journey to Mandalore was quick and uneventful much to his gratitude. Kit Fisto had taken over his place, holding the blockade over Dantooine. When he arrived, he spotted Satine marching away from Obi-Wan, not looking very happy.

“I’m so glad to see you.” Obi-Wan said, letting out a relieved sigh.

“You look tired.” He said in concern.

“The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin chuckled slightly and squeezed his arm. They boarded the ship with Rex, Cody and the rest of the Clones. Apparently Vizsla was already on board in a holding cell. As they got underway, the two Jedi briefed the Clones. They both suspected that the droids from before had been snuck on board once more. What they weren’t sure about was the additional problem of stopping Vizsla getting away. Once they had finished the briefing, they received a message saying that Satine had requested them. They got into the lift.

“I sense some anxiety in you.” Anakin said curiously. “We will protect the Duchess.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Nor will we allow Vizsla to get away.”

“I have complete faith in our combined abilities.” 

“So why..?” Anakin asked, confused.

“It’s not important.” 

“I would disagree. If it’s bothering you, then it’s important.” Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I wasn’t sure it was even worth mentioning but…” He was cut off by the lift arriving. Anakin cursed inwardly and resolved to bring it up again later. Whatever it was clearly wasn’t as small as Obi-Wan was trying to make out. As they walked into the room, Satine was trying to convince the other Senators that they had somehow been deceived into thinking that they were already a part in this war. Anakin rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hide it. She was ridiculous. One of her retinue asked if she planned to oppose the war on humanitarian grounds. She replied that she was going to oppose it as an affront to life itself. Unable to listen to this any longer, Anakin stepped forwards.

“Sometimes, the best defense is a good offense. Besides, war doesn’t ask politely if you are willing to join, it comes as it will. The Republic may allow you not to side with them but I doubt the Separatists will be so kind.”

“Master Kenobi, General...Skywalker, I presume.” She greeted, glaring at Anakin coldly. He returned her glare impassively.

“Forgive us for interrupting, your Highness.” Obi-Wan cut in, bowing slightly. “May I introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.” Anakin spotted the coldness melt just a fraction as she looked at Obi-Wan.

“Your Highness.” Anakin said, inclining his head just enough that he could not be considered disrespectful.

“I remember a time when Jedi were not Generals but peacekeepers.” Satine sniffed disapprovingly. 

“We are protectors.” Anakin stated flatly. “Yours currently. We fight for peace.” He saw Obi-Wan give him a warning look. “Highness.” He added. She chuckled coldly.

“What an amusing contradiction.” Satine said.

“What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of your Highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who do not share your neutral point of view.” Obi-Wan stepped in before Anakin could reply. Probably for the best really. Anakin despised people who looked down on him for who he was and what he did. He had had enough of that as a slave. This Duchess thought she was better than him because she naively wanted peace and he was ok with fighting back.

“I did not ask for this.” Satine snapped.

“That may be so but the majority of your court did.” Obi-Wan told her and Anakin noticed a definite softening in his tone. Did these two know each other? Obviously Obi-Wan knew her having lived this but did she know him? He hadn’t mentioned anything, although there had been a lot of information thrown at him when they discussed the future. Obi-Wan couldn’t be expected to mention everybody he knew.

“I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses.” Satine replied. Well, that answered that question. 

“I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities.” Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin hid a snicker, even as he wondered. It was sounding as if they knew each other fairly well. Yet he knew Obi-Wan had not been to Mandalore while Anakin was around and Obi-Wan’s description of this mission last time hadn’t suggested anything.

“Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma.” One of the Senators interrupted and Anakin was rather disappointed. He adored Obi-Wan’s snarky attitude. It was brilliant to watch. “In regards to the Senate vote…” He continued but was cut off by Satine.

“I believe a multitude creates discord, not good council.” In other words, shut up she’s deciding for everyone because she knows best. Anakin rolled his eyes again. He should probably leave before he said something bad. Thankfully the Senator suggested dinner. He and Obi-Wan headed to their assigned quarters.

“So, you and Satine know each other?” He asked as they made their way down a corridor. He could have sworn he saw a guilty expression cross Obi-Wan’s face. Then it was gone and he figured he had imagined it.

“An extended mission when I was still a Padawan. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore, protecting the Duchess from insurgents who threatened her world. They sent bounty hunters after us and we were always on the run, living hand to mouth.”

“Sounds...romantic.” Anakin tried for a teasing tone but something stirred in his stomach. It was a few moments before he recognised it as jealousy. Which was completely stupid. Obi-Wan gave him a look that was clearly supposed to be scathing but there was that hint of guilt that he thought he had imagined before. “So it was romantic?”

“Not exactly. Running from bounty hunters permanently is definitely not romantic but Satine and I...yes we had feelings for each other. Once the civil war was over, she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone.”

  
“You didn’t stay to help?” Anakin asked, proud that only a little bitterness came out. Obi-Wan hadn’t even known he existed then, he had every right to a past. That didn’t mean he had to like it. And he liked Satine even less now. They arrived at their quarters and Obi-Wan sat down heavily.

“My duties as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere.”

“Demanded? You had feelings for her! Did that not affect your decision?” Anakin wondered. Obi-Wan had clearly chosen the Jedi over love once before, would he eventually do it again? Would he decide he didn’t want to do this anymore? Panic rose up inside him and he struggled to breath properly. Maybe he wouldn’t continue to be enough to persuade Obi-Wan it was worth leaving the Jedi for good.

“Then, I lived by the Jedi code.” Obi-Wan continued. Then he looked up and noticed Anakin’s expression. Sudden understanding dawned across his face. “That was a very long time ago, even more so by my standards.  _ You  _ were the one who showed me there are more important things. I chose the Jedi then. Now, I will  _ always  _ choose you, Ani.” Obi-Wan told him firmly. “I had feelings for Satine once, yes but they faded the same way yours did for Padme.” He continued. The sincerity in his voice was clear and Anakin felt himself relaxing. He was being silly. Still, he had to ask.

“You said you chose the Jedi but did she ever ask you to stay?” He winced as his voice came out slightly strangled but he needed to know. Obi-Wan sighed.

“No. She didn’t. If she had then I would have chosen to stay with her.” He admitted. At first, Anakin felt relieved. He knew that was probably not how he was supposed to feel but it was good to know that Obi-Wan, even then, would have given up the Jedi for love. He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. Then he realised how much Obi-Wan had loved Satine and he felt jealousy rising up once again. It wasn’t  _ just him  _ that Obi-Wan would break the rules for. He wasn’t special, Satine just hadn’t fought hard enough or actually asked him to break the rules. Obi-Wan stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder, trying to sort out his confusing emotions. 

“Satine never asked me so I chose the Jedi. You never even had to ask. I broke the rules for you without even thinking. It was never a choice with you but an expectation. There was never another option. I love  _ you,  _ Ani.” 

“I love you too.” Anakin said quietly. He would have to hope that would be enough. He let Obi-Wan hold him, enjoying the comfort until his commlink beeped and Rex reported he had lost contact with two of his men. Anakin cursed. The droids  _ were  _ on board. Obi-Wan said he would be down to assist them.

“I’ll go.” Anakin said. “I could do with killing something, even if it’s just a droid.”

“Ani…” Obi-Wan sounded concerned.

“I’m ok.” Anakin assured him, honestly. Obi-Wan had allayed his fears, which, deep down, he knew were unfounded in the first place. “I just want to swing my lightsaber around.” The older Jedi did not look convinced but then suddenly he pouted.

“If the droids are here and you go down there that means I have to go to the Senator’s dinner.” He complained.

“Yep. I’m not in the mood to deal with Satine.” Anakin told him. Obi-Wan winced.

“Yeah, ok. You owe me one.” That did make Anakin laugh.

“Sure, sure.” He made to leave but Obi-Wan pulled him back, hugging him tightly once more. 

“Please be careful. I want you back in one piece.” Anakin smiled softly and nodded, a little ashamed of his insecurity. They went their separate ways. He arrived back in the hold and met up with Rex.

“General, still no word from Mixer and Redeye and the little astromech is acting weird.” Rex told him.

“Alright Rex, gather all the men here, and protect the lifts. I’ll look for Redeye and Mixer.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Rex commed all the Clones and Anakin set off, lightsaber ignited, Artoo at his side with his scanner out. Anakin listened very carefully but could hear nothing except Artoo beside him. In the darkness ahead, he saw Redeye moving really awkwardly. With a jolt he realised it reminded him of the Geonosians in the creepy Temple. He leapt forwards, slashing with his lightsaber, aiming just above Redeye’s head. There were sparks as he hit metal. Two metal spider legs clattered to the floor.

“General!” Came Rex’s voice.

“Stay by the lifts, Rex. I’ve got this.” He called back. The droid threw him backwards, sending two smaller crates after him. He dodged neatly and rolled sideways, jumping up and slashing as it came at him again. His lightsaber sent straight through the middle of it. He heard the sounds of blaster fire and was about to head to help his men when movement caught his attention. Several little spider things were crawling out of the bigger one. Anakin jumped back and began slashing them. Once they were all dead he headed straight for the Clones. One lay dead and the rest were shooting several dozen more smaller ones, a second bigger droid lay on the floor to the left. Anakin jumped into action but the smaller droids fled up the lift that had been partially forced open.

“Damn them.” Rex cursed. Anakin activated his commlink.

“Obi-Wan, the assassin probes were here. We’ve killed two of the big ones but some smaller ones escaped up the lift. They are heading in your direction.” He reported. Then he turned back to the Clones. “We need to find who smuggled this on board. This was not on here by accident.” He did as before and found the manifest. Then he took it upstairs to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan decided to keep to the original plan and use one of the small droids to prove Merrik was the traitor. Anakin still had a third assassin probe to find. 

He made his way back down to the Clones. They decided to split up to find the third one. Anakin went one way and the Clones went the other. A few minutes later his commlink went off.

“Anakin, Merrik sort of took Satine hostage again.” Obi-Wan confessed in a sheepish voice.

“Seriously? I still have an assassin droid to find, I’ll join you soon.” As he finished the sentence the sounds of blaster fire reached him. He dashed to the left and spotted the Clones shooting at another big droid. As he arrived it crashed to the floor. Anakin made sure to slash through every little one as it emerged. With that taken care of, he went to join Obi-Wan.

“Check on Vizsla, we don’t want Merrik to get him free.” Anakin ordered the Clones. 

“Yes, General.” Rex said. Anakin ran to a lift. As he ran down a corridor, Obi-Wan came running towards him.

“He is most likely on the bridge.” Obi-Wan said. “Calling for help.”

“I’ve sent the Clones to check on Vizsla.” Anakin said. 

“Good. I’ll head for the bridge, you help the clones. If he manages to call for help, that’ll be their first stop.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded. There was nobody around so he pulled Obi-Wan in for a kiss before leaving. 

The holding cell area was quiet. Rex and Cody stood outside Vizsla’s cell while the remainder of the Clones patrolled the area.

“Listen up boys, we might be having company. If Merrik had called for help, droids are probably on the way.”

“We’ll turn ‘em into scrap metal, General.” One of the Clones called out. The rest cheered at this statement and Anakin grinned.

  
“That’s my kinda thinking.” They waited and listened but there was no impact that suggested they had been boarded. Maybe Obi-Wan had gotten there on time. Having heard nothing in a while, Anakin told the Clones to stay alert and went looking for Obi-Wan. He heard voices up ahead to slowed his approach. As he got within hearing distance he could make out Satine confessing she had loved Obi-Wan since she had rescued her all those years ago. Anakin felt his hackles rise. It was even worse when Obi-Wan tried to tell her it wasn’t the right time before admitting that he would have left the Jedi had she asked. Pain wracked his chest. It was one thing to know it, it was quite another to hear Obi-Wan telling Satine that. Maybe he wanted her to ask him now? Maybe Obi-Wan’s feelings hadn’t faded as much as he thought. It took all of his willpower not to charge around the corner. He could hear Merrik scoffing but couldn’t make out the words through the ringing in his ears.

Sounds of fast movement drew him out of his daze. Peeking around the corner, he saw Satine with a gun pointed at Merrik and Obi-Wan with his lightsaber out. 

“I still win.” Merrik was saying. “The second I’m away, I’ll blow the Coronet to bits.” There was a remote in his hand. Anakin could probably have used the Force to get it away from him but if he got it even a second wrong the button would get pressed. So he waited for Obi-Wan to deal with it. Merrik gleefully pointed out that Satine wouldn’t shoot him so couldn’t stop him. “And you, Kenobi. You’d be hailed as a hero by everyone on the ship. Well, almost everyone.” Merrik glanced at Satine. Anakin saw red. Obi-Wan was going to risk the entire ship, risk Anakin, to impress Satine? Not on his kriffing watch. He leapt forwards and plunged his lightsaber through the man’s chest with a savage pleasure before reaching down to catch the detonator.

“You are going nowhere.” Anakin spat, glaring down at the body simply so he wouldn’t have to look at Obi-Wan. Satine threw the gun away as if it had burned her.

“Well done, Anakin. Glad you got here in time.” Obi-Wan said. That made his pause.  _ Wait, he approved of killing the guy? Well why hadn’t he done that himself then? _ Anakin looked up in time to see the glare Satine levelled at both of them.

“Someone had to save all of our skins.” Anakin stated bitterly, still not looking at the other man. 

“Is that what you call murder? Is that how you sleep at night by justifying it to yourselves?” Satine asked scornfully.

“I sleep at night thinking of all the people I saved with my actions.” Anakin snapped. “Next time, I’ll be sure to let him blow you up.” With that, he stormed off to tell Rex and the Clones that it was safe before he could get too tempted to stab her too. Though he still wanted a guard on Vizsla.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called after him but Anakin ignored it. Once he had finished speaking with the Clones he wondered what he was going to do next. 

He did not want to face Obi-Wan just yet. Then it struck him that he had murdered Merrik purely out of anger and he had  _ enjoyed _ it. It was such a rush to vent his anger. Sure he had saved the ship but that hadn’t been on his mind. He had been angry at Obi-Wan and murdered someone. It made him sick. He sat down heavily on the floor and put his head in his hands, trying not to cry. He was a terrible Jedi and a terrible person. Maybe Obi-Wan would be better off with Satine, no matter how aggravating she was. Sure, Merrik had probably deserved to die but he was not the target of Anakin’s anger, just the one he had been able to take it out on. Flashes of himself as the so called Darth Vader swam before his eyes and he lost the battle with his stomach, throwing up on the floor beside him.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded alarmed.

“Go away.” Anakin told him, through the sobs that now wracked his body.

“And leave you in this state? Absolutely not.” Obi-Wan replied sounding as if the suggestion was utterly ridiculous. “Come on, let’s get you back to the sleeping quarters.”

“I’m fine here. Just go.” 

“Not until you tell me what this is about. I figured you’d rather do that somewhere more private.” Obi-Wan said, kneeling beside him.

“You mean  _ you’d  _ rather do it somewhere more private! Can’t have anyone finding out about us and our dirty little secret.” Anakin snapped. Glancing up he saw the hurt and shock on Obi-Wan’s face and part of him regretted that. He still didn’t want to cause the other man pain. Nor did he really mean it but he wanted Obi-Wan to leave him alone. He didn’t want to be seen in this pathetic state.

“Ok, now we are definitely talking about this.” Obi-Wan said firmly. “Is this about what I told you earlier?”

“No, this is about you telling Satine. Were you hoping she’d ask you to stay this time? Would you rather stay with her?” Anakin asked, trying to sound angry but he didn’t have the energy anymore. 

“Of course not.” Obi-Wan sounded both confused and surprised. “I didn’t want him blowing up the ship and I thought he would take her. I assumed I wouldn’t see her ever again and given that I no longer feel that way I figured it didn’t matter.”

“But it was quite alright to let him blow up the ship instead of killing him just to impress Satine!” Anakin snapped.

“I wasn’t going to let him blow up the ship!” Obi-Wan protested, sounding slightly angry himself at the accusation. “I was about to do something about it but you beat me to it. Nor do I care about impressing Satine.”

“How did I manage to beat you to it? I was much further away! You paused because you didn’t want her mad at you.”

“Oh, you know that for definite do you?” Obi-Wan challenged angrily. “For your information I paused because I guessed he would be expecting me to attack and didn’t want him to blow up the ship before I could reach him.”  _ Oh.  _ Anakin hadn’t considered that. Shame replaced the anger.

“Right.” He said but his voice was small and ashamed now.

“Oh, Ani.” Obi-Wan’s voice softened. He pulled Anakin into a hug. “I told you I don’t care for Satine anymore. It’s you I love. I wish you had a little more faith in me.”

“I have faith in you. Always. It’s me I don’t trust.” Anakin admitted.

“What?” Obi-Wan was confused again.

“I don’t trust myself to be enough to deserve you.” Each word was incredibly painful. He felt more vulnerable than ever. “You’ve seen what I do. You know what I could turn into. How could you ever keep loving someone like that? I slaughtered Merrik. I’m a monster.”

“He was going to destroy the entire ship.”

“Yes but I didn’t care. I was so  _ angry. _ ” Anakin confessed, cringing at his own words and what Obi-Wan must think of him after such an admission. He hid his face once more

“And I’m assuming that delightful pile of vomit is the result of you realising what you had done?” Obi-Wan asked, in a much kinder voice than Anakin had been expecting. “The fact that you felt so guilty about it, you were sick shows you are still a good person. You are so far from being a monster, Anakin Skywalker. You are the best man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing! Besides, Merrik was going to die, it is simply your motivation for killing him that is the problem. We will deal with it together, whatever else may happen. Maybe some more meditation. No taking you to see any more old flames.” His tone was light and Anakin guessed, or at least hoped, he was joking and managed a small laugh.

“I think one is enough for now.” He said.

“Agreed.” Obi-Wan said. “Now, come on, I can’t cuddle you properly down here. Let’s get to bed.” He pulled Anakin to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist as they slowly made their way back to their quarters. Once inside, Anakin collapsed onto the bed, drained beyond belief. Obi-Wan stripped him down to his underwear and then did the same for himself before clambering onto the bed beside him.

“Obi, I…” Anakin began, words slurring slightly.

“We’ll finish talking about this in the morning. For now, just rest, love.” Obi-Wan told him softly. Anakin felt himself being moved around until they were both lying down, his head resting on Obi-Wan’s chest. He wanted to say more but his eyelids closed of their own volition and sleep claimed him.

Morning dawned and Anakin was deliciously comfortable. He was in the same position as when he had fallen asleep and Obi-Wan’s chest made a very good pillow. Then the events of the day before came rushing back and he sat up quickly. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice was concerned.

“Oh god. Kriffing hell.” Anakin muttered. 

“Ani. It’s going to be ok. I promise. One slip does not make you a monster. You clearly regret what you did. If you were truly a monster you wouldn’t give a damn. If you ever get close to falling this time, I  _ will  _ be there to catch you. I promise.” Obi-Wan said fervently. He sounded so sure that Anakin felt himself relax. Even if he couldn’t trust himself, he could trust Obi-Wan.

“If I ever do fall, if  _ that  _ future ever happens, you need to kill me, Obi-Wan. I want you to promise that if you can’t save me, you will kill me. I don’t ever want to do those things.” Anakin begged him.

“Not an option. There is always another way and I  _ will  _ find it. I will  _ always _ find a way to save you.” Obi-Wan replied firmly. “Even from yourself.” In that moment Anakin believed him. He nodded.

“I trust you.”

“Good. Now, about the other delusion you seemed to be under. I hope you know that I would  _ never  _ risk your life, let alone those on the ship, simply to impress someone. In fact I should be rather horrified to want to impress someone who thought that was anything to be proud of. Anyone who would rather I let a ship blow up, killing everyone on board, instead of killing one man, is not someone I could ever like let alone love.”

“You’re still too good for me.” Anakin mumbled.

“Nonsense.” Obi-Wan scoffed. “I’m hardly perfect, Ani. I’ve made plenty of mistakes myself. And I don’t mean in that awful future that won’t ever happen.” He added, clearly having spotted Anakin opening his mouth to argue. “I love you, Ani. Nothing, and I mean  _ nothing  _ will ever change that. You’re quite stuck with me I’m afraid.” With that declaration, Anakin finally let himself relax completely.

“That’s good because you happen to be stuck with me too.” He gave the older man a weak smile.

“I’m sure there are worse people to be stuck with.” Obi-Wan pretended to think about it. Anakin poked him in the ribs. “Yes, I mean, I could have been landed with Jabba the Hutt.”

“Seriously?” Anakin gave him a mock glare. Obi-Wan smirked. “You got the lucky end of the stick. I got landed with a decrepit, old man.” 

“Decrepit?” Obi-Wan repeated, looking offended.

“Yep. To be fair to the guy, he is ancient. Probably belongs in a museum.” Anakin continued. Now he was the one smirking.

“You need to learn respect for your elders.” Obi-Wan told him, swatting the back of his head. Then he leant over and kissed his hair. Then his smile dropped and he became serious again. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah.” Anakin said. And it was true. He still felt guilty and probably always would but he would learn from it and work even harder to control his temper. “I’m sorry for being such a mess.”

“We’re all a mess deep down, Ani.” Obi-Wan told him. “Even if we don’t show it.”

“Even you?” 

“Especially me.” Obi-Wan nodded. Then he leant over and kissed Anakin firmly. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. If you wish to skip the smutty part, skip past the line of *** and pretty much to the end of the chapter. This is my first time ever writing smut so I hop you guys enjoy. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and support. It really makes my day and inspires me to keep writing.

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop himself eyeing the younger man out of concern. He hadn’t realised Anakin was still so unsure about how much Obi-Wan really loved him. His actions with Merrik hadn’t helped. Under any other circumstances, hearing that Anakin had killed him out of anger would have chilled him to the bone but the young Jedi had been so torn up about it that he had actually been sick. His regret could not have been any clearer. So, while it was a bit of a worrying sign, he wasn’t going to panic. That wasn’t what Anakin needed right now.

Still, he hadn’t slept much the night before. Partly because he wanted to make sure he could help if Anakin had nightmares, which he did have. And partly because he didn’t want his own nightmares. If Anakin got any hint that his actions had caused Obi-Wan nightmares he would beat himself up even more and that wouldn’t help anyone. 

He tightened his grip on the younger man and kissed his hair once more, trying to further assure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. They freshened themselves up and spent the ‘morning’ in bed, cuddling. Obi-Wan made sure to constantly mutter assurances to Anakin, enjoying the awed delight that would grace his face each and every time. However soon they would be approaching Coruscant so they had to get up. 

“Once we have dropped Vizsla and Satine off, we can head straight to our apartment and get right back to cuddling.” Obi-Wan promised as Anakin made discontented sounds every time he tried to get up. 

“Oh fine.” He grumbled with an adorable pout. They got themselves dressed and joined the others, ready to depart. Satine was ignoring both of them. Cody and Rex were shooting them concerned looks but Obi-Wan shook his head slightly and they both pulled their helmets back on. Palpatine was waiting for them.

“A job well done, Master Jedi.” He said to Obi-Wan.

“Thank you, Chancellor.” Obi-Wan replied, forcing himself to incline his head. Then they stood to the side to allow him to greet Satine and the other Senators. Much to his annoyance, Satine walked over to them while the other Senators spoke to Palpatine. He felt Anakin stiffen beside him and sent waves of loving reassurance through their bond. 

“How ironic we should meet again only to find ourselves on opposing sides.” She said.

“Yes, well, I’d prefer your people to be prepared in case the Separatists attack. But you must do as you see fit. You always do.” Obi-Wan replied in a cool voice. “The needs of your people are all that matter.” Satine stared.

“Indeed.” Was all she said. Then her expression softened. “You know, a beard really doesn’t suit you.” Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. 

“What?” He asked as Anakin was practically growling beside him.

“It hides too much of your handsome face.” She stretched out a hand towards him and he stepped backward so quickly he almost fell over Artoo. A hand grasped his arm and helped him to regain his balance.

“Thanks.” He muttered to Anakin whose face was calm but his eyes were practically shooting sparks. Obi-Wan noticed that he had managed to move himself between Satine and Obi-Wan while also stopping him falling on his backside. He almost smirked at the possessiveness but it was probably not a good idea given Anakin’s most recent spate of insecurity. “Goodbye Satine.” He said, noticing Satine watching him in some surprise.

“Yes, goodbye Obi-Wan.” She said, giving him one last smile before heading off after the other Senators. Nearby he could hear Rex and Cody trying to stifle their chuckles. He glared at them both and they stopped laughing. He tried to believe they were simply laughing at him almost falling over but he had a horrible suspicion they knew exactly why Anakin had behaved the way he had. 

“Come on, I need a drink.” Obi-Wan muttered. He led Anakin off towards the Temple. Ahsoka was waiting for them. She came bounding over and Obi-Wan smiled at the young Togruta. 

“Welcome back. How was Mandalore?” She asked. 

“Exhausting.” Obi-Wan told her honestly. 

“I rather hope not to have to return.” Anakin stated. “The Duchess gets on my nerves.” Obi-Wan had to hide his snort at that gross understatement. Ahsoka looked between them with narrowed eyes.

“Did something happen?” She asked. Obi-Wan glanced around. Thankfully there was nobody nearby.

“Satine and I may have had a thing, a long time ago.” He told her. Her eyes went wide. Then she looked over at Anakin.

“Ah. I’m suddenly rather glad I wasn’t there.” She said. Anakin snorted but his lips twitched into a slight smile. “Well, I’ll leave you two to enjoy being back. Are we going to spar tomorrow, Skyguy?”

“Sure thing, Snips. Can’t have you getting rusty.” Anakin replied. Ahsoka smirked and then bounded off again with her never ending energy. The other two Jedi headed straight for their apartment. They should probably debrief the Council but they silently agreed it could wait. Once inside, they both sank onto the couch, Obi-Wan pulling Anakin to him. They sat quietly for a while, until Anakin put a podrace on for them to watch. Obi-Wan would _never_ admit that the sport was sort of growing on him. At the very least he almost enjoyed watching it, although he was perfectly sure he would have a heart attack if Anakin ever decided to race again.

When the race was over Anakin cooked up something to eat. Obi-Wan could sense him becoming more peaceful the longer they were back. Once they had eaten, Anakin asked if Obi-Wan would meditate with him to which he agreed instantly. The fact that he was actually asking to meditate proved how much the last day or so had shaken him. They sat on their bed, holding hands while they meditated. The familiar signature of Qui-Gon surrounded both of them which made Anakin relax even more. 

It was hours before they came out of their meditative state. One glance at Anakin told him it had been very beneficial. His whole posture was lighter and he looked younger, without so many cares. 

“Thank you.” Anakin said softly.

“You’re very welcome but what for?”

“Honestly, everything. Loving me, having faith in me, helping me. The list goes on.” Anakin gave him a small smile.

“You deserve all of that, Ani. You deserve to be _happy_.” Obi-Wan told him. They got themselves ready for bed despite it still being relatively early. Then he gathered Anakin to him and they lay down together. It didn’t take long for Anakin’s breathing to even out. Only once he was sure he was asleep, and not having a nightmare did Obi-Wan let himself follow suit and fall asleep.

When he woke the next morning his immediate thought was that he was incredibly warm. Opening his eyes, and squinting against the brightness, he saw the cause of the unexpected heat. In his sleep, Anakin had somehow moved and was sprawled right across him, practically lying on top of him, holding onto him tightly. There was absolutely no way he was moving without waking the other man which he had no intention of doing. One of his arms was pinned under Anakin so he used his free hand to just stroke the other man’s hair softly. It wasn’t long before he woke up as well. Surprise flashed across his face when he realised the position he was in and then he glanced up at Obi-Wan who wore an amused smirk. 

“It’s not my fault you make a good cuddle buddy.” Anakin said a little defensively.

“I wasn’t complaining.” Obi-Wan told him. “In fact, I will be most displeased if you were to move.” Anakin grinned. 

“Oh alright. I suppose I can stay here.” He agreed. “But I need to spar with Ahsoka today and you get to debrief the Council.”

“Oh no. You are coming with me to the Council.” Obi-Wan told him. “You left me to the Senator’s dinner on the Coronet, you’re not getting out of this too.” Anakin pouted but he stood firm. “You can spar with Ahsoka afterwards.”

“Fiiiine.” Anakin let out an exaggerated sigh that made him smile. He shifted them slightly so he could kiss the younger man properly. His hands skimmed across Anakin’s back and down to his sides. Anakin jerked. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“You’re ticklish?” He asked in surprise. He wondered how in the Force he had not noticed that before. Although he supposed until the last few months he had had no reason to be touching Anakin in such a fashion.

“No.” Anakin replied a little too quickly. Obi-Wan smirked. He moved his fingers lightly over his side once more and Anakin shuddered a little in his attempt to restrain his reaction.

“I think you’re lying.” Obi-Wan stated gleefully. Soon enough they were engaged in a full blown, well tickle fight may have been generous. Obi-Wan wasn’t ticklish so all Anakin could do was avoid his attacks which was rather difficult given the confined space on the bed. Eventually he kicked out to avoid one particular attack and caught Obi-Wan off guard so he was forced backwards, falling unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Obi-Wan! You ok?” Anakin asked in what Obi-Wan guessed was supposed to be an anxious tone but the undercurrent of laughter rather dampened the concern.

“Just fine.” He said dryly, picking himself up.

“Yes you are.” Anakin replied and Obi-Wan looked over to see the other man watching him. Belatedly he realised he was only wearing underwear and he felt his face heat up a little. He also realised his embarrassment was rather pointless given they had previously showered together.

“Oh shut up.” He said.

“You are.” Anakin’s voice was more insistent this time. “You’re gorgeous Obi-Wan.”

“I thought I was a decrepit old man?” He teased, raising an eyebrow. Anakin chuckled.

“Well that’s true. You just happen to be a gorgeous, decrepit, old man.”

“You’re too kind.” He replied sarcastically.

“I know.” Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Come on, we have a report to make.”

“Must we?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh alright.” Anakin dragged himself out of bed. Instead of getting dressed he pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. Obi-Wan kissed him softly before they got themselves ready for the day. After reporting to the Council he needed to think about what to do. He knew Satine’s attempt to stop Republic involvement on Mandalore was going to be sabotaged. Despite her thinking being naive, Obi-Wan knew that Republic interference would make the situation worse. Thankfully, having captured Vizsla, the leader of Death Watch, it would give a good argument that the situation was under control. Truthfully he hoped Mandalore could remain neutral, he just wanted Satine to be prepared for the Separatists to get involved regardless. While she needed to know that she couldn’t just will reality away, he did not want the Death Watch to take over Mandalore and kill innocent people just for her to learn that lesson.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Anakin asked.

“Mandalore. Satine’s attempt to reject Republic interference is going to be sabotaged.”

“So?” Anakin shrugged.

“Ani, Palpatine wants the Republic to get involved so the Mandalorian public will be outraged and end up viewing the Death Watch as liberators instead of terrorists. If Palpatine wants that to occur, don’t you think we should stop it?” Anakin sighed.

“I suppose.” He muttered.

“Just think, the sooner this is sorted, the sooner Satine goes back to Mandalore. No Republic interference also means we won’t have to go there and deal with her any further. Win win for us.” Obi-Wan told him. 

“Yeah. Ok.” Anakin nodded. “What do you want us to do?” 

“Let’s report to the Council first. Then you go and spar with Ahsoka while I attend the Senate meeting. From there, we can find who has the proper copy of the doctored footage they will be showing.”

“Alright. I’m not going to argue about not having to go to the Senate.” 

“I thought that might be the case.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin grinned. “Come on, let’s get going.” They each grabbed a ration bar to eat on the way and hugged once more before leaving for the Council chambers. They gave a full report of the events on Mandalore and the trip back to Coruscant. The Council agreed with Obi-Wan’s assessment that Republic interference would indeed make the issue with the Death Watch bigger. However it was in the hands of the Senate so they instructed Obi-Wan to go to the Senate and see what was going on which had been his plan anyway. 

“Also, in my investigation, I found this.” Obi-Wan took out the darksaber hilt and showed the rest of the Council. There were some sharp intakes of breath. “Pre Vizsla had it.”

“A wondrous find.” Ki-Adi Mundi said.

“Keep it in the Temple, we will.” Yoda said.

“Wasn’t it stolen from here in the first place?” Shaak Ti asked.

“That is true but we shall keep its presence a secret.” Windu said. “We cannot have this falling back into the hands of Death Watch.”

“Agree I do.” Yoda stated. Obi-Wan handed the darksaber to Windu.

Finally Anakin and Obi-Wan were dismissed. They went their separate ways and Obi-Wan reluctantly headed for the Senate building. The Senate was already in session by the time he arrived. They were watching the footage from the Deputy Minister. Satine protested that it wasn’t true and she wanted to speak with Jerec. Palpatine informed her he had been killed in a Death Watch attack that morning. She was horrified but rallied and pointed out that they had now captured the leader of Death Watch which proved that they were on top of things.

“Ah but it was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who captured Pre Vizsla.” Palpatine pointed out. “Clearly you do need help in these matters.” Then he declared the vote would take place in the next session. Well that gave him some time to work with but not much. Suddenly he recalled that the Mandalorian assassin had rigged Satine’s speeder. He needed to find it. And preferably summon Anakin who was much better with these things. He activated his commlink.

“Anakin?”

“Yes, Obi-Wan?” Came the immediate reply.

“I sort of forgot that someone tampers with Satine’s speeder. It’s going to crash. I need you to help me find it and fix it.”

“Of course you did. I’ll be right there.” Anakin said, clearly at least trying not to sound amused. Obi-Wan made his way out, knowing it would take a little while for Satine to get out of the Senate. He knew where she would board the speeder, but it hadn’t been there waiting for her so it must be in the hangar somewhere. It took longer than he would have liked to arrive at the correct place and a Mandalorian was getting ready to set off.

“Wait!” He called. The man turned around.

“Can I help you?” 

“Duchess Satine is a high priority target for the Death Watch. I would like to check that her vehicle has not been tampered with.” Obi-Wan said. The man frowned but stepped out of the speeder and gestured for him to go ahead. Thankfully Anakin arrived only a few moments later. Obi-Wan stepped back and let the other Jedi do his thing. It didn’t take long before he found an explosive that could be triggered remotely, similar to on the Coronet. He disable it easily.

“I think we need to get this to the Senate.” Anakin said.

“No. If the Senate find out the Death Watch has followed Satine all the way to Coruscant and made an assassination attempt they will take it as further proof that she cannot control the situation. We need to find the assassin before they try again.” Obi-Wan said. 

“Er, could you possibly fix the speeder first? I do need to fetch the Duchess.” The driver asked, looking upset.

“Of course.” Anakin told him. It was easy to put it back together. It was rather wonderful to watch the ease with which he dealt with machine parts. Once he was done, the Jedi left. 

“Satine’s next move will be to speak to someone about the footage. She will be going to the Ministry of Intelligence to meet someone. The assassin is likely to try again there.” Obi-Wan said.

“Well we best get a move on then.” Anakin said. They quickly made their way to the Ministry. Once they reached the main street they separated. Obi-Wan took the upper level while Anakin searched on the ground. Really, Obi-Wan did have to thank the Death Watch for wearing such obvious armour. It made them much easier to spot than an assassin in plain clothes. He wandered around cautiously, every so often making sure to cast an eye in Anakin’s direction. The only way he could actually tell where Anakin was, was through his Force signature. He really could disguise himself and blend in very well. Though, he supposed that shouldn’t really come as a surprise given his relatively frequent trips to the undercity.

“Anything?” He asked through the commlink.

“Nothing.” Anakin replied.

“Nothing here either.” Obi-Wan sighed. Then he spotted a very familiar helmet. “Wait, I think that’s him. He’s with me on the upper level with a sniper rifle.”

  
“Got it. You want me up there or down here to find Satine?” Anakin asked.

“Try and find Satine.” Obi-Wan told him. 

“On it.” Came the slightly unhappy reply. He returned his focus to the Mandalorian about forty feet in front of him. Obi-Wan made his way forwards. As he drew closer, the assassin suddenly aimed his rifle and took a shot. Obi-Wan jumped forwards, igniting his lightsaber and slashing through the gun before he could shoot again. The assassin then hit him in the gut with the remaining part of the gun. Air was forced from his lungs but Obi-Wan recovered quickly. They fought and at some point he was disarmed, his lightsaber falling to the floor before rolling away. Their fistfight was drawing attention and a powerful punch to the solar plexus meant Obi-Wan was thrown backwards. The assassin drew a small gun and aimed it at his heart. Then another lightsaber slashed through that gun too before destroying the man’s jetpack as well. 

“I wouldn’t move, if I were you.” Anakin said calmly, though Obi-Wan noticed that his eyes were blazing with fury, aiming his lightsaber at the assassin’s throat. The man snarled angrily but didn’t move. Anakin put him in cuffs and then tossed Obi-Wan’s lightsaber back to him. “Careful Obi-Wan. That weapon is your life.” He said with an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Yes, yes. Alright.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop his amusement. He wondered how long Anakin had been waiting for that opportunity. “Where is the Duchess?”

“Safe, back down there.” He gestured to the ground floor. “Now what do we do?” 

“We allow the Coruscanti authorities to handle this as an attempted murder, doesn’t matter on who. Then we escort Satine to the Senate, hopefully with the correct recording.” Anakin nodded. Then he flagged down one of the guards who had been trying to disperse the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. He handed over the assassin with a quick explanation. The guards took him away and the two Jedi leapt over the side and returned to where Anakin had left Satine.

“It would seem you saved my life.” Satine said in a distinctly unhappy voice.

“Again.” Anakin pointed out in a clearly fake innocent tone. She glared. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“Did you get what you came here for?” He asked her. She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Yes, I did. How did you know I would come here?” She asked.

“Lucky guess.” Obi-Wan told her. “I saw the recording in the Senate today and suspected you would try to find the real thing.”

“So you knew it was edited?”

“It was the likely explanation.”

“You seem to do a lot of guesswork.”

“Next time we’ll leave it to you, assassins and all.” Anakin stated, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure they would have left you alone had you asked them nicely enough.”

“It’s time we got your recording to the Senate.” Obi-Wan cut in before Satine could reply. They both glared at each other but nodded. They took a speeder and arrived at the Senate quickly enough. As Satine had not had her speeder tampered with, the vote was still scheduled to be tomorrow. It would have to wait until then as Obi-Wan did not want to risk showing the footage to Palpatine and having something happen to it before then. Satine agreed it would be better to wait until the vote. 

“Will you...will you stay and help me guard it?” Satine asked, for once sounding a little nervous.

“How do you propose we do that? Stand here and ask any thieves to please go away?” Anakin asked scornfully.

“I was hoping you would be more of a deterrent.” Satine retorted.

“Of course we will. You will get that recording to the Senate.” Obi-Wan promised. 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” She gave him a grateful smile and then disappeared into her rooms.

“You’re not still concerned about Satine and I?” Obi-Wan asked Anakin, spotting the annoyance on his face.

“No. She just grates on my nerves anyway.” Anakin shrugged. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but could tell he was being truthful. Thankfully nothing happened overnight. The next morning Satine delivered the recording to the Senate and it was decided that the Republic would not interfere on Mandalore. With their job done, Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way back to the Temple. They made a quick report to the Council before heading to their apartment.

“Ah, freedom.” Anakin sighed, sinking onto the couch. “The Council didn’t even give us another assignment yet.”

“I don’t know about you, but I want some sleep.” Obi-Wan said.

“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea.” Anakin agreed. They made their way into the bedroom, Anakin slipped into the fresher first so Obi-Wan got himself undressed. Then they swapped over before clambering into bed and promptly falling asleep.

The next morning, Obi-Wan woke up to the feeling of Anakin’s fingers lightly running through the smattering of hair on his chest. 

“Good morning.” Obi-Wan said sleepily.

“Mornin’.” Anakin replied. Opening his eyes, he saw that Anakin was propped up on one elbow beside him, hand still on his chest. Obi-Wan moved his own hand to the growing curls at the back of Anakin’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Anakin kissed him back firmly, licking at his lip, asking for entry which was granted. Their tongues battle for dominance. Then Anakin shifted so he was lying on top of Obi-Wan, keeping his weight on his elbows but making sure their bodies were touching. 

**********

  
  


Then Anakin began kissing down his neck which made Obi-Wan shiver slightly and a moan of pleasure escaped him. He ran his hands over the younger man’s back, dipping beneath his underwear to cup his ass. Then he pulled him tighter against his growing erection. One hand, keeping him in place, Obi-Wan used his free hand to pull up Anakin’s chin, kissing him deeply once more. Then he pulled back, breathing hard.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

“I want you.” Anakin replied, grinding against him to prove his point. Obi-Wan nodded. He used the Force to help him flip them over smoothly. Then he kissed his way down Anakin’s neck and chest. He wanted to take his time and truly get to know his love’s body. Obi-Wan explored the skin of his chest, slowly moving down to Anakin’s stomach. When he sucked slightly on a particular spot, Anakin’s hips jerked upwards slightly and he made note of that for future reference. As his lips trailed lower, Obi-Wan’s fingers played with the edge of Anakin’s boxers. He glanced up, looking for permission to continue. Anakin watched him but then realised what he was asking and nodded. With the interfering cloth out of the way, Anakin was left exposed. Obi-Wan took a few moments to simply admire him but Anakin let out a whine of impatience and he smiled. 

He kept his eyes locked on Anakin’s as he took him in his hand and slowly began moving. Anakin’s mouth opened slightly and his hands lightly fisted the sheets as Obi-Wan kept his movements slow and deliberate. His eyes were half closed so Obi-Wan returned to kissing any available skin within reach while he kept working Anakin’s cock. The sounds he made were delightful and Obi-Wan used the Force to remove his own boxers. He shifted his position slightly and increased the speed of his hand. Anakin let out a louder moan and his hips jerked. 

“Obi. So good.” Anakin breathed. Obi-Wan then stopped his movement and Anakin began to protest. All protests were silenced when Obi-Wan took him in his mouth. A strangled moan escaped the younger man and a hand fisted in his hair. He moved up and down slowly, pausing to lick a stripe up the underside of his cock. The hand in his hair flexed rapidly and Obi-Wan could feel Anakin struggling not to thrust his hips. He quickened his movements. Anakin’s breathing increased as he continued to make little noises that went straight to Obi-Wan’s own cock. 

“C..close.” Anakin panted. That knowledge spurred Obi-Wan on, moving his mouth quicker, moving his hand to cup Anakin’s testicles. The younger Jedi writhed and then he stilled, hips thrusting up slightly and he let out a loud moan. “Obi-Wan!” Obi-Wan felt a warm, slightly salty liquid filling his mouth. It was unpleasant but tolerable and he swallowed before moving himself back up the bed. Anakin was still breathing hard but he gave him a dopey grin. 

“Was that alright?” Obi-Wan asked slightly nervously. It had certainly been a while since he had done anything of the sort.

“Amazin’.” Anakin said.

  
“We should probably get cleaned up.”

“Wanna repay the favour.” Anakin protested.

“Some other time. There are still plenty of things we need to be doing.” Obi-Wan told him. They dragged themselves out of bed and then ended up showering together. There were more exploratory touches and soft kisses. 

Anakin was just washing his back and then a hand snaked around and gripped his cock firmly. He shuddered slightly. The hand began moving and pleasure rushed through him. It had been so long. He let out a moan and rested his forehead against the shower wall. Anakin placed soft kisses along his shoulder blades as he continued to work his cock. Obi-Wan shivered in pleasure and then turned himself around. Anakin was smiling at him, wet hair plastered against his head. Obi-Wan pulled him in for a searing kiss as the hand on his cock sped up. He groaned, and let his head fall back against the wall. Immediately lips were on his throat, sucking and nipping. Waves of pleasure coursed through him.

“Ani.” He whispered.

“Yes, love?” Obi-Wan couldn’t form the words for what he wanted so settled for a moan instead. Anakin grinned and worked his hand even harder. He was not going to last much longer. His release was thundering closer and he looked into the crystal blue eyes of Anakin, blown wide with lust. His peak hit him and his eyes closed as all thought was wiped from his mind. His head fell forwards to Anakin’s shoulder and he used the younger man to support himself, not completely sure he had the strength left to stand by himself. It was a quite a few more moments before he could collect himself and look up at Anakin who seemed rather proud of himself.

“Was that ok?”

“Definitely more than ok.” Obi-Wan told him when he could speak coherently once more. He kissed Anakin deeply. They finished cleaning themselves up and then finally got out of the shower.

  
  


************

They got themselves dressed and Anakin made breakfast. As his sparring session with Ahsoka had been cut short the day before, they were going to try again. Obi-Wan decided to go along and watch as Anakin was going to give Ahsoka her life day present. Once they had got everything they needed, including the present, they made their way out of the apartment.


	35. Chapter 35

Anakin kept reliving every detail of that morning as they walked. He made sure to keep a tight hold on his mental shields as he did so. That was definitely not something he wanted other Jedi to notice. Ahsoka was already waiting for them in the training room. She grinned when she saw them.

“Morning, Master. Morning, Obi-Wan.” She called. 

“Hey, Snips.”

“Good morning Ahsoka.” 

“Happy life day, Snips.” Anakin said with a grin. 

“Thanks.” Ahsoka replied, looking almost shy. Jedi didn’t really celebrate life days but Anakin believed that it wouldn’t kill a Jedi to celebrate one day a year. Especially in war. Not everyone made it to their next life day. He eagerly handed her the bag in his hand. Ahsoka looked confused for a second before her eyes lit up and she grinned. She opened it and pulled out a brand new utility belt. Anakin had already coded himself and Obi-Wan into some of the compartments and left two that only Ahsoka could get into. He wanted her to be able to keep some privacy unless she chose otherwise.

“Thank you, Master!” She exclaimed in delight. “It’s wonderful.”

“You’re welcome, Snips. How about we have some first aid lessons so you know how to use all these medicines I got for ya?” Anakin suggested, feeling quite pleased with himself. Ahsoka nodded eagerly.

“Will you be joining us, Mast...Obi-Wan?” She asked.

“Why not.” Obi-Wan said with a smile. The three of them headed back to Anakin and Obi-Wan’s apartment. Once inside, Anakin proceeded to give Ahsoka a three hour long lesson on basic first aid, including how to recognise various poisons. The medicine kit he had got Ahsoka was more basic than his own or Obi-Wan’s but still far larger than the standard Jedi one. They had some fun practising bandaging and staunching various wounds.

By the time they had finished, Anakin was almost completely covered in bandages from head to foot. Obi-Wan had one wrapped around his head, covering his left eye and Ahsoka had somehow wrapped both legs in the same bandage without realising. When she tried to stand up, she immediately fell back over. Anakin burst out laughing and she glared at him before trying to untangle herself. 

Once they had put everything away and Anakin had shown Ahsoka how to use her utility belt, it was almost lunchtime. Ahsoka had insisted on coding in Anakin and Obi-Wan to both the remaining compartments, saying adamantly that she had no need for secrets from either of them. Anakin decided to take Ahsoka down to Dex’s for a lunch out before doing some sparring training. 

Dex was quite happy to see them and even put their meals on the house when he found out about the occasion. Ahsoka and Dex hit it off almost immediately which didn’t surprise Anakin. Dex was very easy to get along with. He would never forget how the Besalisk chef had taken him under his wing when Anakin had first arrived on the planet. In fact, Dex was probably his closest non Jedi friend other than Padme. He really wished he could tell Dex and him and Obi-Wan but unfortunately if Dex knew, it wouldn’t be long before the whole of Coruscant knew. He may be lovely but he couldn’t keep a secret to save his life.

They enjoyed a pleasant lunch, Anakin had nerfburgers and fries while Obi-Wan had waffles and Ahsoka had a bantha steak. Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan’s choice, given his general feelings on so-called ‘breakfast food’ at mealtimes other than breakfast. In fact he could probably give that lecture of proper diet off by heart.

“It’s a special day.” Obi-Wan shrugged before he could open his mouth to tease him. The diner was fairly quiet so Dex joined them while they ate, making the booth rather crowded. Given that Anakin had chosen to sit by Obi-Wan, that left Ahsoka to be slightly squished as Dex slid in next to her. She stuck her tongue out as she caught Anakin’s smirk. He just liked the fact that the booths were small enough he could get away with sitting pressed up against Obi-Wan without being overly obvious. 

“That was amazing food.” Ahsoka groaned in delight as they left. 

“Dex is the best.” Anakin agreed fondly. “Now you see why we don’t like canteen food.” He added. Ahsoka nodded vigorously.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Obi-Wan told him with a smile. 

“Well, Dex taught me.” 

“Dex taught you to cook?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded.

“Yeah, when I first came to Coruscant, Obi-Wan took me to Dex’s. We got chatting and he offered to give me cooking lessons. I set more fires than I care to remember while I was learning but it came in useful.” He admitted sheepishly. Ahsoka sniggered.

“It’s a good job we get plenty of exercise or I’d be so fat.” Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. “You’re cooking is far too nice.” Anakin grinned proudly. They arrived at the training area and prepared to spar. As they fought, he noted just how far Ahsoka had come from when they first sparred. It impressed him and saddened him because she had had to learn quicker than most in order to survive. 

They fought for a while, neither truly trying to win just testing out moves and different fighting styles. After some time Obi-Wan stepped in and took over sparring Ahsoka. Anakin still could not spar with Obi-Wan himself. He might be making progress in dealing with the poodoo pile of a future but he was so not ready for that. In all likelihood he never would be. Still, that didn’t make it any less hot to watch Obi-Wan in action. He wasn’t quite as graceful as some other Jedi but all of his movements showed he was firmly in control and that was very hot in his opinion. Though he was probably a bit biased. 

Once they finished for the day, Anakin told Ahsoka to take the rest of the afternoon off and do whatever she liked. 

“Thank you for everything today.” She said, beaming at him.

“You’re welcome, little one.” Anakin replied. She leapt forwards and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He was momentarily taken aback by how tall she was getting. Though he quickly returned the hug with equal affection. She clung to him for a few moments before pulling back. Anakin was startled to see that she looked like she was about to cry. He raised an eyebrow but she shook her head and gave him a wobbly smile. “You ok, ‘Soka?” He asked.

“Yeah. I just can't remember the last time anyone did anything like this for me.” She replied quietly.

“Then I’ve clearly been a neglectful Master.” Anakin told her. “Just wait until your next life day. Sixteen. You’ll almost be grown up.”

“You’re twenty and you’re not grown up.” Ahsoka pointed out with a smirk. He heard Obi-Wan chuckle behind him.

“You’re right. It’s obvious neither of us are grown ups so I vote we cause havoc and let Obi-Wan clear up the mess after us.” He said in a loud whisper. Ahsoka nodded.

“Why do I have to clean up?” Obi-Wan complained.

“You’re the closest to a grown up that we have.” Anakin told him.

“The closest to? Are you implying I am not grown up?” Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at him. Anakin smirked.

“What are you going to do about it if I am?” He asked. Obi-Wan advanced, giving him an evil look that made Anakin shiver slightly though not out of fear. Ahsoka looked between them.

“Oookay. So, I’m gonna go now.” She said loudly. The older Jedi looked away from each other sheepishly.

“Ok, Snips. We’ll do another medicinal lesson tomorrow in the archives. Meet you there after breakfast.” Anakin said. She nodded and then bounded off, even more spring in her step than usual. Anakin smiled fondly after her.

“You’re good with her.” Obi-Wan noted, pride in his voice.

“I learnt from the best.” Anakin told him. He pulled Obi-Wan in for a kiss before telling him he needed to head down to the undercity to complete some jobs. It had been a while. Obi-Wan didn’t look completely happy, probably mentally reviewing all the things that could go wrong, but he nodded and gave him another kiss before he left. 

Some of his customers weren’t happy with his delay in getting the job done but he managed to spend the first hour getting many smaller jobs done. The entire second hour was spent on one job, fixing a speeder that someone had crashed. Much of the body work had already been done, it just needed the wiring to be sorted. It shouldn’t have taken as long as it did but the owner had seemingly tried to do it himself and made a right botch job of it. After two hours he really wanted to be getting back to Obi-Wan but someone came to him with a so-called emergency job. It would pay exceptionally well so Anakin decided it was worth it. The job took him another three hours and it was getting on for evening by the time he had finished.

He cleaned himself up as best he could before returning to the Temple. When he entered the apartment he saw Obi-Wan curled up, asleep on the couch. There was a documentary on and Anakin rolled his eyes in amusement. Instead of waking him, Anakin used the Force to help carry him through to their bedroom smoothly. It also aided him in stripping Obi-Wan down to his boxers and putting him in the bed. Anakin then got himself ready for bed before clambering in next to him. He pulled Obi-Wan’s head to his chest and wrapped his arms around the older man. Soon he drifted off to sleep himself.

The next month or so was busy again. He and Obi-Wan were given separate missions that Anakin didn’t appreciate. Thankfully he had Ahsoka to help keep him from pining too much. Although he did have to put up with her teasing in return. They did manage to remove all the chips from the 212th and 501st legions. Mace Windu reported that he had also begun working on his Clone troopers.

One day, Anakin was waiting for Obi-Wan and Mace Windu to rendezvous with him before attempting to break the renewed Separatist blockade around Felucia.. The problem was that Obi-Wan was late. It was making him anxious. Ahsoka and Rex had both given up trying to calm him down. Suddenly he felt a flare in the Force and he instantly knew Obi-Wan was in trouble.

“Try and get in contact with the _Endurance_ .” Anakin ordered Rex. Immediately the Captain was doing as ordered. A few more, long minutes later, Rex came back saying he had made contact with the fleet and they had lost contact with the _Endurance._ They had seen an explosion that caused significant damage to the ship and it had been heading down towards the planet Vanqor. A group had gone down to the planet surface to find them but had not returned yet. A super quick check of star charts, told Anakin Vanqor was not far from them. He ordered Rex to tell the remainder of Obi-Wan’s fleet to wait for them to join them. Then he and Ahsoka would go down to Vanqor to look for Obi-Wan and Windu.

It didn’t take long to meet up with the remainder of the fleet. Anakin was growing more and more anxious as he jumped into the pilot seat on a gunship. Artoos beeped comfortingly beside him as they set off. The starfighters were too small to carry back any survivors.

“Master, do you think Obi-Wan is..?” Ahsoka trailed off, unable to finish that thought out loud.

  
“No!” Anakin said firmly. “I would be able to feel it in the Force. He is alive but injured I think.”

“More med bay trips. He’ll love that.” Ahsoka tried for a laugh and it did make Anakin snicker which was appreciated.

“I’m sure he will. Hopefully it won’t be that bad.” There was still no reply from the rescue crew which troubled Anakin further. As they descended they could see the wreckage of the _Endurance_.

“That looks pretty bad.” Ahsoka muttered. Anakin had to agree. At least Obi-Wan couldn’t blame this crash on his piloting skills. Although if Obi-Wan had anything to do with it he would laugh his ass off once the other man was safe. They picked their way through the wreckage. Suddenly Anakin felt a tingle down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this. A noise to his left had him whirling around, lightsaber ignited. Ahsoka followed suit. A Gundark was moving towards them, growling softly. Anakin winced as it knocked pieces of the ship over, praying Obi-Wan wasn’t underneath one of them.

“What’s that?” Ahsoka asked nervously.

“Gundark.” Anakin told her.

“Isn’t that the thing you rescued Master Kenobi from a nest of?” Anakin couldn’t help a slight grin despite the current situation.

“Yep.”

“Was it your fault he fell in?” She asked cheekily.

“Might have been.” Anakin admitted with a smirk. It continued to advance but suddenly Anakin’s mood dropped as he felt his connection to Obi-Wan fade. The older man was unconscious. His face grew grim as he leapt forwards, swiping at the Gundark’s face. It reared back in time and made a swipe at him in retaliation. Anakin rolled to the side as Ahsoka jumped up onto the creature’s head, distracting it. Taking advantage, he thrust his lightsaber into the Gundark’s side. It let out a pained growl, whirling about and throwing Ahsoka off. Anakin rolled underneath it to avoid a bite attack and shoved his lightsaber upwards. It went straight through the creature’s neck. Blood poured out of the wound, covering him. Thankfully he managed to close his eyes and mouth in time. 

“Master!” Came Ahsoka’s voice from nearby. Anakin was about to reply when the creature began to fall. He used the Force to roll out of the way before he was pinned beneath it. He stood up, looking down at his robes in disgust.

“I’m alright.” He assured her.

“Are you sure?” Ahsoka came into view and looked at him, nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Yeah. It’s all the Gundark’s blood. Not a scratch on me.” She nodded but still eyed him warily. “Come on. We need to find them.” He said. They set off once more. Soon they found what remained of the rescue team. They had all been torn apart so it was supposed the Gundarks had gotten them. Not far away the dead bodies of two Gundark’s proved that theory. Anakin followed the Force bond, weakened though it was. As they climbed up the elevator shaft, he could make out the sounds of a speeder. He frowned. He hadn’t called for any reinforcements yet and none of them would have brought speeders. Moving quicker now, they finally emerged onto the bridge. Anakin desperately looked around for Obi-Wan.

“You look for Master Windu.” He ordered Ahsoka. She nodded and they split up. It felt like forever they spent searching. Finally a quiet cough to his right made him spin around so quickly he felt dizzy for a second. He made his way over and soon spotted Obi-Wan lying underneath a large piece of ship. 

“Obi-Wan!” He cried. 

“I’ve found Master Windu.” Came Ahsoka’s call a few seconds later, as he knelt by Obi-Wan. 

“Is he alright? Can you free him?” He called back as he examined the structure. It would take some delicate moving to make sure the place didn’t fall down while he grabbed Obi-Wan. A few seconds later he started moving pieces of debris using the Force. He blocked out Ahsoka’s reply so he could concentrate. It took several minutes but eventually Obi-Wan was free. A quick assessment showed he had some fractured ribs and had inhaled a fair amount of smoke. Nothing life threatening and nothing a few hours in a bacta tank wouldn’t cure. Anakin let out a sigh of relief.

“Master!” Ahsoka’s voice was more desperate now. Anakin scooped up Obi-Wan and sent a transmission to the _Resolute_ asking that they send a medical frigate to pick them up. Then he moved over to Ahsoka who was crouching by an unconscious Mace Windu. “I can’t get him free without destroying the whole bridge. I’m not strong enough.” She confessed, shame colouring her tone.

“I’d rather you know your limits than try and end up killing Master Windu. I think Master Windu would appreciate that too.” Anakin told her. “Come on, I’ll help.” Between the two of them they managed to eventually free the Jedi Master. By now both Master and Padawan were exhausted. When he recovered enough to think straight Anakin realised he could hear movement somewhere below them.

“More Gundarks?” Ahsoka asked in a whisper.

“Or whoever was on that speeder I heard earlier. I’ll check it out. You stay here with these two.” Anakin said. She nodded, looking unhappy. Anakin moved forwards, lightsaber out and ready. As he peered over the edge of the elevator shaft, through the dust, he could make out some movement at the bottom. Murmured voices reached him and he recognised one as the bounty hunter Aurra Sing. Anakin frowned. What were they doing here? Then he recalled Obi-Wan telling him about Boba Fett trying to murder Mace Windu for killing Jango. This attack must have been aimed at Obi-Wan. Anger flared in him at this revelation and he was about to jump down and attack the bounty hunters. Then he took a deep breath. He remembered the events on board the Coronet. He could not do this in anger. It was easier said than done but he managed to calm himself down. Then he leapt down the shaft, landing on top of someone. The force pushed them all to the floor. Anakin rolled out and bounced to his feet. On the floor nearby he spotted Aurra Sing, a young Clone he assumed was Boba Fett and someone else he didn’t recognise. 

Taking the initiative, Anakin jumped towards them and slashed his lightsaber through both of Boba’s gun holsters, destroying the guns inside. As he did that, Aurra recovered and regained her feet. 

“Well, well. Look what we found.” She sneered.

“What are you doing here?” Anakin asked, pointing his lightsaber at her chest.

“Trying to dig out the body of Kenobi. It’ll fetch quite a high price. And _someone_ wants to make sure he’s dead.” She cast a sideways glance at Boba who had now also gotten back to his feet. It appeared their companion had been at the bottom and knocked unconscious by the fall and subsequent landing of people on top of him. Squashing the rage that threatened to rise again, Anakin gave Boba a mocking smile. He might be a child, but he had tried to murder Obi-Wan. That was not acceptable.

“It gives me great pleasure then to inform you that he is alive and well.” He told them gleefully.

“No!” Boba cried out in fury.

“Oh yes. Now, I’ll give you the same option Obi-Wan gave your father. Surrender or die. Which will it be?” Instead of replying, Boba charged at him. Anakin was taken aback by the stupidity of the move and didn’t react in time. The kid ploughed into him, making him stumble. It wasn’t enough to knock him off his feet but it gave Aurra enough time to pull her gun. Anakin used the Force to push Boba to the side, out of the way of the fight. Then he deflected a quick succession of shots from Aurra. 

“It’s not worth it. Boba, retreat.” She called.

“No!” Boba retorted angrily, reappearing from where he had been pushed. “I’ll go up and kill him myself.” At those words, Anakin used the Force to leap over both opponents, landing neatly in front of the elevator.

“I’d love to see you try.” He said coldly. Boba eyed him warily and he allowed some of his fury to show on his face. The young Clone took an involuntary step backwards. Aurra grabbed him by the shoulder and urged him further back. Boba struggled but took another look at Anakin before turning tail. He briefly considered going after them. Boba would continue to be a threat to Obi-Wan and that thought put him on edge but he was just a child. Could he really kill him? Maybe. If he was old enough to be plotting someone’s death for revenge, he was old enough to die in the quest for it. Still, Anakin didn’t like it. He let them go and returned to Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Windu had both come round.

“You’re ok.” He sighed in relief, scanning Obi-Wan’s face. He was pale underneath a layer of grime but ok. The sound of gunships came from overhead.

“What happened to you?” Obi-Wan asked anxiously, eyeing the blood that was still all over his robes.

“We’d best get them down.” Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded. He gently picked up Obi-Wan and placed him over his shoulder. He used the Force to make sure that Obi-Wan wasn’t pressed against him so he wouldn’t jostle the already injured ribs. Then he jumped down the shaft. Ahsoka followed behind with Windu. They picked their way out. Sounds of blaster fire came from their left. Anakin had his lightsaber back out in an instant. Then the noise stopped.

“Got it!” Came Rex’s voice. Anakin guessed another Gundark had been around. Finally some Clones appeared with stretchers for the injured Jedi to be placed on. He set Obi-Wan down as gently as possible and followed him onto the gunship. Ahsoka went with Windu. On the medical frigate both Jedi were put into bacta tanks. There was nothing to do but wait so Anakin contented himself standing on the bridge and going over plans for Felucia.

“I’m sure General Kenobi will be just fine.” Rex told him softly. “Why don’t you get some sleep while he’s in the bacta?”

“I’m alright.”

“With all due respect, General Kenobi would want you to take care of yourself. At least get changed out of those clothes.” He gestured to the blood stains. Anakin had to admit his robes were more red than black at the moment. Finally he nodded.

Alright. I guess I could do with a shower.” He admitted. Rex gave him a small smile and nodded firmly.

“Definitely, Sir.” Rex smirked.

“Are you trying to imply I smell?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“There’s no implying it. We all know you smell awful.” Ahsoka cut in, coming onto the bridge.

“Gee, thanks, Snips.” Anakin grinned. “Come and get me if I’m not up when Obi-Wan gets out of the bacta?”

“Of course.” She assured him and Rex nodded as well. He trusted them both, so he took himself off to his quarters. A shower felt good. It soothed his aching muscles and helped him to relax. When he was done, he got himself dressed once more. A nap was probably a good idea too. He wasn’t going to admit that to Rex or Ahsoka. He lay down and was asleep in seconds. 

When he woke, someone was shaking his shoulder. Anakin blinked and looked around. Rex was shaking his shoulder.

“Sorry, General. General Kenobi is awake. General Tano would have come to get you but she was summoned to a meeting.” 

“Thanks, Rex.” Anakin said gratefully. Rex nodded and disappeared. Anakin got himself up and went straight to the med bay. Obi-Wan was sat on the bunk next to Windu’s. He had to restrain a groan as that meant he had to be careful. 

“Glad to see you both alive and well.” He said, walking over to them.

“Yes, thank you for your timely arrival.” Obi-Wan told him. 

“Yes, your intervention was most welcome, Skywalker.” Windu bowed his head.

“Was in my imagination or were you covered in blood?” Obi-Wan asked in concern.

“Encounter with a Gundark. Not a scratch on me.” Anakin assured him.

“Nasty things.” Obi-Wan commented with a shudder. Anakin smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. 

“Are you both fit enough to move on to Felucia?”

“Yes.”

“Indeed. We have been delayed enough.” Windu told him. Anakin nodded.

“Very well. I shall tell the fleet to set off.” He departed, unable to hug Obi-Wan with Windu nearby. He organised for both Jedi to be transported from the medical frigate to the _Resolute_. Then he made his own way back to the flagship with Ahsoka and Rex. Ahsoka told him that she had received a transmission from Master Yoda. He had instructed her to go to Mandalore to teach young kids at the Royal Academy of Government about corruption. Anakin scowled briefly at the mention of Mandalore. He caught Rex’s eye and the Clone quickly covered a smirk. He narrowed his eyes and then turned back to his Padawan. 

“Well then, lucky you.” He said sarcastically.

“Don’t you think I’m kinda overqualified for this?” Ahsoka complained.

“I suspect this has been requested by Duchess Satine. Which means she probably wants something else from your visit too. She’s rather good at getting other people to do her dirty work. She didn’t want Republic help, now she requests Jedi help.”

“You’re not biased at all.” Ahsoka gave him a knowing smirk. He sniffed.

“Of course not.” He said. “Still, I don’t think this mission will be as simple as you expect, Snips. Be on your guard. I’m sure you’ll do great.” Ahsoka grinned at him. 

“Thank you, Master. I’d best be on my way but tell Master Obi-Wan I’m glad he made a full recovery.” Anakin nodded.

“I will. May the Force be with you.” Ahsoka left. Anakin sighed. He hoped he was wrong about Satine’s intentions for his Padawan. Regardless, he was sure Ahsoka would handle anything that came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for you guys: So far it's been mostly Anakin and Obi-Wan pov because it's their story but do you want more/different povs like more of Ahsoka or anyone else? If you do just comment with who you want, or if you just want more of one person whose pov has already been in it and I'll try to work it into the story.


	36. Chapter 36

Obi-Wan watched Anakin leave the med bay and suppressed a sigh. He wished Windu was not with him right now.

“Do you know who that helmet belonged to?” Windu asked him. Obi-Wan had found a Mandalorian helmet in his quarters shortly before the ship’s reactor exploded. He had forgotten about it in light of their predicaments. They had been able to hear Clones looking for them and had heard them being killed by the Gundarks. Then they had both been knocked unconscious by various bits of falling debris. He had been so relieved when he woke up to see Anakin there.

“Jango Fett’s. His son, or the Clone he considered a son, destroyed the ship trying to kill me in revenge for killing Jango on Kamino. In my, er, original timeline it was you Boba was after, given that you killed Jango on Geonosis.” He informed him.

“Ah. But surely a young Clone could not have done this by himself.” Windu frowned.

  
“I think he had help from some bounty hunters. Likely Aurra Sing at the very least. Jango was a very well known bounty hunter.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Is he likely to try again?”

“Very. He most likely knows I survived and will try again at some point.”

“That’s...unfortunate.” Windu sighed.  _ Tell me about it,  _ Obi-Wan thought. 

“Indeed.” He said out loud. Then Cody came to get them and escorted them to a gunship to be taken to the  _ Resolute. _ Once on the flagship, Cody escorted them both to the ship’s med bay despite Obi-Wan’s protests otherwise. It was ages before they were finally released with the all clear. He immediately made his way up to the bridge. Anakin was there with Rex, looking at the number of Separatist forces waiting for them at Felucia.

“Ah, Obi-Wan, Master Windu.” Anakin smiled as they came in.

“Skywalker.” Windu inclined his head. “What’s the status of the attack?”

“We are vastly outnumbered. I suspect the Separatists are using this not only as a blockade on Felucia but this fleet is also interrupting the trade route.” Anakin told him. 

“Where is Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked.

“She has been sent to Mandalore by Master Yoda.” Anakin said. He nodded. 

“Any ideas on how to break their blockade?” Obi-Wan asked.

“A few but I doubt you’ll like any of them.” Anakin smirked. “Given that they have the numbers, our best bet is to outmaneuver them. We are set to come out of hyperspace here.” He indicated a point behind one of the moons. “If we send some of the fleet behind this moon, we can come at the Separatists in a pincer movement.” He pointed to a moon on the opposite side. “If the bigger fleet draw their attention and make sure they have their shields at the front, the fleet can destroy them from behind.”

“It is a solid plan.” Windu said thoughtfully. “I suppose you will lead the secondary attack?”

“If you think it best.” Anakin shrugged. Obi-Wan grinned at him proudly. That was rather diplomatic of him.

“I do.” Windu said. “Obi-Wan and I shall coordinate the main fleet and keep their attention.”

“Have you scanned the area to make sure they don’t have a trap around here?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded.

“Once our fleet is in position we will jam their transmissions so they can’t signal for help. We will also jam their scanners so they can't see the strength of our fleet.” The two Jedi Masters nodded. 

“May the Force be with us all.” Windu said. Anakin left with Rex.

“I shall head to the  _ Negotiator _ to command from there.” Obi-Wan said. Windu nodded. “Cody prepared to head to the command ship once we come out of hyperspace.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Cody nodded and then he left as well.

“I think we should come at them in a two prong attack.” Obi-Wan suggested. “If Anakin takes two ships, that leaves us with three each.”

“Agreed. I will come in from the right, you from the left.” Windu stated. Obi-Wan nodded and then departed. Anakin was waiting for him a few corridors away. Obi-Wan was instantly pulled into a hug which he swiftly returned.

“Thank the Force you’re alright. I was so worried.” Anakin breathed.

“No lasting damage done. Did you catch Boba?”

“No. He was with Aurra Sing and some other bounty hunter. They escaped because we needed to get you two out of there before any more of it collapsed on top of you.”

“I appreciate that.”

“I thought you might.” Anakin smirked and then kissed him. “Urgh. You taste of bacta.”

“So sorry.” Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

“It’s ok. I’ll forgive you.” He rolled his eyes and hugged the younger man once more. 

“Come on, as much as I don’t like to, we do have a job to do. We must be reaching Felucia any moment.”

“Yeah. Rex said we should be there by the time we reach the hangar.” Together they made their way down. Rex and Cody were already waiting for them. 

\--------------------

Mace stood on the bridge of the  _ Resolute,  _ having watched the other two Jedi leave. He was quite confused by the two of them. Obi-Wan revealing that he was from the future had explained a lot of things, particularly about the amount of shatterpoints connected to him. It had been good to know that Qui-Gon was one with the Force and had communicated with Obi-Wan. He may have disapproved of his methods, but Mace had been fond of the quirky Jedi Master. However, his explanation of the future had been grim. 

One particular thing bothered him. Skywalker was supposedly the Chosen One, he had bested Dooku once and killed Maul. Yet this new Sith Apprentice had managed to kill him. It left him wondering just how powerful this new apprentice would be and  _ who  _ it could possibly be. Sheer power would not be enough to defeat Skywalker, he knew that from their duels. Yet the amount of training required to defeat him with skill would be phenomenal. He may not have liked Skywalker but he would freely admit to his abilities with a lightsaber. Did that mean that Palpatine was, even now, training an apprentice to take over from Dooku, or had he found someone completely new? That seemed unlikely. Something seemed off but he could not put his finger on it. 

Regardless, hearing Skywalker had died trying to aid the Jedi against the Sith, though unfortunate, had gone a long way to allaying his fears about the young man. For a very long time he had not trusted him. The boy had been filled with fear and anger and it had scared Mace. For someone that powerful to be trained in their ways and yet constantly walk so close to the Dark Side put him on edge. His complete disregard for authority and inability to follow orders didn’t help. He wondered how Obi-Wan ever put up with him, although for some odd reason he seemed to enjoy Skywalker’s cheekiness and disregard for his authority. Clearly having Qui-Gon for a Master had rubbed off on him, despite his early desire to follow all the rules. 

He was yanked out of his troubled thoughts by Admiral Yularen telling him that they were out of hyperspace and ready to get in attack position. He sent a transmission to the  _ Negotiator  _ and Obi-Wan confirmed they were also ready. Skywalker joined them and said they were almost there. Windu took a deep breath and got himself ready.

\------------------

Obi-Wan was only waiting, rather anxiously, for the signal from Anakin before beginning the attack. Eventually they were all in place. Obi-Wan and Windu ordered their forces out from behind the moon, attacking from two separate directions. The Separatists were caught off guard but recovered quickly. Obi-Wan had the Clones jam their signals. The flurry of shots, lit up the space between the two fleets. A squadron of fighters left the  _ Resolute _ to meet the oncoming enemy fighters. 

The battle was clearly not going in their favour but they had expected that. Once they were sure the enemy focus was fully on them, Obi-Wan told Anakin to move in. It worked flawlessly. Trapped between two fleets, the enemy was stuck. They put up a valiant effort but they had put full power to their front shields, leaving the rear vulnerable and Anakin took lethal advantage. Two of their ships were gone before they could even begin to fight back. With their shields then split, it was much easier to move in and destroy the remainder of the fleet. Still, it took a while to properly clean up and wipe out smaller enemy fighters that tried to escape. 

The three Jedi reported their success to the rest of the Council. Anakin was told to head to Mandalore to pick up Ahsoka before returning to Coruscant. Obi-Wan saw the very brief flicker of distaste that flashed across his face. He hid a chuckle. Thankfully he was ordered back to Coruscant as well while Windu would stay to maintain the blockade until Aayla Secura could arrive to take over with fresh troops.

The trip to Coruscant was quite peaceful if not a little lonely. He had become far too accustomed to Anakin’s presence and the chaos that came with it. Given that at one time he would have given anything for some peace and quiet, he really didn’t know what to do with himself now that he had some. He distracted himself with various battleplans and recalling some more events. Then he tried some meditation. Once he had arrived back in the Captial, he had enough time to get changed and wash up before being summoned to a Council meeting. There he gave his full report of the events on Vanqor and the battle above Felucia. When he had finished, he took his seat and there was some discussion before Anakin and Ahsoka came in. Ahsoka gave a brief outline of her trip to Mandalore. 

“On more urgent matters, Anakin you are to go to Balith.” Obi-Wan said. It was something that had just been discussed. “They have requested our assistance with a large-scale civil war. You will leave immediately.” He could almost hear the internal groan.

“I’ve never been to Balith.” Ahsoka commented.

“You will not be going, Padawan. We need your full report on the events of Mandalore.” Kit Fisto told her.

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka said, though she was clearly disappointed. Anakin didn’t look too happy either. After that they were dismissed. There were only a few more matters for the Council to discuss before they were also dismissed. Obi-Wan took off to find Anakin before he left. Thankfully he was waiting in their apartment.

“Hey.” Anakin said as Obi-Wan came in. They hugged tightly and then sank onto the couch together. 

“Hey.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“My ship is waiting for me.” 

“I’m sure it is.” Neither of them made any attempt to leave. In fact, Anakin pulled him in for a kiss. They broke apart for air and grinned soppily at each other. Then Anakin sighed reluctantly. 

“I told them I was going for a shower while I could. So I don’t have long.”

“Oh I don’t know. I’ve known you to take quite a while in the shower.” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Only when you’re in there with me.”

“Well, I’m quite sure that’s not my fault.”

“It most definitely is.” Anakin told him with a grin. “But I can’t tell them it’s your fault I took an hour in the shower.”

“I don’t know. Rex’s face would be quite interesting.” Obi-Wan mused. Anakin snickered. 

“Oh, while I remember, here.” He handed him some cred sticks.

“What’s this for?” Obi-Wan asked, making no move to take them.

“When I did some jobs, they paid really well. I meant to give you some the other day but by the time I came back you were asleep and then I forgot. Normally I just stash the excess in various different places, so I figured you should keep some in case you need it. You never know.” Anakin shrugged but he looked nervous.

“Oh alright. But just for safekeeping. It’s your money” He said, taking the money. Anakin smiled.

“Sure, sure. I’ll just end up spending it on stuff for you anyway.” He said. Obi-Wan felt his face warm a little. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to someone taking care of him in such a way but he was more than willing to try.

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan said meaningfully, trying to convey his thanks in general. Anakin grinned and kissed him once more.

“I really do need to go.”

“Oh, fine. I’ll see you soon. Make sure you’re still in one piece when I do.”

“Yes,  _ Master _ .” Anakin said with a smirk. They both stood and hugged once more before heading out. 

Obi-Wan walked Anakin to his ship. Ahsoka joined them on the way. As he had said, the ship was waiting for Anakin. Suddenly he turned to his Padawan.

“I sense you are uneasy. What’s the matter?” Ahsoka was silent for a few moments.

“I...nothing.” She said unconvincingly. “Master, let me come with you.” She asked suddenly. “Who else will have your back if Master Obi-Wan and I aren’t there?”

“Rex. You know I would, Snips. But this is a Council decision, not mine.” He told her regretfully. “I much prefer it when you’re at my side. Both of you.” Anakin continued, smiling fondly at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

“I learn much more with you in the field than I ever could here.” Ahsoka protested.

“I know. But Obi-Wan will be here. Maybe you can convince him to give you some training. Just try to stay awake. He gets tetchy if you fall asleep in his lectures.”

“I do not get  _ tetchy. _ ” Obi-Wan told him haughtily.

“He so does.” Anakin told Ahsoka in a stage whisper. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes while Ahsoka laughed. “I’ll be back before you know it, Snips. Just try to stay out of trouble.” Ahsoka nodded, still looking unhappy. Anakin clapped both of them on the shoulder and then boarded the ship. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka watched until it was out of sight. 

“Come on, little one. How about some lightsaber practise?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Little one?” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded, giving her an innocent smile. “That doesn’t work on me. Anakin is my Master.” Obi-Wan had to concede that was a good point. “But some lightsaber practise does sound good.” 

They made their way to the training room. The practise was nice, especially as Ahsoka fought very much like Yoda which made a change. Not many Jedi used quite so much acrobatics in fighting. After a couple of hours they took a break to shower and change. Then Obi-Wan had a meeting with Yoda which thankfully didn’t last long. He hated meetings. 

By the time that was over, he was feeling rather hungry. He suggested to Ahsoka that they go down to Dex’s for dinner which she agreed to eagerly.

“How often do you and Master Anakin come here?” She asked as they walked in to a warm welcome from Dex.

“Quite frequently.” Obi-Wan told her with a grin. They had a pleasant meal, chatting about her experience as a Padawan and having Anakin as a Master. He did reveal Anakin’s life day which was in around one standard month. Ahsoka was quite determined to make it special somehow. They discussed some ideas for that although it would depend quite a bit on what happened with the war and where they all were. Ahsoka dismissed this concern, saying they should just make plans they could enact whenever they were all on Coruscant together. Obi-Wan agreed and they made a rough plan. Dex was quite willing to help out when they mentioned their plans to him. Dex may have had many regulars over the years but Obi-Wan suspected he harboured a very soft spot for Anakin in particular.

Once they had finished their meal, he and Ahsoka headed back to the Temple. She thanked him for taking her and then returned to her quarters while Obi-Wan went to his. As he had the place to himself, he decided to just head to bed and read for a while. It didn’t take long for his eyes to continually droop so he put the book down and drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, he tidied the apartment before making his way to the archives. Ahsoka was already there looking troubled. He slid into the seat next to her.

“You alright?” He asked gently.

“Huh? Oh, Master Kenobi. Yes, I just didn’t sleep very well.”

“Bad dreams?” He guessed, hoping against hope it wasn’t to do with Anakin.

“Yeah. I couldn’t really make out any details though, it was all vague and blurry. I got the sense someone was about to kill someone else.” She told him with a frown. Obi-Wan was concerned. If they were indeed visions like Anakin’s they were likely about someone close to Ahsoka. That narrowed down the options and none of them were good. He wondered if Boba was going to make another attempt on his life. 

“I’m afraid that’s not much to go on.” He said, giving her a sympathetic expression. “You can try meditating or you might just have to wait and see if you get any dreams that are clearer. She nodded.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Anakin’s had prophetic visions before but you need to be mindful. The future is always in motion and by trying to stop a vision without thinking of the possible consequences, you may be more likely to make it come true.” He warned.

“A self fulfilling prophecy?” She asked. He nodded. “I’ll be careful.” With that, he got up to fetch the archives that he required and settled down to work. After a while there was a loud gasp and he looked over to see Ahsoka sitting bolt upright. “You ok?” 

“Yeah. I had another dream. Some bounty hunter is involved. It looked like the woman Anakin described from Vanqor.” Obi-Wan sighed. It might well be him then. He used the computer to pull up an image of Aurra Sing.

“This her?”

“Yeah. Do you think she’s after you again?”

“Possibly. Boba Fett was the person actually wanting me dead but she was definitely helping him given what Anakin said. It’s possible she’s making another attempt although I got the feeling Boba wanted to kill me himself if possible.”

“That’s a bold move, trying to kill you while on Coruscant.” Ahsoka said thoughtfully. Obi-Wan shrugged.

“All we can do is wait. I will make sure to be on my guard.” The Togruta nodded. They went about their business, though Obi-Wan advised her to get some rest even if she didn’t sleep.

It was another two days before Ahsoka came back to him. During that time there was a report that Dooku had been spotted but he was gone by the time Plo Koon and his fleet had arrived. There didn’t seem to have been any new Separatist leaders that any one had heard of since Maul had been killed by Anakin. It set Obi-Wan on edge. The wars were definitely going better than they had last time around but the Separatists were doing well enough across such wide space that Dooku could not be the only leader.

One morning, Ahsoka came bursting into his apartment, out of breath as if she had run there.

“It’s Padme. That bounty hunter is after Padme.” Ahsoka panted.

“Alright.” Obi-Wan said, standing up. “Let us go and warn the Senator.” They made their way to the Senate building and up to Padme’s apartments. Captain Typho let them in. Padme and Ahsoka hugged while Obi-Wan gave a bow. Once pleasantries were out of the way, Ahsoka explained her visions. As she spoke, Obi-Wan noticed that Padme seemed to have been packing before their arrival.

“Are you leaving, Senator?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m heading to Alderaan for an important conference with Bail. Captain, please ensure any necessary measures are taken.” Padme said. The Captain nodded.

“Might I suggest taking Ahsoka with you for added protection?” Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka looked at him in surprise.

“That seems acceptable. I enjoy her company.” Padme smiled.

“Won’t you be coming?” Ahsoka asked him. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No. These visions came to you. I think you are perfectly capable of protecting the Senator.” He told her with a smile. Her eyes lit up in delight. 

“That’s decided then.” Padme said. “I shall finish packing. Ahsoka, I’ll meet you at the Senator docks in half an hour?”

“That’s fine.” Ahsoka nodded. She left with Obi-Wan. Once they were back at the Temple, Ahsoka went off to get her things and Obi-Wan returned to his own apartments. He hoped Anakin would be back soon.

Much to his delight, Anakin returned late the next day. The civil war on Balith was over and the Republic were sending more troops to help maintain the peace. There was a Council meeting called for Anakin to give a full report and then they finally had some alone time. They went back to the apartment and settled on the couch together, Anakin leaning into Obi-Wan’s side. Obi-Wan could feel tension and stress bleeding out of him as his posture slowly relaxed.

“Long trip?” He asked, running a hand through the slightly matted curls.

“Yeah.” Anakin agreed, letting out a sigh of contentment. “Glad I didn’t get another assignment just yet.”

“Me too.” Obi-Wan said. “Nor did I get given one just as you get some leave.”

“Definitely something to be grateful for.” Anakin said firmly. Obi-Wan smiled then kissed his hair.

“You need a shower.” He commented.

“Thanks. Care to join me?”

“Oh if you insist.” 

“I do.” 

“Then clearly I have no choice.” They both jumped into the shower. Anakin let out a sinful moan as the hot water rushed over them. Obi-Wan took great pleasure in washing his hair, slowly and thoroughly, before washing the rest of him as had become their tradition. Anakin then returned the favour. Then Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug, letting the spray just wash over them both, enjoying the physical contact. Anakin wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. The moment was broken a few seconds later by a loud yawn from the younger man.

“Tired?”

“V..very.” He said through another yawn. Obi-Wan smiled and turned the shower off. Anakin made a pitiful whine as the cold air hit them when they stepped out. It certainly encouraged them to hurry up and finish getting themselves ready for bed. Once they got in, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin to his chest and simply listened to his breathing as it quickly evened out. 

The next day they went out into Coruscant on another date. This time they went for a leisurely speeder drive around the nearby area. Anakin drove but promised to drive at a regular speed, which he actually did. Obi-Wan was both impressed and pleased. He hadn’t been completely sure Anakin even knew  _ how  _ to drive at regular speeds. After a bit of a drive, Anakin pulled over down a side alley.

“What are we doing here?” Obi-Wan asked him, slightly apprehensively.

“Ah, relax, Obi-Wan. It’s nothing dangerous.” Anakin told him with a smirk that wasn’t assuring in the slightest and then pulled a cloak on. Obi-Wan did the same and they pulled their hoods up so they wouldn’t be recognised. Anakin took his hand and led him down some streets.

“Where are we going?” He asked after a good ten minutes of walking. Not that their current situation was unpleasant. Simply walking around, hand in hand with Anakin was quite wonderful but he knew Anakin had something in mind.

“You’ll find out.” Anakin told him. “Patience.” There was a little too much glee in that last word for Obi-Wan’s taste and he rolled his eyes. Eventually he was led into a large domed building. The inside made him gasp. It had been turned into a gigantic nature reserve. A large grass area stretched in front of them with a stream running through it, while a forested area stood off to his left. Chirps of various birds came from the trees. The stream came from a tall waterfall on their right. Obi-Wan guessed the water was sent around in a constant loop. It was incredible. 

“Wow.” Was all he could say. Anakin grinned happily and tugged him by the hand, leading him towards the waterfall. Obi-Wan was surprised to see Artoo and C-3PO waiting for them, a blanket spread on the grass, just far enough away from the water that they wouldn’t be hit by the spray. 

“Thanks guys.” Anakin said to them. There was a basket sitting on the blanket. Anakin sprawled himself on the blanket and gestured for Obi-Wan to sit next to him which he did. Anakin immediately laid his head in his lap. Obi-Wan smiled.

“This is wonderful.” He told him.

“I thought you might like it.” 

“Very much.” The waterfall was relaxing, the whole place was, but Obi-Wan had always loved the sound of water. It had taken Anakin a long time to get used to it, having come from a desert planet and had never appreciated it as much as he did. To him, waterfalls simply for viewing purposes were a waste of precious resources having come from a place where such a simple thing was so rare. “How did you find it?”

“I had Artoo and 3-PO do a search.” Then Obi-Wan’s stomach rumbled. Anakin snickered. “There’s food in the basket. I made all your favourites this morning before you woke up.” Obi-Wan was touched.

“Aren’t you very prepared.”

“You deserve the best.” Anakin told him before sitting up and kissing him. Obi-Wan really didn’t think he could be happier.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More SMUT. Again, marked off by ******* so feel free to skip. The section separated by -------- is a different Pov. Hopefully not too confusing. Enjoy :)

Anakin was feeling rather pleased with himself. The look of shock and delight on Obi-Wan’s face when he saw the reserve had been exquisit. He would give an awful lot to see that look again. The two droids really had done a wonderful job in finding such a place. Anakin knew there was a park near the Temple but he had never expected Coruscant to house such a place.

Once they had eaten, they lay back down together, enjoying the atmosphere. They made sure to keep their hoods up so they wouldn’t be recognised but it wasn’t too much of a sacrifice to have the day together. They had also both worn regular clothing, opposed to Jedi robes. Anakin had made sure to get Obi-Wan a couple of sets of regular clothing upon finding out he owned nothing but Jedi robes. If they were to get about without being recognised, it was a requirement. He needed to get some for Ahsoka as well. They also served as useful for any undercover missions. Jedi robes were quite distinctive. 

“Thank you for this. I love it.” Obi-Wan told him as they watched some fish swimming in the stream.

“My pleasure.” Anakin told him sincerely. After a pleasant lie down, they packed up and Anakin summoned the droids once more to take the stuff back. Then he and Obi-Wan took a slow walk around the rest of the park. It was relatively quiet as it was early afternoon and most people were at work. It turned out that the place had plenty of species of both plants and animals that weren’t native to Coruscant. Obi-Wan was in his element pointing out the various things and telling him what they were and where they came from. Anakin was quite content to simply listen to him. 

This quiet peace was such a change from the chaos of war. It was almost jarring and yet wonderful at the same time. Once upon a time he would have enjoyed the war. Going out and proving himself, winning battles. Now he found himself craving simplicity. The quiet, stolen moments with Obi-Wan that meant everything to him. He could picture them living somewhere like Naboo, with plenty of places like this to explore. Maybe he could join the royal guard for something to do. Padme would surely put in a good word for him in regards to his trustworthiness. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Obi-Wan asked him, pulling him back to the present.

“Oh, just dreaming.” He felt slightly foolish for thinking of such things when there was still a war to be won. There was no guarantee either of them would live long enough to enjoy such a future. Anakin pushed away those thoughts. It was supposed to be a good day.

“Good dreams?”

“Of course. They’re about you.” Anakin admitted, taking great delight in the redness that rose up Obi-Wan’s neck and cheeks. Obi-Wan pulled him in for a kiss and he reciprocated eagerly. Sadly they did have to head back eventually. Anakin made sure to take the long way back in the speeder, still keeping to his promise to drive horribly slowly. Or ‘regular speed’ as Obi-Wan called it. As he was parking the speeder, Obi-Wan’s commlink beeped. Ahsoka’s voice came through saying she was arriving back.

“Where has Ahsoka been?” Anakin asked.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you.”

“Yep.”

“She had some visions about Aurra Sing assassinating Padme so she accompanied her to a conference on Alderaan.” Obi-Wan told him.

“Good for her.” Anakin smiled. He guessed his Padawan had been successful as she would have sounded more upset otherwise. “Let’s go and meet them.” Obi-Wan nodded so they made their way to the landing pad Padme usually used. They arrived only a few minutes before a familiar Naboo ship did. Ahsoka, Padme and Captain Typho disembarked. Padme had her arm in a sling but didn’t seem to be injured further.

“Are you two ok?” Anakin asked, slightly anxiously. Ahsoka was holding her arm as well.

“Just a scratch, Master.” She assured him.

“I’m perfectly fine, Anakin.” Padme smiled. “Thanks to Ahsoka. She saved my life.”

“I’m glad to see you are all alive and well.” Obi-Wan said with a small bow.

“Good work, Snips.” Anakin told her. Ahsoka beamed. Then three guards came off the ship, leading Aurra Sing who was in cuffs. “And you caught the bounty hunter.”

“Well, Padme did that bit.” Ahsoka admitted looking a little sheepish. 

“Did she indeed.” Anakin smiled in amusement. He certainly had no trouble believing  _ that _ .

“We still don’t know who was really behind it though.” Ahsoka pointed out. “Aurra said whoever hired her had a grudge against Padme.”

“Well, that could be quite a few people. She is rather annoying.” Anakin said, winking at Padme.

“That’s rich, coming from you.” She retorted, raising an eyebrow. “I really don’t know how Ahsoka and Obi-Wan put up with you.”

“Neither do I.” Obi-Wan agreed.

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Anakin complained. 

“But I agree with Padme.”

“That’s not the point.” Anakin pouted. Padme and Ahsoka both burst out laughing and he glared at them both. Sadly this only made them laugh harder.

“Ahsoka, are you sure you saw nothing in your visions. Think back.” Obi-Wan told the Padawan. Ahsoka closed her eyes and muttered out a few things that didn’t make any sense to Anakin. Ahsoka seemed equally confused.

“Ah. I know someone who matches that description.” Padme sighed.

“You do?”

“Ziro the Hutt.” Anakin scowled at the name Hutt. 

“Isn’t Ziro still in prison?” He asked angrily.

“Yes. He should be anyway.” Padme said.

“I guess you and I are going to pay Ziro a little visit, Snips. See if we can get a confession.” Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded grimly. “He’ll pay for this.” Anakin vowed. Obi-Wan squeezed his arm and Padme gave him a grateful smile. Then she and Typho left to get back to the Senate. Obi-Wan agreed to meet them back at the apartment once they were done. 

The trip to Ziro was surprisingly productive thanks to Ahsoka. Anakin had barely been able to suppress a smirk as she tricked Ziro into admitting he had hired Sing. Triumphantly they were able to extend Ziro’s sentence by another twenty years on top of the original sentence.

“Nice work, Snips. You handled that excellently.” Anakin told her.

“Thank you, Master.”

“And you thought you wouldn’t learn anything while staying behind.” He teased. She rolled her eyes at him. They made their way back to the Temple. Anakin told Ahsoka to get some rest as they were likely to get another mission soon enough. Then he met Obi-Wan back at their apartment. They sat together on the couch as Obi-Wan informed him they would be leaving in the morning. 

“Aww, where are we going?”

“Kamino. Master Tiin intercepted some coded Separatist messages and Ventress has been commanded to attack Kamino. Master Ti is already there.”

“That’s a very bold move.” Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Last time Ventress and Grievous led the attack, now it seems to just be Ventress. Or someone new. Maybe Dooku has found another leader.” 

“Wonderful.” He sighed. “Well, we’ll deal with whatever they throw at us together. And I’m sure the Clones will be sure to put up the fight of their lives given that Kamino is their home planet.” The rest of the evening passed pleasantly and they had an early night, falling asleep quite easily.

\-----------------------

Ahsoka was quite unhappy with herself. She had been beaten far too easily by Aurra Sing, leaving Padme to have to look after herself. Though she did do it very well, she shouldn’t have had to. Ahsoka clearly needed more practise in deflecting rapid blaster bolts. The droids fired relatively slowly compared to the bounty hunter. They also fired in a repeating pattern rather than a burst of random fire. It annoyed her enough that she couldn’t rest. Instead she got up and went for a walk to clear her head. Ahsoka didn’t want to talk to Master Skywalker or Master Obi-Wan about it. Padme had insisted that Ahsoka had saved her life and she didn’t feel like explaining her being caught off guard by an attack she knew was coming. Or the fact that she was beaten by one bounty hunter. 

She didn’t really have a destination in mind and her feet ended up taking her to the hangar they were supposed to leave from the next morning. Maybe she was just eager to get back out there and prove she could do it. That she was good enough.

“You’re out late, Little one.” Came a voice from behind her, making her jump. Whirling around, lightsaber out, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Rex emerging from the shadows.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She admitted. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Me either.” He told her.

“Why can’t you sleep?” She asked curiously.

“Those damn clankers are wanting to attack my home and I’m not there. Maybe we won’t arrive in time, maybe we will. Those are my brothers back there, some of them not old enough to be able to defend themselves yet.” Rex sighed. “We clones don’t really have much but we have a home and we have each other. They want to destroy both things at once.”

“Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi won’t let that happen.” Ahsoka told him firmly. 

“Provided they can look away from each other long enough to watch the droids.” Rex gave a small chuckle.

“Ahh, they don’t need to look at them to destroy droids.” Ahsoka smirked, wondering exactly how much the Clone Captain knew about the two Jedi. Rex inclined his head in agreement.

“They work well together. General Kenobi has the brains and General Skywalker has the boldness to bring about the radical plans.”

“Master Skywalker can be quite clever when he wants to be.” Ahsoka defended her Master. Rex raised an eyebrow. “I mean, they clearly share the brains. They both have moments of stupidity and the other ones comes up with the brilliant plan to fix the stupid thing.”

“General Kenobi definitely has the brains more often.” Rex said. 

“Well yeah.” Ahsoka couldn’t defend her Master on that one. “But I’m pretty sure Master Skywalker prefers it that way. He says he works better when he doesn’t have to think.”

“That explains a lot.” Rex muttered. Ahsoka laughed and he soon joined in. “So why can’t you sleep, Little one?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I got caught off guard on a mission.” She told him. For some reason Rex was easy to talk to. He didn’t judge or dismiss her feelings.

“It happens to us all.” He told her. “You just need to make sure you learn from it and don’t let it happen again.” Ahsoka nodded.

“Thanks, Rex.” She gave him a smile which was returned.

“You should try and get some sleep if you can, Little one. We have a big trip tomorrow. Or today, I should say.” Rex said, checking the time. 

“I will. Make sure you rest too, Rex.” She told him. Rex looked after her and Anakin all the time and she wondered who took care of him. Yeah, they reminded all the Clones to get some rest after a battle but did anyone really think about how they must feel after each battle? How they felt having watched countless brothers die in the field? Ahsoka doubted that. She made a silent promise to do better at looking out for the Clones.

\--------------------------

The next morning dawned. Obi-Wan and Anakin rose slowly, not wanting to get out of bed. Eventually Obi-Wan decided to get Anakin up by tickling him which Anakin considered incredibly unfair. Finally they started to get themselves ready for the day. After a routinely, longer than strictly necessary, shower they made their way to the hangar. Ahsoka was there to meet them with Rex and Cody. Both Rex and Cody were grimmer than usual which was to be expected. Though the corner of Rex’s mouth was tugging upwards like he wanted to smile. Anakin guessed Ahsoka had been trying to cheer them up. They all boarded the  _ Resolute _ and departed. Ahsoka went to the bridge with the Clones while Anakin and Obi-Wan went to get some breakfast.

Anakin cooked up some pancakes. Then they sat on the bunk together and ate. Once they had finished, Anakin used the Force to put the dishes in the sink and then curled up, leaning against Obi-Wan. He could hear the comforting sound of his heartbeat, strong and steady. Just like the man himself. Anakin found himself in awe of Obi-Wan every kriffing day.

“I love you.” He said quietly but firmly. Something in him just wanted to make sure the older man  _ knew _ . 

“As I love you.” Came the soft reply. Anakin shifted slightly so he could look up in Obi-Wan’s face. The love and tenderness in his expression took Anakin’s breath away. That look made him feel like he  _ mattered. _ Like he was  _ cared for. _ It was a feeling he had craved for so  _ very _ long. Now Obi-Wan gave him that security and love all the time and Anakin wasn’t sure what to do with it. Emotions welled up within him and for a startling second it felt like he might actually cry. “You ok?” Obi-Wan asked him, slight concern bleeding into his tone.

“Yeah.” Anakin said, fighting back a cringe as his voice came out a little shaky. “Yeah, I just…” He didn’t know how to put into words how he was feeling. Instead he leaned up and kissed Obi-Wan, trying to put his feelings into the kiss instead of words. Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around him, supporting him as he returned the kiss. Anakin had to shift again as he became uncomfortable, so he was basically sitting in Obi-Wan’s lap. The older man then turned him, so Anakin was straddling him and pulled him tight against his body. Anakin buried his face in the other Jedi’s hair, kissing it. 

Obi-Wan began softly kissing and sucking on his neck. It made Anakin moan and suddenly no matter how close they were it wasn’t enough. 

  
  


*********************

  
  


He pulled back slightly and pulled off his tunic, using the Force to lock the door, not wanting anyone to come walking in. Obi-Wan seemed quite on board with this plan as he took the time to remove his own tunic. Anakin then pulled him against him once more, letting their skin touch. Obi-Wan immediately returned his attention to his neck and Anakin grinded against him. His hand ran over the older man’s back, paying attention to even the slightest reaction.

“Stil too many clothes on.” Obi-Wan muttered, frustration in his voice.

“Your wish is my command.” Anakin said, pulling away so he could get his pants off. Obi-Wan did the same. Clad in just their boxers, the two men moved into a lying position. They kissed tenderly, wanting to savour the moment. Anakin moved his fingers down Obi-Wan’s stomach to the hem of his boxers. He played with the skin there, dipping his fingers underneath ever so slightly. After a few seconds, Obi-Wan groaned against his mouth impatiently. Anakin chuckled softly and then kissed his way down the other man’s jaw and neck as his fingers deftly removed the remaining article of clothing that had been blocking his way. There was a sound of approval from above him and he smiled. 

“Need you.” Obi-Wan said, a little breathlessly. Anakin let his fingers circle closer to the waiting cock, drawing out alternate moans of approval and whines of impatience. Every delicious sound went straight down to his own cock which was trying to make its own needs known. He used the Force to remove his own boxers as his hand closed around Obi-Wan. There was a soft, drawn out moan at this and Anakin gently rubbed his thumb over the tip. Then he began to move his hand slowly. His other hand drifted between Obi-Wan’s thighs, exploring lightly. Hips jerked as he reached a particularly sensitive spot and he made a mental note of that for the future. 

Then he used the hand that was exploring to gently tease the entrance to Obi-Wan’s anus. There was a sharp inhalation that made him look up. Obi-Wan’s face was lit up with pleasure and his eye squeezed closed. Anakin committed that look to memory. It was exquisite. Then he summoned some lube he kept in a nearby drawer and put some on his finger. He used the Force to help him so he could keep one hand wrapped around Obi-Wan’s cock. With his finger lubed up, he gently and slowly began inserting it into Obi-Wan. The other man stiffened momentarily and Anakin stopped.

“Is this ok?”

“Y..yeah.” Obi-Wan panted. Anakin began moving again and soon he was able to slide one finger in and out with relative ease. Obi-Wan was now making breathy little moans that were positively sinful and Anakin enjoyed watching his expressions. 

Adding more lube, he slowly began working in a second finger, pausing whenever Obi-Wan seemed in any discomfort. Anakin brought their mental shields together, not to be invasive but it allowed him to see flashes in mood and so made it easier to see if he was in any pain. Confident the older man was feeling nothing but pleasure, Anakin continued stretching him. Being so close mentally allowed some of Obi-Wan’s pleasure to feed into Anakin’s mind, which heightened everything. Anakin was beginning to wonder if either of them would last long enough to go any further. Still, he kept his pace up both with his fingers and the hand around Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan writhed beneath him. 

A third finger was added and soon enough he was managing to slide in easily enough. His own cock was rock solid by this point and desperate for some attention. 

“Obi, can I...I mean...” Anakin fumbled for the words.

“Need you.” Obi-Wan said. With permission to continue given, Anakin crawled back up Obi-Wan’s body and kissed him deeply. The kiss was returned with equal fervour, hands grabbing at his back to pull him closer. He had to pull back for a second to put more lube on his cock, unable to quite believe what he was about to do. He was about to properly fuck Obi-Wan Kenobi. The thought almost made him giggle. A wave of pleasure from Obi-Wan and an impatient whine, drew him back and he lined up his cock with the other man’s entrance. 

Then he slowly pushed forwards. His tip pushed past the ring of muscle and it was heavenly. He continued slowly until a brief pulse of pain came from Obi-Wan. Instantly he stopped moving, giving the other man time to adjust. It was a couple of minutes before he was confident enough to carry on. Anakin began to slowly slide forwards, pleasure shooting through him. Eventually he was fully sheathed in Obi-Wan and he had to stop moving in order to stop himself orgasming immediately. He squeezed his eyes closed and the pleasure engulfed him and he kissed Obi-Wan again to distract himself. It was a few seconds before Obi-Wan began to rock his hips and Anakin began to slowly slide back out. Soon he was smoothly moving in and out at a relatively slow pace, enjoying every single second.

“Faster.” Obi-Wan demanded, attacking his neck. Anakin was not one to deny Obi-Wan so he increased his pace. They were both moaning and Anakin could feel his peak racing towards him. His hips snapped faster and with a final thrust he let out a loud groan and stilled. Pleasure coursed through him and he rested his head on Obi-Wan’s collarbone. It took him a few seconds before his brain started working again and he eventually realised that Obi-Wan had not orgasmed. He felt a flush of shame. This was supposed to have been for the other man. Anakin slowly removed himself from Obi-Wan and took his cock in his hand once more, moving quickly. It didn’t take long before the older man’s breathing became shallow and his hips were moving frantically. Then he arched upwards with a shout of Anakin’s name. Warm seed spurted out and covered Anakin’s hand. They flopped back down together, Anakin’s head on Obi-Wan’s chest.

  
  


***************

  
  


“We should probably get cleaned up.” Obi-Wan murmured a few minutes later. Anakin gave a sleepy noise of agreement though he didn’t really want to move. Eventually they both summoned up the energy to shower. They managed to be quite quick about it, having realised they would probably be needed on the bridge relatively soon. Anakin was surprised someone hadn’t called for them already. Although, he supposed that the trip to Kamino should be straightforward and it wasn’t the closest planet around. 

The two Jedi got themselves dressed and made themselves presentable before heading to the bridge. It took all of his control and willpower not to just constantly grin broadly. Ahsoka, Cody and Rex were there, waiting for them.

“Master, Master Kenobi.” Ahsoka greeted them with a smile. 

“General.” Cody and Rex said together.

“Do we have any idea of the size of the enemy fleet heading to Kamino?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Master Tiin’s information says several ships but exactly how many ‘several’ is, we aren’t sure.” Ahsoka told him. “The Republic does have quite a substantial blockade there already though.” She added.

“Yes, we are going as reinforcements on the ground should they make it through the blockade.” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Snips, when we get there, I want you to lead the fighters in the battle. I will be on the planet surface with Obi-Wan and Master Ti.” Anakin said.

“I suspect they are not just simply after the planet. The force that would be required to take Kamino completely would be phenomenal.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“What do you think they are after?” Cody asked.

“Most likely...the Clone DNA I should think. Either they want it, or they want to destroy it so we can’t use it.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Why take such a risk to destroy it though?” Rex asked. “There are still us Clones. Surely they can just use our DNA and replace what is destroyed.”

“I honestly don’t know how it works.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “That does seem possible which means we should assume they want to take the DNA for themselves, if that is indeed what they are even after.”

“Well, once we get there, I’ll guard the DNA room.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Rex, Cody, you’ll need to have some men protecting the younger Clones. We’ll move them all to the barracks but they will need guards. Some men on higher ground to act as snipers wouldn’t go amiss either.” Rex and Cody exchanged glances.

“We know just the troops for that job.” Rex said. 

“Good.” Anakin nodded. They discussed a few more options and various backup plans for the backup plans just to make Obi-Wan happy. Soon they were arriving at Kamino. The  _ Resolute _ landed in Tipoca City to allow all the Clones off. Then Yularen and Ahsoka took off to join the blockade. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Cody and Rex met in the briefing room to go over the plans they had made. Shaak Ti agreed that the Clone DNA was the most likely target if they were not aiming to take over the entire planet. 

“Master?” Ahsoka’s voice came through his commlink.

“Yes?” He said.

“The Separatists have arrived.” She said.

“Copy that.” Anakin replied. He informed the rest of the group. “Right, I’ll head to the DNA room.”

“I’ll be in the main hangar.” Obi-Wan said. 

“I will remain here to coordinate.” Shaak Ti stated. They all nodded and Anakin left with Obi-Wan. Once outside and clear of any Clones, Anakin pulled him into a hug,

“You be careful.” He told the older Jedi firmly. 

“You as well. Ventress is likely to be the one trying to get the DNA.”

“I can handle Ventress.” Anakin assured him. “You’re going to be getting shot at from all angles by droids.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I’ll be careful.” He agreed. They hugged once more and went their separate ways. Anakin arrived outside the DNA room and then there was nothing left to do but wait. Not one of his strong points. It was nerve wracking, just waiting for something to happen. He heard reports over his commlink that the enemy had aqua droids. 

Then something happened that caused the entire place. Someone reported that the droids had arrived. Anakin was on edge. Obi-Wan was probably right in the middle of battle right now. It took everything in him not to go and find him. Obi-Wan could handle himself. He had a job to do. Knowing that the enemy were here, Anakin slipped inside the DNA room and hid himself.

It was another few, long minutes before the door opened and Ventress came walking in. Anakin narrowed his eyes and waited. She didn’t even bother looking around, simply walked up to the machine. Then Anakin leapt out from his hiding place and brought his lightsaber down. He sliced straight through Ventress’ arm as she couldn’t react in time. Anakin Force pushed her back out of the room, not wanting to damage any of the equipment with the following fight. By the time he leapt out of the room to join Ventress, she was up and had a lightsaber in her remaining hand.

“So ungentlemanly, Skywalker.” She spat.

“Well, we can’t all be Obi-Wan.” Anakin shrugged. Then he attacked, wanting to press his advantage. This time, he would not let her get away. 

“How is dear old Kenobi?” She asked casually, as if they weren’t in the middle of a fight to the death.

“Just fine, no thanks to you.” He stated, pushing her into a wall. She grunted but recovered and he had to duck a slash aimed at his head. Then he blocked an attack aiming for his legs. Lightsabers clashed. Anakin and Ventress both pushed against the other. Suddenly she gave a little, making him stumble off balance. A well placed kick, sent him crashing sideways into the wall and he only just rolled out of the wtay of the follow up attack that would have taken his head off. He retaliated with a Force push through another doorway. Obi-Wan’s voice on his commlink told him the droids had been pushed back to the main hangar. Anakin smirked at Ventress who was scowling.

“How’s this ‘being in charge’ thing working for ya?” He taunted. Ventress snarled and leapt at him. Anakin parried the attack, whirling around and slashing. He only caught the hem of her robe. Ventress then decided to retreat. Anakin gave chase, following her out into the typical Kaminoan rain drizzle. They both had to dive sideways to avoid being smashed into by a robotic...was that a tentacle? There was no time to dwell on it, he jumped to his feet and kept after Ventress. Eventually he chased her to the edge of one of the platforms. Several Clones came up behind him, blasters aimed at the assassin.

“I suppose you expect me to surrender?” She asked. 

“Frankly, I’d be disappointed if you did.” Anakin replied. He had let her live once, he would not do it again. She glanced backwards and he saw a ship shooting towards them. With a growl of frustration, Anakin dived forwards but Ventress jumped up, managing to grab hold of the passing ship and passing beyond his reach. Anakin stared after it and sighed. She would live to fight another day. Hopefully the loss of her hand would slow her down. He examined a tear in his robes that he hadn’t noticed before but he had sustained no other damage. Slowly, he made his way back to the briefing room. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti were waiting for him. Shaak Ti was uninjured but Obi-Wan seemed to be holding his shoulder. Anakin looked at him in concern.

“I’m fine. Just a graze.” Obi-Wan assured him, noticing the look. Anakin nodded but he wouldn’t be convinced until he could look at it himself. 

“Ventress escaped.” He told them with a frustrated sigh. “But she did not get the Clone DNA.”

“That’s one good thing.” Shaak said. “Tipoca City sustained a fair bit of damage in the attack but nothing that can’t be fixed.” Rex and Cody then came in. They gave their report. They both recommended that Hevy, Echo and Fives be promoted to ARC Troopers for their performance. Cutup had been killed in the attack. All the Jedi agreed they deserved it. Anakin went with Rex and Cody to inform the three other Clones. All three were delighted, despite mourning Cutup and 99 who had both died defending the younger Clones. 

“I’m honoured to have you as ARC Troopers in the 501st.” Anakin told them. They saluted and then were dismissed. “Get some rest as well.” He told Rex and Cody. They both nodded. Anakin made his way back to Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti. There was still a lot of cleanup to do.

It took them another three days to properly clear the city. Ahsoka joined them late on the first day, saying the Separatist fleet had fled. Lama Su was most grateful for their help. Anakin couldn’t help but smile slightly as young Clones whispered whenever he walked by. He really wasn’t a role model they should be inspired by but it made him feel good anyway. After the third day, he, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were summoned back to Coruscant. 

On the way back he received a message from Padme, asking if he could meet with her. Anakin wondered what that could possibly be about. When they got back, Obi-Wan agreed to go and debrief the Council while Anakin and Ahsoka went to meet Padme. She met them on her landing platform which was a bit strange.

“Hey, Padme. What’s going on?” Anakin asked as she approached. 

“Hello, Anakin. It’s good to see you again, Ahsoka.” She greeted them both while hugging Ahsoka. She then informed them of the situation involving Pantora. “This blockade troubles me. It reminds me of Naboo’s own history.”

“Ah, that blockade was rather easy really.” Anakin chuckled. “Besides, I’m rather grateful to that particular blockade. It is what allowed me to meet you, Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon.” Padme smiled while Ahsoka gave him a confused look.

“I’m afraid the situation isn’t just the blockade. The new Chairman’s daughters have been kidnapped. Normally it would just be a job for the local authority but I suspect the Separatists are behind this and local authority won’t be able to do anything.” Padme told them. “I was wondering if the Jedi would be able to investigate.”

“I’m afraid, as you said, it’s a job for local authorities.” Anakin told her regretfully.

“If the situation is not resolved quickly, then I’m afraid Pantora may have no choice but to join the Separatists.” Padme stated. Anakin looked at her. His own experience with the Pantorans had been mixed at best but it wouldn’t be good if they joined the Separatists.

“The Jedi may not be able to get involved officially,” He said slowly. “But the fact that Separatists are likely to be involved does give cause for Ahsoka to investigate.”

“Me?” Ahsoka asked in astonishment.

“Yes.” Anakin told her.

“You aren’t going to help?”

“I will be helping. I’ll be making sure the Council doesn't find out about your expedition.” He said. “Help find out what happened to the Chairman’s daughters but do  _ not  _ get in the way of the local authority.” He warned.

“Yes, Master.” She nodded.

“Should you really proceed without the approval of the Council?” Padme asked. Then she saw his expression and rolled her eyes.

“Ah, we do it all the time, don’t we, Snips?” Anakin smirked.

“Yep.” Ahsoka agreed with a laugh.

“You’re a terrible influence, Anakin Skywalker.” Padme told him though her eyes sparkled in amusement. “I can’t believe they let you teach.”

“Me either.” He shrugged with another laugh.

“Be careful, Ahsoka.” Padme told the young Togruta, giving her another hug. Ahsoka then departed and Anakin watched her leave apprehensively. “She’ll be ok.” Padme told him.

“Of course she will. She learnt from me.” Anakin gave her an innocent smile.

“That will be why she gets in trouble.” Padme stated dryly.

“But it will also be how she gets out of that trouble.” Anakin pressed. Padme rolled her eyes but chuckled.

“True.” They hugged before Anakin had to leave to get back to the Temple.


	38. Chapter 38

Obi-Wan waited in the apartment from Anakin to come back from his meeting with Padme. The debrief with the Council had been blissfully short. While he waited, Obi-Wan fixed up some food as he was too hungry to wait for Anakin to come back and cook for them. He also considered their next moves. If things hadn’t changed too drastically, some bounty hunters would attempt to free Ziro the Hutt relatively soon. So far, his interactions with bounty hunters hadn’t been something that had changed overly much except Boba Fett wanting to kill him. 

Anakin arrived just as he finished making nerfburgers and fries. Typical. Anakin sniffed appreciatively as he walked in. Then he came over to Obi-Wan and pulled him into a hug.

“It smells awesome in here.” He said.

“I got too hungry. It might not be up to your standards but it’s edible.” Obi-Wan told him. They sat down at the kitchen table to eat. “How was Padme?”

“She’s ok. She’s concerned about the situation on Pantora.” Anakin replied. “The Chairman’s daughters have been kidnapped, most likely by Separatists. So, I  _ maaaay  _ have sent Ahsoka to investigate unofficially.”

“Of course you did.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I suppose that means you want some help in making sure the rest of the Council don’t find out?”

“Please.” Anakin said, giving him a pleading expression he had never really been able to refuse. Not that he would have refused anyway.

“Oh alright.” He said, feigning reluctance. Anakin gave him a smirk that said he didn’t believe the act for a second. They finished their meal in comfortable silence and then Anakin put on a pod race on which they settled down to watch.

“I’ve been thinking. We’re both due for some time off from this war. We could request a meditative retreat, separately obviously, and go away together for a week or so. Just have some time to ourselves where we don’t need to hide.” Anakin said once the race had finished, clearly a bit nervous. Obi-Wan considered. He  _ did  _ need a proper break. Whether the Council would allow both of them off at the same time was the big question. “Don’t worry, forget I mentioned anything.” Anakin said when he hadn’t responded.

“No, I was just thinking. It sounds incredible, Ani. I’m just not sure the Council will allow both of us off at the same time.” Obi-Wan told him.

“Given that we have most of our missions together or at the same time, it’s not strange that we would both request time off at the same time.” Anakin pointed out. That was actually a good point. The Council did pair them together often because they worked well together. 

“Well, all we can do is ask. Though, if we are going to use that argument, I suggest we ask them together.” Obi-Wan said.

“If you’re ok with that then I am.” Anakin replied, leaning over to kiss him. “We should do it soon though, before we get another assignment.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Once Ahsoka gets back from Pantora we will ask them.”

It was three days before Ahsoka got back. Anakin and Obi-Wan went to meet her. It had been an interesting three days of pretending Ahsoka was off with the Clones, or “she’s studying  _ somewhere  _ around here”. Thankfully none of the other Jedi realised she was no longer on Coruscant. As the rest of the Jedi didn’t know she had gone, they held the debriefing in Padme’s office. Ahsoka explained what had happened. 

“You did well, Snips.” Anakin said.

“Thanks, Skyguy.” Ahsoka smiled. Just then Bail Organa came in. 

“Generals, Senator Amidala.” He greeted, smiling around at all of them. Obi-Wan smiled back. Bail Organa was a good man. One of the few Senators that actually wanted what was best for the Republic, just like Padme. 

“What can I do for you Bail?” Padme asked him.

“Senator Philo has called a meeting in the lobby before we vote on the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill later.” He explained.

“Right. Well, if you will excuse me.” She looked at the three Jedi.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan gave her a slight bow and a smile. Then he realised this meeting was when the bounty hunters had attacked the Senate. Even if it didn’t happen this time, they would need to be on their guard. Once Padme and Bail had left Obi-Wan turned to the other two. “Ahsoka, you should go and get some rest. You’ve had an exciting trip.” She nodded.

“I’ll see you two later. After a nap.” She laughed. Anakin smirked. Ahsoka then left.

“Right. If things go the same way, bounty hunters are about to attack the Senate and take that group of Senators Padme is meeting hostage.” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

“Ok. What should we do?” 

“They aren’t expecting any Jedi, given that it is a Senate building which gives us an advantage. You head to the central security controls. We can’t let them control security. I’ll distract the bounty hunters.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin frowned.

“Ok but don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I’m not the one who does stupid things.” Obi-Wan protested.

“You do sometimes.” Anakin retorted. “Now let’s get going.” They headed out of Padme’s office and went their separate ways. Obi-Wan made his way down to the lobby. Looking down from above, he saw Cade Bane, Aurra Sing and a few other bounty hunters he didn’t recognise. Two Senators lay dead not far from Bane and Obi-Wan sighed sadly. It seemed that Padme and Bail were both unharmed. The bounty hunters were taking all communication devices off of the Senators. Obi-Wan did not wish to start a fight near the Senators so he would need to lead them away.

“Now is that any way to treat Senators?” Obi-Wan asked, standing up. Cad Bane whirled around and began shooting at him. He dodged the blasters easily enough and ran.

“After him!” He heard Bane order. That was something, although it probably meant that Bane himself was going to stay with the Senators. Well, he couldn’t have everything. Anakin contacted him to say that the bounty hunter that had been in the control room had been taken care of. 

“I have most of them chasing after me. I think Bane is still with the Senators.” Obi-Wan told him.

“I’ll be with you in a second.” Anakin replied.

“No...you need to...Blast!” Anakin had gone. Never mind. Obi-Wan hid around a corner and swung his lightsaber at the first sign of movement. He managed to slice a gun. Using the Force to slam one of the bounty hunters into a wall, he pointed his lightsaber at the other. He held his hands up and then ducked. A blaster bolt fired and he only just dodged out of the way. Obi-Wan just spotted Aurra Sing standing further down the corridor, gun aimed at him. Then an angry looking Anakin arrived behind her, kicking her legs out from under her and placing her in cuffs. He also made the whole move look ridiculously easy. Obi-Wan returned his attention to the bounty hunter who had recovered enough to grab his gun and aim it at Anakin. Well that was unacceptable. Obi-Wan Force pushed him into a wall and clapped him in some cuffs as well. The third, robotic looking, bounty hunter was regaining his feet. It shot at Anakin who deflected the blast right into its head.

“Well, that’s this little lot taken care of. You said Bane is with the Senators?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes.” 

“Well, I suggest we go and show him how useless his little friends are.” He said. Aurra snarled at him but Anakin ignored her. They each took one of the bounty hunters and dragged them to the lobby. Bane was still there, angrily trying to contact his friends. Anakin and Obi-Wan calmly strode into the lobby with their prisoners.

“Looking for them?” Obi-Wan asked calmly, tossing the male bounty hunter down in front of him.

“Kenobi.” Bane growled.

“That’s me.” He replied cheerfully. “Goodness, it’s almost like I’m popular.” He said conversationally to Anakin.

“Almost.” Anakin agreed with a smirk. “I’m not sure being recognised by this lot makes you popular.”

“Hmm. Maybe you have a point.” Obi-Wan said. “Well, we can’t all be voted the sexiest Jedi on the holonet.” Anakin scowled. Many of the Jedi had teased him for weeks after that announcement came out. 

“Enough!” Bane snarled. “Release them, or I kill this one.” He grabbed Bail and held a gun to his head. The Senators all gasped in horror.

“Do you want to or should I?” Anakin asked, looking quite unbothered.

“Oh you go ahead. I know you love showing off.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin winked and then quickly used the Force to push the gun so it was facing Bane. He gritted his teeth as he fought to hold the gun in position. Bail took advantage and slipped out of his grip. Obi-Wan stepped forwards to put Bane in cuffs but he abandoned the gun, letting it fall to the floor, and ran. Obi-Wan gave chase but much to his annoyance there was a speeder waiting. Bane jumped in and was off before he could catch up. He swore. Then returned to Anakin. By the time he got back Palpatine had arrived.

“Thank you, Anakin. You have done the Republic a great service, apprehending these criminals.” He was saying as Obi-Wan got back.

“Well, I’m just happy to have been in the right place to help. Besides, Master Kenobi played a vital part as well.” Anakin replied politely, though his face was tight.

“Ah yes. You have my thanks as well, Master Kenobi.” Palpatine turned that sickly sweet smile to him. Obi-Wan fought the urge to gag and gave a small smile in return.

“Happy to be of service to the Republic, Chancellor.” He said. The Senators then began to disperse. Padme stopped by to thank them. Then they made their way back to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan was summoned to a Council meeting not long after they got back. Anakin decided to tag along so they could ask for their time off. They arrived in the Council chambers and almost everyone was already there. Obi-Wan stood with Anakin in the middle rather than taking his seat.

“Do you have something to report?” Windu asked the pair of them.

“No, Master.” Anakin said. “As I currently have no mission, I would like to request some time to take a meditative retreat.”

“As Anakin and I are usually assigned missions together, I thought it would make sense to request a meditative retreat at the same time.” Obi-Wan said. The Council considered.

“Both of you have served well and deserve some time away from the front lines. We also agree that it makes the most sense for you to have this at the same time.” Windu said. “You are granted two weeks leave. For the duration, Skywalker’s Padawan will be assigned to help Master Ti train the Clone cadets on Kamino.”

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin bowed. Then he left and Obi-Wan took his seat. Windu raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll start my leave after the meeting.” Obi-Wan shrugged, “I’m already here.” Ki-Adi Mundi let out a slight chuckle beside him. Then they moved onto war matters. It wasn’t going well but it wasn’t going terribly either. Saesee Tiin was assigned to aid the locals on Falleen. Mace Windu would be heading to Ruusan. A few other people were given missions. Then the meeting broke up. 

“Obi-Wan!” Windu called him as he walked down a corridor. Obi-Wan turned around. Windu came up and then looked around. Once he was sure they were alone. “How are you coping? With you, know, everything.” Obi-Wan appreciated the concern in his voice.

“I’m ok. It’s exhausting worrying about everything though. Have I done enough? Could I have saved more people? Still, a break will do me good.”

“Yes. If anyone deserves some peaceful time off, it’s you.” Windu agreed. “For the record, you seem to be doing a good job. Grievous and Maul are both dead. Dooku has been quiet for months now.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing.” Obi-Wan frowned. “Dooku being quiet for this long usually means he is plotting something big. And this time I don’t know what.”

“We’ll manage.” Windu told him firmly. “Just make sure to take care of yourself. We can’t afford to lose you.”

“I will.” Obi-Wan smiled. 

“I have been wondering, do you have any idea who it was who killed Skywalker?” He added in a whisper. Obi-Wan bit back a groan. While not at all surprising, it would not be helpful for Windu to focus too much on the supposed new apprentice. 

“No. I was not there at the time. I only saw some footage from the Chancellor’s quarters afterwards. The figure was tall but cloaked so I saw no features.” Windu nodded.

“I guessed you would have mentioned it if you knew but I figured I would ask.” He said. Obi-Wan felt only slightly guilty at that. Protecting Anakin from the prejudice that would ensue was more important than the truth right now. Windu nodded and then left so Obi-Wan resumed his journey to the apartment. Anakin was waiting with a gleeful smile on his face. They hugged happily. Two whole weeks of just them.

They chatted for a while and decided to spend their two weeks on Naboo out in the Lake Country. Obi-Wan vetoed Anakin’s suggestion to go to Malastare knowing he would want to go and watch live pod races which would end up with him taking part. 

“You know, we also need to make a trip to Tatooine. I want you to meet my mother.” Anakin said suddenly. Obi-Wan almost choked. He had forgotten that particular conversation from some time ago.

“Of course. Would you like to go there first?” 

“Please.”

“Then of course we shall.” Obi-Wan told him. They decided to spend the rest of the afternoon packing. Obi-Wan was rather glad that Anakin had gotten him so regular clothes. Jedi robes did not serve too well on Tatooine, he recalled. Especially Anakin’s black robes. At some point Anakin went to inform Ahsoka about their leave and most likely ended up sparring with her given how long it took for him to return. He was grinning triumphantly when he finally did return.

“I’ve managed to hire us a ship for the two weeks so we don’t need to take public transport.” Anakin announced.

“I just need to put up with your piloting.” Obi-Wan complained but gave him a grin.

“I behaved while flying that speeder.” Anakin reminded him.

“You did.” Obi-Wan agreed. “I’m not sure your restraint will quite cover two whole weeks though.” 

“Yeah, probably not.” Anakin shrugged. “At least we shouldn’t be getting shot at.” 

“Knowing you, you’ll find a way.” Obi-Wan told him dryly. He got a cheeky grin in return but Anakin didn’t deny it. Once they were prepared for the next day, they decided to get an early night.

Ahsoka came to meet them as they left the Temple the next morning. She looked a little sad but grinned at them and wished them well. Even Ahsoka had to admit that training Clone cadets was not the worst assignment she’d ever had. Better than library duty anyway. Anakin laughed at that. With some final hugs, they made their way to the correct landing platform where a ship was waiting for them. It looked like quite a nice ship, Obi-Wan had to admit. It was a Naboo style ship to blend in with their eventual location. He took a quick look around while Anakin got them in the air. The sleeping area was quite big, the bed was far bigger than the one they shared in the apartment which was nice. It was also a lot softer. The fresher had a decent size shower and there was also a small kitchenette. All in all, it was rather cozy. Obi-Wan put his things away in the compartments and then joined Anakin, sitting himself down in the co-pilot seat.

“It’s very nice.” He complimented.

“Well, I’m not sure if Cliegg will have the space to put us up so I figured it would be better to have somewhere nice if we sleep on the ship. Besides, some privacy wouldn’t go amiss either.” He smirked.

“Agreed.” Obi-Wan said firmly. 

“I did also speak to Padme who gave us permission to use her family apartments in the Lake Country. Apparently her family will be in Theed this time of year.”

“That’s very generous of her.” 

“She wishes us both a relaxing holiday.” Anakin told him. “Well, we have a fair bit of time until we reach Tatooine.”

“Whatever shall we do?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I think some proper breakfast and then a snuggle while we watch some terrible holonet drama.” Anakin said.

“Because now we are on a break from the general daily drama in our lives, you wish to watch some instead?” Obi-Wan asked in amusement.

“It’s just nice to see some fake small problem drama. The everyday kind of drama, not ‘are we going to die today’ kind of drama.” Anakin shrugged.

“Fair enough. If it gets boring, I’ll just tickle you instead.” Obi-Wan smirked. Anakin pouted but they headed to the kitchenette. The cupboards seemed to have already been stocked. Anakin pulled out some of Dex’s waffles and quickly reheated them. They ate quickly and then settled themselves down on the bed. The drama thing that Anakin put on was just as mindless as Obi-Wan had suspected it would be. Anakin was bizarrely fascinated by it so he settled for simply watching the younger man’s reactions. It was rather adorable how into it he got, shouting at the characters and various other things. He had to bite back a chuckle more than once so Anakin wouldn’t realise what he was doing and possibly stop. It was far too entertaining to have him stop now. Eventually Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep.

One moment Anakin had been calling someone a ‘kriffing sleemo’ and the next he was being shaken awake by said man, telling him they were almost at Tatooine. Obviously he had been more tired than he had thought. Although that probably shouldn’t be surprising. War wasn’t exactly good for sleeping habits. Any good nights sleep he managed with Anakin was contracted by many night of no sleep at all out in the field. 

Finally they landed on Tatooine. Anakin left the ship, almost bouncing in excitement. Obi-Wan smiled fondly before following at a more sedate pace. It only took seconds before Anakin came bounding back, grabbed his hand and dragged him forwards. The suns were bright, forcing him to shield his eyes with his free hand. Through the brightness, Obi-Wan made out a very familiar homestead. It really hadn’t occured to him that this would be Owen and Beru Lars’ home. The same place he had dropped off baby Luke. The last time he had seen it, the place had been burned down. A rush of memories assaulted him of watching Luke grow up from a distance, knowing Owen and Beru didn’t want him around. He stopped moving. Anakin turned around and looked at him in concern.

“Obi-Wan?” He asked.

“Sorry. It’s just...memories.”

“You’ve never... _ oh.” _ Anakin winced. “Bad memories?”

“Not too terrible. This is where Luke grew up. Owen and Beru did not want me giving him ‘dangerous ideas’ so I had to watch from a distance. It just hadn’t occured to me it would be the same place.” Anakin gave him a soft smile.

“I’m glad Luke had you looking out for him, even if it was from a distance.”

“Not like it did him much good.” Obi-Wan muttered. His aunt and uncle had still been murdered and he had been drawn into the war.

“He couldn’t have had anyone better.” Anakin said firmly. “Do you want to go back to the ship?”

“No, I’ll be alright. It just took me by surprise, that’s all.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin studied his face before nodding and leading the way once more. This time they went more slowly and Anakin called out their arrival. A woman emerged that Obi-Wan had never seen before. However she couldn’t be anyone other than Anakin’s mother.

“Mum!” Anakin called excitedly, confirming that theory.

“Ani!” She beamed happily. Anakin let go of Obi-Wan’s hand so he could pull his mother into a tight hug. Obi-Wan smiled just watching them. After a few moments Shmi spotted him and pulled away from Anakin. “Ani, aren’t you going to introduce us?” 

“Oh, mum, this is the love of my life and the best friend I could ever ask for, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is my mother, Shmi Skywalker.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Obi-Wan said, giving a bow and holding out his hand.

“Oh, it’s lovely to meet you too.” Shmi said, ignoring the offered hand and pulling him into a hug as well. Obi-Wan blinked, taken aback before returning the hug. When she pulled away, she kept her hands on his arms and looked him up and down. Shmi nodded and Obi-Wan felt like he had passed some kind of test he hadn’t even known he was taking. “Do come in.” She said. Anakin took his hand once more and they both followed Shmi down some steps into a circular area that looked to be a kitchen. She called out and three people came in, one in a wheelchair.

“Anakin. It’s nice to see you again.” Owen said, shaking Anakin’s free hand. Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. Thankfully the sound was lost in the noise of the family reunion. Owen and Beru were so stunningly familiar. They were only a year or two younger than when he had delivered their nephew to them. He was lost in memories until he vaguely heard someone talking to him.

“...meet you.” Beru was greeting him.

“It’s a pleasure.” Obi-Wan gave her a bow.

“This is my stepbrother, Owen and his wife Beru.” Anakin said to keep up appearances. “And this is my stepfather, Cliegg Lars.” Obi-Wan shook hands with Owen and Cliegg. He guessed his own introduction had been while he wasn’t paying attention. Beru and Shmi brought out refreshments and they all squished together at the small kitchen table. Easy chatter filled the room as Anakin told them what they had been up to, a heavily edited version anyway, and how the war was going. The others then told them about their lives and more problems with the Tusken Raiders. Anakin stiffened when he heard this and Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand under the table to calm him down. It worked, and Anakin slowly relaxed, leaning back on his chair, so he was resting against Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan had to fight down the urge to push him away, the inherent need to keep their relationship a secret still there. He didn’t though and simply wrapped his hand not already in Anakin’s around his waist. He caught Shmi smiling fondly at them. 

“So, Obi-Wan, I understand you were Anakin’s teacher?” Shmi asked.

“Yes, I was studying under Master Qui-Gon when we first came here and discovered Anakin.”

“I remember him. He was a nice man.” Shmi said.

“Indeed. He died shortly after. I graduated to a Jedi Knight and began training Anakin.” 

“So you’ve been his teacher since he was nine and now you’re together?” Owen asked, looking a little wary. Without even looking, Obi-Wan could tell Anakin was glaring at his stepbrother.

“Yes, but I assure you we were not together until after Anakin was made a Jedi Knight in his own right. And he was an adult, able to make his own choices.”

“Did you want to be before then?” Owen asked.

“Owen!” Beru scolded.

“It’s alright.” Obi-Wan smiled. “No. I loved Anakin, of course I did, but simply as a friend. I did not realise I was  _ in  _ love with him until about twelve months ago.” Until he said it out loud, he did not realise just how long it had been. So much had happened but it was nearing the end of the year. The next year was hopefully the last year of war. Though he hoped it definitely ended better if not sooner than last time.

“Only twelve months?” Shmi asked, looking amused.

“Yes?” Obi-Wan answered, a little puzzled.

“Mum.” Anakin said, with a little warning in his tone. She smirked at him and Obi-Wan could see where he got his smirk from. 

“Little Ani’s been in love with you at least since he went rushing off to rescue you.” Shmi told him. Obi-Wan frowned. Anakin rushing off from Tatooine to rescue him. That must have been Geonosis which was verging on a year and a half ago. Anakin had loved him for almost six months before Obi-Wan had confessed. He raised an eyebrow, looking down at Anakin who had flushed red.

“Mum.”” He complained. “I didn’t  _ realise  _ I loved Obi-Wan then.” 

“But you did. It was rather obvious.” Shmi told her son matter-of-factly.  _ Obvious? Had it really?  _ Obi-Wan didn’t think so. Still, the knowledge warmed his heart. He squeezed Anakin gently. Thankfully they were spared answering by Beru putting some food on the table. It was bantha burgers with some more blue milk to drink.

“Are you staying? It’ll be a squeeze but I’m sure we can find some room.” Cliegg offered.

“That’s very kind but we have accommodation aboard our ship that we can stay in.” Obi-Wan told the kind man with a smile. He nodded, looking slightly relieved. 

“How’s the farm?” Anakin asked. That sent Anakin, Cliegg and Owen into a round of technical talk that Obi-Wan tuned out.

“Not much of a mechanic?” Shmi asked him with a smile. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No, I leave that to Anakin. I’m more likely to break something or set it on fire than fix it.”

“Ani was like that in the beginning.” Shmi assured him. “Though he has always had a knack for it.” 

“Yes C-3PO is proof of that.” Obi-Wan laughed. He might have some quirks but the droid had worked well and lasted an awfully long time.

“Ah, yes. Anakin was  _ trying _ to be helpful when he built that droid.” Shmi said with a small sigh. Obi-Wan smirked. Clearly he wasn’t the only one who found 3PO’s quirks somewhat irritating on occasion.

“His knowledge of languages has proved useful on several occasions.” He said, feeling the need to defend Anakin’s creation. 

“That’s good.”

“It’s not just mechanical things Anakin is good at. You really need to try some of his cooking.”

“Anakin can cook?” Beru asked in surprise. Then she blushed. “I...I mean...Shmi told me some stories about him trying to help with the cooking when he was younger.”

“Did you have to tell those?” Anakin complained, looking away from Owen to pout at his mother.

“Of course I did, sweetheart.” Shmi assured him.

“He had lessons on Coruscant from the chef of a famous diner.” Obi-Wan explained. “Though by all accounts he set quite a few fires there while learning.” The rest of the table snickered except Anakin who turned his pout on Obi-Wan, looking up at him from his place on his chest. 

“Why did I think it was a good idea to introduce you two?” He said to Obi-Wan and Shmi. They gave him identical smirks. 

“I have plenty of stories of the trouble Anakin got himself into while learning.”

“I would love to hear them.” Shmi said softly. Obi-Wan smiled. While he had always felt bad for Anakin missing his mother, he had never given much thought to the woman who must miss her son terribly in return. 

“Of course.” He told her. From there he launched into several stories, ignoring the protests from the younger man. The table was in stitches for most of the time. In return, Shmi told him about Anakins’s much younger years. Without even realising, most of the day slipped past them. Eventually, the two Jedi bade everyone goodnight and returned to the ship.

They ended up spending a week on Tatooine. Anakin’s family were incredibly lovely people who made him feel right at home. Most mornings, Obi-Wan would help Shmi and Beru with household chores while Anakin went with Owen to check on the vaporators. Then they would all have lunch together. The afternoons varied. Sometimes Anakin and Owen would take a speeder and go for a drive. The first time this happened, Obi-Wan realised he was going to be left alone with the rest of Anakin’s family. He had almost asked to go with Anakin and Owen but realised that Shmi had wanted him to stay. So he summoned all of his courage and had lunch with Anakin’s mother, just the two of them. Much to his relief she simply wished to get to know him better and they had a lovely chat. Anakin had given them both very suspicious looks when he and Owen came back to find the pair laughed raucously at the kitchen table. 

On a couple of afternoons, Obi-Wan and Anakin spent some time alone on the ship while the Lars family went into Mos Eisley for various supplies. Neither of them had much desire to go to the town where bounty hunters were frequent. They had family meals in the evenings before the two Jedi returned to the ship. The whole week gave Obi-Wan a strange feeling. Spending time as a couple with family made him wish they didn’t have to go back. He had never expected to actually  _ want  _ to come back to Tatooine.

Still, at the end of the week they decided to head on to Naboo for some time just to themselves. The family were sad to see them go but understood their desire. The goodbyes were full of warm hugs that Obi-Wan was sure he could easily get used to.

“I hope you can come back some day.” Shmi said as she hugged Obi-Wan for the third time in the past five minutes.

“So do I.” He told her honestly. 

“We will be back, mum.” Anakin promised. “Take care all of you.” 

“I love you, Ani.” Shmi said, tears starting to fill her eyes.

“I love you too, mum.” Anakin murmured, hugging her tightly. It was quite a few moments before she finally pulled away and Anakin’s eyes were rather bright. He shook hands with Owen and Cliegg. Beru pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek before doing the same to Obi-Wan. Finally they boarded the ship, waving goodbye. Anakin got them up in the air and once they were in hyperspace, set the ship on autopilot.


	39. Chapter 39

Mace Windu was not having a good week. First of all, the bounty hunters that had been captured by Skywalker and Obi-Wan had been broken out of prison. Thankfully Ziro was still imprisoned. Quinlan Vos had been sent out to try and recover the bounty hunters but Windu didn’t have much faith in any results. Bane was a slippery fellow and it was he who was believed to have led the breakout. 

Suddenly he was regretting letting Skywalker and Obi-Wan both have time off. They  _ did  _ deserve it, and it  _ did  _ make sense for them to take time off at the same time, but it was still inconvenient. Those two had some of the best success rates of the entire order. 

To make matters worse they seemed no closer to finding Dooku. He was the key to ending this war, just as he had been the key to starting it. Windu sighed. He frequently lectured Skywalker, and many other Jedi, about attachment and yet he had been unable to kill his old friend, despite knowing he was the shatterpoint that would lead to war. Well, he certainly wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Especially given that he knew what was at stake. They simply could not afford to lose. 

News was coming in that Dooku had a new apprentice, but nobody knew who. Anyone who had seen this new person had not survived. This worried Mace, he hoped it was not the mysterious apprentice of Palpatine. At the same time, if they could discover who it was now then that would hopefully give them an advantage. They were about a year away from the rough date Obi-Wan had given him for the original fall of the Republic. A year was not a long time for good enough training to beat a Jedi Knight like Skywalker. Still, the closer they got to the date, the less time there was. 

“Master Windu?” One of the younglings was standing behind him, looking a little nervous.

“Yes?” He asked kindly.

“Master Yoda is looking for you. Apparently there is to be a Council meeting.” He said, spitting out the words exceptionally quickly.

“Thank you.” Windu said with a slight smile. The youngling nodded, bowed and left. Windu sighed. He wondered what new bad news this would bring. It wasn’t far to the Council chambers so he made it there before many of the other members. They slowly filtered in or appeared as a hologram. To his surprise Ahsoka Tano walked. Wasn’t she supposed to be on Kamino? Windu rolled his eyes. What had Skywalker’s Padawan done now? He could almost feel the headache coming on.

“We have heard that you used your Jedi status to smuggle Senator Amidala to Raxus for an illegal meeting with a member of the Separatist Senate. Is this true?” Kit Fisto asked her. Windu almost groaned. Why had they thought Skywalker was ready for a Padawan? Clearly he was a terrible influence. 

“Yes.” Ahsoka admitted. 

“You are aware that such a meeting is highly illegal?” Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

“Yes. Senator Amidala did inform me so.”

“You also abused your status as a Jedi.” Windu told her sternly. Ahsoka looked down. He sighed. 

“Grave, this misdeed is.” Yoda stated. “Explain, why.”

“I heard the Senate going on about deregulating banks to pay for the war. That this war seems to have no end in sight. Senator Amidala said she used to be friends with someone who might be able to help. I just wanted to help her try and negotiate peace.” Ahsoka sighed. Windu considered her. Her intentions might have been good but her actions were illegal and highly dangerous. He wondered where she got  _ that  _ from. “It worked. The Separatist Senator got the Separatists to extend the hand of peace. They agreed to try negotiations.” She continued.

“Yet Coruscant was attacked.” Saesee Tiin pointed out.

“It must have been someone who doesn’t want the war to end. There are still plenty of people who are profiting from the war.” Ahsoka pointed out.

“Be that as it may, what you did was still illegal.” Windu pointed out. “Whatever your intentions. We shall be speaking to Knight Skywalker upon his return. Until then you will be confined to guarding the archives.” He stated.

“Yes, Master.” She muttered, her head still bowed.

“You are dismissed. Please report to Madame Jocasta Nu.” Windu told her. She nodded and left. He sat back in his chair and bit back another groan.  _ Bloody Skywalker and his teachings.  _ Strangely that thought didn’t have as much bite in it as it once would have done. __

\----------------------

Anakin and Obi-Wan were having a lovely time on Naboo. The apartments they were staying in were lovely. He had seen them only briefly when guarding Padme given that they headed straight to Tatooine. They spent most of the week out and exploring the lakes. He may have thrown Obi-Wan into a couple but that favour had been soon returned. It was very isolated and despite being a popular tourist destination, they saw nobody else. It was incredibly freeing being able to touch or kiss Obi-Wan whenever he wanted, without having to scan the area to make sure they were alone first. 

They spent at least two days in bed all day, neither of them wanting to get up. Those were particularly fun days where the two spent an awful lot of time learning about each other’s bodies along with a few other activities. They also celebrated the new year together the evening before their last day. It was perfect. They had taken a picnic out to one of the lakes and lay together, drinks in hand, watching the fireworks coming from Theed. Both of them hoped that by the next year they would be able to do this again, having won the war.

Their last afternoon drew to a close much quicker than either of them would have liked. Anakin could scarcely believe it had been two whole weeks. He felt lighter and freer than he ever had before. He wanted this to be permanent. Not just a holiday. They clambered into bed that night, facing each other and chatting quietly. 

“I can’t believe we have to go back tomorrow.” Anakin sighed.

“Me either. Still, hopefully it will all be over soon.”

“I still wonder how I’m, or anyone really, is supposed to bring balance to the Force. Destroying all the Sith surely doesn’t create balance. That shifts everything to the light. Would it not mean embracing all sides of the Force?” Anakin frowned. It had troubled him for a long time. Obi-Wan looked at him and shrugged.

“Honestly, I don’t know. The actual prophecy supposedly says ‘A Chosen One shall come, born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the Force be restored.’ Other versions include the statement that the Chosen One will destroy the Sith. There are many interpretations and any one of them could be correct or we could all be wrong.” Obi-Wan told him. Anakin sighed. It wasn’t fair to expect Obi-Wan to have  _ all  _ the answers but questions still plagued him. Maybe it was for the best that he planned to leave the Jedi with Obi-Wan. How could he bring ultimate balance when he was planted firmly in one way on thinking and rejected other teachings of the Force? Anakin was confused and decided against any further thinking for that evening. He wanted to just enjoy his last free night with Obi-Wan for a while. 

The next morning dawned bright but cool. They reluctantly got themselves ready and left the apartments, making their way back to the ship. It was a marginally shorter trip back to Coruscant from Naboo but it would still take a few hours. When they finally arrived back in the Captial, both Jedi were summoned to a Council meeting before they even had time to unpack their bags.

“What can I possibly have done now?” Anakin wondered. “I’ve been gone for two weeks.”

“Maybe we are needed on a mission.” Obi-Wan suggested. They put their things in the apartment and changed back into Jedi robes. Then they headed to the Council chambers. Everyone else was already there. Obi-Wan took his seat while Anakin stood, facing Windu.

“Good to see you both back. I hope your respective meditative retreats were fruitful.” Windu said.

“Yes, thank you, Master.” Anakin inclined his head. Obi-Wan simply nodded and smiled.

“Well, Skywalker, there has been an incident with your Padawan.” Anakin felt a flash of panic.

“Is she alright?” He asked quickly.

“Padawan Tano is fine. However, last week she used her position as a Jedi to sneak Senator Amidala to Raxus for an illegal meeting with a member of the Separatist Senate.” Windu informed him. Anakin had to bite back a groan. He could picture the eye roll Obi-Wan was giving right now. Part of him was sure she had a reason but getting caught was not good. This would not help her reputation which was most likely already stained from being his Padawan.

“That’s...unfortunate.” He said slowly. 

“Indeed.” Windu was giving him an unimpressed look as if Anakin had told her to do such a thing. “She has been on duty guarding the archives this week instead of on Kamino. We trust you will speak with her about this matter and ensure it doesn’t happen again.” Windu stated.

“Yes, Master.” Anakin nodded.

“We must impress the seriousness of such an act. Both the illegality of such a meeting and the abuse of power is troubling. If Padawan Tano does something similar again, we will be forced to consider if she is mature enough to be a Padawan at all.” Kit Fisto said. Anakin sighed. He couldn’t really complain about that. Ahsoka could have got herself arrested doing such a thing. His main fault with her was getting caught though. He knew she would not take such a risk without good reason. He would speak with her about why she did it before pressing the matter with the Council. It would do no good to argue when he did not know the full story.

“Of course, Master Fisto. I shall speak with her.” Anakin promised. Maybe not the talk they  _ wanted  _ him to have with her, but he would speak with Ahsoka. Then they filled him and Obi-Wan in on what had happened in their time off. Quite a lot as it happened. Obi-Wan certainly looked more unhappy than the rest at the mention of Dooku’s new apprentice. He probably knew who it was. They had missed the battle at Sullust where Ki-Adi Mundi and Luminara Unduli won a close victory. Ventress was presumed dead. That was certainly something, except Anakin had a feeling she wasn’t dead at all. One glance at Obi-Wan confirmed his first thought.

Once the rest of the Council had been dismissed, Yoda and Windu called Anakin and Obi-Wan to stay behind. They showed them some footage from Devaron. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Yes, that would be Savage Opress. I believe he is Maul’s brother.” 

“Grave, this is.” Yoda stated.

“Indeed.” Windu frowned. “Do you know where he is heading next?” Obi-Wan thought for a minute.

“I believe he is going to go to Toydaria. Last time he killed the Toydarian King.”

“We cannot allow that to happen. You and Skywalker must stop him.” Windu said.

“It will not be easy. None of us were able to kill him in my previous timeline.” Obi-Wan told them.

“We will manage, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said confidently. But the look on the other man’s face made his confidence falter slightly. This Savage must be pretty damn powerful to make Obi-Wan look even remotely close to scared. Finally Obi-Wan nodded. 

“We should leave now if we are to beat him to Toydaria.” They left the Council chambers and went straight to the Jedi hangar to pick up their starships. As they flew, Obi-Wan gave him a brief overview of what he knew about their opponent. They arrived on Toydaria and the guards led them in to see the King. He greeted them politely and Anakin had to hide his distaste. They may have been pleasant enough but all they did was remind him of Watto. Now, while Watto had certainly not been the worst Master he could have ended up with, it was still not a pleasant reminder. Obi-Wan squeezed his arm and then dropped his hand but walked close enough to him that their hands brushed occasionally. 

“Your Highness. We regret to inform you that we have come across information that points to a Separatist threat to your life.” Obi-Wan told the King. He angrily spat out a few curse words and ideas for what the Separatists could do to themselves that Anakin understood but Obi-Wan clearly didn’t. Probably for the best. Some of those suggestions were not anatomically possible. “We are here to offer protection.”

“We thank you, Jedi.” The King replied, not sounding particularly grateful. Then there was a loud crash from outside. 

“Well, it seems like we have company.” Anakin muttered. They both turned to face the door, lightsabers ready. A huge figure came bursting through, throwing back the Toydarian guards. It was the largest Zabrak male Anakin had ever seen. His horns were huge and his face was yellow and brown. He snarled angrily as the two Jedi prepared themselves to fight.

“We’ll take him together.” Obi-Wan said.

“Definitely.” Anakin agreed. The monster approached and its eyes fixed on Anakin. He only had a moment to wonder why it seemed so interested in him when there was a flurry of blows from either side. It was clear that he was not used to fighting with a lightsaber, his technique was sloppy at best. But he was incredibly strong. Anakin met one of his blows and was easily forced backwards. That had never happened before, not even in his fight with Maul. A strong kick sent his lightsaber flying and made him yell as his wrist was broken.  _ Kriffing hell _ , he cursed inwardly. Thankfully Obi-Wan jumped in and provided a distraction. This allowed Anakin to regain his feet and summon his lightsaber back but he wasn’t able to rejoin the fight quickly enough to prevent Obi-Wan being thrown violently across the room.

“Obi-Wan!” He cried. The other man was unconscious.

“Skywalker!” The monster growled. Anakin raised an eyebrow. Why did this thing know about him?  _ Ah.  _ Maybe it had somehow found out he had been the one to kill Maul. Hadn’t Obi-Wan said they were brothers? Quite how this thing knew that was beyond him. Only Ventress had that knowledge, aside from the Jedi. He didn’t have time to ponder any further as the Zabrak came racing at him. Anakin dodged to the side and slashed, taking off an arm/ Savage howled with rage and pain. 

Anakin briefly noted that the Toydarian King was flying high above them, thankfully out of range. However, Savage seemed to be paying the King no attention. He was firmly fixed on Anakin. At least this kept him away from Obi-Wan. He dodged another attack, jumping up and over his head. The red lightsaber swung up to meet him but he twisted in mid air, only just avoiding the blow. It did get close enough to rip his robes though. He had to fight with his left hand, given his broken wrist but at least he still  _ had  _ his arm. Although, losing an arm didn’t seem to slow Savage down at all. Anakin attempted a Hawk Bat Swoop which grazed the beast’s shoulder. Another angered snarl erupted from him. Anakin dodged the red blade aiming for his face but a powerful kick connected with his knee. He was forced to the floor and before he could react a boot came racing towards his face and everything went black. 

He woke sometime later feeling rather uncomfortable. The source of his discomfort seemed to be, well, everything. Pained groans reached his ears along with the crackling of electricity. Without opening his eyes, he was able to tell that he was lying on a metal floor with his wrists bound behind his back. This was particularly painful given the state of his right wrist. Moving his legs a little, he discovered that his ankles were also bound and he probably had a broken knee. Opening his eyes, he saw that he appeared to be on the bridge of a ship. Dooku was standing in front of him with his back to him. There was a large desk thing between them. On the desk was his lightsaber. Kneeling in front of Dooku, was Savage. Dooku appeared to be hitting him with lightning.

“I said to bring me the Toydarian King.” Dooku was saying angrily. Well, hopefully that meant they had succeeded in saving the King then. 

“Skywalker killed my brother.” Savage stated with equal anger.

“You think I care? You failed in your mission.” Dooku snapped. “However, my Master will be quite pleased to have Skywalker.”

“No. I want to kill him.” Savage argued. More lightning. Anakin was definitely sure he wanted Savage to win this particular argument. He would rather die than be taken to Palpatine. Still, he rather hoped someone would come for him before it reached that stage. As long as Obi-Wan called for help. Anakin prayed that Obi-Wan would not be stupid and try to rescue him alone. 

“You will not kill him. Now, you are dismissed until I call for you again.” Dooku told him. Savage snarled. He was hit with lightning until he finally left the room. Dooku then turned to Anakin. “Ah, young Skywalker. So wonderful to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same.” Anakin spat. 

“Now, now.” Dooku raised an eyebrow at him. “My Master would be quite pleased to have captured you. However, I think you could do a lot better, serving me instead.” Now it was Anakin’s turn to raise an eyebrow. He struggled to sit upright and stared at Dooku in astonishment.

“You want  _ me,  _ to join  _ you _ ?” He asked in disbelief.

“Indeed. The Republic is corrupt. The Jedi are corrupt. You must have seen it.” Dooku insisted. “Together, we could overthrow my Master and rule a better galaxy together. My current apprentice...well, he is not quite right.” 

“You don’t say.” Anakin muttered. “Look, I may not agree with  _ everything  _ the Jedi do but I certainly don’t want to destroy them.”

“Who said anything about destroying the Jedi? We simply need to teach them.” Dooku said calmly.

“And you think they’ll listen to us, do you? Not a chance.” 

“We would make them. Teach the new Jedi.”

“As a Sith, aren’t there only supposed to be two?” Anakin asked.

“So narrow minded.” Dooku tutted. “We would rule together as Master and Apprentice but I admit to seeing the need to have the Jedi as peacekeepers. They have simply fallen into corruption and need to be cleansed.” Anakin frowned at him. 

“Two people ruling the galaxy sounds like an awful lot of work. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be cut out for such a thing.” Anakin told him. “But you could end this war. You told Obi-Wan there is a Sith Lord in the Senate. Tell us who he is and we can overthrow him. Then we can work on sorting out the galaxy, through proper democracy.” Anakin suggested. Dooku eyed him curiously.

“You’ve certainly been taking lessons from Master Kenobi.” His lips twitched into an almost smile. “Your suggestion is an intriguing one. Except that the Republic would execute me for my supposed crimes.”

“Not exactly  _ supposed _ crimes.” Anakin muttered under his breath. “But maybe not if you helped end it. You control the Separatist Senate. You would be the key to ending the war peacefully. Besides, removing a Sith from the Republic Senate would be a good way to start removing the corruption.” He pointed out. 

“The Jedi would never allow it.” Dooku reminded him. Anakin sighed in frustration. It almost felt like they were getting somewhere until they weren’t.

“You could at least tell us who your Master is.” Anakin said. “Save you a job of overthrowing him.” 

“You haven’t guessed?” Dooku mocked.

“We have some ideas but proof is required.” 

“My word would not count as proof. They would be very sure to accuse me of lying.” 

“It would give us a cause to at least start an investigation. You were a Jedi once, Dooku. You may believe they are corrupt but you believed in their ideals once. Surely you cannot want this war to keep going with no end in sight? Your master is playing both sides of the war and it will only end when he wants it to. There is no need for more innocent blood to be spilt.” Anakin tried desperately to convince him to just give up the name so he could report it to the Council. Dooku studied him thoughtfully. There was silence for several, long minutes. Finally Dooku opened his mouth but the doors behind him opened. Anakin was just about to curse Obi-Wan’s timing when he saw it was Ventress and Savage. This wasn’t good. Given what Obi-Wan had told him, they were here to kill Dooku. He was currently defenseless and likely to get hit in the crossfire, especially given that Savage wanted him dead.

Dooku was caught by surprise and ordered Savage to kill Ventress. The assassin laughed at him, saying that Savage worked for her. A fight broke out. Anakin summoned his lightsaber to himself, thanking the Force that he wasn’t wearing Force suppression cuffs. He cut himself free but had the problem of a broken knee making it rather difficult to stand, let alone move. He would have to be content, defending himself if the fight came near him. Dooku constantly blasted Savage with lightning. Ventress did manage to kick him backwards, forcing Anakin to dive sideways out of the way. He groaned when he landed on his dodgy knee and this unfortunately drew Savage’s attention. Ignoring Dooku, he turned towards Anakin. Ventress yelled at him but he ignored her too. Just wonderful. 

Anakin brought his lightsaber up just in time to deflect the powerful blow coming towards him. His maneuverability was severely compromised so he was forced to keep deflecting rather than attempt to attack. Across the room, Ventress and Savage were fighting once more but it was clear she was no match for Dooku alone. Anakin rolled to the side to avoid another attack, too powerful for him to risk blocking. Dooku then distracted Savage with more lightning. This allowed Anakin to swing his lightsaber around, close to the ground. He sliced straight through the ankle. Savage fell to the ground beside him and Anakin found himself engaged in the strangest battle he had ever been in. Neither of them could stand, or move properly, meaning they were trying to fight while both struggling to sit up. Anakin’s wrist was broken and Savage was missing an arm but sadly this slowed down Anakin far more than Savage. He was a monster. 

Ventress was clearly losing and suddenly disappeared down a pipe or vent of some sort. Dooku gave chase, leaving Anakin and Savage in the room. Then the doors opened once more and Obi-Wan came rushing in.

“Anakin!” He called.

“Over here.” Anakin called back, grunting as he blocked another attack. Obi-Wan was by his side in an instant, taking over the battle for him. This allowed him to finally draw breath. He offered up some of his pain to the Force which cleared his head a little. Savage edged closer to where Ventress and Dooku had disappeared, throwing himself down the vent before he lost his life. Obi-Wan immediately turned back to Anakin.

“Injuries?” He asked.

  
“Broken wrist and knee.” Obi-Wan scooped him up bridal style and began carrying him out.

“Did you come alone?” Anakin asked.

“Yes. There wasn’t time. By the time I regained consciousness, you and Savage were both gone but not by long. I followed him to his ship and watched him take off. He had managed to destroy both our starships so I had to borrow one from the Toydarians to get here. They were so grateful we saved their King that they didn’t mind.”

“Oh good. The King is alive.” Anakin sighed in relief.

“Yes, he lost quite a few guards but was unharmed in the end.”

“It was foolish to come after me alone, given that you knew Dooku and Savage would be here.”

“You would have done the same for me.” Obi-Wan told him pointedly. Yeah, there was no denying that, They reached the ship but a load of droids were waiting in the hangar. Anakin rolled out of Obi-Wan’s arms, using the Force to cushion his fall. “Anakin!” Obi-Wan looked down to check he was ok before blasters started being fired. It only took a few seconds for the older man to dispose of the droids and pick up Anakin once more. “Please warn me before you do that.”

“There was no time.” Anakin shrugged. They boarded the ship and took off. Once they were in hyperspace, Obi-Wan took him to the medbay and checked him over. Anakin took more painkillers and some healing aids so he would begin to heal quicker but he would require a bacta tank if he was to be in fighting shape anytime soon. He hated bacta tanks. 


	40. Chapter 40

Obi-Wan anxiously continued to check Anakin for injuries long after he knew there were no more. To his credit, Anakin didn’t complain _too_ much. It had been terrifying, waking up to find Anakin and Savage gone. Thankfully he had still been able to sense the younger man and so traced him to the Separatist ship. What he was not expecting was to walk into Anakin and Savage fighting while on the floor. Still, he had Anakin back and that was what mattered. Although if Savage wanted Anakin in particular, he would try again once he recovered. Now they both had people out there trying to extract revenge. Obi-Wan suspected Boba Fett was definitely the preferable of the two.

“I spoke with Dooku while on the ship. He wanted me to join him. To help him overthrow Palpatine. What is it with all the Sith wanting _me_ as their apprentice?” Anakin scowled.

“You are powerful, love. Sith love power.” Obi-Wan said, running his fingers through the other man’s hair. 

“I’m sick of it.” 

“I know. Me too quite frankly. You’re mine and I don’t share. Especially not with Sith Lords.” Obi-Wan stated firmly. Anakin gave him a look of surprise but grinned happily. “You know, only you could have two weeks off and then get injured on your first mission back.” He snickered.

“I’m all for having more time with you.” Anakin smirked. They kissed and then Anakin told him the rest of what had occured before Obi-Wan arrived. “I’m sure Dooku was _almost_ convinced. Then Ventress and Savage came in to ruin it.” 

“True but the fact that we know he wants to overthrow Sidious himself makes him potentially useful. I’m sure we could possibly negotiate with the Senate to get Dooku pardoned in return for giving up the person responsible for the entire war. The problem will be, I doubt Palpatine will let such a motion pass. He would do anything in his considerable power to stop it.”

“We are going to need to tell the rest of the Jedi about the Clone chips. _Someone_ is going to notice if all their clones disappear to have surgery.” Anakin pointed out. “And we need to step up getting the chips out. Our Legions, and Master Windu’s are all complete. I’m not sure about Master Yoda but it’s not nearly enough.”

“I think the best thing to do is to get a list of all Clones that would still have a chip in them. So, we need to know which ones were ‘produced’,” Obi-Wan winced at the word. “Before I spoke to Lama Su. That way we don’t need to scan Clones and alert the other Jedi when it is unnecessary. I’ll speak with Mace and see if he can get the information we need. Then we can sort those Clones out while the Jedi in charge of them are back at the Temple.” Obi-Wan suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Anakin agreed, giving him another kiss. 

“I’m sure we’ll see Dooku again. When we do we can try and convince him again. Hopefully you’ve at least given him something to think about.” Obi-Wan smiled. “You did amazingly.” He was _so kriffing_ proud of how far Anakin had come. Then they settled down to watch a pod race for the rest of the trip. 

Obi-Wan had to get up eventually to land the ship. Then he helped Anakin to make his way to the medical ward in the Jedi Temple. Vokara Che greeted them pleasantly. As soon as she saw Anakin, she went to his other side and assisted him onto one of the beds. She did a quick assessment before saying he would need to spend the night in a bacta tank to aid with healing. Anakin groaned but didn’t look surprised. Obi-Wan snickered. Healer Che gave him a withering look so he stopped, not wanting to get on her bad side. Anakin stuck his tongue out while she had her back turned. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but smirked. Eventually the younger Jedi was put to sleep and then transferred to a bacta tank. 

Knowing he would not wake up until the morning, Obi-Wan decided to go and find Ahsoka to let her know what had happened. As expected, he found her in the archives. She was clearly pleased to see him. 

“Master Kenobi!” She exclaimed, bounding over.

“Hello, Ahsoka.” He smiled. “I heard you managed to get yourself into some trouble while we were gone.” Ahsoka looked down.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to lecture you. I’ll leave that for Anakin. Much funnier for me that way.” Obi-Wan smirked. “After all the lectures I’ve had to give him. I just came to let you know Anakin was injured on our latest mission.”

“Is he ok? You were only due back the day before yesterday.” Ahsoka frowned.

“Yes, we got given a mission pretty much as soon as we got back. Anakin is mostly alright. A broken wrist and a broken knee.”

“What happened?” 

“Dooku’s new assassin seems to have it out for him. It appears he is Maul’s brother and must have found out Anakin killed Maul.”

“Well, _kriff.”_ Ahsoka groaned.

“Ahsoka!”

“Sorry, Master.”

  
“I must talk to Anakin about the use of such language in front of you.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“So how was your trip?” Ahsoka asked eagerly.

“It was very nice.” 

“You look a lot better.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I mean, you look less stressed. Even with Master Anakin injured, you don’t look as stressed as before.”

“It was a much needed two weeks.” He admitted. 

“Can I visit him?”

“He’s in a bacta tank right now so you won’t be able to see him until tomorrow. Now, I must go and report to the Council.” She nodded but looked disappointed. Obi-Wan made his way up to the Council chambers. Only Yoda and Mace Windu were there. He gave them his report.

“So Dooku’s new assassin doesn’t work for Dooku anymore? But now this Savage Opress _and_ Ventress are on the loose?” Windu asked.

“It seems that way.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I suspect he will try to attack Anakin again. This time he won’t be taking him back to Dooku but trying to kill him.”

“You two just love collecting enemies that want to kill you.” Windu told him dryly.

“Yes, I had noticed.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Well, Dooku must remain our main target. We need his evidence to investigate the Chancellor. Skywalker did well in his attempts to negotiate. Hopefully it will allow us to bring him in alive.” Windu looked wistful for a moment and Obi-Wan recalled that they had been friends at one point. 

“As long as he doesn’t find another apprentice. I’m getting rather sick of them.” Obi-Wan sighed. Windu gave him a commiserating smile. He then mentioned their plans for the Clones and Windu agreed to speak with Lama Su to get the information required. He and Yoda both agreed they would still prefer not to tell the other Jedi. With that, he made his way back to the apartment and unpacked all of their things. If left to Anakin, he might just not even bother and live out of a suitcase. It definitely wouldn’t surprise him. Anything to avoid tidying up. After a little while there was a knock at the door. Curious, he went to open it and found Ahsoka standing outside.

“Come on in.” He said, moving aside to allow her room. She walked in past him and took a seat on the couch. “What can I do for you?”

“I was thinking. Given that Master Skywalker is going to be here for a while, should we celebrate his life day a few days early?” 

“That’s a good idea. I suspect we will be quite busy once he is fit again.” Obi-Wan replied. Then he noticed the second lightsaber swinging from her belt. “A second lightsaber?” He asked. She looked down as if she had forgotten it was even there.

“Yeah. I decided I wanted to learn to fight with two and I’ve had plenty of time when not guarding the archives. Master Yoda also gave me a bit of training.” She shrugged. They discussed a few more ideas and decided to hold the party either the next day or the day after, depending how Anakin felt when he came out of the bacta tank. Plans in place, Ahsoka left to get some rest. 

The silence seemed to grow in the lonely apartment, becoming so loud he had to go for a walk. He ended up outside the medical ward. Looking about, he didn’t see Healer Che so he quietly went inside and moved to where Anakin was. The room was lit with the blue glow of bacta, making it look a little creepy actually. Various monitors and machines beeped away. Obi-Wan studied Anakin closely. He did indeed look lighter. He actually looked the tender age of twenty, almost twenty one, that he was rather than closer to thirty. The stress lines in his forehead were smoothed out and a tightness around his mouth was gone. It also made it hit home how truly _young_ he was. While he did have his immature moments, Anakin often acted far older than his age. War did that he supposed. So much pressure on such young shoulders. It made his heart ache for the young man in front of him. 

“What are you doing, Master Kenobi?” Healer Che’s stern voice came from behind him, making Obi-Wan jump in surprise.

“I just wanted to check on him.” He told her. Surprisingly her face softened. 

“Knight Skywalker will be fine.”

“I have complete faith in your abilities.” Obi-Wan assured her. She gave him a small smile. 

“Now, go and get some sleep before I make you spend the night here.” She threatened. He smirked but made a quick escape. Slowly he made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Now it reminded him of the waterfalls on Naboo. When he sat down and closed his eyes, he could almost imagine being back on Naboo, lying with Anakin and watching the fireworks. It helped him to relax. 

At some point he realised that they would be celebrating Anakin’s life day and he hadn’t actually gotten him anything. He swore inwardly. This meant he would have to go shopping. Obi-Wan hated shopping. Especially as Anakin basically had everything he could possibly need and the means to procure anything he didn’t have. With a sigh he got up and made his way out of the Temple. The shopping district was completely packed. Obi-Wan wandered from shop to shop trying to spot something that Anakin would actually like and possibly use at some point. There were several mechanic type shops that he looked in. He knew some of Anakin’s tools were getting quite well used but he wasn’t sure exactly which ones he would need. He ended up buying a full, advanced tool kit for general maintenance. Then he decided to keep looking, just in case he spotted something else. 

Eventually he returned to the apartment in an attempt to get some sleep. He managed some. Not as much as he would have liked but it was better than none. By the time he made his way back to the medical ward, Anakin was sitting on one of the beds, awake. Healer Che was giving him another check over.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin exclaimed when he saw him.

“Back again?” Che asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t sure if he’d need some help getting back to the apartment.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“He should be fine to walk it but it wouldn’t hurt to have an escort just in case.” She nodded. Anakin sighed but didn’t look too unhappy. She also gave him a stick to help him walk. Anakin scowled at it but took it anyway. Together, they made their way slowly to the apartment. Anakin paused every once in a while to just stand, taking weight off of his bad leg. Obi-Wan always wrapped an arm around his waist when he did this to offer support. They finally made it back and Anakin collapsed onto the couch with a groan. 

“How bad is it?” Obi-Wan asked while he moved to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

“My wrist is mostly ok. My knee is still painful. Healer Che says I’ll need the stick for a couple of days but after that I should be fine.” 

“It could have been a lot worse.” Obi-Wan said, giving him a sympathetic smile over his shoulder. Anakin nodded but didn’t look too pleased. 

“She gave me a bunch of exercises to do to help it recover faster.” 

“Oh and I’m sure you’ll remember to do those.” Obi-Wan said sarcastically. Anakin smirked. Breakfast was finished quickly and he took two plates over to the couch. They ate quickly and in comfortable silence. While Anakin went to the fresher, he contacted Ahsoka to tell her it would be better to move their plans to tomorrow. She agreed easily and promised to make all of the arrangements. Obi-Wan then went to check on Anakin.

“Do you need a hand to have a shower?” He asked.

“I’ll be...actually yeah. I think so.” Anakin called back. Obi-Wan slipped inside. Anakin was clinging onto the shower rail for dear life. Quickly disrobing, he joined him and supported the other man to get back his stability

“What happened?”

“Leg just gave way.” Anakin said through gritted teeth. Obi-Wan made sure to keep a tight hold on him after that. The shower took longer than usual and not for any fun reasons but eventually they got Anakin washed. Obi-Wan then helped him out before quickly washing himself. Then they dried off and clambered into bed where they spent the rest of the day. Anakin occasionally got up to do his exercises with a lot of prodding from Obi-Wan. In return for doing them all properly, Obi-Wan went out to get some food from Dex’s for dinner. Once they had eaten and Anakin was asleep, Obi-Wan got back up, careful not to disturb the younger man. 

Then he took out the recipe Shmi had given him before they left. It was apparently a recipe for the life day cake she had always made for him as a child. She had been unable to find anything to give him for his life day on Tatooine given the short time for which they stayed so she had given him this. Now he just had to get it right. This would probably take some practise, which was why he was getting started now. 

On paper, it was a simple enough recipe with easily obtainable ingredients. It would have to be given they had been slaves and unable to obtain anything expensive, especially for something like a cake. Obi-Wan was determined to use the exact same ingredients, even if he knew of a higher quality version of the same thing. This _would_ be the same cake Anakin had as a child. Still, it took a lot of concentration. He had not ever baked a cake before. Made some meals, sure, but nothing like a cake. It took him three tries to get it looking right. The first attempt was a complete mess. It didn’t even look remotely like a cake and Obi-Wan had no idea what he had done so wrong. He discarded the misshapen mess and tried again. This time he read every line of the instructions three times before doing anything. The second time he had managed to burn the cake, having lost track of time while it was cooking. By the third time he was frustrated, tired, covered in flour and getting desperate. Thankfully the third effort came out looking at least edible and it was the right shape. 

He waited for it to cool before decorating it and adding the number 21 on the top in frosting. Once it was finally done he contacted Ahsoka. She was there quickly and he handed her the cake to take to Dex’s in the morning so Anakin wouldn’t see it.

“This looks pretty good.” She said. He didn’t appreciate the surprise in her voice. Then he realised the mess he was covered in and suddenly couldn’t blame her.

“Yeah. Just don’t drop it.” He warned sternly. He would hate to have to murder Anakin’s Padawan. 

“I won’t.” Ahsoka vowed. Then he left, carrying the cake very carefully. Obi-Wan tidied and thoroughly cleaned up the kitchen before taking his second shower of the afternoon. Thankfully, Anakin had slept through the entire thing which was good. He crawled back into bed beside the younger Jedi and pulled him to his chest. Then he finally allowed himself to fall asleep. 

He awoke to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He looked over and saw Anakin was already awake and propped up on one elbow.

“Morning.” Obi-Wan said.

“Good morning.” Anakin smiled softly. They kissed good morning and then simply lay together quite happily. “Do we have any plans today?” Anakin asked after a while.

“Well, you certainly won’t be getting a mission for a while so not really. Maybe we could go down and visit Dex for lunch if your leg is up to it.” He suggested.

“That sounds great.” Anakin nodded happily. “My leg had better be up for it.” 

“We could always take the wheelchair?” Obi-Wan offered with a smirk.

“No.” Anakin replied flatly. They spent a lazy morning in bed before Anakin got restless. So they got up and got themselves ready to go out. While Anakin was distracted he let Ahsoka know they were on their way. Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin already looked a lot more comfortable walking than he had yesterday. He also leaned on the stick a lot less. As they made their way down to Dex’s Diner, they only stopped a few times so Anakin could take the weight off his bad leg. As before, Obi-Wan was there to support him every time. Eventually they made it down. 

“It looks very empty for Dex’s.” Anakin frowned as they approached. Obi-Wan smirked to himself. He opened the door and stood back to let Anakin go in first.

“Happy Life Day!” Came the shout. Anakin almost fell over in his surprise. Obi-Wan was there to steady him, having anticipated such a reaction. Ahsoka, Dex, Padme and Bail were waiting for them inside. He wished he could see Anakin’s face given the looks on everyone else. 

“Wow.” Anakin whispered. The Diner had been decorated with streamers and a banner across the serving counter. Dex drew the blinds down and swung the sign around to say ‘closed’. They all came over to give Anakin a hug before Obi-Wan guided him to one of the booths and helped him to sit down. Then he sat down next to him. Ahsoka and Padme took the two seats opposite. Dex then dragged a free table over for him and Bail to sit at.

“Whadda want to eat then, Ani?” Dex asked with a beaming grin. Anakin paused for a second, thinking.

“Waffles with bantha meat please, Dex.”

“Coming right up. Obi-Wan, whadda you want?”

“I’ll have a bantha steak with fries please. And some Jawa juice.” Dex nodded and then moved off to the kitchen.

“How’s your leg, Anakin?” Padme asked.

“Ah, it’s alright. Spent the night before last in a bacta tank so I should be fine in a day or so.” Anakin shrugged.

“That’s good.” Bail smiled.

“Here, Master.” Ahsoka burst out, unable to contain her enthusiasm any more. She handed over a parcel. Anakin raised an eyebrow but took it.

“Thanks, ‘Soka.” He quickly opened it and Obi-Wan saw it was a rare edition of a book on rare remedies from around the galaxy. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. He didn’t want to think about how much that cost or how long it had taken Ahsoka to find it.

“Wow, Ahsoka! This is incredible.” Anakin breathed. Obi-Wan wanted to smirk at the sight of Anakin Skywalker speechless over a book. Anakin held it reverently before putting the book to the side and reaching over the table to hug Ahsoka tightly. Then Padme handed over a parcel of a similar size. Anakin opened it and burst out laughing. Obi-Wan peered over his shoulder and chuckled as well. It was another book but this one was titled ‘Aggressive Negotiations: The only way to deal with Politics’.

“I thought you might find it funny.” Padme smirked at him.

“I love it.” Anakin assured her. He reached over to give her a hug as well. Then Obi-Wan handed over his own, rather poorly wrapped, present. He didn’t exactly have a lot of practise. Anakin looked rather pleased considering he hadn’t even opened it yet. 

  
“I hope you like it.” Obi-Wan said, slightly nervously. Anakin rolled his eyes but opened it. He grinned widely as he pulled out the bag of tools.

“Oh, this is awesome.” He said. Obi-Wan detected no lie and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Some of mine really did need replacing. I love it, Obi-Wan.” He assured. Then he twisted in the seat and hugged Obi-Wan. Just then, Dex arrived with plates of food which he put down in front of various people. Everyone dug into their food with gusto. There was some light chatter throughout the meal. 

When they were finished, Dex cleared away all the plates and then handed Anakin a rather misshapen package. Anakin opened it and found a selection of master Chef level cooking equipment. 

“Wow. Thanks, Dex.” Anakin grinned.

“Yes, thanks, Dex.” Obi-Wan agreed, knowing he would be the one benefitting the most from these tools aiding Anakin’s cooking. Anakin snickered, as did Ahsoka.

“You’re welcome, Ani.” Dex replied with a pleased grin. Obi-Wan moved out of the way so Anakin could hug Dex. “Jus’ make sure you keep up with that cooking.”

“I wouldn’t let him stop.” Obi-Wan said to general laughter.

“There’s a few recipes of me own in there.” Dex told Anakin who looked incredibly taken aback.

“Dex...you guard these with your life.” Anakin said quietly.

“Now you’ll have to do that as well.” Dex assured him with a smile. Anakin reached over to give him another, tighter hug. Then Dex got up and went back to the kitchen. He soon returned with the cake Obi-Wan had made last night. Anakin blinked in surprise when he saw it. 

“That’s…?” He turned to Obi-Wan who simply nodded, not wanting to give _too_ much away in front of Bail and Dex. Suddenly he noted Anakin’s eyes were suspiciously bright. Dex put the cake down on the table and handed a knife to Anakin. A smile tugged at his lips as he cut slices for everyone. 

“This is amazing.” Padme said.

“Yeah. I love it.” Ahsoka agreed.

“Did you make this Dex?” Bail asked. Dex shook his head.

“That would be me.” Obi-Wan admitted. Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise.

“It’s perfect.” Anakin told him. _Just like you_. The words echoed in his mind as Anakin beamed at him. 

“How many tries did it take to make this?” Padme asked him with a sly smile. Obi-Wan’s own grin faltered.

“Three.” He admitted with a sigh of defeat. There was some gentle laughter.

“Well, I’m glad you kept trying. It’s wonderful.” Ahsoka told him firmly.

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan said.

“You’re not bad.” Dex stated. Obi-Wan grinned. That was high praise indeed from Dex. They all chatted for a while longer before people had to make a move. 

“Thank you everyone.” Anakin said before they all left. Everyone stood up for another round of hugs before the Senators set off together. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan helped Anakin back towards the Temple, after saying goodbye to Dex. They made it back to the apartment and Anakin was put on the couch.

“Well, I have to get back to guard duty.” Ahsoka sighed.

“I’ll speak to the Council about that. A week is quite long enough. You still need to be studying.” Anakin said. “Of course, I still need to speak to you about that, Snips.” Obi-Wan removed himself from the room to give the two space to talk. He doubted Anakin would be very harsh with her, particularly after the day they had had. By the time he got back both of them were grinning so he wasn’t too worried. Ahsoka then skipped off and Obi-Wan took a seat next to Anakin who immediately leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his hair.

“Thank you for today. I guess you and Ahsoka had a hand in the planning?” He said quietly.

“Yeah although Ahsoka did the vast majority of the organising.” 

“And that cake...I’ve not had that cake since I lived on Tatooine.” Anakin looked up at him.

“Your mother couldn’t find anything to get your for your life day so she gave me the recipe to make you the cake instead.” 

“Thank you.” Anakin said again. His voice caught a little and Obi-Wan hugged him tighter. 

“You’re welcome. You deserve all of this and more, Ani.” They stayed like that for a little while before moving to the bedroom.


	41. Chapter 41

The next few days after his life day, Anakin spent recovering. It was quite a relief when he could finally walk by himself without the aid of a stick. Obi-Wan was wonderful. He seemed to have a knack for silently offering support without being overbearing. Then he also seemed to know exactly at which point to step in whether Anakin asked him or decided to be stubborn and keep trying by himself. 

As soon as he was fit, they were sent back into action. Ahsoka had been permitted to come with him as long as she followed every order to the letter. Not that he had any intention of reporting her if she didn’t as long as it didn’t get anyone killed or injured. Anakin also suspected that none of the Clones would ever tell on her, especially if Rex had anything to say about the matter. He really was rather protective of Ahsoka. Rex would, of course, protect Anakin with his life but there was something more about the way he protected Ahsoka. 

About a week after they returned to the field, all three of them were summoned back to Coruscant. Both he and Ahsoka were confused but Obi-Wan seemed rather pensive, so he guessed that whatever the reason, it wasn’t good. 

Standing before the Council, they were told about some transmission that had been intercepted coming from deep within the Crelythiumn System. Apparently the messages contained some Jedi code that hadn’t been used for two thousand years. So either it was a mistake or someone insanely old, and therefore likely insanely powerful, was trying to contact them. Judging by the look on Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin was guessing the latter option. Naturally, he, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were sent to look for where the signal was coming from. They were to meet up with Rex and Yularen who would command a heavily armed cruiser. 

“Well, this sounds like fun.” Anakin commented sarcastically as he and Obi-Wan left. They were on their way to fetch Ahsoka who had not come to the meeting with them.

“Anakin, this is Mortis.” Obi-Wan told him gravely. Anakin frowned, trying to remember. It took a few moments but he recalled being told about this and he shuddered. 

“Should we be bringing Ahsoka into this? You said she died!” Anakin whispered frantically.

“I think we need to. I think things will play out the same way if we act the same way. We need to be careful about what we change.” Obi-Wan replied, equally quietly. “If the Son falls to the Dark Side then I think the Daughter will have to die too. They exist to create balance. Too much light could be just as bad as too much dark in its own way. I’m just wondering if the order of events was significant. The Son killed the Daughter and then after you were tempted by the Dark Side and brought back, you killed the Son. Well, Palpatine destroyed the Jedi and then later, after a long  _ encounter  _ with the Dark Side, you killed Palpatine.” Obi-Wan said and Anakin frowned. If the events on Mortis had the power to influence events outside, even decades later, then they would need to be even more careful.

“Should we just not go then?” Anakin asked.

“No, we need to go. Maybe you can get some answers about how you’re supposed to bring balance to the Force.” Obi-Wan smiled gently. Anakin nodded, not liking the danger to the other two, and possibly the galaxy, just to get some answers. 

Ahsoka was training when they arrived but was clearly pleased to have another mission. Soon they were all ready to leave. The trip there was spent pleasantly enough. They had a meal together and chatted away. As they reached the rendezvous point, Anakin contacted Rex to let him know they were there. Apparently Rex was also there but there was no ship in sight.

“That’s impossible.” Anakin stated, knowing full well that wasn’t true.

“Well, this is getting interesting.” Ahsoka said, a tiny bit too much glee in her voice for Anakin’s liking.

“We are unable to find you, Sir.” Rex said before the transmission cut out.

“Something is blocking the signal.” Ahsoka reported. Suddenly the ship’s electronics cut out. Within moments they were back on.

“That’s weird.” Anakin frowned.

“Nothing to be concerned about.” Obi-Wan tried to reassure Ahsoka.

“Then what’s that.” She pointed. They both turned to look and Anakin saw some weird shaped thing in front of them. He guessed that was Mortis. Weirdest looking planet he’d ever seen. The ship was sucked towards it and the middle opened up to allow them in. It seemed like the two halves rotated a bit. The white light was growing in brightness. Anakin tried to shield his eyes but it was too bright. Everything was white and in one jarring second, it all went black. 

“Argh!” Anakin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. “Must have fallen unconscious.” He automatically reached through the Force to feel for Obi-Wan and recoiled. The Force was so  _ strong _ here. He’d sort of been expecting it but to feel it was something else entirely. It felt like being bathed in warm sunlight. He could feel it almost greeting him like an old friend. If he’d thought his connection to the Force had been strong before, it was nothing to what it was now. He glanced at Obi-Wan and found that it  _ hurt.  _ He could no longer see people, simply their Force signatures, shining like the Tatooine suns. Ahsoka was a stunning shade of forest green and Obi-Wan was the most beautiful crystalline blue he had ever seen. Suddenly they both grew even brighter and he had to shield his eyes once more. Anakin tried to concentrate on cutting off his connection to the Force. Not completely, but enough that he could see people once again.

“If you were unconscious, then who landed the ship?” Obi-Wan’s voice came from his right. Anakin squinted over and sighed in relief when he saw Obi-Wan, although he was still outlined in a faint blue.

“Not me.” Came Ahsoka’s voice from behind them.

“Where are we?” Anakin asked, looking around. The planet certainly looked beautiful.

“Some kind of organic mass.” Ahsoka informed him. “All of our readings indicate it is larger than an asteroid. Thankfully the atmosphere is breathable.”

“This is getting more unusual by the second.” Obi-Wan commented. “I can’t even lock down where in the galaxy we are. If it’s our own galaxy.” Now that was a scary thought. The Force was strong here, but strong enough to pull them to a different galaxy? Although the Force had allowed Obi-Wan to go back in time so Anakin supposed it could do pretty much anything. Anakin’s skin crawled and he just wanted to get out of there. Sadly the ship didn’t have the same idea. As far as he could tell the systems were all fine but nothing was working. Reaching into the Force, he could feel another signature that seemed to be the cause of the ship’s problems. He reported as much to the others

“Well, I suppose whatever or whoever sent that signal wants us here.” Obi-Wan said gravely.

“Who could be that powerful?” Ahsoka asked with the tiniest hint of nerves. Anakin and Obi-Wan both shrugged. Ahsoka decided to head outside so the other two followed her. It was definitely a pretty place. “I saw a reflection. Up on that hill.” Ahsoka cried out suddenly. Anakin glanced in that direction.

“I don’t see anything.” He replied. Though he was sure Ahsoka wasn’t imagining things.

_ “Are you the One?”  _ A female voice asked. Anakin glanced around.

“What? Did you hear that?” He asked the others.

“Nope” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin guessed that would be the Daughter then. 

_ “Are you the One?”  _ The voice sounded again. Anakin felt a movement in the Force and looked around. He saw a woman standing behind him. She was pretty, he guessed, with long green hair and pale skin. There was an almost ghostly glow around her. He had to shield his eyes as he looked a little closer and her pure white Force signature almost blinded him. Anakin immediately dampened his connection once more.

“Who are you?” Ahsoka asked.

“I am Daughter.” She replied. “Are you the One?”

“The One what?” Anakin questioned, kind of afraid of the answer.

“I will take you to him.” Daughter announced without answering his question. Anakin blinked. 

“Him who?” Ahsoka wanted to know.

“Follow me.” Daughter told them. Anakin sensed it wasn’t really a request. He debated for a second. Obi-Wan had told him of the rockfall. Maybe they should stay by the ship while he went on. However one glance at Obi-Wan’s face told him they were coming regardless. Anakin sighed.

“Lead on then.” He told Daughter. She turned and walked away from them. Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand and they followed. The Daughter led them along a narrow pathway with a huge cliff to the left. Obi-Wan commented on how the season seemed to change with the time of day. Anakin had to admit he wasn’t really paying attention to the scenery. 

“There are no animals.” Ahsoka noted.

“The Force is stronger here.” Anakin muttered to himself. 

“Who are you taking us to see?” Obi-Wan asked in his most confused yet polite tone.

“The Father of course.” 

“Of course.” Ahsoka replied sarcastically. “And who are you exactly.”

“We are the ones who guard the power.” The Daughter told her. “We are the beginning, middle and the end.” 

“Well that clears that up.” Ahsoka muttered. Anakin fought back a snicker. Then he felt a flicker of warning in the Force. He didn’t bother calling out a warning, simply summoning the Force and pulling everyone forwards, out of the way of the falling rocks. Given the amount of power he was able to tap into they all flew a lot further forwards than he intended.

“Ahh!” Obi-Wan cried out as he fell over the edge. Anakin dived after him, grabbing one hand. Heaving, he pulled him back up to the ridge. “Thanks. Some warning might have been nice.” Obi-Wan grumbled.

“There was no time.” Anakin shrugged. They hugged briefly. He then moved to help the Daughter back up. She stood up quickly, shrinking away from his attempt to help.

“It is forbidden to touch me.” She snapped.

“Sorry for trying to help.” Anakin rolled his eyes. She eyed the rock fall.

“This is my brother’s work.” Daughter stated with a slight frown. “You are not safe.”

  
“Yeah, we got that.” Ahsoka told her sarcastically. They carried on but the Daughter was drawing further ahead. As they travelled a storm began so suddenly it caught them all by surprise. Lightning crackled overhead and they ran up a hill, jumping into a cave. Obi-Wan surveyed the area with his binoculars.

“I suspect that whoever we are looking for is in that monastery.” He pointed. Anakin followed his gaze and sighed.

“Seems likely.” He agreed. Looking at each other, they all agreed to carry on regardless of the weather. It took a few more hours of running before they finally approached the entrance to the monastery. Anakin led the way and took the steps three at a time. The inside took his breath away. There was a bridge that seemed to span an abyss. An elderly man knelt on the other side in front of a statue that seemed to depict balance. The trio slowly made their way across. As they got closer, it became more apparent that the old man was meditating or something similar. Taking his cue from all the times he had walked in on Obi-Wan meditating, Anakin sat down cross legged in front of him. The other two copied him. Suddenly the man opened his eyes and looked directly at Anakin.

“Welcome, my friend.” He said. 

“What do you want from me?” Anakin asked.

“To learn the truth about who you really are, one that maybe you have known all along.” Well, he had known since he was nine even if he hadn’t truly believed all of that time. “You must believe in order to fulfill your destiny.” The Father told him. Anakin thought about it. Did he really  _ need  _ to believe to make it true? If it was a prophecy then his belief didn’t matter. It would come true one way or another. 

“What do you want from me?” Anakin repeated his question. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside.

“As you can see, there is nowhere else for you to go. You will be my guests for tonight.” He announced. Anakin frowned. Again it didn’t seem like they had any choice. They were led to their accommodation. There were two rooms next to each other. Obi-Wan and Anakin shared, leaving Ahsoka to have a room to herself. She was thrilled. Lying down next to each other, sleep didn’t come easily to either Jedi that night. 

Sometime later, a bright light filled Anakin’s vision. He blinked several times before the light coalesced into the shape of Qui-Gon Jinn. Immediately he woke Obi-Wan who had fallen asleep on his chest.

“Master Qui-Gon.” Anakin inclined his head.

“Anakin.” Qui-Gon said fondly. “The Son tries to give you nightmares. He wants to influence you into choosing the Dark Side. I am currently blocking him.” 

“Master?” Obi-Wan said, words slightly slurred from sleep.

“Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon gave him a fond smile. 

“Whadda ya doing here?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin smiled in amusement.

“The Force is so strong here I can appear. Most of my strength is going towards blocking the Son. If you stay you  _ will  _ understand more about your role as the Chosen One.” Qui-Gon looked at Anakin with a sympathetic gaze. “Still you have not yet recognised how to bring  _ true  _ balance to the Force. Though you have been asking the right questions.”

Suddenly Anakin was hit with a vision.

_ “If you will not turn, then you must be destroyed.” Palpatine stood in front of Luke. Then he hit him with Force lightning. Anakin wanted to jump in front of his son but he couldn’t move. Luke staggered and fell as Vader stood up. Palpatine advanced on Luke. “Your feeble powers are no match for the Dark Side.” He taunted. “You will pay the price for your lack of vision.” Anakin wanted to scream at Vader to stop him. Luke was his  _ **_son_ ** _. How could he just stand and watch? More lightning ensued. _

_ “Father! Please!” Luke cried. Anakin’s heart constricted and then ached because he couldn’t help. There was nothing of him left. No way could he ever stand by and let his son suffer like this. All of him desperately wanted to jump in front of Luke. The lightning was constant now. “Father!” Luke screamed. NO! Anakin wanted to scream himself. Or hit himself. Finally Palpatine stopped. _

_ “Now young Skywalker. You will die.” Palpatine announced with a sick smile. He watched this ridiculous future self look between Palpatine and Luke. How could there even be a choice? Palpatine hit Luke with lightning once more. Anakin cringed as his son yelled out in pain. It never stopped. Luke was going to die. And then, finally,  _ **_finally,_ ** _ Vader intervened. He lifted Palpatine up, lightning arcing through both of them as Vader threw him down a shaft. Eventually, he had done it. There was something left of him after all. Anakin sighed in relief. He watched as Luke crawled over to him and pulled him into his lap. Anakin guessed that the lightning had fried that suit that kept him alive. He would die, saving his son. Not a bad way to go. _

“You never brought true balance to the Force as you should have done.” Qui-Gon said quietly. Anakin blinked at the sudden change. “Eliminating the Dark Side didn’t help. The Sith rose once more and more chaos was caused. Palpatine was not truly killed. To have balance, you must embrace  _ all  _ aspects of the Force. Remember this.” He said as he faded away.

“Master Qui-Gon?” Anakin cried.

“Master?” Obi-Wan looked around but the ghostly figure was gone. Anakin let out a long breath. “What did you see?” He asked Anakin. He put his fingers to Obi-Wan’s temple and simply showed him the vision, not wishing to recount it. “You did it. You saved Luke.”

“Eventually.” Anakin replied, bitterly.

“You spent longer under the Dark Side influence than you did as a Jedi. It is incredible you overcame it at all and saved Luke.” Obi-Wan told him firmly. Anakin shrugged. He was stupid to ever believe the Dark Side could give him what he wanted, let alone even consider choosing Palpatine over his own son. It was not an act worthy of praise. However it did tell him he needed to do something different. Killing Palpatine would not bring balance to the Force if Qui-Gon was correct. 

“It still doesn’t tell me how to bring balance.” Anakin sighed.

“Maybe that is something you need to find out by yourself. But I promise, I will never let you fall.” Obi-Wan vowed. Anakin smiled. He trusted Obi-Wan. If anyone could save him it would be his brilliant, guiding star.

“I know.” Anakin told him firmly. They lay back down together and tried to get some sleep. At some point during the night he was woken once more by the sound of shattering glass. Awake in an instant, Anakin had his lightsaber out in time to see a while beast of some sort come charging in through the window. It grabbed Obi-Wan and left. Anakin roared angrily and tried to grab Obi-Wan but the beast was too quick. He missed by a hair's breadth and swore. Then he ran back out to the Father.

“What is going on?” He demanded, pointing his lightsaber at the man. Anakin listened to the guy rambling for ages. There wasn’t much he could do seeing as the Father had managed to grasp his lightsaber by the blade and then force it to deactivate. 

“Too much light or dark would be the undoing of the world as you know it.” The Father continued.

“I don’t care. Where is Obi-Wan? And what took him?” Anakin snarled.

“That would be my daughter. You must take the test.”

“I don’t give a damn about your kriffing test. Give me Obi-Wan back or you  _ will  _ regret it.” Anakin told him, voice cold and hard. The Father simply smiled. Then he gestured for Anakin to follow him. With nothing else to do, he followed. Anakin was led out to some kind of arena. He growled. There was some kind of symbol on the floor.

“If you pass one test then I shall know the truth. Then you and your friends may leave.” Father told him. Anakin wanted to scoff. Apparently round here, choices were simply an illusion.

“Kriffing wonderful.” Anakin muttered to himself. 

“It is time for you to know the truth.” Father told him. Anakin wanted to spit that he already knew the truth but there was a small part of him that argued. If Qui-Gon had been right then Palpatine hadn’t been truly killed by him. He had  _ not  _ brought balance to the Force. He needed a proper answer on how to do that. As they watched, two beasts came roaring down towards them. He guessed they were the Son and Daughter. The Son held Ahsoka and the Daughter held Obi-Wan. The very sight made rage swell in his heart. Nobody touched Obi-Wan or Ahsoka on his watch.

“Whatever he wants, don’t do it, Master.” Ahsoka cried out. Anakin turned around and watched Obi-Wan struggle.

“Let them go!” He demanded.

“I have ordered my children to kill your friends.” The Father told him simply. There was no regret for the possible killing of innocents. Suddenly he hated the man. If Anakin was not the Chosen One, if he had been wrong, then Ahsoka or Obi-Wan could have died and he didn’t seem to care.

“If either of them dies, I will kill you all.” Anakin told him.

“Which one will you choose to save? Your Master, or your apprentice?” The Father asked. Anakin felt panic and rage rising within him. While he loved them both dearly, if it truly came down to it there was no choice. Still, he had saved them both last time and he would save them both now. “Free yourself by choosing.”

“Anakin, you can do this.” Obi-Wan called to him. Anakin took a deep breath. The Father was still talking but he tuned him out and focused on the Force. He stopped blocking the connection and allowed it to flow through him. There was more power than he had ever imagined. Every cell in his body hummed with energy. It was overwhelming. Forcing himself to concentrate, Anakin closed his eyes to block out the light. The Son and Daughter shone in the Force. One white and the other black. He noted that the Father was not shining like the others. Not as bright. He was surrounded by a dull grey cloud that seemed to blend in with his physical surroundings.

“You  _ will  _ let them go!” He shouted. Anakin snarled and used the Force to control their actions. They were powerful but he was more so. He flexed his fingers and felt them each release their prisoners. It wasn’t enough. Obi-Wan’s and Ahsoka’s safety was only temporary. Anakin was the master of the Son and Daughter. With a gentle push, he shoved them into the wall of the area. It was so easy. With the power he wielded, everyone would bow to him. His very blood fizzed and burned with the raw energy. It was neither good nor evil, it was simply the Force. He was invincible, even with these other Force wielders around. They were  _ nothing  _ compared to him. With a simple thought, he brought the two closer to him and forced them to their knees.

“Stay down!” He ordered. It was pathetically easy. Both creatures bowed to him and then reverted to their human form.

“Anakin!” He vaguely recognised that as Obi-Wan’s voice. It sounded scared. He didn’t want to scare Obi-Wan. Anakin wanted to protect him. With a small frown, and only some slight reluctance, he let go of the power. Then he blinked. His vision cleared. The two figures were still kneeling in front of him but Obi-Wan was cupping his cheek, fear in his eyes.

“Now you see. Only the Chosen One could tame both of my children.” Father stated, sounding pleased. “You have felt the balance.”

“I’m ok.” He promised, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes. Only once he was sure Obi-Wan believed him did he then turn to the Father. “I have taken your test. Now let us go.” He scowled.

“First, you must understand the truth.” Father said.

“No. You said we could leave if I took your test. I took it, now, let us go.” Anakin snarled, reaching for the Force once more.

“All of you, leave us.” The Father said, glancing around at everyone. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both looked to Anakin. He hated having to make the choice that could possibly put them in further danger. Eventually he nodded slowly. 

“Do not trust him.” Ahsoka whispered. Anakin fought back a smile. She was still trying to protect him.

“I won’t.” He told her. She nodded. The other four people left, leaving Anakin and the Father alone. Anakin knew what was coming.

“You must see it.” Father said solemnly. “I am dying and you must replace me.” 

“Sorry, but no. If I  _ am  _ the Chosen One then I am to bring balance to the whole Force, not just this planet. Just because this place remains in balance, does not mean the rest of the galaxy is so.”

“But it does.” Father told him fervently. “Should one side gain the upper hand here then it would spill across to your galaxy.”

“Well, I recommend not dying yet then.” Anakin told him but not unkindly. There was no way he was staying here the rest of his life to babysit two children, no matter how nice the place was. 

“I cannot force you. The choice must be yours.” 

“My choice is no.” Anakin stated firmly.

“If you leave then your selfishness shall haunt you and the galaxy.” Father warned ominously.

“Oh so it’s my choice but you’re allowed to guilt trip me into staying?” Anakin stated scornfully. “That isn’t going to work. If I were you, I’d keep a closer eye on your son.” He advised before turning away. Anakin and his friends returned to the ship.

“Ready to get out of here?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I didn’t really get the answers I was hoping for.” Anakin admitted. Ahsoka looked between the two of them in confusion. Then she shrugged and boarded the ship. Anakin frowned. He had felt the true power of the Force when commanding the children and yet something didn’t feel right. Still, he refused to risk Ahsoka or Obi-Wan. He would work the rest out himself if he had to. Anakin settled himself into the pilot seat and took off. They didn’t get far before the Son kidnapped Ahsoka. He used the ship to follow. Anakin reached into the Force once more and allowed it to guide him as the Son led them through a field of stone pillars. It proved useful given the fog that was about. He relied on the Force as he had done during the pod race so many years ago. Obi-Wan’s nervousness pulsed and Anain was briefly distracted. In that time, the Son put on a burst of speed and disappeared into the fog. 

“Look out!” Obi-Wan cried out in a panicked voice. Anakin regained focus, just in time to heed the warning from the Force and dodge a pillar that loomed suddenly from the fog.

“Kriff!” He cursed as the dodge was so close, metal groaned. They kept flying.

“I didn’t think you saw it.” Obi-Wan stated.

“I didn’t really. The Force warned me in time.” Anakin shrugged. As they kept going, he spotted a tower up ahead. He did have to appreciate the irony of bad guys alway going into creepy, dark towers. It made them much easier to find. He landed the ship nearby.

“Just, please be careful. This part of the planet is strong with the Dark Side and the Son will try to tempt you.” Obi-Wan warned as they walked off the ship.

“I’ve got you. You won’t let me fall.” Anakin stated confidently. Obi-Wan gave him a beaming smile. Anakin leaned in to kiss him. It started slow and tender but soon gained passion. It seemed to become a goodbye kiss just in case. They finally broke apart, both panting.

“I love you, Ani.”

“I love you too, Obi-Wan.” Anakin replied, pressing his forehead against the older man’s. After a few seconds he pulled back and took his hand. Together they strode towards the entrance. They made their way inside, a bit too easily for his liking. The shining green light led him towards Ahsoka’s location. As they approached, he could hear some creature trying to convince Ahsoka that he would not come for her. He felt a wave of pride as she insisted he would come.

“She’s right you know.” Anakin stated, stepping around the corner. He used the Force to pull the creature away from Ahsoka. Then it changed into the Son who glared at him. “I will  _ always  _ come for Ahsoka.”

“Master!” She exclaimed in delight.

“Ah. I was hoping you’d get here just a little bit later.” The Son almost pouted.

  
“Sorry to ruin your plans but I want Ahsoka back.” Anakin glared at him. Obi-Wan was beside him and he drew strength from that. The Son’s lip curled into a sneer.

“We could rule the galaxy. Make it right again, without corruption.” The Son said, his eyes pleading.

“I’m alright thanks.” Anakin replied firmly. “I have all the help I need to set the galaxy right.” He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. The Son scowled at Obi-Wan and Anakin felt a flash of fear. With a flick of the Force he released the restraints holding Ahsoka and she joined the other two Jedi.

“Son, you must stop this.” The Father’s voice came from behind them. He strode forwards. “You must be strong or I will be forced to contain you.” Anakin heard the sadness in his voice. 

“You look frail, Father.” Son stated with a hint of malice.

“I’m not dead yet.”

“Then let’s speed things up.” The Son roared suddenly. Red lightning erupted from his fingertips and hit Father in the chest, sending him tumbling to the floor.

“No!” Anakin growled. He raised a hand but the Son changed into his winged form and fled. Then the Daughter arrived and knelt by her Father.

“Father? Father, please.” She begged. “I cannot help him.” She whispered. Anakin frowned.

“No, you wouldn’t be able to. You’re very nature is light and this was inflicted by the dark. Yet, truly there is no Dark Side or Light Side. There is only the Force and those who choose how they use it.” Anakin said, not knowing where the words were coming from and yet firmly knowing they were true. He knelt by the Father and put a hand on his brow. 

Once more he stopped blocking his connection to the Force and allowed it to flow through him. Suddenly the Father was nothing but a swirling mass of grey that was slowly fading. However the power was not for him. Anakin was simply the conduit, allowing it to flow through him and into the Father. Every second that he allowed the energy to aid the Father, the grey became stronger. Stronger even than when he had seen it in the arena. When he had done all he could, Anakin let go. As soon as his hand left the Father’s forehead, the man’s eyes snapped open. He looked around before his gaze fell on Anakin and he smiled.

“Well done.” He said with an almost proud smile. “You know what you must do.” Anakin nodded.

“You need to summon your Son here.” The Father smiled grimly and bowed his head. A few seconds later, the Son appeared.

“You’re alive.” His lip curled in disappointment.

“Indeed.” The Father stated gravely. He looked full of sorrow. Anakin then dived back into the Force. He forced himself to see the glowing signatures of black and white. They newly invigorated grey nearly swallowed the entire room. He cleared his vision so that he could see the physical forms, outlined by their Force signature. Anakin held out his hands and forced the Son and Daughter next to each other. The fought, the Son snarling angrily and the Daughter fearful. He breathed deeply, completely immersing himself in the Force and then slowly began to force their signatures to meld. They screamed.

“Anakin!” He vaguely heard Obi-Wan’s voice but ignored it. This  _ needed  _ to be done. The screams continued as black and white were forced to mix. They were bleeding into each other. The white became darker as the black became lighter. Anakin was so tired. The Force was sustaining him but it was still draining allowing this much power to flow through his body, especially after healing the Father. Still, he would continue. 

Eventually both signatures became the same shade of grey as their Father. Anakin released the power and fell to his knees.

“What have you done?” The Son asked him furiously.

“Made you...balance.” Anakin wheezed. He felt someone kneeling beside him and arms wrapping around him.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

“I’ll be alright. Just tried.  _ Very  _ tired.”

“What just happened?” Ahsoka asked, sounding close to freaking out.

“Your Master has just forced my children to change their very nature.” The Father told her, sounding almost pleased. Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan inhaled sharply.

“He can do that?” Ahsoka questioned, even more warily than before.

“Only here, where the Force is the strongest and the purest. He has forced them both to become balanced. There is no more light or dark on Mortis now. There is only the Force.” He told them gently. Suddenly the floor trembled and rocked violently. They were all thrown sideways. Then everything stopped.

“What was that?” Anakin asked.

“The planet, changing itself.” The Father shrugged.

“I think we should go now.” Anakin stated.

“Agreed.” Ahsoka added immediately.

“Definitely.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes, you should go.” The Son agreed, getting to his feet. The family escorted them to their ship. Anakin let Obi-Wan do the piloting as he desperately needed a nap.


	42. Chapter 42

Obi-Wan set off. Anakin was already asleep on the single bunk. Ahsoka came and sat down in the co-pilot seat with a grim expression. He could tell she was tense but in fairness so was he. What they had just witnessed was both awe inspiring and terrifying. The knowledge that Anakin had actually changed the very nature of two of the most powerful beings in the galaxy made his head spin. Oh he wasn’t afraid _of_ Anakin. He was afraid _for_ Anakin.

“So, I mean, what was that?” Ahsoka asked nervously.

“Well, I’m not one hundred percent sure to be honest.” Obi-Wan told her. “You know about the prophecy of the Chosen One obviously.” Ahsoka nodded. “It says that the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force. For a very long time, Anakin has struggled deeply with what it means to bring true balance. Just destroying the Sith doesn’t seem to fit because that just swings the balance towards the light. I think he was hoping that if he could keep the balance there without choosing a side, he can do it for the Force as a whole.”

“I was watching and he forced their very signatures to change.”

“Indeed. As the Father said, he could only do that because that place was so very strong in the Force. I very much doubt that he could do that to, say, you or I now that we are no longer there.” Obi-Wan told her. Though, he was actually not so sure about that. He had checked Anakin’s Force signature and despite the fact that they had left Mortis, it was still much larger and brighter than it had been before. “The thing is, from what I could make out, the Son and the Daughter were the living embodiment of the Light and Dark Side of the Force. By forcing them to mix he made them the embodiment of Balance, like the Father. However regular Force users, like Jedi, are not solely one or the other despite what they may think or wish. Our Force signatures are simply a reflection of our personality. I believe that as a general rule the darker the signature the more likely they are to use the Dark Side but not always. Nobody has ever really studied it.” Obi-Wan said with a helpless shrug.

“Yeah, I hadn’t thought about it much until now. I thought a Force signature was just a way of identifying Force users. Like a physical fingerprint.” Ahsoka admitted. 

“That is what most Jedi assume it is. It seems there might be a whole lot more to it than we first thought.”

“So you know we aren’t solely Light Side beings because our signatures aren’t white like the Daughter’s was?” She asked.

“That is my guess. Besides, if we were solely one or the other, Jedi wouldn’t be able to fall. The Daughter was completely unable to use the Dark Side, or that’s what it seemed.”

“This is so complicated.” Ahsoka groaned.

  
“The Force is a very complex thing.” Obi-Wan agreed. “I think we should not mention this when we get back to Coruscant. I will speak with Master Windu but if everybody found out what Anakin did...well, it probably wouldn’t be good.” Ahsoka nodded her agreement. They flew in silence for a few more minutes and then without warning, blackness took him.

“Sir?” Obi-Wan opened his eyes and blinked. That was Rex’s voice.

“Rex?” He asked.

“Ah, General Kenobi. Where is General Skywalker? You dropped off the scopes for a moment.” 

“A moment? We were gone longer than that. Anakin is sleeping.” He said. Beside him Ahsoka woke up and jolted upright. 

“No you weren’t, Sir. We spoke a few moments ago.” Rex sounded confused.

“Never mind then.” Obi-Wan said. It wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened today. Not even close. He landed the ship in the cruiser’s hangar. “I’m going to take Anakin to the quarters. Get yourself some rest.” He told Ahsoka. Then, he picked up Anakin and carried him to their quarters. He settled him down in the bed and climbed in next to him. Sleep took him again in a second. When he woke up, Anakin was already awake. 

“Hey.” Anakin gave him a weary smile.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling quite awake instantly. Anakin frowned.

“Strange. Powerful. Nothing compared to when we were on that planet but I definitely feel more powerful than before. And...I can see your Force signature without even trying. I can still see you, but there is a bluish glow around you.”

“I guess when you handled all the power you must have absorbed some for yourself.” Obi-Wan guessed. “Most of what happened there is beyond my knowledge of the Force.” 

“Do you think it will fade?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He checked the time. “We’ve been asleep almost twelve hours. If it was going to fade it would probably have done so by now. But that’s just a guess.” Anakin filled him in on everything that had happened on Mortis, from his point of view.

“Do I seem any more powerful to you?” Anakin asked anxiously. Obi-Wan paused to actually look at Anakin. Physically he looked no different but his Force signature was definitely still bigger and brighter. He mentioned this to Anakin. “That’s what I thought.” He sighed.

“What’s the matter?” 

“Well, the Jedi already think I’m too powerful. They are going to like this even less. Not to mention all the Sith Lords trying to recruit me. If he wanted me before, Palpatine is likely to try even harder if he knows I became more powerful. And that I did...what I did.” Anakin pointed out. Obi-Wan winced. Yes. That would be a problem. He considered for a little while.

“You said that while we were there, you managed to block some of your connection to the Force. Do you think you could do that now?”

“I can try.” Anakin shrugged. They both sat themself up and sat facing each other on the bunk. Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s Force signature. Nothing seemed to happen but after a few moments it shrank a little.

“It’s getting smaller.” Obi-Wan told him. “Still bigger than yours was.” He was very thankful he had spent so much time with Anakin that he knew exactly the size, colour and shape of his Force signature. It took quite a while for Anakin to shrink his signature down to the size it had been before. It was still marginally brighter but he didn’t seem able to change that. Obi-Wan assured him it wasn’t very noticeable. 

“That was hard. Blocking the connection is easy enough if I concentrate but getting it to the right size? That’s definitely hard and requires a lot of concentration.” Anakin told him.

“So not a practical long term solution then.” Obi-Wan sighed. “For now the biggest problem is hiding it from Palpatine. It would be preferable if the Jedi didn’t know but it’s the lesser of our problems. If you can manage to shield yourself while in Palpatine’s presence then that’s something.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded, still looking anxious. “Practise should help. We’ll stay here for the trip and I will help you.”

They spent the rest of the trip trying to find ways to hide Anakn’s signature. They started with meditation and tried asking Qui-Gon for help. When they asked him for help, it did seem a little easier. Anakin said that it felt like some of his power was blocked. LIke it was there but he couldn’t access it. Obi-Wan looked and saw that his Force signature was indeed smaller but it still required Anakin to block more of the connection. By the time they arrived back at Coruscant, Anakin seemed to have a handle on it. It still wasn’t a long term solution but it would do for now. Obi-Wan suspected that the Council wouldn’t notice, at least not immediately. Anakin told him that he wasn’t glowing anymore which was a good sign.

They emerged from their quarters to find Ahsoka. She was on the bridge with Rex. Both of them were pleased to see Anakin and Obi-Wan finally awake. The three Jedi made their way back to the Temple to give their, heavily edited, report. The Council were mostly surprised to hear of the existence of the family. Only Yoda didn’t seem too shocked but he said nothing. They did decide that they didn’t seem to be a threat and so they had bigger problems right then. 

Once the meeting was over, Obi-Wan and Anakin met with Windu. They explained the full situation to him and what had truly happened on Mortis. Anakin quietly explained about his new found power and even closer connection to the Force. It was clear he expected a negative reaction from Windu. However the Jedi Master just studied him for a few moments.

“I agree with Obi-Wan that you should continue to hide your powers for your own safety.” He said slowly. “However I am more curious about your discovery on Mortis and how you managed to change the very nature of two beings. This will require some study. It shows us how much we still have to learn about the Force.”

“I believe that to have true balance, we must embrace all of the Force. Every aspect.” Anakin said. Windu frowned so he quickly continued. “Embracing and accepting every aspect does not necessarily mean using it. The Force itself is not light or dark, it just _is._ I mean, your combat style, Vaapad, comes with a warning about being dangerously close to the Dark side. But you understand that, accept it and still do not fall. You feel passion but you control it and use it.” Windu considered him thoughtfully.

“You have grown, Skywalker.” He said. Obi-Wan almost bit back a chuckle at the indignation that ran through Anakin at that comment. He knew Windu had not meant it in an insulting fashion. “Maybe you have a point, though many Jedi would disagree with you. I believe that I should begin teaching you the Vaapad style of fighting. In the past I would never have considered it given that you were ruled by your emotions. Now, I believe you to be ready and that it would suit you.” Obi-Wan was taken aback by the offer. So too, was Anakin.

“I would be honoured, Master.” Anakin replied, inclining his head.

“For now, I shall meditate on what you have told me.” The trio went their own ways. Anakin told Obi-Wan he was heading to the undercity to do some jobs. Obi-Wan decided to head to the archives to do some research.

His research was not particularly productive. Much of the Jedi’s earliest teachings had been lost in the wars with the Sith. He found mentions of the Living Force which Qui-Gon had often spoken about, how he wished he had listened more, and the Cosmic Force. 

After a lot of digging he did find mention of Mortis. Some legends believed it is where the Force originated. Which would explain why the living embodiments of the various aspects of the Force lived there. It would also explain why events within the Force that occured on Mortis, would ripple through the Force in the rest of the universe. It did _not_ explain how the beings that were quite possibly made of nothing but the Force could possibly be controlled by a Force sensitive human. No matter how powerful he was. There must be something else. Unless...Anakin had been created without a father. Was it possible the Force had created him, as it had the beings on Mortis? _Had_ his destiny been to replace the Father permanently as the new Balance? If that were the case then Anakin had found a completely different way to fulfil his destiny. How very Anakin. Although instead of controlling the Light and Dark sides of the Force, he had erased them completely. _Well,_ Obi-Wan mused, _Anakin always did have to do things as dramatically as possible._ It may also mean that he had technically already fulfilled the prophecy. He wondered if it made a difference that Anakin had fulfilled the prophecy by himself this time. The last time around the Dark had killed the Light before Anakin killed the Dark. This time he alone had used the Force to change them both to make Balance. 

Obi-Wan sat back and took a deep breath. All of these theories and possibilities were making his head spin again. Checking the time he realised he had been there for hours. Slowly, he got up and stretched. He was stiff from sitting so long and it made him feel decidedly old. Yawning loudly, he made his way out of the archives and back to the apartment. Anakin was waiting for him on the couch. 

“Where the Force have you been?” Anakin asked, handing him a plate of bantha burgers and fries as he collapsed on the couch.

“Ah, food. I love you.” Obi-Wan replied, digging in eagerly. It took a few mouthfuls before he realised Anakin had asked a question.

“And you tell me I eat too fast.” Anakin chuckled.

“I was in the archives.” Obi-Wan told him. Eating the rest of his meal at a slower pace, he filled Anakin in on his findings. Which amounted to not very much, just a few more theories they had no way of answering. When he was done eating, he leaned against Anakin and yawned once more.

“Maybe we should head to bed before you fall asleep here.” Anakin suggested with a quiet laugh. Obi-Wan nodded. It was a good plan. The problem was it involved moving again and he wasn’t really sure he had the energy for that. Instead he simply groaned. “Come on, old man.” Anakin teased, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

“Urgh!” He groaned once more. “Fine, fine. I’m coming.” Obi-Wan made his way to the fresher to clean himself up before clambering into the bed. He vaguely felt Anakin climbing into next to him but the darkness was already taking him.

They spent four days on Coruscant. Anakin began lessons with Windu which seemed to go very well. They style certainly did suit him and he took to it naturally. Obi-Wan watched one of the lessons but decided to skip the other in an attempt to get more research done. His searches continued to be fruitless. It was possible the answer lay in an old Jedi Temple on another planet. There were certainly enough of them. 

On the fifth day since their return, news reached them that Master Even Piell had been captured. Obi-wan recalled this trip with little enthusiasm. Thankfully his memory of the defensive systems was quite vivid. A little reluctantly he decided to go along with Anakin’s plan of being frozen to avoid the life form scanner. Anakin was quite happy to reprogram some battle droids. They did scavenge more than three this time. Artoo was far too happy to be put in charge of seven battle droids. Obi-Wan may not have been fluent in droid speak but there was no missing the smugness in his beeps. They decided to bring Ahsoka along this time. Anakin had objected but Obi-Wan pointed out that it was safer if she was briefed than snuck along and didn’t know the plan. Anakin had spent the next ten minutes sulking but had grudgingly allowed Ahsoka to join them. 

Plo Koon would see them off. Obi-Wan was still unhappy about being frozen. He might hate flying but relying on droids to do it, Separatists ones at that, set him on edge. On reflection, it was probably a good thing he was going to be frozen. That way he wouldn’t be nervous. 

They arrived with seemingly no issues. Anakin told Artoo to wait with the ship. As before, the wind was terrible and climbing was going to be difficult. 

“Anakin, do you think you could create a bubble of air where the wind cannot reach us?” Obi-Wan asked. He had seen Plo Koon manipulate the weather on a couple of occasions and knew it could be done. Anakin frowned a little.

“I can try.” He said. Obi-Wan opened his mouth but thought better of it and closed it again. Anakin’s brow creased in concentration and after a few moments, the wind around them stilled. 

“Nice work.” Obi-Wan complimented.

“Alright, Clones, try your jetpacks.” Anakin ordered. They exchanged glances before doing so. As they flew up to the entry point, Anakin moved the pocket of air with them, allowing them an easy flight. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he focused but they made it up safely. Now it was their turn. However, using the Force, the climb was much easier for the three Jedi. They made it inside easily enough.

“Watch out for cameras.” Obi-Wan told the Clones. Instead of blowing up the cameras, they had brought along tech disruptors. They would cause a few seconds of disturbance, enough to sneak past but not enough to arouse too much suspicion. Hopefully. The group made its way down the corridors.

Eventually they arrived outside Master Piell’s cell. Anakin forced the door open and they took care of the droids inside with ease. Obi-Wan slashed through the machine binding Piell and gently lowered him to the floor. 

“Are you alright?” Anakin asked him.

“What took you so long?” Piell asked. Obi-Wan smirked. 

“Sorry, we actually stopped to make a plan.” He said

“Why bother? They go to hell anyway.” Piell pointed out. This time Anakin chuckled. 

“Glad to see your sense of humour is intact.”

“Takes more than that to break me, Skywalker.” Piell told him. Obi-Wan handed over Piell’s lightsaber as he asked if he had the coordinates. Sadly, as before, Tarkin had the other half. Obi-Wan did not trust Tarkin, given what he had heard about him and his service to the Emperor. Obviously many other Captains and Generals had joined the Empire, including Yularen. However, Obi-Wan sensed that, should Palpatine be revealed as an enemy of the Republic, Yularen would remain loyal. Tarkin, and a few others, he was less sure of. 

“Then we must rescue the officers.” Anakin declared. Piell nodded. They left the room, making sure to close it once more. On the way to the other cell, they encountered a group of patrol droids. Destroying them was easy but the noise created was bound to draw attention.

“We must hurry.” Obi-Wan urged them. They made their way into the officer’s cell. 

“General.” Said Tarkin, not sounding as pleased as one would expect considering they were being rescued.

“Captain Tarkin.”

“I never thought I would see you again.” Tarkin replied. “And you brought friends.” There was a disdainful undercurrent to his tone. Obi-Wan saw Anakin scowl at the Tarkin. It was an internal battle to avoid doing the same.

“Captain, this is General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.” Piell introduced them. Tarkin’s eyes narrowed.

“Well, now that you’ve found us, how do you plan to get us out?” He asked.

“Well, if you put one foot in front of the other and move it’s called walking. Do that very quietly and we shall leave by the ship that brought us here.” Anakin told him scathingly. Tarkin opened his mouth to respond but Obi-Wan intervened.

“Let’s get moving before they wonder why the droids haven’t reported in.” They met more droids on their way out. As they were about to fight, all of their weapons flew to the ceiling. Obi-Wan cursed. Then he concentrated on the device that was magnetizing the area. Looking through the Force he found the shatterpoint and sent a focused burst of energy at it. Their weapons fell back to the floor. Longshot had already been killed by the droids and Cody was currently being strangled. Summoning his lightsaber, Obi-Wan slashed the head off of the droids.

“Thanks, General.” Cody gasped. Obi-Wan inclined his head before destroying another droid. Moving quickly now, not bothering with cameras, the group hurried back to their landing spot. Artoo and the droids were nowhere to be seen. 

“That has a trap written all over it.” Anakin muttered.

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan agreed.

“Do you have a plan at all?” Tarkin asked in exasperation. 

“Spring the trap.” Obi-Wan smiled. Tarkin blinked in surprise and then glared.

“That sounds like a terrible plan.” He told them firmly.

“Feel free to make up another one.” Anakin replied shortly. “Now, come on. Ahsoka, see if you can get to the other side and make sure there are no droids waiting.”

“Yes, Master.” He watched as she bounded off.

“You’re sending her, she’s just a child?” Tarkin looked horrified.

“If Ahsoka was _just_ a child, she wouldn’t be here.” Anakin told him in a firm voice. “Now quit complaining, or have you come up with a different plan yet?” Tarkin huffed but said nothing. Piell glanced between the two, a thoughtful expression on his face. They received the all clear signal from Ahsoka and made their way towards the ship. Naturally, that was when everything went wrong.


	43. Chapter 43

Droids burst to life from the ground all around them. They were surrounded before any of them even had a chance to react. Anakin swore. He ignited his lightsaber and slashed through the nearest droid. These droids were much tougher than regular battle droids. Their reactions were also much faster. Anakin had to use the Force to give him some extra speed in order to avoid the onslaught. Blasters fired around him and he spotted Ahsoka leaping down to his side from her vantage point.

“I thought you said it was all clear.” He teased as they fought back to back.

“It was.” She replied shortly.

“Did you hit some tripwires again?” 

“No.” Ahsoka turned briefly to glare at him, not noticing the droids behind her aiming for her head. Anakin shoved his Padawan out of the way, knocking them both to the floor. He hissed as pain flared through his upper arm. The blaster had just grazed him. 

“Anakin!” He heard Obi-Wan calling him.

“I’m alright.” Anakin called back. “Come on.” He said to Ahsoka. “And try not to turn your back on any more droids.”

“Yes, Master.” She said sheepishly. They rejoined the fray. It was a minute later that Anakin noticed the droids carrying off a struggling figure. Leaping forwards, he saw that it was Tarkin. Obi-Wan was closer but distracted trying to provide cover for an injured Clone. He continued moving forwards and slashed through one of the droids. Tarkin was dropped to the floor quite heavily. Anakin made no attempt to break his fall and turned his attention to the remaining droid. Artoo appeared from the ship with the reprogrammed battle droids.

“What took you so long?” Anakin yelled at the little astromech. Artoo beeped rudely as the battle droids joined the fray. “Get the ship ready to take off.” He ordered. Artoo gave another rude reply before getting back on board the ship. 

“Everybody on!” Obi-Wan shouted above the noise of battle. Reinforcements were arriving for the droids. They needed to leave quickly before they were unable to. The Clones and officers made their way towards the ship while the Jedi provided cover. It was slow going and they lost two Clones in the retreat. 

Finally everyone was aboard. Artoo had already fired up the engines and the shield so the droid’s fire didn’t blow up the ship before they could get airbourne. Anakin slipped into the pilot seat while Obi-Wan sat beside him. He flipped some switches and got the ship in the air. Immediately they had enemy ships on their tail. 

“Strap in.” Anakin warned. He spun the ship around in a tight circle. Obi-Wan cursed to his right as they were thrown sideways. Anakin snickered. “Feel free to shoot them down.” He said.

“I’m on it.” Ahsoka replied from somewhere behind him. Thankfully, his Padawan’s shooting eased the danger somewhat but that was about the time they emerged into Separatists air space. Now they had an entire enemy fleet to deal with. Anakin dodged some incoming fire as more enemy fighters joined the attack. Ahsoka kept up the return fire but they were only one ship. There were at least thirty enemy ships coming straight for them. He flew directly between two ships, forcing a third to crash straight into one while Ahsoka took out the third. 

“Artoo, full power to rear deflector shields.” Anakin called. He pushed some power to the engines and blasted past the incoming ships. At least half of them didn’t have the maneuverability to turn quickly enough to give a decent chase. The rest were much smaller and easily kept up. The ship rocked violently as they were hit several times. The shields held just about but they wouldn’t for much longer. A few more spins and acrobatic maneuvers lost a couple more of the enemy fighters as they crashed into each other. Ahsoka shot down a few more. 

Then they got hit once more and the ship rocked again. There was a loud bang. Ahsoka called in that the back end of the ship was on fire. Glancing at the screen, Anakin saw that they had lost the hyperdrive. They weren’t getting home.

“Obi-Wan, you need to call the Temple. We’re going to need reinforcements. I’ll have to set back down on the planet.” Obi-Wan nodded and set about sending the transmission. Anakin flew back closer to the planet. If he had to set down, he’d rather do so as far away from the Citadel as possible. He flew through the thick smoke that hung over the planet in an attempt to lose their pursuers. Eventually they landed on Lola Sayu. Anakin surveyed the volcanic landscape uneasily. 

“Plo Koon is on his way.” Obi-Wan reported.

“Great. I’ll see what I can do for the ship in case we need to make a quick getaway.” Anakin replied.

“Ok. I’ll check on the officers and then I’ll be right back.” Anakin watched him leave and then set about fixing what he could. They hyperdrive was unfixable with the tools he had available. Still, there were some things that needed to be done and he soon lost himself in the familiar feel of fixing things. He felt Obi-Wan coming back in but the older man didn’t disturb him, instead simply watching. When he reached a stopping point, Anakin looked up.

“Any luck?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Some. We won’t be getting the hyperdrive up and running. The ship could probably take off and fly though.”

“It might need to.” Ahsoka said, coming running in. “The droids have found us.” Anakin cursed. 

“How soon did Master Plo say he would be here?” He asked. Obi-Wan shrugged.

“As soon as he could.”

“Fantastic.” Anakin groaned. He stood up, grabbing his lightsaber from his belt. The three Jedi made their way to the planet's surface. Piell was waiting, facing a line of approaching droids. 

The fighting began once more. They were drastically outnumbered and the only thing they had going their way was the lack of air support for the droids. Anakin suspected they had come from a nearby outpost. There was no way droids made it this far on foot from the Citadel. Still, all that meant is the droids could expect reinforcements reasonably soon. They would have to hope theirs would get there first.

This time the officers stayed on the ship while the Jedi and the Clones fought. Anakin stood back to back with Obi-Wan this time. They fought smoothly and easily together. Ahsoka was nearby, occasionally jumping in to slash through a droid they had missed. Anakin could do the same in return. Each of them watching the other’s backs. A proper team. Having fought and trained together so long, they could tell what the others were thinking. 

As he turned to help Ahsoka, Obi-Wan flipped over him and took out a super battle droid that had been aiming at Anakin’s head. Anakin had to use the Force to pull Ahsoka out of the way of one of the new yellowish droids that caught her off guard. She landed heavily by his feet.

“Thanks, Master. The landing was rough though.”

“Well, according to you crashes are rough, landings are not. So I guess you crashed. I’d promise to be more careful next time but we both know that would be a lie.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him, getting back to her feet.

“Yet you’ll complain if I return the favour.”

“Of course. I’m the Master. I expect you to be careful with me.” 

“You never were with me.” Obi-Wan put in as he dispatched more droids. 

“Of course I was. You didn’t die did you?” 

“So as long as I don’t die, that’s your standard of careful?” Obi-Wan asked in amusement.

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” Ahsoka snickered. Their attention was drawn more fully back to the fighting as Magnet went down with a cry. The Clones had been separated from Piell who was now fighting alone. Between the three of them, the trio attempted to shield Piell who was still weaker than normal after his stay in the Citadel. 

Thankfully it wasn’t long before several gunships landed nearby and soon the droids were destroyed. Piell went back to their ship to fetch the officers and they all boarded the gunships. Plo Koon was waiting for them on a cruiser. Apparently there was a fleet nearby but they had only sent one ship for the retrieval in the hope that they could avoid a costly battle. 

It seemed they were lucky. They got away and began the journey back to Coruscant. The Jedi sent a transmission to the Temple and gave their full report.

“Done well, you have.” Yoda told them.

“Did you get the coordinates for the Nexus Route?” Saesee Tiin asked.

“I have half. My captain has memorised the other half in case one of us cracked.” Piell reported.

“Have Tarkin give you the codes as soon as possible.” Mace instructed.

“Yes, Master.” Piell inclined his head. The transmission ended. They made their way down to where the officers were staying. “Captain Tarkin, do you have the coordinates?” Piell asked him.

“Yes, Sir.” Tarkin nodded.

“Well, let’s have them then.” Plo said.

“I’m afraid I will only give my part to the Chancellor himself.” Tarkin told them smugly.

“We are the ones who need the coordinates. We organise the troops.” Anakin pointed out.

“Chancellor Palpatine is who I answer to. Nobody else.” Tarkin replied with a smile. Anakin scowled furiously. Obi-Wan held his arm and the Jedi left. 

“Why don’t we just let him give his half to the Chancellor, I will speak to the Council and then they can sort it out.” Piell suggested. Anakin didn’t say that if the Chancellor got hold of those coordinates then they might as well have just given them to the Separatists. 

“Because we can start making use of them now.” Obi-Wan pointed out. Anakin considered. The rest of the officers were at dinner.

  
“We will have to wait until we get to Coruscant.” Piell stated, unwilling to force his Captain to tell them. Anakin waited until Piell and Koon had gone before going back into the room. He ignored Tarkin’s questions and looked directly at him.

“You will tell us the coordinates for the Nexus Route.” Anakin stated, pushing the Force into his words. He’d never really used mind tricks, considering them violating but for some things he was willing to make an exception.

“I will not.” Tarkin exploded. “How dare you use…”

“You  _ will  _ tell us the coordinates.” Anakin repeated, more forcefully this time. Tarkin’s face slackened. He listed off the coordinates in a dazed fashion. “You will not remember this.” Anakin stated. He put as much Force into those words as possible. 

“I will not remember.” Tarkin repeated. Then Anakin put him to sleep. He turned around to see Obi-Wan watching him.

“That could have gone very badly.” He said in a slightly displeased tone.

“We got what we wanted.” Anakin shrugged.

“And what if you hadn’t? You didn’t do it successfully the first time. What happened if you failed and Tarkin reported to the Senate that you tried to use mind tricks on him?” Obi-Wan frowned.

“I...had you here to help me?” Anakin offered. Obi-Wan gave a small smile before returning to his stern expression. Anakin sighed. That face meant he was in for a lecture. 

“Come on. We need to report these coordinates to the Council.” Was what Obi-Wan said instead. Anakin winced. The Council were unlikely to be happy about how he obtained the information. Still, they made their way to the bridge where Plo and Piell were giving their report. Anakin told them what he had learnt. The Jedi clearly disapproved and made sure to let him know how careless he had been but they were happy with his results. Thankfully, discussion turned to the moving of troops with the new information. Anakin let out a sigh of relief. 

He was less happy to find out he, Ahsoka and Plo were being assigned to Felucia while Obi-Wan and Piell would return to Coruscant. The transmission ended.

“I’ll go and get the boys ready.” Ahsoka said eagerly.

“We should regroup with the main fleet within the hour.” Plo informed Anakin and Obi-Wan. “From there, we shall take the  _ Resolute  _ and the main part of the fleet.” This time he looked just at Anakin. He nodded. 

“Is Admiral Yularen expecting us?”

“Yes.” 

“Right. I shall go and get myself ready.” Anakin said. Plo nodded. He left and went to the quarters that had been assigned to himself. There wasn’t anything actually there because he hadn’t brought anything with him but he could at least get some food. As he didn’t use this ship, there were none of his favoured ingredients. In fact, there was nothing but basic ration bars. Anakin sighed. While ration bars would indeed give sufficient nutrients to survive, they tasted horrible. Someone really needed to find a way to make them better. Maybe Dex could work something out? It was an idea. Dex loved a project and a challenge. 

“Ani?” 

“In here.” Obi-Wan came into the kitchen area. He noticed what Anakin was looking at.

“Nothing worth eating?”

“Nope. I forget that not all cruisers carry proper food in the quarters. It really should be compulsory to carry food that tastes better than wet cardboard.” Anakin complained.

“Do I want to know how you know what wet cardboard tastes like?” Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

“Probably not.” Anakin grinned. They hugged and Anakin kissed him firmly. They broke apart and moved to the bunk, sitting down together, leaning back against the headboard. “At least I’m heading to the  _ Resolute _ . I know there will be proper food on there.”

“I get to be stuck on here.” Obi-Wan pouted.

“Poor you.” Anakin replied, failing to keep the mocking out of his voice. Obi-Wan nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. He snickered. They stayed on the bed, teasing and mocking and occasionally kissing until Anakin got a call from Ahsoka saying they were at the main fleet. Grudgingly they both got up and headed down to the hangar. Ahsoka and Plo were waiting for them. They got on board the gunship that would take them to the  _ Resolute _ . Yularen and Rex were waiting for them. 

They had a briefing while they got underway. It was only a short trip to Felucia so they were soon getting ready to land. It had been decided that Plo would remain further back to secure their base and escape route should things go wrong. Anakin and Ahsoka would push far into Seapartist territory in an effort to make them retreat. Rex and the rest of the Clones were pleased to be on the front foot for a change. Recently there had been a lot of defending for them to do, or sneaking around, rather than taking the fight to the enemy.

Anakin and Ahsoka rested for the night before beginning their assault. The first little while was free of droids but it didn’t take long to find them. It looked like they were expected though as the droids were not at all surprised to see them. Anakin let Ahsoka take point for a while as he just concentrated on slashing through droids. They seemed never ending so he just let himself get lost in the fight. Part of him was always tuned in to Ahsoka, making sure she was alright. 

They fought for several hours. Every now and then Anakin would look back and he realised they were making good progress. During a lull in the fighting, he looked at a map. He saw they would be approaching an outpost within the next day or so. While they had time, they stopped for a quick bite to eat and a nap. He and Ahsoka took turns to sleep while the other one stood on guard with some of the Clones. 

Morning dawned bright but cool. Anakin watched as light filtered down through the thick foliage around them. Gently, he woke Ahsoka and the rest of the group. They needed to get a move on. As they drew closer to the outpost, the fighting got more intense. Anakin summoned Plo about halfway through the day to provide some backup. He arrived not long after the outpost was in sight.

“They have reinforcements.” He stated, looking through his binoculars. They studied the outpost. “I’ll take the left flank, Skywalker, you take the front gate. Ahsoka, you scale the back wall and we shall meet in the middle.” Plo instructed. 

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka nodded.

“Scouts, find me a way down there.” Anakin told his scouting team. “Be careful, Ahsoka.” He added as she was about to leave.

“You taught me well. I can handle anything.” She retorted. He raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Well then, I expect no mistakes at all.” Anakin told her calmly. “And cockiness leads to mistakes.” 

“Yes, Master.” She said. Then she left with her group of Clones. Anakin watched her anxiously. Once she was out of sight, he turned his attention back to his own job. The scouts returned and led his group down towards the front gate. They set up in position and waited.

“Skywalker, Ahsoka, are you in position?” Came Plo’s voice.

“In position.” Ahsoka replied.

“Ready and waiting.” Anakin told him. Plo called for the artillery to open fire. The tanks started firing on the outpost. Soon the front gate opened and spider droids came straight towards them. “Steady men.” Anakin told them and the Clones got ready to shoot. Once the droids were close enough, he leapt forwards, igniting his lightsaber. Two spider droids were destroyed before the rest could react. Then the Clones began firing. He sent the signal for the other two to join the attack. 

As he was slashing through the command droid in the middle of the courtyard, he felt a ripple in the Force and Ahsoka’s signature dulled. She was unconscious. Anakin looked around and saw her Clones but not Ahsoka.

“The fortress is secure. Where is Commander Tano?” He asked Booster.

“She was covering our flank as we scaled the wall.” He reported. 

“Everybody fan out, I want a perimeter sweep now.” Anakin called. The Clones immediately began moving out. He turned to Plo.

“Something happened. Ahsoka is unconscious. I can feel it.”

“That is worrying.” Plo said. 

“I’m going to take a look at her last known location.” Anakin said. Plo nodded.

“I’ll keep an eye on things here.” Anakin set off. He jumped over the back wall easily. There were faint marks on the wall like something had shot it. Surely the Clones wouldn’t have. Anakin looked at the ground. Thankfully, Felucia was actually good for tracking. Marks around indicated that Ahsoka had been dragged away. Footprints indicated that whatever took her had three digits with claws at the end. Not too large. Oh Anakin hoped it was not what he thought it was. He searched his memory for anything Obi-Wan mentioned that could help. It only confirmed his suspicions.

“Ahsoka has been captured.” He reported to Plo. “I suspect it’s Trandoshan hunters.”

“That is...not good.” Worry was clear in Plo’s voice.

“She has likely been taken to Trandosha, or Wasskah, the moon. I know Trandoshan’s do their hunts there.” He said. He had been acquaintances with Skarsuk for a long time. Anakin knew quite a bit about Trandoshans. In some cases, rather more than he cared to know. He made his way back over the wall to the base. 

“Our forces on Kashyyyk are closest.” Plo said thoughtfully. “I shall see if they can send some help.” Anakin reported to the Council while Plo contacted Aayla Secura who was in command at Kashyyyk. The Council and Aayla said the same thing. She had no forces that could be spared for now. Anakin then requested permission to go himself. He had promised Ahsoka he would always come for her. He would not break that promise now.

“Yes, Anakin. You take a small group of Clones and try to rescue Ahsoka. Master Plo, you are to return to Coruscant.” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes, Master.” Anakin replied, hiding his smirk. He left to get Rex to round up a squad. They took a smaller ship, leaving Plo to take the  _ Resolute  _ back to Coruscant. Anakin decided to try the moon first. He felt Ahsoka wake up through the Force. Anakin reached through their bond to send some assurance that he was on his way. 

The trip seemed to take forever. When they finally arrived, it was easy to spot the floating ship being used as a base. They got into gunships to fly down. As they approached, Anakin narrowed his eyes and grabbed some binoculars. There was fighting going on on the deck. He spotted Ahsoka.

“Get us down there.” He ordered. 

“Yes, Sir.” Replied the pilot. Anakin leapt from the ship, not willing to wait any longer. He landed next to Ahsoka right in time to deflect a shot aimed at her leg.

“Master!” She exclaimed in delight. “What took you so long?”

“Ah, I figured you’d have everything under control.” He smirked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. With Anakin and the Clones arriving, the battle swung in their favour. One minute Ahsoka was at his side, the next she was being thrown up into the air by a Wookie that Anakin could have sworn she called ‘Chewie’. He did a double take before deciding he had bigger things to worry about at that second. Once all the Trandoshans were dead or captured he looked up at the ledge to which Ahsoka had jumped. As he was about to leap up himself, she appeared. She jumped down to meet them.

“Well done, Snips.” Anakin said, pulling her into a hug. “Glad to see you’re still in one piece. Who are your friends?” Ahsoka smiled. 

“They are Jedi younglings who got captured on a training mission. This is Jinx.” She indicated the young Twi’lek male. “This is O-Mer.” She now indicated the Cerean male. “And that’s Chewbacca.” Ahsoka pointed to the Wookie. Anakin raised an eyebrow. He had heard that name before. He was the Wookie that travelled with the smuggler who had taken Obi-Wan and Luke to the Death Star. Anakin wondered if it was the same Wookie. He didn’t know how common Chewbacca was as a Wookie name. 

“Well, I’m glad you are all alive. Are any of you hurt?” He asked. They all shook their heads. Jink and O-Mer seemed to be looking at him with no small amount of awe and shock. “We can drop Chewbacca off on Kashyyyk on our way back to Coruscant.” He said. The Wookie grunted which Anakin translated to thanks.

“I’m definitely in need of a shower.” Ahsoka said. Anakin laughed.

“I wasn’t going to say anything but yeah...you need one.” She mock glared at him. “Come on everyone, let’s get back to the ship so you can clean up and get something to eat. I’m Anakin Skywalker, by the way.” He realised he had never introduced himself. Jinx and O-Mer began muttering excitedly between themselves. They flew back to the main ship and got ready to depart for Kashyyyk. When Ahsoka had showered, she joined Anakin in the canteen. He was talking to the younglings, who weren’t really true younglings anymore. They were all old enough to be Padawan learners now. When Ahsoka sat down, they told him the story of what had happened to them. 

“Ahsoka saved our lives.” Jinx said earnestly.

“I’m very proud of you, Ahsoka.” Anakin said. 

“All because of your training, Master.” She replied earnestly. “I survived because of your training. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my Padawan. But you also survived because of your own skills.” Anakin assured her. The rest of the trip was spent chatting easily. They all said goodbye to Chewbacca as he was returned to his home planet. Jinx and O-Mer seemed quite nervous around him at first but soon enough they opened up. 

When they arrived at the Temple hangar, Windu, Yoda, Plo and Obi-Wan were all waiting for them. It was a very welcome sight and it took a lot of effort not to just pull Obi-Wan into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you well, little ‘Soka.” Plo said, coming over to them. Anakin took Jink and O-Mer over to Yoda.


	44. Chapter 44

Obi-Wan was pleased to see Ahsoka alive and well. He knew that had been a tough but good experience for her. It would give her some more confidence in her own abilities. While she appeared to have plenty, Obi-Wan knew that, like Anakin, much of that was bravado not true confidence. He was also pleased to see the younglings returned although he did wonder what would become of them. The Jedi Council may deem them too wild to become Padawan’s now and send them to Bandomeer. If that were the case, he might have to consider taking on a new Padawan. He didn’t really want to, given that he planned on leaving the Order once the war was over and it wasn’t fair to the Padawan but neither did he want these poor younglings being sent to Bandomeer for events far beyond their control. Of course, he would need to persuade another Jedi to also take one because saving one of the younglings from such a fate and not the other would also be cruel. 

“You’re thinking too hard again.” Anakin told him, coming back over.

“I would never.” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin simply gave him a look. He smirked in return. “What is to happen with the Younglings?”

“I think Master Yoda is going to take them for a training session to measure their ability. Then who knows.” Anakin shrugged. “Are you thinking of taking a Padawan?” Obi-Wan looked around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard before explaining his earlier thinking. Anakin frowned for a second before nodding. “Well, they couldn’t ask for a better Master.” He stated.

“Skywalker, Obi-Wan, we are about to have a Council meeting. Skywalker, you and your Padawan are required to make a full report.” Windu came over.

“Yes, Master.” Anakin inclined his head. He and Obi-Wan made their way to the Council meeting room. Obi-Wan took his seat and wondered if Anakin would get a seat this time around. Of course, it was one more Jedi they would need to replace when they left the Order but he wondered if the Council would consider him ready this time around without Palpatine’s meddling. Anakin and Ahsoka gave their report. The Council were pleased with both of them, especially Ahsoka for managing to survive and find two younglings. They were all saddened by the news that one of the younglings had perished, however. Ahsoka and Anakin were then dismissed, being given a couple of days off to recover.

“Now, we have a situation arising on Mon Cala. It seems a civil war will occur unless the Republic can intervene.” Windu spoke up. “The Republic is sending Senator Amidala to attend a meeting between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren. The Senator’s presence has been requested by the Mon Calamari but she has requested a Jedi to go along in case.”

“I think Master Fisto is best suited to this particular job.” Saesee Tiin pointed out. There were various nods of agreement.

“I think it wise to suspect that if the Republic has been asked to attend by the Mon Calamari, then it is possible the Quarren have asked the Separatists to attend this meeting.” Obi-Wan spoke up. Windu looked at him and he gave a miniscule nod.

“Very well. The Separatists thrive on conflict. It makes sense that they would aid the Quarren in trying to overthrow Mon Calamari rule.” Windu said. “We shall send a full fleet to wait nearby as reinforcements.”

“If war breaks out, the Separatists will likely have more of those aqua droids they had on Kamino.” Obi-Wan pointed out. “They will have the advantage underwater.” There were a few more discussions about which troops to send and if other Jedi should go as backup. 

Eventually the Council were dismissed. Obi-Wan was pleased. Meetings almost always induced a headache these days, and that was with the war going relatively well in comparison. He sighed. Windu approached him before he could leave and asked him to pass on a message to Anakin. They would begin training tomorrow. Obi-Wan promised to pass on the message, rather pleased. He knew Anakin had admired the Vaapad style of fighting ever since he had seen it the first time he duelled Windu. He arrived back at the quarters where Anakin was waiting for him with a plate of nerf casserole. 

“You’re amazing.” He exclaimed, sitting down at the table.

“I know.” Anakin smirked. They ate in silence as they were both very hungry. When they were done, Obi-Wan passed on Windu’s message. Anakin was practically vibrating with excitement. He felt a swell of pride for the young man opposite him. He had come so far in such a short space of time. 

“Did we have any plans for the evening?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I need to go and get a few jobs done but nothing after that.” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head before leaving the apartment. Given some time alone, Obi-Wan decided to head to the archives once more. Part of him was wondering whether they would actually manage to end the war any sooner than before even with his foreknowledge. Everything still seemed to be on the same trajectory, even if they had managed several small victories. It worried him. At least Anakin was becoming less and less of a worry. His former Padawan’s maturity had increased in leaps and bounds, proving that a little more caring went a long way.

Reading helped to calm his troubled mind as it always had. Until he became so tired the words were swimming on the page in front of his eyes. Obi-Wan read the same passage four times before he finally gave up and returned to the apartment. Anakin was not back yet so he took the opportunity to head to the fresher and clean himself up before the other man got back, likely covered in grease and oil. 

True to form, Anakin returned a short while later with several black stains on his cloak and a strong smell of oil filled the apartment. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose and sighed. Anakin smirked at him before heading to get cleaned up. Once he was done, he settled on the couch next to Obi-Wan and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Obi-Wan happily sunk into the embrace and let out a sigh of contentment. They sat in companionable silence for a while before, by unspoken agreement, moved to the bedroom. 

The duo ended up with almost a week to themselves on Coruscant. They had a couple more dates out in the city which Obi-Wan thoroughly enjoyed. It amazed him that after this long, he still had seen such a small part of the planet he lived on. Anakin also began his training with Windu and by all accounts he was thoroughly enjoying it. Obi-Wan made sure to avoid these sessions in an attempt to avoid distracting Anakin and to prevent Windu noticing his own, very inappropriate oogling of the young man. 

At the end of the week, Anakin and Obi-Wan were summoned to a Council meeting. They were being sent to Naboo with Padme. Apparently the Gungans were plotting an attack on Theed. The Council had considered just sending Anakin but Obi-Wan pointed out he had the best relations with the Gungans so he was sent along as well. It was only later he realised he had actually volunteered to spend more time with Jar Jar Binks. Obi-Wan let out a groan. Still, he supposed it could be worse. 

They met with Padme at one of the Senate hangars. Naturally Captain Typho would be accompanying them but that was all. While the Captain was up front with the pilot, the two Jedi and the Senator sat down together.

“How have you both been?” She asked.

“We have been well.” Obi-Wan told her.

“Had a nice peaceful week for a change.” Anakin added. 

“Let’s hope this is a peaceful trip as well.” Padme said but she sighed. Anakin put a hand over hers on the table.

“We won’t let there be war on Naboo.” He promised. “After all, we have the famed Negotiator on our side.” He added with a wink. Padme smiled.

“Well then, how could we possibly lose?” She asked playfully. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at both of them.

“Anakin might open his mouth.” Obi-Wan jested. Anakin gave a faux hurt expression.

“It’s like you don’t trust me to be diplomatic.”

“Threatening them with your lightsaber is not diplomatic.” Obi-Wan reminded him.

“It gets the job done.” Anakin smirked. Padme rolled her eyes at both of them. 

“Honestly, this is supposed to be the best the Jedi could send. Instead I get you two, who fight like an old married couple.” She snickered.

“Hey now, Obi-Wan is the only old one round here.” Anakin protested. 

“True, sorry, Ani.” Padme agreed.

“Hey!” It was Obi-Wan’s turn to protest. The other two both laughed and he rolled his eyes. The rest of the trip continued in a similar vein and it made Obi-Wan happy. The only one missing was Ahsoka. Soon they arrived at Naboo. Anakin contacted Jar Jar to meet them by Lake Paonga. They set down. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme left the ship. It only took a few moments for Jar Jar to arrive and the three of them got into his ship.

“What’s going on Jar Jar?” Anakin asked.

“Is it true that Boss Lyonie is calling for a march on Theed?” Padme asked. 

“Oh yesa, my Lady.” Jar Jar told them. “Hesa blamin’ Naboo for everything.”

“That’s not true.” Padme stated firmly.

“We need to speak with him.” Obi-Wan put in. Jar Jar nodded.

“Mesa will take you.” The trip was relatively short. Jar Jar led them through some tunnels to where Boss Lyonie was giving a speech to some soldiers. Jar Jar waved over a friend and they had a quick conversation. As the soldiers left, the Jedi and Padme hid behind the two Gungans. The last Gungan to leave looked quite shifty and Obi-Wan frowned after him. Jar Jar’s friend told them to be quick and led them into the room where only Lyonie was left.

“Young Senator Amidala.” Lyonie said. “If yousa here to talk mesa outta marchen on Theed, yousa wasting your time.”

“With all due respect your actions are based on lies. You must tell your soldiers to stand down.” Padme stated. Obi-Wan winced. It wasn’t usually a good idea to tell a leader that they ‘must’ do anything.

“Mesa different now.” Lyonie told them. Obi-Wan frowned. “Mesa enlightened.” That didn’t sound like a Gungan thing to say.

“See, acting loconut.” Jar Jar put in. 

“He sounds possessed.” Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan glanced at the Gungan leader. HIs eyes were unfocused. A blue gem in his necklace was glowing softly. “The necklace.” Anakin realised at the same time. Obi-Wan used the Force to summon the necklace to him. Immediately Lyonie shook his head, clutching it with one hand.

“Wha? Wasa happenin’?” He asked in confusion. “Binks? Whosa are they?” He pointed to the other three.

“Boss Lyonie? Don’t you remember anything?” Padme asked in concern.

“Who gave you this necklace, your Majesty?” Obi-Wan asked, holding it up.

“Minister Risha Loo.” Lyonie told them.

“I guess we should pay a visit to this Minister.” Anakin stated. Obi-Wan nodded.

“They say Risha Loo know ancient Gungan mystical power. Mind over matter.” Jar Jar informed them. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged looks.

“I think we need to speak to the Minister. Boss Lyonie, I suggest you stay here and gather some guards you know you can trust.” Anakin said. 

“Mesa wisha to speaks with Risha Loo myself.” Lyonie protested.

“And you shall. However, I suspect it would be best if we spoke with him first.” Obi-Wan said calmly. Lyonie considered and then finally nodded. Jar Jar led them to the Minister’s rooms. 

“Stay here.” Anakin murmured to Padme. The two Jedi moved stealthily up the ramp and into the room. Thankfully the door moved silently. They saw Rish Loo talking to a hologram of Count Dooku.

“Ah, how lovely to see you again, Count.” Obi-Wan said loudly as they moved further into the room.

“Obi-Wan.” Dooku said, with a slight note of resignation in his voice. “Skywalker. What an unexpected pleasure” He added.

“The pleasure is all ours Count.” Anakin told him. “I was hoping you’d thought about our last meeting. It seems you have not reached the conclusion I had hoped.”

“Indeed. Our last meeting was indeed, illuminating.” Dooku inclined his head slightly. “However, I regret to inform you that members of my Senate are currently unwilling to negotiate with the Republic after our last attempts. The Republic will need to be the ones to reach out. Which will never happen with my Master in charge.”

“So he’s definitely in charge then?” Anakin asked. Dooku’s lips twitched, almost into a smile but he made no response.

“Dooku, you do realise that your Master is most likely looking to replace you. No offense to your good self but you are getting on in years. He will soon be looking for a younger, probably more powerful apprentice.” Obi-Wan pointed out. Dooku’s eyes narrowed marginally.

“What isa going on here?” Loo cried out. Obi-Wan had almost forgotten he was there.

“Nothing of importance.” Dooku told him. “As much as I enjoy conversing with you, Obi-Wan, I have matters to attend to.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan inclined his head. “I…” He trailed off. It felt like they were slowly winning Dooku over. The seeds had been implanted by Anakin and nurtured a little now. He sensed it would not take much more to make Dooku turn on Palpatine. He had already given them valuable information. The hologram winked out. Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to Rish Loo.

“It seems you have been conspiring with Separatists. You have betrayed your people.” Anakin told him coldly. 

“Attack them!” He cried. Three droids dropped from the ceiling. Obi-Wan and Anakin easily slashed through two of them but in the confusion, Rish Loo made a dash for the exit.

“Padme! Loo heading your way, stop him!” Anakin cried loudly. The third droid shot at him, narrowly missing his left ear. Obi-Wan slashed through it’s blaster in annoyance. In return it tried to strangle him but Anakin was there in an instant, thrusting through its head. 

“Thanks.” Obi-Wan wheezed, massaging his throat. Anakin flashed him a smirk and they made their way out of the room. Padme was holding Rish Loo at gunpoint. Obi-Wan took the necklace from around his neck which was almost identical to the one that had been given to Lyonie. “Well, well, seems you have been caught, Minister.” Obi-Wan told him calmly. 

“Dooku made mesa do it.” Loo protested. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Be that as it may, you still conspired to turn the Gungans against the people of Theed.” Padme told him sternly. They marched him to Lyonie who was more angry about the mind control. However he did promise not to march on Theed which was certainly something. They stayed to help reassure the Gungans that the people of Naboo were not at fault, it was the Separatists. 

They ended up having to stay for three days but in the end the matter was resolved quite easily for a change. Obi-Wan was quite pleased. How he wished they could all be this easy. Unfortunately he knew that the upcoming missions were going to be difficult. On the return trip, they told Padme what Dooku had said about the Republic needing to reach out. She agreed to speak with the Senate about trying once more but did not anticipate success. Both the Jedi agreed she could not mention that Dooku had told them that the Separatists might negotiate if the Republic reach out. Palpatine may have Dooku killed for such a thing and they didn’t want that. He could still prove valuable in ending the war. They returned to Coruscant and debriefed the Council. After the meeting, Obi-Wan grabbed Windu for a chat. He told him about Krell becoming a traitor.

“That is grave news.” Windu frowned. “So many of our kin are dying or falling.”

“War has taken its toll on us all.” Obi-Wan told him gravely. “Maybe it is the Jedi who need to change.”

“What do you mean?” Windu asked him sharply. Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

“Jedi have fallen in war because they think that being Generals goes against the Jedi principles of being peacekeepers. Or, they have fallen because they think the Jedi are too traditional, too rigid and maybe they are right. One approach does not fit every child. Anakin proves that.” Windu considered him. 

“What exactly do you propose then?” He asked, voice still cold but tinged with curiosity.

“Nothing right now. The middle of a war is not the time to be making changes. However, I think once the war is over, we should consider what happens then.” Obi-Wan stated. “For now, I just want you to keep an open mind. That is all.” Windu frowned again.

“Obi-Wan...what you speak of...the Order had functioned for millenia.”

“It was not always like this. There was not always a Council to answer to who decided all the rules. The Jedi were spread across the galaxy, each Master choosing how to teach their apprentice. While I think a central Council is a good idea, I think individual flexibility is not a bad thing.” Windu was staring at him, wide-eyed.

“Obi-Wan…” HIs tone was warning now. 

“Just, keep an open mind. The Jedi’s blindness led to their destruction in my time. We need to learn from our mistakes, without having to make the same mistakes a second time.”

“I will meditate on what you have said.” Windu told him, effectively ending the conversation. Obi-Wan nodded. He left to let Windu think.

\-----------------------------------

Mace’s head was spinning. Had that conversation been with anyone else he might have accused them of betraying the Jedi. Yet he knew that Obi-Wan would never betray them. He wondered what had brought this on now of all times. He supposed Obi-Wan had had a long time to think about this, still it didn’t sit quite right with him. Mace made his way back to his quarters to meditate. Usually he would use the meditation rooms but he did not wish to risk being disturbed today. He took up his cross legged position on his bunk and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Mace let go and allowed the Force to envelop him. 

“Hello, old friend.” A voice echoed in his head. It startled Mace so badly that he opened his eyes. All around him was a white foglike substance. Directly in front of him stood Qui-Gon Jinn wearing a very familiar smug expression.

“Qui-Gon?” Mace asked in confusion.

“Glad to see you recognise me after all this time.” Jinn replied. Mace refrained from rolling his eyes but only barely.

“You are rather difficult to forget.” He retorted. Jinn chuckled softly and it was so  _ achingly _ easy to fall into the familiar routine. “Why have I never seen you before?” He asked curiously.

“You were not ready.” Jinn told him simply. Mace bit back a groan of frustration. Jinn obviously knew anyway and smirked once more. Well it had taken all of ten seconds to remember exactly what was so annoying about the Jedi Master. “I cannot reach those who do not wish to be reached.” Jinn added.

“So did you come to tell me something?” Mace asked.

“You are confused.” Jinn stated. Mace bit back a sarcastic retort. 

“Yes, it appears your Padawan takes after you far too much.” Was what he actually decided to say. Jinn smiled proudly.

“Of course. Obi-Wan is a wonderful Jedi.”

“He is.” Mace had to admit. “You taught him well. Just a little too well I think.”

“Why is that?”

“He thinks the whole Jedi Order needs to change. Tell me that isn’t a very  _ you _ thing to think.” Mace did roll his eyes this time.

“Obi-Wan is quite capable of such ideas without my help.” Jinn told him primly. “However, maybe he does have the right idea.”

“Do you know, can you see if it is truly necessary?” Mace couldn’t help but ask.

“The future is always in motion, as you know.” Jinn told him, in an almost chiding tone. Mace was both annoyed and mildly amused by this. “However, I think that you will find things changing whether you like it or not. It is up to the Jedi whether they adapt or not. Consider Obi-Wan. What he lived through, the loss of almost all of the Jedi, including Anakin. Whether you like it or not he has always been attached to the boy. He lost Anakin and all his friends yet he still did not turn to the Dark Side. He became more determined to destroy it.”

“You’re not suggesting we allow such attachment to be commonplace?” Mace asked incredulously. “Obi-Wan may not have turned but not many are as strong as he.”

“I’m suggesting that the Jedi Code is very black and white. No matter how much you try, Mace, the Jedi are still people. People are never completely black and white. They are always both.” Jinn told him gently. “Offering up emotions to the Force does not get rid of them completely.” Mace was reeling. Somehow this conversation was not helping his earlier confusion. “The Force itself is not Light or Dark. It just is. How you use it defines which side you choose but to the Force there are no sides.”

“Qui-Gon…” Mace let out a harsh breath. This was too much. It was against everything the Jedi believed in.

“I do not expect you to believe me and change all of your principles this second, old friend. Change on such a scale will be gradual.”

“Such change is inevitable then?”

“Yes. Change is always inevitable. You only have to choose whether to embrace it or fight it.” Qui-Gon told him gently. 

“I will think on what you have said.” Mace said.

“That is all I ask. And I will be here when you need me again.” Qui-Gon told him. As Mace opened his mouth to ask another question the whiteness faded around him. A second later he was staring at the grey walls of his apartment. Mace shook his head to clear it. Nope. His thoughts were still completely jumbled. What had been suggested to him was improbable.  _ As improbable as a Jedi coming back from the future to tell you the Order is destroyed? _ His brain asked. Well, he had a point. He was definitely more confused than when Obi-Wan had confessed his big secret. At least that was straightforward. There was a goal to achieve and a foreknowledge of the consequences of failure. This was more difficult to wrap his head around. He had been taught the Jedi code his entire life and believed in it fully. How could he be expected to believe it was at least partially wrong? Mace sighed. He needed a distraction to clear his head. Sparring with Skywalker should do it. He was coming along quite well, picking up Vaapad like a natural. Although he had expected nothing less. Mace commed Skywalker who eagerly agreed to another training session.

\-----------------------------------

It was another couple of battle filled weeks before Obi-Wan and Anakin were assigned to Umbara. He and Mace had decided to send Krell on the mission in an attempt to force him to reveal himself. Obi-Wan also warned Anakin about Krell but he wasn’t sure if the younger man would be summoned by Palpatine again. If he was, Master Tiin would have to be put in charge of the 501st so Obi-Wan could keep an eye on Krell.

“This should be an interesting mission.” Anakin sighed as they lay in their bunk aboard the  _ Resolute _ . 

“That’s one word for it.” Obi-Wan muttered. He turned to kiss Anakin. It helped him to relax. They simply lay in each other’s embrace, soaking up the comfort.

“I love you, Obi-Wan. No matter what happens.” Anakin told him softly.

“I love you too, Ani.” Obi-Wan replied. “I wish the war was already over.”

“Don’t we all.” A message from Rex told them they had arrived at Umbara. With a groan, Obi-Wan pulled himself away from Anakin. The younger man wrapped his arm more tightly around him and refused to let him move.

“Ani…” He protested. However, Anakin ignored this and kissed him deeply.

“Please be careful.” He said when they finally separated. Obi-Wan looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes. 

“I will. I have the advantage.”

“That doesn’t mean it will go smoothly.”

“True.” He conceded. “I promise to be careful.” Anakin nodded and then let him up. They made their way to the briefing. Obi-Wan, Anakin and the troops gathered around a holoimage of the area. “Masters Tiin and Krell will be supporting my troops to the south while Anakin’s battalion comes in from the north, taking out enemy reinforcements.” He told the Clones.

“We need to take the Capital quickly and hold it.” Anakin added. “The Umbarans have aligned with the Separatists so we will have to deal with the local militia too. ARC Trooper Fives will be assisting my units on special assignment.” Obi-Wan detected a note of pride in Anakin’s voice at this. Both Jedi had grown very fond of Fives and the rest of his group. 

“Ready to do my part, General Skywalker.” Fives stated.

“You always are, Fives.” Anakin flashed him a grin.

“Nice to have you on board.” Rex told Fives.

“Just like old times.” Fives replied, the smirk evident in his tone.

“Anakin, Cody and I will be twelve klicks south of your location. We will be counting on you to deal with the local fighters.” Obi-Wan told him.

“My units always have to do all the work.” Anakin pretended to complain.

“Yes well, you always seem to volunteer.” Obi-Wan told him dryly. Anakin grinned. “Oh, don’t forget to watch your backs out there.” He added. Anakin nodded. They set off in the gunships. Incoming fire was heavy as expected. They did manage to land close enough to the correct position. Almost immediately there were droids everywhere. Obi-Wan sprung into action, Cody right behind him. 

They fought for hours. About halfway through, a call came through from Anakin, requesting air support. At almost the same time, Cody came over.

“Sir, there is a message from the Jedi Temple.” Obi-Wan swore and then sighed. Palpatine had requested Anakin back then. That complicated things but it wasn’t unexpected. He went to speak to Windu and Yoda.

“Chancellor Palpatine has requested Skywalker personally.” Windu said distastefully. “Master Tiin is to take charge of Skywalker’s legion until he returns.” Obi-Wan bowed and then turned to find Master Saesee Tiin. He was with Pong Krell. Obi-Wan frowned. 

“Master Tiin. Anakin has been summoned back to Coruscant. The Chancellor has requested his presence personally and the Council has agreed. You are to go with the air support he has requested and take charge of the 501st while he is gone. Master Tiin nodded.

“I can go.” Krell offered.

“The Council instructed Master Tiin to go.” Obi-Wan shrugged. Krell looked angry but nodded. Tiin departed and Obi-Wan looked over at Krell wondering how in the Force he should deal with this.


	45. Chapter 45

Anakin was angry the entire trip back. He wondered what the Force could be so important that the Chancellor would pull him away from such a crucial mission. He also wondered why the Council had agreed. Although, the Chancellor could have given them a direct order. Still it made him uneasy. Anakin did not really want to spend more time with the Chancellor than he had to. He tried to meditate on the way back but he was simply too restless. Instead he practised some sparring moves that Windu had been teaching him. Form VII came even more naturally to him than Djem So did.

The Chancellor was there to greet him on his return.

“Ah, Anakin. It is a pleasure.” Palpatine gave him a simpering smile. Anakin had to fight his instinct to recoil and instead smile back.

“Your Excellency. I was told you have a mission for me?” 

“Oh yes. I am attending a meeting between some of our Senators and some Separatists to see if negotiations can be reached.” Anakin raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide his surprise. “I need you to attend as my personal bodyguard.” He had been recalled from an important mission...from Obi-Wan...to be a bodyguard. Anakin was beyond irritated. Exercising all the control he could possibly muster he kept his voice civil.

“Surely Master Yoda or Master Windu, one of the Jedi on Coruscant could have…”

“Yes, possibly. The problem is, Anakin, I have my suspicions about the Jedi. For such a delicate mission I require someone I can trust implicitly.” Palpatine gave him another smile.  _ Well, you certainly don’t want me then,  _ Anakin thought to himself.

“Suspicions, your Excellency?” Anakin asked. Palpatine only nodded.

“We shall discuss such matters on the way.”

“Where exactly is this meeting being held?”

“On Mandalore. We needed a neutral planet.” Palpatine told him. Anakin had to bite back a groan. Not only did he have this meeting and the Chancellor to deal with, he was going back to Mandalore. This was going to be kriffing awful. Not to mention a rather trying test of his patience. “We are to leave immediately.” Palpatine told him. He could only manage a nod. Speaking would not be a good idea just yet. 

They boarded a luxurious ship that had landed shortly after Anakin. He and Palpatine were led to a dining area and sat down at opposite ends of the table. It was feeling like he was an honoured guest, not a body guard right now. Especially as there were plenty of other guards dotted around. He knew he would have to be on his guard. Palpatine would not want these talks to be successful. Something was bound to go wrong.

“Which Senators are attending this meeting?” Anakin asked as they were served some posh looking food he had never seen before. Frankly, it looked disgusting.

“Senators Amidala, Organa, Baab and Burtoni.” Palppatine told him. So quite a mix then. Two of his strongest supporters and two quite against him. Anakin was a little surprised, having expected the Senators to all be strong Palpatine supporters. He hoped this did not mean that Bail and Padme would be the targets of whatever was bound to go wrong. It would make sense. Have negotiations fail and take out two of the strongest voices for negotiations, thus meaning the motion was unlikely to happen again. Anakin would have to keep a close eye out.

“I can’t say I’ve met Senators Burtoni or Baab but I know Senator Amidala to be a wonderful negotiator.” Anakin stated.

“Indeed.” Palpatine smiled and there was a slight edge to it that Anakin did not like. It only increased his suspicions that something was going to happen to Padme. Anakin picked at the food in front of him. It tasted as disgusting as it looked. He suspected it was some kind of fish but whatever it was, it was slimy and rubbery. Not his kind of food at all. 

“Do you not like Burra fish?” Palpatine asked him when it became clear he wasn;t going to manage any more.

“Apparently not. I’m not really one for exotic food. On Tatooine there wasn’t a lot of choice and the Jedi don’t particularly encourage anything more exotic than ration bars.” Anakin shrugged.

“Surely nice food can hardly be a problem. Do they fear you will turn to the Dark Side if you have good taste?” Palpatine gave a small chuckle at his own joke. Anakin pursed his lips.

“They see it as unnecessary indulgence.” He replied shortly. “I see their point. Why should we all eat like kings while people starve on other planets?” Anakin asked, quite aware that his own frequent trips to eat at Dex’s Diner were not necessary either. The Chancellor gave no response.

“To business.” He said a short while later. “Anakin, I believe the Jedi Council is plotting to overthrow the Republic.” Palpatine told him in an urgent whisper, despite their being no need to be quiet.

“Why would they do that? Most Jedi hate politics.” Anakin frowned.

“Ah but they do not like answering to the Senate. They would prefer to run the war their own way.”

“The Jedi wish to end this war.” Anakin retorted.

“As do the Senate.” Palpatine replied calmly. “However a few times I have had to make a request into an executive order because the Jedi will not listen. I believe they grow tired of following orders and wish to rule instead.” Anakin refrained from rolling his eyes. Barely. “I need to know I can trust you.” Anakin bit his lip. His preferred response would be to thrust his lightsaber through the man’s chest and tell him that he could certainly not trust him to help with his awful schemes. However, they could not afford to tip off Palpatine.

“Of course, your Excellency. My loyalty is to the Republic.” Anakin replied carefully. That much was true at least. 

“Good, good. I believe you will make the right decision when the time arises.”

“The time?”

“The time when the Jedi rise up to overthrow me and the Senate.” Palpatine gave him a grim smile.

“Of course.” Anakin inclined his head. He had chosen wrong before but he  _ would  _ make the right choice this time. Just not Palpatine’s version of right. The rest of the trip was more pleasant as he was not forced to make polite conversation with a man he hated more than anyone else in the galaxy. 

When they arrived on Mandalore they found Duchess Satine and the Senators waiting to greet them. Anakin stood on the Chancellor’s right, assuming a stance that would make it clear he was here as a guard. The rest of the guards formed positions around both him and the Chancellor. Satine led them into the Sundari Palace and to a room with a long table in the middle. Sat at the table were four people that Anakin guessed were the Separatist Senators. He did note that Dooku was not present. 

For most of the talking part, Anakin tuned out. He could vaguely hear yelling and angry accusations being tossed about but he paid very little attention. Instead, he focused on the Force. He had to be careful not to reveal to Palpatine his new and increased levels of power, while also keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. It was actually quite a taxing endeavour. As always, he felt Qui-Gon close in the Force, helping him hide some of his excess power. He always felt closer to Qui-Gon while this was going on. It did help to have the comforting presence nearby. 

Nothing seemed to happen until the meeting appeared to be nearing its end. Anakin felt a small nudge in the Force and reacted purely on instinct, pulling Padme towards him. As he did so he yelled for everyone else to duck just as a shot rang out. A window broke as the blaster bolt came from somewhere outside, hitting the chair Padme had been sitting in half a second earlier.

“Thanks.” She breathed as Anakin moved to cover her body with his own.

“Anytime.” He grinned, sitting back up. Another shot rang out, this time aimed at Bail Organa. Thankfully he had already moved behind the table.

“Assassination attempt. This was supposed to be a negotiation!” Senator Burtoni accused the Separatist Senators dramatically.

“No! We had nothing to do with this.” By Bluss replied frantically. 

“Stay down.” Anakin ordered Padme. Then he leapt to his feet and ran out of the Palace towards where the shooter must have been. He had not sensed a Force presence so most likely a bounty hunter. From the angle of the shot, the sniper must have been somewhere on a roof nearby. A third shot fired and Anakin spotted the fiery reddish brown hair of Aurra Sing. Figures. He sped off in her direction but the bounty hunter was already putting away her weapons and getting ready to leave. Anakin gave chase, running through the streets and occasionally on the rooftops of Mandalore. Sing always managed to stay one step ahead. Anakin did damage her speeder before she could get in it but she simply carried on. He noticed that she definitely had a good knowledge of the city layout which he didn’t. Only the Force allowed him to keep pace with her.

Eventually she did run into a dead end. Anakin rounded a corner and found himself face to face with a sniper rifle. His quick reflexes were the only thing that saved him from getting a bullet through the brain. He managed to duck to one side, taking cover behind what looked to be a bin.

“Come out, come out little Jedi.” Aurra crooned. Anakin shuddered a little. Glancing upwards he saw the building was too high for her to escape over as only the Force or a jetpack would allow someone to get high enough. Silently, he jumped up onto the roof. From there he could see Sing slowly moving forwards ready to peer around the corner where he had previously been hiding. Now he jumped down, lightsaber out, and slashed right through the barrel of her gun. To her credit she recovered quickly, pulling a smaller pistol from a side holster and forcing him to roll out of the way. The blaster bolt still caught his side and he hissed in pain. Ignoring it for now, he used the Force to pull the pistol to him and swung his lightsaber up to rest by her throat. 

“Ready to surrender?” He asked.

“Never.” She snarled. Sing made to move backwards away from the lightsaber but Anakin moved in perfect tandem with her. He kept the same distance between them. Eventually she backed up to the wall and glared at him. Then she raised her hands in surrender. Anakin spotted her mouth moving ever so slightly so he moved forwards and put her in cuffs. Then he pulled out an earpiece she had been wearing. On the other end he could hear Cad Bane’s voice. He squashed the earpiece between his fingers and then escorted Sing back to the palace.

“This is the one who was shooting at the Senators.” Anakin informed the group at large. There were various cries of outrage and accusations about who hired her. Anakin kept his eye on the Chancellor who seemed just as angry as the rest, however he got the impression his anger was not for quite the same reasons as everyone else. 

“Who hired you?” Padme asked quietly. Sing just glared at her. 

Who hired you?” Anakin repeated in a dangerous voice. Sing looked at him and seemed to consider him. 

“Count Dooku.” She replied finally. He sensed a lie. For once Dooku had nothing to do with this.

“You lie.” Anakin accused softly.

“No. It was Dooku.”

“Do not insult my intelligence.” He told her, growing angry.

  
“General Skywalker, we shall take her into custody and this bounty hunter will answer to the Senate.” Organa said quietly. Anakin considered. If she was taken into Republic custody the chances of her escaping or being killed before she could talk were very high. However he didn’t have many options. 

“Very well.” He allowed reluctantly. It seemed nothing had been settled at this meeting so the war would be continuing. The Republic party moved to their ships and departed Mandalore.

“You did well, capturing that bounty hunter scum.” Palpatine told him once they had settled down. 

“Just doing my job, your Excellency.” Anakin told him with a slight shrug. The Chancellor smiled fondly at him. It made his skin crawl.

“Indeed. I knew you were the right choice. You are the most powerful of the Jedi.” Anakin felt a brief flash of panic. Had the Chancellor felt his extra power? “Your young Padawan is lucky to learn from such a wise Master.” Palpatine continued. Anakin went from panic to protective rage in a split second. He wanted to yell at Palpatine to stay away from Ahsoka. Still, he tried to control himself, making no response as he couldn’t trust his voice just yet. The rest of the trip passed in silence. Anakin excused himself to check on the prisoner several times. Thankfully nothing happened. Though he expected that to change once back on Coruscant. 

When they finally arrived back, the Chancellor offered for Anakin to come and have a drink with him. He politely declined saying he was required back on Umbara. Thankfully Palpatine simply nodded and said they would have to do so another time. Anakin made his way back to the Temple to find Windu or Yoda. He found Windu in the lightsaber practise area.

“Master Windu.” He called when the older Jedi took a break.

“Ah, Skywalker. You’ve returned.” Windu said. “What did the Chancellor specifically need you for?” Anakin told him everything that had happened, including Palpatine’s words about the Jedi overthrowing the Republic. Windu heaved a sigh.

“It is a shame negotiations failed but he would never have allowed them to succeed. This seems to have been more about trying to turn you away from the Jedi.”

“That was my thought too.” Anakin admitted.

“You did well, Skywalker.” Widu told him with the faintest of smiles. “Now, Umbara. Krell has proven to be a traitor. He took command of part of the 212th attack battalion and tried to persuade them to attack the 501st under the guise of thinking they were Umbarans in disguise. Obi-Wan managed to intervene before we lost too many Clones. However Krell went mad when his plan was thwarted and attacked Obi-Wan. He was injured in the fight.” Anakin’s heart stopped for a couple of beats and then restarted, pounding double time against his ribs.

“Was he severely injured?” He asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“No. Enough to put him out of action briefly but nothing life threatening. Master Tiin got there in time. Krell escaped though. We need you to take some reinforcements back to Umbara and capture Krell.”

“Yes, Master.” Anakin nodded. Receiving no further instructions, he quickly ran to fetch Ahsoka and then the duo went straight to the flagship they were borrowing. The trip to Umbara was unbearable. The only thing keeping him together was the fact that Obi-Wan had not been severely injured. Still, if kriffing Palpatine had not pulled him away then Obi-Wan might not have been injured at all. Another thing Palpatine would pay for. He filled in Ahsoka about the mission to occupy some of his time. He was far too restless to even try taking a nap though he needed one badly. 

Thankfully the trip was relatively short compared to many others he had been on. It was quite annoying that he was closer to Mandalore than Coruscant though. It would have been much quicker and easier to come from Mandalore rather than returning to Coruscant first. Still, nothing to be done about it now. 

When they landed, the first thing Anakin did was find where Obi-Wan was. He and Ahsoka burst into the med tent to find it thankfully empty except for a bunk that held a sleeping Obi-Wan on it. Anakin cursed silently. He wanted to speak to Obi-Wan for himself but he would not wake him up. Instead he settled for gently running a hand through his hair. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Ahsoka asked.

“Master Windu said so.” Anakin shrugged. “Well, we’d best find Master Tiin.” He added reluctantly. The Jedi Master was a few klicks north but the trip was still a dangerous one. Umbarans attacked them several times but the Jedi easily held them off. Finally they reached the forward encampment.

“Master Tiin.” Anakin greeted as the Iktotchi Jedi Master came over to meet them.

“Skywalker. Padawan Tano.” He greeted.

“What’s the situation?” Anakin asked.

“Krell was apprehended by some of the Clones from the 212th. He tried to escape and was killed in his attempt only minutes ago.” Tiin informed them. 

“Do we have any idea why he did this?” Ahsoka asked. Tiin shook his head sadly. 

“No. I wish we did.”

“How goes the rest of the battle?”

“We have taken the Capital. We now need to make sure we can hold it.”

“We brought some reinforcements with us. I will oversee the transport of any injured Clones back onto the ship we came on and take them to the nearest medical facility.” Anakin said. Tiin nodded. Anakin left and began giving out orders for the injured to be moved. After a little while Rex came over.

“Good to see you back, Sir. You missed all the action though.” Rex told him.

“Yeah, I’d much rather have been here.” Anakin told him firmly. “Glad to see you’re still in one piece.”

“Takes more than that lot to take me out, General.” Rex grinned.

“You bet it does.” Ahsoka agreed firmly. “How’s Fives?”

“Just fine. He’ll be pleased to see you. It’s been a while, General.” Rex gave Ahsoka a soft smile that made Anakin raise an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, way too long.” Ahsoka agreed.

“Right, come on, Snips. You go and start getting Obi-Wan’s men onto the ship.”

“Yes, Master.” Eventually all of the injured clones were ready to go. Fresh reinforcements meant that the city was definitely theirs. Best of all, Obi-Wan woke up and was moving around, though a little gingerly. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would be going to take the Clones to the medical facility and then heading back to Coruscant. Master Tiin would remain on Umbara to make sure they maintained the Capital. On the trip to the facility, Anakin went round and made all of the Clones as comfortable as he could. He helped the medical droid to patch up the minor injuries. He was sad to see Longshot, Harper and Echo among the injured but at least they were alive. And they would survive to fight another day. 

When he was finally done, Anakin went back to his quarters and was grateful to see Obi-Wan there with food ready.

“You’re an angel. I’m starving.” Anakin said.

“I thought you might be.” Obi-Wan smiled.

“I’m also glad to see you in one piece.” Anakin added, hugging Obi-Wan tightly before sitting down and stuffing his face. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose slightly at the complete lack of table manners. However, he was mostly used to it by now.

“Yes, I’m rather glad to be in one piece as well.” Obi-Wan admitted with a slight chuckle. “Do you know what happened to Krell in the end?”

“I believe Cody shot him while he tried to escape custody. I believe Cody was rather unhappy you got injured.” Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan gave a slight smile but it was rather forced. Once they had finished eating, Anakin could barely keep his eyes open so the two Jedi got themselves ready for bed and moved to the bunk. Anakin wrapped himself around Obi-Wan and he promptly fell asleep.

Anakin awoke sharply. He had an uneasy feeling that he didn’t like at all. His dreams had been fragmented and the harder he tried to remember, they quicker the memory slipped away. Yet he had the sense it was an important dream. Anakin was distracted by the feeling of fingers running lightly through his hair. A hand that was wrapped around his waist also tightened, pulling him closer to the body next to him.

“You alright?” Came Obi-Wan’s voice from somewhere just above him.

“Yeah. Just a bad feeling about something.” Anakin replied.

“About anything in particular?” Obi-Wan asked, concern colouring his tone.

“Something is coming. Something big.” Anakin told him. It was the only way he could possibly describe what he was feeling. It felt like a turning point was just around the corner but for good or ill he could not tell. 

“Whatever it is, we will deal with it together.” Obi-Wan promised. Anakin twisted slightly so he could look up at the older man. 

“Together.” Anakin repeated. Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss him and soon all ill feelings were washed away. Anakin rolled over so he was hovering above Obi-Wan, allowing their bodies to lightly touch all along their length. He kissed the older man more firmly and felt his arms wrap tightly around him, forcing them closer together. Anakin turned his attention to kissing down Obi-Wan’s neck, sucking gently in various tender spots. It made Obi-Wan shudder and writhe against him in a delicious fashion.

Much to their mutual annoyance a message from Ahsoka interrupted them to let them know they were about to arrive at Coruscant. Anakin groaned. Then he forced himself to get up, pulling Obi-Wan with him.

“Urgh, I don’t want to go to sit in a meeting all day.” Obi-Wan complained. “There are much better things I could be doing.”

“You poor thing.” Anakin mocked with a smirk. Obi-Wan shoved him gently. They went to meet Ahsoka on the bridge. She was with Rex and Cody. Together the group left the ship. Obi-Wan went off to his meeting and Anakin suggested that he and Ahsoka get some sparring practise in. She agreed eagerly. This time he used Vaapad to fight her to make it more interesting. 

He quickly found that the problem with this was it was very hard to hold back while fighting with Form VII. This made it difficult to train with. The reason it worked with Windu teaching Anakin was that they were close enough in level to not need to hold back when fighting each other. Ahsoka, however, was not on Anakin’s level. She was very good but not a match for her Master when fighting outright. This meant he had to switch back to Djem So for training purposes. Still, it felt good to spar.

When they were done he told her to go and get some rest. Anakin went back to the apartment. Despite the fact he had slept earlier he did not feel well rested. He decided to try and get some more sleep in before Obi-Wan came back. 

_ Anakin stood with Obi-Wan before the Jedi Council. However, he noticed that all of the attention was on the other Jedi. It was as if he wasn’t there. _

_ “Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are charged with breaking the Jedi Code and entering into a relationship.” Windu stated flatly. Anakin wondered why his name had not been brought up. _

_ “It was my fault.” He said loudly. None of them seemed to hear him. _

_ “How do you plead?” Ki-Adi Mundi asked coldly. _

_ “It’s true.” Obi-Wan admitted though he sounded proud and not regretful. _

_ “Under normal circumstances you would be expelled from the Jedi Order for your crimes.” Windu told him. Crimes? Anakin was furious but apparently unable to do anything. “However, given the current climate we cannot afford any more rogue Jedi. You will be executed.” Anakin wanted to scream. That was completely unfair. How could they kill someone for being in a relationship? He moved protectively in front of Obi-Wan who had said nothing in his own defence. Obi-Wan had put up no protest to this disgraceful judgement and it killed Anakin. Windu advanced. There was no sorrow or regret in his eyes. The purple lightsaber ignited and he screamed even louder, begging the Jedi Master to stop this nonsense. The blade was thrust forwards, moving straight through Anakin. He whirled around as he heard Obi-Wan gasp. The purple lightsaber had been thrust right into his chest. Red stained the white robes, spreading outwards. Anakin lunged to catch him as he fell backwards but he went right through his arms, landing heavily on the floor. _

_ “How could you!” He screamed at Windu. He could only watch as Obi-Wan died in front of him. _

Anakin sat up, panting hard. Automatically he reached out to the side and only felt cold sheets. Obi-Wan was not there. A flare of panic sparked in his chest. Had that been a real vision? Surely the Jedi wouldn’t. Desperately he reached out for their Force bond and heaved a sigh of relief when he felt Obi-Wan’s presence. Anakin got himself up and took a shower. His body had been covered in sweat. When he felt almost himself again he went to the front room. He saw it was morning and realised he must have slept the entire afternoon and night. As he went about making himself some breakfast, he saw a note from Obi-Wan on the counter saying he had been summoned to another meeting with Windu and then his presence was required in the Senate for something. Anakin felt another brief flare of panic. 

Just as he finished reading the note, there was a ripple in the Force and suddenly he could no longer feel Obi-Wan. Anakin reeled, dropping the box of pancake batter all over the floor. Their connection was gone. He drew in a ragged breath and then forced his unwilling legs to move. He headed directly for the last place he knew Obi-Wan to have been which was on his way to the Senate building. Anakin didn’t even bother to stop and explain as he dashed past a startled Ahsoka. He could think of nothing except Obi-Wan. Maybe he had just been put in Force suppressing cuffs again. That had to be it. 

As he ran through the streets he heard a commotion nearby. Ambulances were there too. Fear gripped his heart as he dashed towards the noise. As he arrived, a body was being moved. It was Obi-Wan. Anakin's legs gave way and he fell to his knees. He could not be dead. He just couldn't. Pain and anger swirling within him, threatening to drown him. He struggled to breath, air would simply not come. Not that it mattered. His world was shattered, lying there on some awful stretched. Anakin's vision narrowed to the small dart in Obi-Wan's neck. He used the Force to summon it to him. Whoever had done this would pay. Dearly.


	46. Chapter 46

Ahsoka hurried after her Master who had left the Temple at a ridiculous speed. The expression on his face made her realise something was terribly wrong. By the time she managed to catch up, she saw him on his knees sobbing. In front of him, a stretcher was being carried into an ambulance. A glimpse of flaming, ginger hair made her heart stop. Combined with Anakin’s reaction she knew without a proper look that the person on that stretcher was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Immediately she crouched down beside her Master.

“Anakin?” She said softly. He made no verbal response, but his hand reached out and gripped her shoulder tightly. Ahsoka put her hand over his and squeezed gently. “Come on, Master. We need to get back to the Temple.”

“No.” Anakin growled. “I  _ will _ find who did this.” His voice was laced with clearly lethal intent.

“And I will help you. I promise. But you are in no state to do anything right now.” Ahsoka told him firmly. She could hardly believe that Obi-Wan was dead. Such a thing was unfathomable but her biggest concern was the sobbing mess that was her Master. She had never seen Anakin lose control like this. Ever. And it was scaring her. The pure hatred in his voice wasn’t helping any, either.

She sagged in relief as he stood up, leaning on her heavily. She wrapped an arm around his waist.

“‘Soka, I don’t…” His voice was now so devastated it made her want to cry. She had no idea how to comfort him. His best friend and lover was dead. There was nothing she  _ could  _ say to make that better. She noticed his hand not holding her was clenched tightly. 

“What have you got there?” She asked curiously.

“The dart that...that…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Ahsoka nodded and pulled it from his fingers. She examined it closely. 

“This is an injection dart.” She frowned after a little while. The difference to a regular dart was extremely subtle. “What poison would have killed him that quickly?” Anakin frowned, finally concentrating on something else.

“Nothing that wouldn’t leave some other kind of sign.” He said finally. 

“So what else could he have been injected with?” She thanked every deity she didn’t really believe in when Anakin’s eyes cleared and he shot completely upright.

“I’m an idiot. Of course.” 

“Of course what?” Ahsoka asked, grateful but confused.

“But the Force connection..?” Anakin was clearly talking to himself now but it still wasn’t making sense to her. “We need to find Rako Hardeen.”

“Rako Hardeen?” She asked.

“Bounty hunter.”

“You think a bounty hunter did this.”

“Yes.” 

“Why him in particular.”

“Call it a hunch.” He gave her a wonky grin that was slightly ruined by the red rimmed eyes and splotchy face. Still, Ahsoka was glad for the attempt. They went back to the Temple to allow Anakin to clean himself up and make it less obvious he had been bawling his eyes out. By the time that was done they had received official news from the Temple that Obi-Wan was dead. Ahsoka stared at Windu who had stopped by to tell them.

“Dead?” She asked. Anakin had suddenly seemed so sure it was something else. 

“He’s dead?” Anakin asked, emerging from the fresher. Windu nodded.

“Skywalker, did Obi-Wan say anything to you about this?” Windu asked in a wary tone that Ahsoka did not understand. Anakin merely nodded. Windu let out a sigh that seemed to be of relief. He nodded to them both and then informed them the funeral would be the next day. Then he left. 

“Master...I…” She didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t worry Snips. I had a hunch that Obi-Wan is just fine once you mentioned the injection dart. Master Windu just confirmed it. This is a cover up so he can go undercover. Obi-Wan mentioned something to me a while back. I just...I had a bad dream and then I felt our Force connection disappear and I panicked.”

“Understandable.” Ahsoka stated. This was a very elaborate cover up. And for some reason Obi-Wan had mentioned it a while back. How long was a while back? Clearly long enough for Anakin to have forgotten such a crucial detail. Something wasn’t adding up here but Ahsoka was too relieved Obi-Wan was alive to care. Then she remembered him telling her about visions of his mother dying. Was Obi-Wan still in danger? “Was it just a bad dream or a vision?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” Anakin admitted slowly. “It didn’t feel like the visions I had of my mother but...I don’t know it just felt off. Like something more than a regular bad dream.” He shrugged and shook his head. Ahsoka frowned. Not a vision but not a regular dream. She didn’t know enough about the Force. She desperately wished Obi-Wan had not chosen now to go undercover.

“Why did your Force connection disappear?” She wondered.

“I wasn’t expecting that bit. I suspect whatever they injected him with also contained something to cut off his connection to the Force. I definitely want to know how they got hold of stuff like that though. It’s very rare. Hopefully it’ll be back soon. It almost feels like missing an arm.” Anakin sighed. 

“Right then, so find this Rako Hardeen and we find Obi-Wan then?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded.

“I think so. We need to arrest him for killing Obi-Wan which allows Obi-Wan to go into cover. Then we wait.”

“Ok. Just tell me what I can do to help.”

“You’re the best, Snips.” Anakin came over and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist in return. It was strange, being as tall as his shoulder now. They embraced for a couple of minutes before he told her the plan.

\--------------------------

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. He really hoped Anakin remembered him mentioning this. It was a while ago and he hadn't realised it was coming up so soon. Windu had suggested it in their meeting the previous morning and he had agreed on the condition that Anakin be informed. What he hadn’t realised was that Windu already had the plan in place. Hardeen had been in place on his way back from his meeting with Padme at the Senate building. Obi-Wan hadn’t even had to take the vitals suppressor he had obtained. Apparently it had been in the dart he had been shot with. His connection to the Force had also been stopped somehow. Windu and Yoda came into the medbay where he was waiting. They had been attending his fake funeral. 

“We’re sure you remember the plan.” Windu stated. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“How did Anakin handle the news?” 

“He was understandably distraught at first.” Windu replied. Obi-Wan cursed inwardly. That must mean Anakin had forgotten. He supposed that was understandable, if he had felt their connection disappear without reason he would assume the worst.

“He was supposed to be told.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the slight accusation in his voice.

“I asked if you had spoken to him about this and he nodded in return. I assume that he eventually remembered.” Windu seemed to be refraining from rolling his eyes.

The droid came over to give him his makeover. He cringed slightly as it prepared to shave his hair and beard off. It took a lot of willpower not to back away. A few seconds later his head was very cold. Obi-Wan ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his cheek and chin. It felt wrong. Not to mention he very much enjoyed Anakin running his fingers through his hair. It would take far too long to grow back. Still, needs must. 

“Facial transformation program ready.” The droid announced. Obi-Wan sighed once more.

“Let’s get this over with.” He muttered. Then he lay back on the bed and felt the prick on a needle in his neck. A second later his entire head hurt as every cell was changed. He gasped in pain. Both hands moved to cradle his face. He let out a yell and then finally it was over. Obi-Wan sat up, panting heavily. “I’d forgotten it was that horrible.” He groaned.

“At least it’s quick.” Windu told him with a sympathetic smile.

“How do I look?”

“Awful, quite frankly.” Windu chuckled. They made their way to the place they had planned to meet Hardeen. Obi-Wan sat in the chair and waited. It was only a few minutes before Hardeen came in.

“Well done, Mr Hardeen. You have done the job we hired you for and your credits are right there.” He waved a hand and indicated a package on the table beside him. “But first, we need one more thing.” He said before standing up and moved into the light. Hardeen’s eyes widened. “Your clothes.”

“What the…” Hardeen backed away in shock. Windu put a hand on his shoulder and he recoiled. They tied him up and got him talking into the device while Obi-Wan changed into his clothes. They smelled a little and he had to stop himself wrinkling his nose. 

“Do I look like a criminal yet?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Definitely. Now you just need to sound like one.” Windu told him grimly. Obi-Wan winced. Windu put Hardeen to sleep and Obi-Wan grabbed the device. He closed his eyes and swallowed the wretched thing. It was as painful as he remembered. Obi-Wan gagged violently and then it was over. He took a few moments and regained his breath.

“That is still strange.” It was definitely strange hearing someone else’s voice coming out of his own mouth. Almost as strange as holding his chin and not feeling the usual beard. Still they wouldn’t have long before Anakin arrived. Hopefully. Windu took Hardeen away and Obi-Wan lay himself down on the bed. A while later the door opened.

“Is he dead?” Ahsoka asked.

“If it isn’t him then he’s about to be.” Anakin muttered in return. Oh good. It seemed that he had remembered. A hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him over. Anakin’s face was glaring down at him. Obi-Wan glanced at the door to make sure it was closed.

“You took your time.” He said, risking a small smirk. Relief flashed across Anakin’s face.

“Oh thank the Force.” Anakin gasped before pulling him up and into a hug which he eagerly returned. Obi-Wan jolted as there was a violent punch on his upper arm.

“Ow!” He complained.

“That’s for not warning us you were going to fake your death.” Ahsoka told him angrily. Obi-Wan smiled down at the young Togruta fondly. 

“I’m sorry. I had intended to tell you both but Master Windu moved up the time scale. I got hit on my way back from the Senate instead of later in the afternoon.”

“I thought...I thought…” Anakin muttered brokenly, putting his hand against Obi-Wan’s chest. Right over his steadily beating heart.

“I’m alright. I’m right here.” Obi-Wan soothed, placing his own hand over Anakin’s.

“You sound wrong.”

“Yeah, voice has been changed to Hardeen’s.”

“I don’t like it. I miss yours.”

“Well, I’m glad you prefer me to a criminal.” Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. “Now, we don’t have much time. You need to be arresting me.” Anakin nodded. Then, without warning, he punched him in the face. “Ow!” Obi-Wan protested for the second time.

“Just making it look real.” Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He allowed himself to be placed in cuffs and as he did so, he felt his Force connection come rushing back. Both he and Anakin let out sighs of relief as their bond also returned. It did allow him to sense that Anakin got far too much pleasure out of cuffing his arms behind his back. Thankfully, they made the whole show look convincing once they got to the main part of the bar. Anakin handed him off to the Clones in charge of the prison. He certainly was not looking forward to prison food. It was disgusting.

As he collected the slop that they called food, the other prisoners were staring at him. Whispering that he was the one who had killed a Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi no less. He sat down at the empty end of a table and glared down at the goop. He took a mouthful and spat it out in disgust. He would take liquid ration bars any day over this tripe. One of the prisoners came over and started saying that he didn’t look so tough.

“This food is terrible.” Obi-Wan stated. Then he stabbed the fork into the webbed hand. He grabbed the other man by the ear and pulled him closer. “Maybe you’d taste better.” The Clones broke up the fight and Obi-Wan inwardly frowned at himself. Such barbaric behaviour. Still, worse would be required soon enough. A Phindian came over. Obi-Wan recognised him as Moralo Eval.

“So, when you killed that Jedi. Was it for money, or revenge?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Maybe I was bored.” He stated, making an unsubtle reference to the fact he knew who Moralo Eval was. Eval chuckled grimly.

“I’ll be seeing you, Mr Hardeen.” He said as he walked away. Unsurprisingly, Obi-Wan found himself sharing a cell with the Phindian once more.

“What a coincidence.”

“No coincidence. I am Moralo Eval and I have great influence here.”

“What do you want from me?” Obi-Wan asked.

“A man like you. There’s bigger game than Jedi.” Eval smiled. “If you’ve got the guts.” He added.

“I’m listening.” Obi-Wan took a seat.

“It’s a brilliant plan if I do say so myself. It involves the Chancellor. Tomorrow, someone shall start a riot in the canteen and we escape in the chaos. An...acquaintance will meet us outside to pick us up.” 

“What’s the plan with the Chancellor?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You’ll find out once we are out of here.” Eval told him firmly.

“Fine.” He shrugged. 

The next morning he was taken to the gym and easily found the commlink. He made contact with Windu, Yoda and Anakin, who he assumed had forced his way into the meeting. There was little to tell that they didn’t already know. Obi-Wan did mention that Eval had someone picking him up once they escaped. He assumed it was Bane as he had not been arrested this time. Then he had to go. 

As expected, a riot broke out at lunchtime. This time around Eval paid off a random prisoner to start a fight with the guy who had bothered Obi-Wan yesterday. Obi-Wan made sure to sit by Eval and they both slipped out during the chaos. They made their way through the morgue and Eval pushed in the code at one of the panels. Once inside they hid in the coffins. Thankfully, this time he didn’t have to share with a dead body. 

They easily overpowered the guards at the cremation centre. As they burst out into the fresh night air, Eval shot the Clones that were guarding the exit. Bane was waiting. They both jumped into the ship and Bane flew off.

“Who’s this?” He asked Eval, nodding his head back towards Obi-Wan.

“Rako Hardeen. Killed a Jedi, thought he could be of some use.” Eval shrugged.

Bane frowned but said nothing. His silence seemed to be an agreement as nothing further was said on the subject.

They left Coruscant with terrible ease. Obi-Wan figured they really needed to upgrade their security on the prisons at some point. As before, they flew to Nal hutta where Obi-Wan took one of Anakin’s favourite things to do and crashed the ship. They climbed out of the sinking ship.

“Nobody can trace us here. The swamp will swallow up the ship.” That was a bit of a lie. He had complete faith that Anakin could track him. Although he hoped that he wasn’t. There was no need for it.

“So we leave no trace of our crash. Moralo Eval likes a man who plans ahead.” Eval said appreciatively. “You do have a plan?” He added questioningly.

“Yeah.” Obi-Wan agreed. “We can get a new ship at the Bilbousa Bazaar. This time we buy one or we have the authorities back on our trail.” He also wanted to do this as legally as possible. It was bad enough innocent guards and Clones had been killed in their escape.

“You need to ditch the prison fatigues.” Bane pointed out. “You will already have a bounty on your heads for escaping and I have one myself.” They arrived at the bazaar, drawing several looks for their outfits. Obi-Wan and Eval had to dodge the local security a few times.They got themselves some new clothes and then split up. Obi-Wan was quite happy to be in charge of finding a ship, suspecting that Bane would probably try to ditch him if he and Eval got the ship. Bane had made no mention of ditching him so far but that only made him more suspicious.

As before he put a tracking device on their ship as a precaution. Bane and Eval arrived as he secured the deal. Bane tried to tell him he wasn’t coming. The shop owner from earlier was pointing them out to local security. Anticipating the spray in the face, Obi-Wan ducked under it and shoved Bane into the ship, jumping after him. The ramp closed behind them as Eval got them flying.

“What was that?” Bane asked furiously.

“You’re not getting rid of me until I get my reward.” Obi-Wan snarled back. 

“You are resourceful. I’ll give you that.” Eval smirked at him. Obi-Wan then had to consider his next move carefully. They were likely to be pursued by Hutt ships. Thankfully it would take a while to find them given that he was no longer a prisoner able to give them away. Eventually they made it away from Nal Hutta. Eval went to inform Dooku that he was on his way to Serenno.

Serenno was a beautiful planet, Obi-Wan had to admit. Despite the beauty he was rather on edge. He would have to hide his Force signature so that Dooku did not realise he could use the Force. While still needing the Force to get him through that blasted competition alive. Once they landed, Eval apologised to Dooku for being late. Unsurprisingly the Count was rather unhappy.

“I see Cad Bane is with you. Who is the other one?” Dooku asked as Bane and Obi-Wan got off the ship.

“Rako Hardeen. Proved himself resourceful. Helped me to escape. Thought he might be useful for the tournament.” Eval explained.

“Enough talk. I want my money.” Bane interjected.

“So do I.” Obi-Wan spoke up for the first time.

“You shall have it, and perhaps much more, both of you.” Dooku assured them. “If you would like to enter our friendly little contest.”

“I’m in if he is.” Obi-Wan jerked his head towards Bane.

“You already owe me for one job, Dooku. Anything else will cost you triple.”

  
“I assure you that if you survive the challenge, the reward will be well worth it.” Dooku told Bane. Obi-Wan refrained from rolling his eyes. Any challenge that had the possibility of not surviving had to have a good reward or nobody would bother. Well unless they were completely stupid and then it may not be quite such a sad thing if they did not make it. Obi-Wan shook himself at the thought. He had been among criminals for far too long. And it had only been a few days. Bane and Obi-Wan shouldered past Eval and into the building.

They wandered past several other bounty hunters. Bane shot one of them for his hat before Obi-Wan could stop him, expecting it or not. He bit his lip to refrain from yelling at him. It would certainly blow his cover. He was saved by Dooku’s arrival.

“Welcome to Serenno. You have been summoned because you are the best bounty hunters in the galaxy.” He said. Then he introduced all of them to each other. “Soon all eleven of you will enter that we call ‘The Box’.” He indicated the hovering cube behind them. “Some of you will not make it out alive. Of those who do, we are looking for the five most skilled amongst you. Any other survivors will be eliminated to preserve the integrity of the mission that awaits you.” They were instructed to put their weapons on a trolley as Dooku continued talking. When he was done, Moralo Eval took over.

“Listen up. The Box was designed by me, Moralo Eval, to simulate certain situations that might happen on the job. Go now. Enter the Box. If you have the courage.” A ramp lowered and they all walked inside. They stood on a platform that took them upwards. They ended up in a cubed room with white tiles. Suddenly Moralo Eval’s picture took up all the side walls. 

“Before we begin. Let me just say there is only one rule inside the Box. There are no rules.” Obi-Wan wanted to roll his eyes once more. How could it be a rule that there were no rules? It was ridiculous. One of the bounty hunters asked a question. “The point, is to escape and quickly. Only the survivors will advance to the next challenge.” Then the image disappeared and the white walls were back.Everyone glanced around nervously.

Suddenly one of the floor tiles retracted downwards and a green gas came hissing out.

“Dioxis. Breathe it and your dead.” Obi-Wan warned the rest out of instinct. He needed to stop that. No matter his general desire to save everyone. Even if he did save them, they would be killed once they got out anyway. He needed to divert attention from himself. Even if it went against every instinct in him. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and concentrated. Some of the tiles started rising. Everyone began scrambling to get on one. Obi-Wan kicked Bane off of one and took his place. Bane recovered quickly and stole another tile, glaring at Obi-Wan.

“That wasn’t so hard.” One commented. Obi-Wan couldn’t see who. One of the tiles went right up to the ceiling, forcing the occupant down to another one. This pushed off the current occupant. Then the ceiling began coming down. Obi-Wan jumped off of his perch and quickly looked for the one tile that had sunk. He jumped down and looked for the way out. A panel in the bottom retreated. A small tunnel lit up. He followed it without calling to the others this time. It would only make him look weak. After a few moments he had to climb. He emerged onto a platform in the middle of a similar room except it was black. Not long after, Bane clambered up beside him, followed by most of the other bounty hunters. Onca did not emerge.

The platform sunk to the floor. Then came the moving blocks with laser spikes on the end. Lovely. He watched long enough to recall the pattern and then began moving. The others would notice a likely follow. Bane was the first one after him but the others all quickly began moving. Swan and Sinrich died but the others all made it up.

The next room had a reddish light. One side lit up as a picture of Moralo Eval appeared once more.

“To reach your final challenge, you must pass through my ray shield.” Said shield was put up as he finished the sentence. One panel flipped open to reveal a switch. “The switch to turn it off is on the other side. The syringe on the platform,” A platform emerged. “Contains a highly electrolytic serum that will allow you to pass through the shield. However it is toxic to all but one of you.” The person reaching out for the serum quickly retracted their hand. As they all looked around, the platform with the serum on began to rise higher. Everyone made a jump for it but a shield was erected just above the floor, killing the Rodian bounty hunter, Jakoli. More, smaller, platforms rise up creating a path to the switch. Derrown made a grab for the serum but Bane stopped him.

“Who put you in charge?” Bane snarled angrily. 

“He’s a Parwan. His blood can take the serum.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Are you sure?” Bane asked. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow behind the safety of his helmet. 

“Fifty-fifty. Depends on the blood of the Parwan but of all of us he’s the most likely.” Obi-Wan shrugged. Bane didn’t look happy but allowed Derrown to take the serum from him. As the Parwan got closer to the switch, some of the platform descended again and the ray shield got closer.

“Hurry up.” Bane growled. There was some desperate shuffling to stay on the small platforms. Mantu got hit by one of the closing ray shields and fell to the floor being electrocuted by the bottom one. Thankfully Derrown took the serum. He pressed the button just before the shields closed around the rest of them. Obi-Wan let out a deep breath and the ray shields disappeared. That had been far too close. As they made their way through the newly revealed exit, Bane glanced at him.

“How did you know about Parwan blood?”

“Used to kill ‘em for a living.” Obi-Wan shrugged. Derrown made a noise of horror but continued on. They emerged into another similar room.

“The final challenge had arrived.” Moralo Eval told them. All the tiles on the floor flipped open to reveal flamethrowers, making the floor unusable. A side panel slid open and Moralo Eval stood there. “Unfortunately no.” The floor began rising until the flames were all around them. Then they disappeared and the platform was now larger. A gun appeared. “We are going to test your sniper skills. Hit the target.” A target moved around the wall until it stopped opposite them. Sixtat ran forwards.

“Stand back. I show you how it is done.” He stated proudly. He hit the first couple but then missed and was thrown down to the flames. Obi-Wan hid his wince. He volunteered to go next. He hit the first three quickly.

“This is not the first time you’ve shown them how to do it.” Eval sneered. “Five more hits from you.” Everybody else rose up and Obi-Wan’s platform shrank. He recalled this deception and could only pray that Bane now respected him enough to save him. He hit the four targets he could, using the Force to guide him. As expected the blaster did not fire a fifth time.

“There’s no fifth blaster bolt.” Obi-Wan accused.

“Oh, what a shame.” Eval mocked. “Out of charges. As a bounty hunter it is also important to be lucky. You, are out of luck, Hardeen.” Obi-Wan held his breath as the platform swiftly began to descend. He briefly thought of how Anakin would react if he died now. It felt like eternity before a cable wrapped around his outstretched arm. Obi-Wan jerked violently as his fall was stopped. Glancing up, he saw Bane leaning over. 

“How dare you defy Moralo Eval.” Eval cried at Bane.

“If you’re going to kill him, do it like a man.” Bane sneered in return.

“You heard him, Eval.” Came Dooku’s voice. Then his face appeared on the wall opposite. “Show us what  _ you  _ are made of.” The flames disappeared except the ones at the edges as the wall panel came forwards, forcing Eval to fall onto the floor. A platform rose up so Obi-Wan could drop safely onto it. Then he was taken to the floor to face Eval. Eval summoned four probe droids. Obi-Wan, careful not to use too much of the Force with Dooku watching, destroyed them all.

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” He sneered.

“You my friend, have seen nothing yet.” He made to press another button on his controls.

“More help? Afraid you’ll lose in a fair fight?” Obi-Wan taunted. This infuriated him and they traded blows. Eventually Obi-Wan had him pinned with his head over the flames.

“Finish him, Hardeen.” Dooku ordered. Obi-Wan hesitated. It would gain him a lot of respect and aid in keeping his cover. Yet, at the moment, Eval was an unarmed man. Obi-Wan sighed. He couldn’t. 

“All due respect, I just want to do my damn job and get my damned money.” He stated, standing up.

“Very disappointing.” Dooku intoned. “However, you are to be congratulated on surviving the box. Tomorrow you will kidnap Chancellor Palptatine at the festival on Naboo. With the leader of the Republic as our hostage, we will demand the release of all Separatist prisoners. If our demand is not met then the Chancellor shall be executed. Either way, you shall help to reshape the galaxy. Once you are all on the transport, Eval will run you through his plan. However, the job on Naboo will be run by Cad Bane.” Dooku announced. Obi-Wan noted Eval’s fury. “All of you work for him now.” With that, he disappeared.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh and yet maybe the true trouble is only just beginning.

Anakin hated waiting. To put it mildly. Just knowing that Obi-Wan was out there, putting himself in terrible danger while Anakin had to wait it out at the Temple was beyond frustrating. The Chancellor had tried to convince him that the Jedi didn’t trust him and that he should track down the bounty hunters by himself. Anakin had resisted the temptation with quite a lot of difficulty. Even if he couldn’t catch them, it would have been good to assure himself Obi-Wan was alive and ok. There had been no contact for days and it was stressing him out. Ahsoka was suffering as well. She was also still upset with Obi-Wan for pre-warning Anakin, even if he did forget for a short while, and not her. She felt he didn’t trust her. Anakin had tried to reassure her but he couldn’t find the words. The only reason Obi-Wan had told him was because he had not done so before and realised it was a bad idea. He hadn’t trusted Anakin either. He knew how much it stung. 

Worse, he continued to dream about Obi-Wan being killed by the Council. Each time was different, sometimes he was there, sometimes he and Obi-Wan fought back together but the end result was always the same. Obi-Wan died in his arms. It may not be a Force vision like the ones about his mother but Anakin was convinced it was a warning all the same. Revealing the truth about himself and Obi-Wan would have deadly consequences. Maybe from the Council or maybe they were simply the ones Anakin’s subconscious was most afraid of. Still, the end result wouldn’t be good. 

The only thing keeping him going was the connection with Obi-Wan. It allowed him to know the other man was alive and uninjured. Finally he had to attend the briefing about the Naboo festival of light. Mace pointed out that they hadn’t heard from Obi-Wan so no longer had the advantage.

“Obi-Wan will do his part. We had best make sure we do ours.” Anakin spoke up, unwilling to hear any form of slander against Obi-Wan. Even if it was unintentional. His nerves could not take it. He saw the looks Windu and Yoda exchanged but he didn’t care right then. He needed the next twenty four hours to be over with. He needed Obi-Wan back in his arms. 

The next morning, he, Ahsoka and Windu transported the Chancellor to Naboo. The trip was spent with the Chancellor trying to convince them that so much security wasn’t necessary. Anakin was beginning to wonder if he did actually want to be kidnapped. Obviously he knew that the other side wouldn’t kill him as he controlled them as well, but it was still odd. He was grateful to finally arrive on Naboo. The Queen was there to greet them with Padme and the rest of her retinue. The Queen and the Chancellor greeted each other. He made some comments about the amount of security but neither Jedi could be bothered to argue with him yet again. 

“Anakin, Ahsoka, it is good to see you both again. Welcome to the festival.” Padme smiled at them as the Chancellor moved off.

“I’ve never seen the Festival of Light.” Ahsoka commented. “Seems like a big event.”

“It is, Snips. It’s good to see you too, Senator Amidala.” Anakin smiled at Padme. He was glad she was here despite the danger. “They are expecting a large crowd which will make it difficult for Dooku to attack during the Ceremony. That leaves the palace as the best place for an ambush.” Anakin addressed Ahsoka.

“Are you that certain an attack is going to happen?” Padme asked a little sadly.

“Sorry Padme, but yes.” Anakin sighed. “Ahsoka is to be your personal bodyguard.” 

“At your service, my lady.” Ahsoka grinned. Padme smiled at her.

“If there is trouble, Ahsoka will get you, the Queen and the rest of your staff to safety.” Anakin stated.

“What about you?” Padme questioned.

“Oh, I’ll be in the thick of all the trouble.” Anakin smirked.

“Sounds about right.” Padme laughed. They got themselves ready for the festival. He received word from Windu that Obi-Wan had made brief contact but only enough to let them know he was alive. He had been unable to say anything. Anakin had rolled his eyes. He could have told them Obi-Wan was alive easily enough. Still official confirmation was good. And he did appreciate Windu taking the time to let him know. It was more than he would have expected from the older Jedi. Anakin regretfully had to tail Palpatine all day while Ahsoka trailed Padme and the Queen all day. Windu was in charge of general security. 

Soon it was time for the Festival. Anakin took up his position on the platform. The Chancellor was led out by the Senate guards and the ray shield was put in place. The Chancellor began his speech. Anakin paid no attention to this and glanced around the arena looking for anything out of place. Once he was finished the fireworks started. Anakin’s heart ached for the time that he and Obi-Wan had spent together watching the fireworks for the New Year, here on Naboo. It hadn’t been that long ago but it felt like an age. Suddenly he was yanked out of his thoughts.

“Skywalker! The shield generator.” Windu snapped at him. Anakin glanced over, leaping into action. A Parwan was moving through the shield. He reached for the Force to hold him but he was a second too late. The shield generator exploded and he was thrown backwards in the blast. Anakin groaned. His head was ringing but he could make out Ahsoka leading the Queen and Padme to safety. That was good. Now. Then he heard Windu tell two guards to take the Chancellor to the speeder.

“Mace.” Anakin tried to call out to him but he barely managed more than a croak. He took a deep breath and forced himself into a sitting position. His ribs protested violently. “Mace! Obi-Wan said they were disguised as guards.” He managed, Windu looked over at him and then made to stop the guards he had just trusted with the Chancellor. Anakin then clambered to his feet and drew his lightsaber. Jumping over the railing he slashed through some of the Parwan’s tentacles. He dodged as the rest tried to grab him and killed the bounty hunter with a simple thrust of his weapon. As the Parwan dropped to the ground, Anakin glanced around him. The two guards were being pursued by Windu, leaving the Chancellor prone on the ground. As Anakin was about to head over to him, Bane emerged and dragged the Chancellor towards a speeder that had just arrived.

“Oh no you don’t.” He grumbled to himself. It really was a lot of effort to rescue the man most likely behind this. With a sigh, he leapt forwards after Bane and the one he presumed was Eval. They got away just before he could reach them. Anakin snarled in frustration. His ribs ached. Then he spotted the second speeder that the two guards had not taken. He jumped into it and as he was about to take off and follow Bane, Windu arrived back. Together they took off after Bane, Eval and the Chancellor. Anakin arrived at their location just in time to see Obi-Wan fighting Bane. He jumped in and pointed his lightsaber at Eval. Windu aided Obi-Wan with Bane.

“Hold it right there.” Anakin stated firmly.

“Do not kill, Moralo Eval.” Eval pleaded. Anakin huffed. 

“Doing alright, Obi-Wan?” He asked a little smugly as Bane was cuffed, Windu’s lightsaber trained on him regardless.

“Kenobi.” Bane spat. “I should have known.” With the Chancellor rescued and his captors now the ones that had been captured, they headed back to Theed. Obi-Wan had to give his report to Windu. Anakin had to go back to act as the Chancellor’s bodyguard. Obi-Wan told him that he would be going straight back to the transformation chamber once the debrief was complete. The Chancellor announced that now the threat had passed, Anakin was the only security he required. Especially as the guards had been infiltrated. Anakin groaned. He had already had enough of Palpatine for one day, he did not wish to be in his presence any longer, especially on his own. It was easier when other guards were around too. At least Obi-Wan would be back to himself soon. And Anakin knew he would not leave Naboo while Anakin was here so he would probably skulk around until they could manage some alone time. He hoped, anyway. 

He walked the Chancellor down one of the long corridors of Theed Palace. Palpatine was talking about a banquet supposedly organised by Padme. Something wasn’t right. Padme would have told him if there was a banquet. There was also no movement in the corridor beside themselves, not to mention no noise coming from ahead of them. There should certainly be more people around if a banquet was to be held. He reached into the Force. Dooku was here.

“Chancellor, I strongly suspect Dooku is behind that door. We should leave, now.” Anakin warned.

“However can you tell?” Palpatine asked in fake astonishment.

“I can sense the Dark Side. I recognise the signature as Dooku’s.” Anakin moved Palpatine behind him. It was laughable really, protecting Palpatine from his own apprentice. Although, Dooku might actually get around to killing his Master these days. 

“Oh it’s far too late to be leaving, Skywalker.” Dooku said as the doors slid open in front of them. He was seated at the far end of a long table. Anakin sensed droids coming up behind him. He leapt backwards and slashed through one easily. The second one dodged his attack and blocked his follow up. Then Anakin was the one forced to dodge a quick flurry of blows. Eventually he managed to take off one of its legs and then the arm holding its weapon. With that done it was easy to dispatch it. By the time he was done, Dooku was dragging the Chancellor away. Anakin was tempted to let him. However, that would be rather difficult to explain to the rest of the Jedi. 

With a reluctant sigh, Anakin began to follow but more droids blocked his path. By the time he finally disposed of these ones, Obi-Wan had joined him, looking like himself again except for the hair and beard. Disregarding the fact that they had very little time, Anakin pulled him in for a searing kiss. Force he had missed this. It felt strange without the usual feeling of Obi-Wan’s beard against his cheek and no hair to grip at the back of his neck. Regardless of the little details, Obi-Wan was back and with him. Anakin sighed in relief and gratitude.

“Never,  _ ever,  _ do that to me again.” He breathed heavily once they finally pulled apart.

“Never.” Obi-Wan promised. Then they sprinted off after the Chancellor. They arrived too late. Dooku’s ship was about to fly away. Desperately, Anakin threw a homing beacon onto the ship.

“Come on.” Anakin urged. Obi-Wan followed as Anakin led the way to the hangar. They passed a very confused Padme and some of the Theed Royal guard. Ahsoka was with them. She began charging after Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“Dooku has the Chancellor.” Obi-Wan explained to Padme as they ran past. “We’re tracking his ship.” He called down the corridor. They arrived at the hangar and Anakin skidded to a halt, looking around for a suitable ship. He located one and dashed on board, wishing Artoo was with him. Obi-Wan sat down in the co-pilot seat and they set off. Ahsoka sat down behind him.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” Anakin said as they flew.

“Me too.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “I knew Dooku had placed a commlink in my gun case and was listening in which is why I couldn’t make more contact. It seems he still stood up the bounty hunters. I guess that must have been his plan all along. I assumed he changed the plan because he found out I was a traitor when I communicated with Mace.” Obi-Wan sighed. “This is actually worse than last time. We actually stopped Palpatine getting kidnapped last time.”

“Well, Maybe Dooku’ll kill him for us before we arrive.” Anakin smirked.

“I somehow doubt that. I don’t think he will go as far as killing him yet.” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin shrugged.

“I can still hope.” 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan gave him a fond smile.

“Sorry to break this up, but what the kriffing hell happened?” Ahsoka asked. “I thought the problem was over.” Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her language. He knew that was his fault. Obi-Wan gave her a quick overview.

“I threw a homing beacon on Dooku’s ship so now we’re chasing after him.” Anakin finished the explanation. 

“Right.” Ahsoka nodded. Finally, Dooku’s flagship came into view. Anakin blasted the control so they could land safely. Obi-Wan sent a message to the Temple with the location and a request for backup. Yoda told them a fleet would be there within half an hour. Windu was also on his way. They ran off the ship and battle droids were already gathering by the time they made it off the docking ramp. Between the three of them they disposed of them easily enough.

“Kriff. I wish Artoo were here.” Anakin muttered, voicing his desire out loud this time.

“Yeah, he’d be a big help. I guess we start at the top?” Ahsoka suggested.

“Might as well.” Obi-Wan agreed. They stepped into an elevator and waited as it took them upwards. “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“You have a bad feeling about everything.” Anakin teased, despite his own tenseness. 

“I’m pretty sure that bad feeling is simply having Anakin around given his ability to attract trouble.” Ahsoka put it. Anakin pouted at her as Obi-Wan chuckled.

“You might be right about that.” He said. Anakin turned his pout on Obi-Wan who simply grinned at him. Anakin cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to pretend to be offended when presented with that face. All he wanted to do was kiss him but restrained himself for Ahsoka’s sake.

Finally they arrived at the top floor. There were several battle droids that were easily disposed of. The trio walked through the double doors on their left and saw Palpatine bound to a chair that looked distinctly like a throne. Anakin frowned at that. It certainly didn’t seem like he was being treated as a high profile captive. He briefly paused to wonder why he was  _ here  _ and not in a cell but then Anakin suddenly had double vision. He could see what was going on and yet he could also see the visions that Obi-Wan had shown him despite it not being the same ship they had rescued the Chancellor on in Obi-Wan’s past. He clutched his head.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s concerned voice sounded to his right.

“I’m alright.” He muttered. Then he shook himself and cleared his head. “Let’s get this over with.” They made their way down the steps and over to the Chancellor.

“Chancellor, are you alright?” Ahsoka asked.

“Count Dooku.” Was all he said, indicating behind them. They turned around and Dooku was indeed strolling into the room.

“We can deal with this. You just stay there.” Anakin told Palpatine, giving him a smile he hoped wasn’t overly sarcastic. He heard Obi-Wan suppress a snort and guessed he hadn’t been very successful. Anakin allowed himself a grin. 

“He’s a Sith Lord.” Palpatine pointed out.

“As you keep telling me, I  _ am _ exceptionally talented. I bested Dooku alone on Tatooine and now I have two other Jedi with me.” Anakin rolled his eyes. “We got this.” But then, that’s probably exactly what Palpatine had been counting on. Dooku gracefully flipped over the railings and joined them on the ground. He ignited his lightsaber and the three Jedi did the same. They stared at each other, nobody willing to make the first move. Dooku knew he was outnumbered but seemed to remain relatively confident. 

Sick of waiting, Anakin moved in. Ahsoka was immediately moving beside him. Obi-Wan was a little slower. Ahsoka struck first and was easily repelled. Anakin then joined in, throwing in a Hawk Bat Swoop that Dooku just managed to dodge. However, his neat dodge took him directly into the path of Obi-Wan’s attack. The red blade barely managed to deflect the blue. They continued this three pronged attack, working seamlessly as a unit. Obi-Wan providing a Circle of Shelter while Anakin pressed the attack. Ahsoka provided a neat mix of attack and defence. One second she would join Anakin in an attack and then helped to block the retaliation that Obi-Wan couldn’t reach or simply missed. Dooku was quickly losing ground. It was quite clear he was no match for all three of them.

Then more droids flooded into the room. Ahsoka broke off from the fight to deal with them. Anakin fought ferociously, moving from Ataru to Djem So as it suited his partnership with Obi-Wan. He used the Force to put more power into his movements. It looked like Ahsoka was going to be overwhelmed by the droids and it momentarily distracted Anakin. Dooku managed to kick him away.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called in concern. He didn’t pause in the attack but now it was much more even. Anakin picked himself up off the floor and sprinted back across the room, dispatching several droids that got in his way. As he moved towards Dooku, the fallen Jedi hit Obi-Wan with a blast of Force lightning. The blue energy arced up his body and threw him into the railings. He collapsed to the floor and Dooku pulled the railing down on him. Anakin snarled in fury. He leapt towards Dooku, lightsaber flashing. Now he pushed himself into Vaapad. He allowed his anger and worry and general frustration to wrap around him, using it to power all of his blows. 

Anakin lost track of time. Slowly he could see that he was gaining ground. Dooku’s careful movements were slowly becoming more sloppy as he struggled to cope with Anakin’s sheer power. Anakin was both younger and more powerful. Despite the fact that Anakin had already been in a couple of fights, Dooku could not hope to match him for much longer. The younger man called on all of his power and let the Force wrap around him. He was untouchable. Everything became a blur of red and blue. When he came back to himself, he was standing over Dooku, Dooku’s own blade in his hand. Red and blue blades crossed right by his neck. The elder man’s hands hung loosely by his sides.

“Yes, Anakin. Very good. Now kill him. End this war and become a hero.” Palpatine cheered him on in a hypnotically soft voice. Dooku’s eyes went wide. Anakin gave him a smirk. 

“Master, don’t. He’s unarmed. You won.” Ahsoka cried from somewhere above him. He glanced up, mindful not to take his full concentration off of Dooku. Ahsoka was standing amidst a pile of destroyed droids. 

“Kill him, Anakin.” Palpatine urged. Dooku glanced over at his Master and then back to Anakin.

“I guess Obi-Wan was right, Dooku. You’re replaceable.” Anakin’s smirk widened. 

“You were both right.” Dooku sighed. “I was blinded. Yet I did not have time to put my own plan in place. Do with me as you will.”

“Master, what’s going on?” Ahsoka asked.

“Check on Obi-Wan, Snips.” Anakin instructed. He moved away from Dooku and threw him back his lightsaber. “Together then?” He asked. Dooku looked at him in astonishment. He wasn’t the only one. Ahsoka and Palpatine were gaping too. One in confused horror and the other in fury. “It’s ok, Snips. Dooku might be a pain but he’s not the true threat. The one we want is his Master. Darth Sideous.”

“Otherwise known as your precious Chancellor.” Dooku sneered over at Ahsoka who was now crouched by Obi-Wan. Anakin coughed and glared at the other man warningly. He would not tolerate any misbehaviour from Dooku. He may be on their side right now but there was no guarantee it would last. He and Dooku moved towards the Chancellor together, lightsabers aimed at his chest. Red and blue together. 

“Dooku.” Palpatine began in a warning tone. He looked completely furious and yet at a loss as to how to deal with this situation. “You should have killed him when you had the chance. You are weak.” He spat at Anakin.

“I’d rather be weak than murder an unarmed man.” Anakin shot back. They both stood in front of Palpatine.

“I am unarmed.” The Chancellor pointed out. 

“True. But Dooku isn’t quite under the same restrictions as I am.” Anakin smirked. Palpatine’s eyes widened. “In fact, in Sith law, it’s encouraged that he kill you.” 

“I am Sith, no longer.” Dooku stated firmly. “Nor am I Jedi. I serve only the Force.” Anakin nodded. 

“Obi-Wan’s ok.” Ahsoka called. Anakin could hear him rousing. Taking a deep breath, Anakin made contact with the Temple. Yoda also contacted Windu who was clearly in a starship.

“Skywalker, have you located the Chancellor?” Windu asked. “Dooku’s fleet is here and we’ve engaged them.”

“Yes, Master. Except it has been revealed our esteemed Chancellor is in fact, a Sith Lord.” Anakin announced.

“Sure of this, you are?” Yoda asked.

“Yes. Count Dooku has confirmed that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Master he has been serving. Palpatine has made no effort to deny such accusations.” 

“It is true.” Dooku added.

“You have Dooku and the Chancellor?” Windu asked in amazement.

“What shall I do with Palpatine?” Anakin asked. “He’s extremely dangerous.” 

“Inform the Senate we must.” Yoda stated. Anakin sighed. That really didn’t help him now.

“I am the Senate.” Palpatine sneered. Too late, Anakin noticed the bindings on Palpatine’s wrists coming undone. He just managed to shove Dooku backwards, out of the way of the red blade that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Skywalker!” Came Windu’s slightly panicked voice.

“Indeed I am dangerous, young Skywalker.” Palpatine stated with a vicious smirk. “You shall pay for disobeying my orders.” Anakin said nothing, simply regaining his feet and preparing himself. Palpatine attacked and it was beyond anything Anakin had ever experienced. The speed and skill that opposed him was more formidable than anything he had seen. Including watching Master Yoda train. It took every drop of his concentration to keep him at bay. He simply had no room to even think about attacking. This was unfortunate as Anakin was much more well versed at attacking.

He was saved from being completely overwhelmed by Dooku joining the fight. Strangely enough, Anakin and Dooku dropped into an easy, almost instinctual, partnership. It wasn’t too unlike fighting with Obi-Wan. Dooku took most of the defensive side while Anakin attacked. He slipped into Vaapad, once more calling on every drop of Force power available to him in order to add strength and speed to his movements. Anakin was hyper aware of everything. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead, slowly dripping down his face and at the base of his neck in his curls. But he was also aware of each twitch of Palpatine that indicated where he would strike next. Every swing of Palpatine’s lightsaber seemed slowed somehow. It was easier to dodge and block in time. In his peripheral vision he could see Ahsoka tending to Obi-Wan.

“Skywalker!” Dooku’s cry sounded as he was blasted by lightning, the energy arcing around his body as he had done to Obi-Wan earlier. Then he was thrown across the room, smashing into the far wall. Anakin could feel his life force draining slowly. The Count did not have much time. Anakin redoubled his attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ahsoka heading over.

“No, Snips. Not this time.” Anakin grunted. He did not want her in this fight. She was not ready. And he was not ready to lose her. 

All of his fear and his anger bled into the Force power that he was channeling into his movements. He dug into all of the emotions he had experienced when Obi-Wan showed him the future he had lived through. Anakin finally embraced his own inner darkness that lingered despite his attempts to push it down, even after Mortis. Now he accepted it all and reached into the Force power he had accessed on Mortis. This time he was not creating balance, he  _ was  _ the balance. His hands moved of their own accord as his mind simply could not keep up with the speed of his movements. However his strength was flagging. It was taking enormous amounts of effort to sustain the amount of power he was channelling. Even he could not keep this up forever. 

Anakin summoned up a Force blast and threw the old man across the room. He took some much needed breaths of air during his short reprieve. Then he blocked a barrage of Force lightning. Anakin gritted his teeth as he deflected the lightning back to the old man. He saw the face twisting in pain and felt a savage pleasure. Eventually Palpatine sank to the floor and the lightning stopped. Anakin gasped, desperately dragging precious air into his burning lungs.

“Master!” Ahsoka screamed at him. Palpatine was lunging towards him. Everything slowed down and Anakin’s vision narrowed to the Sith Lord that was coming right at him. He twisted to the right and brought his own lightsaber up. His dodge was not quite enough and the red blade cut through his left arm that he had thrown out for balance, just above the wrist. Anakin cried out as he lost his left hand but at the same time his own blue blade was thrust upwards and right into Palpatine’s chest. The man’s eyes bulged in surprise. Much to his astonishment, a red blade then protruded from the Sith Lord’s chest in the opposite direction. Dooku had recovered enough to attack Palpatine from behind. Blue and red ran parallel through the man’s body and then both retracted. Darth Sideous fell to the floor with a gasp.

“S..skywalker.” He rasped. With that last breath the Lord of the Sith passed into the void. Anakin and Dooku looked at each other. They both nodded and that was when Anakin’s legs gave out. He reached out to break his fall but one hand had his lightsaber and the other was gone so he hit the floor with a painful thump.

“Master!”

“Skywalker!” Dooku and Ahsoka shouted at the same time. Ahsoka jumped forwards and cradled his head.

“You did awesome, Snips.” Anakin whispered. His strength was gone. The adrenaline was fading fast and so the pain in his stump was demanding attention. That was about when Obi-Wan woke up. Soon enough he joined the strange group on the floor.

“What happ...Anakin!” He exclaimed.

“‘Bi-Wan.” Anakin sighed. Blackness was tinting the edge of his vision now. Words were a struggle. To save him talking, Ahsoka played the whole thing. She had recorded the whole fight on her commlink and sent it to the Temple. Anakin could tell Obi-Wan was only partially watching. Instead he was focused on pulling things out of Anakin’s belt and dressing the gaping wound.

“We should get back to Coruscant.” Ahsoka said.

“I think I…” Dooku began.

“You helped Anakin kill a Sith Lord. You are a hero, Dooku. We will need you to bring peace to the galaxy.” Obi-Wan told him. As he spoke, Dooku crumpled to the floor himself. Anakin could feel his life force draining even quicker than before. It had been his sheer hatred of his Master that had helped him recover enough for the final blow. Now his need for revenge was sated and he was dying. 

Reaching out, Anakin gasped the Count’s hand in his remaining one. Then he concentrated. He reached out to the Force once more. Anakin used the last of his conscious thoughts to pray to Qui-Gon for help and then he began using the Force to sustain Dooku’s life force. His already aching body cried out for him to stop sending so much power rushing through it into the older man but Anakin couldn’t stop. Not yet. If he did so the Count would die. Enough blood had been shed in this kriffing war.

“Anakin? Anakin what are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked him in panic.

“N...no m...more.” He mumbled, slurring his words. The black fog covered most of his vision now. All he could see was Obi-Wan’s concerned face. As he channeled more energy into Dooku, his vision narrowed further to the grey-blue eyes he adored so much.

“It’s alright, Anakin. You’ve done enough. You can let go now.” Anakin dimly recognised that that hat was Qui-Gon’s voice. He obeyed without thinking. It was harder than it should have been, letting the power go. Eventually he managed to stem the flow of power. His vision of Obi-Wan’s eyes was tinged with grey light. His eyes reflected this, now looking more grey than blue, Anakin noticed vaguely. It took him quite a few moments to realise he was seeing his own Force signature. He must have been glowing. It dimmed as he released his hold on the Force. All that was left was exhaustion now. 

“L...love…” He could not finish the sentence before the blackness took him.

Anakin woke up slowly. He became gradually more aware of the sensation of movement. Someone was carrying him. Where was he? Had he been injured on a mission again? Without the energy to open his eyes, Anakin relied on other senses. 

“...will need a new leader. One my people will follow.” Someone was saying. Anakin struggled to think, his head felt like it had been stuffed full of straw. Eventually he recognised it as Dooku’s voice.

“Indeed.” Came a second voice, from right above him. That must be whoever was carrying him. “The battle droids will need to be destroyed of course. I do not know what shall become of the Clones. They were raised to be soldiers.” The voice sounded slightly sad. It was Obi-Wan’s voice. Of course it was. 

“Wazzgoinon?” He asked, wincing as his voice came out thick and heavy.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“He’s awake.” A third voice stated excitedly. Ahsoka? Yes, Ahsoka. 

“Sorta.” Anakin agreed. He summoned up some hidden dregs of energy and opened his heavy eyelids. Obi-Wan was peering down at him with concern visible on his face. To Obi-Wan’s left stood Ahsoka, also watching him anxiously. To the right stood Dooku with a blank expression although Anakin could have sworn he saw a hint of worry in the dark eyes. His exhausted brain must have been imagining things.

“How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Tired.” He said. Memories were coming back to him now. As broken images flashed across his brain, he suddenly registered the dull pain at the end of his left arm. Glancing over, he saw that he now had a stump that was neatly bandaged.


	48. Chapter 48

Obi-Wan looked down at the man in his arms. There were so many emotions rolling around inside them he wasn’t sure he could name them all. There was definitely relief and no small amount of pride. Anakin had done it. Palpatine was dead. Dooku was dragging the body behind them. They would burn the body to ensure he was definitely gone. Dooku was looking a lot better than he had been thanks to whatever Anakin did to him. As Anakin came round properly, Obi-Wan administered another painkiller. 

“So what does this mean?” Ahsoka asked.

“It means that Chancellor Palpatine was actually a Sith Lord. He controlled both sides of the war, hoping to eliminate the Jedi. Now that Anakin has killed him we can hopefully negotiate peace successfully.” Obi-Wan told her, not at all blaming the young Togruta for being confused. “Politics is not my area but I suspect that the two Senates will need to be merged, each choosing a leader who then lead the Senate together. It seems to be the only way for both sides to be represented. Whether the politicians will go for it, I have no idea.”

“I suspect that my Senate would find those terms perfectly acceptable.” Dooku stated.

“As you are no longer a Jedi, would you look to go into politics properly?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I think so.” Dooku nodded. They made their way to the bridge. Obi-Wan placed Anakin down gently and contacted Windu once more while Dooku told his fleet to stand down. They agreed to all meet on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple. Yoda would go back to the Senate and inform them that Palpatine had been killed in the fight.

Anakin was unconscious for most of the flight. Obi-Wan sent Dooku to watch over Anakin in the med bay. While he didn’t fully trust the Count, the older man owed Anakin a life debt and Obi-Wan was sure he wouldn’t murder him in his sleep. While he was gone, Obi-Wan told Ahsoka the full story. Well, almost the full story. He skipped the part about Anakin turning to the Dark Side and continued with the story that he was killed by Palpatine’s new apprentice. For a few moments she simply gaped at him.

“Wow.” She muttered, still clearly in shock. “You really  _ are  _ old.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Of course that’s the part you focus on.” 

“I also can’t believe Anakin married Padme. So you came back to save the galaxy. Nice work.”

“Hard work.” He corrected.

“Well yeah. You had to train Anakin  _ twice. _ ” She snickered just thinking about it.

“It was a lot easier the second time around.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“So you weren’t in love with each other your first time around? I can’t even imagine that.” Ahsoka looked at him thoughtfully after a few moments.

“I can barely imagine it anymore and I lived through it.” Obi-Wan agreed. “I always loved him in a way but I viewed him as more of a brother to me. I clung more closely to the Jedi Code and refused to acknowledge feelings I most likely already had.”

“I’m glad that didn’t stop you this time.” Ahsoka smiled fondly at him.

“Me too.”

“So what happens now?”

“I don’t know. All of this is brand new to me too now. However, Anakin and I will most likely be resigning from the Jedi Order.”

“What? What about me? Can’t I come with you?” Ahsoka looked hurt.

“If you truly want to. Obviously Anakin and I want to take some time for ourselves but after that you’re most welcome to join us wherever we end up.”

“What about this bringing balance to the Force stuff? How can you do that if you aren’t Jedi anymore?”

“Well, one could argue that Anakin has already done that with his actions on Mortis. However, the preferable option is to shift the Jedi towards being grey Jedi rather than light. But Jedi aren’t good with change.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Well, clearly something needs to change. Nobody, not even Master Yoda noticed there was a Sith Lord on Coruscant, let alone in charge of the Senate for the past twelve years.” Ahsoka pointed out. “That lack of knowledge cost them everything without you coming back.”

“But I did come back so they are likely to see the matter as already dealt with.” Obi-Wan argued.

“Well, maybe you could set up new Jedi. Ones that are grey. Some of them must be open to change.” Ahsoka suggested.

“Maybe. I will have to speak with Anakin on the matter.” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. It was a good idea. However he didn’t want the Jedi to think he was setting up a rival, taking the place of the Sith. That would end badly. Windu had seemed open to some change. How far that extended, he didn’t know. A shift from light to grey was a huge change. Especially as it would then cause just as large changes in the rules. Grey Jedi embraced emotion but learned to control it.

When they arrived back on Coruscant, Windu and Yoda were both there to greet them. The two Jedi escorted Dooku to the Council Chambers. Obi-Wan took Anakin to the medical ward and placed him in the care of Madam Che. Then he made his way to the Council Chambers for the meeting. When he arrived there was chaos. Silence fell as he walked in.

“Master Kenobi. Glad you could join us. Would you please tell the Council the full story?” Windu asked. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow questioningly. He wondered if Windu meant to tell them about the time travel and everything. Obi-Wan wasn’t quite comfortable doing that with Dooku there, even with no Sideous for him to report to. Windu nodded. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and began his tale. He skipped out the part about himself and Anakin, he wanted Anakin to be there when he told them that much. He was talking for a very long time. He had to pause several times to take a drink as his voice grew hoarse. As he told the story, Obi-Wan also told everyone about Anakin’s musings on the prophecy and what happened on Mortis. The full story. There was another stunned silence when he had finally finished.

“Incredible.” Dooku was the first one to speak. The elderly man looked rather impressed, though he had gone rather pale when Obi-Wan explained that Anakin had actually killed him the last time around.

“I believe congratulations are in order, Master Kenobi.” Ki-Adi Mundi smiled. “It would seem you have successfully saved the galaxy and the Jedi Order.”

“Just how powerful is Skywalker now?” Kit Fisto asked warily.

“Very.” Obi-Wan stated flatly. “As I said, somehow he absorbed some of the power on Mortis and well...he defeated Dooku and an incredibly powerful Sith Lord, although he did have some help.”

“Skywalker also saved my life. The fight with my...with the Sith Lord almost killed me. I don’t know exactly what he did but he is the reason I’m alive.” Dooku spoke up, glancing around nervously.

“Why would Skywalker save you?” Saesee Tiin asked, though not in a cruel manner. He was simply curious. Dooku shrugged.

“You understand you will need to stand trial for your crimes?” Windu asked, changing the subject. Dooku bristled but regained his calm facade quickly enough.

“If the Republic want peace, then that is going to have to include immunity for my people.” Dooku stated flatly. “Why would we negotiate if you are to try us all and deem us criminals. No.”

“You will have to stand trial by this Council. Not the Senate.” Windu told him.

“You have no jurisdiction to do that. I may have renounced the Sith but I am not a Jedi. I will not be bound by your code or your laws. My reasons for leaving the Order still apply. You have not changed.” Dooku sneered.

“What news is there from the Senate?” Obi-Wan asked before Windu could reply again.

“Selected a temporary Chancellor, they have.” Yoda informed the room. “Lead the Senate now, Bail Organa does.” Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. Bail was a good choice.

“As the leader of the Separatists, I believe I need to speak with Chancellor Organa then to begin negotiations.” Dooku stated. The Council nodded reluctantly. They then decided to leave the rest of the meeting until a later time so they could all process the information they had just heard. Obi-Wan and Windu would escort Dooku to the Senate to speak with Bail.

As expected, the temporary Chancellor was rather busy dealing with the rather sudden demise of his predecessor. By the time Obi-Wan knocked on his office door it was a rather harassed voice that replied.

“Come in.” Bail sat, slumped over his desk, looking through mounds of paperwork. He straightened immediately when he saw who came in. 

“Chancellor.” Obi-Wan bowed. Bail smiled slightly and waved his hand.

“No need to be formal, Master Kenobi.” Then he spotted who was with Obi-Wan and his eyebrows shot up. “May I ask what Count Dooku is doing here?”

“Well, as you know, Chancellor Palpatine was discovered to be a Sith Lord. He orchestrated both sides of the war with the ultimate aim of destroying the Jedi and forming an Empire with himself at its head. With him gone, Count Dooku leads the Separatists. He wishes to restart negotiations.”

“Yes, Master Yoda came to the Senate meeting and dropped that little bombshell. It was not helped by the news that he was dead.” Bail sighed. “Naturally there was then chaos. All we managed to do was elect me to be temporary Chancellor. There will be a vote next week for the new Chancellor. I suspect that it would be beneficial to simply call a truce until then. It would be better for you to begin negotiations with the newly elected Chancellor rather than myself.” 

“Agreed. I shall tell all of my forces to stand down and I expect yours to do the same.” Dooku nodded. Bail agreed easily and the two shook hands.

“You will remain here as a guest. Though I think it would be better if it was kept as secret as possible.The last thing we need is an assassination attempt.” Bail said. Dooku almost smirked. 

The next week passed by in a blur. Anakin got a prosthetic hand fitted but was still in hospital. The election for Chancellor came. Bail Organa was chosen. Obi-Wan thought it would have been Padme but she pulled out because she was two months pregnant which was a surprise to everyone. However a day later, Obi-Wan and Anakin got an invite to her wedding to Palo Jemabie set for a month’s time on Naboo. She would remain as the Senator for Naboo even once the baby was born. Negotiations with the Separatists were slow going but it was going. As soon as Anakin was released the two of them gathered in the apartment. 

“Hey. How’s your hand?” Obi-Wan asked, pulling Anakin against him on the couch.

“Strange.” Anakin frowned down at his prosthetic hand. “I’m sure I’ll get used to it.” 

“I’ll be right here.” Obi-Wan promised. “You know I’ll help any way I can.”

“I know you will.” Anakin sat up a little and kissed him. Obi-Wan cradled his head and deepened the kiss.

“I think we should tell the Council about us.” He said once they broke apart. Anakin stiffened and he frowned. Did Anakin not want to tell anyone about them? “What’s wrong?”

“I...I’m afraid.” Anakin confessed in a hushed whisper.

“Of what? They can’t do anything to us.” Obi-Wan pointed out. “The war is over. We can just leave the Order.”

“I’ve been having dreams. They don’t feel like the visions of my mother but they aren’t ordinary dreams either” Anakin told him. He relayed the dreams, every version. Obi-Wan frowned. He wasn’t scared nor did he believe the dream to be literal.

“Have you had any since Palpatine died?” Anakin thought.

“No. But I have spent almost all of it full of drugs.”

“It’s possible he gave you the visions. The reason they feel different is because they are implanted visions not Force given visions.” Obi-Wan guessed. “The Council aren’t going to kill me or you. The galaxy would have their heads right now.”

“Yeah, I guess I know that.” Anakin said. “Yeah, ok. You want to tell them now?”

“No time like the present. The political side of things is settling. Dooku and Organa will sort out negotiations. The Jedi Order needs to change. But I think we need to give the dust time to settle before we try. If they and you are willing, I’d like to take a year off and just be us. Then I want to come back and try to fix the Jedi. Bring true balance to the Force.” Obi-Wan told him.

“That sounds good. But I can’t come back to the Jedi if nothing changes.” Anakin told him firmly.

“Agreed.” Obi-Wan nodded, kissing him once more. Together they stood up and headed out of the door. Obi-Wan sent a message to the Council members. They were the first ones there except for Windu. He gave them both a quizzical look. Obi-Wan tried to offer a smile but it most likely came out as a grimace. Windu’s expression turned concerned. Thankfully Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi turned up to distract him. Eventually everyone was there and took their seats. Obi-Wan stayed standing with Anakin. 

“What have you called a meeting about, Obi-Wan?” Windu asked.

“We have something to tell you all.” Obi-Wan stated. “Anakin and I have been in a relationship for over a year now.” He mused that this was the second time he had stunned then entire Council speechless. “We are very much in love.” Then a load of muttering broke out.

“Not entirely a surprise is this, Obi-Wan.” Yoda gave him something that looked dangerously like a smile. 

“We would like to request a year off, to recover after the war and spend some time together. Then we would hope to return and see where we are. However if you require us to leave the Order completely then we will.” Anakin now spoke up. The Council members all looked at each other. “But please consider this. My love for Obi-Wan didn’t tip me nearer to the Dark Side. It saved me. He saved me. You all distrusted me. You all disliked that I embrace my emotions. I grew up here sensing all of that and yet knowing that you all thought I might be some chosen one. You hated my power but expected me to be powerful. So yes, I grew up a little bitter and resentful which might well have sent me to the Dark Side but Obi-Wan stood by me. He trusted me and comforted me and he loved me. Love should be treasured not feared.” As he spoke, Obi-Wan watched the Council member’s faces. The majority of them looked distrustful but also a little thoughtful. A couple looked completely horrified though.

“We will deliberate. Please wait outside.” Shaak Ti said finally. Both of them nodded and left the room. Once outside, Anakin let out a shaky breath.

“Whatever they decide. I love you.” Anakin whispered, taking his hand and twining their fingers. 

“I love you. Always.” Obi-Wan told him firmly. “Nice speech in there.” Anakin went slightly red and shrugged. It felt like hours that they were cuddled up to each other outside the Council room. They stood together, Obi-Wan tucking his head under Anakin’s chin, arm clasped loosely around his waist. Eventually they heard the call for them to go back in. 

“We have decided, given the recent revelations, to grant your wish. You both have fought bravely for the Republic and deserve your time off. We have a lot to meditate on and decide. Return in one standard year. For the duration you shall remain a Jedi Knight and Jedi Master respectively. However, Obi-Wan, for obvious reasons you are removed from the Jedi Council for the foreseeable future.” Windu announced.

“Understood. Thank you.” Obi-Wan bowed deeply.

“For the duration, your Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, shall be reassigned to myself.” Plo Koon spoke up.

“Thank you, Master Plo.” Anakin smiled slightly.

“Dismissed you are.” Yoda nodded to them both. Anakin and Obi-Wan left the Council room. As soon as they were outside, both of them burst into beaming smiles. 

“That went far better than I expected.” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Definitely. Now, let’s go see Ahsoka before we celebrate.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. They stopped by Ahsoka’s apartment and told her the news. She was a little disappointed she had to wait a year to see them but was happy they hadn’t left the Order altogether and that she would be Anakin’s Padawan again once he came back. 

“I’m glad you don’t have to hide anymore.” She told them sincerely. Anakin pulled her into a hug and Obi-Wan smiled fondly at them both.

“So are we.” He said. They decided to go down to Dex’s diner. Obi-Wan thought they should invite their friends so they could all celebrate. While he dealt with invitations, Anakin commed Dex to book out the whole diner for the evening. Dex was more than happy to do so as he had no other bookings that day. They had a couple of hours before they needed to be at the diner so they spent the time simply talking and enjoying each other’s company. 

When they got down to Dex’s, Padme was already there and she had brought Palo with her. They did all the introductions and by the time they all shook hands, Rex and Cody had arrived. They all sat down and chatted waiting for Bail. He arrived a little while later, apologising for being late. Everyone waved away the apology, understanding how busy he must be.

“So, has Padme told you?” He asked, looking at Rex and Cody. The two men glanced at each other in surprise.

“Told us what?” Cody asked.

“The Senate voted this afternoon. All of the Clones will be made official citizens of the Republic. You will all need to register a chosen name so you don’t need to go by your number anymore, with anyone. You also need to choose a family name, simply for the records. All the Clones may choose the same one or different. An official announcement will be made tomorrow.” Bail announced. The two Clones looked stunned. Obi-Wan frowned a little. It had slipped his mind that the Clones had not been proper citizens. Just a mass of numbers to the general public.

_ “I think we should adopt Rex and Cody as our brothers. Properly.”  _ Anakin suggested to him through the Force. Obi-Wan smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“Wow.” Was all Rex managed to say.

“Cody. I would like to officially adopt you as my brother and allow you to take the family name of Kenobi.” Obi-Wan spoke up. “If you want.” He added hastily.

“Rex, I would like to make the same offer and have you take the family name of Skywalker.” Anakin nodded. If the two men had been stunned before, it was nothing to their expressions now. They looked at each other and nodded. Obi-Wan was stunned to spot that both men seemed to be holding back tears.

“We would be honoured.” They replied in unison.

“Are ya sure, Rex? I mean, being stuck with Skyguy as a brother is a big decision.” Ahsoka put in with a smirk.

“Hey!” Anakin protested. Rex nodded at Ahsoka, not smiling but he looked less likely to cry.

“It’s my honour, Little One.” He said solemnly. 

“Wonderful. You will need to file the proper paperwork in the morning.” Bail told them all, smiling slightly. “I guess congratulations are in order. The other thing is that we no longer require an army. Once all of the clones are listed as citizens they can get jobs wherever they would like. We will still need plenty of guards, here on Coruscant or spread across the galaxy if you wish to do familiar work.” Bail continued. Rex and Cody nodded. 

“One more thing. We would like to tell you all that Anakin and I are official together as a couple and have been for over a year.”

“Finally!” Rex exclaimed. “Cody, you owe me.”

“Damn.” Cody cursed.

“You bet on us?” Anakin asked. 

“The entire 501st and 212th bet on you two. We all knew you were together, it was a matter of how long.” Rex smirked at them both. “I guessed a year. Cody reckoned it had only been six months.” Obi-Wan gaped at them.

“Congratulations, both of you!” Dex cried, coming over. “Drinks on the house.” He brought all of them huge glasses of Jawa juice.

“To the future.” Obi-Wan said, holding up his glass.

“To the future.” Everyone chorused and they drank deeply. They spent a while chatting and drinking, enjoying the feeling of lightheartedness that was around the place. Anakin and Obi-Wan announced their year of leave to everyone. The whole group was pleased for them but they had to reassure Padme they would be at her wedding. Palo was relatively quiet throughout the evening but he got along with everyone pleasantly enough. Talk turned to the baby they were expecting but they didn’t know the gender yet.

The party broke up late into the evening. Everyone said their goodbyes. Anakin and Obi-Wan agreed a time with the two Clones to get to the Senate building in the morning and get them registered. They might as well tell the 501st and 212th and bring them along too. Bail was going to love them for descending on him with so many of the Clones at once.

The three Jedi walked back to the Temple happily enough. Anakin had drunk the most of the three of them and could not walk in a straight line without Obi-Wan guiding him. Ahsoka thought this was hilarious and he had to catch Anakin every time she decided to give him a little shove through the Force. Finally they made it to her apartment so Obi-Wan bade her goodnight. By this point he was almost carrying Anakin. 

They stumbled back to their own apartment and Obi-Wan guided the younger man straight to the bed. Then he got them both undressed and gratefully clambered on the bed. Anakin was already asleep and snoring away. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Then he brought the younger man to him and wrapped an arm around him. Kissing his forehead, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Thankfully, Anakin was completely fine the next morning. Obi-Wan did have to bodily drag him out of bed in order to make it on time to the meeting with the Clones. He sent word ahead to Bail while Anakin got himself dressed. Then he cooked them both pancakes for breakfast. They ate quickly and headed to the Senate building. Standing outside the entrance, and attracting a lot of attention, were all of the Clones from Anakin and Obi-Wan’s legions. The two Jedi led them inside to a waiting area. Then they escorted Rex and Cody to Bail’s office.

“The official announcement isn’t even out yet and I have a huge amount of Clones downstairs.” Bail complained though he didn’t look too upset.

“Well, there are hundreds of thousands of Clones altogether. We thought you might want to get a headstart.” Anakin smirked. Bail rolled his eyes. 

“Right, let’s get you two sorted and then I will gather some more officials to do everybody downstairs.” The four of them filled out the necessary paperwork. Anakin and Obi-Wan had to file to officially adopt the two men into their family. Once that was done, Cody and Rex filled out the paperwork that would make them legally Rex Skywalker and Cody Kenobi. It took quite a while but when it was all done, the four of them beamed at each other.

“Welcome to the family.” Anakin told Rex, slapping him on the shoulder.

“And the same to you, Cody.” Obi-Wan added.

“Thank you both. It’s strange not calling you General anymore.” Rex grinned slightly. 

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” Obi-Wan told him. “Do you know what the other guys will do about family names?”

“I think most of them are planning on either choosing a Kaminoen name or simply making Kamino their family name simply for simplicity's sake.” Cody shrugged. “A couple of the boys are planning to just make something up.” 

“Fair enough.” Anakin laughed. “Well, brother, I think we should totally go and show you the sights around Coruscant.”

“Are you sure? We thought you two would be setting off for your year away.” Rex commented.

“Not yet.” Obi-Wan told him. “We will be staying on Coruscant until Padme’s wedding in three weeks. We will then head off from Naboo.” Rex nodded his understanding.

“Oh, Rex, I meant to say before, Cody I guess this could apply to you too.” Anakin said abruptly. “I know a guy who runs a mechanic shop, fixing speeders and ships and stuff. I could speak to him about getting you both jobs there if you like.”

“That would be great. Thanks, Si...Anakin.” Rex said, wincing a little at his slip into his habitual way of talking to the two Jedi.

“It would definitely be appreciated.” Cody agreed. With that settled, Anakin led them all out of the Senate building. They stopped to speak to some of the Clones. They had a quick chat with Fives, Echo, Hevy, Waxer and Boil. They received many congratulations as Rex and Cody had spread the news of their relationship the night before. As the four of them finally headed out into Coruscant, Obi-Wan reflected that though it was still taking shape, the future was definitely one worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't believe this story is nearly over. We have one more chapter and then an epilogue. Thank you all for all of your support and kind words. I've loved the journey, in fact I loved it so much I have decided there will be a sequel. I have already started working on it, even though I haven't actually finished writing this one so you won't be waiting long once this does actually end. 
> 
> I hope everyone is still staying safe in the current conditions. Much love to you all x


	49. Chapter 49

Anakin didn’t actually see an awful lot of Obi-Wan over the next three weeks. He spent most of his free time working jobs in the undercity trying to make as much money as possible for their travels. Both Jedi were also spending some time helping the Clones adapt to civilian life. Many of them chose to work as guards so the work was familiar but quite a few went out to find other jobs. Rex and Cody easily got the job and the mechanic place that Anakin had taken them too. In fact, quite a few Clones wanted jobs there so the owners actually opened a second store so they could hire more. All of the Clones were exceptionally hard working.

It turned out that Ahsoka had spoken with Plo Koon about the Senate announcement. She had then adopted Fives, Echo and Hevy with his permission. Ahsoka had then later told Anakin that Plo had been rather pleased with the news. Far more pleased than most of the Jedi who were happy that Clones were getting rights but cared no further. In fact Plo had adopted the whole Wolfpack squad himself and the rest of the 104th battalion had then taken ‘Wolfpack’ as their family name. Anakin wished he could have been there to see the Council’s faces when they found out about that. Ahsoka and Plo were also spending most of their free time helping the Clones to settle into civilian life.

During that time, many changes swept through the galaxy. The Separatists officially joined the Republic. The two Senates were combined and Dooku was elected to the new position of second Chancellor. This then led to many of the neutral systems either joining or rejoining the Republic. Anakin tried not to pay too much attention to the political side of things but Padme insisted on keeping him up to date. 

Soon it was time to head to Naboo. Before he left, Anakin had one errand he needed to run although it made him desperately nervous. Finally both he and Obi-Wan were packed and ready. Ahsoka was already waiting for them. She was to be one of Padme’s bridesmaids. Palo was travelling separately and the pair wouldn’t see each other until the ceremony which was to be the next day. 

Padme’s family were waiting for them when they arrived in Theed. Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie were happy to see them. Sola was also waiting for them with her two young children Pooja and Ryoo. Once all of the greetings were out of the way, Jobal, Sola and the children escorted Padme and Ahsoka to their rooms. Ruwee then turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

“If you would please follow me.” He said with a smile. Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand and followed Padme’s father. It was strange being on Naboo as a royal guest rather than a bodyguard. They were led through Theed palace and then Ruwee stopped outside of a door. “Padme informed us you would only require one room?” He stated questioningly.

“That is correct.” Obi-Wan smiled. “Thank you.”

“There are traditional Naboo wedding clothes inside for you both. If you require anything else, please let me know. A servant shall collect you tomorrow morning to take you to the wedding location.”

“Thank you, Mister Naberrie.” Anakin inclined his head.

“Please, call me Ruwee.”

“Alright, thank you Ruwee.”

“Enjoy your stay.” With that Ruwee bowed slightly and left. Anakin pushed the door open and went inside. Obi-Wan followed quickly and shut the door behind them. The room was rather large. In the middle of the opposite wall stood a huge four poster bed. To the left stood a wooden wardrobe and to the right was a large desk. Anakin threw his luggage to the side and flung himself on the bed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and put his own luggage down far more carefully before joining him on the bed. 

“Once the wedding is over, I think we should head out to the Lake Country again and spend a while there.” Anakin suggested. 

“I would like that.” Obi-Wan smiled. Then Anakin was tugging the older man to him and kissing him fiercely. They lost themselves in each other, enjoying the ability to take as much time as they wanted. Everything and everyone else was meaningless. 

They awoke almost simultaneously the next morning. Anakin was the most comfortable he had ever been in his life. The bed was incredible, so much nicer than the ones in the Temple and he had Obi-Wan pressed against him. He had no desire to move at all. He kissed the top of Obi-Wan’s head. Annoyingly there was a knock on the door. A young woman stuck her head around the door.

“Sorry to intrude.” She said, eyes averting away from them. “Master Ruwee sent me to let you know the ceremony will begin in an hour.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan told her. She retreated quickly, closing the door. Anakin groaned.

“Don’t wanna get up.” He complained. Obi-Wan smiled in amusement.

“We have to, I'm afraid. I don’t wish to face the wrath of Padme should we miss her wedding.” Anakin did have to agree with that. He didn’t much fancy that either. Slowly they got themselves up and showered together. The clothes that had been put in the wardrobe for them were stiff and rather uncomfortable. Still, it wouldn’t be for very long. They were ready just in time. As they were just straightening out each other’s clothes, there was another knock at the door. Anakin opened it and there stood the same young woman from before.

“If you are ready, please follow me.” She said. 

“Lead the way.” Obi-Wan told her with a smile. She led them through various corridors until they were in the main room of the palace. The large room was full of decoration. Many benches had been put in and the room was full of people. Palo stood at the front with the clergyman in elaborate clothes. Jobal and Sola’s children were sat on one of the front benches. Sola was not there so Anakin guessed she was with Padme and Ahsoka. The rows behind were full of officials that Anakin vaguely recognised. In the middle of the officials was Jar Jar Binks and Boss Lyonie. On the other side were many people that he did not recognise. There were some open spaces by the Naberrie family which is where the young women led them.

“Good morning.” Jobal greeted them. “I trust the accommodations were satisfactory.”

“They were wonderful.” Obi-Wan assured her. She smiled. Not long after they sat down music broke out around the room. Anakin recognised it as an old Nabooian song, though he did not know it well. Everybody looked around. Ahsoka and Sola came into the room. Sola in an elaborate blue dress and Ahsoka still in her Jedi robes. Behind them, Padme walked in slowly, holding onto Ruwee’s arm. She wore a relatively plain white dress but it was all the more beautiful for its simplicity. Once she reached Palo, Ahsoka and Sola moved to sit with the rest of the Naberrie family. Ruwee handed Padme’s hand to Palo and then joined the rest of the family as well. 

Anakin watched as the two exchanged vows and gripped Obi-Wan hand tighter. It was beautiful to witness. Finally Palo and Padme kissed. The room cheered happily. With the ceremony over, everyone moved to the dining chamber for the banquet. The food was lovely and plentiful. Anakin sat between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Conversation flowed around them easily. He watched with a strange detachment. It was still odd to him, to be amongst the guests and treated like an ordinary person. Occasionally he received a familiar glance as people recognised him but they left him alone. It was wonderful. 

Eventually the party dispersed. Padme and Palo left for their honeymoon. Obi-Wan and Anakin stayed and chatted with the Naberrie family for a while. It was decided they would stay another night before leaving. They had planned to go to Tatooine first to spend time with the Lars family. After that they had made no solid plan for their year away. Well, Anakin had one plan but that could wait. 

When they arrived on Tatooine at the Lars family homestead. However the atmosphere was not a happy one. Owen was the first one to see them as he sat outside by the front door and Anakin noticed that there was a sadness radiating off him.

“Owen? What’s wrong?” He asked as he and Obi-Wan hurried to the man’s side. 

“Oh, hello Anakin. I...dad died yesterday.” Owen told him in a faint voice. Anakin’s breath caught.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Indeed. We are both sorry for your loss.” Obi-Wan said. Owen gave him a sad, half smile.

“Come on in.” He said, standing up and heading into the homestead. Inside, Shmi was sitting at a table, eyes red rimmed from crying. Beru was fussing around the kitchen. Anakin got the impression she was simply trying to keep busy to keep the sadness at bay. He could understand that. 

“Ani.” Shmi cried as she spotted him. He moved to embrace his mother and she hugged him tightly. “Hello again, Obi-Wan.” She added, spotting the other man over Anakin’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about your husband.” He told her, putting a hand on her arm. She gave him a watery smile and stepped back from Anakin. 

“Thank you. Now please, come in and have something to drink.” 

They spent a few months with the Lars family. A small funeral was held for Cliegg a couple of days after the two Jedi arrived. Owen took over the running of the moisture farm and Anakin helped, often spending time fixing or improving the equipment. Anakin told his mother about adopting Rex into the family which made her smile. When they left, they promised to return as often as possible.

After Tatooine they simply travelled the galaxy together. They stopped at countless planets that neither of them had ever seen before. They did try to avoid planets that they had fought on as they did not want the memories of war to taint their time together. Kashyyyk was one of Anakin’s favourites. The Wookies were incredibly welcoming, though they didn’t see much of them. Instead they spent their days exploring the forests, just the two of them. 

During their year, they made one stop back to Coruscant for Ahsoka’s sixteenth life day. She was more than glad to see them. They had a celebratory dinner at Dex’s. In the end they stayed for a week, checking on all the Clones. It seemed Plo and Ahsoka had done a wonderful job of working with the Senate to integrate them to civilian life. Some Clones had returned to Kamino to train the younger ones. Production of Clones had been stopped but there were still many, many cadets to be looked after. 

Another stop they made was to Naboo for the birth of Padme’s child. Anakin and Obi-Wan waited with the Naberrie family. After what felt like forever the announcement was made. She had given birth to a baby boy the couple had named Caleb Jemabie. He had a small patch of dark brown curls atop his head and the brown eyes of his mother. 

“He is lovely.” Obi-Wan told Padme softly. Anakin saw the tiniest flicker of longing in his lover’s eyes. 

“Yes, quite lovely, until he starts screaming.” Anakin agreed with a smirk. Obi-Wan smacked him on the arm because Padme could not reach. “Congratulations.” He told Padme and Palo sincerely.

“Thank you.” Palo smiled, shaking the proffered hand. After that they had left the new family to rest. They stayed on Naboo for a while to help where they could. 

Once they left, they only had a couple of months left of their time off. Anakin could not help but occasionally worry bout what would happen when they finally returned for good. He had not had a taste of freedom which he had never experienced before and he was not sure he would be able to give it up and return to the Jedi way. Even if they had changed. Were they capable of enough change that he could be comfortable rejoining them? Anakin wasn’t sure. Still, Obi-Wan was very talented at distracting him from these thoughts. 

Eventually enough time passed and it marked a year since Anakin had killed Palpatine. A year since the war ended. They returned to Coruscant for the celebration although they made sure not to be recognised. Neither of them wanted the attention. They stood with Rex, Cody, Fives, Ahsoka and Plo. There was a parade and many fireworks. It was a pleasant enough celebration but honestly, Anakin was glad when it was over. Tomorrow they would go and face the Jedi Council once more. 

That evening they spent in Rex and Cody’s apartment. They spent hours catching up. Anakin and Obi-Wan told them of their travels. Rex and Cody then told them about the changes they had missed on Coruscant. Peace was a lot easier these days. The Republic had managed to have a little more trust in the old Separatists and the same was true in return. Cody let them have his room and he took the couch after making them promise there would be no funny business. Obi-Wan had gone red and spluttered on the sip of jawa juice he had just taken. Anakin just chuckled. They gave him the required promise and retired soon after.

The room was nice though still quite plain. It was clear that even after a year, the Clones were still in a slightly military state of mind. Not used to having a permanent home. Still, the bed was comfy and large enough for the two of them to be comfortable. He clung to Obi-Wan and lay his head on the older man’s chest so he could hear the steady heartbeat. He fell asleep with the wonderful rhythm beating in his ears. 

The next morning, the two Jedi steeled themselves to go back to the Jedi Temple. Rex and Cody wished them both luck. Ahsoka met them at the entrance and hugged them both excitedly. 

“It’s good to see you, Snips.” Anakin said.

“You too Skyguy. It’s quite boring without you around.” Ahsoka laughed.

“I would have thought you would appreciate boring after years of war.” Anakin stated, raising an eyebrow but he smiled. He knew what she meant.

“Yeah I thought I would appreciate it too. But it’s so strange. Not waiting anxiously to be sent on another mission. Practising fighting knowing that I won’t keep my skills sharp out in the field.” She exhaled sharply. “I should not miss the war and yet I do somehow. I’m not sure I’m made for peacetime.”

“Of course you are. If I can manage, you can.” Anakin assured her.

“Yes, well you have help.” She glanced at Obi-Wan.

“It is sad that you had to grow up so quickly and that most of your growing was done on a battlefield. But I think that if the Clones, who were created for battle, can adjust, you will eventually.” Obi-Wan told her. She smiled at him gratefully. They made their way through the Temple and to the Council chambers. She promised to wait outside for them. 

They went into the room where the entire Council was waiting. Luminara Unduli had been added to the Council to replace Obi-Wan. The atmosphere was pleasant. Many of the Jedi Masters nodded to them and smiled slightly. 

“It is good to see you both once more.” Plo Koon said.

“Thank you.” Anakin replied, inclining his head. He was unable to say that it was good to be back. 

The meeting lasted for a very long time but in the end was better than Anakin or Obi-Wan could ever have hoped. The Council had agreed that change was indeed needed. They had considered what Anakin had said before they left and were cautiously willing to consider that maybe emotions were not all bad. There was definitely some disagreement on this matter but the majority were willing to see where it led them. They stated that they were willing to accept the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had made contact with many members of the Council. They may be afraid of change but they took the words ‘the will of the Force’ quite seriously. The bigger issue was that of balance. Many of the Jedi considered grey Jedi to be as bad as the Sith in some ways, uncontrolled and morally ambiguous. Anakin pointed out that the war had made them all morally ambiguous at times. That did not make them evil or mean they had fallen to the Dark Side. 

Eventually Windu announced that they were willing to consider the changes proposed by Anakin and Obi-Wan, only if the two of them helped to teach those changes to the younger generation. It was suggested that they move away from the Capital and teach the younglings somewhere else. They would make it the Jedi Academy where they would learn from the two Jedi. 

They were both surprised and asked for time to consider the matter. Neither of them had  _ ever  _ considered teaching more than a single Padawan. Being responsible for instructing the future of the Jedi order had never crossed either of their minds. Anakin could tell Obi-Wan wanted to. He had always loved passing on his knowledge. But he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He supposed that he had not wanted a Padawan and yet could not imagine his life without Ahsoka. Maybe teaching younglings would be the same? In the end they agreed to take the job. They would select a planet, and build an Academy. As they stood before the Council the next day, giving their agreement, Anakin sent a Force message to both Yoda and Windu, asking to be granted one request. Neither Jedi was surprised and agreed more easily than Anakin had expected. Clearly a year of thinking and meditating had done a lot of good for them. Ahsoka would also become his Padawan once more, going with him to the new Academy. As they turned to leave, Yoda’s voice stopped them.

“Skywalker, a great service you have done. Grant you the rank of Master, this Council does.” Anakin felt his mouth drop open.

“I am honoured.” He managed after a few moments of working his jaw without words coming out. Windu nodded to him with a slight smile. They left the room and Ahsoka was waiting for them once again.

“What happened?” She asked. 

“We accepted the job. We will be opening a new Jedi Academy on some as yet undecided planet.” Obi-Wan told her. 

“Anakin is going to teach children?” She gaped. Anakin smirked at her and Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Apparently so. And you will be helping. If you want. It is your choice, you may stay apprenticed to Master Koon or you can become Anakin’s Padawan once more and help us start us this new Academy.” Obi-Wan told her. Ahsoka’s eyes went wide.

“Oh I want to come with you. What kind of choice is that? I adore Master Plo, but you guys are my family.” Her voice cracked a little but Anakin ignored this as he pulled her into a hug. He was thrilled with her decision. 

The next couple of weeks were full of activity. There was much to be done. In between all the madness, Anakin received word from his mother that Beru was pregnant. He sent back his and Obi-Wan’s congratulations. 

With preparations well underway, Anakin left Rex in charge and took Obi-Wan back to Naboo. They went back to the Lake Country. Both of them knew that once they started teaching there would be far less time for them as a couple, though they would be sure to make as much time as possible. Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand as they walked out to the waterfalls. Sunlight filtered down through the trees and the only sounds were those of the water and a few nearby birds. They sat down by the lake and ate a picnic they had brought with them. It was peaceful and beautiful. The tranquility made Anakin feel less nervous. After they finished eating, they decided to take one last walk around the lake before heading out. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan to a stop when they stood directly opposite the crashing waterfall. He bent down to one knee and felt in his pocket for the ring he had bought a year before. Obi-Wan’s eyes flew wide in shock.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are the love of my life, the other half of my soul. You are everything to me. You have been my raft when I felt like I was drowning, my saviour when I went astray and you have travelled through time itself to come back and save me from myself. I can never hope to deserve you but I will endeavour to try. I cannot live without you and I wouldn’t want to try. Please marry me, Obi-Wan?” Anakin had rehearsed the words so often in mis mind and yet they would never feel like enough. Moments passed without a response and he began to panic but then he saw a tear sliding down Obi-Wan’s face.

“You deserve every happiness in the world, Anakin Skywalker. Of course I will marry you.” He replied finally. Anakin felt as if his heart were so full it was going to burst. Everything he had ever hoped for was now his. Every dream he had ever had as the little slave boy on Tatooine was coming true. And all of it was down to one man who was now properly his. Anakin figured he would never be happier as Obi-Wan pulled him up and kissed him.


	50. Epilogue

Anakin and Obi-Wan had a simple wedding ceremony. They held it on Coruscant so there was no travel required for many of their friends. Anakin had suggested the park they both loved and Obi-Wan agreed eagerly. It turned out they needed to book the entire park for the ceremony as so many people wished to attend. All the Clones that had been in the 501st and 212th wanted to be there, as well as Dex, Padme, Palo, little Caleb and Bail. Dooku had also requested to be there. A request they had granted after much deliberation. It would be a god sign of trust. Obviously Ahsoka would attend and Anakin had his mother, Owen and Beru flown in. Plo Koon and his Wolfpack were also in attendance. Even Yoda and Windu were there. As Anakin walked down the middle of the crowd with his mother, he gazed around at the huge crowd and he felt his heart swell yet again. It was still strange to know so many people cared for him and Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan was waiting for him with the clergyman. As Anakin and Shmi approached, Obi-Wan’s face burst into a beaming smile. Shmi placed Anakin’s hand in his and he clung on tightly. He simply could not believe this was actually happening. They both turned to face the clergyman and waited. Obi-Wan could see his mouth moving but he couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in his ears. 

“Do you take Anakin Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” Obi-Wan said firmly. The same question was repeated to Anakin.

“I do.” Anakin stated with a smile.

“Then I pronounce you as man and husband.” The clergyman announced. Anakin didn’t wait for an invitation before pulling Obi-Wan to him and kissed him deeply. The noise from the crowd was a mixture of cheering and wolf whistles. Reluctantly pulling away, Anakin glanced around at the crowd. His mother was crying but smiling. Ahsoka was smirking at him from her place next to Rex. 

There was a banquet that was catered by Dex. The diner was too small for all the guests so they held it in the same park as the wedding had been. The guests all sat on the grass and feasted on Dex’s finest. Anakin happily dug into his favourite pancakes with bantha meat. Obi-Wan sat on his left and his mother to his right. Ahsoka sat beside his mother with Beru and Owen next to her. Rex and Cody sat on Obi-Wan’s other side with Fives next to Cody. They all chatted. Other groups were dotted around the place. Anakin and Obi-Wan made sure to move around and mingle with all of the groups.

As there was much to do and because they had only just had a year off, the two Jedi skipped a honeymoon. A week later, everyone who was going was ready to move to the chosen planet.

Over the course of a few months, Anakin and Obi-Wan formed a relatively large town on Kiros where they planned to form the new Jedi Academy. Rex and Cody were coming with them, refusing to take no for an answer, as well as many Clones from the 501st and 212th. Fives had been promoted to the General of the entire Republic army and had named Echo as his deputy. Hevy was coming with them though as he wanted no further part in fighting. Though, with no war, the Clones were mainly acting as peacekeepers or guards. Ahsoka also joined them, along with, to Anakin’s surprise, Plo Koon and Aayla Secura. Plo stepped down from the Jedi Council as teaching at the Academy would take up a great deal of his time. This meant that all of the Clones from Plo's battalion also joined them. And of course, he couldn't leave Artoo or Threepio. They would both be coming as well

What was originally going to be just a small town was now rather large. While the Academy would be strictly Jedi territory and not subject to Republic interference, the Senate, under no small amount of persuasion from Bail and Padme, agreed to fund it, allowing the teachers to be paid a small income and for general maintenance.

As attachments and emotions were no longer forbidden, it was agreed that the Jedi would recruit children a little older. A Force Sensitive child would be identified as before and a Jedi representative was sent to speak with the family who were given two options. They could let the Jedi take the child there and then or they could wait until the child was eleven and send them directly to the Academy.

If they chose option one, then the child was taken to the Temple on Coruscant. They would stay there until they were of Academy age. Then they would move to Kiros and attend the Academy from the ages of eleven to sixteen before returning to the Temple for their final year of training. If they chose option two then once the child attended the Academy they would be allowed to visit home for one week once a year.

The Senate had given the Jedi authority to remove a child regardless if they found evidence of abuse. However these children were sent to Kiros where they could receive special care.

One of the other things Anakin had organised, once he and Obi-Wan got back from their year away, was to take all the Clones to Kamino so the Kaminoens could stop the growth hormones. The Clones would then age normally instead of double the rate of normal humans. Rex, Cody and the other batch of Clones that were the first created were technically only thirteen years old, but biologically and mentally they were twenty six. From then on they would all age at a human regular rate.

The Academy officially opened in the middle of the year 7957 by the C.R.C calendar. Exactly two years after the death of Darth Sideous. They took all of the Younglings from the Temple aged eleven and over. It was decided to split them by age and go from there. They decided that the Academy intake would happen on that day every year. It would also be the day the Academy year ended and anyone aged sixteen would return to the Temple.

Once the Academy opened Anakin and Obi-Wan spoke with some medical experts and discovered that their DNA could be mixed to give them a child. Obi-Wan in particular was thrilled by this and, once he had assured him thoroughly that he would not be a terrible father, so was Anakin.

Almost a year after the Academy had opened, the couple were blessed with their first child. A boy they named Eydan Luke Kenobi Skywalker. Anakin had been most unhappy to find out that Obi-Wan had officially listed Kenobi as a second middle name instead of a joined last name. Obi-Wan had simply shrugged and said it was too much of a mouthful to be one joined name. Eydan was born with a small mass of red curls and stunning blue eyes. Anakin insisted he looked like a mini Obi-Wan. He was an incredibly quick learner and the two parents struggled to keep up with him, even with the help of Ahsoka, Rex and Cody. As he grew, it became clear that Eydan was Force sensitive.

A year and a half later they were once again blessed, this time with identical twin girls. Ria Soka Kenobi Skywalker and her twin Luna Shmi Kenobi Skywalker both took after Anakin in hair colour. They both sported dark brown hair but it was nowhere near as curly as their elder brother. However their eyes were the same blue-grey as Obi-Wan’s. Both girls were also Force sensitive. Ria had an unusually good control of the Force. She was not above using it to frequently summon toys back if her parents confiscated them. Luna was more connected to the living Force and loved the company of living things like animals. She was often bringing home stray animals she wanted to help.

As the Academy allowed children to return home once a year, it closed for a week around the new year. Those who did not want to go home or had no home to return to, often stayed with the Clones. Many of the Clones ended up adopting the children, feeling a desire to give them a family and ensure they didn’t feel alone or left out. While the children ended up adopted, if they wanted to be, usually the entire town would help to raise the children.

During the time the Academy was closed, Anakin took his family to visit Tatooine. There they were introduced to Cliegg Alaric Lars II, named obviously for his deceased grandfather and for Beru’s father. He was a year older than his cousin Eydan and also Force sensitive. Once he joined the Academy, Owen, Beru and Shmi moved to Kiros. Owen and Beru set up a small shop there. Shmi had stayed living with them until she died of natural causes at the age of seventy. Her life was shorter than the average life expectancy but she had had a hard life, even once she had been freed by her husband. Anakin took the loss of his mother hard, taking a few months away from teaching after she passed away. With Obi-Wan’s constant support he eventually accepted that nothing could last forever. He was glad she was no longer in pain.

Around the same time Eydan was born, Padme and Palo had a second child. This was a girl that they named Leia Sola Jemabie. Hearing the name made Anakin’s heart ache just a little for the Leia he had never gotten to know. 

Three years after the opening of the Academy, when she was twenty, Ahsoka ascended to the rank of Jedi Knight. She remained on Kiros and continued teaching. Three years later she took on her first Padawan, a human boy called Feyrun Harbour. He had been one of the younglings that had come to the Academy from the Temple when it first opened. Eventually she ended up in a relationship with Rex. They got married and she became Ahsoka Skywalker which had actually made Anakin cry. He frequently called her the little sister he had never known he wanted and now she actually was his sister by marriage. Once Feyrun had graduated to Knight status himself, eight years later, Ahsoka and Rex adopted a year old Togruta child who had been abandoned by his parents at the Academy when they found out he was Force sensitive. They named him Takryn Skywalker.

They had all made a life on Kiros and the entire town was pretty much one big family. Everyone was happy. Obi-Wan decided he could not have wished for his mission to have gone any better. He had succeeded completely. A wave of pride washed over him and he looked up to see Qui-Gon next to him.

“You saved the galaxy. It’ll be their turn someday.” He nodded towards the twins, where Luna was trying to convince Ria to spar with her. Obi-Wan smiled at his children fondly. 

“The galaxy barely survived with one Skywalker trying to save it. I dread to think the trouble those three could cause.” Obi-Wan muttered. Qui-Gon laughed. All was well.


End file.
